Over It
by WordsLikeStardust
Summary: For years, she's longed to be a Diva, the WWE Women's Champion eventually. Now, after years of private training, Haley's getting her chance to be in the WWE. But, can she handle all the challenges that come along with her new status? including romance?
1. Welcome to RAW

**Over It**

Prologue: Welcome to RAW

Haley Mariano sank into the plush leather seats of the limo and sighed deeply. She had finally made it. After months of grueling workouts and tense contract negotiations, she was finally going to compete on WWE RAW.

With practiced ease she flipped open her cell phone and punched in number two on her speed dial. It rang three times before the other end picked up.

"I'm on my way!" She practically squealed. "I'm meeting Stephanie McMahon out front to be officially inducted into RAW. I owe you big, not only for training me but putting in a good word as well."

A low, rumbling chuckle filled her ear. "You have nothing to thank me for, Haley. Your own determination and hard work got you there. I just steered you on the correct path." Dwayne Johnson, known more commonly to the fans as The Rock, assured her. "Just make sure you put that talent to good use."

"Oh I will." Even though he couldn't see her, she nodded vigorously. "I fee like such a kid, I'm just so excited."

The Rock laughed again. "Try and play it cool, Haley, they'll eat you alive with your bubbly personality."

"I'm cool as ice once I step out of this limo." She peered out the tinted window. "Which will be in about two seconds. You forget I'm walking into the lion's den here."

"Well good luck, darlin. Call me if you need anything." The Rock told her. "Have a great show."

"Thanks Rock, I'll let you know how it goes." She tensed with anticipation as the limo glided to a stop.

"No need, I'll be watching." With a gentle click, he hung up the phone and Haley stepped out of the limo before the driver could even come around and open the door.

Stephanie McMahon stood several feet away, looking professional and sexy at the same time. She wore skyscraper heels and black mini-skirt and a skin tight blue blouse. The Boston humidity had made it too hot for a jacket.

"Hello Haley." Stephanie greeted her with a billion dollar smile.

"Hello Ms. McMahon." Haley beamed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I'm thrilled to be here. I really appreciate the opportunity."

"You keep gushing like that you're going to get walked all over here." Stephanie warned in a friendly tone. "Call me Stephanie by the way."

"So I've been told." Haley cleared her throat and tried to act cool.

Stephanie studied the newest athlete to join RAW, where most would start there careers on Smackdown, Haley had a big name in her corner and Vince had delegated her to RAW instead. She certainly was a pretty thing. She had a curtain of hair that rained to her shoulder blades in shades of gold and brown. Her big brown eyes were wide and full of awe, nestled into a slightly aristocratic face with high cheekbones and a pointed chin. A slender but nonetheless athletic body was clad in knee high leather boots with a three in heel, a mid thigh denim mini skirt and a blood red snug tank top with Haley written in jagged black script across the chest. Even with the heels she still remained two inches shorter than Stephanie.

"Well, we've seen what you can do in a practice ring. You're audition tapes were more than acceptable and The Rock speaks highly of you." Stephanie shoved a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "We have yet to pick out a debut match for you however, as I said before, your skills are more than acceptable. Both The Rock and my father agree you should start off your career with a bang. "

"Ok." Haley replied warily. She hadn't expected that.

"Like I said we haven't decided yet." Stephanie shrugged. "You'll definitely be introduced to the fans tonight though. Now, if you follow me. I can give you the tour and we can officially sign your contract and you will be a full time athlete of RAW. "

"Sounds good to me." Haley nodded and flashed Stephanie a happy smile. "Sounds great actually."

"Well Haley, let me be the first to welcome you to WWE RAW!" Stephanie returned the smile and led her into the arena. This was only the beginning.

A/N: Just to give everyone a heads up. I'll be writing this as though wrestling is actually the real deal and not scripted. I prefer using the character's personas and not the actual people because that would be like me writing a story about people's actual lives which is kind of weird for me. I can use the WWE's characters to my own enjoyment however, with one of my own obviously. So review and let me know what you think. I'm going to try and make this as non mary-sueish as possible with an OC, so bear with me.


	2. King of Kings and the Champ

Chapter 1:

Haley poked around the dressing room she'd be sharing with Stephanie until she was properly debuted on RAW. After her debut she'd be put in the locker rooms with the other Divas, but because her induction had been so sudden they hadn't had time to place Haley into her own dressing room so Stephanie had offered to share hers.

It certainly suited the billion dollar princess, Haley mused. There were two leather couches, a big screen monitor, a mini-fridge, a private bathroom and a dressing screen. She was almost positive the locker rooms didn't come this well equipped.

At first, Stephanie had brought Haley to the main office where she had met Vince McMahon and officially signed her contract that made her a member of the WWE for the next two years. Vince was all right, she supposed, a little on the sleazy side, but tolerable. Then, Stephanie dropped her off at the dressing room and went back to make the arrangements for her debut tonight.

So, she had been left to her own devices until Stephanie returned. Haley could do that easily enough, she thought, as she sat on one of the expensive leather couches and turned the monitor on, just in time for a match. She felt her chest burn with excitement as she recognized the opening music and familiar rocking form of Jeff Hardy as he danced his way to the ring. Jeff Hardy had always been an enigma to her. His artistic and daredevil moves made him a force to be reckoned with. From the first time she had watched wrestling to now, Jeff Hardy always had and still was one of her favorite wrestlers.

She obviously wasn't the only one who admired the high flying, adrenaline junkie, judging by the uproar from the crowd; Jeff was still a fan favorite. His hair was blonde today, cut shorter than it usually was. His fingernails were still black, as were his pants and wife beater, but even with his funky style and hair, he was still sexy to Haley.

She booed good naturedly along with everyone else as Nitro made his way to the ring. As the match began, she allowed herself to get absorbed in it. Enjoying watching the two men perform and noting the poetry in which Jeff used in all his moves, she cheered when his risky moves would pay off and gasp when he'd miss and hurt himself. But even with misses, one Swanton bomb later and Jeff left the ring victorious, his Intercontinental Championship belt slung over his shoulder.

It thrilled her to know that all this had just happened in the building she currently was in and by the end of the night she would be standing in that very ring, a new competitor for RAW. She hoped the fans took to her. Being new to the business, she wasn't sure she could handle being booed at while she made her way to the ring.

The brisk knock on the door startled her and before she had time to stand, the door opened. "Steph?" A new male voice inquired, before the owner poked his head into the room.

Haley felt her jaw drop when she found herself staring into the cold, calculating blue eyes of Triple H, the one they called The Game, the King of Kings. From the television she had always known he was a large man, tall and solid muscle. But in person he seemed to take up the doorway and a large portion of the room, due more to his commanding presence.

Haley scrambled to her feet. "She's uh….at the office….with Mr. McMahon." She managed to stammer out; slightly annoyed at how completely star struck he made her.

Instead of the cool, emotionless smile she was accustomed to from years of watching him perform, Triple H flashed a genuine smile. "You must be the new wrestler, the one trained by The Rock."

Surprised, Haley felt her cheeks heat. "Yeah. I'm Haley Mariano."

"Hunter Helmsley." He stepped forward and practically swallowed her hand in his as he gave it a squeeze. "Nice to meet you, Haley. Welcome to RAW."

"Thank you." She blushed further. "I'm actually really nervous, excited too, but really nervous."

His smile deepened. "We all feel that way the first day. You're the Rookie. Everyone here already has made a name for themselves and you're just trying to fit in. My advice, stay out of the drama for as long as you can and make many friends. You make friends in this business and you'll always have someone who's watching your back."

"Does this count as one?" The question came out coyly. Hunter was speaking from experience and being extremely kind to her, which was comforting.

"Of course." He laughed. "I'll look out for you, Shorty, whenever I can."

"Hey!" She exclaimed indignantly. "Don't make fun of my height."

"Why not?" He joked. "Everyone else is going to."

"Mean!" She made a face at him.

"Looks like you two are getting on fairly well." Stephanie commented as she came through the doorway.

"Actually I came to talk to you, meeting Haley was just a bonus." Hunter turned slightly to give Stephanie his full attention.

"Oh." Steph blinked. "Well before you ask, I've already arranged for you to have a rematch against Carlito tonight."

"Actually I came to talk to you about something a little more personal." Triple H actually looked sheepish.

"OH." A look of understanding and perhaps delight flashed through Stephanie's brown eyes. "Haley, would you mind giving us a moment? I'll meet you behind the curtains in twenty minutes, you're going to be introduced, daddy just has to figure out by whom."

"Okay." Knowing she was intruding on what could potentially be a major moment, Haley slipped as discreetly from the room as possible, the ex-lovers not taking their eyes of one another.

They were bound to be awhile, so she might as well head to catering. She was in the mood for an iced tea. The problem was though; she couldn't remember where she had seen the catering setup. With a groan she leaned against the wall. She didn't know where anything was essentially, except how to get to the ring. She only had twenty minutes so to search for the catering section would mean she might get lost and be late for her debut. But, the last thing she felt like doing was standing in the hallway until then.

"Isn't it too early in the evening to be stressed?" The new voice had a teasing tone to it and Haley turned and found herself face to face with the WWE Champion, John Cena.

"Holy Crap, you're John Cena!" She burst out, before slapping her palm over her mouth. "And that sounded so unprofessional and totally nerdy." She shook her head at her own stupidity.

But John just laughed. "Don't worry about it." He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "You're Haley, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded, feeling her cheeks burn with color.

"Oh good, I've been looking for you." He grinned and sparkle of mischief twinkled in his blue eyes.

"Me? Why?" Her eyes widened in confusion, making her look like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Thought I'd introduce myself, you know, before I introduce you to the world and all." He winked playfully.

"You're introducing me?!" She exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah." He seemed amused by her astonishment. "That's not a problem is it, because if it is Umaga offered but we all know who good he is at speaking so…."

"No!" She near shouted, then hurried to recover. "I mean, I would love for you to introduce me, I just didn't think I merited the Champ's services."

"I offered." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Gives me the opportunity to be the first to check you out, rumor is you're quite a contender."

"I was trained by the best." She swelled with pride for her mentor.

"Yeah that was another rumor going around. So you were trained by The Rock?" He questioned.

"Our families have been close for a long time. He was doing me a favor. I plan to return by living up to his name around here." Haley looked at the floor suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

"Hey." John's hand caught her under the chin and he lifted her gaze to meet his. "That's great that you have someone like that in your corner. He knows exactly what you're going to go through here. I'm sure he's proud already."

"Thanks." She blushed again.

"So what do you say, you and I grab a drink before we head to the ring and you can tell me all about this training you went through." He offered his arm.

Relieved, Haley took it. "I'd like that." She followed him down the corridor and began to tell him about her very first training sessions and some of the trials that came after that.


	3. New Kid on the Block

Chapter 2:

Haley stood just beyond the curtain. "My Time is Now" could be heard playing on the other side, as well as the loud cheers of the crowd as John Cena made his way to the ring. Chants of Cena rose into the air and it became fairly obvious how much the fans adored their Champion.

Her palms began to sweat and she wrung her hands together nervously. This was it, the moment she had been working for. It wasn't just a dream anymore, it was finally happening. For a fleeting moment she wished The Rock was there to walk out there with her. He always knew how to keep her calm, like the time she was petrified to start doing flying moves off the turnbuckles. His voice and his assurance were the only thing that boosted her confidence to the point of her leaping off the top rope in a rather awkward cross-body.

"Yo! Yo! How's it going Boston?" John's voice echoed through the arena, it was friendly and happy and the fans began to cheer wildly again. "Tonight's a special night for RAW, and I feel I've received the honor and the pleasure of being your host."

Haley blushed again, her eyes riveted to John on the monitor as he paced around the ring, Championship hanging off his shoulder and microphone in hand.

"I'm here to introduce a new wrestler to you all tonight." There were scattered cheers at the news. "But this wrestler isn't just any wrestler. Not only will we have a new Diva here tonight, but in her own way she's bringing a man back to the ring that everyone has at some point admired." John paused letting his point sink. "Because this girl was trained by the People's Champion!"

There was an instant uproar as recognition registered through the crowd. Various shouts of The Rock's name could be heard through the Fleet Center.

"That's right, The Rock's very own pupil, here as a performer on RAW. I've seen the tapes, I've spoken with her and I can tell you this, she'll make a great ally, but I can guarantee she'll give you hell as an opponent." Haley felt embarrassed and pleased at the same time by John's praise. "So without further ado, let me introduce to the newest Diva on RAW, Haley Mariano!"

"If you smeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllll….what The Rock is cooking!" The Rock's signature phrase boomed out of the speakers. Strobe lights and flashes of red and white light lit up the stage. "Run the Show" by Kat Deluna ft. Shaka Dee played loudly in the background and with a deep breath, Haley plunged through the curtain.

For a moment the sudden onslaught of light blinded her. Then her eyes adjusted and she was aware of the steel ramp and the Titantron on either side of her. It was flashing her name in jagged black script on a red background, like her shirt. There were several shots from the WWE photoshoot she had done the other day and a couple of impressive maneuvers from her audition tapes, with even a couple shots of The Rock from his WWE days thrown in for good measure.

The crowd was cheering and Haley felt adrenaline surge through her veins. She punched her fists into the air triumphantly, thumping them up and down for a moment in time to the beat, before she began to walk in step with the song, down the ramp and into the ring, where John Cena stood, cheering with the rest of the fans.

With an agile leap she scaled the steps and ducked under the ropes John held apart for her. With a dazzling smile she waved at the crowd who responded with more applause. With laughter in her eyes she turned to John who held the microphone out to her.

"How happy am I to be debuted on RAW in my own state?" She began and instant ovation erupted from her statement. "I know that none of you know me and none of you have seen what I can do, but you know The Rock and you know what he's capable of."

Repetitions of "Rock" ricocheted through the arena. Haley smiled brightly and continued. "The People's Champion thought I was ready and because I look up to him so much I'm here to do him proud!"

John's hand fell on her shoulder and he squeezed in encouragement. "Like John said before, I will make a great ally, but because of the man who trained me, I will make one formidable opponent if you cross me! I can guarantee that…"

But Haley didn't get to finish her sentence because she was rudely cutoff by the one and only Vince McMahon. She made a disgusted face as "No Chance" blasted through the speakers.

"I'm…ah…sorry to interrupt." He stated with a malicious grin. "But you had a point when you said none of us have really seen what you can do."

"Your point?" Haley was glad her voice didn't waver as she looked at Vince with determination written all over her.

"My point is let's test your theory. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Haley's opponent in this impromptu match, the WWE Women's Champion, Melina!"

Haley visibly gulped as the obnoxious techno music complete with strobe lights filled the arena. John's hand tightened on her shoulder. Melina pranced out onto the stage, grinning evilly at the crowd, Johnny Nitro by her side. Haley was glad she had sense enough to change into black cotton exercise pants and black with red striped sneakers before coming out to the ring.

Nitro and Cena had barely stepped off the apron before Melina began her assault. Haley had watched Melina wrestle on RAW and knew that the Diva liked to fight dirty, inflicting as much pain as possible within the limits of the ring rules.

Melina kicked her sharply in the midsection, before sending her flying across the ring in a vicious suplex. Haley winced at the impact against the unforgiving canvas, but before Melina could get a grip on her again, she kicked out, connecting with Melina's chest sending her vaulting backwards. Haley rolled onto her shoulders and flipped back up to her feet, stopping Melina next with a clothesline.

Haley smirked at the crowd and raised one manicured eyebrow as Melina staggered back to her feet. As she charged, Haley reversed her momentum and sent her back into the canvas in an echoing rockbottom. There was shouting as Nitro tried to get involved behind her, but she saw Cena attack him from the corner of her eye and knew it was now or never.

With Melina lying motionless before her, Haley stripped off her elbow pad and threw it into the crowd. They went crazy as she swung her arms back and forth, they knew what was coming, it had been awhile, but they recognized her intent. She began running from one side of the ring to the other before throwing her weight into the most electrifying People's Elbow she had ever performed. Knowing Melina would feel this one for awhile, Haley went for the pin and with three slaps to the canvas, she had won.

"Here's your winner, Haley Mariano!" Lillian Garcia shouted as "Run the Show" came back on.

The referee lifted Haley's arm in triumph, while Haley laughed breathlessly in relief. The ref had barely released her arm, before John was in the ring, lifting her off her feet in a congratulatory hug. She squealed and clung to his shoulders while he swung her around. Her very first match and she had won. She was pretty sure Rock was jumping up and down just as excited back home.

"You were awesome!" John exclaimed, placing her back on her feet.

"Thanks John." She flushed, pleased with the approval. "I still can't believe I just did that."

"Why not? You were great!" He held the ropes apart for her as they exited the ring. She paused to exchange a couple high fives with the fans, before following him up the ramp.

"It's just so surreal." She turned around one more time at the top of the ramp and held her fists in the air triumphantly.

He slid his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her into a side hug as they went behind the curtain. "You did so well though. She may have gotten the first two shots in, but you took your shot and she didn't get the upper hand again."

"Haley! You were great out there!" Stephanie rushed over to congratulate her, Hunter just behind her. "You are everything The Rock said and more!"

"Thanks Steph." Haley beamed.

"Nice moves out there." Triple H agreed. "That was a hell of a clothesline."

"Thanks Hunter." Haley laughed. "The high praise coming from you."

"Well, I've got to go get ready for my match, but great job tonight, Haley." John gave her shoulders one last squeeze. "I'll catch you later. Bye Steph, Hunter."

"Bye John." They all waved.

"Thanks for everything tonight." Haley called after him, watching him disappear down the corridor.

"Do you have a crush already?" Stephanie teased.

"No!" Haley felt her face burn with color.

"Too bad." Stephanie grinned slyly. "He's cute and available."

"Then you date him." Haley retorted.

"I think I'd have a problem with that." Hunter smiled and wrapped a possessive arm around Stephanie's shoulder.

"Wait, you two….oh my god!" Haley felt a rush of excitement for them. "Congratulations!"

"We're finally working things out." Stephanie nodded, looking up at Hunter lovingly.

'I'm so happy for both of you!" Haley gushed.

"Thanks Haley." Stephanie grinned again. "So about John…"

"Oh boy." Haley rolled her eyes and laughed.

A/N: Just so everyone knows, I really only update when I get reviews. It's just that if no one reviews my story, how do I know people like it? So I'd appreciate it if you could drop me a quick line, whether you like it, hate it or have constructive criticism, I'll take what I can get.

In other news, did anyone else have a meltdown when Y2J returned last night?! How freaking awesome was that? I heard rumors that he was coming back last night, so I kind of guessed that he probably would interrupt the torch ceremony if he really was back. But man, that knowledge didn't prepare me at all for his actual return. I totally spazzed out and felt like a kid all over again. One of my heroes is back. The sexy beast is back, baby! One of WWF's golden age stars as come back to save us! Because once again, RAW…IS…JERICHO!

Y2J FOREVER! We will never….ever be the same again!

And Randy Orton…would you please….SHUT THE HELL UP!

Haha just kidding, I like Randy, depending on the night and his degree of psychoness.

As for my character'ss romantic pairing, I haven't really decided yet. She's going to start off with John just because he seems like he'd be such a flirt with the new girl, but I don't think that's who she's going to actually end up with.

My other choices are:

Jeff Hardy

Randy Orton

Chris Jericho (just because he's back, baby!)

Maybe Batista if I work her storyline out with SmackDown eventually, ah who knows!

If you guys have a preference, feel free to let me know. I can't guarantee your pick, but your opinions weigh in on my final decision.

Done with my rambling yet?

Lol review please!


	4. Walking Tall

Chapter 3:

After the show, Haley headed back to the hotel with the other WWE superstars. She showered, changed and spent half an hour on the phone with The Rock, going over the entire match. He couldn't have asked for a better performance, he told her and was touched she used his signature moves.

She could hear various voices out in the hall and knew many of the superstars planned to go out that night and have fun in the city since their flights out weren't until late afternoon tomorrow. Haley; however, was staying in. She didn't have anyone to go out with and hadn't been invited by anyone else, still being a fresh face and all.

She was fine with that, as it had already been a good night. She wasn't the only one who had been successful in their matches. Triple H had destroyed Carlito and John Cena's match had looked more like a joke than anything else. She was going to celebrate by ordering room service and watching a movie.

She was just about to get comfortable and place her order, when there was a loud knock on her door. John Cena stood on the other side, dressed casually in a black t-shirt, thick gray sweatpants and his ever present dog tags. His hair was still wet from a previous shower and he was smiling almost shyly at her.

"Hey." He flashed her a bone melting smile.

"Hi." She greeted him, while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Not going out tonight?"

"Not really in the mood for loud music and getting drunk." He shrugged. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No." She shook her head. "I was just about to order food and watch a movie."

He chuckled. "I was going to ask you if you'd like to do that with me tonight."

"Well in that case," She stepped aside to allow him in. "Would you like to join me?"

"Absolutely." He entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You in the mood for pizza?"

"Isn't that against our training diet?" Haley joked.

"So is beer, but I plan on having some of that too." He laughed. "That diet is more like guidelines anyway. We exercise every day so a little pizza and beer isn't going to kill us."

"I've already broken the rules by buying Coors." She gestured to the mini-fridge. "Help yourself, I'm going to order the pizza." She reached for the phone.

"Perfect." He grinned in a carefree manner.

Twenty minutes later, they were downing pizza and beer while watching Walking Tall, starring The Rock, of course.

"I was on set for a lot of the filming in this movie." Haley commented after swallowing a sip of Coors. Done with the pizza, she moved the box onto the nightstand and stretched out on the bed beside John.

"Really?" John rolled onto his side to face her, his gaze still flicking to the screen at certain points. "Did you meet Johnny Knoxville?"

"Yeah." She nodded eagerly. "He's the biggest sweetheart, not at all a jackass."

"Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Did someone have a crush?"

"On Johnny?" She stared at him incredulously, as though the thought were alien. "No way! We were no more than friendly acquaintances."

"Well then, a girl like you must have a boyfriend around somewhere right?" He asked, his tone turning more serious.

"No." She said it matter-of-factly. "There was one guy several years ago, but he could never accept my goal to become a Diva. He hated how much time I spent in the ring, especially with Dwayne. I spent too much time in the ring after that for any other boyfriends."

"Oh." He reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be." She smiled at him. "I've had plenty of time to get over it and I'm happy where I am now."

"I'm just surprised someone as pretty as you doesn't have a guy waiting around for her." He touched her cheek gently for a moment, before brushing a strand of hair off her face.

"Thanks John." Her skin warmed under his touch. They spent a moment just staring at one another, memorizing the others face.

The moment was shattered by the sounds of an explosion, breaking glass and screaming. Their attention was drawn back to the screen and they watched the action sequence play out. At ease, Haley relaxed, scooting a bit closer to John and they both settled into a comfortable, companionable silence.

They both seemed to unconsciously gravitate toward one another and as relaxed as they were, it wasn't long before they drifted off to sleep, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped securely around her. The movie was forgotten as the two new friends dreamt of one another.

Meanwhile, two floors below them, another WWE superstar was contemplating a very serious matter. As he surveyed the many different boxes in front of him, he couldn't help but feel frustrated. Jeff Hardy had no idea what color to dye his hair.

Normally when he ran into this problem, he'd just streak it several different colors. A habit that had his father calling him Rainbow Kid half the time he was at home. Tonight, Jeff just wanted one solid color in his hair and he wasn't sure which one. The blues and purples were getting old, as were the reds and oranges. He was so caught up in his dilemma that he barely heard his phone ring.

Checking the caller ID he grumbled into the phone. "What?"

"Ouch! Someone's grouchy." Amy Dumas commented with laughter in her voice.

"Hey Aims." Jeff sighed into the phone. "What's up?"

Having been friends and co-workers for years, Jeff still loved that Amy made time to call him after RAW every night. She had only retired recently, but she still liked to be kept up on all the events and to see how he and Matt were doing. He was pretty sure Matt got a similar phone call from her after Smackdown.

"Nothing really here, Jeff." She stifled a yawn. "Good show tonight. I like the new Diva, she's pretty gutsy, took down Melina like she had been in the business for years."

"New Diva?" Jeff abandoned his hair color search and focused on Amy's information.

"God Jeff do you live under a rock?" Amy laughed. "I'm not even there and I know more than you do. They signed a new Diva tonight. Big news because she was personally trained by The Rock. She had an impromptu match tonight and she made sure Melina got very up close and personal with the canvas."

"I left right after my match." Jeff told her, his mind drifting to thoughts of a new Diva, wondering who she was. "I was pretty tired. I took a nap and now I'm going to dye my hair."

"Ah, something new and different." Amy's voice grew gentler. "Her name is Haley Mariano, cute, petite, but crafty. Her introduction to the crowd made her seem pretty friendly and sweet. And, she kicked Melina's ass! Gave her a rockbottom and the People's Elbow."

"I'll have to meet her at some point then. There aren't many Divas around here who aren't bitchy anymore." He snapped. "Melina being the worst of the bunch. I'm glad she got her ass whooped by a rookie. I'm so sick of the Divas around here!"

"Ooh touchy!" She giggled. "Candice give you trouble?"

"All she did was whine and complain about Beth Phoenix and Jillian ganging up on her tonight. It's not like she lost a match or anything. You can't win them all." He rolled his eyes, even though Amy couldn't see him. "I'm just getting sick of their attitudes. Half the time they just prance around anyway, you can't call what they do wrestling. What happened to the good Divas like you, Trish, Ivory and Molly Holly?"

"We're a rare breed Jeff." Amy's voice grew serious and understanding. "Most of the girls are there to be sex symbols. Victoria, Candice and Maria, though she just have effort more than skill so far, are the only ones I ever seen actually fight in that ring anymore. This Haley however, might be another. She didn't march out there and dance, she was all business."

"Well, I'll probably like her then." Jeff picked up the red dye. "I can't figure out what color to dye my freaking hair!"

"Why don't you try an actual hair color?" Amy suggested. "I think that would shock people more if Jeff Hardy entered the ring with brown hair, his natural color."

Jeff laughed. "You're usually telling me to streak it neon colors."

"Yeah, but you've got to switch it up in some cases Jeff. You of all people should know that. Try brown for a day, then go like lime green or something." Amy urged him. "Keep an eye out for that new Diva will you? I want to know more about her, she's interesting, really gutsy in the ring. You keep doing those inter-gender or mixed tag team matches, might want to consider her for a partner."

"I will, thanks Lita." He called her by her stage name.

"You're welcome Jeff, talk to you soon."

"Bye Lita."

"Night."

He hung up the phone and decided to take her advice and dye his hair brown for a day. She was right, coming from him; it would certainly make a statement. Ask anyone and they would tell you, there was nothing Jeff Hardy loved more than making a statement. He was an artist in everyway possible.

A/N: Okay so, I'm starting to piece together the possibilities for Haley romantic lead. Like I said before, she will start with John Cena, but I'm not sure if that's who she'll end up with in the end.

Jeff Hardy

Randy Orton

Chris Jericho

Batista

They are all still in the running. I'm toying with the different ways this could go. I have the other stuff already planned out for Haley, it's who she ultimately falls in love with that I'm playing around with. So, stay tuned and please, I beg of you...

REVIEW! then I'll update


	5. Getting a Bit Extreme

Chapter 4:

For the next few weeks, Haley spent her time becoming a familiar face on RAW. Since Melina, she had faced off with Jillian Hall, and Victoria and by sheer luck and tenacity had come out victorious. It had also given her the opportunity to introduce her finishing move, Haley's Comet, a vaulting like move off the top turnbuckle that caused her to land on her opponent in a summersault position. It was a devastating maneuver. There were murmurs backstage about her facing Melina again, this time for a shot at the Women's title.

She had also formed friendships with Maria Kanellis and Candice Michelle, more often than not sharing a locker room with her fellow Divas. Movie nights with John had become a habit and she had become used to sleeping beside him and felt strange on the rare nights she slept alone.

She was practically quivering with excitement as she entered the Dunkin Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island. Tonight would be a big night for her, it marked her first inter-gender tag team match. Melina and Johnny Nitro would go up against her and Jeff Hardy. Teaming up with Jeff alone had her looking forward this match, but the opportunity to beat Melina and possibly gain a shot at the Women's title made the night thrilling.

She hummed to herself as she made her way to the dressing room she'd be sharing with Maria and Candice. It was going to be one hell of a night, she could feel it. In fact, she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize someone had seen her walk past and was now heading after her.

"Haley!" She nearly started at the sound of her name being called and whipped around. Her pulse quickened and she felt the familiar flood of a crush sweep through her.

"It is Haley right?" He held out a hand with black painted fingernails. "I'm Jeff."

His hair had a base of blue tonight, streaked with green and deep tones of red. The rainbow haired warrior had scraped it back into a ponytail and shoved a Jeff Hardy baseball cap over it. He wore black cargo pants and an Xtreme t-shirt. In her opinion, his eccentric style only made him more attractive. It was why she often saw him as an enigma.

"Yeah." She reached out and let him close her hand in his. She felt jolts of electricity shoot up her arm and her skin pimple into Goosebumps. "Looks like we're partners tonight." She tried not to let her internal reaction show.

He nodded and offered a small smile. "I thought I'd come introduce myself since we hadn't officially met yet. I figured it'd make it a bit easier before we went out and kicked some ass."

Haley beamed up at him. "You think we're going to win?"

"I know it." He assured her. "So, do you want to go out there together? Melina and Nitro will, so I figured it would save us time if we went out under the same Titantron."

Her face lit up. "I always wanted to go down to the ring with the Hardy Boyz or boy in this case."

"Cool." Jeff smiled and reached into his back pocket, unfolding a baseball cap similar to his in black and red. "Consider yourself Team Xtreme tonight then." He passed to her.

Barely concealing her delight, she pressed the hat down over her hair and posed. "How do I look?"

"Extreme." He quipped, before tugging the brim slightly to the side. "You look great."

"Thanks." She tucked her hands into the front pockets of her skirt. "I need to go change, but I'll meet you in front of the curtain in twenty minutes?"

"Sounds good." He agreed with a nod, turning to head back in the direction he came from. "Do me a favor and wear the hat?" He called over his shoulder.

"Already planned on it." She winked before practically skipping down the hallway to the changing room she'd be sharing with Candice and Maria.

She greeted her two friends with a brilliant smile, before digging into her gym bag for her match clothes. She didn't even notice the bewildered looks her fellow Divas shared over her perky behavior.

Haley changed into a pair of black and red trimmed cotton short shorts, black and red knee and elbow pads, and a snug black wife beater with Haley written in red jagged script across the chest and black and red striped sneakers. Jeff's hat matched perfectly with her chosen colors.

"All right." She stood after tying the laces on her sneakers. "It's time for me to get a bit extreme!"

"Good luck." Candice waved her off. Maria had left five minutes prior for an interview.

"Thanks Candice!" With a spring in her step, Haley exited the locker room and made her way to the arena, humming under her breath.

Jeff was waiting by the curtain, jogging in place to pump himself up. His Intercontinental Championship belt gleamed where it circled his waist. He was really looking forward to this match. He'd watched Haley perform over the past couple of weeks, and gave credit where it was due, the girl had style and she was a risk taker. That made her his fist choice of partners going into this match and was glad William Regal thought along the same lines.

It definitely didn't hurt that he found her immensely attractive. Unlike the other Divas, she'd didn't distort her look with pounds of make up, nor did she pose in playboy. She wouldn't prance onto the stage and into the arena in bikinis and spandex, but rather exercise pants and wife beaters. She was naturally attractive and that alone made her stand out.

He turned around at the sound of her light, quick approaching footsteps and felt like someone had punched him in the gut. She wore short shorts tonight, giving him a good view of her shapely legs. Her tank top hugged the curves of her torso and her mane of gold and brown spilled straight down from underneath the hat he had given her. He was glad his wife beater was red. They looked like a team.

"You look awesome." He complimented her with a shy grin.

She blushed at the praise. "We look awesome." She corrected.

"You ready?" He wiped the light sweat that glazed his palms on the side of his cargo pants.

"Yeah." She sucked in a deep breath but it came out rather shaky.

"Nervous?" He raised his eyebrows curiously.

"A little." She admitted. "I can handle Melina, but Nitro fights dirty. If she tags him, I'm afraid that I might not be able to make the tag in time and he seems to have no problems going after women."

"This from the girl who wrestled with the Rock?" Jeff teased.

"He never went all out on me in the ring." She gave an appreciative giggle, feeling slightly better. "I'll be fine once I get into the ring."

"Good." He reached out and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. "Besides, I've got your back out there."

"Well, that makes me feel loads better." She smiled brightly. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to go through my whole career without dealing with a superstar in the ring, might as well start with one who at least dresses like a Diva. Besides, with you in my corner, no fear."

He laughed. "Anyone ever tell you flattery gets you everywhere in this business?"

"No, but I'll keep that in mind." She flipped her hair behind her shoulders.

"We're going to cue music and roll your Titantron in five minutes, Mr. Hardy." A stage hand informed them as he passed.

"Well that was oddly formal." Haley mused.

"Must be a new guy. Mr. Hardy is my father." Jeff reasoned. "You warmed up?"

"Hit the gym before coming here and did plenty of cardio." She nodded. "I'm good."

Jeff let his eyes wander over her lithe form. "I'd certainly say so." He murmured under his breath.

From beyond the curtain, they heard the obnoxious blast of techno music and the boos and jeers that accompanied it. Melina and Nitro obviously did not have a popular entrance.

"Guess they're not the fan favorite." She tugged impatiently at the hem of her tank top.

"No." Jeff agreed. "They don't care too much about the fans; that's why. You and I go out there and perform, taking the time to appreciate the admiration we get. They motivate us, we entertain them, and in the end we celebrate the victories together. That's why they like us."

"I'm a fan favorite?" She asked innocently.

He tugged a lock of her hair. "You're a favorite, period."

"You sure know how to flatter a girl." She looked towards the stage hand who began the countdown. "Let's do this!"

A/N: So for all you Jeff Hardy fans, I've begun their flirtation. Since I've been crazy about Jeff since forever lol, if he doesn't end up being leading man, they will definitely have a very solid friendship. I still haven't decided whom yet, but since Randy isn't getting any support lol, I think I'm going to downgrade him to just a mild flirtation, but we'll see. I'm definitely taking everyone's votes into considertation

So far... the votes are pointing at

1: Jeff

2: John

3: Batista

4: Chris

Randy zero votes lol

Review and let me know what you think


	6. Comets, Swantons and Fist Fights

Chapter 5:

The opening chords of electric guitar and bass drums pounded through the arena. There was an instant uproar of approval from the crowd, as Haley followed an already dancing Jeff Hardy onto the stage. The fans were cheering wildly, Jeff Hardy banners and signs waved with enthusiasm. Swept up in their admiration, Haley began to rock out beside Jeff as his fireworks display erupted.

"And their opponents, making their way to the ring, the team of Haley and the Intercontinental Champion, Jeff Hardy!" Lillian Garcia announced.

"What an ovation for the well liked Jeff Hardy and one of our newest Divas, Haley!" Jim Ross commented, as the pair came down the ramp.

"It's like a rock concert in here, JR!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler exclaimed. "Oh man, look at the puppies! What I wouldn't give to be Jeff Hardy right now!"

"Because I could see you going up against Nitro." JR replied sarcastically.

"If it meant getting to dance with the lovely Haley I would." King playfully groaned. "Oh man, look at her shake those hips!"

"Down boy!" JR ordered, as the music died down. "Look likes Jeff Hardy and Nitro plan on starting things off here!"

Haley stood on the apron and watched Nitro and Jeff circle each other, before beginning to grapple. Nitro brought his knee up into Jeff's midsection, trying to get the upper hand from the start. When Jeff lowered to one knee, Nitro began to assault him with forearms to the back and shoulders, before sending a swift elbow to the face, knocking Jeff off his feet.

"You've got this, Jeff!" Haley shouted encouragingly, while the fans started up chants of "Hardy!"

Shooting her a dirty look, Melina began to shriek praise for boyfriend in a very high pitched tone. "That's it, baby, get him!"

Nitro's strategy was to keep Jeff off his feet. So he followed up his elbow to the face, with a funky sort of hand stand, spin around leg drop. This enticed Melina to scream like a banshee, as Nitro began to drag Jeff back to his feet. This gave Jeff an opening and he came up with a series right hands to the jaw. When Nitro stumbled onto the ropes, then bounced forward again, Jeff kicked him in the gut and looped and arm around his neck.

"Ah!" He held his free hand out, setting himself up for the twist of fate, which had the crowd going wild.

But Nitro, knowing what was coming, frantically shoved Jeff back towards Haley, before desperately tagging in Melina, so he could have a quick breather. With a sigh of disappointment, Jeff held a hand out for Haley, but was interrupted when Melina leapt onto his back, scratching and clawing. Grunting with frustration he took the remaining steps to Haley, who tagged him with enthusiasm before charging through the ropes and spearing Melina off his back.

Melina swung hard, as to slap her across the face, but Haley ducked and countered with a nasty slap of her own. The crowd "ohed" at the impact, but Haley didn't lose her momentum. She fisted her hands in Melina's hair and dragged her to the nearest turnbuckle, slamming her face first into it. Placing her hands on the top rope, she leapt up, so her feet bounced off the middle rope and used its propulsion to kick Melina hard in the chest, when she turned around.

Melina dropped to her knees, but Haley pulled her right back up and brought her down solid with a running bull dog. Flipping her over, Haley hooked the leg, but Melina kicked out at two. While the veteran Diva struggled to her feet, Haley ran to the back ropes to use them for momentum, when Nitro, tried to trip her. She whipped around and slapped him hard across the face, nearly knocking him off the apron.

Unfortunately, this gave Melina the opportunity she was looking for and she attacked Haley from behind. She roughly pushed Haley's upper body through the top and middle rope, pulling relentlessly on Haley's neck, wrapping her legs around her waist from behind, in a very uncomfortable position. The ref almost got a five count, before Melina released her illegal hold.

"C'mon Haley!" Jeff cheered, clapping his hands in a rhythm the fans imitated, when Melina brought her down into a camel clutch.

Haley tried to twist her lower body, hoping to relieve the aching pull in her lower back from Melina's hold. The veteran Diva was obviously hoping she'd tap out, but Haley refused to. Realizing this, Melina brought her forearm violently across Haley's face.

Melina roughly yanked Haley to her knees by the hair, but Haley rammed her shoulder into Melina's torso. Angry, Haley received a rake to the eye from the vicious Diva. Melina lifted her up to do a body slam, but paused the action to scream, which gave Haley the time she needed. Bringing her legs up, she locked them behind Melina's neck brought her down in a hurricanerana takedown.

The crowd roared, as Haley rolled back on her shoulders and flipped up to her feet in a very Shawn Michaels like maneuver. She turned to position herself behind Melina, who was slower in getting back up. Melina staggered and turned, walking right into a rockbottom. The fans loved the change in momentum and the Hardy cheers turned into Haley chants, especially when she positioned herself right above Melina and stripped off her right elbow pad.

Running from one side of the ring to the other, Haley dropped elbow first onto Melina. She heard Jeff shouting at the ref and turned to see Nitro coming into the ring. Leaping up, she dropkicked him back into the ropes and moved out of the way for Jeff follow her move with the twist of fate. With both Melina and Nitro lying motionless in the ring, Haley and Jeff exchanged a knowing look, before going to opposite turnbuckles.

"Oh my God, King! Jeff and Haley are both going for their signature moves here, at the same time!" JR's voice was hoarse with disbelief.

"Well Nitro and Melina are in trouble!" King's voice was loaded with excitement.

Haley balanced precariously on the top turnbuckle for a precious few seconds, exchanging a nod with Jeff, who was balanced on the turnbuckle opposite her. They both leapt at the same time, Jeff tilting into the Swanton bomb, while Haley did a sort of somersault action in the air, dropping shoulders first into Melina. Jeff rose to his feet and watched while Haley made the pin, as she and Melina were still the legal pair and got the three count.

In no time at all, the bell was rung, signaling the end of the match and Jeff's music was blasting through the speakers. The referee held their hands up in victory, showing the crowd the winners of the match. Once they were released, Jeff wrapped Haley into a celebratory hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. Their adrenaline was running high, so they separated and climbed opposite turnbuckles to celebrate with the fans. When they exited the ring, they exchanged high fives with several of them, before holding their arms up triumphantly one last time at the top of the stage before heading backstage.

"That was insane!" Haley was practically jumping up and down. "We did a Swanton and a Comet at the same time!"

"That's because we kick ass! Nice dropkick on Nitro by the way!" He complimented. "And to think you were nervous about him before the match."

"Thanks." She laughed breathlessly. "I wasn't really thinking about nerves out there, I just followed my instinct. Damn Bastard tried to trip me and cost me my focus. It's only fair that he got his ass handed to him when he tried to do it again. Thanks for having my back out there."

"You got the monkey off mine." He joked.

She laughed again. "I had a lot of fun being Team Xtreme tonight. Maybe we'll team up again sometime."

"That would be great." He agreed with a nod. "I had fun too and I definitely enjoy teaming with you again."

She moved in to give him one last departing hug. Though he appeared wiry next to guys like John Cena, he was still taut with muscle. "Well, after that bit of exertion I really need to go shower, but hopefully I'll see you later."

"I'm always around." He assured her, giving her a brief squeeze. "See you, Haley."

She watched him walk away, her skin humming from their brief embrace. He made her feel like she was fourteen all over again. Sighing wistfully, she turned around only to walk into the rock solid chest of Randy Orton.

At six foot four, he towered over her five foot four frame. She had to tilt her head to look up into his eyes, which were a murky shade of green. He was looking down at her rather curiously, with a touch of smugness. He was dressed for a match and his muscles were rippled under his skin. His greenish black tattoos gleamed in the hazy backstage lights.

Of course, his reputation preceded the Legend Killer, or as many referred to him, the Lady Killer. Rumors were rampant of his escapades, but Haley preferred to use her own judgment and her own impressions of people, rather than going by word of mouth. But, she'd be lying if she said his presence didn't make her a little nervous.

"Sorry." She slowly took a step back. "I didn't see you there."

"No problem." He shrugged. "Nice moves out there, I like the dropkick from the middle rope."

Flattered, she smiled broadly. "Thanks! That one took me a while to learn. I had trouble hitting my target in the training ring."

"Well, however green you may be, you make up for it with enthusiasm." He commented.

"I know, I know." She looked downward. "I shouldn't have let Nitro distract me."

He chuckled. "Hun, he almost tripped you right off your feet. Anyone would get distracted by that. You did really well out there. I like your finisher too. It's a high flying move with some force behind it."

"That's quite a compliment." She blushed from his praise.

"So, I was thinking." He smirked. "Maybe sometime you and I could get together, I could teach you some new moves."

"Wrestling moves?" She raised an eyebrow skeptically at his leering tone.

"Those are the best kind, especially if you're flexible enough." He looked her over from head to toe. "You look like you have decent flexibility. "

"Look, Randy…" She began.

"Standing a little close, aren't you?" An angry voice interrupted.

Randy chuckled and turned around, stepping in front of Haley like he was shielding her. "John Cena….since when is it your business how close I stand to anyone?"

"Since Haley's my friend and I don't want her harassed by scumbags like you." John's voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"Then I'm helping the cause by keeping her occupied from you." Randy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Very clever, Orton." John's voice was harder. "You want to mess with me, go for it. You want some, come get some, but you damn well leave Haley out of it."

"Who said I'm talking to Haley to mess with you, Cena? I happen to find Haley very attractive, and sweet to boot. She's got talent, and I was offering to teach her some new, very private moves." Randy shot a wink at Haley over his shoulder.

She felt a brief, sexual pull. It had been awhile since a guy had looked at her in that hungry way. Peering around Randy, her gaze connected with John's cobalt blue ones. A muscle in his jaw twitched and his hands were clenched into fists so tight, his knuckles were pale. He was holding onto his temper by no more than a thread.

"John." She pleaded, but it was too late.

With a half yell, his control snapped and John plunged his fist into Randy's solar plexus, knocking the air out of the other man's lungs. Then John was on top of him, punching mercilessly, while Randy brought his arms up to protect his head and neck.

"John, stop!" Haley leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his torso, tugging fruitlessly. "John!"

A/N: Things are really starting to heat up for Haley, now aren't they?

1: Jeff

2: Batista

3: John

3: Chris

4: Randy (he got a vote lol, and he's just a sexual guy, so chemistry with him is so easy to write, as you've read above)

Keep on reviewing, I'll keep on writing


	7. Bruises and Kisses

Chapter 6:

Haley sat quietly on the black cushioned exam table, holding an icepack to her left cheekbone. A WWE medic hovered in front of her, checking her vitals.

"You're lucky." The medic commented. "The bruise is minor and can be covered with make-up."

'Thank you." She murmured.

"You should have just waited for security to break it up though. You're fortunate enough to have only gotten an elbow in the face." He said, before walking out of the trainer's room.

Haley remained silent. In trying to pry John off Randy an hour ago, she been on the receiving end of an elbow, that clocked her right beneath the eye. She had accomplished nothing and John had been hauled off by security. He was reprimanded to cool off, while Haley and Randy were taken to the trainer's room to be treated for any injuries.

Randy sat across from her, with only slight bruising on his forearms from John's assault. He was slightly somber, his arrogance gone. He actually looked remotely apologetic for their previous encounter.

"I didn't mean for you to get caught in the crossfire you know." His deep voice resonated through her. "Cena and I don't have a friendly relationship if you haven't noticed." He joked, pulling the icepack from her face. "Ouch." He winced in sympathy.

"He has big biceps." She quipped.

Laughter rumbled from deep within his chest and he flexed for her. "Mine are bigger."

"Maybe," She conceded, and then smirked. "But Triple H totally trumps you!"

He shook his head in bemusement. "You're funny."

"I have my moments." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well Haley, it was nice to finally meet you." He leaned down gently pressed his lips against the purpling flesh of her cheek. "Hopefully next time there will be less violence, unless it's in the bed room." He smirked brazenly.

"Perv." She smiled back at him.

"I'll see you around." He promised, before leaving. She could only watch his retreating form. She was undecided what to make of him.

After being given leave, she picked up her things from the now deserted locker. The show had long since ended, and she had no doubt that Maria and Candice had gone back to the hotel to prepare for a night out on the town.

Too tired to even think about trying to catch up with the girls, wherever they were headed, Haley made her way to the parking lot. Her plan was to go back to the hotel, shower, snuggle up with a movie and sleep the dreadful night away.

She jolted to attention when she recognized John slumped against her rental car. "Hey." She greeted him cautiously.

He jerked upright and his eyes zeroed in on her face. "Shit." He grimaced. "Damn it, Haley I'm so sorry."

"It's all right, John. I don't think you intentionally meant to deck me." She assured him with a weak smile.

"No, it's not all right. It's not all right at all." He stepped forward, reached out and folded her into his arms. "I really am sorry, Haley, more than you know. Randy Orton's comments shouldn't make me lose my cool."

"That, we both can agree on." Haley's voice was muffled by his t-shirt.

He held her tighter. "I just saw red tonight, Hales. He pissed me off to the point where I just lost my control and the Beast got out." He pressed his face into her hair.

"Why? Because of me?" She asked.

"Of course because of you." He pushed her back enough to look down into her eyes. "The stuff he was insinuating about you and him…just made me so mad."

"But nothing is going on between Randy and me." She blinked up at him.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because then I really would have to kill him."

"What? Why?" She felt completely confused.

"Because I'm interested in you." He leant forward to rest his forehead against hers. "I want you, Haley, more than I have ever wanted anyone before.

"John…" But whatever she was about to say was cut off as John's mouth came down on hers. If her head could spin, it would have. It was as though a dense fog filled her mind and all thoughts were unreachable. There was a pleasant pull in her stomach and a warm, fuzzy feeling that spread underneath her skin.

He pulled away when the need for oxygen became an issue. When she opened her eyes, his were searching her face imploringly. Her breathing was ragged and her brain still felt rather cloudy.

"John." She whispered.

He shook his head. "I'm not done yet." His mouth possessed hers again. The second kiss was different. The first kiss had been sweet and exploratory, the second brought heat. Fireworks exploded behind closed eyelids as he delved deep into her mouth uncovering every secret and flavor. He held her as close as possible and felt consumed with desire. This kind of consuming feeling was alien to her.

"Wow." She breathed when his lips left hers. "Wow." She repeated.

He was smiling down at her, in that irresistible boyish way of his. One of his hands was in her hair, the other locked around her waist. "Is that all you're thinking?"

"I can't seem to think." She replied, bewildered by her pounding heart. "I've lost the ability to form thoughts. No one has ever kissed me like that before."

His grin stretched from ear to ear, making him look ever more adorable. "Good."

She giggled and snuggled into his embrace. "I really like you too, John."

He lifted her right off the ground in his enthusiasm. "Even better."

"The only thing that would make this night really good…" She nibbled lightly on his ear, causing him to squirm. "Would be pizza, a movie and a lot of making out."

"I could definitely go for that." He kept an arm around her as they walked to the car. "I want you to be mine, Haley."

"After that kiss, I am." She stated firmly.

"You don't know how good that is to hear." He gave her a quick kiss before nudging her into the car.

"Probably as good as it is to say." She turned to him once he was in the driver's seat. She placed her hand over his on the gear shift.

He squeezed her fingers between his knuckles. "You really are something, Hales. I can't help it; I'm just crazy about you."

"Lucky for you, the feeling is mutual." She leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Mhmm…take me home, Romeo."

"Yes ma'am." He put the car in drive and drove out of the parking lot.

A/N: Are all you John Cena supporters happy? lol, so I've tallied up the votes so far and it's now

1: Jeff (he's whooping everyone's ass among my readers)

2: Batista (although recently the animal is getting a bigger push)

3: John (he's only a little behind Batista)

4: Chris (he's behind Cena by one vote)

5: Randy (one vote, so Randy has officially been downgraded to a flirtation)

Keep on reading, keep on reviewing, keep on voting. Your choices are now Jeff, Batista, John and Chris. I'm already writing Chapter 16 and things are really starting to heat up. Review if you guys want more!


	8. If You Want Some, Come Get Some

Chapter 7:

Stephanie McMahon crossed her legs and raised an eyebrow in intrigue at Haley. "You just started what a month and a half ago and you already want to face Melina for the title at Vengeance?"

Haley nodded vigorously. Okay, so she might be jumping the gun a little bit, but she had faced Melina twice so far in the ring and the veteran Diva hadn't even come close to defeating her yet. "I've faced her twice in the ring, Steph, I haven't lost to her either."

Stephanie sighed, hating to disappoint her. "Look Haley, I know that your goal is to become Women's Champion at some point, but now is not the time. Melina already has a feud going on with Candice Michelle and that's who my father chose to face her for the title at Vengeance."

Haley felt the disappointment like a swift punch in the gut. She understood of course. Candice and Melina were at each other's throats lately and Haley knew her friend really wanted that belt. Still, Haley also wanted a shot at it too. With Dwayne's encouragement she had really worked hard during her training to become good enough to get a shot at it. But, Stephanie was right; she had just entered the company and still needed to prove herself before getting a chance at the title.

"Haley, I'm really sorry, but that's just how this business works. John Cena didn't become the Champ his first month here. He had to wait a couple years. You're making wonderful progress, I doubt you'll have to wait long, but it's too soon. You'll get your shot, just be patient. Just keep going the way you are and that chance is going to come along faster than you think." Stephanie stood and squeezed her friend's shoulder. "Now, I can do you a friendly favor and drop a line to my father so he keeps you in mind for future title shots, but for now, its Candice's time. You should focus on your match with Mickie tonight, after all, she's a former women's Champ."

Haley nodded and scrunched her eyes shut to keep the tears of frustration at bay once Stephanie left the room. She knew that Stephanie had a valid point. Candice had worked plenty hard to get to where she was and she deserved the title. Haley was even happy that Candice would get her shot. She just felt left out, as she had beaten Melina twice now and would have loved nothing more than to take that belt from her.

John entered the locker room chuckling, no doubt from the latest taunting of one of the superstars. From what she had seen before Steph arrived, it had been the new guy recently drafted from SmackDown, Mr. Kennedy, the loudmouth. Haley personally didn't think he should be enticing any more feuds, as he was facing Mick Foley, Bobby Lashley, Randy Orton and King Booker at Vengeance, which was only a few weeks away.

"Hales, did you see the look on that guys face?!" He shook his head and laughed. "I thought he was going to blast through the roof he was so steamed!"

Haley smiled weakly at her boyfriend's fervor. "I don't think he'll be cutting anymore stupid promos for awhile, babe."

John's smile dropped as soon as he noticed his girlfriend's troubled demeanor. "Hales, what's wrong?" He placed his belt on the couch and moved to her. "Do I need to beat somebody up?" He joked.

"No." She shook her head. "It's my own stupidity for getting my hopes up."

He tilted his head to the side, studying her. "What do you mean? Talk to me, baby."

"Well, I figured since I've faced off with Melina twice now and won both times, I thought I'd ask Stephanie if there was a possibility for me to face her again at Vengeance, for the title." She stepped into his arms and sighed. "I really want that belt John, but Stephanie thinks I'm still too green to get a shot yet. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm really glad for Candice, she deserves it, but that was the goal, Dwayne and I set, to become the Champ."

John hugged her to him. "I'm sorry Haley, but baby I'm going to have to agree with Steph on this one. I know you have the talent and the drive to be Champion. It was written all over you the moment you got here, but it's too soon. You're going to get your shot, baby and when you do you're going to win, but right now, it's Candice's time." He kissed her hair. "You just need to get some more wins on your record right now, really make a name for yourself. You can add another tonight, against Mickie."

"I know." She stood up on her toes and kissed him. "I just really want it. I've wanted it since before I joined. It's the patience I'm having trouble with."

"You'll get it, Hales. I know you will." He gave her one last brief kiss. "I hate to break this up, but you and I both have matches to get ready for."

"True." She conceded. "Plus, I promised Maria a quick interview."

"If I don't get you before your match, good luck Hales." He flashed her a charming grin.

"Same to you, Champ." Feeling slightly better, she slipped out the door and headed down the corridor where Maria was waiting for her in the area they had set up for interviews.

"Haley!" Maria pounced like she had been waiting for her. "Oh, I'm so excited to finally do this interview."

"Glad I could help you out, Ria." Haley let her friend propel her forward in front of the cameras.

"And we're on in five…four…three…two…one." The camera's red light blinked on and Maria was all business.

"Hello everyone, I'm here with RAW's newest Diva, Haley." Maria began the interview with her signature giggle and there was cheering from the crowd watching on the titantron.

"So Haley, rumor has it you were trained by The Rock, himself!" Maria held the microphone toward her, waiting for her to elaborate.

"That's not a rumor, Maria, that's a fact." Haley corrected gently. "I've known the Rock all my life. When I decided to get involved with wrestling, I left Boston for Miami to have my good friend coach and train me. I wanted to be really good, you know. Not just someone who's here because they look cute in a short skirt. So Rock got back into the ring with me and pushed me to where I am today. He's a ruthless trainer, but he teaches you a hell of a lot and expects nothing less than the best. I owe him big time."

"That must have been quite a thrilling experience though." Maria flushed. "Not only working with an awesome superstar, but he's also incredibly hot as well.

Haley wrinkled her nose and laughed. "Ew, he's practically my big brother. There was definitely nothing more then friendly feelings there."

"Well then, if you're not interested in the Rock, then is there a man in your life, or are you all wrestling, all the time?" Maria pressed.

"No, I've got the best of both worlds right now. You're always up for gossip, Maria, so I know you've probably heard by now about my new relationship with John Cena." Haley heard the cheering from the crowd. "So not only am I wrestling, I'm with a guy who understands exactly where I'm coming from. He's a great guy and he's teaching me a lot of ring skills as well."

"Are you going to use what you've learned, tonight against Mickie James?" Maria asked. "After all, she's a former Women's Champion."

"Maria, no matter who I'm facing, every time I step into the ring I bring everything I have to the table. Each match I'm in I learn something from and I use it in the next one. Not only will I bring what the Rock and John have taught me, but Melina, Jillian and Victoria have taught me a few things as well. You don't improve if you don't push yourself, and that's what I intend on doing." She turned to look directly into the camera.

"It's different for me in a sense, that there's a guy sitting at home, watching this program, studying my every move like hawk. I have goals like anyone else here and one of them is to make the Rock proud." She continued. "I hope to live up to his legacy and carve out my own in the Women's division. If I keep going the way I am, I know I'll make it at some point."

"That's a lot of pressure." Maria commented.

"It is, but that's what makes me strive to be better." She smiled brightly. "Since I haven't come up with my own catch phrases yet, I'll borrow two from my two favorite guys. Mickie, if you want some, come get some; because I'm about to lay the smackdown on some candy ass!"

There was a roar of approval from the crowd as Haley left the interview area, feeling pumped and ready for her match.

"Well you heard her, JR, Haley ready to kick some ass!" King turned to partner. "Which means there's Diva action in store for us tonight!'

"Tonight, the rookie Haley will take on the former Women's Champion, Mickie James, folks, and its next!" JR said into the camera, before they cut to commercial.

A/N: Just to clarify because a couple people asked, you may vote as many times as you want, and even change your mind. I'd prefer it however if you keep down to one superstar lol. It's confusing if you do too. So in the recent count ups, it's...

1 Jeff

2 Batista

3 John

4 Chris (still only down by one)

We've got an interesting match in the next chapter, so review and stay tuned! Keep voting if you want.


	9. New Friends, Fierce Enemies

Chapter 8:

_Got you hot flammable like fire_

_Come with me let me take you higher_

_I'm the object of all your desire_

_And your attention is all I require_

_Don't stop now 'cause I'm on a roll_

_Make me go anywhere that you go_

_I'm that dream in your head when you're sleepin'_

_I'm that secret inside that you're keepin' woah-woah_

_You want this don't front qué __qué qué__pasa_

_Speak up __cuál__es__ la __cosa_

_Ven__aquí__ let's get closer and closer_

_I say no-oh-oh_

_If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_

_Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh_

_Together we run the show-oh-oh_

As Kat Deluna's "Run the Show" blasted through the speakers and her titantron began to roll, Haley leapt out onto the stage, mocking punching and kicking the air. Cheers rose from the audience as she did one final high kick before making her way down the ramp and into the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Boston, Massachusetts, Haley!" Lillian Garcia's voice cut over the music.

Haley posed one last time in the center of the ring as her music died down. She placed her hands on her knees and looked up at the stage, waiting patiently for Mickie to make her appearance. She felt confident tonight.

The music changed to a funky drumming and clapping rhythm and Mickie skipped onto the stage, flipping her hair as she came down the ramp. Her peppy energy was infectious and she too received plenty of cheers. She slid into the ring and scaled onto the turnbuckle, saluting the fans.

"And her opponent, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!" Lillian lowered the microphone and exited the ring, as the ref came to the center and Mickie's music drifted away.

"Okay Ladies, here are the rules, no hair pulling, no biting and no eye gauging. Okay, let's keep it clean!" Mike Chioda, one of WWE's more respected referees informed the two Divas, who nodded at him. "Let's ring the bell."

The two Divas began to circle each other once the bell rung three times, signaling the start of the match.

"I really like this match up, King. Both of these young women are young, courageous and talented." JR commented.

"I like this match too, JR, two brunettes. Puppies!" King exclaimed.

"Well referee Mike Chioda has signaled the bell and oh! What a kick to the sternum by Mickie James. She's coming on aggressive and quick, as usual for her." JR's wince could practically be heard through his voice.

Haley felt the air leave her lungs and she staggered away from Mickie, after that harsh kick to the gut. Mickie advanced forward; however and Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle. Haley felt her air supply cut off as Mickie's boot pressed unrelentingly against her throat. Only when the count neared five did the pressure release, before Haley was dropkicked in the chest.

She stumbled out of the corner, gasping for air, helplessly searching for her bearings. Mickie hit harder and faster than her previous opponents. Micke came from behind and brought Haley down hard with a vicious bull dog. Haley swore she saw stars erupt in front of her eyes. Disoriented, she barely managed to kick out at two when Mickie went for the cover.

Mickie dragged her to her feet by pulling unrelentingly by the hair. Having had enough, Haley struck out to startle Mickie, before charging forward into a spear. She rolled the former Champ into a cradle, only to have her power out at two.

Haley propelled herself off the ropes and clotheslined Mickie, following it up with a leg drop. When the older Diva remained motionless, Haley made her way to the nearest turnbuckle in preparation for Haley's Comet. The crowd urged her on, but she would never get the chance to use it. Once she had reached the top turnbuckle, Melina decided to interfere.

Her balance was always precarious at best on that top turnbuckle; one hard shove from Melina had her toppling off into the canvas headfirst. Haley vaguely heard the bell ring, as Mike Chioda called a disqualification in her favor. Melina's high pitched screaming that Haley would never be good enough to come near her title cut over the roars of the crowd as everything grew fuzzy. The last thing she saw before succumbing to the darkness was Mickie's face of concern as she bent over Haley to check on her.

"Hang in there, Haley." Mickie stroked a hand through the young woman's hair as her eyelids fluttered closed.

Melina was still trash talking at the top of the stage and the crowd was jeering at her. Mickie shot her a death glare, but there wasn't anything she would do to her at the moment. She wasn't going to leave Haley alone while Chioda beckoned the medics down to the ring.

"You're going to be okay, Haley." Mickie wasn't sure whether she was trying to assure her hurt opponent, or herself, as the medics brought down a stretcher.

When Haley awoke, she was in the quiet trainer's room. A headache throbbed behind her eyes and she was definitely body sore. Mickie stood beside the exam table, smiling down at her.

"How are you feeling, Killer?" She asked.

"Like I crashed into a brick wall." Haley groaned, sitting up. "What are you doing back here with me?"

""More like you head butted canvas, but same difference in your skull right?" Mickie joked. "I came back with you to make sure you were okay. That was a bad fall and a nasty move on Melina's part."

"Stupid bitch." Haley muttered. "I had you too."

Mickie laughed. "I think you hit your head a little too hard. You're lucky she interfered or I would have whipped your skinny ass around that ring."

Haley scoffed. "Yeah whatever." She turned serious. "Thanks Mickie."

"No problem." The veteran shrugged. "We'll have a rematch sometime."

Haley was cut off from replying by the commotion outside and John Cena burst through the door. "Where is she? I want to see her now!"

"John, I'm right here." Haley leant around Mickie to wave him over.

"Hales!" In two strides, he covered the distance between them and crushed her against his chest. "Jesus, you scared the crap out of me."

"She's all right, John. She's only been unconscious for about ten minutes. It's a fairly minor concussion. She was also going on about how she had me beat in that match so I'd say she's feeling just fine." Mickie touched her arm. "We'll plan that rematch for a later date. Feel better soon."

"Thank you, Mickie, for everything." Haley's voice was slightly muffled from John's embrace.

"No problem, Killer. Catch you later." Mickie paused at the door and looked back over her shoulder. "By the way, just thought you'd like to know that Candice totally went after Melina backstage and kicked her ass for what she did to you."

Haley laughed and snuggled into John. "Remind me to thank her later."

"Will do." Mickie saluted them and left.

"Are you sure you're all right?" John inquired.

"Yeah." She looked up at him. "One things for sure though. Next time we're in the ring, I'm going to bring everything I've got and make her pay. I will be worthy for that title."

A/N: Okay, so I must say that I am totally pissed about this pitting Triple H and Jeff Hardy against each other thing going on. I started watching wreslting in 1998 and Triple H has been one of my favorites for the longest time, face or heel I'm addicted to the Game. Yet, I've loved Jeff almost as long. These last few weeks have been awesome seeing them team up and I even squeal when Triple H played hero when Jeff Hardy looked like he was in serious trouble. I was hoping when Regal started his spiel last week about wanting to see both of them compete at Armageddon that he meant they could take on Cade and Murdoch for the tag titles. I mean come on, how awesome would that be! The Game who is all force, power and strength with Jeff who is all agility, speed and daring. One hell of a set of tag team champions right there!

Now they have to fight each other?! What the hell is up with that?! Regal even put the prospect of having a shot at the title come Royal Rumble made it worse. I'd like to see both of them Champion at some point, but right now I think it's Jericho's time to shine! Urgh, this makes me mad. Even with that knowledge, Triple H still came out and helped Jeff Hardy Monday night. This whole thing sucks!

Anyway, now that I'm done rambling. This story is really picking up. I'm really having fun writing Haley's career, and I think I've decided who she's going to end up with. Now, you're going to have to read through to figure it out and by all means keep on voting because it's not set in stone. Those she does not end up with, she will have very close friendships with. I might even write an alternate ending for the runner up, but that's still up in the air.

1: Jeff

2: Batista

3: John

4: Chris

REVIEW!


	10. Past and Present, Starstruck Either Way

Chapter 9:

"Coming!" Haley scrunched the ends of her hair with the white cotton towel, removing any excess water before exiting the bathroom and going to answer the door. She assumed it was John, who had gone back to his room to shower and change before they went out to breakfast.

"Hey, I left the door unlocked for you." She laughed, swinging open the door. Anything else she was going to say died on her lips.

He stood tall at 6'4, just around two hundred and fifty pounds. Sold muscle rippled beneath the material of his t-shirt that read 'Just Bring It' in bold letters. He wore black track pants with white trim and sneakers. He looked ready for a workout. He smiled at her, pulling sunglasses down and raising one eyebrow at her suggestively.

"Dwayne!" With a delighted squeal, she leapt at him. Her legs formed a vice around his hips and her arms coiled around his neck, clinging. One of his arms hooked under her bottom to hold her up, while the other looped around her back in support. Content, she inhaled his familiar scent of ivory soap and anti-perspirant.

"I missed you too, Haley baby." She could feel the chuckle rumble up through his chest.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you or anything."

"I saw your hard fall the other night. Had to come check on you, baby." He gently set her back on her feet.

"I told you I was fine when you called." She shook her head in bemusement and smiled.

"That was your first injury and I had to watch you get carried out by the medics from a million states away. I wanted to see for myself." He shrugged. "And because of it, I think some training is in order. What do you say?"

She thought of John and their plans for breakfast. They spent most of their time together as it was and she hadn't seen Dwayne since she had joined the RAW tour. He probably would understand her taking a rain check, or at least she hoped he would.

"I say yeah, just let me change and called John." She walked back into her hotel room, with Dwayne following.

"You're letting that Chump keep tabs on you already?" Dwayne teased, taking a seat on her bed.

"Hardly." She scoffed. "I don't need to call my boyfriend to ask for permission, what kind of girl do you take me for? We had plans for breakfast so I'm going to let him know to go on without me."

"Aw Haley baby, canceling dates with your precious boyfriend to spend time with me, I'm flattered." He placed a hand over his heart, playing at appreciative.

"Oh shut up." She reached for the sweater on top of her suitcase and chucked it at him.

He snatched it out of the air with ease and tossed it aside. With an embellished swagger, he crossed to her and bent her into an exaggerated dip. "I always knew you couldn't resist The Rock, or his certain charms." He arched an eyebrow before placing a big, noisy kiss on her mouth, just as John walked into the room.

John froze in the threshold on the doorway, frowning at the scene of his girlfriend being kissed by another man, no matter how brief the embrace or the knowledge that he was like her older brother. He relaxed slightly, however, when the Rock smirked playfully at him.

"Well baby, we've been caught red handed" Dwayne straightened and brought Haley back to her feet. "It's time to come clean. The truth is Johnny boy is that Haley here is madly in love with me and just can't control herself. She's bewitched me and now is carrying my lovechild. So we're off to Viva Rock Vegas to elope and then run off some secluded island in the Caribbean." He said it all with a straight face.

"Oh, get off me, you animal!" Haley shoved at him, hardly containing her laughter at the ludicrous story.

"Funny, I didn't realize Batista was here. I thought he'd be with SmackDown." Dwayne joked.

"Shut up." She scolded, before looking over at John. "See what happens when I get a concussion? The circus comes to town and I get left with a buffoon!"

"You love me!" Dwayne winked and sat back down on the edge of the bed. "We were just about to enjoy the better aspects of our hot, illicit affair when the ball and chain walked in."

"You mean Chain gang." John bent down to kiss Haley briefly in greeting. "Besides, why would she want an affair with you when The Champ Is Here!"

"Because she can smeeeelllll what the Rock is cooking!" Dwayne argued with a smirk.

"Oh god, both of you, shut it!" Haley rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "John, I'm sorry. Dwayne just arrived for an impromptu training session after the other night. Do you mind if I skip out on breakfast?"

"Oh yeah, she can smell what the Rock is cooking." Dwayne grinned. "We're going to lay the SmackDown! On some candy-ass!"

"Shut it, Dwayne!" Haley giggled and shot a playful glare over her shoulder. "You're acting like a five year old."

"Careful Haley baby, don't make me come over there and show you why they call me 'The Great One'!" Dwayne mock threatened.

"You're a large cup of Dunkin Donut's coffee?!" Haley gasped. "Oh I need one of those!"

Dwayne lay back on the bed and got comfortable. "I've checked into the SmackDown hotel and am more than ready to rumble."

"It's no problem, Hales." John assured his girlfriend, bending down to give her another quick kiss. "Just do me a favor and remember, if you want some, come get some!"

"Oh Jesus, stop it!" She giggled.

"I'm untouchable." He grinned over at the Rock. "He's just got nothing to touch."

"Bring it!" Rock dared.

"Call me when you're done, we can all grab lunch or something. Word life." He started for the door. "You can't see me." He added to Dwayne. "My time is now!" He disappeared down the hall.

"I like him, Haley baby." Dwayne approved. "Funny guy."

Haley shot him an obvious look. "That's because you both are ridiculously alike in mannerisms."

"Why do you think I like him?" This time both of Dwayne's eyebrows shot up. "He doesn't sing, but he raps, which is close enough, I guess."

"We all know how much you like to sing." Haley commented. "Lunch will be interesting."

"Anything is interesting when the Rock is involved." Dwayne rose and started for the door. "Just like our training session to come. I'll wait for you in the lobby while you get changed."

"I'll be down shortly." She promised.

"Take your time, Haley baby. It'll give the Great One the chance sign more autographs and take more pictures with his loyal fans." He sighed dramatically. "I always knew how to stir excitement."

"So full of yourself." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and throw something else at him for his arrogance. "I'll see you in five minutes."

"Like I said, no rush." He laughed. 'See you in a few, Haley."

Once he left, she traded her low-rise jeans, off the shoulder top and flip flops, for track pants, a sports bra and zip up sweat shirt and sneakers. She pulled her hair up into a slightly lop sided bun with a few strands falling loose to add some appeal to her vanity.

"This is going to be one hell of a day." She muttered to herself, zipping up the sweat shirt to her bust line.

She reached for her gym bag and grabbed her cell phone. Dwayne was, as he said, signing autographs and taking photos with several kids, when she reached the lobby. She couldn't help but be awed at the sight of fans with their hero. No matter how long he was away from the ring, he'd always be the King of it. He helped make wrestling what it was today and she knew that some day in the future, she'd be present at his induction to the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony. He would always be a legend, even to those who should have grown up by this point.

With a happy sigh, she made her way over to him and his followers. For the first time, she was feeling a little star struck by the man who had been her friend and coach for most of her young adult life.

A/N: I think this was one of my favorite chapters to write. I like writing the relationship between Haley and the Rock. It's fun and loving and he really helps her out. He's going to have a bigger role in the fic as we go on. REVIEW REVIEW! Go ahead and vote some more if you want. I still haven't set anything in stone. Do me a favor and send your vote in a review rather than an email, though I do like everyone's ideas in the emails I've recieved. But, I have Haley's wrestling career all figured out, its the romantic lead that's undecided, though I've pretty much decided, but knowing me I might change my mind, so keep on voting.

1: Jeff

2: Batista

3: Chris (Y2J is now ahead by one)

4: John


	11. Lovers Fight, Enemies Unite

Chapter 10:

A few days later, Haley entered the Civic Center in Hartford, Connecticut. She had spent the last few mornings training with Dwayne and the evenings being entertained by him. He had waited backstage at the House shows, cheering her on and almost pressuring her to really do her best out there. And yes, even though she had been sad when he had left for Miami that morning; his visit had still put her in a really confident mood for RAW tonight.

She felt so motivated in fact, that she was praying that she'd be facing Melina tonight. She had been tussling with Jillian Hall at the House Shows and she really wanted to seek payback on the Women's Champ for the concussion she received at her hands.

"Hey, how's head?" Mickie James seemed to appear out of thin air and fall into step beside her.

"Oh hey, Mickie." Haley smiled brightly. "It's good. Like the trainer's said, it was fairly mild, so it didn't cause me any problems."

"Well that's good to hear." Mickie reached over and tugged a lock of her hair. "You can't afford that much more empty space up there as it is."

"Shut up!" Haley playfully bumped her using her hip.

"I'm just kidding!" Mickie laughed. "Well, I thought you'd be interested to know that you're facing Melina tonight in a mixed tag match. Just in case you needed something to make you feel better."

"You saw the card, already?" Haley raised an eyebrow in interest. "Am I with Jeff again?"

"Yes, I saw the card, and no, you're not teaming with Jeff tonight." Mickie rubbed the back of her neck. "Tonight its going to be Melina and Mr. Kennedy versus you and Randy Orton."

Haley paled. "Wait, I'm partnered with Orton? Do they not know who my boyfriend is?"

"Well, at least John hates both of those guys. You can use the excuse that Randy's the better wrestler out of the two." Mickie shrugged helplessly.

"That's not going to stop John from going off the handle." Haley groaned. "Can't I partner with someone else?"

"I don't think management will agree." Mickie shook her head. "Well I've got to get ready for my match with Jillian. Good luck in your match tonight, Haley and with John."

"Thanks Mickie." Haley accepted the other Diva's supportive hug. "Kick Jillian's ass tonight!"

With a wink, Mickie started off down the hall. "You know I will. I'll even throw in an extra shot for you. Don't stress too much and try to enjoy your match. You'll get to pay Melina back for the concussion."

"Right." Haley watched her new found friend disappear around the corner and sighed, already feeling defeated. There was no way John was going to be completely cool with her match tonight. If there was one person in this company he despised, it was Randy Orton. He wouldn't take the fact that his girlfriend was teaming with his most loathed opponent lightly.

As for Haley, she had yet to really form an opinion on Randy. She was one of those people who liked to form their own opinion about someone and ignored the reputation that preceded the superstar. So far, she found him to have a touch of smugness, but nice enough from their first meaning, a little forward though.

With a weary sigh, she braced herself and entered John's locker room. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, tying the laces of his sneakers. He was dressed for his match against Bobby Lashley later on tonight.

"Hey Hales." His lightening-quick grin faded when he noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong baby?" His expression changed to one of concern. "Did you and Rock have a fight or something before he left?"

"No, Dwayne and I are completely cool." She dropped down beside him. "I'm facing Melina tonight in a mixed tag team match."

"Don't you want to face her though, because of what she did to you?" Confusion laced his voice.

"Yes, but she's partnered with Mr. Kennedy." She leaned to rest her head against his shoulder.

"So? He's a tool." He said it matter-of-factly, before kissing her hair. "As long as you have a decent partner you have nothing to worry about. Did they team you with Jeff again?"

"No, I wish." She winced.

He chuckled. "Aw baby, are you partnered with Umaga or something, is that why you're so upset?"

"Nope, but you'll probably wish I were."

"Well, that doesn't sound promising so I've got no more guesses. Who are you partnered with?" His hand stroked through her hair.

"Randy Orton." She tensed, awaiting his explosion.

His hand fisted. "I'm sorry, baby, did you just say Randy Orton?"

"Yes." She flinched, he was going to blow.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" He leapt to his feet. "ARE THEY OUT OF THEIR MINDS?"

"Quite possibly." She agreed with a nod.

"THEY'RE TEAMING MY GIRLFRIEND WITH THE MAN I HATE THE MOST!" Anger rippled through the room like an earthquake. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

Slamming the door with enough force to make the hinges shake, he stormed out of the locker room, leaving a trembling Haley in his wake.

"Well that went well." She muttered sarcastically. "Thanks for the well wishes, John. Your support means the world to me." She rolled her eyes, reached for her gear and went to change. "Just freaking great!"

She slipped into black cotton pants that had Haley in white going down the right pant leg and black tank top that split down the middle and was laced up with black leather string, leaving and inch of skin visible of her torso. She pulled the top half of her hair back, letting a couple front pieces fall forward and put on her elbow pads. Trading her flip flops for black sneakers with white stripes, Haley felt satisfied with her ring appearance. Now hopefully John would come back before her match started.

Twenty minutes later, John hadn't returned and Haley needed to go to the gorilla position if she was going to make it on time for her match. She couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by his behavior as she left the locker room and started down the hall. She waved and exchanged greetings with the superstars she knew and liked and ignored the ones she didn't, like Snitsky and Umaga.

Melina, Kennedy and Randy were already in the gorilla position when she got there. Kennedy was scowling, something new and different, while Melina snapped her wad of gum continuously. London and Kendrick were still battling with the Highlanders, so they had some time before they would make their way to the ring.

"How's your head?" Melina asked cattily.

Haley ignored her and stepped up beside Randy, who smirked down at her. "Nice shirt." He commented.

"Let me guess, it would look better on your bedroom floor?" She quipped, shooting him a smug expression of her own.

His grin flashed. "Nah, more like in shreds when I rip it off you."

"You're so charming." She shot back dryly.

"A lot of women agree with you there." He turned serious and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know loverboy probably had a conniption fit when he found out we were partners tonight. I can assure you right now that we are going to go out there and win this match, kicking ass along the way."

"I plan on it. That bitch won't get the better of me again." She shot a glare at the Women's Champion. "She's going down."

"I've got your back out there." He promised, squeezing her shoulder. "No matter what John told you, you can trust me."

"Ditto." She smiled gratefully at him.

"We're going to cue music in five minutes after commercial. You two are going out first. Are you going out separately?" A stage hand stopped in front of them.

"Together?" Randy looked at her for conformation. At her approving nod, he continued. "My titantron."

"Right." The tech jotted it down. "Five minutes." He reminded them before walking away.

"Thanks." Haley rolled her shoulders. "I'm ready to kick some serious ass!"

"Ditto." He quoted her from moments ago.

They exchanged a smile, just before the stage hand began their countdown.

A/N: Don't fret, I haven't chosen Randy! But, I am giving him a more significant role in this fic. Keep on voting and keep on reviewing!

1 Jeff

2 Batista

3 John and Chris are now tied


	12. Kicking Ass and Heroics

Chapter 11:

_Hey_

_Hey nothing you can say_

_Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me_

_Now it's time to shine_

_I'm gonna take what's mine_

_While you're burning inside my light_

The stage lit up with hues of orange and gold as Haley followed Randy onto the stage. Bright sparks showered down behind them as Randy posed at the top of the ramp. Haley went on a bit ahead to exchange high fives with the fans.

"The following mixed tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, the team of Haley and Randy Orton!" Lilian Garcia's cut over Drive Mercy's 'Burn in My Light'.

"Well King," The ever faithful Jim Ross turned to his longtime commentary partner Jerry "The King" Lawler. "This is a team I wasn't sure I'd ever witness. We have John Cena's girlfriend and John Cena's most hated rival, one of his opponents at Vengeance, scheduled to take on Melina and Mr. Kennedy."

"John Cena must be fuming backstage, JR. His beautiful girlfriend is side by side with the Legend Killer tonight!" King commented, sucking in a sharp breath as Haley leaned over the ropes to blow a kiss to a group of male fans who were yelling things like 'Marry Me' to her. "Man, I wish I could be Randy Orton right now."

Done being flirtatious, Haley turned around to wait for their opponents, as Randy's music died down. Her adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She was more than ready for this match. Randy came up beside her and placed his hand on her lower back as she bent to place her hands on her knees. They were going to win.

_Kennedy!_

Loud, boisterous rock music cut through the air and Melina pranced onto the stage beside a glowering Mr. Kennedy. His face was a ruddy shade of red, which made his bleach blonde hair appear white. Next to him, Melina was dressed in hot pink from head to toe. Her smug, satisfied smile made Haley was to leap off the ropes and tackle her to the ground. However, she restrained herself as they entered the ring.

"And their opponents, in the ring, the team of Mr. Kennedy and the WWE Women's Champion, Melina!" Lilian lowered her microphone and exited the ring.

She'd have plenty of opportunities to take Melina down tonight and inflict as much pain as possible. She kept her eyes glued to the Women's Champion as she did her traditional splits entrance. She was ready to charge the moment that bell rang, she barely noticed Randy's hand moving in soothing circles over her back. He could sense just how much she wanted to rend Melina limb from limb.

"Almost time." He assured her. "Let them enjoy their little moment, by the time we're done, they'll be lying in the ring while we're celebrating over them on the turnbuckles."

"That's the only thing that's keeping me from ripping the hair out of her head." Haley replied through grit teeth.

"Music's stopping now." He didn't remove his hand from her back as she straightened. It was almost a restraint as well as a balm to keep her from hurtling at Melina to early.

The referee signaled for the bell and to Haley's disappointment, Kennedy waved Melina off, determined to start the match. Randy stepped in front her, making contact with her hip and gently pushed her back in the direction of the ropes, before advancing on Kennedy.

With a sigh, Haley watched the two men grapple. Kennedy started with an Irish whip into the ropes, but Randy came back with a thundering clothesline. When the blonde got back to his feet Randy dropkicked him right back into the canvas. Right hooks and left hooks were exchanged before Kennedy managed to suplex Randy towards Haley's corner and made a hasty tag to Melina in order to catch his breath.

As it was a mixed tag match, Haley wasn't required to make a tag. She erupted through the ropes and flew past Randy like a rabid dog turned loose. She took Melina down with a spear and knocked her head around with a couple of forearm strikes. Taking a page out of Randy's book, she let out an impressive standing dropkick to Melina once the Women's Champion got back to her feet from the assault. Melina stumbled back into the ropes, bouncing off and countering Haley's attack with a clothesline, taking Haley right off her feet.

"Come on, Haley!" Randy encouraged, leaning over the ropes. "You can do this!"

Melina trying to keep the momentum in her favor lifted Haley up to do a cross body, but Haley shifted her legs around Melina's neck and brought her down in a huricanrana takedown. Furious, Haley irish whipped Melina in the turnbuckle with enough force to leave Melina gasping for air. In the mood to try out the newest move she had learned that week, Haley went to the opposite turnbuckle, before coming back at Melina through a series of handsprings to land an elbow in the face. Dwayne had taught her the springboard reverse elbow.

Not quite done yet, when Melina stumbled forward clutching her nose, Haley grabbed her head from behind and brought her down with a running bulldog. Running to the ropes, Haley used their propulsion to baseball slide dropkick Melina in a heap outside the ring. Feeling satisfied, Haley practically skipped over to Randy and tagged him in so he and Kennedy could finish the match.

"Wipe that grin off your face." He teased with smirk before going after Kennedy with a round of right hands.

Laughing, Haley stepped back through the ropes and watched the two men duke it out. "Come on, Randy!" She cheered.

Randy had the upper hand and was looking to set up Kennedy for the RKO when Melina managed to get back onto the apron. Seeing her teammate in trouble, she made to move like she was about to interfere, distracting the referee, who was trying to get her back on the apron. This gave Kennedy the opportunity he wanted and he gave Randy a low blow.

Two can play that game, bitch, Haley thought, as she took action immediately since the ref was still distracted. She climbed to the top turnbuckle and when Kennedy turned, she leapt off taking him down in a resounding flying hurricanrana. The crowd roared its approval when she following it up by grabbing the top rope and jumping onto the middle, using its elasticity to propel her into a springboard moonsault.

She looked over at Randy, who was back on his feet, though strain marred his face. He nodded at her as assurance that he was ready to take it from there. Which was a good thing, as Melina realized her plan had backfired and she stopped distracting the referee.

Randy began to stalk the slowly rising Kennedy, like a lion and its prey. The match was over, Haley could feel it. All Randy had to do was deliver his RKO and they would win. Just as Kennedy stood, Randy pounced and grabbed the back of his neck to perform his signature move.

He never got the chance to as John Cena entered the ring and speared him to the ground. The bell rang repeatedly as the referee ended the match on a disqualification. Melina, sensing a brawl high tailed it back up the ramp. Haley felt red hot anger flood through her. John had cost them the match.

She was so angry in fact, that she wasn't expecting Kennedy to grab her by the hair and slam her back into the ring. The sting of the canvas stemmed from her lower back up to her shoulders and she cried out at the impact. She scrambled backwards, away from Kennedy who just followed her forward. She screamed once she reached the corner and he began to boot her repeatedly in the sternum, causing pain and a lack of oxygen.

He backed off for a moment to taunt the crowd. While Haley struggled to get out of the corner, John and Randy were still going at it outside the ring. Randy had heard her scream and saw her current predicament and was struggling to get John away from him so he could get back in the ring. He couldn't understand why John hadn't taken notice of the beating his girlfriend was currently taking, but he'd ponder that later. Right now, he had to get John down so he could help her.

Haley crawled on her hands. She had to get out of the ring. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough because Kennedy caught a hold of her hair and started to drag her back to her feet. He lined her up back to back with him and she knew he was going for a Green Bay Meatpacker. She willed her legs to move, but she was too worn down. Kennedy reached back and pulled her head over his shoulder and she tried to brace herself for the impact.

Out of the corner of his eye, Randy saw what Kennedy was about to do and punched John furiously in the face causing his rival to stumble backwards. Without a seconds pause, Randy slid into the ring and grabbed Kennedy by the head, bringing the Wisconsin native down in an RKO.

Haley's knees buckled and she fell forward in front of the ropes facing the ramp. Ignoring his own soreness, Randy did a baseball slide out of the ring and pulled Haley out as well. She was clutching her stomach in pain, so with practiced ease, Randy lifted her into his arms, bridal style and backed up the ramp. He kept his eyes on John Cena, who was being restrained by the referees and security. He was even more enraged at the sight of his girlfriend in Randy's arms.

"It's ok, Haley. I've got you." Randy assured her. Feeling content enough that John wasn't getting loose anytime soon, he turned and brought Haley backstage, his destination being the trainer's room.

"Thank you." She managed to get out.

"Don't worry about it. I promised you I'd look after you out there." He ignored the inquisitive looks from the other superstars. "I don't know what his problem is. I know he hates me, but he left you in the line of Kennedy's fire."

She felt sore from head to toe. "I don't even care what his problem is. I've never been angrier with anyone in my life!"

"Well take it easy for right now. We have to get you checked out." Randy reasoned.

"We have to get you checked out. He attacked you too." She relaxed in his arms. "I don't even want to see him at all tonight."

"I don't blame you." Randy shook his head. "Not one bit."

A/N: Stupid Kennedy, ergh, I hate the bastard. Honestly, who the hell has to say their name twice all the time. Is he going to forget it, if he doesn't repeat himself? Anyway, things are really starting to heat up, eh? Hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. Keep on voting and keep on reviewing, we've got a couple changes in the voting

1: Jeff

2: Batista

3: Chris (he's now ahead by one vote)

4: John

REVIEW


	13. Heroes All Around

Chapter 12:

Haley re-entered the trainer's room after being told her injuries were nothing more than some nasty bruising. "Hey tough guy, how are you feeling?" She asked Randy, who was holding an icepack on his shoulder.

"A little sore, but not bad, all things considering. I should be asking you that." His dark eyes went cold. "Kennedy is an asshole."

"Exactly, why wouldn't he attack a Diva?" She hopped up onto the bench beside him. "All I have is some bruising, so I won't be wearing midriff bearing tops for a week, but thanks to you, I'm no worse for wear."

His eyes softened. "I'll kick his ass." He promised. "Hopefully next time it will be without your boyfriend's interference."

"Good enough for me." She sighed. "I plan on avoiding him for the rest of the night at least. His stupid pride cost us the match and I could have been seriously hurt due to his carelessness."

"Well, I'm just glad I was able to get him off me in time." Randy removed the icepack from his shoulder. "You need a ride back to the hotel?"

"No." She smiled secretively. "Jeff Hardy offered to give me a lift back to the hotel. I'm going to crash with Candice, since John will probably be hanging around my room."

"All right then." He smirked. "I'm going to try and milk some more attention from that cute, new trainer."

"You're obviously feeling just fine then." She laughed. "Jeff's probably waiting for me anyway. Thank you again Randy, I would be in so much worse condition if you hadn't been there."

"Like I said before, Haley, you can trust me." He stood and hugged her to him. "Get some rest and put biofreeze on those bruises."

"I will, Dr. Orton." She squeezed his waist briefly. "I do trust you, Randy."

"Good." He slowly released her. "Tell Hardy if he doesn't get you back to the hotel safely, I'm going to RKO his ass into next century."

"Easy Killer." She stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Jeff's harmless. You, however, don't break any hearts tonight." Her lips tingled slightly as she pulled away.

"Well that's not quite fair, seeing as you're breaking mine by going home with the rainbow haired wonder tonight." He snaked an arm around her waist for another hug.

"Haha." She rolled her eyes and hugged him again. "I'll see you in the morning, Hero."

"You will?" He lifted his eyebrows at her.

"Yup, I've decided you're having breakfast with me tomorrow morning." With a wink, she opened the door. "See you at nine!" With one last wave, she flounced out the door.

"What is it about that girl?" Randy asked himself, shaking his head at her exuberance. "She'll have the whole roster wrapped around her finger in no time."

Jeff was waiting patiently outside for her. He was dressed down in baggy jeans and an extreme hoodie, his multi-colored hair tied back in a loose knot. "How's Randy doing?" He asked.

"Planning on charming the new trainer, so I would say he's feeling just fine." She giggled. "He's such a manwhore."

Jeff chuckled. "Yeah, he is. Are you ready to go?" He held out the sweatshirt he had grabbed when he retrieved her stuff for her. It was a black zip up that had 'Just Bring It' written in bold on the back.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride, Jeff. I rode in with John and I really don't want to deal with him right now." She told him sincerely. "It's made you and Randy my heroes for the night."

"It's no problem, Haley." He assured, hefting both his and her bags over his shoulder. "We're friends."

"Well, I still appreciate it, more than I can say, at the moment." She followed him out to the parking lot, relieved John wasn't there waiting for her.

"Security banned him from the arena for the rest of the night due to his hot head." Jeff seemed to read her thoughts. "You won't have to worry about him until we get to the hotel."

"I gave Candice my room key, so she, Mickie and Maria went to my room to get my stuff back up to Candice's room." She was glad her avoidance plan was so far working out. "Candice is going to meet me in the lobby so hopefully I won't have to worry about him at all tonight. He's caused enough trouble for me."

"Sounds like you covered all your bases then." He approved with a nod, climbing into the driver's seat and starting the car.

"Let's just hope John doesn't hit one out of the park." She joked, using their baseball analogy.

"Don't worry about it so much, Haley. I won't let him harass you." Jeff began to fiddle with the radio before settling on a rock station.

Haley settled back into the seat and yawned. "Man, I am just wiped out."

"You've had a rough night." He commented, looking over at her in concern. "How are your ribs?"

"Sore. The trainer's said it was nothing more than some bad bruising and Randy suggested biofreeze. Kennedy really planted his boot into them a couple times." She winced and rubbed the sore area gently. "I just won't wear any sort of bikini out to the ring any time soon. Darn, there goes my outfit for next week!" She joked.

"Asshole." Jeff muttered. "He's that pathetic that he has to go after Divas to inflict some sort of damage. Guys like that should be banned from inter-gender and mixed tag matches. I mean he assaulted you after the match was considered over."

"I'm no wuss, Hardy." Haley's eyes narrowed. "I did huricanrana and moonsault him pretty good during the match. So technically I attacked him first."

"I know, Haley. I didn't mean it like that." Jeff blinked. "I just meant that Kennedy shouldn't be attacking women, especially when there is no longer a match."

She relaxed again. "I can agree with that. You're a good friend, Jeff Hardy."

"Likewise." He smiled over at her.

As they pulled into the hotel, Haley dug around her bag for her cell phone and dialed Candice's number. The other Diva picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Haley."

"Hey Candice, Jeff and I are here." Haley informed her impromptu roommate.

"All right, I'll be right down. Just to give you a heads up though, John is storming the hotel looking for you." The playboy cover girl sounded slightly nervous. "He's also staked out your room."

"I figured he would." Haley looked over t Jeff. "I've got Jeff with me though, so we'll be okay."

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute then." Candice hung up.

"John's looking for me." She told him.

"We'll move quickly then." Jeff took her bag from her and carried it with his. "I'll walk you and Candice to her room."

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a hero complex?" Haley teased.

"It's all part of my charm." He wiggled his eyebrows and followed him into the lobby.

Candice was waiting by the elevators; her long caramel colored hair fell in waves over her shoulders and down her back. She was dressed in track pants and a snug white t-shirt, looking ten times more casual than the skimpier outfit she wore earlier tonight.

"Hey!" Candice hugged Haley once they reached her. "Mickie and I were worried about you, so is Maria."

"I promise, I'm perfectly fine, just sore if anything." Haley returned her friend's hug. "Thanks for letting me crash with you."

"No problem. Come on, let's go before John appears." Candice pressed the elevator button and they managed to snag one quickly and made it to her floor without any delays.

After bidding Jeff good night, Candice entered the room to give Haley and Jeff a moment alone to exchange a private good night.

"I know you're probably sick of me saying this, but thank you again for everything tonight, Jeff. You really came through." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Haley." He shoved his hands in his pockets once she backed away.

"Good night, Jeff." He waited until she was inside and had closed the door before letting the huge grin stretch across his face.

A/N: RAW's 15th Anniversary was so sick! Evolution versus Rated RKO and Umaga, best match of the night in my opinion. Yay Cody and Harcore Holly in winning the tag titles! Lita, Trish and Jillian, so funny! I loved how Triple H was just in every segment too, and it was great when Steph just kissed him right in the middle of the ring. I think come Sunday we will see a new WWE Champion, Rnayd got locked into the Walls of Jericho and tapped in like fives seconds! Eric Bischoff getting punched in the face made my night. The ending was just perfect. The only thing missing was the Great One himself, no Rock tonight.

Anyway, you know the drill by now, review!

1: Jeff

2: Batista

3: Chris

4: John

5: Randy

hehe, you guys are giving him votes lol when I kind of eliminated him lol


	14. Girl Bonding Time

Chapter 13:

When Haley entered the Diva's locker room on RAW the next week, she received surprised and skeptical looks from the other women already in there. The whispers immediately started up, but Candice hadn't been too far behind Haley when they got to the arena.

"Haley's been on the roster for over two months now; you can stop staring at her like she's a monkey in a zoo." Candice snapped in a no nonsense tone.

With a huff of annoyance, the other Divas went back to their business of getting ready for matches and such, while Haley turned to her roommate. "Thanks."

"No problem." The former Go Daddy model shrugged nonchalantly. "You and John ever going to make up?"

Haley tossed her gym bag in the locker beside Candice's. "The one time I went to go talk to him this past week; he was completely drunk off his ass."

Candice rolled her eyes. "Men!"

"Am I missing a 'we hate men' bashing?" Mickie appeared on Haley's other side. "They're scum."

Candice laughed. "You're just in time, Mickie. Haley was filling me in on the John situation."

"Oh, when she found him drunk." Mickie flipped her wavy hair over her shoulders.

"Mickie knew before me?!" Candice pretended to look affronted.

This brought a smile to Haley's face. "Sorry Candice, Mickie was one the same floor as John, she ran into me storming out of his room."

"And that was after she tucked his drunken ass into bed and left him water with aspirin on the nightstand." Mickie laughed. "Did either of you pick up the card for tonight?"

"You didn't?" Candice's eyes went huge as she turned to Haley. "You took care of him? Man, you are one heck of a girl. John should be on his knees begging for forgiveness!"

"He was on his face. My conscience wouldn't let me leave him there." Haley defended herself. "He looked pathetic."

"I would have let him rot." Candice smirked. "But then, if my time as one of Vince's Devils didn't prove it, I'll tell you that I have a bit of a mean streak when necessary."

"Hello? Match card anyone?" Mickie interrupted.

"Oh right, sorry Mickie." Candice dug into her bag and pulled out a copy of the match card, handing it to the slightly annoyed Diva. "You and Haley are teaming up tonight against Jillian and Melina. It's the fifth match tonight."

"Sweet!" Mickie put the sheet down and touched up her lipstick.

"What about you?" Haley asked, digging through her bag for a hair brush and her clip.

"I'm match free tonight." Candice winked. "But, since Melina and I are feuding, maybe I'll come down with you girls and sit with JR and King."

"Do it!" Haley and Mickie said in unison. "The more distracted she is, the better our chances are."

"Speaking of, how are your ribs?" Mickie inquired, looking over at the rookie Diva in concern.

"A little sore, but not bad overall, I'll be perfectly capable for the match tonight." Haley assured her.

"Okay." Mickie pulled out her all black ring attire with silver trim. "I was just wondering, in case you wanted me to wear the two of them down first if you weren't one hundred percent."

"I'm not, but I'm good to go." Haley began to drag the brush through her chestnut hair.

"Oh Haley!" Maria Kanellis sing-songed, practically skipping into the women's locker room.

"Hey Maria." Haley greeted her auburn haired friend. "What's up?"

"Guess who's planning on going down to the ring tonight so he can apologize to you in front of everyone?!" Maria sang wistfully.

Haley's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"That's so Triple H and Stephanie!" Mickie made a face of disgust.

"I overheard him on the phone with his brother." Maria nodded enthusiastically. "I think it's so sweet, and brave of him!"

"It should be private." Candice muttered.

"But he said it's because Haley won't talk to him right now." Maria blinked in confusion.

"I know! Sic Randy on him!" Mickie suggested devilishly.

Candice burst into a fit of laughter. "That would be priceless!"

"Or Jeff, though I think Randy would have a better effect." Mickie added. "Either way it would be awesome."

"Guys, John's going out there and putting his heart on the line." Maria protested. "I think you should forgive him for being so sweet. I wish Santino would do something like that for me."

"Maria, you really need to dump that Italian swine." Haley shook her head. "Honestly, you can do so much better than someone like him."

"Yeah." Candice and Mickie agreed.

"Like who?" Maria frowned doubtfully.

"I would rather see you with Umaga than that moron." Mickie rolled her eyes. "Face it, Ria, he's not the most attractive guy. I mean, what is with the hair. And, he has an awful attitude to top it off."

"What about Brian Kendrick?" Haley said thoughtfully. "I think he's really cute and that smile of his is damn sexy!"

"Haley's got a point." Candice nodded. "Brian is very cute. If his wrestling proves anything, he's also brave, and single too."

Maria blushed. "He is pretty cute, isn't he?"

"I think he's absolutely adorable." Haley beamed. "He makes hearts quicken, like a young, blonde Orlando Bloom."

"You're interviewing London and Kendrick tonight, test the waters and flirt with him." Candice urged.

"Dump Santino while you're at it. That way he's more apt to show interest." Haley pulled the top sections of her hair back into her clip and let a couple of pieces fall forward to frame her face.

"You've got nothing to lose, Ria and everything to gain." Mickie went over her eyelashes with mascara.

Haley changed into her ring attire for the night. The black shimmery Lycra pants hugged her legs from hips to ankles and tucked neatly into her black suede knee high wrestling boots. Her tank top was a glittering champagne color made of spandex that hugged her torso, long enough to reach her hips as her abdomen was still too bruised to reveal any of her midriff.

"Cute outfit." Candice tugged the hem of Haley's top lower. "I like this color on you."

"I bet John will like it too." Mickie teased. "So what are you going to do about him tonight?"

"I don't really know." Haley shrugged. "I guess I'll deal with it when it happens. Right now, I'm focusing on our upcoming match tonight."

"I still say you sic Randy on him." Mickie adjusted the straps of her bra top. "There's irony in that."

"Maybe it'll be a good apology though." Haley felt the sudden need to defend her estranged boyfriend. "Who knows? I'll worry about it when he's out in the ring calling me down."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Candice cut in. "Do me a favor a knock Melina out of her boots. I want her in rough shape come Vengeance. That title is mine."

"I'll knock her out of her boots for the pure pleasure of it." Haley grinned wickedly at the playboy cover girl. "I'm still a little bitter about my concussion. She's going down."

A/N: I decided to hype up Haley's relationship with the girls in this chapter, because every woman needs her girlfriends. Coming up next, an intense Diva Tag match.

VOTE & REVIEW

1: Jeff

2: Batista & Chris (thanks to Turtlegirl these two are now tied)

3: John

4: Randy


	15. First Loss

Chapter 14:

"Well folks, we'd like to thank for inviting us into your homes tonight, wherever that may be as we continue with our weekly segment of Monday Night RAW." Jim Ross said as they returned from commercial break.

"And if you're just joining us now, you're right on time for some Diva tag action!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler exclaimed, not bothering to mask the excitement in his voice.

Loud techno music blasted through the Civic Center of Hartford, Connecticut. Several photographers scrambled out onto the stage and two technicians rolled out a red carpet, as Melina and Jillian Hall stood before it, posing.

"The following Diva tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, the team of Jillian Hall and the WWE Women's Champion, Melina!" Lilian Garcia's voice cut over the techno as the two women strutted down to the ring.

Jillian pranced through the ropes and held her hands skyward in the center of the ring, while Melina performed her traditional splits entrance. Strobe lights flashed across the ring, as Melina did one more pose before the music was cut.

_Let me show what love is_

_Let me show how to move your body_

_Let me show you how to make me crazy_

_Too much loving never hurt nobody_

_Oooh, never hurt nobody, ooh_

_Let me show what loves is_

_Never hurt nobody, no_

_Let me show you how to make me crazy_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, the number one contender for the Women's Championship, Candice Michelle!" Lilian announced Candice's entrance with a bit more enthusiasm as her friend, marched down the ramp with a sexy sashay.

"Whoo hoo JR, it's Candice Michelle and she's coming over here!" King practically leapt from his chair to embrace the former Go Daddy model.

"Hi!" Candice kissed his cheek, ignoring the death glares Melina was shooting her way.

"Well Candice, we'd like to thank you for joining us." JR, ever polite as always, gently shook her hand. "We're assuming you're out here to scout your competition for Vengeance."

"Absolutely JR, and I'm really looking forward to seeing Mickie and Haley kick some ass. Both of them are incredibly talented." Candice sung her friends praises.

"No arguments here." JR agreed. "But they'll certainly find some formidable opponents in these Jezebels, Melina and Jillian."

Candice's music silenced and Mickie's funky drumming and clapping rhythm echoed through the arena. It was received with cheers from the crowd as Mickie skipped out onto the stage, with Haley play punching and high kicking the air behind her. The two agile brunettes slid into the ring and each grabbed a turnbuckle.

"And their opponents, Haley and Mickie James!" Lilian exited the ring and the referee rung the bell to signal the start of the match. Mickie and Jillian ducked through the ropes and stood on the apron, leaving Melina and Haley in the ring.

"It looks like Haley and Melina are going to start us off here." JR commented.

"You know guys; both Mickie and Haley are pumped for this match." Candice informed them. "Haley's still a little bitter about her concussion two weeks ago at the hands of Melina."

"I can't say I blame her, Melina nearly ruined a perfectly good set of puppies!" King sounded horrified at the thought.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, Haley and Melina began to circle each other. They rushed forward to grapple and Melina got the upper hand by twisting Haley's left arm painfully. Haley struggled to drag Melina forward to her could reach the ropes. After a couple of tugs, she did and using her right arm and the ropes, she flipped over to untwist her arm and come back at Melina with a knee to the midsection.

The veteran Diva let go of her wrist and doubled over. Haley brought her elbow down on the back of Melina's neck. Haley backed into the ropes, bounced off them and clotheslined Melina right off her feet. Haley went to mimic her previous move, when Jillian moved over and grabbed at her hair.

"Ah!" Whipping around, Haley performed a powerful standing dropkick that would have Randy Orton cheering wildly backstage, as Jillian flew off the apron and into the security wall.

"Yeah Haley!" Mickie yelled in approval.

Unfortunately, Jillian's distraction provided Melina enough time to recover. Haley turned back to her legal opponent only to be Irish whipped into the opposite turnbuckle. With her arms draped over the top rope, Haley was stuck. Knowing where to hit, Melina began to drive her shoulder right in Haley's already tender sternum. Excruciating pain stemmed from the blows and Haley couldn't help but cry out.

"Come on Melina, get out of the corner!" The referee reprimanded. "1…2…3…4!"

Melina broke it up on the four count, grabbing Haley by the hair, she brought her down in a running bull dog. Stunned and dazed, Haley felt herself being dragged toward Melina's corner. Melina made the tag to Jillian, who began to climb the turnbuckle.

"Haley, move!" Mickie warned, but it was too late.

Jillian leapt off the turnbuckle into a 450 splash onto Haley's mid section, causing her to scream in agony. Laughing and gloating, Jillian hooked the leg and just before the ref counted to three, Mickie broke up the count. Enraged, Jillian turned to the other Diva, who the ref was forcing back into her corner.

Haley took the moment to catch her breath and started struggling to her feet, trying to ignore the pain in her ribs. She was pulling herself up by the ropes, when Jillian refocused her attention on her again. The blonde bimbo attempted a running clothesline and by sheer will, Haley ducked underneath her and made a mad dash for her corner, tagging Mickie in.

She hung onto the second rope, clutching her throbbing abdomen, while Mickie went to work on the opposition. By the cheers of the crowd and Jillian's cries of pain, Haley knew Mickie was lighting the place up. She only forced herself to her feet when she heard Melina's carnal scream and assumed they were attempting to double team her partner.

Haley dropped to the ground in time to see Melina run towards her. Mickie was being held up by Jillian so the two could drop Mickie into a bull dog. Haley seized Melina around the ankles when she tried to bounce off the ropes and tripped her face first into the canvas. She yanked Melina the rest of the way out of the ring and left her lying prone on the ground.

She got back on the apron just as Jillian was knocked out with a Mick Kick. Mickie grinned broadly and pointed to Haley, before tagging her in. The crowd went wild, knowing what that meant. Never one to disappoint the fans, Haley scaled the turnbuckle, before flipping off into Haley's Comet.

With a laugh, Haley hooked the leg, only to have Melina break up the three count. Mickie pounced on her like a cat and began to punch repeatedly. The referee tried to break the two women up while Haley rose to her feet, rubbing her shoulder, where Melina had just struck her.

She didn't see Beth Phoenix enter the ring until the last second. The self proclaimed Glamazon gave Haley a nasty kick to the sternum, turning her around to apply The Flight of the Phoenix. Haley was elevated into a double chicken wing before being dropped face first into the mat. She rolled over onto her back and everything was fuzzy from there.

While Melina and Mickie continued to exchange blows outside the ring, Jillian crawled over to Haley and draped an arm over her. The referee dropped down and counted to three, before signaling the bell to ring, ending the match.

"Here are your winners, Melina and Jillian Hall!" Lilian announced as the two women started up the ramp with Beth Phoenix, gloating madly.

Mickie slid into the ring, followed by Candice who had abandoned her post at the commentary once Beth had appeared. She hadn't been able to get into the ring because of the referee. The two kneeled beside Haley, who was slowly coming around.

"That Jezebel." JR stated angrily. "She had no business interfering in this match, nor attacking Haley that way!"

"Well one thing's for sure, Haley's having a rough couple of weeks." King sympathized.

Haley sat up with the help of Candice and Mickie, glaring at the three witches who were posing triumphantly on the stage, Melina holding her title over her head.

"You hold that title nice and high, bitch!" Candice muttered, supporting Haley as they stood. "Your days with it are numbered."

"Why the hell did the she-man interfere?" Mickie stood on Haley's other side, running her hand down the back of Haley's hair. "That bitch!"

"I can't believe we lost." Haley felt her heart sink. This was her first loss since joining the WWE and she knew that this was not a feeling she liked, especially being pinned.

"It's not your fault, Haley." Mickie assured her.

"You had those two owned, before the Manazon decided to butt in." Candice gave her a side hug. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

The trio made their way up the ramp to a chorus of cheers.

"You'll get her next time, Haley!" Someone shouted.

"Candice Michelle, the next Women's Champ!" Came another.

"See, we rock. They had to cheat to beat us. Candice didn't have to interfere at all." Mickie said positively. "We'll get 'em next time, Killer."

"Yeah." Was Haley's reply.

A/N: John's apology is up next, will she forgive him? Review to find out.

1: Jeff

2: Batista

3: Chris (behind by one vote)

4: John

5: Randy


	16. Apology Rap

Chapter 15:

"Well folks, welcome back. Just moments ago we witnessed an electrifying match between Paul London and Brian Kendrick versus the Tag Team Champions Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch. It was a huge upset victory for the team known in the fan forums as Londrick!" JR looked over at his partner to see if he had anything to add.

"Those two crazy kids were moving faster than we could talk." King agreed. "It was a well earned victory."

All of a sudden the lights dimmed and the stages lit up with flashes of white strobe lights, accompanied by the familiar sound of brass instruments. Like high tide, the crowd rose to their feet almost in unison and the noise was deafening.

_Your time is up_

_My time is now_

_You can't see me_

_My time is now_

_It's the franchise _

_Boy, I'm shining now_

_You can't see me_

_My time is now_

"And the Champ is here!" King exclaimed.

The cheering grew even louder, if possible, once John Cena burst through the curtain and shuffled onto the stage. His golden title belt held high in the air. His reception was so thunderous that all of Hartford might have heard it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, the WWE Champion, John Cena!" Lilian stepped out of the ring just as the Champ slid into it.

'Well King, it looks like we're getting a visit from the Champ himself." JR commented, as John began to climb the turnbuckles, posing with his belt. "It is overwhelming in here. This crowd is on their feet for the WWE Champion, the incomparable John Cena!"

"Well The Champ has arrived and he looks like a million bucks!" King added. "The only thing missing is the lovely Haley on his arm."

"I have a feeling that might be why John Cena is down here right now, King." JR informed him. "The rumor backstage is that Haley hasn't spoken to John since last week when he interrupted her match."

"Well poor Haley got left at Mr. Kennedy's mercy when John attacked her tag team partner, Randy Orton. You could tell in her match earlier tonight that her ribs were still bothering her." King made a pitying noise.

"Well we just have to thank God that Randy Orton was able to get John Cena off him momentarily so he could prevent Mr. Kennedy from inflicting further damage to Haley." JR gestured to the footage. "Just take a look at this…Mr. Kennedy was going to perform the Green Bay Meatpacker on a defenseless Haley after he had already stomped the hell out of her ribs, and here comes Orton with an RKO to save her!"

As John's music died down, he took the offered microphone and waited for the crowd to quiet so he could speak. It took a few minutes as the crowd was determined to show their appreciation for the reigning Champion.

"Whoa, whoa, pipe down out there, you're all acting like a friggen' ham sandwich!" He flashed them his boyish grin to show he was teasing and they quieted so he could speak. "You know, when I first joined this business I promised myself, that I would never one of those guys that has to come down here, humble himself and beg his girlfriend for forgiveness."

"Looks like you're right, JR. He's here to apologize to Haley." King said sympathetically. "Something's got to go right for her."

"Now this was mostly because, I hadn't planned on screwing up to the point that my girlfriend wouldn't speak to me." John looked down guiltily. "If there's one thing you can say about the Champ, it's that he does things to the max, well his screw ups are the same and I'm down here hoping Haley's feeling somewhat lax!"

"You see last week, they put my girl in the ring with that viper Randy Orton. That was enough to make me see red.

Then he had his hands all over her and it made me loose my head!

So I came down to the ring to show Orton what John Cena's all about, but it backfired on me because Mr. Kellogg's Crunchy Nuts

knocked Haley out." John's voice tightened as he said this, his anger apparent.

"To add salt to the wound, it was Orton who rescued my girl.

Now I'm out here in the ring, asking for forgiveness in front of the world."

"Aw JR, she has to forgive him, he just cut a rap for her and he's out here no less doing it in front of the thousands in this arena." King practically wailed.

"So Haley, if you could come out here, I'll even get on my knees.

I'll apologize to you right here, right now, just come down to the ring, please." John lowered the microphone.

"Well it looks like the ball is in Haley's court." JR said calmly next to his counterpart.

_Hey…_

_Hey nothing you can say_

_Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me_

_Now it's time to shine_

_I'm gonna take what's mine_

_While you're burning inside my light_

"Uh oh." JR's sucked in a deep breath. "That's not Haley!"

To John Cena's chagrin, it was Randy Orton who stepped out onto the stage, with a microphone in hand. "You've got a lot of nerve Cena!" The Legend Killer began. "Haley's lucky her ribs weren't broken last week from the assault she suffered due to your carelessness. She's somewhere in the back, now recovering from an attack by Beth Phoenix and you want her to come out here and parade around for you?!"

"I'm sorry." John looked around at the audience. "Did I ask for this fool, to come out to the ring? I believe I was asking for the most beautiful woman backstage. I don't know what you do on your free time, Randy Orton or what's hidden in your jock strap, but you aren't the most beautiful woman here."

"No John." Randy smirked. "I'm not, but I'm out here doing your job. As Haley's boyfriend, you're supposed to look out for her best interests. I think I proved last week that your skills in that department suck, as it was me who rescued Haley from a Green Bay Meatpacker and RKO'd Kennedy!"

"You know nothing about my skills, nor my relationship with Haley, Orton, and you should keep your ugly face out of my business!" John roared. "Haley and I care very much about each other."

"Then where is she now, Cena?" Randy slowly came down the ramp. "Because she's not here, she's not by your side."

"Orton, my patience is you, is running very thin. I've had a horrible week. If you want some, come get some! I'll be more than happy to kick your ass!" John threw the microphone and his title belt aside and gestured for Randy to come into the ring.

With a smug expression on his face, Randy dropped his microphone and began to strip off his dress shirt. These two men were itching for a fight.

"Well this was not what Cena came down here for, King, but we're going to get a small preview for Vengeance. These two men are ready to go at it!" JR's voice was mildly alarmed.

_Got you hot flammable like fire_

_Come with me let me take you higher_

_I'm the object of all your desire_

_And your attention is all I require_

_Don't stop now 'cause I'm on a roll_

_Make me go anywhere that you go_

_I'm that dream in your head when you're sleepin'_

_I'm that secret inside that you're keepin' woah-woah_

_You want this don't front qué qué qué pasa_

_Speak up __cuál es la cosa_

_Ven aquí let's get closer and closer_

_I say no-oh-oh_

_If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_

_Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh_

_Together we run the show-oh-oh_

Randy froze and looked over his shoulder, while John straightened hopefully, as the red and white lights flashed across the stage. Haley marched out through the curtain, microphone in hand. She was still dressed in her ring attire and she kept one arm protectively over her sore sternum.

"Stop it, the both of you!" She snapped, once her music was cut. "I mean it. If the two of you don't cut the crap, _I'm_ going to kick somebody's ass!"

The crowd was thunderous again, at Haley's statement, as she slightly limped down the ramp, stopping beside Randy. "Put your shirt back on and go backstage, I'll take it from here. Cool off while you're at it." She snapped at him, lowering the microphone so her statement to him was private.

Seeing the flames of fury that danced in her eyes, Randy felt it would be a better option not to argue with her. Shooting one last glare at Cena, he picked up his shirt and stalked back up the ramp and behind the curtain.

With the situation diffused, she took her time in entering the ring, allowing John to help her through the ropes, as she was still sore from her earlier match and the beating she took. Once she was through and had caught her breath, she rounded on him.

"Was this your brilliant apology John? To get into another fight with Randy? I don't know if you've noticed but the last few times you've come to blows with him, I've been getting hurt." Haley swore. "Because you were so set on kicking his ass, for no reason might I add, Kennedy almost ruined me."

He at least looked pained. "Haley, I came out here to apologize to you for that. I know what I did put you in danger. Do you think I liked being restrained while watching someone else protect you from harm? Harm that wouldn't have come to you, had I not been such a jackass."

"Hales, I don't think you understand how much I care about you. Watching that slimeball put his hands on you in any way, even just to tag you in, pissed me off. He was out here, joking with _my girl_, touching _my girl_ and about to win a match with _my girl_. It should have been me! Randy Orton has attacked everything I view as mine. And out of all of it, you are the most important to me." The crowd 'awed' at his words. "I'm out here, humiliating myself, for you to forgive me because you are that important to me. I'm really sorry, Hales. Please forgive me, I've been miserable this past week without you."

"God, John! You are such a bonehead!" She was smiling as she said however.

"Wait…" He frowned in confusion.

With a half laugh, she flung herself into his arms, wrapping her arms as tight as she could around his broad shoulders. "Like I could stay mad at you for long." She whispered so only he could hear. "I miss you too."

John lifted her right off her feet, spinning her around once, before setting her down and kissing her passionately right there in front of every one. "God, I missed you Hales. I won't ever be so stupid again, I promise. I'm going to kill Kennedy too. No one puts their hands on my girl and gets away with it."

"Just shut up and take me home." Haley shook her head in amusement at him.

"Yes Ma'am." He helped her out of the ring, before sweeping her up bridal style and carrying her backstage, leaving an applauding crowd behind them.

"Well King, it looks like all is well with the two lovebirds." JR concluded.

"But, with the Legend Killer hanging sniffing around Haley a lot more often now, how much longer is that going to last?" King's question made one ponder the thought.

**A/N: sniff, sniff...I smell DRAMA! I've always been a sucker for it. Now, up front, it's going to appear that there's a triangle between John, Randy and Haley because after Venegeance this year, their rivalry reached its all time high before Cena's injury, so I'm going to throw Haley right in the thick of it. That doesn't mean I've chosen Randy as the other man for Haley to end up with. Batista, Jericho and Jeff are all still very much in the running. I'm constantly changing my choice from day to day, because Haley's life goes in different directions depending on who she ends up with.**

**I toy with Randy just because the man is so gorgeous. He's definitely a bit sadistic and probably certifiable, but that doesn't deteriorate from that bod, or that face. That and my gut is telling me his drive to be the best and put his opponents out of commission stems from when Evolution turned on him. I mean, he hasn't had any friends since then, not even when he was part of Rated RKO. I think the rookie inside him is still desperate for approval and hurt because his mentors turned on him.**

**Jericho is a complete contrast to Haley's personality. Haley's sweet and affectionate, though she's not weak by any means. She's respectful and almost hesitant. Y2J is loud, brash and witty. He's a comedian and a badass rolled into one. I think his relationship with Haley could be interesting watching them play off each other. He'll make her more forward, she'll tone him down a touch. That and can you imagine the Rock's reaction to them? lol**

**Jeff, well, Jeff is Jeff. He's the guy every girl would dream of. He's driven, sweet, daring, affectionate, has the knight in shining armor thing down to a T, he's that untouchable enigma we can't help but want. There is incredible chemstry between the two. And, he happens to be the leading favorite with the readers by a landslide lol.**

**Batista, well I describe the man as walking sex. He's so freaking attractive its not even funny. I think any woman gets turned on when he begins to shake the ropes and howl like the animal he is. If he's like that in the ring, can you imagine how he is in the bedroom? That and I've read Batista's biography and for those of you who haven't, it was refreshing to discover just how human the man is. He didn't paint himself as a hero and victim all the time. He fessed up to his mistakes and learned from them. I find his little anecdotes in the book after a serious or intense passage to show a good sense of humor. He's incredibly mature and intelligent for a man who didn't finish high school and he's not as selfish as most of the younger guys we see today (hint Shelton Benjamin, Edge, Orton, to name a few). I think someone like that would be good Haley. He's got enough ego to focus on his career and at the same time, support her in hers. (If you haven't noticed, I have an uber crush on Batista ;) )**

**Well, I gave you my reasons for putting her with John at first. I do think they make a good couple. I just think because John is so focused on being the Champ, it would be difficult or him to maintain a relationship with a Diva who wants to do the same in her division, considering how large his ego is. I can't realistically see them working out at the point both of them are at. He's at the height of his career and she's just beginning hers. So, we'll have to see where that ends up.**

**Feel free to reply to my comments with your own opinions, I really appreciate the input. REVIEW!**

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista/Chris**

**3: John**

**4: Randy**


	17. Meet My Best Friend Candice

Chapter 16:

The San Antonio mall was jam packed on a Friday afternoon. All of the WWE's wrestlers had flocked into Texas for Vengeance on Sunday in Houston. But tonight, SmackDown! Was going live in San Antonio, instead of being taped on a Tuesday like it usually was.

"Two days." Candice Michelle blinked rapidly, as she perused a dress rack. "I'm starting to get nervous."

Haley looked over at her friend. "Why? You're going to kick Melina's ass and win the title. If anything you should be excited."

"Oh, there's definitely some excitement mixed in, but what if I choke Haley?" For the first time, Haley noticed the genuine fear in her friend's eyes. "I mean, Melina has had years of wrestling training and loads more experience."

Haley reached over and touched her friend's shoulder. "You are not going to choke, Candice. You have something that Melina doesn't have, something her years of training and experience can't give her."

Candice raised her eyebrows inquiringly. "What's that?"

"You have heart, Candice Michelle." Haley smiled at her. "You have a big heart and a love for this business. You're going to win off your courage and your strength, technical skills fall short in that aspect. Besides, you've picked up some excellent moves and have been on quite a roll."

"Thanks Haley." Candice breathed out gratefully. "It's really good to hear you say that. I feel as though Mickie would look down on me for admitting to being nervous, being a veteran and all, but you get it."

"Hey, if anyone's going to be nervous, it's me." Haley plucked a little black cocktail dress off the rack in front of her. "This is my very first pay-per-view."

"And unfortunately, you didn't get much in the way of partners. They must not want you to win the match." Candice grimaced.

Due to the attack from Beth Phoenix this past Monday, Vince McMahon had added a six Diva tag match to Vengeance as well. It would be Beth Phoenix, Victoria and Jillian Hall versus Haley, Maria and Michelle McCool. Although Haley had seen Michelle wrestle and knew the SmackDown diva was improving by leaps and bounds, she didn't know her at all. And, as much as she loved Maria, the ditzy Diva didn't have many in-ring skills yet. Although, Haley gave her credit for effort, Beth Phoenix and Victoria knew exactly what they were doing in the ring.

"That dress would look great on you." Candice nodded to the cocktail dress Haley was still holding.

"You think?" Haley held it up against herself. "I thought about wearing it after my match at Vengeance."

"Yeah, the perfect outfit to wear while we go out and celebrate." Candice beamed. "If it has your ending, it'll be a night worth celebrating!"

"I hope it has my ending." Haley laughed. "You win your title, John retains his, and by sheer luck and force of will, we'll win our six diva tag match."

"I still don't understand why they wouldn't let you partner with Mickie?" Candice shook her head in annoyance.

"They wanted it to be a mixed brand team. Michelle is from SmackDown! so yeah." Haley shrugged. "I'd prefer Mickie over Maria, but this is an opportunity for Maria to get in the ring on a pay-per-view, we all know Mickie's been on plenty of PPVs."

"Well, Ashley and Torrie say that Michelle has really made an impact lately. She's been feuding with Victoria lately and she kicked Jillian's ass back when the bimbo was on SmackDown!" Candice chose a dress in a pale shade of pink.

Half an hour later, the two divas had finally grown tired of shopping and had settled at the food court with two iced lattes. They were surrounded by various shopping bags and both women looked completely content.

"Hey Haley?" Candice took a thoughtful sip of her latte. "How come you never tell us about your family and friends outside the WWE?"

Haley appeared startled by the question. "I don't know, I've got nothing to hide. Most people just ask about the Rock when they chat with me."

"Well, then tell me about it." Candice looked at her curiously. "I mean, I know Haley the Diva, now I want to know Haley the woman."

Haley laughed. "Well, I'm the middle child of two middle class parents. My older brother is married with two children and works in construction, like my father before him. My mother is a property manager and an all around pain in the ass, but we love her anyway. She's the reason I'm so structured. My younger brother is still struggling to figure out what he wants to do with his life. No one in my family understood my desire to be a Diva, although my father supported me whole heartedly."

"Then how did you become so close with the Rock?" Candice inquired.

"Dwayne's mother used to rent one of my mother's properties, whenever the WWE was doing shows in the New England area. I used to go with my mom to work sometimes and Dwayne and I used to toss a football around, which was big for me, as Dwayne is ten years older than I am." Haley smiled softly in remembrance. "Even when he didn't come around anymore, I viewed him as the most influential male in my life. He always called and emailed me to keep in touch, even after he started to become famous. His father helped him get me really interested in the WWE or WWF as it was back then."

"So then what happened?" Candice was halfway through her latte by this point, completely engrossed in what Haley was saying.

"Well, I did what my parents wanted. I went to college and graduated with a Bachelor's Degree in Equine Studies. So I always have horses to fall back on because they're my other passion. But, I wanted to be a Diva first." Haley toyed with her straw. "So I called Dwayne in 2002 and asked him to train me, moved to Miami for awhile and worked my friggen ass off!"

"What about a social life, friends, boyfriends?" Candice pressed.

"There was only Ethan." Haley's smile softened. "He was my best friend, all through college. I had other friends, but none that were that close. The girls hated wrestling and even Ethan didn't like enough to watch it with me. Once we graduated, Ethan and I finally gave in to our feelings for each other and began dating. I was crazy about him too. I loved him in the way we all love our first loves. Then my training began."

Haley sighed. "He was really supportive at first. He didn't understand it, but he knew it was what I wanted, so he cheered me on. Then I moved to Miami."

"Long distance." Candice stated with a sympathetic tone.

"He didn't cope well with it. He also grew extremely jealous of Dwayne because I spent so much time with him. When we weren't in Miami I was traveling with him and that didn't sit well with Ethan. He broke my heart one night, when he called me to tell he met this incredible girl and since I wasn't around anymore, he really wanted to see where things went with her." Haley's voice grew thicker.

"Aw Haley." Candice leaned forward to hug her friend.

"I threw myself into wrestling after that. No more boyfriends, no really close friends, besides Dwayne of course. I haven't gotten social aspects of my life back until now, with you, Mickie and Maria for friends and John as a boyfriend." Haley accepted Candice's comfort gratefully. "I still wonder about Ethan from time to time. Maybe one day I'll see him again and find out what happened after that phone call."

"You never kept in touch?" Candice looked surprised.

"I was too hurt at first and then wrestling became my life." Haley sat back in her chair and finished off her latte. "But yeah, enough depressing talk."

Candice giggled appreciatively. "I know that you said friends always took a backseat to wrestling mostly because they didn't understand where you were coming from. I understand exactly where you are coming from, Haley and from now on, consider me your best friend around here. We both need one."

"Thanks Candice." Haley hugged her again. "It's been quite some time since I've really had another girl to turn to and you've done so much for me already."

"Don't thank me yet, just wait until I start unloading my problems on you. You'll wish you never met me." Candice gathered her bags and stood.

Haley mimicked her action. "Candice, I don't think that will be possible after this day."

**A/N: I just love Candice, so she's going to play a major roll in this story as Haley's BFF. Also, a little insight into Haley's past. Come on people, stroke my ego a bit and REVIEW**

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista**

**3: Chris**

**4: John**

**5: Randy**


	18. Mysterio and the Animal

Chapter 17:

By five in the evening, the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas was being run rampant by WWE fans trying to find their seats, visit the concession stands and purchase the merchandise of their favorite Superstar. Posters waved through the stadium, kids were staring in awe at the squared circle and hoping to catch a glimpse of their heroes before the show started.

Backstage, Superstars and Divas from all three brands were milling around, prepping for matches, catching up with one another and discussing the outcomes for tonight's match card. In one dressing room, John Cena was stretched out on the couch; seemingly not bothered by his daunting match later on that night. His eyes were closed and his iPod was blasting rap music into his ears. He looked more like he was lazing around on a Sunday evening, than about to fight for his beloved title in a matter of hours.

His girlfriend; however, was another story. Haley's facial expression was intense, focused. She thought of nothing but her match tonight, which would take place right before Batista was due to take on Edge to regain his World Heavyweight title. Even if the odds seemed stacked against her, she was determined to win her very first pay-per-view match.

With more care than normal, she changed into her ring attire for the evening. She slipped into the black, shimmery, Lycra leggings, pleased with the way they molded to her toned legs. Her black suede, knee high boots complimented them nicely. The bruises on her torso had finally faded, so she laced up, the blood red spandex tank top that split down the center and left about to inches of skin visible, crisscrossed over with black ribbon.

She had loosely curled her hair into ringlets that morning and had pulled only a thin layer of the front sections off her face, though a few curls had fallen loose. Her make-up wasn't anything out of the ordinary; she still kept her natural look. But, she had taken the extra time that day to carefully plan out her outfit and hair for her event tonight.

Only when Haley sat on the edge of the couch beside John, who was already dressed, did the WWE Champion open his eyes. With a boyish smile, he pulled his earphones out and gave her his full attention. "You look beautiful, Hales."

"Thanks John." She let his hand guide her head to his and let herself absorb the sweetness in his kiss. "Mhmm…you taste minty fresh." She teased.

He chuckled and kissed her again. "I've got the hottest girl in the building telling me I'm minty fresh, not exactl what I was going for."

"You should consider yourself lucky you got that much out of me." She laughed. "I'm going to head down to the SmackDown! locker rooms and talk strategy with Michelle."

"Okay, baby. Just be careful around all those news guys." He warned, before releasing her. "Good luck in your match tonight, you're going to do great, I know it."

"Thank you." She blew him a kiss. "I'll see you after my match." She headed out the door and went left, in the direction where most of the SmackDown! roster was stationed.

As she started down the hallway and greeted several of her fellow RAW members. She gave a friendly wave to Triple H when he called out his well wishes for her match and hugged Jeff Hardy tightly as he was exiting his own locker room. The rainbow haired wonder returned her embrace with equal fervor, before wishing her luck, which she reciprocated.

A few minutes later, she was stepping out of red territory into blue. She recognized faces here too; the difference was they didn't know her, as she had yet to travel to SmackDown! for any matches. Yet, she still received plenty of curious glances, especially from the Superstars.

"Whoa, sorry about that!" Haley was slightly jostled out of her thoughts and found herself looking into the mask of Rey Mysterio. He had accidentally bumped shoulders with her when they passed.

"Oh, it's no problem." She tucked a curl of hair behind her ear. "Wow, you're Rey Mysterio! I'm a really big fan!" She blushed as she said this, knowing he'd think of her as some dopey fan with a backstage pass.

He surprised her by smiling broadly at her. "Thanks, I'm a fan of yours as well, Haley."

"You know who I am?" Her jaw must have hit the floor, she was so shocked.

"Of course, Senorita. I watch RAW, saw your debut and every match after that. I like your style, and the fact that you're one of the only Divas I'm actually taller than." He smirked.

She giggled at that. "Yes, everyone loves to point out how short I am."

"I feel your pain." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "So what's a RAW Diva doing in the SmackDown! section?"

"I'm looking for Michelle McCool. We have a tag team match with Maria tonight and I wanted to form some sort of strategy with her." Haley couldn't believe she was talking to the biggest little man. "We've got some stiff competition tonight."

"Yeah, I heard about that match. Well, Michelle is in the first locker room around the corner on the left. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to get ready for my own match." Rey gave her shoulder a brief squeeze. "It was nice meeting you, Haley, or bumping into you as it were."

"Same here!" Haley stared after him as he walked off, once again that star struck feeling leaving her motionless for a few moments.

Angry shouting broke her out of her stupor and she looked over her shoulder to see a clearly annoyed MVP snarling into his cell phone. "What do you mean it's not there? It has to be! Don't you get it? I'm the most paid superstar in SmackDown!"

Rolling her eyes at the man's arrogance, Haley strode past him quickly. As she turned the corner, she collided with what felt like a brick wall. The force of it sent her reeling backwards and with a squeal she went crashing down onto the floor.

The deep voice cursed above her. "Damn it, I need to pay attention. I'm so sorry. Are you all right?"

Reaching behind her to rub her lower back, Haley looked up at who she bumped into and her jaw dropped. She felt the blood rush to her face in humiliation, but it didn't mask the completely sexual pull in her stomach.

At six foot six and three hundred twenty pounds of solid muscle, he possessed a commanding influence. Eyes were automatically drawn to every inch of bulging muscle that gleamed in the backstage lights. He definitely had the Greek God look of his heritage, his face reminded her of something intricately carved with time and care. His thick head of hair was as black as pitch and there was a small thatch of it that ran from the edge of his lower lip to the point of his chin. His eyes were only shades lighter than his hair, and were full of intensity.

"Um…yeah, I think so." She offered a hesitant smile and knew her cheeks were burning with color. "When I fall, I tend to go down with a bang."

He laughed and lowered his hand to help her up. "It doesn't help that you bounced right off of me."

She reached up to grab his hand and watched it disappear in his much larger one as his closed around it. "Well, I have a bad tendency of whipping around corners a bit fast."

With one quick pull, he had her back on her feet with ease. "Sure you're all right?"

She nodded assuredly. "I'm no worse for ware."

"Good to hear." Now that she was standing closer, he took the opportunity to look down and study her face. "I don't recognize you, are you new here? I'll feel really embarrassed if you were at OVW and I don't remember you."

She shook her head and beamed at him. "No, I wasn't in OVW. I just joined the RAW roster a couple months ago. I was trained privately by one RAW's former icons before my audition." She explained. "I'm Haley."

"Batista." His mouth quirked up in a half smile.

"I know who you are." She blushed again and inwardly cursed herself for acting like a school girl. "I've been a fan for quite some time. It takes a hell of a guy to dismantle Triple H the way you did a couple years ago."

Batista's smile grew into a full one. "He had it coming at the time."

She looked appreciatively at him. "That may be so, but you have to give the man his dues, he's a ten time World Champion for a reason."

"Since you said it was a former icon who trained you, I'm going to say that you're just a fan of Triple H." He crossed his arms over his chest and studied her.

"A diehard, loyal one." She replied vigorously. "Even when he's being an asshole, I admire his skills, the poetry in them and his drive to win."

"I feel the same about him, myself, even after I've kicked his ass a couple of times." He agreed with her statement. "So if it's not Hunter, who trained you?"

She smiled playfully up at him. "I have a match tonight, right before yours." She raised one delicately manicured eyebrow. "Watch my technique and my finishers and you'll figure it out."

A deep rumble of laughter rumbled up from within him. "That's not very fair."

"Ah, I think you can handle my challenge, Mister Soon-to-be-World-Heavyweight-Champion." Her smile turned into a smirk. "I'll leave you with one clue. I'm about to go layeth the Smacketh Down on some Candy Ass!" Grinning, she ventured around the corner to go to Michelle's locker room, leaving a bewildered Batista in her wake.

The Animal's eyes widened. "No way!" He murmured, noting the sensual sway of her hips. "I think this Haley is worth taking a look into."

**A/N: So Haley and Batista have finally made contact and there's more between them to come, as well as our inevitable Orton/Cena/Haley triangle. **

**REVIEW**

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista/Chris**

**3: John**

**4: Randy**


	19. Vengeance, or Not

Chapter 18:

_Yo, I ain't the lady to mess with_

_Ooooh, go, go, go, go_

_I'm a girl with my bad self_

_With my bad self, ooh_

_I ain't the lady to mess with_

"The following six Diva tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, the team of, Jillian Hall, Beth Phoenix and Victoria!" Justin Roberts stood in the center of the ring for change; Lilian would announce the later matches.

The three blonde and raven haired Divas made their way down the ramp and into the ring accompanied by a chorus of boos. The fans were angry about Victoria's actions with Michelle over the past few weeks and Beth and Jillian's double team on Haley not even a week ago.

Back in the Gorilla, Maria stood just behind the curtain, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Michelle was glaring holes into Victoria on the monitor and Haley stood just beyond them, waiting nervously for her cue to go out.

_Here she comes again, like good medicine  
Every step she takes, my blood is flowing.  
Her legs go on and on for days...  
She's got a hold on me, I need the remedy  
Just to hold her would be a cure for me.  
I can't keep going on this way... (Gotta Get Away!! I Gotta Get Away!!!)  
She's at the top of her game, she don't know my name.  
My future is looking bleak, she's outta my league..  
Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll tear your heart out.  
Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll rock your world there's no doubt.  
She comes to you, when she wants to.  
I'd do anything she wanted me to... (Wanted Me To!)  
Who would blame me, with legs like that?_

With a delighted squeak, Maria pranced through the curtain, stopping at the top of the ramp to blow kisses to the crowd. Cheers from the spectators greeted the slightly ditzy Diva, who continued to wave and blow kisses at them, stopping just before the ring to wait for partners.

"And making her way to the ring, from Chicago, Illinois, Maria!" Justin Roberts announced her entrance.

_You're not enough for me (Oh no)_

_Just another man in love with me_

_Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey, oh well)_

_You're not enough for me (oh no)_

Like her partner, Michelle made her way to the ring, waving and occasionally slapping palms with the fans, who cheered her presence as well.

"And her tag team partners, first, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool."

_Got you hot flammable like fire_

_Come with me let me take you higher_

_I'm the object of all your desire_

_And your attention is all I require_

_Don't stop now 'cause I'm on a roll_

_Make me go anywhere that you go_

_I'm that dream in your head when you're sleepin'_

_I'm that secret inside that you're keepin' woah-woah_

_You want this don't front qué qué qué pasa_

_Speak up __cuál es la cosa_

_Ven aquí let's get closer and closer_

_I say no-oh-oh_

_If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_

_Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh_

_Together we run the show-oh-oh_

The crowd roared as Haley stepped out onto center stage, punching and then adding a high kick to the air, before sauntering down to the ring. She high-fived some of the fans and waved to the ones seated too far away for her to reach.

"And from Boston, Massachusetts, Haley!" Justin Roberts exited the ring, as Haley, Michelle and Maria entered it.

Maria wanted to start the match off, so Haley and Michelle decided to let her, as Jillian would start the match for the opposition. As much as Haley loved Maria, she would be their weakest link tonight and among Victoria and Beth Phoenix, Jillian would be the weakest for the other team.

What Maria lacked in skill, she made up for with enthusiasm. Michelle and Haley couldn't help but wince occasionally, when Jillian would regain the upper hand, but the peppy brunette didn't back down. She had twice caught Jillian off-guard and rolled her up, only missing the pin due to Victoria who would break it up.

Things started to look bad when Jillian tagged in Victoria. The former women's champion was a tremendous athlete, maybe a little psycho but she knew her way around a wrestling ring. Haley and Michelle grew increasingly worried as the raven haired Diva began to assault Maria mercilessly.

By sheer luck, Maria managed to duck under what would have been a powerful clothesline and collapsed in their corner, her hand making a weak tag with Haley's. Haley wasted little time and ducked through the ropes, avoiding a clothesline and performing a thunderous standing dropkick. Victoria flipped over backwards from the force and scuttled into her corner to tag in Beth Phoenix.

The self proclaimed Glamazon waltzed into the ring as if she owned it. Haley had no problems dropkicking her too. Beth Phoenix had the advantage over Haley in size and weight, if Haley was to beat her; she had to keep the Glamazon off her feet. So, Haley went for another dropkick when Beth rose, but blonde diva had learned and grabbed Haley by the ankles as she leapt into the air, causing Haley to fall headfirst into the canvas and for a moment everything went black.

When she could see again, Beth was following up the counter with a fisherman's suplex that knocked the wind right out of Haley's lungs. When Beth backed up towards her corner to climb the turnbuckle and do a leg drop, to her annoyance, Victoria blind tagged herself in, as Haley still lay in the middle of the ring.

The former women's champ entered the ring and ran right past Haley to knock Michelle McCool right off the apron. This gave Haley enough time to dive under Victoria's clothesline when she turned her attention back to her and tag in Maria.

Maria fisted her hands in Victoria's hair and led her to the opposite turnbuckle, ramming her face first into it. That was when all hell broke loose. Jillian and Beth entered the ring to attack Maria, while Haley and Michelle rushed to meet them.

Michelle and Jillian flipped over the ropes with a clothesline from hell by Michelle, who continued her assault outside the ring. Haley got the element of surprise by spearing Beth right off her feet. She followed that up by running into a baseball slide to push the Glamazon right out of the ring.

Haley heard footsteps approaching from behind. Maria was hanging onto the top rope for support as Victoria had reversed her brief offense and the raven haired psycho was gunning for Haley. Haley didn't think, she just reacted on instinct. She seized Victoria around the middle and turning her in the air, brought her down in a textbook spinebuster.

Feeling renewed, she stripped off her right elbow pad, to the crowd's delight and executed an electrifying people's elbow. Seeing Beth beginning to rise, Haley ran towards the ropes and pitched herself of the top one into a flying crossbody, Jeff Hardy style!

Maria, feeling confident, went for the roll up on a prone Victoria, and almost got the three count, when Victoria's boyfriend, Kenny Dykstra ran out to the ring and pulled Maria out. His hands full of her hair, he planted the Diva face first into the apron.

The cheering grew loud, as Dykstra turned to meet two boots to the face as Brian Kendrick got involved, by giving him a running dropkick. Dykstra stumbled into a rising Michelle McCool, knocking her right back down.

The cheering was at an all time max now, as Chuck Palumbo was coming down to the ring. The big motorcyclist clapped Brian on the shoulder and advanced on Dykstra, nailing the youth with a booming clothesline.

Unbeknownst to the two men, Victoria had dragged Maria back into the ring, suplexed her and made the cover, three slaps to the canvas and Victoria had won the match for her team. She exited the ring quickly, as Michelle, Haley, Brian and Chuck climbed in and stood triumphant on the ramp with Beth, Jillian and a still reeling Dykstra.

"Here are your winners, Beth Phoenix, Jillian Hall and Victoria!" Justin Roberts announced.

Haley dropped by Maria's side, who was thankfully more humiliated than hurt. She rubbed the back of her neck and sat up slowly, leaning into Brian for support. Haley shared an equally angry look with Michelle over Maria's head. They had those three beat until Dykstra decided to get involved.

"I'm so sorry, guys." Maria sobbed out. "I cost us the match."

"Maria!" Haley hugged her friend. "You did not. You had the cover and the win before Dykstra got involved. He cost us the match, not you."

"Yeah, Maria that was all Kenny." Michelle assured her, rising to her feet with the help of Chuck Palumbo.

Haley and Brian both pulled Maria up. "Thanks for coming down, Brian. I don't know what else he would have done to Maria."

"It's no problem." Brian kept an arm around Maria and pulled her in close. "I won't let anyone hurt Maria and get away with it."

"We'll get them back for this, Maria." Haley said, full of determination as she glared at the three women at the top of the ramp. "You'll see."

**A/N: I know, I'm a cruel person because Haley didn't get to win her first pay-per-view, but it's all good. Because there are some plus sides to it. Coming up next, Haley and John have another fight, Candice gets a pep talk, Maria makes plans and more Batista and Haley interaction to come, for those of you who really enjoyed their sexual chemistry. **

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista (he got a swarm of votes)**

**3: Chris**

**4: John**

**5: Randy (I guess he's back in the game due to more people voting for him)**


	20. Pep Talks, Plans and Arguments

Chapter 19:

Haley headed back to the RAW Divas locker room first to wish Candice good luck before her match. True to the her word, the former Go Daddy model had become Haley's best friend over the past two months she'd been on the roster and she hoped Candice would be victorious tonight.

"Hey Candy." Haley greeted her friend dressed in purple for her match.

"Hey babe!" Candice straightened, securing her top. "That totally sucks about your match. Poor Maria, how is she?"

"She's blaming herself." Haley shook her head sadly. "Brian, Michelle and I tried to convince her otherwise, but I think her constantly getting pinned is starting to get to her."

"Aw," Candice frowned. "She keeps improving every time too. I wish she'd catch a break."

"Me too." Haley sighed. "God damn it, Kenny Dykstra had no business out there. Maria would have won us that match too. There was no way Victoria was going to kick out after the People's elbow."

"At least this gave her and Brian a huge push!" Candice pulled the top half of her hair up into a pony tail.

"Yeah." Haley smiled softly. "It was really cute the way he came down to the ring and attacked Dykstra for harming her."

"Yeah it was." Candice reached over and tugged one of Haley's curls playfully. "Keep looking on the bright side there. Your performance was awesome and Maria and Brian are getting closer."

Haley laughed. "I'll feel better once I get me some consoling loving from the Champ."

Candice pretended to look scandalized. "You hussy!" She accused, before giggling.

Feeling much more at ease about the match, Haley grinned at her friend. "How about you, still nervous?"

'Nope." Candice shook her head. "One of my best friends told me that I have more heart than Melina has and I've got this match made."

"I don't think those were my exact words, but that's the gist of it." Haley shrugged. "Well good luck out there, Miss-soon-to-be-Women's-Champ. We're going out to celebrate after!"

"You bet your ass we are!" Candice headed for the door. "You better be here when I get back, not off playing tramp with the Champ. I expect full blown congrats from you, Missy."

"Seeing as his match is right after yours, you can count on it, Candy." Haley stood. "Batista and Edge should be almost done, so I'd get to the Gorilla if I were you."

"On it." Candice headed out the door. "Later Haley!"

Haley ran a hand through her hair, before making to leave the locker room as well, when Maria came in, looking flushed and happy. "Haley!" The auburn haired Diva squealed and hugged her. "Brian asked me out to the club tonight!"

"Maria, that's awesome. I'm so happy for you." Haley returned her friend's hug. "I guess you're feeling better then."

The RAW interviewer pulled back and lost some of her glow. "Not exactly. Haley, I need your help."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked, completely confused.

"Look, I can't ask Mickie or Candice this, because well it's kind of embarrassing. But I can ask you because well, you've never treated me like a complete airhead and you're the most talented Diva to come through here straight off the bat." Maria rambled.

"Maria, it's okay." Haley braced her friend by putting her hands on her shoulders.

"I need you to train me!" Maria blurted out, eyes wide.

"What?" Haley took a moment to register the statement. "You want me to train you?"

"Haley, everyone's watched you out in the ring. You didn't just come here as a pretty face. You came here with a purpose. You've beaten the Women's Champion twice and you've only been here two months. You've even held your own against Johnny Nitro and Mr. Kennedy. You've also taken out Jillian Hall and Victoria and just tonight you flew off the top rope into Beth Phoenix. You've got talent and courage. All the guys in the locker room respect you for your skills as well as your looks." Maria explained. "I've been working hard to improve and it's not getting the results I want. Part of that is due to Santino and part of it is because I need to work harder. I need you to train me."

"Are you sure about this?" Haley raised an eyebrow. "I mean, sometimes I still think I need to step in the ring with a trainer every now and then because I'm still not as good as I want to be."

"Haley, I'm not looking to be the Women's Champion or anything. At least not right away, but I want to be able to hold my own in the ring, maybe even win a few matches now and again. And, so if I do lose, it's not because my skills are pathetic." Maria babbled.

"Maria, I have never thought you were pathetic out there. Green, yes, but never pathetic. You have so much enthusiasm out there and you never run, even when the odds are stacked against you. Like I told Candice earlier, you've got something that Divas like Melina, Victoria, Beth Phoenix and Jillian Hall will never have when they enter the ring. They can't learn it either, it's a natural skill, one that will make you a champion." Haley put a consoling arm around Maria. "You've got heart, Kanellis. Now, it's time to mold that passion of yours. If you want a trainer, you've got one."

"Oh Haley, thank you so much!" Maria hugged her tightly again. "I won't let you down, I promise. Next time, it will be me pinning Victoria, no matter what Kenny Dykstra tries to do."

"That's exactly the attitude I want to see tomorrow morning, ten am. Meet me in the gym and we'll get started. I'm going to pop in and see John for a moment, but I'll be back in time to congratulate Candice when her match is through." Haley pulled away from Maria.

"Okay." Maria put on that goofy smile of hers and waved her off, as Haley exited the locker room.

The Women's title match was just starting so Haley knew she had to hurry if she wanted to catch John before his match and make it back in time to greet Candice.

"John?" Haley poked her head into the locker and smiled, when she saw him lacing his signature air force sneakers.

"Hey baby." He looked up, his irresistible dimples flashing.

"Ugh, I can't believe we lost." Haley sat down beside him and leaned against his shoulder.

"You lost? Why? Did Maria do something ditzy?" John inquired.

"What? No!" Haley jerked away to glare at him. "Didn't you watch the match?"

"Well." John flushed. "I kind of fell asleep."

"You what?" Hurt swelled within Haley like a thousand tiny knives pricking her skin. "John, it was my very first pay-per-view match, how could you sleep through it?"

"I'm sorry, Hales it just happened." He looked sheepish. "I need to rest before my match anyway."

"But through mine?!" Haley stood and began pacing. "Kenny Dykstra interfered in the match and nearly broke Maria's face. She was about to win it for us too. If Brian Kendrick and Chuck Palumbo hadn't come down to the ring, he might have done worse!"

"Hales…." He tried to plead, but she cut him off.

"I mean, it was disappointing enough that you weren't in the Gorilla waiting for me after the match, but I figured since you had to prepare for yours you'd meet me here to comfort me at least a little after what happened. Now I come back here to find out that you slept through it, after you promised me, you'd watch it!" Tears pricked behind her eyelids. "This match meant a lot to me John, I've never competed on a pay-per-view before. "

There was a brisk knock on the door. "You're on in five minutes, Mr. Cena." A faint voice drifted through the wood.

"Look Haley, I'm sorry okay. I don't know what else to tell you. It's not like I did it on purpose. Now if you excuse me, the Champ has to go defend the title." John grabbed his belt and made his way to the door.

"You don't even care, do you?" Haley felt defeated all over again.

"I can't afford to right this second, Hales. I'm about to go defend my title in one of the toughest matches of my life, not stress about a little Diva match. We'll talk about this later." He told her, before walking out.

She let the tears spill over once the door closed. "No, we won't." She muttered, gathering her belongings. "We'll talk when I'm over this."

She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She let the corners of her mouth lift when she noticed the five missed calls, all from Dwayne. At least there was one guy she could count on to always support her even with a crazy schedule. She hit the send button to call him back and went in the direction of the Diva's locker room.

She needed the comfort of her mentor slash older brother figure and her best friend, who had been successful in her match and now wore gold around her waist. Candice had consoled earlier, Dwayne would comfort and help correct her mistakes for next time.

**A/N: John is so freaking clueless lol. Poor Haley, but things are looking up for Candice and Maria. Coming up, Haley gets the consoling she wants from three different superstars and it's time to party!**

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista**

**3: Chris**

**4: John**

**5: Randy**


	21. Like This

Chapter 20:

Houston's popular night club, Sonic, was one of the few open on a Sunday night. In fact, it was only open due to the amount of clientele coming in from another successful WWE pay-per-view. Vengeance had ended an hour and a half ago and now the club was packed wall to wall with WWE Superstars and behind-the-scenes employees from all three brands. They were all there to celebrate.

Although, the last thing she felt like doing was going out, after John's dismissal of her match, Haley entered the dimly lit club arm-in-arm with Candice Michelle. Candice was positively beaming from her achievement of the Women's title and there was no way she was staying in after her performance. There was also no way she was letting her closest friend in the company sit around and mope over celebrating with her, so both women were dolled up in their dresses they had purchased in San Antonio on Friday. They were dressed to kill.

Candice's cocktail dress was a pale shade of pink. The bodice was covered in magenta colored beads that formed a pattern all the way to the empire waist. The skirt of it fell in triangular tiers that floated just above her knees. She wore silver stilettos that strapped all the way up her calves and silver jewelry glinted at her wrist and ears, to complete her outfit. She had straightened her hair so that it fell ramrod to her shoulder blades.

Beside her, Haley was in a minty shade of green. The sweetheart neckline to just below the bust was all rippling satin and it split and jointed in three sections down her back. The rest of the dress was a slightly deeper shade of green that danced around her knees. She wore simple, silver sandal heels and had redone her hair in the same style it had been in for her match. She and Candice both received plenty of appraisals on their entrance.

"Try not to mope too much over John tonight." Candice leaned in close to Haley's ear so she could be heard over the loud music. "We're here to celebrate and have fun."

Haley pushed all thoughts of John from her mind. She knew there was a chance she'd run into him tonight, when he found on she had bailed on him after their previous encounter. She was still hurt over the fact that he simply disregarded the first pay-per-view match of her career. But, tonight, she was here to celebrate her excellent performance and Candice's well earned victory.

Haley managed to grin at her best friend. "What about him? You're my date tonight, Candy."

Candice laughed at her comment. "Hell yeah. Besides, I'm hotter than John anyway. Come on, let's go get a drink!"

Haley followed Candice towards the bar, weaving through the mass of dancing bodies. They passed a fuming Santino Marella, who was shooting death glares at a very hot and heavy Brian Kendrick and Maria. She pointed this out to Candice, who smirked triumphantly over at Marella. They both thought only one thing, it's about time.

Taking another look at the people they passed, Haley waved at Mickie, who returned the gestured while still dancing with Paul London, Brian's tag team partner.

"Hey girls." Hunter saluted them with his beer bottle, once they reached the bar. "Both of you look smoking tonight."

She took in his casual suit and flashed him a smile. "Thanks Hunter, you clean up pretty nicely yourself." Haley couldn't resist and gave the Game a brief hug.

"Congratulations on winning the title, Candice!" Torrie Wilson emerged from a group of people to their left and embraced Candice. "You were fantastic out there!"

"So I find Dykstra despicable for costing you the match." Hunter leaned over to murmur to Haley was the two playboy cover girls conversed. "Not that I ever had much respect for him to begin with, but he went to a new level of low tonight. He really is Victoria's bitch."

"It's okay." Haley shrugged. "Brian Kendrick coming to Maria's defense almost made it worth losing; the two of them are starting to get close. There's always my next pay-per-view to win. If he decides to interfere then, I'll kick his ass."

"I think you could take him." Hunter smirked. "He is a cheerleader after all. The man's a fruitcake, plain and simple." He took a swig of beer.

With an appreciative giggle, she ordered a Long Island iced tea. Drink in hand, she leant against the bar beside Hunter and surveyed the crowd before her. She recognized a lot of the faces, some she knew from her own brand and others she knew from TV. The DJ was spinning some hot hip hop and most of them were dancing.

"So where the Chump?" Hunter asked in a light tone to show he was teasing. "Randy's here tonight, I thought he wouldn't let you out of his sight."

Haley shot him a dry look. "We had a fight, sort of, so I decided I wanted to spend the night with Candice instead. Where's Steph?"

"At home; this pay-per-view wore her right out. I'm only here for a celebratory drink and then I'm going to join her." He replied.

"I think it's great that you're working things out with her." Haley sighed. "I always thought you two were good together."

"I never stopped loving her and it just came to the point where I don't want to be without her anymore. I'm not getting a shot at the title any time soon, so I'm going to focus on fighting for my relationship with her more than anything else." He said it simply, and Haley thought it was one of the sweetest things she'd ever heard him say."

"Haley!" Candice abandoned her conversation with Torrie and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, let's dance!"

Haley raised and eyebrow and let mischief sparkle in her eyes. "What do you say, Hunter, want to be the most envied guy here?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "I'm not much of a dancer, Haley, unless it's DX style, which wouldn't be appropriate here. I'll keep an eye on you to ward of creepy guys before I leave though."

"Thanks Hunter." Haley winked at him, before allowing Candice to lead her out onto one of the only open spaces on the dance floor.

The DJ changed songs and 'Like This' by Mims pulsed through the club. With a seductive smile on her face, Candice turned so she stood directly back to back with Haley. Completely in sync with each other, the two Divas began to move, shimmying and swaying erotically to the beat of the song. The catcalls began when Candice turned around so they danced back to front. Knowing it was all in fun; Haley furthered the eye candy by leaning back into Candice.

"Ho train!" Candice called over the music.

The superstars began to whistle in enjoyment as Kelly Kelly and Michelle McCool pulled away from their partners and lined up in front of Haley. Meanwhile, Mickie, Maria, Lilian and Torrie began to grind up behind Candice. The sexiest women in the company were all dancing as one and all the males were enjoying the show, as they continued for the rest of the song.

"Wow." Brian Kendrick was starry-eyed once the song ended and Maria strutted back over to him. "Now that was hot, girls."

"Thanks Brian." Various voices answered him.

Haley watched her friends separate and return to their men; Kelly Kelly to CM Punk, Michelle to Chuck Palumbo, Mickie to Paul London, Maria to Brian, Torrie to Jimmy Wang Yang, Lilian to Charlie Haas and even Candice accepted the invitation to dance with SmackDown!'s Chris Masters.

Haley looked around for John, hoping he might have shown up to work things out with her and found herself disappointed that he hadn't shown. Not in the mood to dance by herself, she decided to head back to the bar to see if Hunter was still around, but Dave Batista seemed to have other ideas.

"Nice show out there." His voice was deep and rich, as he stood in her path, completely at ease.

She smiled at him. "Glad you enjoyed it. I'm sorry you got screwed out of your title tonight, by your own General Manager no less."

He tensed for a moment, and then shrugged it off. "You can't go through this business without getting screwed over at some point or another. I wasn't the only one who got screwed tonight, Dykstra cost you."

"Yeah, but at least some good came out of it, for my match." She flicked another glance over at Maria and Brian, before focusing her attention back on Batista.

He looked highly attractive tonight, she mused. He was invoking plenty of sexual vibes. He had gone for black tonight. Black shoes, black slacks, black belt with a gold buckle and a black, short sleeved, collared, dress shirt and he looked dangerous in it. Black seemed to only enhanced his muscular physique. Haley wasn't sure she had ever stood in front of someone that attracted her as much as he did. As crazy as she was about John, even when he was being a jerk, Batista brought nothing but sexual thoughts.

"I find it really great that you can look on the bright side of things, when most would just be pissed off." He complimented her.

"Oh, I was pissed for a little bit. But, you can't have fun if you remain angry about things you can't change." She reasoned. "I'm about having fun, rather than being pissy for long periods of time."

"Very mature of you, I'm impressed." With a come-and-get-me grin, he held out a hand to her invitingly. "So Haley, would you like to dance."

She visibly gulped. "Oh boy."

**A/N: There's the Haley and Batista interaction you were waiting for. There's more in store for them in the next chapter too. If you guys want to see Haley and Candice's dresses, I posted the links in my profile. Things are about to get interesting. More Haley and Batista, Randy makes an appearance and the night out gets Haley thinking. **

1: Jeff

2: Batista

3: Chris/John (now tied)

4: Randy


	22. You Make Me Better

Chapter 21:

Sonic's atmosphere had grown very hot, and not just in temperature from all the bodies crammed into one building. The music served as an aphrodisiac and plenty of couples were creating chemistry on the dance floor.

_I'm a movement by myself_

_But I'm a force when we're together_

_Momi, I'm good all by myself_

_But baby you, you make me better_

_You make better_

Haley shimmied back and forth in time to Fabulous featuring Neyo's "You Make Me Better". Her entire backside seemed to cement itself to the hard planes of the body behind her. They were moving completely in unison, even with the extreme differences in height.

Haley felt the material of her dress cling to her skin due a thin coat of sweat. As the song neared its end, she tilted her head back to look into the intense dark eyes of Dave Batista. "I need a break." She panted.

He nodded his agreement. "I could use a drink myself."

Haley allowed Dave and his superior height make the path to the bar. Hunter had long since gone home to Stephanie and it was Randy who was standing in the spot the Game had been occupying.

"Dave." Randy curtly greeted his former Evolution teammate.

"Orton." Batista's voice went gruffer.

"Hey Haley." The curtness vanished and a genuine smile lit up the Legend Killer's face. "You look great."

"Thanks Randy." She stepped away from Batista to hug the third generation superstar. "I'd say I'm sorry about your match tonight, but well…"

He chuckled and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Obvious reasons, I get it. Speaking of matches, you want me to kill Dykstra for you. I'd have no problem punting that idiot's head in."

Haley shook her head, and when she pulled away Dave was frowning over the exchange. "Deal with Kennedy first, then we'll talk." She joked.

"Oh don't you worry, he's going to get what's coming to him." Randy glanced around the crowded club. "So where's John? I figured after everything that happened, he wouldn't let you out of his sight."

"We're kind of not on speaking terms right now." Haley shrugged. "So I came here with Candice instead."

"Hey Randy." Haley watched as a scantily clad blonde with impossibly large breasts, sidled up Randy and put on a playful pout. "You haven't danced with me yet."

"Oh, hey Cheryl sorry. Cheryl, these are my co-workers Haley and Batista. Guys, my date for this evening, Cheryl Adams." Randy wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist. "She sold some of our merchandise at the show tonight. I met her when I raced out to get a replacement RKO t-shirt."

"It's nice to meet you, Cheryl." Haley offered the blonde a polite smile. "Why did you need a new shirt?" She directed at Randy.

"Nitro spilt coffee on me earlier." Randy looked Cheryl over hungrily. "I'll catch up with you later though, Haley, I owe this lady a dance."

"Can you say tramp?" Batista whispered once they were out of earshot. "If her skirt were any shorter it would be a belt."

Haley giggled. "Now, now, it's not like he's going steady with her or anything. He's obliging her for one thing and she'll be gone in the morning when we leave for North Carolina."

"Wouldn't affect me much if he did, we're on two different brands." Batista ordered himself a scotch on the rocks. "You want anything."

"Nah, I'm no longer in the mood to get drunk." Haley shook her head and looked out into the crowd. The numbers had only dwindled slightly, most of the WWE members were still partying like crazy.

"You and Orton have something going on?" Batista asked.

"What?" She spun around with wide eyes. "No, not at all. He was my tag team partner a couple weeks ago and he saved me from a Greenbay Meatpacker."

"Kennedy tried to give you a Meatpacker?" Batista's nostril's flared, and Haley had a vivid mental image of wild animal getting poked at from outside its cage.

"Tried being the operative word, Randy RKOed him before he could." Haley assured him. "He even carried me back to the trainer's room, he was a true pal."

Batista relaxed again. "Well that's good of him; he was never one for heroics in the past."

"I was his teammate and he promised to look out for me." Haley defended what she saw as the misunderstood Legend Killer.

"Well, I'm certainly glad he kept his promise." He toasted her with his glass. "Otherwise you might not have made it to Vengeance."

"That would have been horrible for me. It was my first pay-per-view, so it was important to me to do well." She toyed with one of her curls.

"You did extraordinarily well, Haley, you can definitely see the Rock in you." He reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "Nice People's Elbow by the way."

"Thanks." She blushed. "Did you actually watch the whole match?"

"Of course." He shot her a quizzical look. "You told me to, and I was very impressed with your performance."

Warmth spread through Haley at his words. How was it that a man whom she had only met tonight, with a match directly after hers managed to sit down and watch her match and her own boyfriend slept through it?

"You certainly know how to make a girl's confidence go up a few levels." She smiled brightly at him.

"I wasn't aware that I needed to. Aren't you proud of how well you did out there, despite the loss?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"No I am. I'm very proud of myself. What makes it even better was how thrilled Dwayne was with my efforts. I'm just surprised other people made time to watch it." She explained. "I mean, Hunter, You and now Randy all saw my match and offered your congratulations and condolences."

"You make friends here Haley, and they become like family since we travel so often. We do that for each other, watch matches and offer advice and support. It's what we do for one another." He reached up and brushed a stray curl off her forehead. "I'm assuming you caught at least part of Candice's match?"

"The end of it of course." She nodded vigorously.

"Exactly." He grinned. "And it wasn't for entertainment, was it? You did it because she was your friend."

"Very true." She now felt surer that she was taking the right stand on her latest feud with John. "So what are you going to do on SmackDown! now since you can't rechallenge Edge for the title?"

"Find someone else to feud with in the meantime until the belt changes hands." He took a sip of his scotch. "It was one thing to lose it to the Undertaker, he out wrestled me that night. But, Edge lies and cheats to get the gold and not in an understandable way like Eddie Guerrerro."

"There can only be one Latino Heat, may he rest in peace." Haley's smile softened.

"He would have loved you." Batista told her. "He always had a soft spot for the Divas, with your sweet nature he would have eaten you right up."

"He did seem to like me the one time I met him." Haley replied. "I met him briefly when touring with the Rock. He was a very nice man."

"That's because he was probably hitting on you." He laughed.

"Most likely." Haley sighed. "That's all I want, to have people like me and entertain them here. I would love to win the Women's Championship one day, but entertaining the fans comes first with me."

"Now that's what makes a great wrestler. Eddie would like you for looks alone, but he'd respect you for that kind of outlook in the ring." He took another sip of his drink. "You're unlike any of the Divas around today."

Haley tilted her head to study him. "You know, the Undertaker once said that those who look like champions are determined outside the ring, those who are champions are determined in the ring. I plan to make the ring my yard, and prove to everyone that I've got what it takes."

Reaching over, he stroked a hand down the side of her face. "Well then Haley, let me be the first to congratulate, be it rather early, on your new Championship status."

Haley laughed and leaned into Batista's shoulder. He was so much like Dwayne in some aspects; it was such a comfort to just talk to him about anything and everything. He understood her drive and her passion, and he knew exactly what it took to make a Champion. She had a feeling that this was the beginning of something really good in regards to Batista.

**A/N: Tada! Writing Haley and Batista is fun, so definitely be prepared to see more of them coming up in later chapters. I must say I'm surprised with how quickly Randy has jumped back into the polls. I'm thinking of eliminating Jericho since he hasn't recieved any votes lately and I won't even get to write his character in until later on in our timeline, as he hasn't made his return yet, so he might just be a really good friend, as sexy as he is. Plus, with everything coming up, I have enough guys to focus on with Haley, especially with John and Randy. But, don't you worry Jeff Hardy fans, our rainbow haired warrior will be making more appearances soon enough. I just honestly don't picture clubbing as quite his scene. That, and I wanted to establish a bond between Haley and Batista, which is definitely panning out well so far. Keep voting and keep on reviewing. **

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista**

**3: Chris/John**

**4: Randy**


	23. Drama in the Airport

Chapter 22:

The George Bush Intercontinental Airport was busy by nine o'clock in the morning. The entire WWE RAW roster was seated by American Airlines, waiting to catch a plane to Charlotte, North Carolina for their weekly segment of RAW that evening.

Many of the superstars were dozing in the waiting area, exhausted from last nights events. Across from where Haley and Candice sat, Stephanie McMahon was resting peacefully against Hunter's shoulder and Maria and Brian were sleepily cuddled up together as well.

"Miss John yet?" Candice asked, not looking up from the glossy pages of her magazine.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Haley shot back.

"No, not at all, but he is coming this way right now and you might not want to cause a scene here." Candice suggested, sending her a worried look.

Haley looked up to see her friend was speaking the truth, as John Cena was making a beeline for her. She sighed deeply and straightened her black Nike hoodie with matching track pants. Candice was right, in a crowded airport; it wouldn't be wise not to cause a scene.

He stopped in front of her, and she noticed the slight bags under his eyes and exhaustion lines in his face. He obviously hadn't gotten much sleep last night. "Can we talk?" He asked, quietly.

Not knowing what else to do, Haley nodded and followed him to a more secluded corner of the waiting area. She didn't say anything, allowing him to start.

"What happened last night?" He began, removing his hat and rubbing a hand over his hair. "I was worried about you."

"I was upset with how you treated me before your match, so I left with Candice." She said it simply, as though it were the most apparent thing in the world.

"How did I upset you?" His brilliant blue eyes filled with confusion.

"John, you slept through the most important match of my career thus far, and when I got upset about it, you brushed it off as though it wasn't even significant because your match meant more, just because you have a belt and I do not." She explained. "People I didn't expect to watch my match last night did and then complimented my performance and cursed Dykstra with me."

"Would one of those people be Randy?" John's voice hardened.

"I don't see what he has to do with this, but yes, he did watch my match. He also offered to punt Dykstra's head in for me. Him, Triple H, Batista and various others, in fact, Batista and I had a very long conversation about my match and wrestling in general last night. It was a conversation I had expected to have with my boyfriend, but he was too busy worried about his god damn belt than his girlfriend. I get that your matches are mega important John, but as my boyfriend, I expect you to support me and be there for me too."

John groaned in defeat. "I know, Haley. I screwed up royally last night. I seem to be doing that a lot with you lately. If you wanted revenge, you got it last night. I came back, completely triumphant about my win and I had no one to celebrate with because you had up and disappeared."

"How do you think I felt when I returned to the locker room to find you hadn't even watched my match? I watched every second of yours last night in the Diva's locker room. It wasn't my intention to get you back for missing my match, but I was hurt and your disregard of my feelings made me not want to be around you." Haley rubbed the back of her neck. "I hate fighting with you, John. But, if we want this relationship to work, we have to equally support each other."

"I want to, Haley, but you have to understand something, I don't know exactly how to do this." He looked down in what appeared to be shame for a moment. "My whole life has centered on my career, my championship, it left me little time to form any serious relationships with women. So far with you, it's been trial and error."

"John, I've only had one serious relationship in my life and it taught me this. If we're going to make this work, you've got to let me inside, even though it hurts. I know that you're used to being just you, but you have to think of me now too. We're a unit. I know it's hard, my last relationship really hurt me, but I'm here and I'm willing to try my best to make this with you. You just have to meet me halfway, I can't carry this relationship." She lifted a hand and cupped the back of his head, bringing his forehead down to rest on hers. "We have to be there for each other."

"We will, Hales, I promise. I'm going to do better." He swore, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Good, because this means, no more interfering in my matches just because you don't like my partner, help me if some guy is kicking my ass and watch my important matches please." She rubbed her nose against his.

"It's a deal." He tightened his hold, bringing her flush against him. "I really missed you last night, Hales."

"I missed you too." She nuzzled her face into the soft cotton of his Chain Gang hoodie. "Mhmm…I'm so tired."

He kissed her forehead to grab her attention, before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. "We'll go snuggle up in those uncomfortable chairs and you can try and snooze through the rest of the wait."

She stifled a yawn and smiled up at him. "All right, sounds like a plan."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back over to where Candice had saved them two seats. "Come on, baby."

Haley winked at Candice to assure the Women's Champion that all was right again, before curling into John's side. With a contented sigh, she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift off into a light sleep, while John played with her hair.

From across the waiting area, Jeff Hardy pulled the brim of his hat lower to hide the frown that formed on his face at the scene of John and Haley together. He knew they had made up from the Kennedy incident, but last night he heard that John had messed up again and Haley had gone out clubbing with Candice Michelle instead and even roomed with the new Women's Champ.

He wouldn't deny his jealousy. Over the past two months Haley had been on the roster, he had gotten to know her pretty well and liked what he knew so far. She was exactly the kind of girl he could see himself with. She was completely down to earth to balance out his eccentric style, but at the same time she wasn't afraid to take risks either.

He hated that he wished ill thoughts on another person's relationship. That and he personally had nothing against John Cena, he just wished he had gotten to Haley first. But, at this point there was nothing he could do about it, but sit and wait to see if it crumbled. If it did, he'd pick up the pieces and find out where he stood.

Another RAW superstar was also not pleased at once again seeing the two lovebirds back on good terms. "She deserves so much better than Cena." Randy Orton muttered and tried to refocus his attention on the sports pages that lay across his lap.

"Wow Orton, you covet both Cena's title and his girl?" Hunter sat himself down beside his former prodigy. "I thought you didn't do anything more than meaningless sex?"

Randy's eyes flashed as he glared at the man he admired and despised the most. "I don't. It's not like that between Haley and me."

Hunter grinned wickedly. "No, Randy, it's not. But, that has nothing to do with you and everything to do with the fact that she's caught up in pretty boy, Cena."

"What the hell are you on about now, Hunter? I'm in no mood to play games." Randy huffed in annoyance.

"No need to get testy, Randy. I'm just saying if Cena wasn't in your way, I think things would be a little more heated between you and our girl. Not that I would let it get too far mind you, I happen to actually like Haley and do not fancy seeing you dismantle the girl." Triple H smirked. "You never play the hero, especially for a girl. You could have been cheerfully beating the hell out of Cena; yet, you turned you back on Cena to rescue his girlfriend. Why is that?"

"We're friends, Hunter. I promised her I'd watch her back out there." Randy argued defensively.

"You and I both know your promises mean jackshit, Orton." Hunter rolled his eyes. "Any excuse to weaken Cena before your title shot, you would have jumped at. But some Diva almost getting her ass whooped had you donning shining armor. This girl's got you hooked. I never thought I'd see the day, seeing as lately you've gone psycho and all."

"I am not hung up on any woman." Randy scowled. "I don't do that sensitive feeling crap. I've learned it's a waste of time and someone always winds up hurt. Look what happened when I grew to love you guys like brothers, you all fucking turned on me."

"We turned on each other, Randy, all of us. There was too much ego for our group to handle at the time. The difference is that Flair, Batista and I have managed to put that hatred aside and remain friends at the end." Hunter shrugged casually. "You on the other, you let your hatred turn black as pitch. That's a good thing when you hate your opponent, which is why; I think eventually you'll out wrestle Cena. But hatred towards us and everyone around you isn't. We're not fighting anymore Randy. And, if you want Haley, you better get rid of that hatred, because she won't let that part of you taint her and you'll never get to call her your girl."

Imparting words of wisdom he felt the need to say, Hunter stood and left Randy to stew on his thoughts. He had cared a great deal about the success of Batista and Orton as he had molded them and set them on their paths. Randy had been a giant pain in the ass as his ego clouded his judgment and Hunter's instinct had been that a good ass whooping would cure him of it.

Had the cerebral assassin known how sadistic it would have made the third generation superstar, he would have tried a different tactic. Randy had left Evolution on his way to being on the right path, but something had twisted along the way. Then he had challenged Batista and nearly ruined his shoulder. Now Orton was obsessed with being on top and Hunter feared the lengths he'd go to achieve it. Not for himself, the Game could handle Randy Orton, but if the Legend Killer continued to let the dark consume him, innocent bystanders, like Haley, were going to get hurt.

**A/N: I know, all you Jeff Hardy fans are cursing me right now. He only got two paragraphs in this chapter, but there will be more, promise. I needed to write out the John/Haley reunion and I felt this conversation with Randy and Hunter should be here because it's going to pertain to later. **

**Now, Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for a little while because I'm going away for the holidays. I'm going to throw up a couple of Holiday oneshots on a friends computer, so check those out. But this story is on my computer which I will be away from. So I tried not to leave you guys with too much of a cliff hanger. Merry Christmas to everyone, from myself and Haley hehe! And her mystery man too! **

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista**

**3: Chris/John**

**4: Randy**


	24. Regularly Scheduled Program

Chapter 23:

That night, in Charlotte, North Carolina, the entire RAW backstage was buzzing about the results of last nights matches at Vengeance. Haley was just entering the arena, sans John, when she caught some of the gossip.

"I wonder who they're going to name number one contender now?" One of the stage techs whispered. "I mean, Cena won last night."

"I doubt it's Booker, I heard he was leaving soon." His companion replied. "His contract's up and since he's getting no draw from the crowd I don't think WWE wants to resign him. They've got too many heavyweights as it is, and he's not really doing anything. I think the King is going to head over to TNA."

Haley shook her head and walked past the two, rounding the corner into one of the hallways. A smile lit her face as she recognized one of the Superstars exiting one of the locker rooms. "Hey Hero." She called out.

Randy Orton's attention fell on her and he returned her smile. "Hi Haley."

"You look like you've been up to something." She commented, noting the mischief in his eyes. "What did you do?"

"Well, I'm the Legend Killer, am I not?" He asked, with an arrogant smirk in place.

"You are." She agreed rather skeptically.

"So what better way to retain that title than to start up a feud with The American Dream?" Randy shrugged.

"Dusty Rhodes?" Haley's eyes widened. "You're kidding me?"

"Yeah, went to introduce myself to his son, thought from generation to generation superstar it would be friendly, but things got heated." He grinned proudly.

"Ugh, Goldust is back?" Haley made a disgusted face. That man had always creeped her right out, he was so out there.

"No, his other son." Randy shook his head. "I wouldn't have shaken hands with Goldust, the man's a freak. No, his son Cody just signed from OVW."

"Hey, I'm not the only rookie anymore." She felt cheered at the thought.

"Yeah well, I'm going to focus on this one, Haley. So you tell loverboy that I'm not a threat to his precious title at the moment. Furthering my reputation as Legend Killer seems more important." Randy leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I've got to run, but I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay." Haley shook her head in puzzlement, before continuing down the hall. She decided to stop by the Divas locker room to find out what the deal was before going off to find John.

"Hey girls." Haley greeted Candice, Mickie and Maria as she entered the locker room.

"Haley!" Candice leapt to her feet and practically bounced over to give her friend a hug. "Where have you been, Missy, playing tramp with the Champ?"

"Is that what you're going to call my time with John from now on?" Haley rolled her eyes and returned the embrace.

"Well, yeah." Candice grinned. "And guess what's happening tonight?"

"What?" Haley looked at her curiously.

"You and me versus Melina and Jillian Hall." Candice clapped her hands together in excitement. "Tag team partners for the first time tonight, this is going to be great."

"Nice! We're going to kick ass!" Haley whooped, much to the amusement, of Mickie and Maria, at the two women's antics. "What about you guys?"

"I'm taking on the Manazon tonight." Mickie answered with her trademark grin. "I think it's about time Phoenix entered the ring with no back up and got her butt handed to her."

"How can I argue with that?" Haley beamed, this was the start of what was to be a very good night, and she could feel it. "Well ladies, I'll be back in a little while. I'm going to go change and check on John, and then Candice and I have some unfinished business."

"Yeah we do!" Candice crowed. "All right! We're fired up!"

Haley laughed as she left them to it, making her way out of the Divas locker room to John's. Teaming up with Candice tonight put her in good spirits; best friends tend to make the best of teammates.

"Hey baby!" She said, entering John's locker room.

John was sitting on the couch in deep discussion with his father on his cell phone. "Hold on one second, Dad. Hi Hales." He titled his head up to accept her kiss of greeting. "Yes Dad, you can tell Mom that on my next trip home I'll bring Haley with me so you can meet her. She lives in Mass anyway so I don't think it'll be that difficult to convince her."

She giggled and moved past him toward the bathroom to get ready for her match, leaving her boyfriend to continue his phone conversation. She traded her skinny jeans and peep toe pumps for her black Lyrca pants and suede wrestling boots. She peeled off her mini black dress and slipped into a jade green razor back sports top that stopped just below her bust line, baring her now bruise free midriff.

She let her hair fall loose and straight today, not even bothering to pull any of it off her face. She exited the bathroom looking ready for anything and by that time, John had ended his phone conversation and was watching the opening match between Charlie Haas and Hardcore Holly.

"Whoa!" His eyes widened and like lightening, that boyish grin flitted across his face. "Damn girl, you're looking good!"

She blushed wildly at the compliment. "Thanks John."

"So, does this mean I get to watch my girl beat the crap out of some other Divas tonight?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"You're actually going to watch?" She feigned shock.

"Hell yeah! Where else am I going to see my sexy girl dominate over the other Divas?" He reached up and pulled her down into his lap.

She lazily locked her hands behind his neck. "Well tonight you're going to see Candice and me dominate Melina and Jillian."

"Whoa, they're going to make plenty of male fans very happy tonight with both you and Candice going out there." He nuzzled into the crook of her neck and began to nibble on her throat. "Then again, we could just stay here and you could make one man very happy right now."

"Sorry babe, but I'm not leaving Candice out there with those two bitches. You and I can have fun later." She leaned in to give him a long, promising kiss.

He groaned. "Can't Mickie sub for you or something?"

She began to toy with his earlobe using her teeth. "Mickie has a match with the Manazon tonight, so I'm all Candice has for back up out there. But, between the two of us, we should get it done quickly."

He flipped so that she was pinned down underneath him on the couch. "With the way you're teasing me, I certainly hope so. You're killing me here."

Haley ran her fingers over the planes of his back, using her fingernails to lightly tickle his skin. "We'll your friend certainly doesn't seem like I'm killing him." She commented, when he squirmed slightly. "In fact, he's seems to be alert and ready to play."

"I'm two seconds away from locking that door and having our own wrestling match right here." John warned, lowering his pelvis to grind into hers.

She gasped at the friction. Now he was the one doing the teasing. "John." She whimpered.

"Sure you don't want to stay?" He rubbed his nose against hers. "I guarantee it will be a lot more satisfying, for both of us."

"I'm going to hold you to that." She told him seriously, before inching upwards to connect her mouth to his. It felt like fire was surging through her veins. John's fingers dug into her hips and he ground into her again.

She was breathless when they pulled apart for air. His eyes were glazed over with desire as he stared down at her intensely. She was surprised she had any resistance left to him at all. "After my match." She added with a smile.

"Argh." John dropped his head into her shoulder. "Cruel woman!" He complained.

"You're crazy about me." She stated simply, once he rolled off her. "I'll make it up to you later." She promised, as she headed for the door before things got out o hand. "Besides, for now you can watch me catfight."

He mumbled an unintelligible response, causing her to chuckle as she headed down the hall to meet Candice. Oh yeah, it was definitely going to be a good night.

**A/N: I'm back! Did you all miss me? I missed you. I hope you checked out my little Holiday miniseries THIS GIFT, though. I paired Haley with all of our contenders, so you got to see some aspects of their relationships. I hope everyone had a great Holiday season. And don't worry, we're back to our regularly scheduled program, lol. **

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista**

**3: John/Randy (holy moly its a tie!)**

**4: Chris**


	25. Victories and Phone Calls

Chapter 24:

"Here are your winners, Haley and the WWE Women's Champion, Candice Michelle!" Lilian Garcia announced once the bell had rung.

_Ooooh_

_Let me show what love is_

_Let me show you how to move your body_

_Let me show you how to make me crazy_

_Too much loving never hurt nobody_

"Well what a victory for the new Women's Champion and our rookie Diva." JR commented. "Haley takes care of Melina on the outside and thanks to Candice Michelle's spinning heel kick to Jillian Hall, these two pick up the victory. What great teamwork!"

"Oh, they make my eyeballs very happy." King exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Haley backed up the ramp beside Candice, both holding their arms up triumphantly.

"That's why I'm the Champ now!" Candice spat at Melina, holding her title high. Melina was cursing them into oblivion, but neither Diva cared.

"Whoo hoo!" Haley lowered their arms and wrapped one of hers around Candice's waist, while the taller Diva put hers around Haley's shoulders.

The two continued to giggle to one another as they disappeared behind the curtain. "What a rush!" Candice cheered. "They didn't stand a chance."

"Nice work out there!" Brian Kendrick complimented, as he and his tag team partner Paul London approached the Gorilla. They were dressed to compete.

"Thanks guys. " Candice beamed.

"Good luck out there!" Haley waved, as she and Candice continued down the hall, arms around each other. "You know, as much as I love Mickie and Maria, you and I make a kick ass team!"

"Comes with the territory of being best friends." Candice replied. "Hey, how's Maria's training going by the way?"

"Not too bad. She's really enthusiastic and she's definitely got heart. She'll be a pro when I through with her. I must say, it's weird to be teaching when for so long, I've been just the pupil." Haley sighed. "I just feel so bad for her, you know. No one ever offers her advice or tips on how to improve, they just expect her to go out there and make a fool of herself."

"I know." Candice nodded in sympathy. "She's really not as dumb as people make her out to be either. I find her incredibly sweet."

"She always puts a smile on my face." Haley agreed. "I think things will start looking up for her now that Santino is out of the picture, and the ever so adorable Brian Kendrick is in."

"That will definitely boost her self-esteem." Candice paused outside the locker room. "Well my love, this is where I must leave you."

Haley laughed. "You're going to see me again in an hour. Aren't you riding to the hotel with John and I?"

"Hell yeah." Candice scoffed. "As if I'd go with anyone else? I'll see in a few, babe. Great job out there tonight."

"Right back at you, Champ!" Haley called over her shoulder, before heading down to John's locker room.

"Hey Haley!" A new voice greeted her in passing.

"Hi Carlito." She waved to the Caribbean man, as he strolled past. "Hi Ron!" She said to the former APA member.

"DAMN," was the big man's reply, as he looked her over, causing Haley to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's funny?" John looked up from where he was tying his sneakers to notice Haley's mirth.

"Ron. I just got Damned." She ran her hands through her hair. "Did you see me?"

"Baby, you're the only one I see." He held a hand out to her. "Come here."

When she complied, he pulled her into his lap so that she straddled his waist. "You were really on your game tonight." He said between light kisses along her jaw line. "I think I felt that spinebuster from back here."

"Johnny, you watched!" She flung her arms around his neck and peppered the side of his head and neck with kisses. "That means a lot to me."

"If it makes you happy, I'll do it. But, it also makes me happy to watch you perform. You've got passion, and you're totally hot while doing it." He held her tightly against him. "I'm just glad that you're all mine."

"Who else would I belong to?" She nuzzled just behind his ear. "You feel really good."

He chuckled and snuggled in closer. "I don't know, Randy certainly has taken a shine to you, which shows from his behavior in recent weeks."

"Friends." She stated simply, content to just be held like this.

"In your mind, not his." His tone took only a slight note of tension, before he relaxed and kissed her temple. "My match is soon, Hales."

"I'm comfortable." She whined.

"Me too, but you left me for your match." He pointed out, playing with the ends of her hair.

"True." She conceded, giving him one last squeeze, before rising. "I'll go shower and then settle on the couch to watch your match."

"All right. We'll head back to the hotel as soon as it's over." He assured her.

"Okay, I'll let Candice know." She nodded her assent.

He stood and gave her a lingering kiss. "I'm going to go warm up."

"Okay. Good luck tonight, not that you need it." She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Thank you, baby." He replied, before exiting the room.

Haley sighed happily and dug through her bag for a change of clothes. She had just pulled out a set when her cell phone began to ring. She picked it up and checked the caller ID, before letting a grin stretch across her face from ear to ear.

"Hello?"

"Should I be flattered that you power bombed Melina tonight?" His deep voice teased, full of laughter.

"You watched my match!" Haley giggled. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He said firmly. "It's about time I started paying closer attention to RAW again anyway. So, was the power bomb in any way related to me?"

"You're being quite cocky in assuming something like that, Mr. Batista." She said in deep announcer like voice.

"You're avoiding the question, Ms. Mariano, which makes me think that it was." He taunted.

"Maybe." She bit her lip. "But, it wasn't a sit down power bomb, so it technically wasn't a Batista Bomb."

"Well, if you wanted to perform a Batista Bomb I give you my full permission." He chuckled.

"Why thank you so much for such a gift." She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her. "How was your flight?"

"Long, boring. I hate flying. How was yours?" His voice grew heavy with disdain.

"It was all right, I slept through most of it." She carried her things into the bathroom. "So why aren't you out doing something fun, instead of talking to me?"

"Well, I just got back from the gym and as far as I'm concerned talking to you is fun. I just turned on RAW in time for you and Candice to come out and kick some ass." There was some shuffling on his end. "That and your power bomb made me curious, as I didn't think that was a move you generally use."

"It's not." She admitted. "I'd rather go for a spinebuster, but this seemed to fit."

"Well, it was a very nicely done power bomb." He complimented her. "I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing and talk to you a bit later."

"Thanks Batista, and thanks for the phone call." She balanced the phone between her ear and her shoulder.

"Anytime. Oh, Haley call me Dave. Batista is like something the guys call me." He corrected.

"All right." She laughed. "Bye Dave."

"Bye Haley."

**A/N: (runs from adamant Jeff Hardy fans) I know! He's coming up soon, promise! I love my Jeffro, he'll be featured more. But i have to put Batista wherever I can as he's not on the same brand. No worries. **

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista**

**3: Randy (I love how he went from zero votes, to third place lol)**

**4: John**

**5: Chris**


	26. Saved by a Mentor, Friends on the Rocks

Chapter 25:

The next few weeks leading up to the Great American Bash flew by quickly for Haley. Although, they hadn't been without controversy. She and Randy had butted heads several times over his agenda with Dusty and Cody Rhodes and now the Legend Killer and the Legend would face each other at the Bash in a Texas Bull Rope match. Bobby Lashley had been named the number one contender for John's title and had invoked several interesting scenarios over the following weeks, including a face to face conference where both John and Bobby had poked fun at each other.

Things in the Diva world had grown intense. Melina had invoked the rematch clause in her contract and hadn't made things easy on Candice. Although, Candice, Haley and Mickie had been on a roll, the only problem was that Melina was using her alliance with Beth Phoenix to her advantage. So, tonight Melina and Candice would wrestle for the title and Haley and Torrie Wilson would take on Beth Phoenix and Victoria.

The HP Pavillion in San Jose, California was alive with excitement. If they thought the matches at Vengeance were impressive, tonights were even more intense. As the World Heavyweight Champion, the Great Khali faced off with Batista and Kane in a triple threat match, Jeff and Umaga were fighting over the Intercontinental Championship and CM Punk was going after the ECW title from John Morrison, formerly Johnny Nitro.

Haley sat on an equipment box in one of the hallways, making sure her boot was laced up tightly enough. Tonight, she wore silver and black, black Lycra pants, and a silver halter top. Her hair was pulled all the way up in a sleek ponytail and only a couple pieces were hanging loose around her face.

John was more stressed about this match than he was letting on, so Haley was letting him prep by himself, as her presence seemed to be creating more agitation that necessary. So she had changed and told him she was going to see Mickie, when in reality, she was sitting in a random hallway, mentally prepping herself.

"You know, pretty girls like you shouldn't be sitting in random hallways by themselves." The voice came from ECW's the Miz, who stood in front of her.

"You know, obnoxious guys like you need to learn better pick up lines if they ever want to score with a girl who has class." Haley retorted.

"Listen, you little bitch, do you know who you're talking to? I'm the manager of the Extreme Expose." Miz snarled.

"Hmm…I don't really care. Why don't you go whine to Brooke and Layla? I'm glad Kelly Kelly finally got enough sense and walked away from you for Punk." She shot back.

"You know nothing about what happened between Kelly and I." His eyes flashed with anger.

"Well, you're going to know all about the Smackdown! I'm going to lay on your candyass if you don't walk away." She leapt to her feet, ready to fight if necessary.

"Go for it, Princess. I dare you." He taunted.

Haley drew her fist back, but didn't get to use it, as a much larger hand clamped down on Miz's shoulder. "Beat it Kid, or you'll find out exactly why they call me, The Game."

Miz turned away from Haley to look into the cold, ruthless eyes of Triple H. "Look…" He began.

"No, there's no look. There's you walking away to save yourself from being pedigreed into the floor and promising to never bother Haley again." Hunter cut him off. "Now scram!"

Knowing it was in his better interest, Miz turned and stalked down the hall in the opposite direction, muttering foul obscenities under his breath.

Haley lowered her fist and turned to Hunter. "Thank you."

"No problem. That guy is a scumbag." He shook his head. "Besides, you need to save those fists for your match tonight."

"True." She agreed with a shrug.

"Good luck out there tonight, Haley and try to keep out of trouble until then." He joked, giving her a one armed hug before continuing down the hall.

Her ponytail bounced with the shaking movement of her head, as she watched him go. "Who me? I'm never in trouble." She called after him.

Deciding that going to see Mickie would be a better idea than sitting around waiting to get accosted by another arrogant Superstar, Haley started down one of the many halls. She was looking forward to tonight's match with Torrie Wilson, the girl was gutsy. She was also hoping to see Batista, who she hadn't seen since Vengeance. They had traded the odd phone call here and there, but she missed talking to him. He really knew how to shed some insight.

She was just about to enter the Divas locker room when a strong hand grabbed her wrist from behind. She whirled around, ready to fight, until she realized it was a pained looking Randy Orton who was holding her wrist captive.

"Can I help you?" She asked, a bit dismissively since the last time they spoke, it had ended in a shouting match.

He actually grimaced. "Can we talk?"

"About?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

He rolled his eyes. "Us. Haley, I'm sorry. I hate fighting with you. I was being a jerk. I get it. Can we just not be fighting anymore? I miss you."

"Randy, you have to realize that what you've been doing is wrong? I understand that you want to make a name for yourself, and to become the best around here. But, you're going about it the wrong way." Haley pointed out. "God, Dusty Rhodes is older than your father. What are you thinking treating him that way?"

"You weren't so against it the first time I broached the subject with you." He argued.

"That was because you weren't acting like you were out for blood." She bristled. "And until you stop that, we're going to be fighting."

"Why can't you understand that I have to prove myself just as you do?" He fisted his hands in his hair. "Dusty Rhodes could be my ticket to getting a shot at the WWE title."

"I understand perfectly Randy. I asked Stephanie for a title shot for Vengeance! Candice got it instead. I'm not mad, she deserved it and now she's the Champ. Bobby Lashley has worked just as hard as you have, the only difference is that he's not out to cripple old men to get there." She snapped.

"I'm not going to cripple him!" Randy groaned in frustration. "Do you want me to call off the match, Haley? Will that make you happy with me again? I'll go forfeit right now!"

"I'm not against your match, Randy. I'm against your motive behind it." She touched his arm. "You have to find another way; you can't be acting like a raging psychopath. That's not the guy I befriended and stood up for, even though others warned me against you."

"Why'd you stand up for me then?" He grit his teeth.

"Because, I see the good in you!" She yelled. "You have so much talent, Randy. Don't tell John I said this, but I can see you giving him a run for his money. But, the intense hatred you use to get there is killing everyone around you! You have no friends, barring me, in this company, no allies. Why is that?"

"I had Edge." He thought of his Rated RKO partner.

"Oh please." She snorted. "You both teamed up to benefit yourselves, not because you actually cared about one another. You haven't teamed with anyone you've cared about, or formed a friendship with anyone since Evolution! That was years ago, Randy; it's time to move on!"

"You know nothing about what they did to me, Haley! Three men, that I trusted and loved like brothers, they all turned on me. They beat me bloody and stole my title, a title I had earned rightfully, with no outside help. If I learned anything in this business it's that people turn on you once you succeed. You can't trust anyone!" His face went pale. "Batista, Flair and Hunter were my best friends, and they turned on me."

"They turned on each other, Randy. You had four egocentric men, with equal ability in one power group. It was only a matter of time before it tore itself apart. You were the first, but Batista was ousted next, then Triple H and Flair turned on each other." She shook her head. "Now Flair, Hunter and Batista have pushed it aside and retained their friendship, or are at least civil to each other."

"Yeah, lucky them." Randy replied sarcastically.

"If you stopped being such a jackass maybe you could be friends with them too. You're so busy trying to destroy other people to get to the top, you're going to realize that it means nothing when you finally get there and you have no one to celebrate with." Haley placed her hands on her hips. "There's a good person inside you, Randall Keith Orton. I saw him the night, you saved me from Kennedy. I saw him when you were my tag team partner. I saw him in the trainer's room after and at breakfast the next morning. In fact, I see him most of the time I'm with you. That's the guy who will make a great Champion, Randy."

"That guy only got to be Champion for a month, before he got his ass kicked by guys who he thought was like family." He glared at her defiantly. "That guy was a fool."

"No." She sighed in defeat. "That guy is one of my very best friends. I miss him." She turned and entered the locker room, leaving Randy Orton gaping after her.

**A/N: Dun, dun dun! Things are getting tense between Haley and Randy. Don't you owrry Jeff Hardy fans, I've got a whole Chapter dedicated to our hero in a little bit. Just have to get through the Bash and stuff first. I also put a couple of banners in my profile for all our candidates, so check them out. I chose Missy Peregrym as Haley because she looks the most like how I envision Haley to look. **

**As for the voting thing, there have been several questions. You can vote as many times as you want, for as long as you want. You can even change your vote from time to time. I understand that perfectly as I change my own vote with every chapter I write lol. I just ask that you limit it to one vote per review. Don't vote for two different guys at the same time. Other than that, go to town. I'll keep adding them up.**

**Oh, and I know Chris is not in the story as of yet. Remember I'm following the timeline. We're heading into August and Jericho doesn't return until November. So you're going to have to wait a few more chapters before the sexy beast finally makes an appearance. But, you can enjoy the Randy, John and Haley tension for now. With Jeff and Batista thrown in at random intervals, lol. **

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista**

**3: Randy (omg, he's slowly creeping up on Batista)**

**4: John**

**5: Chris**


	27. The Boise Belle and the Boston Bombshell

Chapter 26:

_Yo, I ain't the lady to mess with_

_Oooh, go, go, go, go, go_

_I'm a girl with my bad self_

_With my bad self, with my bad self_

_I ain't the lady to mess with_

"The following Diva tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing the first, the team of Beth Phoenix and Victoria!" Lilian Garcia's voice cut over the hip hop sound of Victoria's entrance theme.

The two women looked to be total opposites. One was blonde and fair, eyes as cold as her demeanor could be, while the other seemed to have a permanent sneer on her face with hair as black as her temper. Together, they were a formidable team.

_Whoah!_

_I know I want that girl so bad_

_I lie awake at night and think of all the things that I would do_

_I lie awake at night and think of all the things that I would do_

_With a girl like that_

_With a girl like that_

_With a girl like that_

_With a girl like that_

"And their opponents, making their way to the ring, the team of Haley Mariano and Torrie Wilson!" Lilian exited the ring with a smile on her face.

Haley and Torrie skipped out onto the stage, waving at the fans high above them. They exchanged high fives with the ones leaning over the barricades. Once in the ring, Torrie went over to the ropes to lean over and blow a kiss to the crowd, while Haley climbed the turnbuckle beside her and play punched the air.

"All right ladies, wrap it up so we can start the match." Referee Charles Robinson advised them, while trying to prevent Beth Phoenix and Victoria from starting the match early.

"You want to start or you want me to?" Torrie asked, once Haley had climbed back down onto the canvas.

"I'll start." Haley shrugged.

"All right cool. Kick some ass, girl!" Torrie said encouragingly as she stepped through the ropes onto the apron.

Haley smirked when Victoria decided to start it off for her team. "What's the matter Victoria?" She asked, referring to the sneer. "Your boyfriend not here to win the match for you?"

"You better watch who you're talking to, bitch! I'm a two time women's champion." Victoria snarled, getting right into Haley's face. "At least I've got a boyfriend."

Haley looked out to the crowd and smirked. "So do I." She turned back to Victoria and waved a hand in front of her face. "You can't see me."

Outraged at her audacity, Victoria slapped the taste right out of Haley's mouth. The two women locked up, with Victoria coming out of it holding Haley's arm twisted into an uncomfortable position. It forced Haley to bend low to relieve some of the pressure.

"Can't take it, Haley?" Victoria jerked down on her arm, causing Haley to wince.

Haley tilted forward into a one handed cartwheel, untwisting the arm Victoria had been holding. Victoria Irish whipped her across the ring, only to get countered with a head scissors takedown. Haley locked her hands behind Victoria neck once they both stood and flipped the dark haired Diva over her shoulder in a text book snapmare.

"Can't take it, Victoria?" Haley fired back, before letting out an impressive standing dropkick.

Victoria made a hasty tag and Beth Phoenix nonchalantly entered the ring. She and Haley met in the middle to lock up, before Beth gave one forceful shove that sent the much smaller Haley falling backwards. Haley got up with a glare, circled her and made to move like she was going to lock with the Glamazon, but twisted to the side to pull Beth into a headlock.

It lasted for two seconds, before Beth picked Haley up and brought her down hard in a sidewalk slam. Beth dragged Haley to her feet and Irish whipped her into the ropes. Haley attempted to counter with another head scissors, but the Glamazon was one step ahead and reversed into a tiltowhirl back breaker.

"Ah!" Haley cried out when Beth stomped her foot into her lower back, increasing the agony.

"Come on, Haley!" Torrie began to clap encouragingly.

Haley cried out again as this time it was a kick to the midsection. Its momentum lifted her off the ground and flipped her over. The only good part was that it landed Haley in her corner and Torrie made a blind tag.

Beth immediately changed targets and went to grab Torrie by the hair, but the Boise native ducked between the ropes and rammed a shoulder into the Glamazon's midsection. Torrie came all the way into the ring, nailing a couple forearm shots to the face.

The two backed into the corner and when Torrie tried to Irish whip her out of it, Beth showed her superior strength by not budging and whipping Torrie into the turnbuckle instead. Beth tried a running clothesline, but Torrie moved so that the Glamazon met the turnbuckle. Torrie maximized her opportunity and went for the roll up, but Beth Phoenix powered out.

"Haley!" The pretty blonde held out a palm for Haley to tag and she entered the ring.

As a team, the two women Irish whipped Beth across the ring and followed up with two clotheslines from hell. Since the ref was trying to restrain Victoria, Haley and Torrie did a simultaneous leg drop, Haley landing on her neck, Torrie on her sternum.

"Torrie out!" Charles Robinson ordered, making sure Torrie retreated to her corner.

Winded, Beth Phoenix scrambled into her corner and tagged Victoria in so she could catch her breath.

Victoria charged through the ropes, with enough energy for Haley to seize her around the middle and convert it into one hell of spinebuster.

The crowd was on their feet as Haley kicked at Victoria's prone form, before locking her legs and stripping off her elbow pad. "Ah!" She swung her arms back and forth across her chest in a taunting fashion. She ran from one side of the ring to the other leaping over Victoria who still lay in the middle. As she came back, she paused, raised one eyebrow, before dropping into the most electrifying move in sports entertainment, the People's Elbow!

Haley ducked just in time to avoid a hit from the Glamazon. Torrie came back into the ring and together, she and Haley performed a double standing dropkick that sent Beth Phoenix right back through the ropes into a heap outside.

Victoria was just starting to come to, staggering up to her. Haley gripped her by one shoulder, lifting both of Victoria's arms over her outstretched on, before leaping up and coming back down in a rockbottom.

Haley hooked Victoria's leg and made the cover. "One…two…three!" Charles slapped the canvas. "Ring the bell!"

_I say no-oh-oh_

_If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_

_Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh_

_Together we run the show-oh-oh_

_Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready?_

_Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready? _

_One hundred percent? _

_I say no-oh-oh_

_If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_

_Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh_

_Together we run the show-oh-oh_

"Here are your winners, Torrie Wilson and Haley Mariano!" Lilian announced as Haley's music blasted through the speakers.

"Yeah!" Torrie grasped Haley's right wrist, while Charles raised her left in victory. "We did it!"

"I guess she really does need her boyfriend to win matches for her." Haley laughed, embracing the two time Playboy covergirl. "Thanks Torrie!"

"No problem babe, anytime!" Torrie returned her hug. "We make a good team."

"Hell yeah we do!" Haley started up the ramp with Torrie, leaving a fuming Beth Phoenix and Victoria in the ring. "I won my first pay-per-view!"

"You did awesome!" Torrie assured her. "We should do this again sometime."

"Kick some ass? I'll do that any time you want." Haley followed Torrie behind the curtain. "What a way to start off the night!"

**A/N: To quote one of my favorites "are you ready?" We're heading into the Randy/Haley/John intense portion of our fic. But first, a little Jeff and Haley moment for all you Hardy lovers, which includes myself lol. Batista and Hunter will be featured throughout our dramafest as well, mostly because they know what Randy's capable of. Jeff will make a few more cameos too. **

**Then, we have John's injury. Shawn Michaels saves the day and a whole lot of craziness before Y2J finally enters our happy little universe. Keep on reviewing people, it inspires me to write more lol. **

1: Jeff

2: Batista

3: Randy (my god, he's only behind by two votes)

4: John

5: Chris


	28. Flying Through Rainbows

Chapter 27:

"All passengers please fasten your seatbelts, we may begin to experience some slight turbulence." The Captain voice came over the intercom on the American Airlines flight, rousing Haley from the catnap she had been taking.

With a languid stretch and yawn, she checked her seat belt, before curling back into John's shoulder. "Good thing I took that motion sickness prevention crap before we left." She murmured sleepily.

"Haley, you fly off the top rope and you get sick on airplanes?" Jeff Hardy, who was sitting with the duo, commented with a disbelieving tone.

"Shut up, Hardy." She blinked open one eye. "You should see me on a boat when the water is less than calm."

"How am I supposed to take you fishing then?" Jeff snapped his fingers in a dramatic manner.

"Yeah right, like you fish." Haley sat up and rolled her eyes. There was no way she was going back to sleep now that Jeff had caught her attention.

"I'm going to use the little boys room, kiddies. Don't bicker too much while I'm gone." John grinned at the two of them, before standing and heading down the narrow aisle.

"So what were you sketching earlier?" Haley turned her full attention to the rainbow haired warrior.

"You sleeping, don't worry, I made the drool look really classy!" Jeff teased.

She reached behind her for the mini pillow and whacked him with it. "Jerk!" She said it lightly to show she was kidding.

"I'm kidding." He opened the sketch pad on his lap and offered it to her.

On the page, he had roughly sketched a dozing Hunter. His blonde hair falling into his face and his chin resting on his chest, Stephanie was leaning into his shoulder, talking on her cell phone. If it hadn't been so rough, which she assumed was from the motion of the plane, she might have mistaken it for a black and white photo.

"Jeff!" She gasped in delight. "This is awesome! You have so much talent!"

"Thanks Haley." The southern gentleman actually blushed. "That means a lot. My art's very personal."

"As it should be." She handed it back to him. "There are so many different aspects to you, Jeff. I think that's wonderful about you."

"Nobody really takes the time to get to know me, Haley. That's why there seems to be so many sides to me. I mean, yes, I fish occasionally. Hunting is more of a thing in my family, but fishing is good. I love music and art as much as I love wrestling. It's all a part of me." Jeff shrugged. "But everyone just sees the crazy kid that does risk taking moves from high levels."

"I always thought there was more to you than that, Jeff." Haley told him. "From what I can tell, you're incredibly loyal and family orientated. You've got quite a hero complex, you're daring yes, but you're also quiet and mild mannered. You have an eccentric style, which shows off your affinity for art and you always have your iPod, so that shows me you like music."

"Well, then. You're very astute, and not one of the typical airhead Divas that run around here." Jeff smiled brightly at her. "I notice that kind of stuff about you too."

"Except, I cannot paint or draw to save my life." She laughed. "I make a stick figure look demented."

"But you can sing real nice. I can't carry a tune particularly, play the guitar, yes, but sing not so much." Jeff reached over and squeezed her hand. "I heard you singing to yourself at takeoff, your voice is pretty soothing."

"Thanks. I sing to myself when I get nervous or uptight. I hate the initial takeoff in a plane, so singing distracts me." She admitted softly.

"I'm feeling a little nervous, will you sing for me?" He asked.

"What are you nervous about?" She replied inquisitively.

"How much I reveal in our conversations." He said it matter-of-factly. "I like to be a private guy, but you have this aura about you, makes me want to spill my heart out. So will you sing for me?"

"Sure." She nodded. "Any requests?"

"You pick." He gave her hand another squeeze.

"_Your fingertips across my skin, _

_The palm trees swaying in the wind _

_Images…_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies, _

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes _

_Clever trick…_

_I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you,_

_Should have known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street _

_You took my hand and danced with me _

_Images… _

_And when you left you kissed my lips _

_You told me you would never _

_Ever forget these images, no _

_I'd never want to see you unhappy _

_I thought you'd want the same for me _

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you,_

_Should have known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do."_

"Now that was just as beautiful, if not more so than anything I've ever sketched or painted." Jeff's eyes were half closed, as he let her voice wash over him.

"You're sweet." She giggled quietly. "A terrible liar, but incredibly sweet nonetheless."

"Now see, I try to compliment a pretty girl and she calls me a liar. A guy can't win around here." He shot her a teasing grin.

"You think I'm pretty?" She threw right back at him.

"Simply beautiful, darling." He exaggerated his natural southern accent.

"You're quite studly, yourself." She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Hey look, you had me so distracted, I'm not even sick from the turbulence."

"You see, a good friend of mine likes to tell me that I have this hero complex, so I just had to help such a damsel in any way possible." Jeff joked.

"Haha." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I guess you're also trying to take your comedian act on the road as well."

"You like it." He flipped his sketch pad open to a fresh pad. "You think I'm funny."

"Funny looking maybe." She quipped.

"Nah, that won't work because you called me studly already." He dug out a thick lead pencil.

"I'll revoke it." She playfully threatened.

"Yeah right." He took a close look at her. "Try to hold still for a moment, so I can get your basic outline."

"You're going to sketch me?" She exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah. I'll let you have it once I'm done, just don't move for a sec." His pencil began to draw random curving lines on the paper.

"Wow Jeff." She breathed out.

"You gave me a sample of your art. It's only fair that I do the same." He began to press down harder, making more of a shape, as the two fell into companionable silence. Jeff sat with a focused frown on his face and Haley had an adoring smile on hers.

**A/N: okay, enough mushy stuff, time to get into the drama. But now all you Jeff Hardy fans can stop cursing me. He got this entire chapter to himself and this won't be the last we see of our rainbow haired warrior. REVIEW!**

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista/Randy (What happened to the Batista love people? When did Randy become popular? lol)**

**3: John**

**4: Chris**


	29. A Manazon Worthy Ass Kicking

Chapter 28:

_Listen up, turn it up and rock it out_

_Party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout_

_This is real, as real as it gets_

_I came to get down to get some fucking respect_

_Taking it back to hardcore level_

_You better be ready, put your pedal to the metal_

_I want domination_

_I want your submission_

_I wanna roll the dice_

_Never give up and never think twice_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_Whoa I'll never give up_

_Whoa I'll never give in_

_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

Fireworks and pyros blasted through the arena as Monday Night Raw kicked off and Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler welcomed those watching at home. Backstage however, two Divas were anything but happy.

"A champions only match!" Candice wailed, fear evident in her eyes. "Umaga is a monster! I want nowhere near him."

Haley looked at her best friend sympathetically, as she slipped on an elbow pad. "I know hun, but you know John has your back out there."

"I have to just reason with the Coach. He can't seriously be considering putting me out there against Umaga, Cade and Murdoch!" Candice began to pace.

"Even if he is, John won't let anything happen to you." Haley wasn't much happier about the situation than Candice was. If anything, she was slightly annoyed with John for once again pissing management off to the point that ridiculous things like this champion's only match tonight took place. This time it wasn't just John who would face the wrath, he had inadvertently dragged Candice into the middle of it, as well.

"It's essentially three on one out there. How is he supposed to protect me from three guys, especially when Umaga counts as three men by himself?" Candice sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Talk to Coach, maybe you can't get out of it or something." Haley stood and zipped up her wrestling boots. "I'll figure something out for plan B if that doesn't work."

"I shouldn't even be in here complaining to you." Candice dropped onto the couch Haley had just vacated. "You've got your hands full with Beth Phoenix tonight."

"It's second match on the card. When it's over, I'll have the rest of the night to help you out, Candy. You're in the main event, which means you're the last match. That gives me some time to play around with ideas for plan B." Haley surveyed her appearance in the mirror.

Tonight she was pretty in pink. Her Lycra leggings were carnation pink, as was her midriff baring top. Her boots were white, as was her belt. She had pulled her hair up into ponytail with only a couple pieces falling forward that were too short for the elastic to hold back. She felt more feminine than she ever had in her ensemble and she knew part of that was because she was going out to face Beth Phoenix tonight, who fought more like a man than any of the other Divas.

"I've got to head to the Gorilla, Candy. Go talk to Coach, I'll meet you back here in a little bit." With one last tug on her ponytail, making sure it was secure, Haley waved to her friend and left John's locker room, ready to face her greatest challenge yet.

An electric guitar riff cut through the arena, as Beth Phoenix made her way onto the stage, a chiffon train trailing behind her. It made her appear regal as she started down the ramp, looking straight ahead, ignoring the fans straining against the security walls.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring from Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix, the Glamazon!" Lilian's voice briefly drowned out the music.

"Well King, last night was not a victorious one for the Glamazon. Beth Phoenix and Victoria had an upset loss to the team of Haley Mariano and Torrie Wilson." JR turned to his partner. "Beth Phoenix was so angered by their victory that she went to RAW General Manager, William Regal, to request a one on one match with Haley tonight."

"Well, I'll admit that Beth Phoenix really is beautiful. She calls herself the perfect combination of strength and beauty, but she forgot to add that she's scary." King shuddered. "I mean they say that blondes tease, but this blonde looks like she might beat you up."

_Got you hot flammable like fire_

_Come with me let me take you higher_

_I'm the object of all your desire_

_And your attention is all I require_

_Don't stop now 'cause I'm on a roll_

_Make me go anywhere that you go_

_I'm that dream in your head when you're sleepin'_

_I'm that secret inside that you're keepin' woah-woah_

_You want this don't front qué qué qué pasa_

_Speak up __cuál es la cosa_

_Ven aquí let's get closer and closer_

_I say no-oh-oh_

_If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_

_Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh_

_Together we run the show-oh-oh_

"And her opponent, making her way to the from Boston, Massachusetts, Haley Mariano!" Lilian's announcement was greeted with cheers from the crowd, as the rookie Diva leapt out onto the stage, saluting the fans.

"This crowd is showing their support for the lovely, young rookie, who certainly has a lot of guts and talent in her arsenal." JR's voice softened in appreciation for the steadily improving Diva, who was slapping palms with the fans as she started down the ramp.

"Oh, well, like I said before, blondes tease, but they also say that brunettes please!" King's voice took on a note of excitement. "Talk about beauty, I love pink!"

Haley climbed the turnbuckle to salute the fans one last time, before turning to face referee Jack Done and Beth Phoenix, who was smirking evilly at her. Once the bell had rung, Jack Done stepped back, to let the two Divas duke it out.

Haley and Beth locked up in the center of the ring, grappling for position for a few moments, before Beth dropped Haley right on her face. Luckily, Haley was able to put her hands out to take the brunt of the fall, but her teeth still clacked together rather painfully.

She scrambled backwards, using the turnbuckle to pull her back to her feet, before ducking out of the way as Beth attempted a running clothesline, only to run into the turnbuckle instead. Haley spun around to deliver a couple of knees to the blonde's midsection, before attempting to Irish whip her out of the corner.

Beth reversed the momentum, so it was Haley who bounced off the ropes, but Haley was quicker and locked her ankles behind Beth's neck on the comeback and brought her down in a traditional head scissors.

Both women were back on their feet at the same time and Beth charged, knocking Haley back down with a hard shoulder. Haley struggled as Beth pulled her back to her feet by the hair. She jabbed her elbow into Beth's sternum which loosened the hold enough for Haley to pull back and standing dropkick Beth. Beth didn't go down, but she gave Haley more room to recover.

Haley twisted at the last second to reverse Beth's next rush and reversed it into a textbook spine buster. She went for the cover, using everything she had to hold Beth's shoulders on the mat, but it wasn't enough as the Glamazon kicked out at two.

Haley groaned in frustration. She left Beth on the mat and began to climb the turnbuckle. When the Glamazon was back on her feet, Haley leapt into a flying hurricanrana, but Beth's superior upper body strength held them both up and she flipped Haley right into the tilt-o-whirl backbreaker.

It was all downhill for Haley from there. Beth chased Haley around the ring, who was desperately trying to regroup and crawl away from the vicious kicks to the gut that Beth was giving her. She couldn't seem to catch her breath and knew it was all over, when Beth once again pulled her up by the hair and draped one of Haley's arms over her shoulder.

Beth hooked her free arm around Haley's left leg as she lifted Haley up into a delayed fisherman's suplex, She delighted in Haley's weak attempts to struggle free. Then, she jumped off the ground and slammed Haley's body into the mat first, knocking the rookie Diva right out, for the three seconds she needed.

She nonchalantly made the cover and Jack Done counted to three, before her music hit and the bell rung.

"Here is your winner, Beth Phoenix, the Glamazon!" Lilian announced.

Haley lay still on the canvas, gasping for breath as she came to. Beth stood a few feet away, holding her arms up victoriously, with that triumphant smirk on her face.

"Haley, are you all right?" Jack crouched over Haley. "Do you need medical attention?"

Haley shook her head, rolling onto her side. "I just need a moment."

"Well what a valiant effort on Haley's part to try an overthrow the Glamazon." JR commented.

"It's looks like the strength and beauty of Beth Phoenix held out though, JR. Man, that woman is so beautiful it's scary!" King pretended to cower, while Jack helped Haley sit up slowly. "Who's going to stop her now?"

**A/N: Ouch, I was wincing for Haley as I wrote this. The Manazon sure is brutal, yeesh. As you know, in the champions only match, Jeff Hardy saved Candice and chased Umaga backstage with a steel chair. John Cena picked up the victory and then Randy Orton attacked him from behind. Coach came out and named Randy Orton the number one contender for the title at Summerslam. The next few chapters are going to be more intense. I fiured it would be best to start on a bad note with Haley getting her ass handed to her by Beth Phoenix. **

**Nychick: The song in the previous chapter is called "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy, lol, I can write fiction, but lyrics like that are a challenge for me. **

**Ilovrhbk: I know that most people want Jeff to get the girl, he's been kicking ass in the polls since I started. One of the other guys has to get a slew of votes to even have a prayer of catching up. I was just surprised that all of a sudden people started voting for Randy over Batista, when Randy started this story with no votes whatsoever lol. **

**Up next...John's rage, Batista's friendly warning to Haley about Randy and Haley's worries. So for all you Batista fans out there, next chapter is for you. **

**1: Jeff**

**2: Randy (I still can't believe this lol)**

**3: Batista**

**4: John**

**5: Chris**


	30. The Animal's Warning

Chapter 29:

Haley lay still on the couch back at the hotel, an icepack supporting her lower back. That back breaker that Beth had used had jarred her spine pretty good. She was pretty sore all over, given the intensity and strength of the Glamazon, but her mind was no longer on her match, rather on her boyfriend's latest predicament.

Thanks to the well timed appearance of Jeff Hardy, who had gone out to protect Candice per Haley's request, the rainbow haired warrior had eliminated Umaga from the champion's only match with numerous steel chair shots. John had picked up the victory, left only with Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch.

Yet, when it finally looked like John was in the clear, Randy Orton slipped into the ring and RKO'd the champ as soon as he turned around. There was a motive behind Orton's attack; however, as Coach appeared at the top of the stage, naming Randy Orton the number one contender for the WWE Championship at Summerslam.

Coach added further kerosene to the fire he started by making an intergender tag team match for the main event next week. It would be John and Haley versus Randy and Melina. John had been in a rage when he had come back to the locker room, shouting obscenities and cursing Orton to the depths of Hell and back. Both Haley and Candice, who had come to their locker room instead of the Diva's, had been surprised and a little frightened by John's demeanor.

The normally laidback and worry-free superstar had driven the two Divas back to the hotel, made sure Haley was all set in the room, before claiming to need air and took off. Candice had left a few minutes prior to locate Jeff Hardy and thank him saving her from being squashed like a bug by Umaga.

Haley grimaced as her cell phone rang again. She had ignored two calls from Dwayne already tonight. She just wasn't in the mood to pick apart her match, when things were getting worse between herself, John and Randy.

She didn't know whether to be confused or relieved when she read Batista on the caller ID. "Dave?"

"Hey you." His voice had concern laced through it. "How's your back?"

She sighed. "I've definitely been better. The Manazon certainly brought the heat tonight."

"Are you all right? You sound incredibly depressed." His voice grew deeper than normal, a soft, soothing sound.

"I'm just sore, and a little miffed. Randy's been named number one contender and John's currently AWOL. Things are going to get worse from here on out." She snuggled deeper into her pillows.

"You could always transfer over to SmackDown!" He jokingly suggested.

The corners of her mouth lifted into a smile. Seems like Batista was just what the doctor ordered. "As tempting as that sounds right now, the Women's title isn't on SmackDown!"

"No, but I am." He quipped. "I'm better than any title."

"Oh my God, you're ego is suffocating me all the way over here." She cried dramatically, before bursting into giggles.

"Ah, there's the sound I was going for." He seemed satisfied with her laughter and waited for it to subside.

"Thanks Dave," She told him once she caught her breath. "I needed that. If you hadn't called I might have spent the entire night wallowing in my own self pity."

"Anytime Haley." He replied. "Don't be too upset about your match. We all lose at some point and you showed a lot more heart out there than Beth Phoenix did. You'll get her next time."

"I hope so." She rolled onto her side, tossing the icepack to the floor.

"Haley, just do me one favor." His tone grew serious.

"Sure." She became alert again. "What's up?"

"Be careful around Randy right now. When there's gold in his sight, he's like a bull seeing red. Nothing is going to stand in his way. He's just not in the right frame of mind right now. So just watch your step around him. You never know what's going to set him off." He warned.

"I noticed during his feud with Dusty Rhodes. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay." She assured him.

"As your friend, it's my job to worry, especially when Randy's in his psychotic phase. He's a danger to everyone when he's like this. I just worry because he's RKO'd Stacy Keibler and Trish Stratus in the past and I don't want that to happen to you." She could practically picture his brow creased with apprehensive lines as he said this.

"I'll be fine, Dave, promise. I've been avoiding him as much as possible anyways because we've been fighting. I know next week I have to face him, but I won't be alone." She began to laugh. "Plus, I have this friend, his name is Jeff Hardy, maybe you've heard of him? Anyway, he has this constant urge to be a hero, especially for the Divas, so I know he'll watch my back, even when I don't know he's doing so."

Dave chuckled. "Well, that does make me feel a bit better."

"Good." She stifled a yawn.

"Well, you've had a long night and I can tell that you're tired, so I'll let you get some sleep." His smile could be heard in his voice. "I hope your back feels better soon and remember what I said about Orton."

"I will." She mumbled sleepily.

Another chuckle could be heard. "Sweet dreams, Haley."

"Night Dave." This time she did yawn.

"Goodnight." He said one last time, before hanging up.

Haley drifted off into a peaceful sleep, with a grin on her face for the first time that night. Yes, Batista was just what the doctor ordered, for her sore body and foul mood. He may be a fierce animal in the ring, but he sure was cuddly outside of it.

When she stirred a couple hours later, throat dry and aching for water, John had returned within those last few hours. He was asleep on the opposite side of the bed, his back facing her, instead of holding her in a spooning position like he normally did.

With a heavy sigh, she tip toed into the adjoining bathroom and gulped down some water. She had a foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach where John was concerned. This rivalry with him and Randy was about to hit an all time high now that the title was going on the line at Summerslam. She was afraid of what the repercussions would be regarding their relationship.

No longer tired, she slipped on her sneakers, buttoned her jacket and grabbed her room key before exiting the hotel room. She needed to clear her mind and a walk around the hotel grounds would help. It was nearly three in the morning, so the lobby was practically vacant, barring a bored looking clerk flipping through a magazine.

She strolled through the back gardens, hands shoved deep into the pockets on her coat. She felt a longing deep in her heart for Dwayne. He knew how to make all the bad stuff go away. He had done it when she was kid and he was still doing it today. She was in for heartache and she knew it.

Her sneakers softly scuffed against the cement walkway she aimlessly followed. She had loaded her plate a little too much this time and now was stuck with the heaping she made. Next week would really put tonight's events and those leading up to it into motion. She was caught in the middle of it all.

She was so busy brooding over her thoughts that she didn't notice the figure that appeared a bit behind her and was leisurely cutting into the distance between them. The soft approaching footsteps didn't even register among the thoughts warring through her mind.

"Yeek!" She nearly jumped out of her skin when a heavy hand fell onto her shoulder. She whipped around, seconds away from releasing a fist full of fright, when recognition dawned in her eyes. "Asshole."

"Sorry." He laughed quietly, not seeming very sorry at all. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Are you crazy?" She asked, then paused. "Wait, don't answer that. You don't sneak up on people at three am, you stomp or yodel, whistle or something. You're lucky I didn't punch that stupid smirk off your face."

"And wreck the masterpiece that is my face?" He looked scandalized, touching his features in mock concern.

She rolled her eyes. "Jerk."

"Aw, don't be mad, Hales." He pulled her to him in a tight hug.

"I still don't like you right now, John." But the tension left her body and she hugged him back. "Nearly took ten years off my life."

"You love me, Hales." He kissed the top of her head. "I heard you leave and followed you out. Everything okay?"

"I should be asking you that." She nuzzled her face into the crook of his shoulder. "I just wanted a walk."

"Kind of like I did earlier?" He rubbed her back. "Come on, let's get back to bed. We have an early day tomorrow."

She followed him back inside. "Batista wouldn't sneak up on me in the dark at three am." She muttered under her breath.

**A/N: A little bit of foreshadowing for all of you and some Batista fluff because I just love him. I wish he had done more to MVP on SmackDown! That guy really bugs me and I would have loved to see him get Batista bombed. **

**nychick: Randy is behind Jeff by 39 votes lol. **

**We've got two ties right now. **

**1: Jeff (at this point, has a total of 71 votes)**

**2: Batista/Randy (both have 32)**

**3: Chris/John (both have 21)**


	31. Reconciling and Mounting Tension

Chapter 30:

Haley sat in one the empty hallways, her legs stretched out in a figure four position as she loosened her muscles. Tonight, she and John would take on Randy Orton and Melina. This was the push for the two dominant superstars, time to see who would build the most momentum going into Summerslam.

Haley prayed that tonight would go well, for John's state of mind. To show her support, her attire for the evening was a bit different. She wore a white, midriff t-shirt with the chain gang logo splashed across the chest and black pants that had Cena going down her right thigh. She wore her black wrestling boots and pads, but everything else, included her wrist bands were marked with the Chain Gang logo.

She left John to his own devices. His head was off somewhere and she had been more of a distraction than anything else. So, she had decided to warm up in solitude. She didn't even want to be around the girls right now, as they were prepping for their own match earlier on, which would be Mickie and Candice versus Jillian and Beth.

The abrupt, sharp sound of a whistle disturbed the quiet, startling Haley out of her thoughts. From around the corner, a hand appeared, waving a white cloth. A moment later, Randy Orton slowly came into view, still holding the white cloth in his fist.

"Truce?" He pleaded, tossing it in her lap as his shadow fell over her.

Haley curiously looked over the white handkerchief she now held, before turning impassive eyes up at the Legend killer. Dave's warning was fresh in her mind and she really hoped Randy wasn't going to play mind games with her. After all, she was the closest to John Cena backstage than anyone else.

Randy took her silence as room to continue, so he lowered himself to the floor in front of her, sitting Indian style. "So, for the past few weeks, I know I've done a lot of things to piss you off. I've pissed people off in the past and have been able to walk away from it without caring, but pissing you off bothers me a lot more than I'd like."

Haley pulled her legs in, mimicking his position. "So you've come to ease your guilty conscience, thus proving its existence."

He sighed. "Am I guilty, yes I am. Do I hate fighting with you, you bet I do. You were right when you said I had no friends in this company, barring you. I'd be an idiot to throw that away. I know a lot of the anger between us is because I've been doing some things lately that you do not agree with. So tell me what you want from me, Haley, and I'll try my best to see it through."

"It's not about what I want from you, Randy." She reached forward to grab his hand between hers. "It's about who you are, what your morals are. You're a phenomenal athlete Randy. I try to learn something from every person I step into the ring with, whether it is as a partner or an opponent. I take something away from each match. I'd like to think I've learned a lot from you, just in one match as your partner. I noticed how effective those standing dropkicks of yours are, if you haven't noticed, I've been imitating them a lot."

"I'm glad I could help." He gently laced their fingers together.

"But, all of that skill and that talent can mean absolutely nothing, depending on how you use it. Innocent people don't deserve to be hurt in your quest for glory. You have a lot of heart, Randy and I passion for this business that I envy. That alone will take you to the top. Like I said, I can see you giving John a real run for his money come Summerslam." She looked at their interlaced fingers closely, noticing how well their hands actually fit together.

"If there's one thing I've taken away from Triple H, it's that mind games are most effective in defeating your opponent. They get unfocused and you go in for the kills. He's right, Haley, it works." He squeezed their joined hands.

"Hey, you're talking to someone who's addicted to the Game here. I get that, Randy. But, once Triple H gets his victory, he stops attacking Randy. He controls his mind games and his quest for victory. I mean, you know better than anyone, once he gets what he wants, he backs off. And, he never attacked your father, or your family, Randy." She sighed. "I think if you just pit skill against skill, you're bound to come out on top. And, you know what, if you do win, I'll be happy for you, as crazy as it seems, considering whom you're opponent is. You play it right and you'll have people to celebrate with once you reach the top."

"Okay. I can do that." He tugged her forward so she practically fell into his lap as he embraced her. "I've missed you, Haley."

"I missed you too, Hero." She gave him a quick tight squeeze before pulling back. "Just be the guy I know you are and you'll be just fine."

"I'll do my best." He promised her seriously.

"Good." She stood up and stretched her arms over her head, feeling the pull and loosening of the muscles in her back. "Can I ask you a question?"

He rose to his feet as well, once again towering over her small frame. "Sure, Haley, you can ask me anything."

"Look, I know the match tonight is all about building momentum going into Summerslam, but if things aren't looking in your favor, you won't hurt me will you? I mean, you've RKO'd Trish in the past because she would have won the match for her team and I just…am worried."

"Haley." He hugged her to him again. "I swear to you right now, that no matter what happens out there in the ring, I will never put my hands on you in that way. You don't have to worry about me ever RKOing you, okay?"

"Okay." She sighed out a breath in relief. "It's just because, well, you know I've got Melina's number."

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. "I think I can take your boyfriend though."

"Well then." She took a step back. "I guess we'll see what happens out there tonight."

"We will. Again, don't worry about me out there Haley, I wouldn't do anything like that to you. Just focus on Melina, she's the only one who's a threat to you." He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I'll see you out there."

"I'll be there. May the best man win." She smiled at him. "It's good to have to back, Randy."

"It's good not to be fighting with you anymore." He gave her a brief salute. "Good luck out there, Haley."

She watched him disappeared around the corner, while she still clutched the handkerchief in her fist. He had seemed genuine enough and he had never given her any reason to doubt him. If anything, he proved she at least could trust him.

Haley pulled her hair up into a ponytail and secured it with elastic, tonight was going to be an interesting match that was for certain. She had to admit, she was a little nervous. Not about Melina, she had been there and conquered that several times already. It was more about John than anything else, now that she and Randy had sorted things out for the most part.

John hadn't been himself for the past week. Ever since he had discovered who his number one contender was, he had been in a right foul mood since. He was extremely pissed about Randy's sneak attack and the knowledge that Randy had an affinity for his girlfriend. He'd even thrown Haley a couple dirty looks for making friends with his enemy.

At night he hadn't been his usual affectionate self. He simply showered and fell asleep, after spending his days working out and training. He barely spared any attention for Haley at all. A couple of quick pecks here and there were it. It was not what she was used to from her normally sweet and attentive boyfriend. She cut him plenty of slack as this was a stressful situation, but even at night, he now slept with his back facing Haley, rather than snuggling up with her.

If they didn't win this match tonight, she wasn't sure how John was going to take it. She had even made plans to bunk with Candice that night, should John throw a fit, just in case anyway. She was trying to be optimistic, but his grumpiness wasn't making it easy.

"Hales?" John appeared from the locker room a few doors down. He was dressed to compete in his jeans shorts and Beware the Dog t-shirt, camo hat on his head and championship belt over his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Haley sighed. She had hoped maybe her choice of attire would cheer him up some, or at least earn her some sort of compliment, but to no avail. "Yeah."

"All right then, let's go over to the gorilla, our match is next." He walked past her and started down the hall.

"Right." She rolled her shoulders and followed him. If this was how he was going to be up until Summerslam, she wasn't sure how much she liked this new side of her boyfriend. He never acted like this against Bobby Lashley.

"He must be really worried about Randy." She muttered to herself, as they entered the gorilla. "Let's hope for the best."

**A/N: So it's started, things are not going well for John and Haley, but it seems like Haley and Randy have their friendship sorted out for the moment. Let's see how long that lasts. **

**I'd really like to say how grateful I am to all of you for the constant support and reviews. I'm almost at two hundred and we're not even halfway through with this story, just about though. A lot of your comments make me laugh and I love getting everyone's opinions on where Haley's life should go romantically. There's going to be a lot of twists and turns to come, especially since now the ball is really rolling. Your reviews and support inspire me to pump out these new chapters for the most part daily, so I really appreciate it. Keep on reviewing and keep on voting. **

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista**

**3: Randy (down by one)**

**4: John**

**5: Chris (down by four)**


	32. Sore Winners? Trading Partners?

Chapter 31:

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, we'd like to thank you for joining us here on Monday Night RAW. It's just about time for tonight's main event." Jim Ross greeted the viewer's at home, as the camera zoomed in on him and his commentary partner, Jerry 'The King" Lawler.

"And what a main event we have for you tonight!" King added. "Not only will the WWE Champion John Cena and the Legend Killer Randy Orton come head to head, they will be joined by the beautiful Haley Mariano and Melina."

"That's right folks, last week, Jonathon Coachman made an inter gender tag team match for tonight, which means that Melina could end up facing John Cena and Haley could end up facing Randy Orton." JR looked over at his long time comrade. "Let's hope that they will somewhat try to follow mixed tag rules, as I do not want to know how either of our Divas would fare against the Champion and the number one contender."

_Hey_

_Hey…nothing you can say_

_Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me_

_Now it's time to shine_

_I'm gonna take what's mine_

_While you're burning inside my light_

"Well, JR we're about to find out." King sucked in a deep breath.

"The following inter gender tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring first, the team of Melina and the number one contender for the WWE Championship, Randy Orton!" Lilian Garcia announced, her voice floating over Randy's entrance music.

While Melina did her traditional splits entrance, Randy crossed the canvas and climbed the turnbuckle. He took a moment to survey the crowd, who were booing him loudly, before posing arrogantly for them all.

The boos morphed into cheers the moment the lights dimmed. Blue and white lights flashed throughout the arena and electric guitar was replaced by the sound of brass horns. Just as the music shifted to its peak, John Cena burst through the curtain, holding his title in a vice grip. Haley followed out a beat after him, going to the opposite side of the stage he did, to salute the crowd.

_Your time is up_

_My time is now_

_You can't see me_

_My time is now_

_It's the franchise_

_Boy, I'm shining now_

_You can't see me_

_My time is now_

Haley and John switched sides of the stage, this time she saluted them with John's word-life pose. Her hands above her head in fists pressed tightly together, with only her pinkies sticking straight up.

"This crowd is on their feet, King!" JR's voice took on the same excitement. "What an ovation for the WWE Champion and the lovely Haley!"

"The Champ is here!" King crowed. "And with him is the beautiful, Haley. Wow, did I mention she is beautiful."

"And their opponents, making their way to the ring, the team of Haley Mariano and the WWE Champion, John Cena!" Lilian Garcia exited through the ropes.

"Did you know this is the first time, Haley and John have teamed up King? They've been dating for a couple months now, but this is the first time they have been partners. Meanwhile, Haley has been partners with the other man in the ring, the Legend Killer, Randy Orton." JR explained.

Haley and John started down the ramp, still working the crowd. There was heavy anticipation in the air. This was the match everyone had been waiting for all night. The tension surrounding John and Randy was so thick; the entire arena could feel it.

John rolled into the ring, immediately going to the nearest turnbuckle. With a sigh, Haley climbed the steps and just as she was about to step through the ropes, she was surprised and pleased when Randy came over to pull them apart for her.

"Back off, Orton!" John had come back down and was glaring daggers at the two of them.

"I wouldn't have to if you stopped ignoring your girlfriend." Randy shot back, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Cut it out!" Referee Mike Chioda ordered. "Let's get this match started, separate!"

"John, maybe I should…" Haley began, before he angrily cut her off.

"I'm starting!" His blue eyes seemed to pin her where she stood. "Just get on the apron."

White hot anger shot through Haley like a fist. She had put up with his lousy attitude long enough, if they weren't in the ring about to begin a match, she would have snapped. She spared a glance over at Randy, who smiled briefly at her before refocusing on John, who was circling him.

Haley and Melina climbed onto the apron, while Mike signaled for the bell to ring so they could begin the match. The two men started the match by trading blows, before John managed to get the upper hand and Irish whipped Randy from corner to corner. Off the tail end of the second whip, John caught Randy and fisherman suplexed him over his shoulders. John followed with a cover, but Randy kicked out at two.

"Come on Randy, get him!" Melina shrieked, while Haley just stood impassively on the sidelines. She'd be damned if she was going to cheer for her boyfriend when he was being such a jerk.

John attempted to spear a rising Randy, who sidestepped so the champion connected with the ring post. Clutching his now wounded shoulder, John walked right into a spike DDT. Randy made the cover, but John managed to kick out at two. Randy took John down again with one of his powerful standing dropkicks that sent John reeling into their corner.

Haley held out a hand for a tag, thinking John would need it to catch his breath, but to her surprise, he ignored her and turned to attack Orton again. Coming out of the corner like a bull and giving Randy one hell of a clothesline. Randy tried a clothesline of his own, but John ducked under and came back with a huge shoulder block. John didn't let Randy get to his feet on his own this time, but dragged the third generation superstar up and brought him back down with a spinning sidewalk slam.

John went for the FU, but Randy somehow managed to wiggle out of it and lunged for his corner, his hand tagging Melina's. The banshee entered the ring, hesitantly, pointing at Haley, who stood on the apron, leaning over the ropes with her hand out for a tag.

John simply regarded Melina for a minute, making the other Diva nervous. It was legal, John did not have to tag Haley into the match.

"John!" Haley shouted, catching his attention.

With nonchalance, he walked over and tagged her in. "Don't screw this up, Hales." He said in passing.

Rage bubbled over the surface, but instead of attacking John, she channeled it to Melina and charged through the ropes. She leapt up and slammed Melina down with a bench press, assaulting the former Women's Champion with numerous forearms strikes.

"Haley back off!" Mike Chioda reprimanded as the count neared five and Haley finally stepped back.

Melina rushed forward, trying to clothesline, but Haley ducked under and used Randy's standing dropkick once she turned around. Melina hit the canvas clutching her chest in pain, so Haley took a moment to celebrate with the crowd.

Randy came through the ropes, which in turn caused John to rush in as well, the two men colliding in the center of the ring, with fists flying in every direction. They hit the mat and rolled out, still trying to punch every available part of each other they could reach.

Haley bent at the knees and caught a staggering Melina in a textbook spinebuster. "Ah!" She stripped off her elbow pad and swung her arms back and forth. The crowd was on their feet, cheering loudly as she ran from one side of the ring to the other, coming back to drop into an echoing people's elbow!

"Comet time!" She shouted, going to the closest turnbuckle and climbing it. John and Randy were still going at it outside the ring, so she had plenty of time.

She leapt off the third turnbuckle, rolling in the air and crashing into Melina's prone form on the landing. Knowing victory was near, Haley made the cover.

_Your time is up_

_My time is now_

_You can't see me_

_My time is now_

_It's the franchise_

_Boy, I'm shining now_

_You can't see me_

_My time is now_

"Here are your winners, Haley Mariano and John Cena!" Lilian announced once the bell had rung.

"What the hell?" John reentered the ring. "Haley! I was supposed to make the cover and win the match. It's about me needing to gain momentum."

Haley's jaw dropped and she stared at him in disbelief. "You did John, you technically won this match."

"Yeah, on a pinfall I didn't make." He rolled his eyes. "Great, just freaking great!"

Haley's eyes narrowed. "Go to hell, John!" She dropped down and rolled out of the ring. "Jackass, I won that freaking match for you. Next time, I won't bother."

Randy came around the steps beside her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Nice moves."

"Get your hands off my girl!" John took a menacing step forward, before the obnoxious hip hop of Coach's titantron cut him off.

"Well, well, well. Do we have a tiff between lovers?" Jonathon Coachman cackled. "Now doesn't this pose an interesting situation?"

Randy groaned. "Here we go."

"I'll tell you what, Cena, since you seem less than thrilled about your victory tonight and with your partner, we'll make a switch for next week." The executive assistant was in his glory. "Next week, same match, but remixed. It will be John Cena and Melina, versus Randy Orton and Haley Mariano!"

Haley turned wide eyes to Randy, before daring to look over at John in the ring. He was going red with rage; you could practically see the smoke coming from his ears. "This is not going to end well."

**A/N: (whistles) uh oh. I must say, John is being a royal arsehole, but what can you do? Thanks for all the reviews everyone! We broke two hundred! Things are getting pretty stick now. **

**Up next...Haley goes to SmackDown! She's promoting the upcoming Battle Royal at Summerslam, where the winner will face Candice Michelle at Unforgiven for the Women's title. After all, what better way for Haley's mood to improve than by a visit with the Animal? ;-) **

**REVIEW!**

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista**

**3: Randy**

**4: John**

**5: Chris**


	33. The Blue Brand

Chapter 32:

Haley kept her sunglasses over her eyes as she entered the Anaheim Arena. Tonight all eight thousand seats would be filled with SmackDown! fans as they attended the weekly taping of the Friday night brand. Unlike RAW, ECW and SmackDown! did not air live, but the executives were experts at keeping everything sealed, so that those watching at home felt it was still live.

Haley; however, had just wrapped up a live show not even twenty-four hours earlier. She had caught six hours of restless sleep due to the argument she had with John that had ended with cruel things being said by the WWE Champion. Then, she had risen early, made herself airplane chic and caught a cross country red eye to Anaheim, California to join the SmackDown! crew.

At Summerslam, all the Divas would be participating in a Battle Royal. The winner would face Candice Michelle at Unforgiven, with the Women's title on the line. Stephanie had sent Haley to SmackDown! tonight to represent RAW in a six Diva tag team match, including Divas from all three brands to promote the Battle Royal. It would be Haley from RAW with Michelle McCool and Torrie Wilson from SmackDown! versus Victoria from SmackDown! with Layla and Brooke from ECW.

Haley had been very grateful for that fact this morning, as it kept her away from John for two days at least. She'd participate in SmackDown!'s house show tomorrow as well, before catching a late flight back to rejoin RAW for their Thursday night house show. But, she had to admit, she really appreciated the break.

"Hola Haley!" The Mexican accented voice of Rey Mysterio greeted her once she rounded a corner, skirting various roadies and techs.

"Hi Rey!" Her mood instantly brightened, as she greeted the high flying, unorthodox phenomenon that was Rey Mysterio. He may be smaller than almost everyone on the roster, but he still managed to come out on top more often than not.

"Welcome to SmackDown! girl." He fell in step beside her. "I hear you're taking on Victoria and what's left of ECW's Extreme Expose tonight."

"You heard correct." She nodded, finally pushing her shades up into her hair. "I'm not doing it alone though; I have Michelle and Torrie for partners."

"Well it's nice to have you with us, even if it's just for a couple days." He turned serious. "I saw what happened last night. How are you holding up?"

"Well, John is being an ass about this whole rivalry, so on a personal front, not well, but in terms of my career, I won a major match last night." She shrugged. "At least Randy and I somewhat sorted things out and he won't be pissed if I win next week."

"Well Randy is going after John's title, not to mention he made it kind of obvious, even to us not on the RAW roster that he likes you." Rey touched her arm. "Just be careful with Orton, you never know when he's going to lose his head."

She smirked. "So I've been told. No worries, I can handle myself and I know when to steer clear of a time bomb."

"Good to hear." He looked closely at her face. "You look tired. Still pretty as ever, but tired around the eyes."

"John and I argued, didn't get much sleep last night, and early flight this morning." She sighed. "I just have to get to Summerslam, and then hopefully this will all be over."

"Not likely, Haley, I'm sorry. This whole rivalry between Cena and Orton is an epic in the making, it will last for quite some time." Rey shook his head. "Just watch after yourself when things hit the roof."

"Promise." She assured. "Now, I'm wondering if you know where I can find Batista? I haven't seen him in quite some time and really want to talk with him."

Rey's grin grew. "Absolutely, he's in his locker room, which is in this hallway. Third door from here on the right, Haley." He pointed.

"Thanks Rey, you rock!" She hugged him again. "I'll catch you later?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely. If I don't see you before your match, good luck tonight!" Rey started in the opposite directions.

"Same to you." She called to his retreating form, before carting her bag to the third door on the right.

She let her bag drop and began finger combing her hair into a somewhat presentable condition. Huffing out a deep breath, she raised a fist and knocked lightly on the metal door, the raps sounding hollow to her ears.

She heard some slight shuffling behind the door before it swung open to reveal Batista, dressed in only track pants and sneakers, rubbing the back of his head in confusion. Behind him were a steel chair and several weights. She had obviously caught him working out.

"Hey!" She shrugged coyly. "Still got room on SmackDown!?"

"Haley?" He opened the door wider and then his arms. "Come here."

She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and tucking her head right in the base of his chest. He smelled of light sweat, anti-perspirant and tanning oil. He encompassed her shoulders with one arm and wrapped the other around her lower back. Lowering his head, he pressed a kiss on the crown of her head and breathed in the sweet smell of her shampoo.

Haley felt her whole body relax and let herself be held for a few moments. There was no selfishness here, just sympathy and comfort. Like his voice had on the phone, his embrace instantly calmed her. She felt safe for the first time in two weeks. There was something about the Animal that just brought balm to any wound.

She pulled back enough to look up at him after several minutes. "Well, at least for a couple days anyway."

"What are you doing here? Not that I am not glad to see you, because I am." He let a hand toy with the ends of her hair.

"I'm doing a couple of promotional matches for the Divas Battle Royal come Summerslam." She replied. "I'm going to represent RAW with Torrie and Michelle, against Victoria, Layla and Brooke. The timing just happened to be perfect."

"Well, I'm really happy you're here no matter the circumstances." He released her to go and close the door to give them privacy. "I guess I should ask you how you are, considering last night's circumstances."

She frowned. "I've definitely been better. John and I got into the mother of all fights, at least for us, anyway. Our other fights seem stupid in comparison. John's never been cruel before."

Her frown mirrored on his face, then grew deeper. "What did he say?" His jaw clenched.

"Well first, he berated me for being careless enough to make the cover in the match last night. This was about him and Randy, not Melina and I. Then he accused me of having feelings for Randy, which angered me, since for a switch Randy was being the nice guy and he was being an ass." She shook her head angrily at the memory. "He even went beyond that and accused me of cheating! Me?! So, I tell him to go to hell and I'm going to stay with Candice for the night."

Dave placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sensing there's more."

"He said fine and when we were ready to continue the argue, he'll come find me in Randy's room doing less than virtuous acts." She squeezed her eyes shut and scolded herself against crying.

"I hope you slapped him real hard." Dave pulled her against him again. "I hope you knocked his block off."

"I was too busy struggling with tears. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry, even though it was obvious. So I just grabbed my stuff and left without another word. He doesn't even know I'm here at SmackDown!" She clung to his torso. "I hate this, Dave! I hate being caught in the middle!"

"I hate your stupid boyfriend right now." He muttered. "Haley, why don't you put in a call to William Regal? See if you can stay on the SmackDown! tour until Sunday? You can go back in time for your match. He's got to understand what this is doing to you. Besides, house shows aren't as important as the televised event. You can stay here with me, and Torrie and Michelle could do the girly thing with you."

"Do you think he'd let me?" She asked hopefully. A small vacation with SmackDown! might do her some good before RAW next week.

"If he doesn't, I'll Batista bomb him until does." Dave joked. "I think he will. The man is not completely heartless. I'll arrange it with Long, you call Regal."

"Okay. Candice will be a bit miffed, but she'll understand." Haley chuckled slightly. "She was looking forward to having a roommate."

"Who are you staying with while you're here?" He inquired.

"Well, I assume Michelle and Chuck room together, so I was going to see if Torrie wanted a roommate." She began to dig through her bag for her cell phone.

"Why don't you bunk with me? I've got a non-smoking double room. I don't really use the other bed and Torrie is in the process of working things out with her Ex anyway. I think he might be coming here tonight."

"Billy Kidman?" She exclaimed in disbelief. "What I would give to pick that guy's brain! He's incredible! That shooting star press is awe inspiring!"

Dave laughed. "That move is banned now. You know if things seem to be going well for him and Torrie, he might be coming back to SmackDown!"

"Really?" She squealed. "You guys need a cruiserweight like him, who can also handle himself with heavyweights."

"I take it, you're a fan." Dave laughed again, a deep sound that tickled her senses.

"Since his days in WCW." Her eyes shone brightly. "If that's the case, you've got a roomie tonight!"

"Sounds good to me." He agreed with nod.

"Me too!" She giggled. "Can we watch a chick flick?" She flashed him a puppy-dog expression which had him groaning good-naturedly and rolling his eyes.

**A/N: Aw...warm fuzzy moment. I love writing the cuddly side of the Animal. **

**Nychick: It's hard for me to put Jeff in the story at this point because I want to focus on the John/Randy rivalry. Batista I can throw with things like this, her promoting the Battle Royal, and getting advice from him about Orton as he was in Evolution with him and knows him better than anyone else in the WWE, barring Triple H and Ric Flair. **

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista**

**3: Randy**

**4: John**

**5: Chris**


	34. Blonde Ambition, Brunettes Please

Chapter 33:

"So I guess I made the right choice then." Haley smiled at Torrie's reflection on the mirror, as she raked a brush through her hair. The Boise belle stood behind the vanity, securing her blonde hair up off her shoulders with one last pin. The two Divas were currently getting ready for their upcoming match.

"You know I'd love to room with you, Haley, but with things being so up in the air with Billy and this being the first time I'll get to see him in months, I just…" Torrie trailed off, unsure how to go on.

"It's ok, I get it. I'm happy for you." Haley clipped part of her hair back off her face. "I really hope you two can work things out. Besides, it'll be fun for me to sucker Dave into a chick flick."

"Well, if you do stay on the tour for the rest of the week, Billy goes home Friday." Torrie offered. "I'll do a girl night with you then."

"You're on." Haley stood to survey the rest of her appearance. The Divas had opted to support their brands tonight, so while Torrie and Michelle were going to wear blue and silver. Haley had chosen a deep red; red shimmery Lycra pants, a red razor back tank top and black wrestling boots,

"You look great, Haley!" Torrie winked at her. "I think a certain Animal is really going to enjoy the show."

"Be quiet." Haley blushed. "I have a boyfriend, you know."

"Yeah, one you're fighting with and from the way you left him, currently on the rocks." Torrie grin slyly. "What can we say, Dave's a honey!"

"I suppose some women find him attractive." Haley hesitantly agreed, at Torrie's dubious look, she added, "If they have eyes! Okay, okay, the man is walking sex, but…I have John."

"No, you have an asshole that's more concerned about his title than how he treats his girlfriend." Torrie argued. "Look, just think about it, okay? Most of us here actually like you and don't want to see you get hurt."

"Well then, I appreciate the sentiment." Haley did one last hair flip. "Okay, I think I'm set. How about you?"

"I'm ready to rumble." Torrie nodded her agreement.

"Okay, but where's Michelle?" Haley looked around the vacant locker room, noticing the other blonde was nowhere in sight.

"Guess?" Torrie shot her an obvious look.

"Chuck." They said in unison, before giggling like teenagers.

"She's got it bad." Torrie commented with a smile.

"It's always the guys that take you riding on big motorcycles that get your blood pumping. I had a major crush on the Undertaker when he was in his Big Evil, badass phase." Haley sighed wistfully. "I wish he'd go back to that sometimes, it's so hot! I don't care if he's old enough to be my father."

Torrie laughed at her statement. "I'm guilty of that as well. He actually saved Stephanie and carried her backstage once, lucky bitch."

Haley hummed her assent, while checking her elbow pads to make sure they were secure.

"You guys are not going to believe this!" Michelle McCool stormed into the locker room, her eyes blazing with anger.

"What's wrong?" Torrie's laughter immediately subsided into concern.

"Not only will Dykstra be coming down to the ring tonight, but the Miz is here to accompany Layla and Brooke." Michelle's nostrils flared. "Chuck's coming down but he'll have his hands full with the two of them."

Haley shuddered at the mention of the Miz, remembering their last encounter in the hallway at the Great American Bash. "I hate Miz, if Triple H hadn't been roaming the hallways, I think he would have tried something with me."

Torrie's sly grin suddenly returned. "I'd say I'll ask Jimmy to join us, but I have a better idea."

"What?" Michelle and Haley looked over at the two time playboy cover girl curiously.

"Why don't you ask Dave to join us tonight?" Torrie smirked at her friend.

"Batista?" Michelle's expression became similar. "Yeah Haley, why don't you? They won't try anything with the Animal pacing around."

"You two are as bad as each other, you know that. I'm just lucky Candice and Mickie aren't here, and then it would really be gang up on Haley about Batista time." Haley rolled her eyes and reached for her cell phone. "I'll ask."

"Oh stop, you know you want to." Michelle brushed her comment off. "You like him, he likes you, what's the problem?"

"My boyfriend, John Cena?" Haley gave her a 'duh' look.

"Who's on the shit list at this point and time." Michelle pointed out.

Haley chose to ignore them and dialed Dave's number. He actually had a match earlier in the evening for the first time in a long while, so he would be done for the night. He had promised to wait for her so they could ride back to the hotel together.

"Hey Haley, everything all right?" Dave answered on the third ring, his voice heavy with concern.

"For the most part." She replied. "I actually have a favor to ask."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, it looks like Kenny Dykstra and the Miz will be accompanying the other Divas to the ring tonight and well, Chuck's going to be on our side, but he'll have his hands full. So, I was wondering if you'd like to come down with us and even the odds?" She held her breath.

"Sure Haley." He laughed. "I'll meet you in the Gorilla in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks Dave, you're the best!" She told him, before hanging up. "He's coming." She told her fellow Divas.

"Thanks Dave, you're the best!" Michelle mocked in a swoon-like tone.

Haley threw a towel at her. "Oh go find Chuck or something."

"You know what we should do." Torrie said with a thoughtful look on her face. "We should all grab a late dinner after the show. I mean Billy's meeting me here, Chuck is never far behind from Michelle and Haley, you're rooming with Dave. The six of us should go out tonight."

"Yeah," Michelle nodded her agreement. "That would be fun. We could even make it eight and see if Kelly and Punk want to join us."

"Kelly Kelly's always up for going out." Torrie commented brightly. "What do you say, Haley?" Both blondes turned to look over at the brunette.

"As long as I don't get my ass kicked tonight, which is highly doubtful, I'm game." Haley double checked her make up one last time. "All right, we should head to the Gorilla, are you two Barbies done playing around?" She said in a teasing tone.

Michelle playfully hissed. "Meow! That was catty. Is someone a little jealous of our blonde ambition?"

Haley smirked. "As Jerry "King" Lawler would say, blondes tease, but brunettes please. So why would I want to be labeled a tease?"

"Because it's better than being called a slut." Torrie suggested with a laugh.

"Haha Torrie, see I'm in a monogamous relationship, how can I be called labeled a slut?" Haley shot back playfully.

"Because Randy Orton is dogging your footsteps." Michelle opened the locker room door and led the way out. "All three brands know he's the biggest manwhore around."

"Yeah, but I've never done anything with him." Haley pointed out, as they started down the hall towards the Gorilla.

"Well, not everyone knows that." Torrie smirked. "All those jealous bitches are making comments."

"Of course they are." Haley rolled her eyes. "Well, let's give them something to realy be jealous about."

"And what's that?" Torrie inquired.

"One hell of a show." Haley grinned broadly, linking her arms with both Divas.

**A/N: I needed a little Diva bonding here. When the shit hits the fan, Haley's really going to need her girlfriends to help her out, so I need to build a relationship with them all. **

**Ilovehbk: I'm following the timeline for the most part, but not verbatum. There are going to be slight changes to suit Haley's storyline, but yes I'm following the gist of the timeline. Since Jeff isn't in a main role at this point and time. I'm going to rule out his neck injury as that would require more focus on him and I want to concentrate on the John/Randy angle right now. The Divas battle royal is the only reason I'm able to incorporate Batista right at this point. So for my story, Jeff's still around, he's just on the sidelines at this particular moment. **

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista**

**3: Randy**

**4: John**

**5: Chris**


	35. Channeling Batista

Chapter 34:

Justin Roberts stood in the center of the ring, waiting patiently for the first Diva's music to play so he could announce her entrance. All around him, SmackDown! fans were cheering loudly, waving erratically as the cameras panned the entire arena. In the background, the comments of Michael Cole and the brash remarks of JBL could be heard.

_Whoah!_

_I know I want that girl so bad_

_I lie awake at night and think of all the things that I would do_

_I lie awake at night and think of all the things that I would do_

_With a girl like that_

_With a girl like that_

_With a girl like that_

_With a girl like that_

"The following six Diva tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Boise, Idaho, Torrie Wilson!" The blonde playmate practically skipped down to the ring, waving at the fans and leaning over the ropes to blow kisses at the crowd.

_You're not enough for me (Oh no)_

_Just another man in love with me_

_Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey, oh well)_

_You're not enough for me (oh no)_

"And her tag team partners, first, riding to the ring with Chuck Palumbo, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool!" The loud roar of a motorcycle cut over the music, as Chuck cruised his hog down to ring side, with Michelle waving from behind him.

For the third time that night, a familiar guitar riff filled the arena and had the fans rising to their feet.

_Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

_I WALK ALONE!_

_I walk for miles inside this pit of danger_

_A place where no one follows me_

_I WALK ALONE!_

_HUH_

Haley and Batista stepped out onto the stage to an uproar of approval from the fans. The cheering grew almost deafening, as Batista, dressed in only a wife beater and track pants, leapt in circles twice, before slapping his knee and dropping into a half squat, his hands moving from one side to the other in a machine gun pattern. A huge pyro effect erupted over the stage, temporarily blinding them from view.

As the last pyro erupted, Haley stepped ahead of Batista, shooting a couple of quick jabs into the air, before slapping palms with the fans as she started down the ramp. Batista was a step behind her, huffing and puffing as he pumped himself up in a way that had Haley's blood running very hot.

"And from Boston, Massachusetts, being accompanied by Batista, She is representing RAW, Haley Mariano!" Justin Roberts announced, as the pretty brunette stepped through the ropes Batista held apart for her to join Torrie and Michelle.

There was a moment of silence, before the electric guitar of the Miz's titantron took over. The Miz himself appeared on the stage with Layla on one arm and Brooke on the other.

"And there opponents, first, from ECW, being accompanied by the Miz, Layla and Brooke, Extreme Expose!" They paused at the base of the ring, glaring up at Haley's team.

_Yo, I ain't the lady to mess with_

_Ooooooooh, go, go, go, go, go, go_

_I'm a girl with my bad self_

_With my bad self_

_With my bad self, _

_Yo, I ain't the lady to mess with_

"And their tag team partner, being accompanied by Kenny Dykstra, Victoria!" She was dressed in black widow attire, that familiar sneer marring her already sadistic features.

Chuck and Batista stood with their arms crossed, pacing their corner, while Michelle and Haley took their places on the apron. Torrie stood waiting, while the three dark Divas debated over whom would start the match off.

Finally, the bell rang and Torrie locked up with Brooke in the center of the ring. Brooke jabbed a knee into Torrie's sternum and pulled the blonde into an arm wringer. Torrie reversed it by doing a cartwheel to untwist her arm and clotheslining Brooke off her feet.

"That's it Torrie!" Haley slapped the turnbuckle encouragingly., while Michelle gave her a wolf whistled.

The two Divas traded blows for a few more minutes, the momentum going back and forth, before Brooke managed to get away and tag in Victoria. The former Women's champion immediately went after the playboy covergirl, first going with a sidewalk slam, followed by a cover. Torrie just managed to kick out at two.

"Come on Torrie!" Michelle hollered.

As if Michelle's cheering had reenergized her, Torrie came back at Victoria with a couple of running clotheslines, a snap suplex and a standing dropkick. It bought her enough time to get into their corner and tag in Michelle McCool.

The All American girl and the former champion locked up, with Victoria backing Michelle up into a corner. Victoria struck the former teacher across the face with an open palm, making a sick slapping sound. With might have been a mistake on Victoria's part, as Michelle came out of the corner angered and yanked the raven haired Diva into a headlock.

The head lock flipped over Michelle's shoulder into a snapmare takeover. She took a couple of pages from Torrie's book and kept Victoria off her feet with a couple of clotheslines and standing dropkicks. While Victoria was struggling to her feet, Michelle ran to use the ropes for propulsion, which gave Dykstra the opportunity to grab her ankles through the bottom rope and trip her from behind.

Michelle shrieked and fell face first into the mat with a sickening thud. Chuck Palumbo let out a primal howl, before charging Dykstra with a clothesline from hell. Batista and Miz exchanged glares, but remained where they were, watching the other, to see if they would join the fray now outside the ring, as Palumbo continued to wail on Kenny Dykstra.

Unfortunately, Dykstra achieved what he wanted and Victoria capitalized on Michelle's fall, assaulting the Floridian with numerous shots to the back and shoulders. She was too far away to tag in either Haley or Torrie, so her teammates could only watch on helplessly as their momentum was overturned.

Dragging a weakly struggling Michelle by the hair, Victoria went over to her corner and tagged in Layla. The two of them worked together to double suplex Michelle over their heads, before the referee ordered Victoria back onto the apron.

Layla studied a reeling Michelle before deciding to attack relentlessly on Michelle's right quadriceps muscle. Haley couldn't help but wince at every shot and every cry of pain Michelle made, as Layla chased her into the opposite corner.

"Come on Michelle!" Haley began to slap the turnbuckle in a rhythm the fans imitated, trying to motivate Michelle back into the match.

It seemed to work, as when Layla went for another kick to Michelle's quad, the former Diva search contestant struck out with her good leg, nailing Layla right in the temple. The clapping grew louder as Michelle crawled on her hands and her knees to reach her corner, where Haley was leaning over the ropes, palm outstretched for a tag.

With one last burst of energy, Michelle launched herself forward, her hand making contact with Haley's. "TAG!" The referee announced, as Haley erupted through the ropes, with the crowd egging her on.

Since Layla was still pulling herself together, Haley ran past her to the opposite corner, jabbing an elbow into the face of Brooke, who shrieked and fell off the apron. She ducked to avoid a blow from Victoria and came back with an uppercut, knocking the former Women's Champ to the floor below.

With her partners now incapacitated, Layla was now in trouble, as Haley placed her hands on her knees, stalking a slowly rising member of Extreme Expose. This match was just about over.

Haley caught movement out of the corner of her eye and looked over to see the Miz slithering into the ring, making a beeline for her. The thundering movement from behind assured Haley that she had nothing to worry about as Batista erupted into the ring, sending a fist to the jaw with enough force to send Miz into a heap beside Layla.

Haley grinned as Batista speared Miz right out of the ring. Layla charged the RAW Diva, hoping to take advantage of Haley's distraction, but Haley used her momentum to propel her down with a ring shaking spinebuster.

"Hey Dave?" Haley pointed at Batista to get his attention. She walked over to the ropes in front of him and began to rattle them, stomping her feet and yelling loudly in a perfect imitation of the Animal getting fired up before his big finish.

Batista was laughing at her as she turned back to Layla, holding her thumbs up, before frowning and rotating them down. The crowd was deafening, loving every moment of it.

Haley shoved Layla's head in between her legs and took a firm grip of the Divas waist. Using her upper body, Haley pulled Layla up, so that she flipped and ended up sitting on Haley's shoulders. With as much power as she had in her, Haley pushed up from her legs, dropping into a sit down power bomb, a complete replica of the Animal's finisher, the Batista Bomb.

Haley rolled back onto her haunches and made the cover. In three seconds, the bell had rung and Batista's music rocketed through the Anaheim Arena.

"Here are your winners, Torrie Wilson, Michelle McCool and Haley Mariano!" Justin Roberts announced, as the referee held Haley's wrist up in victory, before being joined by Torrie and Michelle.

Haley squealed as Batista lifted her into the air, hugging her briefly, before flipping her around so she sat upon her shoulder, holding her arms up triumphantly, much to the joy of the crowd. They circled the ring twice, before he placed her back on her feet.

"Like my rendition?" She asked breathlessly, with a smile on her face.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Just so we're clear, you are the only one who gets to imitate me and use my moves with getting a beat down for it."

She let her hands rest on his biceps. "I think I can deal with that. Besides, unleashing the animal…" She leaned to speak near his ear. "It's kind of fun."

"Come on, you two!" Torrie waved them out of the ring.

"By the way, we're having dinner with the group tonight." Haley winked at him, before taking his hand and leading him out of the ring and after the others.

**A/N: Ah, I couldn't resist. I was cracking up as I pictured Haley doing an imitation of Batista before giving Layla a Batista Bomb. I think it's so hot when he does that, I just had to have some fun with it. That, and I love Batista's entrance music, so I had her use it. haha, hope you're enjoying our little SmackDown! segway as we'll be going back to RAW after this next chapter. **

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista**

**3: Randy**

**4: John**

**5: Chris**


	36. Barside Confessions

Chapter 35:

"I still think Haley's imitations of Batista were the best part of the night." Torrie Wilson stated matter-of-factly. "That was freaking great!"

Michelle McCool shot Haley a sly look. "It was pretty cool, Haley. It's like you channeled Batista."

Haley rolled her eyes and didn't comment, choosing to sip from her wineglass instead. She was seated at a cramped table in the back of a bar, the only place open at eleven pm still serving dinner. Up front, drinks were being served and bodies moved together on a small dance floor. She sat between Batista and Kelly Kelly, and she was surrounding, by Torrie, Michelle, Chuck Palumbo, CM Punk, and Billy Kidman.

"Especially when you shook the ropes, Haley, that was so funny." Torrie giggled. "I think you should do that every time you come to SmackDown!"

Haley sighed dramatically. "Oh come on, I think Batista's match was a bit more impressive than ours. And, you can't take away from the main event tonight with Rey Mysterio."

"Stop being so modest, Haley. You gave one hell of a performance, that's worth recognition." Dave laid his hand over hers. "It was pretty cute, seeing you do my signature moves."

"Okay, okay, I did great tonight, but I still think Mysterio and you, did better." She squeezed his fingers. "Let's just hope I can keep up my winning streak Monday night."

"You've beaten Melina how many times now?" Billy Kidman raised his eyebrows. "I think you've got it in the bag. I've seen your matches on RAW Haley, you're good."

"Thanks Billy, that means a lot coming from you." Haley flushed from his praise. "I'm going to sound a like a dork and a complete rookie again, but I've been a fan for awhile."

"Then I guess I won't be too bold when I ask if your Comet is just the backwards version of my shooting star press?" He grinned.

"In a way." Haley admitted with a laugh. "I love watching you do that move, it's sick!"

"Well, if I make it back to SmackDown! I'll see about getting that ban lifted." Billy shared a loving look with Torrie.

_Don't make me get buck in here!!_

_Shorty drop 'em to the ground like she ain't got manners_

_Too much booty for one man to handle_

_When all i need is a one night scandal_

_And Ima get buck in here!!_

_Damn lil' momma you know you fit my standards_

_You the type to make me grip that handle_

_Lick shots in the air, bustin' that grandam_

_While you make it clap clap clap clap clap_

_You gotta shake that thang, shake that thang_

_While you make it clap clap clap clap clap_

_Just shake that thang, shake that thang_

"Oh, I love this song!" Torrie exclaimed, clapping her hands together for emphasis.

"You know what, me too." Haley agreed, rising to her feet. "Let's go show 'em how Divas get buck in here."

"I totally like the sound of that." Torrie stood and followed Haley out towards the front of the bar towards the dance floor. Michelle and Kelly shared a look, hesitating for a moment, before rising and following their two friends.

Haley giggled, linking hands with Torrie, as she swayed and rocked back and forth to the music. Beside them, Kelly and Michelle began dancing back to back, catching the attention of many males surrounding them. But, the four Divas paid them no mind, simply content to dance with each other.

Meanwhile, back at the table, Billy Kidman sat back and smirked at his companions. "You guys realize that the hottest women in this joint are with us right? How lucky are we?"

"Hey, I'm still shocked someone as pretty as Michelle wants to spend time riding motorcycles with me. There were rumors about her and Taker for a while." Chuck shrugged. "I'm just happy to spend time with her."

"Kelly turned on her girlfriends to be with me." CM Punk shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever understand that. It makes me feel a little less guilty though, that she has Torrie and Michelle all the time."

"Man, I screwed up with Torrie so bad before. I'm just amazed she's giving me a second chance." Billy sighed. "I'm not taking any chances this time."

"She loves you, Man." Chuck assured him, before turning to the only silent member at the table. "What's with you and Haley, Batista? You two seem pretty cozy."

"I'll tell you I hate that she's on RAW." Dave admitted. "I wouldn't mind having her around all the time. It would keep her away from all the heat that goes down on RAW too. She's different from most of the Divas. She's more into her maneuvers than how she looks out there. She's real and she's beautiful and I like her a lot."

"So why aren't you two a couple then?" Billy pressed, looking completely stupefied as to why the two were not together.

"Because, she's got a boyfriend." Batista rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "You know, John's my friend. He's a great Champion, a good partner and a hell of a guy. But, that belt that he totes around is the world to him. Being the Champion is the most important thing in his life. And right now, he's dealing with a man who has the ability to take that all away from him."

"Randy Orton." Chuck supplied.

"John's only focus is keeping that belt. It's making him short sighted and Haley's suffering because of it. He's neglecting her, blaming her, whenever he comes close to losing it. Because his focus is only on his career, he makes no effort to support her." Batista sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. "At this point and time, John Cena should not have a girlfriend. I think if he wasn't the Champ and there wasn't such pressure to keep that belt, he and Haley would work out fine. But, that's not the case and now Haley's the one getting thrown into the middle."

"Literally." CM Punk shook his head in disgust. "Haley's really got a lot of guys in the company sniffing after her, being new meat and all. Randy Orton in particular, he could care less about the Divas, whether they are his partners or not. When Kennedy attacked Haley a little over a month ago, Orton played hero. Now she's stuck between her boyfriend and his number one rival."

"John went off the handle when she scored that pinfall last week." Batista practically growled. "It was a match to start building momentum and he was treating Haley like crap. He was pissed when she won the match for them, because he wanted to make the pin himself. They got into the mother of all fights. I'd like to take him out for what he said to her."

"What did he say?" Punk took a sip of his soda, unlike his comrades; he was sticking to his hardcore straight-edge lifestyle.

"Some not nice things concerning her and Orton in a bedroom, crap like that." Batista clenched a fist for a moment, before relaxing. "Because he's her boyfriend it affected her more than it would have had someone else said it."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Chuck asked.

Batista glanced over his shoulder to see Haley politely decline a request from some faceless guy, before continuing to dance with Torrie. It had been a long time since the Animal had experienced any real feelings for a woman. Since his marriage ended a couple years ago, he had stuck only to friends with benefits or one night stands. That or he just kept to his own company.

Then he met Haley. She had intrigued the hell out of him the first time they met. She had been a blur of brunette colored energy that had bounced off him like a ping pong ball. She had been flirty, charming and left him staring after her in confusion and disbelief. Later that night, she had caught his attention with her subtle, but sexy moves on the dance floor. She continued to surprise him by not only dancing with him, but they actually held a real conversation with no heavy sexual undertones implied. He still was being surprised and somewhat amazed by her.

"Yeah man, I do." He took a swig of his drink and let the corners of his mouth lift in a smile. "She sure is something. Can you blame me?"

"Nope." Chuck agreed. "Not one bit."

"She's very sweet." Punk added. "It really is too bad she's on RAW and not traveling with us all the time."

"She deserves the title." Billy disagreed. "I like her, don't get me wrong and like having her around, but she's got too much talent to waste on Victoria, Layla and Brooke. She needs to be on RAW, fighting her heart out for some gold."

"I agree." Batista clinked glasses with Kidman. "Too bad the title's not on SmackDown! is all."

**A/N: Batista admitted it! He admitted it! He likes Haley, whoo! That's not to say he's the one, mind you, just that there are definite feelings on both parts. Also, I had to have Billy Kidman in here, I just love that guy. That shooting star press really is sick! I wish he would come back to the WWE. He's such an outstanding cruiserweight. I liked him back in the WCW days. Anyway, now we're headed back to RAW, hope you enjoyed the brief SmackDown! vacation and some Animal loving thrown in. I definitely put the foundation in for a possible romance between the two, so stay tuned to see if he's the one I pick. **

**As far as the voting goes...Jeff is still kicking ass, in both cases! Man, I hope he wins at the Rumble. **

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista**

**3: Randy**

**4: John**

**5: Chris**


	37. Prospects and Confrontations

Chapter 36:

As soon as Haley stepped into the baggage claim area of the airport, it didn't take long to find her ride. Or rather, it didn't take long for her ride to find her. In just a few moments, she was laughing and returning the vice like embrace of Candice Michelle.

"Okay, so after my little display of affection here, you are not allowed to ever leave me again for that long." Candice pulled back to look at her. "Although, you do look a far sight happier than when you left though."

"I think SmackDown! was just what the doctor ordered." Haley smiled brightly at her best friend. "But, if it makes you feel any better, I missed you too."

"You better have." Candice linked arms with Haley, as they grabbed her one suitcase off the conveyer belt. "I'm glad your little side trip helped though."

"It really did." Haley let Candice lead her out of the airport and towards where she parked her rental car.

"So now you can tell me what Torrie couldn't. I heard you spent a lot of time with a certain Animal." Candice sat in the driver's seat and turned on the car.

"We're just friends, Candice. I like talking to him and spending time with him." Haley rolled her eyes. She knew there would be an inquisition when she got back and Maria and Mickie weren't even here.

"Apparently, since you also roomed with him too." Candice put the car in drive and began to maneuver through traffic. "Come on, Haley, you might as well just tell me. It's not like I'm going to let you off that easy, especially after you abandoned me for those SmackDown! bitches."

"You like those SmackDown! bitches." Haley chuckled.

"True, but that's not the point. The point is, you roomed with a man who is the definition of Greek God and I want all the skanky details." Candice pressed.

"There's no skanky details involved." Haley blushed. "I slept in one bed, he in the other. We hung out with the group and watched movies when we were alone. Nothing happened, I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, one with a major stick up his ass." Candice muttered. "Come on, Haley, it's me you're talking to. Can you seriously say there is no sparkage between you two?"

"All right, so he's gorgeous. And yes, there is some sparkage, but like I said, I have a boyfriend, with whom there is also sparkage and too much going on in my own brand than having to contemplate what it could mean." Haley sighed. "I've got enough to deal with."

"Look, I'd agree with you if you and said boyfriend weren't at this major riff right now. I mean honestly, are you just going to up and forgive John for what he said to you? He was out of line. Now don't get me wrong, I love the guy like a brother, but he is way fiercely competitive. He had no right to treat you the way he did." Candice spared at glance at Haley, who seemed to be considering everything she was saying. "So, what I'm getting at, is that you are allowed to start thinking about other prospects. If John's going to treat you like dirt, then you need to dump his ass and find someone better because you deserve it. And hey, who is better than one of the sweetest, but fiercest, most talented guys in the company?"

"True." Haley conceded the point. "I've just run away from problems enough for one week. I need to sort things out with John before I even think about anything like that."

"Okay, just be careful." Candice warned, as she pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"I will, promise." Haley laughed, stretching her arms over her head.

"And Haley, I wouldn't blame you for going with Randy either." Candice winked. "Not only is that boy completely fine, but he seems to really care about you."

"Oh, enough." Haley giggled and rolled her eyes, stepping out of the car.

"All right, just had to say my piece." Candice climbed out and held her hands up innocently.

"Thanks Candice, for the talk and for picking me up at the airport." Haley told her seriously.

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Candice popped the trunk before closing her door. "By the way, we're having a girl's night in our room tonight. Mickie and Maria are coming over around eight o'clock, that work for you?"

"Sounds perfect to me." Haley pulled her suitcase out of the trunk before closing it up again.

"Good." Candice took the handle from her. "Want me to take your luggage up while you go deal?"

"How did you know I wanted to…?" Haley trailed off in confusion.

"I'm your best friend, it's my job. Go ahead. I'll meet you upstairs." Candice waved her off and began dragging Haley's suitcase into the hotel.

Haley smiled softly. She had never had very close girlfriends in her formative years, now it seemed as though she had plenty of them to make up for it. She was very grateful for them and to them for their friendship.

She dug through her pursue for her original room key. It was the key to the room she should have been sharing with John, but since their fight they hadn't spoken. He had called a couple times while she had been on the SmackDown! tour and she had sent him straight to her voicemail. Only a few people knew she had flown to Anaheim and she had kept it quiet from him throughout the week. But, it was now Friday and tonight the match would air, so she couldn't avoid him for much longer.

Besides, what she said to Candice was true. They had to sort this out at some point. Why not now, that they both had time to cool off? With a deep breath, Haley entered the building and took the elevator up to the fifth floor. Every step she took towards the room made the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach draw tighter.

Haley stopped in front of the wooden door. Last chance to back out, she thought. With renewed determination, she lifted her hand and knocked lightly on the door.

"Unless you know where Haley disappeared to, I'm not up for company." John's reply was muffled through the door.

She took the key card and slid it in, unlocking the door and opening it. "Well, I think I know where I am, so does that count?"

John had been lying on his back across the bed, staring mindlessly at the ceiling. The moment her voice registered in his ears, he sprung up with a look of shock on his face. "Hales?"

"In the flesh." She stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind her. In case it got ugly, she didn't want to disturb the rest of the floor.

"Where have you been?" It tumbled out of his mouth, the only thing he could think to say.

"You didn't look for me in Randy's room, screwing his brains out?" She bit back harshly, to the point where John actually winced.

"I'm serious Haley, I was really worried about you. I called your place in Boston several times, and your caretaker kept telling me you were on tour." John rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you became an asshole." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I was at SmackDown! John, looking to see if they wanted another Diva on their roster."

"What?" John's blue eyes widened. "You can't just leave! The Women's title is here on RAW. I'm here on RAW! I know I've been the cruelest son of a bitch on the face of the planet, but you can't just leave me."

"Yes, I can. If anything I should, due to your behavior over recent weeks, but you can relax, as I was kidding. I was at SmackDown! but to promote the Divas Battle Royal at Summerslam." She frowned deeply. "Though I have to admit I was a lot happier there than I am here at this point."

"I deserve that." He looked down at his hands guiltily. "Look, I know I can say I'm sorry until I'm blue in the face and it won't change what I said or how I hurt you."

"That's right, John, you hurt me. So not only do you deserve that, you deserve a lot more. You were just plain nasty to me the last time we spoke." She hissed.

"I know." He kept his gaze on the floor. "That eats me up inside. I can't get the look on your face out of my head when I said those things to you. I was so angry, I'm not even sure why, but I hurt you and that's unacceptable."

"You're right John, it is unacceptable. And you know what, I deserve better than that. You can't just treat me like your slave. I'm your partner. I'm willing to support you in everything you do; I'll gladly help you out when I can. But I don't deserve to be berated for winning a match for you. That match was for you to build momentum and you got it. But, because it didn't go your way, you became a raging asshole."

"I know, Haley. I've felt like shit about that all week." He whined.

"Yeah John, well so have I." Haley sighed heavily. "You also didn't have me calling you a slut for Orton, when you know damn well how serious an issue sex is for me, and how I view cheating as one of the biggest sins you can commit."

"I'm sorry, Haley. I wish I could take it back." He pleaded.

"Yeah well, let me tell you this John, if things don't change and I mean very soon, you're going to lose me, for good." She threatened, before turning to stalk out the door.

"Wait Haley!" John moved quickly and managed to snag her wrist before she walked out the door.

"What John?" She practically snarled.

"I love you."

**A/N: Haha, cliffhanger! Sorry guys, had to throw one in once and awhile. **

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista**

**3: Randy**

**4: John**

**5: Chris**


	38. Comforting Strategy

Chapter 37:

_"What John?" She practically snarled. _

_"I love you." He said it as plain as day, laying it on the line at probably one of the most inappropriate times. _

_Haley froze in the doorway, her earlier fire forgotten for a moment. He couldn't just say that and expect everything to be okay, not after how he treated her last Monday. He doesn't get off the hook just by using those three little words. _

_Hot, angry tears blurred her vision. He was supposed to say it in a romantic setting, when they weren't fighting. He was supposed to say it when it meant something. He just ruined what should have been saved for a perfect moment. _

_"Well, you have a funny way of showing it." She jerked her wrist free and all but ran down the hallway towards the elevators, tearing pouring down her face. _

Haley shook the memory of yesterday's confrontation from her mind. She had to focus on her match later tonight. She and John had not spoken since his confession. They had arrived at the arena separately and she had remained holed up with Candice and the girls for the rest of last night.

"Hey Babe, you going to be okay?" Candice straddled the bench Haley currently sat on, looking at her friend worriedly. For the past few minutes, Haley had just been sitting there, looking lost and confused. Like a best friend should, she knew mostly what had occurred between Haley and John yesterday. She had laid awake late last night listening to Haley quietly sob herself to sleep, not wanting any comfort.

Haley blinked twice and turned her head to look at Candice. "Yeah, I think I just need a walk, you know, clear my head."

Candice nodded in understanding. "You could go see Randy, talk strategy with him. I'm sure his locker room is a lot quieter than here." She gestured to the RAW Divas milling around the room, preparing for the night.

"Yeah." Haley sighed and stood up. "I'm sure it is." She tightened the elastic in her ponytail one last time to make sure it was secure for the match later.

"I'll be here after your match." Candice promised, practically urging her friend to go. It's not that she wanted Haley to leave, just that her friend needed some quiet to combat the thoughts screaming in her own head.

"Okay." Haley left the Divas locker room and started down the hall towards Randy's. She was wearing black and silver tonight; black Lycra pants and silver, razor back sports top that bared her midriff.

"Hey!" Randy greeted her with a rakish grin that seemed to diminish as he took in her slightly depressed attitude. "Haley, what's wrong?"

She didn't say anything. She just wordlessly stepped into his personal space, wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his chest. She closed her eyes against the onslaught of emotion that welled within her.

Randy let the door swing closed and wrapped his arms around Haley gently. "What happened?"

"Are you that guy? The one I partnered with before?" She asked the question almost desperately.

"I'm anyone you want me to be, just tell me what's wrong, Baby?" He pushed her back enough to look down at her imploringly. "Who do I need to kill?"

"He loves me." She kept her arms around him. "He said so mid-fight yesterday, I'm not sure if he meant it or if it was a way to shut me up and forget about what he did."

The slight tension Randy held relaxed. "I don't know, Baby. Isn't it a bit early for you two to be exchanging those three words anyway?"

"I don't know, I little to no experience with men." She let her forehead rest against his chest. "He said horrible things to me last Monday, how can he say I love you six days later."

"I'm not defending him or anything, but I know enough about being blinded by rage to know that sometimes you say things you don't mean. It's no excuse, but it's the truth." He let his fingers toy with the curled ends of her ponytail. "I also know you say things out of desperation."

"I was walking out on him." She tightened her grip. "I told him he was going to lose me if he kept this act up and was about to storm out, when he said it."

"He could have meant it, but he also could have been acting on desperation." Randy used one arm to cradle her shoulders. "I don't know. I hate the guy, so I'm probably not the best person to be talking about this with."

"That's why I wanted to." She explained. "Candice and everyone will tell me he meant it because they don't want to hurt me or him. You'll give me the truth hands down."

"Hey, doesn't mean I want to hurt you any more than they do." Randy exclaimed defensively.

"I know." She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes again. "But I needed a different perspective. I'm right in the middle of this mess, Randy and I don't know where I fit. John was being a complete asshole and now he's professing his love. You and I were fighting, now we're back on good terms. I'm just lost."

"Hey, you're not the only one." He assured her. "How do you think I feel knowing that my enemy's girlfriend is one of my best friends? John's already proven how he feels about this situation."

"I'm his opponent tonight. Do you know how weird that is for me?" She nuzzled in closer, needing the protection for a moment more.

"As weird as it is for him?" Randy offered. "Look, Coach thrives on drama, he's kind of a girl that way. All I can tell you is that we made a kick ass team before and we'll do it again tonight."

She pulled back and nodded. "You're right. I should just focus on Melina."

"That's my girl." Randy approved. "Get your head in the game."

"My head's always in the game." She smirked at him. "I was just getting double teamed. Good thing I have a partner who watches my back."

"You bet your ass." Randy made his way for the door. "Ready to show them how good of a team we make?"

"I was born ready." She agreed, stepping out into the hallway again. "Time to take out Melina for the umpteenth time."

"That's the spirit." He cheered.

"Seriously, I'm going to feel kind of bad if we win." She looked up at him guiltily.

"Well, I promise not to yell at you if you score the pin." Randy grinned wickedly.

"Why thank you oh so much." Haley rolled her eyes. "That's so mature of you."

"I try." He mocked at being modest.

"You fail." She shot back.

"Oh, you know you want me." He winked at her, before becoming serious again. "Are we going out separately or as a team?"

"The John's girlfriend part of me says separately, the your friend part of me says together. Which would you prefer?" She asked.

"I'd like to have you with me." He said honestly, in more way than one.

She smiled brightly at him. "Then you shall. We'll go out under you titantron together, as a team."

"Works for me." He approved. "Good to be your partner again, Haley."

"It's good to be your partner again, Randy." She linked arms with him as they entered the Gorilla, both ready for the match ahead.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating as quickly as usual guys, it's for a good reason I swear. I went and saw the WWE Supershow live in Providence on Saturday night! It was sick! Y2J and Jeff Hardy were in a Tag Team match against JBL and Randy Orton. Hardy gave Orton the Whisper in the Wind, Twist of Fate and Swanton Bomb for the win. Too bad that didn't play out so much last night at the Rumble. I also saw Triple H take on Umaga in a Steel Cage match, can I just say, watching the Game live is like the best experience I've ever had watching this business. I had floor seats so I had a great view. CM Punk beat the hell out of Chavo in a non-title match. And the best match of the night was a Triple threat match, Batista vs Rey Mysterio vs Edge. Hawkins and Ryder interfered of course, but Rey and Batista just killed the three of them. And yes, I drooled over Batista like mad. Maria and Kelly Kelly finally stood up to the Glamazon and threw her out of the ring, which was pretty funny because they pantsed her first. Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly pickd up a victory over Santino Marella and Carlito and yes, Santino is just as annoying and ugly in person. Carlito was pretty cool though. And finally, Kane took on MVP in an open challenge match. I still can't believe I saw all those guys live, only a few feet in front of me. **

**haha, my section pissed Orton off pretty good too. We were seated by the back right turnbuckle, which turned into Orton and JBL's corner. Well at one point, things weren't looking so good for Chris, so we started up a Y2J chant. Orton turned around and screamed at us to shut up. So we all stood up and continued to chant. Jeff Hardy got into it, by chanting with us and starting to get the crowd clapping for Chris. If you guys haven't gone to see any of these events live, I recommend that you do so next time they're near you. It's worth the money. **

**Anyway, onto the Rumble. Holy F--king Sh-t, John Cena's back! He won the Rumble. I can't believe it. Especially because I really wanted it to come down to HHH and Batista. Then I heard "My Time is Now" for the 30th entrant and was like WTF? I thought he wasn't supposed to be back until Summerslam, maybe, that was with a speedy recovery. They did a good job keeping that one quiet. I'll tell you what, I hope he picks the WWE title and not the WHC or ECW. I'm sure he will, but I can't picture John ECW or WHC. WHC should be Batista or Undertakers. That and I want to see Cena kick Orton's ass! Kennedy's too, since its his fault John tore his pec in the first place. I still can't believe he's back, now I've got to change around my story a bit in the later chapters. Bah! **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. I've got some rewriting to do. **

**REVIEW!**

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista**

**3: Randy**

**4: John**

**5: Chris**


	39. Melina's BackUp

Chapter 38:

Obnoxious techno music sounded through the speakers, as the exotic Melina made her entrance at the top of the stage. She posed seductively for her paparazzi before sauntering down to the ring, with an exaggerated sway in her hips.

"The following mixed tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring first, from Los Angeles, California, Melina!" Lilian Garcia voice cut over the music of Melina's titantron, as the former Women's Champion did her splits entrance into the ring.

The lights dimmed for a moment, before new blue and white lights flashed throughout the arena. The techno was replaced with brass instruments, and as the music reached its peak, John Cena burst through the curtain, title belt in hand. Although he still celebrated with the fans in his usual manner, there was a somber air about the WWE Champion.

_Your time is up_

_My time is now_

_You can't see me_

_My time is now_

_It's the franchise_

_Boy, I'm shining now_

_You can't see me_

_My time is now_

"And her tag team partner, making his way to the ring from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at two hundred and forty-eight pounds, he is the WWE Champion, John Cena!"

The reigning champion posed with his belt on the turnbuckles for a few moments, rotating around the ring once. He didn't so much as look at Melina, much less saying anything to the Diva who was constantly feuding with his girlfriend. He had to figure out a way to get Haley back and making nice with the woman who had caused her so many issues probably wasn't the best way to go about it.

John's music faded and the lights changed to hues of gold, orange and yellow. Brass was replaced by electric guitar. Two figures emerged on stage, lit up by the shower of orange sparks that rained down behind them. One posed arrogantly center stage, while the other went to ine side to salute the many fans.

_Hey_

_Hey…nothing you can say_

_Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me_

_Now it's time to shine_

_I'm gonna take what's mine_

_While you're burning inside my light_

Haley crossed from one side of the stage to the other, saluting the fans who were cheering her, while Randy got a mixed reaction from the crowd. The two started down the ramp side by side, but Haley was slapping palms with the fans while Randy kept his predatory gaze on the WWE Champion.

"And their opponents, making their way to the ring, the team of Haley Mariano and Randy Orton." Lilian exited the ring quickly and discreetly. There was a stench of blood in the air and none had been spilled yet.

While Randy climbed the turnbuckle to pose arrogantly, Haley locked eyes with her estranged boyfriend. For the first time, he was completely ignoring Randy, his attention focused solely on her. He seemed to be silently pleading for her to forgive him. Maybe he really did love her.

"You want to start or shall I?" Randy obstructed her view of John by stepping in front of her into her line of vision.

"John's starting, so you better." Haley glanced over as Melina climbed through the ropes and John stood in the corner, waiting for them to separate.

"He loves me." She said it quietly. "I can see it in his face. He meant what he said."

"He'd be stupid not to." Randy quirked a half smile. "His timing still sucks though."

"Yes it does." She agreed with a slight nod. "Go get 'em, Hero."

Randy turned around to face his opponent for Summerslam, as Haley made to stand outside on the apron. Anger burned beneath his skin, red hot and searing. Why did Super Cena always get everything? What made John so special, that he got the title and the girl? He channeled that anger into his rather viper like fighting style and immediately struck out at John Cena.

Haley wordlessly watched the two men go at each other. If she wasn't mistaken, she could almost see the malice behind every strike Randy made. It was as though he wanted to inflict pain on the champion, weaken him.

"Come on John!" Melina encouraged with a high pitched shriek that made Haley cringe, before she shot a warning glare at the former champion of the Women's Division.

John Irish whipped Randy into the turnbuckle with such force that Randy stumbled out of it, clutching at his lower back. John capitalized by lifting Randy up into a fisherman's suplex. He went for the cover next and got a near fall, when Randy kicked out at two.

John whipped Randy right into Haley's corners and proceeded to lay open knife-like chops to Randy's chest. The crowd "whooed" with each one, as a sign of respect for the legendary Ric Flair, while Randy hissed and tried to cover up his chest from further assault by the champion.

"Tag?" Haley held her hand out questioningly, but John prevented Randy from answering by nailing an uppercut to Randy's jaw, knocking the Legend killer silly.

As Randy slumped down, Haley took matters into her own hands and blind tagged herself in. Then, she stepped into the ring with her estranged boyfriend, stepping between him and Randy for the moment.

John opened his mouth to say something, but the referee reprimanded him to tag in Melina. He shot her a rather pained glance, before crossing over to tag in the banshee, who was practically bouncing up and down on the ropes in anticipation. She charged at Haley with an ear splitting shriek, who kept her eyes on John as she ducked out of the way.

She did. Despite everything that happened between them recently, she loved him too. Lord, what a pickle she had gotten herself into.

Haley cursed her thoughts the moment Melina had gotten a handful of Haley's hair. The vicious Diva dragged her over to the nearest turnbuckle and rammed her face first into it. Getting her head back in the game, Haley countered with an elbow to Melina's chest, before kicking her in the sternum.

Haley followed it up with a swinging neckbreaker and went for the cover. Melina got her shoulder up at two. Wanting the match to be over with, Haley ran to the ropes, leapt off the middle into a springboard moonsault and again went for the cover.

This it was interrupted, as when John went to enter the ring, Randy charged like a bull seeing red. The two superstars toppled out of the ring, beating the hell out of each other. They had the ref and Haley distracted to the point, that neither noticed the blonde enter the ring and sneak up behind Haley.

Jillian Hall seized Haley from behind in a double chicken wing press. "Come on Melina." She ordered her friend, while Haley struggled madly to get loose from the painful hold.

Melina stood and ran to the ropes, using their propulsion to send her back, grabbing Haley by the neck and the two Divas dropped Haley into a face busting, bull dog. Everything in Haley's moment went black for a moment, before slowly swimming back into view.

The referee called for the bell, turning around just in time to see the two Divas gang up on Haley, especially since Jillian wasn't even in the match. They hurried out of the ring to the safety of the ramp, while the ref bent over Haley, who lay dazed on the canvas.

"Your winners, by disqualification, Randy Orton and Haley Mariano." Lilian's announcement finally caught the attention of the two men who had been brawling in front of the announce table.

Seeing the two Divas pointing at Haley's prone form and gloating, it didn't take long for them to figure out what had happened. Melina had recruited Jillian to help her double team Haley when the moment was right. The only problem was that they had been caught.

John didn't hesitate and clambered into the ring to drop by Haley's side. Randy was only seconds behind him. The Legend Killer stood back however, to avoid pissing John off. Another brawl was not what Haley needed right now.

"Hales? Baby, are you with us?" John pushed the hair out of her face, as her glassy eyes blinked up at the ceiling.

"Bitch." Randy muttered, glaring at Melina, who looked quite pleased with herself.

"Hales?" John asked again, this time stroking the side of her face. "Come on, baby."

"John?" Her vision seemed to clear and she slowly sat up, with John's help.

Melina and Jillian were up on the stage now, still pointing and laughing, but Haley was not amused.

"Melina is finally going to learn, she messed with the wrong Diva." Haley swore.

**A/N: I think this is the worst chapter I've written for this story. It just wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to. But this was the best I could do with it, so here it is in all its lameness. lol sorry guys. **

**Ugh, can I just say Cena is starting to bug me on RAW. He's only been back 2 days. I just think it's stupid that he's getting a title shot right away and he won the Rumble. That should have been Triple H's or Batista's. I still like Cena, don't get me wrong, but I think HHH, Jericho or Jeff should take the title from Randy. **

**Well, I have to finish some of my rewrites. **

**REVIEW please. I know this chapter was crap, but humor me. **

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista**

**3: Randy**

**4: John**

**5: Chris**


	40. The Champ and the Enigma

Chapter 39:

The early morning rays of the sun, peeking through the blinds caused Haley Mariano to stir from sleep. Her head throbbed, as though there was a mini man with a mini jack hammer having a grand old time between her eyes. The memory of Melina and Jillian's double teamed attack caused her to moan and roll over.

She bumped into a solid mass of flesh. Opening her eyes, she sighed with relief when she recognized John's face, half hidden by the pillow he was buried in. The man could sleep like the dead, when he had the mind to. She was pleased to note, however, that he had one arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

Another set of memories assaulted her from the night before. John hadn't left her side, from the moment he had discovered the aftermath of her attack, to the trainer's room, to driving her back to the hotel and finally convincing her to stay with him. They hadn't discussed the current predicament of their relationship, but rather drifted off to sleep, content to just hold one another.

Haley ignored her throbbing headache and instead lifted a hand to John's face. She lightly traced her fingertips over the plane of his forehead, the bridge of his nose, the jut of his chin, the indents in his cheek, where dimples would flash when he smiled that irresistible boyish grin of his. His face was committed to her memory by sight, but now her fingers were memorizing its shape.

Her thoughts drifted to the man before her. He had done the unexpected and made her fall again. She had kept her heart locked up once Ethan had returned it to her in a million pieces due to his carelessness. Despite their fights and his nasty temper, Haley still loved him. When things were good, he made her happy. She just hoped they'd remain good once they resolved their current issues.

While she was occupied by her thoughts, her hands seemed to have a mind of their own. Her fingers began to massage in little circles over John's face, relaxing the frown lines and smoothing out any tension. Then she would run her hand through his fuzzy hair, lightly scraping her nails over his scalp that caused goosebumps as John began to awaken.

"Mhmm…that feels really good." His arm tightened around her, bringing her closer.

She jumped in surprise, not knowing he had woken up. "Hey."

"Morning Hales." He pressed his lips against her forehead. It actually eased some of the throb in her headache.

She tucked her head under his chin and burrowed for a moment. "I really missed you, John."

Both arms came around her form and held tightly for a moment. "I missed you too, Hales. You have no idea how much. I know I can't take back what I said to you when I was angry, but that doesn't mean I'm not sorry for saying it and wish I could take it back."

"It just has to stop, John. Randy kind of has a point when he calls you a hothead." She lifted her head so she could look up at him properly. "I want to be with you. I want us to work. But, you can't put that belt ahead of me to the point where I'm treated like garbage. I know it's important to you, but I still have to be a main priority too."

He lifted his hands to cup her face. "You are, Hales. From this point on, you are my number one priority. If I lose this belt, it's not as if I'm losing it forever. I'll get another shot at it. But you, that's a different story. If I lose you well, I'm on my twentieth chance here, so I don't think I'll be getting you back."

"I don't think you're up to twenty, yet." She kissed the tip of his nose. "By the way, I love you too. Lords knows why, but I do."

His dimples deepened with his smile. "God, I don't deserve you. I love you so much it's scary for me to feel this way about anyone."

"Just don't let that fear make you stupid." She advised, before crawling out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

"Do you want to do something today, just you and me? I feel like I haven't seen you in months." His voice carried through the door, while she brushed her teeth and popped a couple Tylenol for the remains of her headache.

"It's only been a week. Besides, I kind of already made plans for the day." She called back after rinsing her mouth. "But, you and I can do dinner and you can have me for the rest of the night."

"I guess I can live with that." He was holding himself up by his elbow, when she opened the door. "What are you doing today, that's going to take you away from me?"

"Jeff's taking me to this art gallery in town. It's supposed to be really funky and unique." Haley dragged a brush through the mess that was her hair.

"Oh." John nodded, making a face at the mere thought of wandering around a gallery for hours. "I'll go see if Cody, Brian and Paul want to go play basketball or something, then."

"I think you'd have more fun doing that." Haley crossed to the bed, and gave him a light kiss. "Make dinner reservations for seven and I'll meet you back here at six."

"Deal." He grinned. "You know, I think we can take the next RAW off and skip a couple house shows."

"Maybe you can, but I can't. I missed the last few by staying on the SmackDown! tour for a couple extra days." Haley dug a pair of skinny jeans out of her suitcase. But, we have Friday, Saturday and Sunday off, plus Monday morning."

"Well then, do you want to fly home for the weekend? We could visit my parents. They are dying to meet you." He asked.

"That sounds great." She instantly brightened. "I haven't been home in months. I'd love to."

"Great. I'll plan that out too." He stood and stretched.

"I'm going to shower and then get out of here, but I'll see you at six." She assured him.

"Okay, have fun today." He nodded.

"I will." She giggled. "I love you, John."

"I love you too, Hales." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Want some company in the shower?"

"As fun as that sounds, it would take me twice as long to get ready and I don't want to keep Jeff waiting." With her clothes in hand, she shut the bathroom door and smiled to herself. Things finally felt like they were returning to normal, or as normal as they could be.

An hour later, Haley was showered, dressed and heading down the elevator to the lobby. She was dressed entirely casual in grey skinny jeans, a white wifebeater that fit her snugly to the hips, black flip flops and large, dark sunglasses. Her hair was loose today, in gentle waves that fell to her shoulders.

"Morning Jeff." Haley greeted the younger Hardy, once she reached the lobby.

Jeff's hair was an array of blue this morning, from Robin's egg to Navy and everything in between. He had tied it back in a knot behind his head and kept the stray pieces back with a bold red headband. He too wore a white wifebeater with his black cargos and sneakers.

"Morning Haley." He smiled at her. "Ready to go?"

"I've been looking forward to this all week. Thanks for inviting me to tag along." She fell in step beside him, as the two walked into the early August sunshine.

"Checking out a gallery is not half as fun alone." He tucked his hands into his pockets. "It'll be better to check it out with someone who can appreciate art."

"I'm no expert, but I do like pretty things." She giggled. "That statement made me sound like a complete airhead."

"Only a little." He agreed with a laugh. "So how was SmackDown!?"

"It was just the break I need. I spent a lot of time with Torrie, Michelle and Kelly. With them, Punk and Palumbo, but I also got to meet Billy Kidman! It was awesome. That guy has so much knowledge; I would love to take the time to really learn from him." She sighed. "I spent a lot of time with Batista too, actually I roomed with him since he always gets a double."

"You roomed with the Animal?" Jeff's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, I mean, nothing happened. We're really good friends, but he's so chill to hang out with." She shrugged as if it were no big deal. "I was originally going to room with Torrie, but she and Billy are working things out, so Dave offered me his other bed. I met your brother too. Matt is such a nice guy."

"Yeah he is." Jeff's smile returned at the mention of his brother. "He's been through a lot, with the whole Lita, Kane, Edge thing, but now he's with Ashley and he's really happy again."

"That really sucks. It was obvious how much he cared about Lita, not to mention you, who thought of her as a sister." Haley looked over at him sympathetically. "But, Ashley is really pretty. I haven't met her, but from what I've heard, she seems like a really cool chick."

"She is." Jeff laughed. "She's out there too, kind of like me. Dad teases Matt about it constantly whenever we're home."

"So how about you, Jeff? Any lucky girl for you?" Haley inquired.

Jeff frowned slightly. "I haven't done anything serious since Trish. She and I ended really badly, because of my whole problem a couple years back."

"With pain killers?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." He looked down at the ground. "I mean, I know I was in a really bad place at the time. But, the girl I was dating before Trish, Beth, she dropped me because of wrestling. When Trish abandoned me, it was like Déjà vu only worse because I cared about Trish a lot more. I was so stunned that she was actually into me at first you know, her being so beautiful and with the opportunity to go out with anyone she wanted, including the Rock." He shot Haley a smirk. "But, she picked me, the resident weirdo."

"You're not a weirdo, Jeff." Haley tucked her arm through his, bringing them closer. "You're unique, an enigma. If she couldn't stand by you when you needed her the most, then you deserve better. Truth is, you're too good for her, not the other way around."

Jeff chuckled dryly. "You're good for me, Haley Mariano."

"Likewise, Jeff Hardy." She beamed. "Look, we're here!" She pointed to the gallery. "Now show me some pretty things!"

"At your service, Miss." He bowed playfully, before the two proceeded to enter the gallery, laughing and chatting, enjoying the art and one another's company.

**A/N: All right all you Jeff Hardy and John Cena fans, that chapter dedicated to you. I promise, I'm trying to work Jeff in as much as possible at this point. He'll have a bigger role once we get to John's injury. **

**BTW, the last chapter was dedicated to all the Randy fans. From now on, we won't see such a nice side you the Legend Killer, as you all well know. We'll see what happens with him. **

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista**

**3: Randy**

**4: John **

**5: Chris**


	41. The Cena Clan

Chapter 40:

"You are so dead, Steve!" John's voice drifted through the open kitchen window of the Cena house. Through the window, John could be seen pulling his older brother into a playful headlock.

"Boys." Carol Cena shook her head at the display. "You'd think they'd finally grow up after nearly three decades."

Haley giggled at John's mother's comment. "I have brothers myself and no, they never really grow up."

"Oh Carol, just let them have their fun." John Cena Sr. admonished gently from his position at the kitchen table, where he had been reading the newspaper. "It's not very often that John's home anyway."

Carol nodded. "Oh I know. I'm so glad he brought you with him, Haley. We've been anxious to meet you since he told us he finally had a girlfriend."

"Well I'm really glad you were willing to have me here." Haley smiled at the older woman, while continuing to make salad for that evening family barbeque.

"You're a lot better than that Dana Marie woman, or whatever the heck her name was, that he brought home the last time." Cena Sr. groused.

"It was Dawn Marie, John and she wasn't that bad." Carol shook her head.

"She was more worried about her nail polish than playing flag football with everyone else." Senior exclaimed in disbelief.

"So she was bit high maintenance." Carol once again attempted to defend her son's former choice in girlfriends.

Haley laughed. "Don't worry, Mr. Cena, I can assure you that I will most definitely play football, flag or tackle."

"Call me John, Haley. Mr. Cena makes me sound so old." He rolled his eyes. "Heck, Steve's getting married soon, I am old."

"You are not." Haley chided. "You don't look a day over thirty."

Senior's eyes lit playfully. "Oh Carol, this one's a keeper. If John screws this up, I say we kill him."

"Now John, don't be so dramatic." But Carol was laughing rather than scolding. "You sure know how to flatter a man, Haley."

"Their egos can't handle the abuse for very long." Haley whispered in a conspiring tone. "Your son constantly needs to be babied."

"Don't I know it." Carol rolled her eyes heavenward, before touching Haley's shoulder. "John's got a point though; you are a vast improvement from Dawn."

"Thank you." Haley flushed with pleasure, slicing tomatoes with a little more care than normal to hide the blush.

"Well, I better go outside and start the burgers, before you ladies get fussy about me being behind schedule with the corn and whatnot." Senior refolded his newspaper and left the women in the kitchen, taking the plate of raw burgers with him.

"Well Haley, I hope you're ready for a Cena family dinner." Carol warned with a smile to soften the words. "It can get ugly with five hotheaded boys and their equally hotheaded father."

"If they're anything like John, should I head for the hills?" Haley joked as she added cucumbers to the mix.

Carol chuckled appreciatively. "As long as the sports talk wait until most of the meal is finished. You know they all root for the same teams, it's the players they argue over." She shot a quick look at Haley. "Oh dear, I do hope you know at least a little about sports."

"I have brothers and a father who are sports fanatics." Haley assured her. "I'm a New England girl, born and raised. What I wouldn't give for look from Tom Brady, yummy."

"I'm right there with you on that one." Carol agreed. 'He's a heartbreaker that one."

"So is your son." Haley added with a twinkle in her eyes. "They both have those dimples that hit you right where it counts."

"He knows how to use them too." Carol shook her head in amusement. "I can't tell you how many times he would flash those dimples just to get himself out of trouble."

"Ah troublemaker huh? Why does that not surprise me?" Haley glanced out the window to where her boyfriend was now play wrestling with Matt and Steve.

"That boy, him and Steve used to pull ridiculous pranks. Even then in school John would bust some insulting raps to his peers and even his teachers. Steve wasn't so lucky at escaping punishment most of the time, but those dimples really saved John's hide a time or two, especially with his high school girlfriends." Carol rolled her eyes at the memories.

"Oh this I've got to hear." Haley looked over in interest.

"John called himself a player in high school, a real flirt he was too. So many girls would call the house asking for him, offering to do his homework, stuff like that." Carol's shoulders shook with mirth. "Anyway, being on the football team, he decided to date a cheerleader. Her name was Hilary and she was lovely young girl. Blonde, blue eyed, sweet as can be, you know the type."

"The type that's not me." Haley chortled. "I was the weirdo band kid obsessed with horses and wrestling."

"That's quite a combination." Carol observed. "Anyway, then John met Joy, the new girl. She had no interest in cheerleading, but rather music and her studies; complete opposite of Hilary. John took a shine to her, but didn't want to give up Hilary, but rather dated both at the same time."

'You're kidding?" Haley exclaimed. "He did not! What a bonehead!"

Carol grin widened. "Well, both girls inevitably found out. They approached John together to confront him. The little twerp never gave me the details, but he flashed those dimples, twisted it around and got out of that situation unscathed. A couple weeks later, he began dating the head cheerleader Amy, who happened to be good friends with Hilary and they were together for the rest of high school up until college."

Haley's jaw dropped. "No way! John screws up and I immediately call him out on it. Those girls didn't do anything?"

Carol shook her head. "No. He didn't start getting reprimanded for his actions until after college when he began dating Dawn, but she was a bit overboard. She'd yell at him for every little thing. That's why the relationship didn't last all that long. I know he had a crush on Stephanie McMahon for awhile when she was SmackDown!'s general manager, and then Torrie Wilson later on, but she was married at the time, to his former partner."

"Still kind of is," Haley divulged. "Torrie and Billy are in the midst of working through their issues and reconciling; as are Stephanie and Hunter actually."

"Oh, how nice. I always liked the two of them and wondered why their marriage fell apart." Carol finished shucking the corn.

"He really had a crush on Steph and Torrie? Wow." Haley said in surprise. "I didn't see that one coming. To think, I know all those people, and I'm pretty tight with Torrie and Steph somewhat."

"Well, those crushes have long since faded." Carol guaranteed. "I haven't heard John talk about any girl the way he talks about you. That's why we really wanted him to bring you home the next time he came, had to see it to believe it."

"My parents are still shocked I'm dating anyone period. I haven't been involved with anyone since my college boyfriend." Haley sighed suddenly. "Actually, my relationship with John's the only thing they've cared about in regards to my life since I began training."

Carol looked over quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Being a wrestler was never the path my mother envisioned me taking. I think she just thought it was all a fantasy, especially when I went to college to major in horses. I want to train horses when I retire from wrestling sure, but I view it more as a fall back." Haley confessed. "My mom kind of runs my household and my choice of careers doesn't sit well with her. She doesn't understand my passion for it. They still have yet to even watch one of my matches, whether it be live or on TV."

"You're kidding?" Carol's eyes widened in complete shock.

"No." Haley voice only wavered for a moment. "I think she feels that if she ignores it, I'll give it up, be the daughter she wants."

"Oh Haley, I'm so sorry." Carol wrapped a motherly arm around her shoulders. "I'll never understand parents who don't embrace their child's happiness."

"I guess I should be used to it. I lost my college boyfriend the same way. He never understood it either." She shook her head. "Don't feel sorry for me though, I wasn't left completely alone. I had Dwayne and his family, who have supported me every step of the way. Now that I'm in the WWE I have a slew of people who look out for me. I finally have that support system I always wanted."

"What about your brothers?" Carol asked. "Surely they must care."

Haley shrugged. "My older brother will try to catch RAW every once in awhile, but he's usually asleep by nine because he leaves his house early in the morning for his own job. My younger brother is exactly like my mother. My brother in everything but blood, Dwayne has never missed a match."

"I still don't see how your family could turn their backs on you that way." Carol said in wonderment.

"Me neither, but I have Dwayne, John, Jeff, Candice, Mickie and Maria now." Haley smiled again. "You don't have to feel sorry for me. I'm happy, really. I'm living my dream, which is more than I can say for most people."

**A/N: Had to establish a bond with the Cena clan for when Mr. Cena gets involved. And, I gave you all a little insight to Haley's relationship with her own family, whose issues will play a major factor later on in the story. And guess what guys, I just finished writing the second to last chapter to this fic, so if you guys want to place any last minute votes, do it now. There will be a sequel, maybe even a trilogy, with more romantic entanglements, so don't fret too much if your choice didn't get picked, but I think I've come to my personal favorite, but by all means, try and persuade me otherwise. And don't worry about the guys who don't get the girl at the end of this fic, I'm not leaving them completely empty handed.**

**Also, I'd just like to remind everyone that whoever gets the most votes doesn't get the girl, or does he? lol. Your voting just adds weight to my pick. And like I said, the other guys haven't completely lost hope at the end. **

**1: Jeff**

**2: Batista**

**3: Randy**

**4: John **

**5: Chris**


	42. Feeling Ravenous

Chapter 41:

"Dave!" Haley's voice carried over the numerous bodies trying to enter and exit the glass doors leading inside Atlantic City International Airport.

Batista managed to squeeze his muscular frame and his carry-on bag through one of the doors and stepped out into the hazy, late August sunshine. Scanning every person behind his trendy Fossil shades, he finally located the petite brunette a little off to his right.

She looked completely adorable, yet sexy at the same time, in her casual attire. To combat the August heat, she wore frayed jean cut offs that barely covered her bottom, giving him a nice view of her legs down to her flip flop wearing feet. She wore a snug white wifebeater that ran to her hips and the shiny red straps of a bikini peeked out the neckline to tie around the tops of her shoulders. Her gold hued hair was pulled up into a messy, yet flattering bun, to keep it from sticking uncomfortably to her neck and face. Large, dark sunglasses shielded her eyes, but didn't mask the bright smile on her face.

Batista dropped his bag and lifted her off the ground in a tight hug. Her arms came around his neck, which she normally couldn't reach on her own due to the differences in height. To any outsider, they looked a like a couple being reunited after a few days separation.

"Hey, I missed you." Batista set her back down and picked up his carry-on.

"I missed you too." She stepped back to survey him, glasses lowering slightly to reveal laughing brown eyes. He wore jeans, a black polo and black boat shoes. "You must be sweating bullets."

"It's warm." He agreed with a lift and fall of his shoulders. "I arranged to have my luggage delivered to the hotel. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Well, then let's go." She started walking with him down the sidewalk to where she had parked her rental car.

"So, you look like you've been enjoying the sun." He commented on her attire.

"I was working on my tan by the hotel pool." She grinned wickedly. "John keeps complaining because I make him look like a snowflake in comparison." She appraised her now browned skin.

"Well Baby, you've got nothing on me." He smirked down at her, holding out one of his arms for inspection of his darker complexion. This, to her utmost envy was in part natural due to his Greek and Filipino heritage.

"I'm getting there." She retorted mock defensively.

"You look beautiful just the way you are, Haley." He assured her, as he threw his bag into the trunk of the bright red, Dodge Calibur she had received from Enterprise.

"Thanks Dave." Her cheeks warmed with pleasure from his compliment. "Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous?" He nodded, lowering himself into the passenger seat. "The flight meal sucked."

"All right, then let's grab lunch." She hopped into the driver's seat and started the car, letting the engine hum to life for a moment.

Batista was pleased with how roomy the sedan was; though in reality it looked more like a miniature SUV. He had always rented larger vehicles to accommodate his long, bulky frame, but he was surprisingly comfortable in this. "Sounds great." He told her.

"I found this vintage roadside diner the other day." She told him. "It has red and white checkered floors, a '50s Jukebox, red leather booths and the food is great! Thick, meaty burgers with greasy fries that are likely to choke an artery or two, but worth it as it tastes like heaven." She sighed dreamily.

His stomach growled at the prospect of red meat. He could practically smell grilled beef. "Are you going against your training diet?" He teased, feigning horror.

She laughed in delight. "Oh cut me some slack here. It's the biggest party of the summer!" She exclaimed with exaggerated excitement. "I'm entitled to splurge. Plus, two cheeseburgers aren't going to make me fat."

"Two?" He raised both brows in surprise. "You're going to eat two? Wow."

"No," She shook her head laughing and corrected herself. "I had one the other day and I'm having another now."

Now it was Batista's turn to chuckle. "All right then, let's get us some _heavenly_ burgers and fries."

"Chocolate milkshakes too." She added with a sly grin.

"Jeez Haley, you're killing me here." He joked.

"Since when did you become all Simon Dean on me?" She quipped.

"You know I plugged the Simon system a long time ago." He shot back.

"Come on Dave, our profession puts us in possibly the best physical shape. We're allowed to stray from the diet every once and awhile." She pulled into the dirt parking lot of diner called Hal's. She was right in the fact that it sported a very retro, 1950s atmosphere.

Batista opened the door and allowed Haley to enter before him. He could already tell her was going to enjoy this lunch outing very much.

"Oh honey, back again? Sit anywhere you'd like." The waitress that greeted them was as round as a berry, with a generous bosom covered by a starched pressed uniform and apron. Her salt and pepper hair was pulled back into a no-nonsense bun and pearl studs gleamed at her ears. She had a ruddy, grandmotherly face with crystal blue eyes full of warmth.

"Couldn't resist the food." Haley told her with a bright smile.

"Well Honey, must I say you just surround yourself with gorgeous men. This one here is particularly yummy." The waitress glided by with a tray loaded down with drinks. "Go take a seat, I'll be with you in a moment."

"No rush." Haley called after her, while choosing a booth for them to sit in. At Batista's questioning look, she elaborated. "I came here the other night with John, Brian, Paul, Cody, Mickie and Maria."

"No Candice?" He slid in the booth sitting opposite her, while Elvis Presley began to crow 'Rockahula Baby' from the jukebox.

"Nah, she was beat from the flight." Haley shook her head. "She ordered room service and went to bed. She's been worried about me over the past couple weeks."

Batista opened a menu and began to browse. "She's not the only one. How are you holding up anyway?"

"Honestly," She sat back and shrugged. "I'm doing a lot better than I thought I would be; which is a miracle since things between John and Randy are at boiling point. The thing I realized is that I have no control over what they do to each other over their situation. They're going to handle it there way regardless of what I say, so I've been concentrating on the Battle Royal. No offense to Candice, she's my best friend and all, but I want that title."

He grinned broadly at her. "You continue to impress me with your maturity level."

"Well, I can't take all the credit because Candice helped me figure that out after Melina and Jillian double teamed me a couple weeks ago. Guess who I'm eliminating first?" Her eyes flashed with humor.

"So, what can I get you two to drink?" The waitress paused at their table.

"Two chocolate milkshakes, Helen, no matter what he says to argue." Haley replied before Batista could even open his mouth.

He snorted, shaking his head in amusement. "I'll guess we'll also be having burgers and fries per the lady's request."

"Just make mine a cheeseburger please." Her eyes sparkled at him as they locked on his.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest thing." Helen jotted the order on her notepad, watching the two with a smile on her face. "I like him better than the other one you were with, honey." She added, before taking off to fulfill their order.

"Ha, I'm better than Super Cena." Batista playfully gloated.

"Whatever you say." She scoffed with an eye roll. "Well, you are pretty studly in your own right, I guess." She admitted, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"How else could I find myself hanging out with a beautiful girl like you?" He threw back with a bone melting smirk.

"You know you want me." She stated in a playful manner. "I'll be right back, I'm going to use the girls room."

As she sauntered away, Batista watched her go. "You know what; the funny thing is that it's true." He groaned, she had a boyfriend. He should not be thinking about her in anything more than a friend's way.

"Too late." He muttered under his breath. "I do want her, and not just in a sexual way either."

**A/N: A little bit of Animal fluffiness, just because I love writing him.**

**Keep on reviewing people. **

**All right, so I have the final tally, and for McCool Productions and Fozzy-Floozy, I gave the guys you picked some of your votes, as you're new to the story and didn't get the chance to vote before. **

**1: Batista with 93 votes**

**2: Jeff with** **89 votes**

**3: Randy with 88 votes**

**4: John with 24 votes**

**5: Chris with 23 votes**

**I guess we'll just have to see who she ends up with now won't we?**


	43. Conversations with Living Legends

Chapter 42:

"What if I can't do it?" Haley whined to her cell phone, which sat on the bench before her, while she laced up her wrestling boots. She was in one of the locker rooms of the Continental Airlines Arena in East Rutherford, New Jersey. Tonight was the WWE's pay-per-view Summerslam, a long anticipated event over the past five weeks.

Not only would Randy Orton and John Cena finally have it out for the WWE title, but Batista was facing the Great Khali for the World Heavyweight Championship, the Divas Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for the Women's title would take place and after eight long months of rehabilitation, Triple H was finally returning to action, tonight. He'd be back full time on RAW after this. That was one thing Haley was looking forward to after tonight.

"Haley Audra Mariano, I don't want to hear such negativity come from your mouth ever again!" Dwayne Johnson's voice scolded from the speaker phone setting she had set.

"Uh oh." Haley blanched; if Dwayne used her middle name, she was due for a lecture.

"That's right, uh oh." He barked at her through the phone. "Now you listen to me, I did not train a quitter. You have the talent and the drive to go down to that ring and kick some candy ass!"

"But Dwayne, there's like eleven other Divas going out there with me. How am I supposed to figuratively take out eleven Divas by myself?" She argued.

"Do you want that belt, Haley?" He asked.

"You know damn well I do." She responded defensively.

"Then you're going to go out there and fight for it. I don't care if Umaga, Snitsky, Kane and Big Daddy V are out there. You are going to kick ass, take names and lay some SmackDown! on an unsuspecting candy ass!" Dwayne's voice grew louder with his fervor. "You are my legacy, Haley, so know your role and shut your mouth."

"Dwayne!" Haley exclaimed, offended.

"If you're going to go on and on about how you can't do it, then I mean it, shut your mouth. You are one of the best Divas to come through this business in a long time. You are Women's Champion material." Dwayne said with finality. "Start acting like it, Haley. If you smell what the Rock, is cooking."

Haley burst into laughter. "Thanks Dwayne, you sure know how to make everything fall into perspective."

"It's what I'm here for." He said nonchalantly. "I'm serious Haley, just go out there and do your best, I can't ask anymore of you. It's time to fight for what you want."

"I will. I'll make you proud, promise." She said firmly.

"Haley baby, you've already made me proud." He told her honestly. "How can I not be proud of all you've accomplished in your life?"

Haley was touched by his statement. "Thanks Dwayne, that means the world to me." Tears of happiness welled in her eyes.

"I speak the truth, Haley baby." He spoke softly. "Now go out there and be a contender. I'll be watching."

"You always are." She smiled, emotion shining in her eyes. "I'll call you as soon as it's over."

"Good luck Haley baby." He wished her.

"Thanks Dwayne." She hung up the phone and sighed happily. No matter what went on, Dwayne would always be there, which was the biggest comfort she could ever ask for.

Haley looked over at her reflection in the mirror. She was in green tonight; forest green Lycra pants and a matching tank top that laced up the middle, exposing maybe an inch of skin. Her hair fell loose and wavy and she had even shadowed her eyes with green. Hopefully the tiny bit of Irish in her would bring her some luck.

There was a knock at the door that caught her attention. Turning around she hollered a 'come in' assuming it was probably Candice.

"Hey Kid." Hunter poked his head through the door.

A smile nearly split Haley's face in two. She leapt to her feet with a squeal and ran to give him a huge hug. "I'm so excited for you tonight! I mean, I know you haven't really been gone. You've been backstage all this time, but I've missed seeing you wrestle and against King Booker no less!"

He laughed and fully entered the locker room, keeping an arm around her while the door closed. "Don't tell anyone this, because I'll have to kill you, but I'm a little nervous about tonight."

"What? Why?" She looked up at one of her heroes with wide eyes.

"It's been eight months, Haley. I don't know how the crowd is going to react to me. I don't honestly know, if I am that damn good anymore." He said honestly.

"Okay, I want you to listen to me." She said seriously, looking up into his blue eyes that had softened when looking at her. "You are Hunter Hearst Helmsley, you are the fierce and nearly unmatchable Triple H. No matter what happens, you put fans in those stands, Hunter. People have been waiting, wishing for you come back. You are one the last of the original WWF golden age superstars around here. And you can't tell Dwayne this because then I'll have to kill you, but you're my hero."

"Haley." He looked completely moved when he noticed emotional tears welling up in her eyes.

"Just let me get this out." She asked. "I loved this business what seems like forever, I've loved you just as long. Even when you were up against the Rock, I was rooting for you all the way. Whether you're the good guy or the bad guy, I root for you. You have a real passion for this Hunter, something that as much as I love Dwayne, he didn't share, otherwise he'd still be here. You are the man, and I know I'm not the only one here who looks at you that way. And, I have a gut feeling that you're going to go out there and kick King Booker's ass, to the point where he needs his pedigree checked."

"You're my number one fan." He commented with a genuine smile.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I'm up there." She hugged him. "You're going to out there and do great and the fans are going to love you."

"Want to come with me?" He offered.

"What?" She looked taken aback.

"Sharmell with be out there with Booker, no doubt about it. I'd like to come back with one of my biggest fans, who's going to keep that bitch from interfering so I can really go to town." He chuckled.

"As much as I would totally love to do that, Hunter; it's your moment to shine. You need to soak up this comeback for yourself and I don't want to take away from it, at all. You deserve it. But, I'll be watching and I'll make my presence known if she pulls any funny stuff." Haley assured him. "But other than that, it's your moment in the spotlight."

"You truly are something else, aren't you?" He shook his head and hugged her to him again. "I think that's why I knew seeing you before my match would do me some good. Boost my ego in the best way."

"Hey, I just received a pep talk myself for my own nerves." She shrugged it off with a smile. "Can I take a raincheck on coming down to the ring with you some other time though? That really would be like a dream come true."

"How can I refuse my biggest fan?" He teased, but nodded. "Next time I face Booker, you're in my corner. That also goes for the next mixed tag match you're in and need a partner, because guess what?"

"What?" She played along.

"I'm back, baby." His eyes burned a brilliant blue, fierce and calculating; the eyes of the Cerebral Assassin. "It's time, to play the Game!"

"Behold the King!" She said in a deep voice. "The King of Kings, there is only one!"

**A/N: I just love Triple H. His return at Summerslam was one of my favorite moments over the years. I mean yes, I'm a huge fan of the Rock, Stone Cold, Jericho, Benoit, HBK, Undertaker, Kane and everyone from the attitude era. I love a lot of our new guys, like Cena, Batista, Orton...glad to see the Hardyz are getting more title shots. But, when it comes to favorites, I've got to go with the Game. I mean, even when he's being a heel, I love him! Stone Cold went on and off for me, Jericho too at times, heck I even found the Undertaker annoying in 2002 when he threw Jeff and Lita off the stage. But Triple H I just like no matter what. It was such an amazing feeling when I saw him live. He is the embodiement of everything our Superstars should be. And man, he is one talented SOB, I tell you. He can pull off both roles. Orton we're used to being a heel, he's good at being a heel. When he was a face for the short while after Evolution, the crowd didn't react to him nearly as much. When he's a heel, we boo him like crazy, which means he's definitely doing his job right. Triple H can get cheered or booed and the reaction is still the same quantity wise. **

**Nicole: I always watch SmackDown! It's my weekly Batista fix ;) and yes Batista was sooooooooo yummy Friday night!**

**Nychick: I have several banners posted in my profile that I put up a couple weeks ago. One for each potential couple and one promo for the tag match. I chose actress/model Missy Peregrym as Haley because she looks like how I envision Haley to look. **

**nic-002001: oh don't you worry, Haley will be taking plenty of chances in this fic. **

**ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram: please don't hate me! lol**

**McCool Productions: I have a huge Batista fetish. lol. He's just so damn hot! He's actually even better looking in person if you believe it. I saw him at a Supershow last weekend, I had floor seats with a very good view lol. **

**JeffHardyfan02: I put Batista in the story a lot because it's really easy to fit him in. He's not only a main eventer, but he's in with Triple H and knows a lot about Randy from Evolution days. I can just fit him in wherever. Jeff is harder because at this point, he's not a main eventer. He's going to be coming into the story more now, as the months go, especially once John gets injured. **

**Ilovehbk: Batista passed him because I took a portion of McCool Productions votes, who is new to the story and aded them up. Jeff wasn't behind by much though and this is the first time, he's not in first place. **

**Jewelgirl04: I know, when I added the votes up, I was like whoa! Fozzy Floozy and McCool Productions had a heavy impact on Randy and Batista's tally though, I must admit. Jeff Hardy's just been in the lead forever. I think John wasn't getting much in the way of votes because not only is she already with him, but I've been writing the hotheaded side to him lately, instead of sweet, fun John because I had to setup for problems ahead. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Helen Tarnation: Glad you like that I'm trippy ;)**


	44. Eat Your Words, Hardy

Chapter 43:

Cubes of ice clicked against one another, as Haley wrapped the bag of it in a thin towel. She placed the makeshift ice pack on her left shoulder wincing as she did so. It throbbed painfully from the Divas Battle Royal earlier that night. It had taken the brunt of her fall out of the ring.

For the most part, Summerslam had been a huge success. Triple H's return had been triumphant, proving that he was that damn good. The crowd had been behind him as the King of Kings stormed the ring, dethroning the pompous King Booker with a long and highly anticipated pedigree. If it was possible, he seemed even more determined in the ring, than he had before his sidelining injury.

John had also prevailed against the vicious attempt by Randy Orton to take the WWE title from him. It had started as a very back and forth match between the two, but toward the end, it had looked to be in the self proclaimed Legend Killer's favor. Everyone had believed that Randy Orton was about to make good on all those promises and displays of supremacy over Cena in the last few weeks. But, the Champ had turned the momentum in his favor at the last moment with a resounding FU. The belt was still his, although, the look on Randy Orton's face was enough assurance that this was far from over.

Yet, the biggest party of the summer had been over in other aspects. Neither Kane, nor Batista had secured the World title from the Punjabi Giant Nightmare that was the Great Khali. And, Haley had not earned the title shot for Unforgiven. Her only compensation was that she had eliminated both Jillian and Melina, achieving revenge from their attack two weeks prior.

That and she had made it to the final three. It had been her, Michelle McCool and Beth Phoenix. Knowing the superior strength of the Glamazon, Haley and Michelle had formed a temporary truce and double teamed her. They did managed to weaken her some, but Beth Phoenix had experience on her side. She knocked Michelle off her feet with a swift uppercut to the jaw, before she turned to Haley. Haley had been lifted in a military press and thrown unceremoniously to the floor outside the ring. Michelle had followed shortly after, making the Glamazon the winner and earning a title shot.

Haley had definitely jarred her shoulder pretty good. So she opted to spend the night in a recuperate so she could compete tomorrow night, rather than go out with John and his brothers, who had come down to go to the pay-per-view event. John hadn't been so keen on leaving her behind, even though he wanted to celebrate. So she promised him that she wouldn't spend the night completely by herself, sulking. Most of the Divas had gone out for the evening, so Haley had tracked down Jeff to hang out and watch a movie with her.

"I still can't believe I'm agreeing to watch this." The rainbow haired warrior complained as he held up the cover of the DVD she had chosen for tonight's festivities.

"It's because you're humoring me due to my injury." Haley smiled, crossing the room with her new ice pack and sitting down beside him on the bed. "It's one of my favorites, anyway."

"It's a chick flick of the worst sort, the dance kind!" He exclaimed with a dramatic eye roll. "And here I thought you were cool."

"I am cool." She argued, straightening her shoulders defensively. "Just ask Carlito if you don't believe me. Besides, Step Up is a great movie. I think you might like it if you actually gave it a chance."

"It looks like you and a better looking version of John on the cover. How is that a great movie?" He teased.

"Hey!" She playfully hit him on the arm. "Besides, John can't dance, so how can it be him?"

"Okay, so it's a better looking and more talented version of your boyfriend." Jeff corrected with a cheeky grin.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you're insulting my incredible hot and immensely talented boyfriend." Haley said in a snooty tone, turning her nose up at the younger Hardy brother.

With a mischievous smirk and a glint in his eyes, Jeff lunged for her. "I'll show you immensely talented!"

Haley let out a squeal of shock and delight and Jeff's fingers began to wiggle against her sides in an all out tickling assault. "Jeff!"

Short, quick bursts of her laughter penetrated the quiet of the room, around her deep breaths of air. Jeff's chuckling joined with hers as he refused to let up, enjoying it just as much as she was. She wriggled along the bed in weak attempts to get away, but in reality went nowhere as he moved with her.

The fun stopped; however, when she twisted onto her shoulder. She hissed in a sharp breath and Jeff immediately ceased his attack and a look of concern crossed his handsome face. It was then that Haley took notice of how precarious their position had become.

Jeff was basically on top of her, completely horizontal. The bulk of this weight was ebing supported on his forearms, which now rested up by her head since he had stopped tickling her. Their legs were completely entangled, while her arms were between them where her hands had been pushing at his chest in a futile effort to get him away.

"Are you all right?" He asked his southern accent a bit thicker in such an intimate moment.

Haley looked deep into his eyes, since they were extremely close to hers at that moment. She had never noticed how truly green they were. It was a murky shade of green, like Randy's or a bright emerald shade like her ex-boyfriend Ethan's. Jeff's were a jade color, flecked with gold. The statement of 'the eyes are the windows to the soul' rang true in Jeff Hardy's case. She felt as though she could see into him if she wanted.

"Haley?" His voice broke through her inquisitive thoughts.

"Sorry." She blinked to clear her mind. "What did you say?"

"Are you all right?" He repeated his question. "I didn't hurt your shoulder too bad did I?" The gold in his eyes became more prominent as his worry for her grew.

She gave him what she thought was a reassuring smile. "No, I'm fine. It's just a bit sore and it's protesting supporting my weight, or yours for the matter."

A confused look crossed his expression before it dawned on him how they were laying on the bed. "Oh!" He rolled to the side. "Sorry Haley."

"It's no problem." She missed his contact the moment it was lost. "So, are you ready to eat your words?" She asked, trying not to be too affected by what just happened.

"Dream on. I stand by my early stabs against the movie." He grinned playfully.

"Whatever you say." She sat up and reached for the remote.

Hours later, Haley lay in the dark, alone in bed. Jeff had left around one am, reluctantly admitting the movie wasn't that bad. The neon numbers of the alarm clock on the nightstand read that it was nearing two thirty am and John had not returned yet. She was growing worried about him and it prevented her from finding any sort of sleep.

It wasn't until three am, that John tried to sneak into the room. She could hear his brother's voice outside, bidding him goodnight as they trudged off to their own rooms. John kicked out of his shoes and stripped off his shirt and pants before slipping into bed beside, all the while trying not to wake her, not aware that she hadn't been asleep.

"John?" She alerted him quietly.

He jumped slightly, but then relaxed. "Oh hey Hales," His arms came around her and snuggled her in close. "I didn't realize you were awake."

"I haven't fallen asleep yet. I was worried about you. Why didn't you let me know you were going to be out this late?" She inquired softly.

"Sorry mom, didn't realize I had to check in." He said sarcastically.

Hurt, Haley pulled away and immediately turned her back to him. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself to slip into sleep, even though now it would be impossible.

John could have hit himself for the remark that came out of his mouth. "Oh god, I'm sorry Hales. I didn't mean it like that." He pulled her back against him. "I get testy and snappy sometimes with my brothers. It's not you, I promise. Plus, I'm exhausted, so added to that doesn't make me the most fun person."

She turned back around so she was facing him. "I'm not upset that you stayed out, John. I just didn't think it would be so late, so I was worried there was an accident or something."

"I know, Haley. You're not one of the obsessive girlfriends. I totally understand, and I'm sorry for snapping at you and not calling." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It's a side effect of spending too much time with my brothers, especially Steve, without interference."

She smiled in a way that let him know he was forgiven. "Did you at least have a good time?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "But, I missed you. I wish you had still come out with us. How's your shoulder anyway?"

"Not too bad. Hopefully it will be good to go by tomorrow." She shrugged. "Well, you and I both need some sleep; we've got a three hour drive ahead of us tomorrow."

John groaned. "Don't remind me." Leaning down, he pressed a sweet, lingering kiss on her lips. "Good night, Haley."

She closed her eyes and let her lips curve. "Good night John." She nuzzled in just under his chin. Allowing all the tension to leave her body, she was asleep within seconds.

**A/N: Okay Jeff Hardy fans, satisfied? I managed to fit him in here, so I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**nic-002001: I think Chris is so low in the polls because he hasn't entered our fun filled universe yet. All in due time my friend. **

**asher02: Thanks so much, glad you're enjoying it. **

**vampirenav: wow thats a switch...you've been on such a Randy kick ;) lol**

**Cat: Yes, Batista just recently took the lead and you can thank McCool Productions for it. ;)**

**ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram: Good to know you can't hate me ;) And yes, HHH is amazing. And I love Jeff too, I hated when they had to fight each other at Armageddon. **

**Helen Tarnation: Actually, I don't plan on Haley getting her title shot for a while yet. She's too new to the roster. I don't think rookies should win titles right off the bat, so she has to earn. So I'm sticking with the timeline and giving Beth Phoenix her moment. **

**Jewelgirl04: Yes, I did take a page out of your book. I get so many individual questions that it seemed like a good idea to just respond to any and all comments lol. I do love John...and yes he can be a prick when he wants but what male isn't to be honest. And I think Randy is everyones guilty pleasure. He's the guy you love to hate and hate to love ;) Btw, I love the way you write him in She's a Rebel, so freaking adorable he is. His scenes with Jess were some of my favorite parts. Are you going to give him a romantic interest in the sequel? Just out of curiosity, the way you write him makes me think its a waste for him to be single. I think my favorite quote from him that you wrote was "You're a fucking coma, Cena." "Oh." John rolled his eyes. "Burned." I think I cracked up for like ten minutes. I could so picture him saying that. **

**Fozzy-Floozy: Triple H and Rock are my favs from the attitude era. As much as I love Randy and Cena, they just don't compare. I feel like Cena tries too hard to be like the Rock sometimes, even though he is pretty funny. I will admit he's the only good substitute I've seen. Randy; however, is really good at his job. He's one of the best heels in the company, ever.**

**Ilovehbk: Jeff was only three chapters ago lol. And he starred in this one, so no worries. Like I said, once he moves into main event stauts, which is right after Cena's injury, he'll have a bigger role in this fic as well. **


	45. Brunettes in Pink

Chapter 44:

_Ooooooooooh_

_Let me show what love is_

_Let me show you how to move your body_

_Move your body, move your body_

The techno dance mix of Candice Michelle's titantron filled the area. Multicolored strobe lights flashed and three brunette Divas appeared center stage, all dressed in pink with their hair down. They were greeted with enthusiastic cheers from the crowd, as they started down the ramp, high fiving those who were straining against the barricades.

"The following six Diva tag team contest is scheduled for one fall; introducing first, the team of Mickie James, Haley Mariano and the WWE Women's Champion, Candice Michelle!" Lilian Garcia announced, as the three Divas reached the bottom of the ramp.

_Raise your hands up!_

_Raise your hands up!_

_Raise your hands up! _

Haley and Mickie entered the ring, while Candice went around the side to use the stairs so she could stand in the middle of the apron. Mickie scaled onto the turnbuckle to the right of the Women's Champion, giving the crowd her two fingered salute. Meanwhile, Haley took the one on the left, punching a fist to the air and Candice handed off the belt to Jack Doan.

_ALL EYES ON ME!_

As the music hit its mark, Candice whipped open her thin robe to reveal the wrestling attire underneath, gyrating her body in rhythm to the music. While she entertained the fans on that side of the arena, Haley and Mickie crossed to the other turnbuckles, saluting the fans over there. Over the music, they could hear JR and King sing the praise of the three Divas currently in the ring.

Haley stepped off the turnbuckle and allowed Candice to have her turn, this time with her belt in hand. She joined Mickie near their corner to give Candice her moment to shine, before the appearance of their opponents for the evening.

"This is going to be kick ass." Haley murmured to her friend.

Mickie smirked. "Oh yeah." She agreed as Candice came over to join them.

A few minutes and three separate entrances later, Melina, Jillian Hall and the new number one contender for the Women's title, Beth Phoenix stood in the ring. All six Divas exchanged glares with one another, portraying their mutual hatred for their opponents.

Jack Doan would have his hands full, as he urged four of the six Divas towards their respective corners. After a thirty second debate, Candice and Haley left Mickie in the ring and went to stand on the apron. Jillian took the opportunity to start for the opposition, so Beth and Melina did the same.

"Come on Mickie!" Haley urged her friend on, as the former Women's champion took to the bimbo blonde with a couple of her signature sharp kicks to the sternum.

"Whoo! Yeah!" Candice cheered, when Mickie countered Jillian's Irish whip into the corner with one of Mickie's infamous inverted hurricanranas. Jillian shrieked as she tumbled into the mat, but Mickie was already back up onto her feet.

Mickie took a hold of Jillian's wrist and twisted it into a painful arm ringer. She futilely struggled when Mickie dragged her over to their corner. She held out a hand to Haley, who tagged herself in and began to climb the turnbuckle, much to the delight of the crowd. He jumped off the top with a karate chop to Jillian's twisted shoulder.

Jillian fell over backwards, right onto her rear and glanced up at Haley wide eyed.

Showing the slightest bit of mercy, Haley pointed to Melina. "Tag her!"

Needing the break, the blonde scrambled to her corner, tagging in her 'A List' partner. Melina got right into Haley's face, intending to trash talk to rookie before they grappled.

"What's the matter, Haley?" She taunted. "Still upset over that bull dog?"

Haley smirked. "Did you forget that I eliminated you last night? And that you have yet to pin me in a match, when I've pinned you how many times now?"

Melina scowled. "In my opinion, that bull dog did you a favor, any sort of facial reconstruction can only be an improvement. In fact, I think…"

"It doesn't matter what you think!" Haley lifted Melina up and brought her back down in a textbook spinebuster.

The crowd roared, as Haley followed the spinebuster with a springboard moonsault. She went for the cover, but Beth Phoenix broke it up before Jack reached two. Ignoring the referee demands to get back into her corner, Beth put a boot to Haley's injured shoulder for insurance.

Haley grunted in pain, clutching the assaulted area. It had given Melina enough time to recover and she grabbed Haley by the head, bringing her down in a running bull dog. As her cockiness grew, she let out a primal, banshee resembling scream and lift Haley up to body slam her. However; Haley was quicker and maneuvered so that her legs locked around Melina's neck, flipping her around head first into the canvas with a head scissors takedown.

Thoroughly dazed an in pain from her efforts and the Glamazon's assault on her shoulder, Haley crawled for her corner, while Melina did the same. She made a hot tag to Candice and Beth was tagged in for her team. The atmosphere grew more charged, as the Women's Champion and the number one contender for her title faced each other.

They only grappled for a moment though, before Jillian decided to get involved, which of course brought Mickie back into the ring. The four Divas partook in what appeared to be an all out cat fight. Once Melina regrouped and hit Candice from behind, Haley had no choice but to muster up her energy and get into it as well. She speared the former champion right out of the ring. Mickie and Beth soon tumbled out also, leaving Candice alone in the ring with Jillian Hall.

One candiwrapper later and the match was over. Candice's theme was rocking through the arena again and the Women's Champion held her title high over Jillian's prone form.

"Here are your winners, Haley Mariano, Mickie James and Candice Michelle!" The announcement cut over the music only for a moment.

Candice rolled out of the ring and helped a staggering Haley back to her feet. Mickie joined them, clutching at her hip, which had been banged up in her brief tussle with the Manazon. The three Divas raised each other's wrist triumphantly, as they back up the ramp. Their defeated foes stood in the ring fuming.

"All right!" Candice crowed once they reached the backstage area. "Great teamwork!"

"Did you see the look on Manazon's face?" Mickie chuckled. "Bitch was gonna blow!"

"What did she expect? She was facing the three best Divas on the roster." Candice smirked before looking over at Haley in concern. "You okay, babe?"

Haley paused in the action of rubbing her shoulder to notice both of her partners were eyeing her in worry. "Just a little sore. Manazon knew it wasn't back to one hundred percent last night and used it to her advantage."

"Do you need to go to the trainer's? I'll go with you." Candice offered.

Haley shook her head. "A little R and R and I'll be fine. I'm just going to head back to the hotel early and rest."

"But Haley!" Candice whined. "We're all going out tonight."

"Yeah Hales," Mickie nodded her agreement. "You skipped out last night. You can't skip out tonight too."

Haley laughed. "Did you just call me Hales?"

"Yeah." Mickie grinned. "What, is John the only one who can call you that?"

"No, he's just the only one who does." Haley explained.

"Whatever, back to the point." Candice cut in. "You really should come out tonight and party for a bit."

"I don't know, Candi." Haley protested. "My shoulder is resisting any sort of partying."

The Women's Champion pouted. "Oh come on, please!" Her eyes settled on something over Haley's shoulder. "Randy, convince Haley to come out with us tonight?"

Haley turned around to see the Legend Killer approaching them. He was glowering as he came down the hallway. He barely returned Haley's small smile of greeting. His eyes were dark and emotionless. There was a cold fury that radiated from him. That viper-like, predatory expression was on his face. Haley could see why a lot of guys backstage were currently calling him the Ice Man.

"Maybe later." He said as he passed, not looking back as he continued on his way.

"I think the temperature just dropped a few degrees." Mickie commented, adding a dramatic shiver for effect.

"Seriously?" Candice gaped after him. "What eating him?"

"He lost last night." Haley said knowingly. "He's determined to get that belt and he came so close. His hunt for gold isn't over, not by a long shot. I'm just wary of the lengths he'll go to get it."

**A/N: A little Candice, Mickie and Haley to break up all the sexual tension for a bit…because up next, Randy and Haley's situation gets out of control. **

**goddess.of.discord: yeah the poll was to see which guy had more of a following among my readers for her. it's not a definite number one could or could not end up with the girl**

**awprncss4386: it would depend on my mood whether or not I'd chose to go out with Cena or stay in with Jeff**

**nic-002001: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm trying to have him in the story more and more. like I said, it'll be easier once John is injured. **

**ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram: I'm really glad my update helped lol. **

**Vampirenav: I grow more and more shocked lol. I like both of them, so I get stuck too.**

**OryonUK: His bigger role is coming soon. **

**Jewelgirl04: Oh yay, I can't wait for the update. So then if you're working out romantic possibilities, my question is, who? lol. I'm the same way with the research thing. And mine doesn't even start that far back. I'm constantly double checking dates and storylines to make sure it all falls into place. **

**asher02: Thank you very much :)**

**Helen Tarnation: Yeah, the Santino/Umaga thing was kind of funny. I don't plan on Haley get her title shot until 2008, so she's got a rough couple of months ahead of her, but hey, they won't be boring. And no, John wasn't cheating. I've made him kind of an ass, but even so, I can't picture him going behind Haley's back at all. **

**Spunky-hyper-girl: To be honest, I've considered training myself, but I don't think I'm nearly glamorous enough to do it nowadays. I'm no Candice Michelle or Torrie Wilson. Haley's kind of my way of doing so lol. You're not alone in your Jeff Hardy votes, a lot of people love him. You really think Randy's relationship with her is more stable? I find that interesting because I'd think Batista's was before Randy just because of how psychotic he can be. lol don't worry about Cena, we're getting closer to his injury and their break up. **

**Fozzy-Floozy: I actually made the Step Up reference on the spot when I was writing the chapter. I mean, it just seemed to fit, especially with his old rapper gimmick. **

**jada951: tickling compromises? don't I know it. ;)**

**nicole: thank you**

**ilovehbk: hope you enjoyed the Jeff Hardyness.**


	46. Randy's Betrayal

Chapter 45:

Rage. It coursed through Haley's veins, burning like molten lava. It was so hot that it brought a heated flush to her skin as she stormed through the backstage area. Anyone she passed could tell she was not someone to mess with at the moment. She had just spent the past half hour watching the monitor in horror back in the locker room. She couldn't just sit by and be a spectator any longer.

"Whoa! Stand back, there's some serious PMS coming through." Mr. Kennedy hollered as she shoved past him.

Had she not been on a mission, she would have taken the time to rip him a new one for such a sexist comment, but she had bigger fish to fry. "Stuff it, Ken!"

"You're just full of piss and vinegar aren't you?" He called after her snidely.

She chose to ignore his second comment and kept marching down the hallway. She had worked up a pretty good seized mad and she wasn't going to waste it on the likes of that egotistical, disrespectable, obnoxious jerk. Her venom had only one target and she planned on hitting a bullseye tonight.

She reached the locker room she had been searching for and without knocking, forcefully kicked the door open. Her entrance startled its occupant, but she was too pissed off to care. She entered the room, letting the door close behind her, before whirling on him with eyes blazing of fury.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She demanded.

"What do you mean, Baby?" That lecherous smirk of his taunted her.

"Don't call me that, you sick bastard!" Her breath heaved. "Is this some sort of psychotic mind game you've plotted?"

"Hey, I learned from the best." He held his hands up and laughed hollowly.

"Don't even think of putting yourself in the same category as him." She barked. "You are so far beneath him at this point that you shouldn't even reference him."

"What makes him so different? He can play mind games and attack people, and hey, it's all okay, but when I do it, I'm some kind of monster, what sort of twisted logic is that?" He argued. "Or did you forget they call him the Cerebral Assassin for a reason?"

"I never said he was perfect, Randy!" She snapped. "And yes, he's played mind games, with actual wrestlers. He's attacked them and made cheap shots and yeah, we boo him for it. But, he's never laid his hands on the innocent. He never attacked the families of his opponent, unless they were also wrestlers, by hey, they know the deal. Triple H has never gone out and kicked old men in the head."

"Right the old double standard." He rolled his eyes.

"There is no double standard here, Randy. There's right and wrong. Tonight you kicked John's father in the head, a man who has no ring experience whatsoever and was pretty much defenseless against you." She raged. "What the fuck makes you think that's okay?"

"John's furious isn't he?" Randy chuckled. "That fury will make him see red. He won't be thinking straight come Unforgiven, that belt is as good as mine."

"Do not tell me that you kicked that man in the head for some fucking belt!" She gasped in angered disbelief. "You really will stoop to nay level to get gold around your waist, you miserable son of a bitch."

"I deserve it, Haley!" He shouted, his eyes going colder by the minute. "I haven't held a World title since I won my World Heavyweight Championship from Chris Benoit back in fucking Evolution! I was in control at Summerslam, I had Cena beat. You know it as well as I do. That title should have been mine. I am the killer of Legends. I've beaten the likes of RVD, Benoit, Mick Foley, Shawn Michaels and even your precious Rock! I am the best and I deserve to be recognized for it!"

She didn't flinch as he transformed into the Ice man. "No Randy, it was Evolution that beat the Rock and Mick Foley at Wrestlemania. You've never beaten the Rock one on one. And, if I remember correctly, in Miami, he laid the smackdown on your candyass after revealing you my little pony fetish."

He lunged forward, like the viper he was constantly being compared to, and pinned her against the wall, trapping her arms in his grip. He had effectively cut off any escape route and for the first time since she entered the locker room, her anger evaporated little enough to let the fear creep in.

"I am a one man dynasty, Haley and from now on, no one is going to stop me. Not you, not your worthless boyfriend and certainly not his pathetic father." He growled.

She could feel his hot, ragged breath on her face as his hands tightened around her arms. "At Unforgiven, another legend dies, if you can even call Cena that."

"What happened to you?" She peered up into his face, searching for any trace of the man she had come to know and care about. Hoping against hope, there was none.

"I'm done waiting, Haley. This is me." His gaze narrowed to hers. "I want that WWE Championship. I'm going to take it from Cena and when I have it, this whole company is going to bow at my feet."

She brought her hands up to grip his biceps in an attempt to push him away. "I knew you could be a hard, sometimes cruel man, but I never believed you harbored so much evil inside you. It's made you psychotic."

"This is me, Baby, get used to it." He grinned sadistically.

"No, the real Randy Orton has been buried under so much darkness that I can't find him. But I know without a doubt that you are not him. He's in there somewhere, but I can't reach him anymore." She shoved at him. "Let me go!"

"I kind of like you right where you are." He pushed her further into the unrelenting wall, his smirk returning.

"Randy, you're hurting me." She began to struggle against him. "Get off me."

"Sometimes pain leads to pleasure, Haley." His voice turned thick and husky.

"I'll scream if you don't let me go." She threatened.

"No you won't." His eyes glinted, before he captured her mouth in a bruising kiss meant for punishment rather than affection.

He used his teeth as a weapon, nipping to the point where he almost drew blood. Her protest was muffled by his brutal mouth, even as she flailed against him to break free. He forced his tongue through her lips, probing despite her struggles. He held her there like a vice, she was stuck in his form of punishment.

He grinned when he finally pulled back. Her mouth was already swollen from his assault. Her eyes were wide, shock and hurt. She was too stunned to scream now, so when he released her arms, she slid almost lifelessly to the floor.

"You liked it." He said before sauntering out the door, leaving her there.

Completely shaken to her very core, Haley pulled her knees to chest and placed her head on them. Tears of anger and fear mixed and poured down her cheeks in steady streams as she tried to process what just happened. He had violated her. He had promised never to hurt her and he did. His promises really were worth crap. The thought pushed her into heart wrenching sobs as she tightened her grip around her knees.

"Haley?" Footsteps hurried outside the door and through it. A body dropped to its knees beside her. "Haley, what's wrong? What happened?"

She turned her wet, terrified eyes up to Triple H. "Everything has gone wrong." She murmured. "It's not supposed to be like this."

His heart clenched at seeing her so distraught, and then he noticed the bruises beginning to develop on her upper arms. "Tell me what happened, Haley? Who hurt you?"

"It doesn't make sense." She shook her head. "It's not the same man. The man that kicked John's father in the head and hurt me, he can't be the same as the one who rescued me and took care of me."

"Orton did this to you?" Hunter's blue eyes went hard and calculating.

"I came in here to yell at him, ask him what he was thinking. He grabbed me and kissed me, Hunter, in a not so nice way." She explained. "That can't be the man that saved me from Kennedy a few months ago."

Hunter shook his head. "He's not, Haley. We're looking at Ice man, Randy. You might as well label him a vicious killer. The guy you knew makes very rare appearances and it's going to be awhile until we see him again."

"He scared me." She admitted.

"He should have." Hunter stroked a hand over her hair. "He's a monster when he's like this, Haley. He's dangerous. But, I promise, I'll make him pay for what he did to you in here. No man should ever leave marks like your on a woman and get away with it."

"A monster." Haley repeated.

"Looks like Orton is going to have to play the Game, again." Hunter hugged her to him to offer comfort. "He lost last time, he'll lose again."

**A/N: Shivers So Randy has officially gone psycho! Lol. That's going to create a lot of problems for Haley, John and Randy, but is going to do wonders for Haley and Hunter's growing friendship. Coming up…Unforgiven, more Drama we're barreling down on John's injury and John and Haley's break up…is it really over? Lol review to find out. **

**WWEAngel: glad you're enjoying it ;)**

**Vampirenav: I totally understand your confusion, I find it hard to chose between them myself ;)**

**Alkira Sonoma: I actually closed the polls because I finished writing this fic and am working on the sequel, which I might reopen polls there. I've chosen for Haley for this fic, but it might no be permenant, or is it? Lol**

**Morningstar of Lothlorien: I'm so glad you think so. I hope you still think that way in the coming chapters. **

**Awprncss4386: I'm sensing a true Cena hater lol**

**Ilovehbk: hope this update was good too. **

**CrazyNation: Thanks for the compliments. Nice to hear you're watching again. I know, it's addicting now. The storylines are finally getting really good. **

**Helen Tarnation: As you can see, this was a heavy Randy and Haley encounter. I've worked out Haley and John's break up so that it's hard at first, but she recovers. It's going to affect her ring performance too, but what's really going to propel her forward is the friendship with her and Triple H that I'm laying the foundation for here. With Candice gone around the same time, I needed a back up and since he's my favorite, it works and he's such a mentor. I think that will make her a better champion when she works with him and learns from him so when she gets her shot, she knows how to play the Game. Plus, her added romance can't hurt either. **

**Asher02: Don't worry, Batista is coming up soon. ;)**

**Spunky-hyper-girl: I'm trying to make Haley and Randy's friendship as deep and emotional as possible so I can continue to play off it through the coming months. He's going to be a huge part of the fuel to the fire, with all that angst, betrayal and disappointment between them. Keep me posted about your training definitely, I still toy with the idea too. **

**Fozz-Floozy- so she went after Randy, but not in the way you were hoping eh? Don't worry, it's the not the end for the two of them. **


	47. I Shall Believe

Chapter 46:

Haley hurried past various doctors, nurses, attendants and patients that were crowding the hallways of the hospital. "John!" Her voice echoed of the linoleum floors and plaster walls.

John had been seated in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room of the ER. His hat was crumpled into an unrecognizable shape between his fists and it seemed that he found the bland tiles of the floor intriguing. His gaze shifted and he stood when he heard her.

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and clung once she reached him. "How is he?" Her voice was slightly muffled in the cord muscles of his throat.

John's arms coiled around her small frame tightly. "We're lucky. They think it's just some minor head and neck trauma. He'll be sore for a couple a days, but no permanent damage. They're just running some tests to be completely sure."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Baby." She nuzzled into his shoulder. "How's your mom?"

"A little frantic, but she's relieved that he's going to be okay." He let one hand tangle into the ends of her hair. "She's flying out in a couple hours. She's going to take him home."

"I just can't believe it happened." Haley pulled back enough to look into his blue eyes and shook her head. "I think that was one of the most horrible things I've ever watched."

John let his forehead against hers. "I've never actually wanted to kill someone before. I've wanted to hurt other guys before, beat them bloody, but never kill them. I want to put Orton in the ground. He attacked my family."

"I know." She felt his muscles tighten beneath her hands, so she lowered them to his back and stroked to sooth. "He wanted to change your mindset going into Unforgiven. He changed the rules."

"Hales, I know that I have no right to tell you who and who not to be friends with, but…" He began, but she placed a finger over his lips.

"Let's just say Randy and I had our own confrontation before I came here. Any friendship we had is over." She assured him, trying to appear strong so he wouldn't know just how bad the confrontation had shaken her up. He had enough on his plate to deal with tonight.

She should have known that John had learned to read her emotions pretty well by now. His eyes narrowed as he suddenly noticed the purpling flesh of her upper arms that she had forgotten to cover up.

"Now, I'm really going to kill him." His eyes blazed like blue fire. "He put his hands on you. I'll send him to hell."

"John, really, it's not as bad as what he did to your father." Haley attempted to argue. "He just grabbed me a little roughly when I ripped into him."

"Hales, this," He held up one of her arms. "Isn't a little rough, this is wanting to leave a mark. For that, and for my father, I'll kill him."

"Mr. Cena?" A thin rail of a man in a white lab coat approached them. "It seems as though we were correct in our earlier analysis. It's just some minor head trauma. We'd like to keep him over night for observation and to keep him comfortable, but we'll release him in the morning."

"Can I see him?" John asked, her anger forgotten for the moment."

"He's sleeping right now, so I suggest you don't wake him. But, you may go to his room for a few moments." Dr. Abram nodded.

John turned to Haley and kissed her forehead. "I'll be five minutes tops, then we can head back to the hotel and salvage what sleep we can."

"Okay." Haley squeezed his forearms reassuringly, before watching him follow the doctor down the hall.

Haley dug out her cell phone and dialed Hunter's cell phone number. He had driven her to the hospital after he had comforted her from Randy's assault.

"Is everything okay?" Hunter picked up on the second ring, not even using the formalities of small talk.

"Yeah, Senior is going to be just fine. He'll be sore for a while, but no permanent damage. Which, is more than we can say for the other victims of that punt in the head." She glanced back down the hall, keeping an eye out for John. "John's with him now, then we're going to head back to the hotel. He also knows Randy hurt me, but not the full extent of it. He's seeing red in a really bad way right now and I don't want to push him over the edge."

"You let me worry about Orton and what he did to you. Cena can handle the deal with his father." Hunter said firmly. "Cena didn't see the aftermath of your confrontation, I did. I'll handle it."

"Thanks Hunter." She offered John a smile when she saw him coming back down the hall. "Listen, John's coming back and we're going to head back to the hotel. Thanks for everything tonight; I'll call you in the morning."

"Don't worry about it. Get some sleep, Haley." He replied. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Hunter." She pulled the phone away and closed it once he repeated her statement. "Hey you." She reached for John's hand.

"Who was that?" He asked curiously.

"Hunter. He drove me to the hospital, so I just told him how your dad was and thanked him again. He's glad everything's okay." She answered and started walking with him down the hall. "You tired?"

"Not really." John shook his head. "But you must be exhausted."

"Not really." She hugged his arm to her and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. "But, I can think of something a little more relaxing and stimulating after this night."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." She slipped into the passenger seat of the rental car. "You and I both need to relax and forget about everything that happened tonight. That, and I just want to be with you."

John put the car in drive. "I think I can manage that."

_Come to me now_

_And lay your hands over me_

_Even if it's a lie, say it will be all right_

_And I shall believe_

_Broken in two_

_I know you're onto me_

_That I only come home_

_When I'm so all alone_

_And I do believe_

They didn't speak again as they returned to their hotel room. Their mouths were too busty being attached to one another, gently soothing away the pains of the night. John seemed to peel her shirt away from her torso as though she might rip it he pulled it off too hard. She paid him the same courtesy as his chain gang t-shirt joined hers on the floor. They moved slowly in the direction of the bed, as though they were dancing their way over.

_That not everything is gonna be the way you think it outta be_

_Seems like every time I try to make it right it all comes down on me_

_Please say honestly you won't give up on me_

_And I shall believe_

_And I shall believe_

He took his time in working the clasp of her jeans, kissing the skin surrounding her navel, while he lowered the zipper slowly, notch by notch. Haley's fingers were tracing swirling patterns over his shoulders, until he pulled back to slid her jeans off her legs as though they were made of satin rather than denim.

_Open the door_

_Show me your face tonight_

_I know it's true_

_No one heals me like you_

_And you hold the key_

As he came back up to her level, he paused by each arm and placed butterfly kisses over both bruises. There was music in her head when his mouth came back to hers. His hands were as light as butterfly wings as they roamed over his skin not covered by her red bra and panties. Hers rubbed and pacified along the muscles in his back, which stretched and corded under her hands.

_Never again_

_Will I turn away from you_

_I'm so heavy tonight_

_But your love is all right_

_And I do believe_

John's shorts slid into a heap on the floor, as the two moved amongst one another in the sheets above. Mouths and hands were seeking, taking and calming away any tension. Slow and sweet was the theme for tonight.

"John?" Haley's voice was barely a whisper, while his mouth skimmed her throat.

"Yeah baby?" He mumbled as he nibbled along her collarbone.

"I love you." Although her voice was soft, there was complete honesty in it.

He brought his face back to hers. "I love you." He murmured, before kissing her again. The rest was drowned out by love.

_That not everything is gonna be the way you think it outta be_

_Seems like every time I try to make it right it all comes down on me_

_Please say honestly you won't give up on me_

_And I shall believe_

_And I shall believe_

**A/N: So, that's my attempt at a tasteful love scene lol. I hope it came out all right. I can write smut, which everyone will get a taste of later. But I want to save the smut and gritty details for something a little less meaningful and affectionate, which you'll understand what I mean in the coming chapters. **

**So, since this was such a sweet John/Haley chapter. I'm going to dedicate it to Jewelgirl04 as she's one of the biggest John Cena fans I know of lol. Hope you liked it!**

**Awprncss4386: Ah…I feel you on that one. I loved Jeff forever, but I've got a soft spot for Cena. His dimples just hit me right in the gut. **

**Spunk-hyper-girl: I know, I know. Randy is one sexy beast, too bad he acts more like a beast though. I'm glad you felt torn though, that was what I was going for. I wanted everyone to feel the disappointment and betrayal Haley felt. I'm still thinking about the training thing. A part of me really wants to and a part me if scared shitless that I won't make the cut lol. Greta choice in gurus though. Torrie Wilson is so toned I'm wicked jealous. Katie Lea debuted last night. I saw a couple of videos of her OVW matchs, not bad. Looks like she'll be a heel though, makes sense since Candice is coming back. That way we have 4 heel divas and 4 face divas. I cannot wait for Candice's return. She used to bug me when she first joined the company, but now she's my favorite, go figure. I love Mickie and am starting to really like Michelle McCool, but I really enjoy watching Candice wrestle, in a non lesbian way lol. **

**WWEAngel: lol don't worry, Hunter is staying with Steph. He's going to be her mentor/trainer/friend on the road, like her surrogate Rock. And who knows (but me ;) ) if the break up between John and Haley is permanent? Lol**

**OryonUK: You're going on Holiday? Sounds like fun! Don't worry, my story will still be here when you get back. **

**Asher02: I am kind of mean to Haley aren't I? lol. Glad you like the chapter. **

**Vampirenav: Oh don't worry, I'm not through with the Randy/Haley angle yet. There's still more drama I can milk out of it. As for Batista? Oh you'll find out his reaction soon ;)**

**Alkira Sonoma: Yes, I have finally chosen lol. I'm hoping it's going to go in a way that everyone will like. But, I'm leaving the other relationships open ended just in case I change her love in the sequel. **

**Sideways Anger: It's safe to come out for now lol. Don't worry, Hunter's going to have his say soon ;)**

**Inday: Hunter's going to have his say and time with Randy soon ;)**

**Fozzy-Floozy: I still find Randy hott no matter what too. Thanks for the compliments, I'm glad you're enjoying it. **

**Jewelgirl04: There's a lot that's wrong with Randy lol. Though, I thought Cena's promo on him last night was pretty funny. It looked like Randy was gonna cry at one point lol. John's going to do a whole lot to Orton soon enough ;) btw…hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't notice above, I'm going to dedicate to you since I think you're one of the biggest Cena fans I've ever known lol. **

**Ilovehbk: Jeff is exciting to watch! You must have loved the match last night then, if you penname means what I think it does lol. HBK versus Hardy, what a match that was. I like Cena too, but it's time for someone else to have the limelight for awhile. My hearts with the Game. With the exception of those few hours on No Mercy, he's hasn't held the title in a long time. **

**Helen Tarnation: Well, if you're hoping for Kennedy, then I'm going to have to dash those hopes lol. I think he's a great wrestler, he's got a lot of talent, and makes a great heel because he knows how to make you hate him. That being said, I don't like him lol. I don't hate him anymore, because I can appreciate what he does for the company, but I don't think I'll ever be a fan. Anyway, you guess correct, Haley is going to have a short break down. Broken heart Best friend's broken clavicle distraught Haley, lol with serious emotional repercussions. It's going to take Hunter, a little wisdom from HBK and the return of Y2J before we see her really bounce back. As for who gets the girl, you'll have to read to find out.**


	48. Candice, Maria and Batista oh my!

Chapter 47:

Haley grinned and did an experimental twirl in front of the full length mirror. She was pleased with the way she looked. Tonight was Unforgiven and since she had no matches scheduled, she had dolled herself up for the occasion instead.

She wore a bold red satin short dress. It had gathered bust details, a ruche empire waist and small flutter sleeves. The skirt was a drop waist that had a rippling, asymmetrical hem with an open strap across the back. It had a soothing and refreshing feel, but its tone was a sexy vibe. To go with it, she wore silver strapped stilettos to showcase her legs and silver jewelry adorned her ears, neck and wrist.

Her hair cascaded to her shoulders in loose ringlets. The front sections were clipped back off her face, with her hair still parted. She had kept her make up light and had gone with various shades of pink. Her lipstick had been labeled French rose and she had chosen a peachy sort of blush for her cheeks, to offset her tan. Her eyes were lined with sable, but shadowed in Japanese pink. All the reds and pinks had brought out the auburn in her hair. Overall, she felt gorgeous.

"Whew!" There was a whistle and a cat call from behind her. "I think the temperature definitely went up because it is hot in here!"

Haley giggled at Candice. "You like it?"

"Babe, I love it. You look like the sex kitten tonight." The Women's Champion shot her a bright, approving smile. "Somebody hit you with a sexy stick."

"I could say the same to you." Haley gave herself one last glance over in the mirror before turning fully to face her best friend.

Candice had the gold and tonight, she was dressed in it. Her signature robe was even a shiny gold spandex. Haley couldn't help but laugh at the gold angel wings that were printed on the seat of her capris and the robe. It wasn't where you'd usually find wings that was for sure, but since there was little to no room to place them on Candice's top, it seemed her ass was the next best place.

"Yeah, but mine's just sexy ring wear. You my love are all glammed out!" Candice waved off the compliment. "You're going to wow them in your interview tonight."

"And you're going to wow them in the ring." Haley laughed. "You're going to go out there and retain your title. I have complete faith in you."

"Keep that faith, baby." Candice beamed. "Speaking of, I have to go warm up before I take on the Manazon." She made a face. "We're still going out tonight, right?"

"As long as nothing horrible happens tonight, Mr. Cena is sitting front row and we're worried Randy might try something." Haley sighed.

"He'd be stupid to try anything tonight." Candice gave her a quick hug. "And, he knows not to mess with you again, unless he wants another pedigree for good measure."

Candice was referring to the last RAW, where Triple H had bided his time and then attacked Randy once he set foot backstage. Hunter had pedigreed the Legend Killer right in the middle of catering, before warning him that if he so much as looked at Haley the wrong way again, he could expect more where that came from.

"Hunter did kind of wail on him, didn't he?" Haley forced a smile. "I know, it's just John I worry about."

"I know you do." Candice bussed her cheek with a chaste kiss. "Don't worry so much though, everything will work itself out."

"You're right. Now's not the time to stress." Haley checked the clock on the wall. "I've got an interview and you've got a match."

"Right." The two friends left the Divas locker room and parted ways after wishing the other luck. Candice was headed off to warm up and the compete and Haley had agreed to an interview, as long as Maria was the one who conducted it.

The camera crew was already set up for the most part when she arrived. The Unforgiven logo was on the set as a back drop and Maria was fiddling with her microphone under the spotlight.

"Wow, I love your dress!" She gushed as soon as she caught sight of Haley. "Hot Momma!"

Haley smirked when she heard a few of the camera crew mumble their agreements as she greeted her friend. "Thanks 'Ria, yours is sexy too!"

"We're ready for you, Maria." The director held a hand up to signal the countdown.

The two Divas separated and composed themselves for the camera, which would air them live on the titantron for the arena fans and the television for those watching at home. Bubbly and lively as always, Maria's giggle sounded the moment the light on the camera turned red.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, WWE Diva, Haley Mariano." Maria gestured to her left with her hand, as the camera panned to include Haley in the shot.

Haley could hear the faint cheers from those watching the arena. "Hey Maria!" She greeted the slightly ditzy Diva once more for the cameras. "That dress looks fabulous."

"Thanks, so does yours!" Maria giggled again. "So Haley, I wanted to get your opinion on something."

"Sure Maria, what is it?" Haley shrugged casually.

"Tonight, Randy Orton challenges your boyfriend, John Cena, once again for the WWE Championship. After everything that happened with Randy, John and Mr. Cena, what do you think is going to happen tonight?" Maria held the microphone out in front of Haley.

"I think Randy Orton might have made a big mistake in attacking Mr. Cena, Maria. He said it was to take Cena of his game, so he wasn't thinking clearly. Randy's not around John all the time like I am. I think he just made the situation worse on himself. John has only one thing on his mind when he goes out there and that's to inflict as much pain as possible." Haley explained. "I don't think Randy's going to have much of a chance to do any damage because John's not going to give him much room."

"So you think John Cena is going to win?" Maria asked.

"I think that John refuses to give up that belt to Randy after all this, so I think he's walking out as the WWE Champion tonight." Haley nodded.

Maria's eyes suddenly widened as she caught sight of something over Haley's shoulder. The cameras panned out wider, as Batista entered the shot and put an arm around Haley, who jumped in surprise, then smiled up at him once she realized who it was.

"Hello Haley, Maria." He smirked at the two women.

"Hey!" They replied in unison.

"You both look great." He looked them both over approvingly.

"Thanks." Maria blushed and giggled, while Haley's eyes sparkled in delight.

"You know, they say to the victor goes the spoils." He began suggestively.

"Oh really?" Haley arched a brow at him.

"Yeah, but we'll talk about that later." He winked at both Divas before continuing. "Right now I want to talk about my triple threat match tonight. I have to take on my good friend Rey Mysterio and the Great Khali." He made a disgusted sound at the latter's name.

Maria moved the microphone from Haley to Batista, so they could hear him a bit more clearly. Haley listened intently, she always enjoyed when Batista cut a promo.

"You know, these past few months, I've been screwed out of every title shot I've been given. I'm done waiting. I'm done playing games. Tonight, the animal is unleashed and I will once again become three time World Heavyweight Champion." He said it with such conviction that no one could doubt he meant it.

"All right!" Haley cheered. "You're fired up!" Her comments broke the intensity of the moment causing her companions to chuckle at her demeanor.

The light on the camera went off and the crew began to pack up their stuff. Maria handed off her microphone and grinned at the two. "Thanks for the interview guys. I have to catch up with Brian, but I'll see you both at the club later?"

"Definitely." Haley nodded, while Batista mumbled his agreement. "See you."

Once they were alone, Haley turned to give him a full hug. "I've missed you."

He squeezed her tightly. "I missed you too, Haley. I've been worried about you. Hunter told me what Randy did."

She grimaced and pulled back. "Yeah…"

"Are you sure you're all right?" He inquired. "I know Hunter pedigreed him already, but I'll kick his ass right now if you're not."

"No, I'm fine." She shrugged. "Mostly, I just feel betrayed. But, I'm dealing. Besides, you should be focusing on your match tonight, it's the big one. You get back what's rightfully yours."

He smirked down at her. "My anger at Randy is going to be directed into this match tonight. I'm not worried about that, but I do worry about you. Thankfully, Hunter's back around full time."

"Trust me, I've steered clear of Randy since and intend on keeping that strategy." She assured him. "I just want to focus on everyone doing well tonight. Candice and John will retain their titles, Triple H will win the steel cage match and you'll get your title back. Then, we party!"

"You're certainly being optimistic." He commented.

"If I'm not, I'll go crazy with depression." She smiled. "You want to run down to catering with me?"

"Yeah, let's go." He placed his arm back around her shoulders, as the two started off down the hallway.

**A/N: Ah Batista, how do I love thee, lol. Things are really starting to get intense so I hope you're all prepared. **

**Cassymae: Triple H gave him a pedigree when he went into catering at one of the house shows that week. I had Haley and Candice make a reference to it above. **

**Spunky-hyper-girl: Oh, I'm a diehard HHH fan. Heel or face he'll always be my favorite. Like I said, I'm not through with Randy yet. And yeah, Katie's relationship with her brother is way creepy lol. I totally agree with you about Michelle, the match she had with Layla a few weeks back, where she did that underhook facebuster was sick! I've been very impressed with her lately, not so much with Chuck though, what a spaz! I do make my admiration for Candice kind of obvious lol I just love her, which I still find funny because when she was on SmackDown and then part of Vince's Devil's I couldn't stand her. Then Victoria broke her nose and when she came back and started teaming with Mickie, I started to really like her. **

**WWEAngel: yeah…I'm doing the love/hate thing with Randy right now. I love to hate him, but I hate that I still love him no matter how psycho he gets. **

**Southern Rock Junkie: I plan on writing some smut later on in different situations. I figured since this was such a intimate moment, really soothing that I should go major softcore. **

**Jada951: That's why I wanted it to be so prudish I guess would be the best way to describe it. They both needed it to be really tender and intimate, so I worked it this way. I'm glad everyone seems to like it. **

**Nic-002001: I only wanted this brief interlude with Batista, Candice and Maria before we went back to drama. That last chapter was meant to throw an intimate moment in the midst of everything. **

**Asher02: haha don't feel bad. We'll can still like John and he has the girl right now so it's better than nothing lol**

**Ilovehbk: He won though. Granted, he started bleeding near his lip ring and it was a tough match, but he pulled it off. **

**Vampirenav: You're right. It's a Randy time lol **

**Fozzy-Floozy: Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**OryonUK: It will be sad, but who says it's really over? Lol. Have fun on Holiday!**

**Helen Tarnation: I didn't think you were seriously voting rooting for Kennedy. Lol. You think I'm a genius? Wow, I'm really flattered. Thanks so much!**


	49. Unforgiven

Chapter 48:

"Ouch!" Candice flinched violently as Haley attempted to untangle her hair. ""My scalp is killing me!"

"I can only imagine." Haley said sympathetically. "Beth Phoenix literally ripped some of your hair out!" She gently worked the soft bristled brush through a section of Candice's brown anf blonde highlighted hair.

Candice made a disgruntled sound and rolled her shoulders in agitation. "She's a beast, Haley! It's like Umaga in woman form."

Haley laughed at that. "Nice."

The Women's Champion smiled ruefully. "Okay, maybe not that bad. She's just so much stronger than I am, at least physically."

"You showed your heart though." Haley picked up another section of hair. "You outsmarted her, used leverage and cradled her for a three count. That creativity is the mark of a never say die champion."

"You're damn right I never say die." Candice said affirmatively.

"Hey guys!" Maria and Mickie burst into the Divas locker room. "Randy's on his way down to the ring!"

Mickie crossed to the viewing area of the room and flicked on the monitor, while Haley handed Maria the brush, so she could finish Candice's hair. Haley dropped down onto the couch beside Mickie to watch the match. The veteran Diva took her hand and gave a comforting squeeze.

Onscreen, John and Randy were having a stare down from opposite corners of the ring. Mr. Cena, who sat in the front row, looked out with an expressionless face. John was actually trembling with rage. His body shaking with fury at what Randy had done to his father and what Randy had done to his girlfriend. Haley knew it wouldn't be much longer before John's thread of control snapped.

She was right. John charged forward a moment later, hammering away at the third generation superstar with his fists. He delivered a clothesline from hell that almost ripped Randy's head right from his body. The Legend Killer crumpled to the ground like a deflated balloon.

"Oh man, I am so glad I am not Randy Orton right now." Mickie winced, as John continued his attack. "He is going to be one hurting puppy after this match."

"Good." Candice practically snarled. "After how he treated Haley, he should be put down like the dog he is."

"But, I like puppies." Maria pouted, causing both Candice and Mickie to look at her in disbelief, since Haley wasn't paying them much attention. "What? Don't you?" She asked innocently.

"No!" Haley jumped to her feet, as John got hung up on the second rope and Randy capitalized with an implant DDT from it. The Champion lay dazed on the mat and the challenger made a cover.

"John, get up!" Haley urged him frantically, and then breathed a sigh of relief when he kicked out. "Thank god."

Randy had taken control of the match at this point, delivering hard shots to the head. It had Haley cringing with each one. He took a couple steps away for a moment, to reformulate a game plan and it was all the Champion needed. He speared Randy to the ground, returning the favor with the head strikes.

"Oh my God, I can't watch this." Haley bit one of her fingernails and began to pace.

"Whoa, easy Haley!" Mickie placed her hands on the distraught woman's shoulders to halt her movement. "You've been so good these last few months in not being the obsessive, worrisome girlfriend. Don't start now. You know John; he's going to handle this."

"Yeah babe." Candice batted away the brush and walked over as well, putting an arm around Haley's shoulders. "He'll find a way out of that sleeper hold. He always manages to get himself out of sticky situations."

As soon as the words left Candice's mouth, the WWE Champion began to fight back. Using his upper body strength he began to push Randy's arms up over his head to release that choking sleeper hold. He turned and punched a fist right to gut of the Legend Killer.

"See, there he goes!" Mickie cheered, leading Haley back over to the couch. This time she was flanked by Candice and Mickie.

"John's got him the corner!" Candice's hands tightened around Haley's arm. "Oh man, he's wailing on him!"

"He just shoved the referee!" Mickie gasped. "Uh oh, this is not good. He's going to get disqualified if he doesn't back off!"

"Why isn't he listening to the referee?" Maria asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"He's not thinking clearly." Haley muttered. "He just wants to hurt, Randy. Damn it! They just disqualified him!"

John seemed to be having the same reaction as Haley. Once the bell rang, he walked to the opposite of the arena, rubbing a hand over his face in frustration. Lilian announced Randy as the winner by the disqualification. But, Randy would not be given the WWE Championship.

"Oh no!" Candice cried because Randy hung John up on the top rope when the Champion attempted to pull him back into the ring.

"Oh God!" Haley screamed, as Randy reached over the security barrier and dragged Mr. Cena over the barricade.

"Not again!" Mickie hugged her distraught friend on one side, while Candice wrapped her arms around the other. Even Maria attempted to sooth by stroking Haley's hair, but they could only watch in horror as Randy walked away to give himself enough to once again, punt Mr. Cena's head in.

"Oh my gosh!" Maria shrieked, as John intercepted Randy mid-lunge and began to pummel him to the floor.

"STFU!" Haley shouted, as John administered his submission hold.

"Kick him!" They could hear John's shout through the monitor. "Kick the Son of a Bitch!"

Mr. Cena shuffled slightly, then gave Randy a taste of his own medicine by kicking Randy right in the temple. Orton was out cold and lay motionless on the floor, while John stood over him to survey the damage and Mr. Cena was escorted backstage by security.

"Did that really just happen?" Mickie stared at the monitor wide eyed.

"Go Senior!" Candice added softly.

"I need to check on them both!" Haley stood and as fast as she could in ice pick heels, bolted down the hall towards the gorilla area.

"Mr. Cena!" She dashed toward the older man as he came around the corner with two security guards dogging his footsteps. "Are you all right?" She asked once she reached him.

He had been sporting a serious mask all evening, but now his face broke out in a smile. "Nothing a little rest won't cure. In fact, after that, I feel really good right now. Serves that Son of a Bitch right, he got what he deserved."

"You scared the crap out of me." Haley admitted. "I was so afraid he was going to kick you again."

"Oh don't you worry, Haley. We Cenas stick together." The older man placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Might I say, you look lovely tonight."

"Thank you." She blushed.

"Dad!" John jogged around the corner. "Are you…?"

"I'm fine, John. Haley's already done the inquiry. Stop worrying about me and give your girl a celebratory kiss already. You did a fine job out there, Son. Who gives a rat's ass if they disqualified you? You were avenging family, who's that referee to judge."

John looked relieved. "This isn't over between him and I, you know. He's going to be furious about what happened and come after us even harder."

"John Cena! Stop worrying about that bastard for one minute." Mr. Cena playfully scolded. "Your girlfriend is standing here, looking red hot, excuse the pun and all you care about is what that unconscious fool is going to do?"

Haley laughed at the comment, relaxing fully for the first time she had left Batista in catering. "Thanks Mr. Cena."

John chuckled and looked over at Haley as though he were seeing her for the first time. He visibly gulped as he took in her attire. "Wow. Haley you look great in that dress."

"Yeah, yeah." She playfully rolled her eyes. "It's a hit with everyone. You just going to stare Cena or are you going to kiss me already?"

"Don't mind if I do?" Mr. Cena made a move forward, that caused more laughter between the three of them. Even the two security guards cracked a smile.

John placed an arm around Haley and kissed her briefly. "You're beautiful, just what I needed to see after a match with such ugliness."

"All right, Lovebirds." Mr. Cena coughed. "Let's get this old man some dinner and tucked into bed, those are your mother's order by the way and then you two young folks can go out with all your friends."

"What old man?" Haley teased. "I don't see any old men around here."

Senior's grin grew broadly. "I swear John, you better hold onto this one!"

**A/N: So I actually just rewrote this chapter today. I had a club scene originally, with them just talking about the match, but I figured this one would have more of an effect. Hope I played it out okay. **

**Awprncss4386: The break up is approaching real soon. He got injured the week before No Mercy and that's the next pay-per-view and the break up is actually before the injury. **

**Cassymae: I'm glad you're enjoying it! **

**Asher02: Yeah, Batista is so sexy! Here's another update for you, hope you liked it. **

**Fozzy-Floozy: haha, he deserved that pedigree. And no, he won't stay away, in fact, he's going to be a main part of the next three chapters. **

**Vampirenav: agreed, Batista is sexy as sin!**

**Spunky-hyper-girl: I know the deal. I've got the same drama. I use my writing as means to escape and I know I love quick updates for the stories I like to read. So I try to do the same. Haha, trust me you didn't want to see Candice as one of VD's lol, then she was skanky. I think she's really toned it down lately in comparison lol. Haha I'll try to include more Ron, just for you. **

**Jewelgirl04: I hate it when the review windows do that! It's so annoying. I'm glad you liked the chapter though. I just thought of how much you'd probably like it when I posted it, so there you go. I'm going to post a link to Haley's dress in my profile, along with all my other Over It stuff lol. It really is a pretty dress, wish I could afford it lol. As for what happens next, let the games begin. No pun intended lol. **

**Helen Tarnation: Yeah, that was kind of a filler chapter. But I wanted to include Maria and Batista in this point. Batista's not going to be around for the next few chapters and I'm setting Maria up to be Haley's closest girl friend when Candice gets injured because Mickie's going to have her hands full with Beth Phoenix, so she'll definitely be brought more into focus. Especially since her ditzy persona is fun to write. **

**Ilovehbk: I'll definitely read them!**


	50. Don't Take the Backseat

Chapter 49:

"When the Hell is William Regal going to take control of this roster again?" Haley exclaimed as she burst into Hunter's dressing room.

The Game didn't even flinch at her outburst. He had seen the events unfolding on the monitor and wasn't in a good mood himself. He was furious about his match last night and now felt bad for Haley and John after Coachman unfolded yet another one of his ridiculous plans.

Cena Sr. was not a wrestler in any way, shape or form. To send him into the ring with someone of Randy's caliber was just plain cruel and stupid on Coach's part. Senior would get into the ring too. Not just because he didn't want to see his son stripped of his title, but because if there was one thing you could say about the Cenas, they had an enormous about of pride and a backbone to boot.

"I know." Hunter agreed. "Even I miss that old blowhard."

Haley took a moment to chuckle at his comment. "And that's saying something."

"Hey, how come you weren't Candice's partner earlier? You two are as thick as thieves these days." He got up to get a bottle of water and tossed her one while he was up.

"Mickie wanted to let out some aggression tonight." Haley shrugged and unscrewed the cap off the bottle. "I'm taking on Jillian in a House show tomorrow anyway." She took a deep gulp of water.

"Good, you need to let out some of your own aggression." He nodded approvingly, sipping his own water.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm too tense?" She raised an eyebrow and sported such a Rock expression, he had to chuckle. It was hard to believe those two weren't blood related when she did that.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to tell you." He toasted her with the bottle. "You've been stressed out for the past few weeks. Go out there and hit something, it'll make you feel a hell of a lot better."

She smirked balefully at him. "I don't know how you deal with your issues in Hunter land, but violence isn't always the answer."

"Honey, if that's your viewpoint, you're in the wrong business." He teased, placing his water down and crossing the room towards her.

Haley looked up into blue eyes, normally ice cold as he surveyed his opponent, but right now, they were a brilliant shade of blue and looking at her with nothing but warmth. "You know as well as I do that I'm exactly in the right business."

He chuckled. "Then get your butt in gear Haley. Just because the Chump has all these massive problems going on right now doesn't mean your career takes a backseat."

"That goes two ways though and right now, Jonathon Coachman could care less about what a rookie Diva wants." Haley shrugged helplessly. "I definitely plan on winning at the house show and I'm probably going to team up with Candice on RAW next week."

Hunter smiled in satisfaction and hugged her gently. "I just don't want you to make the same mistake Stephanie did."

"What do you mean?" Haley lifted her head from his shoulder and gave him a look of surprise.

"Stephanie and I were Champions at the same time, remember?" He explained. "She had the potential to do really well in the Women's division. She needed practice obviously, but the skill was there. But, she got so caught up in my problems that her potential was wasted and now she's doing promotional work."

"Oh." Haley nodded in understanding.

"Right." He released her. "You've got a lot of talent already, Haley. I don't want to see it go to waste just because John's having a rough time. Get your butt back into the ring, got it?"

"Yes Sir!" She saluted him, before breaking out into a grin.

"You're lucky you're cute, or I'd whip your ass for mocking me." He warned.

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes at the threat. "But, I'm still allowed to be concerned. Besides, I think I've done an excellent job of staying out of John's business."

"So far, you have." He agreed. "But you're not in any matches recently and you're spending most if not all your free time with lover boy than in the ring."

"All right, from now on, I'm back on track." She promised.

"Good." He nodded approvingly. "That's all I wanted to hear. Well, that and I wouldn't mind you telling me that I'm your hero again."

Haley made a choking noise. "Oh my God, I'm suffocating. Your ego is sucking up all the oxygen!"

Hunter reached for his towel, twirled it and then whipped her in the butt with it. "Yeah, yeah, get out of here." He ordered playfully. "I've got a match to get ready for and you need to be preparing yourself for your match tomorrow with Jillian."

"Okay, okay." She held her hands up in retreat and began to back out of the locker room. "Just admit that you're going to miss me once I'm gone."

"I have the ego?" He raised both eyebrows at her. "Out!"

"Gone." She waved, before skipping out the room.

Hunter shook his head in amusement at her antics. There was just something about that girl that had that big brother, protective instincts kicking in. He'd give Dwayne the credit; he'd done one hell of a job with her.

As for Hunter's own prodigies, one had turned into a psychotic lunatic. Although Randy was still a phenomenal wrestler, his motive and tactics were questionable at best. His other prodigy had turned out all right though. Hell, Batista was once again World Heavyweight Champion, a title he had won the first time from Hunter himself. As far as successful went, that was saying something. He just wished Randy had turned out somewhat similarly.

A half hour later, Haley left John's private locker room and started down the hall. She had no idea where her boyfriend had disappeared to, but she had grown sick of her own company.

"Haley!" The petite brunette whirled around at the sound of her name being called. She had been on her way to the Divas locker room to watch the ludicrous match with her best friends.

"Oh hey Cody." She greeted the young rookie with a smile.

"Hey." Cody Rhodes fell in step beside her. "Listen, I begged Coach to put me in the match tonight too, for John's father's sake anyway and he wouldn't budge."

"Cody, that's really sweet, but you had to have known that Coach wouldn't have let you. He thrives on this kind of dramatic shit. This time it's just going to have more serious repricussions." Haley frowned, once again becoming worried.

"I know, but now they have John handcuff to the ring." Cody told her.

"What?" Her eyes widened and she stopped to face him. "John's what?"

"He's been handcuffed to the bottom rope so he can't interfere. The referee can't figure out how to release him and Randy's about to head out to the ring." He elaborated.

"Oh my God." Haley rubbed a hand over her face.

"What should we do?" Cody asked, looking slightly helpless.

Haley could hear Randy's music playing from far away and knew the Legend Killer was on his way down to the ring. Mr. Cena would be following in a matter of minutes and he'd be entering the snake pit completely alone. If John was handcuffed to the ring, there was no way he could protect his father.

"We can't let him go out there alone!" Haley felt her breathing quicken and knew she'd be hyperventilating soon.

Then an idea struck her. She reached up into her hair, which she had pinned up and slid a bobby pin loose. She held it up for Cody to see. "Let's hope this works like in the movies. Come on!"

She grabbed his hand and they bolted in the opposite direction in which they had been going. Their destination was the Gorilla and then down to the ring. She had the pin closed so tightly in her fist; one would have thought it was her lifeline. Haley just hoped they got there in time.

"I'll try to provide as much of a distraction as possible." Cody assured her.

"I'm going to need it." She grit her teeth as they neared the Gorilla. The bell sounded and the match had begun. She prayed this wouldn't be as ugly as she feared.

**A/N: All righty, so I posted the link to Haley's dress in my profile and updated the Haley and Randy banner. Not that it means he's the one, just that I like this one so much better than the other one. **

**One more chapter people, and then we reach the break up, which some of you have been anticipating and some have been dreading. But, is it really over? **

**And what does Randy have in store for Haley now? **

**Nic-002001: Haley's definitely going for the gold in this fic, and it'll come don't worry. But you have to remember, she's still a rookie and has to earn it. But, it's coming. **

**WWEAngel: Unfortunately, John and Haley are coming to a close, at least for now. But who's to say that it's really the end. And yes, Triple is definitely getting his brief moment of glory. **

**Jada951: As you can see, I still to most of the same storyline because it's too much to rewrite everyone's History, but I tweak it to include or adjust to Haley's character. Things are going to majorly tweaked once Cena's injured, but still following the timeline. **

**Fozz-Floozy: I know, I love Randy too, but sometimes he just needs to get his ass kicked. It's nothing really personal, just to teach him a lesson. **

**Cassymae: You'll find out soon enough ;)**

**Vampirenav: You have both posters? Yummy. I have a Batista and Cena poster on my wall at this point, and one of the Rock lol. I haven't found a Randy one that I really like yet, but I'm still looking. As for Randy and Haley, they won't be back on good terms for a long time lol. **

**Asher02: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it**

**ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram: haha…I wanted to maintain a bond with Cena's family for their break up lol. I know, I know, everyone wants more of Jeff, but this is the big finish of the Randy/Haley/John angle and I can't fit him in yet lol. He's coming though, no worries **

**Alkira Sonoma: Mum's the word on that one lol. You'll just have to wait and see. **

**Ilovehbk: I like Jeff/Candice, lol having trouble wrapping my mind around the Beth/Jeff one though lol. It seems weird to me lol but I'll give it a shot. I like Beth too actually, even though she's scary and she did piss me off when she was giving Mickie a hard time, but I think she's a great wrestler. **


	51. Attack of the Samoan Savage

Chapter 50:

Haley and Cody burst through the curtain and onto the stage before any of the technicians could comprehend what was going on. Cheers greeted their arrival as they sprinted down the ramp. Cody was aiming for the ring, while Haley was heading for her boyfriend.

Randy was gloating at John after having stomped on Senior's skull and didn't see them coming. Cody dove under the bottom rope, finally getting Orton's attention. The referee ended the match as they came to blows. Once again, Randy would win by disqualification.

"Cody!" John shouted in surprise and then gratitude. "Hit him! Get him in the jaw!"

Haley dove onto his wrist. "Hold still!" She ordered before jamming the bobby pin into the key hole.

"Hales?" He immediately stopped moving. "What are you…?"

"I'm testing my James Bond skills." She muttered through grit teeth, as she twisted and turned the pin, trying to find the right gear to tweak and release the cuff.

"Argh!" Randy threw Cody into a heap outside the ring and looked over at John, noticing Haley for the first time and what she was doing. "I don't think so!"

"What are you going to do about it?" John snarled. "You come over here and I'm going to kill you, regardless of this handcuff. You have to get within my reaching distance to get to her!"

"Come on!" Haley groaned in frustration, turning the pin the other way.

"I'm not going to have to, Cena!" Randy smirked lecherously, pointing up to the titantron area.

Haley froze when the sound of tribal drums and music hit the speakers. Green lights flashed across the stage as the Samoan Bulldozer started coming down to the ring. He was screaming something primal, three hundred and fifty pounds of savage.

"Shit!" Haley went back to frantically trying to unlock the handcuffs, while Orton slipped out of the ring to finish what he had started on Cody.

"Blahhhhhhhhhhh!" Umaga was at the bottom of the ramp and coming around the corner.

"Hales, get out of here!" John shoved her behind him. "Run!"

"John!" She protested. "The handcuffs!"

"I'll figure something out, get out of here!" He yelled, while keeping a menacing stare on Umaga who continued toward them. "Think about what you're doing, you fat bastard. You touch her and I'm going to make mincemeat out of you."

Umaga paid him no mind. He simply howled wildly and then charged, ducking under Cena's strike and heading like a train for Haley.

"Oh my God!" Haley screamed, running around the back of the ring, past JR and King's announce table and Lilian who were all watching in horror.

Haley bolted around the steel steps, back towards the ramp. She had to leap over poor Cody, who had just been thrown headfirst into them. Unfortunately, Randy seemed to enjoy his plan a little too much and snagged her around the waist when she tried to flee past him.

"No!" She struggled as she was lifted off the ground. "Randy, you can't do this! Don't do this to me!"

"Randy, you son of a bitch!" John was yanking viciously at one of the turnbuckles. "If you do this, I swear to God, I will bury you."

With one arm locked around Haley, Randy turned to look Umaga dead in the eyes. "Remember what I said Umaga, you seriously hurt her and I'm coming after you. Follow the plan." His tone was deadly.

"Wah Samoa!" Umaga thumped his own chest with a fist.

"Good!" Randy threw Haley at the Samoan Bulldozer as though she were no more than a rag doll.

Haley screamed in complete terror as she was lifted over the super heavyweight's shoulder. "No! Randy please! Help me! Don't do this! He's a monster!"

Umaga began to carry Haley back up the ramp, while Randy just smirked after them. John was shouting obscenities and threats, but so far was going ignored.

"John!" Haley shrieked as they neared the stage.

"Haley!" John wrenched at the turnbuckle, his anger mounting as Randy returned to the ring and went back towards his father. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" He didn't know whom he was more concerned about at this point, his father who was practically unconscious and left to the mercy of the Legend Killer. Or, his girlfriend, who was being carried backstage by Umaga, who was known for his heartless, pain inflicting violence.

"No, put me down!" Haley began to pound her fists in the back of Umaga, wriggling her body. She tried any means of breaking free. "Please! Don't hurt me! Just let me go!"

The big, Samoan monster ignored her pleas and carried her back through the curtain. The stage technicians stared in dismay as he stalked past them, with a hysterical Haley over his shoulder. She was practically wailing for help, but no one wanted to take on that three hundred and fifty pound savage.

Tears of panic welled in Haley's eyes as she continued to struggle. "Somebody help me! Do something! Please!" She gasped.

"Wah Samoa!" Umaga howled again, as they turned down another corridor. They were getting farther and farther away from the ring and Haley was getting more and more scared.

Several backstage crew scattered out of the way. They all shot Haley looks of sympathy and fear, but none made any move to help her. She couldn't really blame them. They weren't there to fight and Umaga was one of the scariest superstars backstage. Not even the Big Red Machine Kane had beaten the Beast.

"Oh God!" The tears spilled over as they turned down yet another corridor. She had no idea where he was taking her and she had no inclination to find out.

"Ahhhhh!" Umaga yowled, sounding like a cat that being tortured.

"Hey fat ass!" A loud, demanding voice sounded from behind them. "Put her down!"

Haley head shot up and she caught a brief glance of Hunter, before Umaga turned to face him. Hunter had been dressed to leave, in jeans, a conqueror t-shirt and his leather jacket. In his hands he held his sledge hammer and there was dangerous glint in his eyes. No one in their right mind wanted to face that man when he had that weapon in his hands and that look in his eye.

Umaga only hitched Haley up higher onto his shoulder. "Ahhhh!"

"One more time, you Samoan piece of crap." Hunter's voice grew lower. "Put her down!" He demanded through grit teeth.

"Ahhhh!" Umaga took a menacing step forward.

Hunter didn't ask a third time. "Game on." He charged, ramming the hammer right between the eyes of the Samoan Bulldozer.

Umaga teetered for a moment, which gave Hunter enough time to grab Haley from his loosened grip, before he hit the tiled floor with a three hundred and fifty pound thud.

Hunter surveyed the wreckage for a moment, still holding Haley against his side in one arm, while the other held the sledge hammer.

"You know Haley," He said after a beat. "When I told you to get your butt back into the ring, I didn't mean with a super heavyweight like Umaga." He attempted to joke.

Haley didn't find the funny and instead burst into tears. She sobbed into his shoulder, feeling relief from the fear that had threatened to choke her, while Umaga took her to god knows where. She couldn't even form words to say to Hunter about her gratitude for him rescuing her.

The sledge hammer dropped to the ground with a clatter and Hunter brought his other arm around her. "Ssh, it's okay." He rocked her back and forth gently. "You're all right now, Haley. He won't touch you ever again."

Haley gulped in deep breaths as hot tears continued to pour down her cheeks and onto his jacket. Her sobs sounded so broken to his ears. His anger grew to hatred for Umaga, as he wondered how scared she must have really been to react like this.

"I've got you." He continued to rock and sooth. "You're safe now, I promise. I'll make him pay." He looked down at the prone savage in disgust. "Umaga, it's time to play the Game."

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry its been a few days since my last update, my college does triemesters and I'm in the middle of finals, but hey I'm almost done. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Poor Cody ******** and Haley too. Randy's such a jackass. **

**Anway…it's that time. The moment everyone has been waiting for…or dreading. The break up. But hey, in the words of Duncan Kane "True love stories don't have endings" so if its meant to be, it's meant to be. **

**Nic-002001: I know what you mean. I think if John didn't have the Championship it would make a world of difference for the both of them. He just gets so focused on it that everything else takes a backseat and that's not fair to Haley. But like I said, is it really over? **

**Awprncss4386: I've never been able to get it right either. And Haley has the same issue lol. **

**Nicole: That would have been pretty funny. Don't worry, she'll get her revenge soon enough ;)**

**Fozz-Floozy: Be my guest ;) **

**Ilovehbk: no more waiting lol**

**ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram: Aw…poor Cena lol. And yes, Jeff will be coming up shortly. **

**Jewelgirl04: I know…I can't stand watching that match and poor Cody. He tried to do the right thing and got his ass kicked for it. Yeah, Paul and Katie are freaking me out too. **

**Asher02: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it. **

**Alkira Sonoma: How's this one for you? **

**Vampirenav: Then wait no more! Here's the latest**

**Spunky-hyper-girl: I've been writing this fic as though wrestling was the real deal and not scripted because that's the actual fiction I can toy with. I'd feel weird writing about Paul because that's his private life. Hunter is a character I can mold into my own because he's not a real person. The only reason I use Dwayne's real name is because that's how he lists himself in movies and stuff. **

**Jada951: Why thank you so much. I hated it too, it was brutal to watch. **

**BTW, IF YOU GUYS HAVE NOT SEEN THE ROCK'S MOVIE "THE GAME PLAN" RENIT IT NOW, IT'S THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN AND YOU'LL ADORE HIM EVEN MORE!**


	52. I'm Falling Apart, I'm Barely Breathing

Chapter 51:

Candice Michelle cautiously entered her hotel room. She was hoping to find that her roommate had fallen asleep. It had been one of the more traumatic nights on Monday Night RAW and the emotional turmoil that she had gone through would require an enormous amount of rest and wallowing.

"Did you find anything out?" Haley Mariano asked between sniffles.

Candice was disappointed to see her friend still awake. The normally cheerful and optimistic Diva was sitting at the top of the bed, her back braced against the headboard and her knees pulled into her chest in a defensive position. Eyeliner and mascara was smeared underneath her eyes from the tears that had fallen, leaving light blue tracks down to her chin.

"It looks like the entire RAW roster got the video, even some on the SmackDown! and ECW rosters too." Candice reluctantly admitted to her friend, bracing herself for an onslaught of hysterics.

"Great." Haley's voice was watery. "Am I a horrible person?" She asked, with her chin quivering.

Candice's own heart broke for her. "No baby, not at all." She crawled across the bed to sit beside her friend. "I totally understand why you didn't tell anyone but Hunter, so do those who matter."

Haley just nodded mutely, her mind flashing back to the events that had unfolded earlier that night.

_BEEP-BEEP. Haley paused in the action of lacing her wrestling boot when her cell phone disturbed the silence of the locker room. John had gone to hunt down Randy Orton the moment they had gotten to the arena, he was out for blood. _

_ONE NEW VIDEO MESSAGE, the screen read in bold letters. Curious, Haley opened the message and nearly dropped her phone in horror. _

_**"No you won't." Randy's eyes glinted, before he captured her mouth in a bruising kiss meant for punishment rather than affection. **_

_**He used his teeth as a weapon, nipping to the point where he almost drew blood. Her protest was muffled by his brutal mouth, even as she flailed against him to break free. He forced his tongue through her lips, probing despite her struggles. He held her there like a vice; she was stuck in his form of punishment.**_

_"Oh no!" Haley gasped and turned for the door, just as it burst open. _

_"What the hell is this?!" John demanded, his eyes narrowed in barely contained rage. _

_"It's not what it looks like!" She immediately protested. _

_"Really? Because what it looks like is you kissing the man who has been making my life a living hell for the past two months!" He roared. "What the hell is that, Haley?!" _

_"He forced himself on me!" She explained desperately. "I went to his locker room to yell at him about kicking your father and he grabbed me! Remember the bruises on my arms!" _

_"That's a convenient story, Haley. If that was the case, why didn't you tell me sooner?" He yelled. _

_"Because you had enough to deal with on your plate and that confrontation scared me shitless. I didn't even tell Candice!" She argued. "He hurt me, John and I was scared. I didn't tell anyone!" _

_"You know what I think?" He growled. _

_"What?" She gave him a deer in the headlights expression. _

_"I think that's complete bull shit!" He shouted. "Complete and utter bull shit! You've been lying to me this whole time!" _

_"What, no I haven't!" She reached forward to grab onto him, but he jerked away. _

_Fire seemed to burn in his eyes. "That's real convenient, isn't it, Hales? For outside appearances, you're with me, with the Champ and it looks all good for you. But who are we kidding, there's been chemistry between you and Orton since the day you met. I was just too stupid to realize it was going to blow up in my face!" _

_"John, that's not true!" She cried, tears of panic were building up behind her lashes. _

_"So how long have you been fucking him, Hales?" He whirled on her. "Since that match where he saved you from Kennedy? You realized that bad guy wanted you enough to save you, so you went for it. You can keep good girl appearances with me, but play in the fire with him. Well guess what, Hales, now you've been burned!" _

_"I've never done anything with him!" She practically screamed. "John, I love you! I want to be with you! Not some psychotic prick like Randy Orton! I don't know who sent this video, but this wasn't something I wanted! He had me against the wall and he out muscles me!" _

_"Yeah, and then he fucked you, didn't he?" His eyes shone with emotion. "I can't believe I fell for you. You're just like every other Diva around here; a slut just like the rest of them!" _

_"How can you say that to me?" Tears spilled over and down her face, but she did nothing to stem the flow. She could only stare at him in shock and hurt. _

_"I always speak the truth, Hales." He grabbed her bag and through it out into the hallway, then he grabbed her by the arm. "As far as I'm concerned, we're done!" _

_"John, don't do this!" She protested. "I love you! You know none of this is true. I wouldn't do that to you!" _

_"Whatever Hales." He shoved her out in the hall. "You can just stay away from me because WE ARE THROUGH!" _

_The door slammed in her face and she heard the lock click. _

_"HALEY!" Candice was running down the hall way. "Babe, what's going on? I just got this video of you and Randy kissing and…" _

_She didn't get to complete her question, as Haley turned and collapsed against Candice, bursting into heart wrenching sobs. _

"Haley, you're a victim here." Candice assured her. "I mean yeah, there were other ways you could have handled it. Like, telling me would have been one, but hey, I understand why you didn't. You have this big heart, Haley and you tried to protect everyone with it. The thing is, by using it as a shield, it got torn up."

"He won't talk to me, Candice." Haley shook her head slowly. "He won't answer my phone calls or text messages, no emails. He won't answer the door when I tried to see him. He's shutting me out and I didn't even betray him. I don't know what to do."

Candice reached over and brushed a lock of hair from Haley's cheek. "The best thing you can do right now, babe, is to give him time. Right now, he's angry and hurt which doesn't add up to thinking clearly. He's going to realize that you didn't do what you think he did and then he'll come to you."

"You think so?" Haley asked brokenly.

"I know so." Candice put an arm around her. "Babe, the thing you really need to do right now is sleep. You had yourself a major crying jag earlier and you need to sleep it off. We'll have a nice wallowing fest in the morning. I've already informed Mickie and Maria."

"Wallowing fest?" Haley echoed.

"Lots of junkfood, chocolate is a must, some sappy movies, lots of tears and general girl bonding to get over the boy. After any break up, no matter how temporary it might be, you need to wallow." Candice advised knowingly. "It won't make everything better, but it'll improve a lot of it."

"I don't think anything can improve right now." Haley stated weakly, looking up at Candice with sad eyes. "I feel like I can't breathe, Candice. I feel like I just can't breathe."

"Oh Babe." Candice hated to see her friend like this.

Haley lowered her head to Candice's lap, so that he head rested against the Women's champion's thigh. The waterworks started up again and she poured her heart out, while Candice could only stroke her hair and murmur soft words of comfort. Things had really gone wrong in the span of three months, since the Great American Bash and she just wasn't sure how to recover.

Haley was broken.

**A/N: Well there you have it, Ladies and Gents…the Break Up**

**As for my thoughts on No Way Out and RAW this past Monday… To quote John Cena, Randy Orton really is Captain No Nuts, wtf is with slapping the referee? That's so gay! What an awful way to end the match. Both Elimination Chambers went how I predicted for the most part. I knew Taker was going to win, rumor is that he's retiring soon, and you know he's going to retire as the Champ. I'm glad it was down to him and Batista though, I love my boy. RAW's elimination chamber was the shit. It's about time my man earned himself a title shot! Yeah Triple H. Although, I'm disappointed that Jericho didn't get more of a run during the chamber. Nice going for Hardy though, he went in looking like the favorite, but bowed out to the Game. Why is Big Show back? Did anyone actually miss that guy? This Mayweather stuff is stupid. I feel bad for Rey though…poor guy. **

**Onto RAW. Verdicts out on Hardy's new entrance music. Not sure what I make of it yet. Our opener however, big shocker there! (note my sarcasm throughout this entire paragraph for the most part) HHH opens the show and is interrupted by gasp! Randy Orton, who didn't see that one coming?! Randy once again proclaims how freaking great he is, I've decided he's the most boring WWE Champ in history, then he's interrupted by…take a guess...Hacksaw Jim Duggan! Nope, just kidding, that would have been interesting though, I'd love to hear Randy called a Ho, but nope, it's Cena, big shocker there. Cena tells Orton to wait "One Cotton Picking Second" and then goes on about Orton's lack of balls and wants a rematch tonight. Orton tries to get Triple H to help him out, and since Triple H's shot is secure, he prompts states he doesn't give a crap who's champion come Mania as he's going to win regardless. Regal comes out, makes a non title match tonight, if Cena wins it's a Triple threat for the title at 'Mania and tonight a none too happy Game is guest referee. Stop stealing Triple H's thunder Cena, god damn you! Hornswoggle got the shit kicked out of him by the no good, talentless JBL, while Finlay could only watch in horror. Where the hell was Y2J? Maria's posing for playboy ladies and gents, thanks to a timely return of my girl, Candice Michelle, who looks fabulous btw, Maria rolled up the Glamazon for a win and the right to pose in the magazine. My prediction, Divas tag next week, maybe even six Diva, but Candice and Maria versus Beth Phoenix and Melina looks to be on the menu. Backstage confrontation between Orton and H was funny, I loved when H told Orton he learned those mind games from the Game in the first place. **

**Onto the big main event, Triple H actually calls the match fair, that's an actual shokcer because honestly he hates both of them. Orton tries a Cheap shot on Cena when he's squaring off with the Game, gets FUed for his trouble. Cena gets the pin and celebrates, walking right into a pedigree. Everyone but Cena, he was such a retard last night, honestly, saw that one coming. Orton stumbles to his feet and gets pedigreed too, and Triple H closes the show with the title. The crowd's eating it up. BTW, anyone else wondering why Cena's t-shirt looked like something a five year old drew on? I'm not a Cena hater, honestly, but he was really irking me last night. **

**As for my Mania predictions…**

**Cena v Orton v Triple H -Triple H owns all and comes out Champ**

**Undertaker v Edge - Taker's the new Champ**

**Money in the Bank…my money's on Hardy**

**Other matches I think will take place:**

**Fatal four way for Women's title Candice v Mickie v Melina v Phoenix - Mickie's time to shine**

**Rhodes and Holly v Santino and Carlito - Rhodes and Holly retain **

**Miz and Morrison v Wang Yang and Moore - Jimmy hits a moonsault for the win**

**Batista v Flair (they've done the other two members of Evolution and Flair would want to go out by someone he likes and respects, so Batista's going to be ordered in a match with Flair because we all know he wouldn't do it willingly) - Flair's retiring at Mania, Batista takes the victory, but not a happy one**

* * *

**Inday: Hunter's always gonna be there**

**Vampirenav: I don't know if you've noticed lol, but he has gone pure evil lol**

**Alkira Sonoma: Randy is evil lol**

**Jada951: Hunter's the best when he's a hero and a badass at the same time. And we all knew he was going to pedigree someone that night. He's coming away from Mania as the Champ**

**Spunky-hyper-girl: Randy was just being his evil self lol. I thought the Rakishi thing too about Umaga. **

**Helen Tarnation: That's the way I write it, like it's the real deal. Obviously I know it's scripted, but I write the fiction part of it lol. My plan is to strengthen Haley's friendships with both Maria and Mickie. Maria will be more into it when Mickie's doing her feud with the Glamazon. Candice's hair is definitely verging on Jeff Hardy-ish. I kind of like it. I was so happy when she came out! I've missed her. **

**Nicole: Sure, what's the idea? **

**Jewelgirl04: Cena was kind of retarded Monday Night wasn't he? Lol. How could he not have known that H was gonna pedigree his ass lol. I know I hated that Hornswoggle/Finlay thing, I was screaming for Y2J as I watched it. I hate JBL, he should have stayed on friggen SmackDown**

**Asher02: We'll see ;)**

**Awprncss4386: You're not the only one lol**

**Ilovehbk: I'm not Cena's biggest fan right now either. He keeps stealing Triple H's spotlight, first at the Rumble and then on RAW. stupid ass. **


	53. Always a Hero

Chapter 52:

Have you ever had one of those moments where you're completely controlled by a mixture of love and fear? Fear so powerful for someone you love so much, that it compels you to do just about anything to keep them safe? Even if it's at the risk of your own well being, you'll put everything on the line for that person?

Haley Mariano was having one of those moments. It had been a week since John had broken up with her and since then, they hadn't spoken. Haley clung to the hope that he'd realize the truth; however. She had stayed at the arena after her tag match that night with Candice and watched John's match against Mr. Kennedy, hoping that tonight he might talk to her.

Orton wasn't supposed to be there tonight. He was supposed to be in Chicago, waiting for the rest of the roster to catch up for the latest pay-per-view No Mercy, where he and Cena would be having a Last Man Standing match for the WWE Championship. When Orton had slipped in the ring tonight and RKOed Cena after he secured a victory, Haley knew something was wrong. John was hurt even before Orton's attack; he was clutching his shoulder in pain.

The look in Randy's eyes scared her. He wasn't just going to leave it at an RKO. He was going to make another statement at John's expense. She knew this wasn't going to end well, something in her gut told her that this was going to be really horrible.

So now her feet were carrying her in the direction of the ring. Her legs were pumping as fast as they could possibly go. She had only one destination; to be where she had loathed being for the longest time, standing between Orton and Cena. Her love for John was carrying her there.

The curtain to the stage moved out of her way as though it knew she was supposed to be there. There was a warning cheer from the crowd as she crossed the stage and flew down the ramp. Cena and Orton were in front of the announce table. Cena was down and Orton was in the process of removing the steel steps from the ring to use as a weapon.

John was on his hands and knees when she reached him. He was still cradling his shoulder and was staring up at her in shocked, glazed over eyes. He made a mild sound of protest, but she shook her head and took two steps in front of him so she was once again between him and Orton.

"Randy no!" She hollered, just as the Legend Killer charged with those steel steps in hand.

She lifted her arms as best she could for some sort of shield, before she took the impact of the steps. The force behind it sent her reeling backwards and she was too dazed to brace her fall. She crashed to the matted floor like a lifeless doll. Her vision grew blurry and blacker around the edges.

"Haley?" John's hoarse cry was the last thing she heard before she succumbed to the darkness.

"Haley?" Randy dropped the stairs in shock, as he realized it was not the WWE Champion he had taken out with the steel steps.

Her limbs were spread in awkward angels and her head lolled to the side. She was out cold and there was already bruising forming around her forehead.

"You dumb bastard." Cena's gravelly insult had the red clouding his gaze once again and he continued his assault on the Champ, stepping over Haley's prone form.

Backstage, the Intercontinental Champion dropped his belt in horror. He had been watching the monitor while he packed up his things to head back to the hotel. He had given it his full attention when he noticed Haley running out to the ring and then could only watch as she took the brunt of the steel steps for her ex-boyfriend.

"Haley." Jeff Hardy uttered, before he bolted from his locker room much like she had earlier, in a panicked frenzy for the ring.

He wasn't the only one headed that way; Candice Michelle had frightened tears gleaming in her eyes as she stood anxious in the Gorilla.

"Triple H just pulled a U turn and is on his way back here." She informed him. "I called him when I saw what happened. Oh god, why won't they get her out of there?"

"Cena and Orton are still going at it." Jeff shook his head. "They can't get near her. I'm going down there."

"Jeff, are you insane? Orton will kill you!" Her brown eyes widened.

"I stand a better chance than anyone else." He shrugged. "I'm going to get her out of there, and then we're going to the nearest hospital to get her checked out."

"Be careful." Candice called after him, as Jeff ran through the curtain.

Randy was standing in the ring, gloating over Cena, who was in bad shape at the base of the announce table. Haley lay only a few feet away from him. She hadn't moved since she hit the floor and went out.

Cheers greeted the Intercontinental Champion as he raced towards the ring. Randy whipped around to face him, ready to pounce on the rainbow haired warrior, but Jeff pointed to Haley.

"I'm getting her out of here, don't try and stop me." Jeff shouted to the number one contender, as he went around the ring to the back, where Haley was.

The Legend Killer stayed where he was, but he watched Jeff like a hawk. Jeff bent over Haley to check her over briefly. "Haley?"

She didn't respond to his voice. "I'm going to get you out of here, okay." He continued, sliding one arm under her knees and the other behind her back.

"Hardy." John wheezed, blinking blearily in his direction. "Is she…?"

"I'll take care of her." He told the WWE Champion as he lifted Haley in his arms. She slumped against him in dead weight. He backed away from the ring, keeping his eyes on Randy Orton at all times, while medical personel made their way down the ramp towards him and Haley.

"Help Cena." He told them. "I've got her."

Once Jeff was halfway up the ramp, he turned and hurried backstage as fast as possible. Candice was waiting for him and practically pounced when he appeared.

"Oh god, Haley!" She cried.

"Come on, let's get her to a doctor." Jeff started down the hallway.

"Hunter should be in the parking lot." Candice explained. "He'll drive."

"Great." They power walked toward the parking lot.

"I called the Rock too, he's catching the first flight out. He was so angry." Candice shuddered. "There's going to be some serious hell to pay."

"You can bet on it." Jeff agreed, as Candice opened the doors for him. "If I know the Rock, he's going to be absolutely livid and Hunter too."

"This is so bad, Jeff. I didn't think it would be like this." Candice raced towards the blue sports car that had skidded to a stop near them.

"Nobody did, Orton's officially snapped." Jeff nodded, while Candice hopped in the front seat beside Hunter and he slid into the back with Haley. "Let's just get her to a doctor."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Hunter stepped on the gas. "How's Cena?"

"He's in rough shape." Jeff replied. "But, it's Haley I'm worried about."

"Obviously." Hunter pulled out into traffic. "Anybody call Dwayne?"

"I did." Candice told him. "He's booking a flight right now."

"Good because we have to fly out tomorrow and I do not want her alone." Hunter said in satisfaction.

"We can't just leave her!" Candice protested.

"We don't have a choice, No Mercy is Sunday. Trust me; I don't like it any more than you do." Hunter jerked into the left lane to pass a couple of cars.

"Do you think she's that hurt?" Jeff asked.

"She's got a major concussion. We'll be lucky if she makes it to RAW next week, no way she'll be at No Mercy this year." Hunter shook his head.

"I just hope that's all it is." Candice's voice shook. "She's been through enough."

"I agree with you there." Hunter took a sharp turn. "Almost there."

Jeff cradled Haley's lifeless body against him. When had things gotten so bad?

**A/N: So guess what all you Jeff Hardy fans? You've waited patiently for more Jeff interaction and now here it comes. The next few chapters will have Jeff Hardy goodness! So enjoy.**

**Up Next...a brief interlude with the Rock, Haley defends the Game, Shawn Michaels returns, Candice is injured and a whole lotta drama. **

**Keep on reviewing. Tune in for SmackDown! tomorrow night to support my guy! lol. **

**Fozzy-Floozy: hopefully I'll be right on most of them, thanks for the compliments. **

**Nic-002001: I'm glad you liked it. **

**Jada951: I'm glad you enjoy them, they're fun to write as well. I'll be giving my opinion of SmackDown! tomorrow night. I don't really watch ECW so much. I know what you mean about Taker, it'll be weird without him around, but he's getting up there in age. I think his back is starting to give him issues. I don't think he's retiring at Mania though, so we've still got some time with him and he'll be like Austin, never truly gone. We'll find out the video fiend soon enough**

**Helen Tarnation: Thanks, I'm glad it worked out okay. I wasn't sure how to go about this chapter at first, but I'm happy with it. We're going to learn the video perpertraitor soon enough lol. And, it's not Orton, lol. And yeah, Candice being back will definitely liven up the Women's Division. I think the WWE is trying to promote her as the next Trish Stratus. Anyway, Triple H and aley have plenty of interactions coming up. As for Haley's substitute best friend, you'll find out who that is soon. She'll be close with Maria and Mickie and even form a bond with Ashley, but the closest friend until Candice returns, well, thats a surprise.**

**Asher02: Thanks so much!**

**Awprncss4386: There's plenty of Jeff in the coming chapters!**

**CrazyNation: A fair few chapters left, but they're good ones, promise!**

**IloveHBK: hmmm...maybe, but I kind of thin their original plan was to have Orton lose it at Mania to the Game. **


	54. Down Time

Chapter 53:

"Auntie Haley, look what I can do!" Simone Johnson raced across her backyard, tilting into a rather lopsided cartwheel.

From where she was seated on the back patio, Haley smiled as she watched the little girl perform various gymnastic moves. Who needed to be inside watching TV, when you could be watching an eight year old try her best to cheer you up? Certainly was a lot more heart warming than a soap opera.

"That's great Simone!" Haley clapped for her.

"My girl is going to be a star!" Dwayne proclaimed with pride, as he stepped out onto the patio with two glasses of lemonade. He sat on the end of Haley's lounge chair and handed a Haley a glass.

"How can she not with you for a father?" Haley grinned and took an appreciative sip. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. So how's my other girl holding up?" He pat her knee while keeping one eye on Simone, who was doing round offs in the grass. "Tonight's No Mercy, you disappointed?"

"A little." She shrugged. "I feel bad for John, he had to give up title and go under the knife."

"I don't know why you'd feel bad for that Chump after what he did to you." He shook his head in disgust. "You took a shot to the head for him and he still wouldn't hear you out."

Haley looked down at her lap. "Maybe he just didn't love me like he said he did."

"Now that's just plain impossible." Dwayne lifted her chin up so she'd look at him. "I think he's just being a complete idiot, Haley. You deserve better. I know that things seem really bleak right now. He's going to be gone for at least six months, but this is good for you. Focus on your career, Haley baby and be the girl I know you are."

"It just hurts, Dwayne." She sighed. "My heart's in a million pieces."

"I wish I could make it better, baby." He reached forward and ran a hand over her hair, pausing to trace the now yellowish bruise on her face and then letting it fall on her shoulder. "I'm here for you always, you know that. I know that you're going to come through this. You're strong and you're a fighter."

"He made me happy. I just hate that it got ripped away from me." She brought her hand up and closed her fingers around his wrist. "I'm so lost. If this is what love leads to, then I don't want to fall again."

He pulled her forehead to his. "Don't say that, Haley baby. Remember what I told you in training. The best things don't come without sacrifice and pain. The important thing to remember is to never give up because it will be worth it in the end. There is a man out there, Haley, who's going to see everything I see in you and fall hopelessly in love. He's going to make you happy and there won't be any of this petty drama like there was with Cena."

She smiled weakly. "You know I always trust your advice."

"This time is no different. Take this for what it is, baby, at this point in your life, John Cena is not the guy for you, if he's going to act like a complete Jabroni." He grinned at his joke. "You'll find your way. I believe in you."

"I wouldn't be where I am if you didn't." Haley wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Rocky."

"I love you too, Haley baby." He pulled her to him and returned the embrace.

Haley allowed herself to be held with the comfort of complete safety. This was home, this was family. These were the arms that had always been there whenever she needed them over the years. And now, when she felt like a complete mess, they were still there to pick her up and hold her together.

"Catch me, Daddy!" Simone ran to the two adults, leaping into her father's arms, who had pulled away from Haley just in time to catch her.

"Easy there, Simone." Dwayne placed her on the lounge between them. "You could have taken a header."

"You always catch me, Daddy." Simone stated matter-of-factly, before turning big brown eyes up to Haley. "Auntie Haley, do you really have to go back to work tomorrow? We've been having so much fun!"

Haley cupped the little girl's earnest face in her hand. "You know I love spending time with you, Simone. I'd stay here every day with you if I could, but my work needs me. I need to go out there and make your Daddy proud. I have to be there for my fans too, some of whom are little girls just like you."

"Daddy says you always make him proud, no matter what." Simone smiled in childlike joy. "He hopes I'll grow up to be just like you. That I'll be a good person, graduate college and work hard to reach my dreams."

Haley's eyes locked on Dwayne's over Simone's head. He smiled and nodded in conformation for her. Haley's heart swelled with love.

"That's right, baby." Dwayne kissed the top of Simone's head. "And part of Haley's dream is to be out there on the road and performing."

"Okay." Simone's tone was glum as she admitted defeat. "But you'll come visit again, right?" Her eyes shone with hope.

"Sweetheart, you couldn't keep me away." Haley assured her. "You and your mom and dad are my family. I'm happiest here with all of you."

"We're happy with you too." Simone reached forward and hugged Haley around the middle. "Someday, I'm going to come watch you in the ring."

"I'd love that." Haley smiled brightly as she pulled back. "I'd love for all three of you to be there sometime."

"We will be." Dwayne promised. "Just have to wait a little while for this one to get a bit older."

"But Daddy, I'm turning nine soon. Isn't that old enough?" Simone protested.

Haley chuckled. "We'll talk to Mommy about it, okay Sweetie?"

"Okay." Simone seemed satisfied with that answer, so she stood and went back to her gymnastics on the lawn.

"You really have an amazing life, you know that?" Haley leant her head against Dwayne's shoulder. "You have this wonderful home, a fantastic wife and the most precious daughter."

"You don't need to remind me, Haley baby." Dwayne kissed the crown of her head. "I thank god for it everyday. You forgot something though; I've got this amazing girl who's living up to my name in the business that made me. I thank god for you too."

The corner's of her mouth lifted in another smile. "I thank him for you, everyday. If it weren't for you I'd be on the Indie circuit, or not even, training horses back home in Mass. That's the retirement plan. You made everything possible for me."

"Nah baby that was all you. You have the talent and the drive. I just opened a door, you chose to walk through and make something of it." He gave her a one armed hug. "You just have to keep making something of it. And, you have friends to help you."

"Then how come I feel alone?" She asked.

"Well, I'm a bit offended that comment. I'm sure Candice wouldn't appreciate it either, nor would the other girls you've befriended. Jeff Hardy rushed you to the hospital, I call that a true friend." Dwayne argued. "And, even though we have a lot history, most of it being negative, Triple H has had your back since day one."

"Yeah, he really has." Haley nodded and laughed a little.

"He and I have our issues, but he's the best in the business now that I'm gone." He conceded with a chuckle.

"Ego much?" Haley poked him.

"I'm just saying, it makes me feel a hell of a lot better knowing he's watching out for you there, when I can't. He knows the deal and he's more than capable for taking care of you." Dwayne turned serious. "I'm really grateful to him for that."

"Yeah, me too." She agreed.

"Trust him, Haley." He advised. "He'll know where you're coming from and he'll help you. I want to see you go there tomorrow night and kick some ass."

"I'll do that and more." She promised.

"Good." Dwayne smirked. "How long has it been?"

"Too long." Haley replied with a smile. "Finally, Haley's come back to Monday Night RAW!"

**A/N: Had to throw in a little Rock interlude to soften the coming drama. Enjoy.**

**Okay, I'm disgusted with SmackDown! Right now. Vickie, Chavo and the Big Show should be shot for what they did to Rey Mysterio tonight. He comes out and admits to his hometown that he'll be out for awhile due to a torn biceps that will require surgery. Vickie's still pissed about being caught in the crossfire and makes a match between Rey and Chavo, by some miracle, Rey's able to roll up a victory, but his arm is so swollen and it totally gave out after a 619. Since Chavo couldn't get the job done, the Big Show comes out and stomps on Rey's arm. It made me sick! Especially since Rey's daughter was in the crowd.**

**MVP is a freaking power ranger on crack! His costumes are ridiculous and what the hell is with his breath right strips! Lame! Anyone else notice he's like a mini-Randy Orton on overdrive, constantly proclaiming how great he is and kicking people in the head all the damn time! He's jabbering on about how Batista's win over him is like lightening and doesn't happen twice. My sexy man comes out and gives him three spinebusters in a row on MVP's extremely sore back and then ends him with a mighty Batista Bomb! Yay Baby! I love my baby, yup yup I love my boy. **

**The Great Khali is a waste of air time! All he does is slap people with those giant hands and squeeze heads. He's so retarded that he didn't realize that Kane rolled him back on his shoulders and got a three count. I've gotta say, it was nice seeing the Big Red Machine use some intelligence and creativity here, instead of the usual chokeslam and move on. Kudos to Kane!**

**Chuck Palumbo went psycho again and was relentless on newcomer Matt Jackson, who is a scary lookalike to Matt Hardy. I mean it, he's a scrawnier version of him. Look up the match on Youtube if you can find it. Freaky!**

**I think I speak for everyone in wishing Rey well and a speedy recovery. We'll miss him!**

* * *

**Xtobelovedx: I'm glad you like it. It's always nice to get some praise!**

**68 stones from a broken heart: Don't riot! I'm actually a pretty snappy updater! Glad you're enjoying the story though. **

**Vampirenav: He was really mean. We'll see snippets of his conscience soon enough. **

**Alkira Sonoma: My Animal is coming up soon. I couldn't leave my sexy boy out for long. As for who it's going to be, you'll just have to read to find out. But there's a lot more Jeff Hardy coming up.**

**Inday: She's just a little banged up, nothing too serious. Lol**

**Awprncss4386: Yes, Randy is a nutter, but he'll mellow for a short while in the coming chapters, then be all evil again. **

**Nicole: Thanks. What was your idea for a story btw? Did you want me to write it? Or just post it for you? Let me know, I'm definitely interested. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy (aka IloveHBK? Lol): mhmm…that's true. Him being the Champ is a bit redundant.**

**Asher02: There's plenty of Jeff to come."**

**Jewelgirl04: When I watched the match of John's injury I was freaking out. I was actually yelling at the television. Randy is a big jerk, or at least he has been lately. Cody's going to get some loving in this fic, not from Haley, but from the oh so adorable Mickie James ;)**


	55. Tricky Situations

Chapter 54:

Once again, Haley found herself racing through the backstage area. She had returned to RAW tonight and had come in for the latter half of the show. She had watched the first half in the limo Vince had sent to pick her up from the airport. She had cheered Candice, Mickie and Maria for their victory and knew in her heart that Candice would get her title back after losing it the night before.

Then, everything had gone downhill. The handicap match for the WWE title had ended on a disqualification. Triple H had won the match, but not the title thanks to a timely shot to head with a steel chair by Umaga. She could only watch helplessly as Randy and Umaga double teamed the Game. Randy delivered a devastating RKO before walking off, leaving Triple H down and at the mercy of the monster Umaga.

Watching the hell Hunter had gone through last night had been enough of a horror for her to witness. The Game had shown his heart, competing in three matches. First, he had goaded McMahon and Randy Orton into giving him a title shot, as Vince had just crowned Randy as the new WWE Champion since Cena could no longer compete. Triple H had won the match with a pedigree, making him the new WWE Champion.

Triple H then went on to retain the title in a match against Umaga and it looked as though the stars had shined down upon him. That is, until Randy invoked his rematch clause in the contract. Instead of John Cena, at the end of the night, it had been Randy Orton versus Triple H in a Last Man Standing match for the WWE title. Worn down from his earlier matches, Triple H lost the Last Man Standing match after being RKOed on the announce table.

So tonight, a furious Triple H had invoked his rematch clause, but that bastard McMahon, had made it a Handicap match instead. Triple H would not only face Randy Orton for the WWE title, but Randy had a tag team partner, Umaga.

After Randy left the ring, Umaga continued his merciless assault on the Game. He finishes the job with a Samoan Spike before standing over Triple H and in his own way taunting the fallen King of Kings. He even had the nerve to swipe at the blood on his face, before finally leaving the ring.

Numerous referees and medics rushed to the ring to help the fallen superstar, but Hunter shoved them off, determined to walk back out of the ring. He made it half way up the ramp before collapsing again. They had cut to commercial before Haley could see anymore. Thankfully, they had arrived at the arena shortly afterward.

"Hunter?" Her first emotion was relief, when she rounded a corridor and saw him, then came the anguish when she noticed he still wasn't walking on his own. "Oh my God."

He was clutching at his ribs and limping weakly down the hallway. "Haley, you're back." He managed the smallest of smiles, even though the frost of anger had not melted from his eyes.

They stopped before her and she brought her hand up to touch his face, afraid to touch anywhere else and cause him more pain. "What did they do to you?" Her voice broke.

"Well Umaga sat on me a bunch of times, that's enough to hurt anyone." He attempted a joke, but Haley could feel the fury radiating off him.

"Hey, hey!" Vince McMahon himself strutted up to them. "What's this? What happened? I didn't watch the match?"

"Like Hell you didn't." Haley murmured under her breath. He had probably watched and enjoyed every second.

"What's wrong with him?" Vince turned to ask one of the medics holding Hunter upright.

The temperature seemed to drop several degrees when Triple leveled McMahon with that icy cold, Cerebral Assassin stare. It made lesser men quiver. But, Vince McMahon always did have a backbone and promptly ignored the Game.

"He's in bad shape, Mr. McMahon." The medic explained. "He can barely walk. We need to get him checked out."

"Oh no, don't think you're getting out of the ceremony tonight." Vince growled.

"What?" Haley turned to stare at the Chairman, completely appalled for his lack of compassion.

"I don't care if he has to be carried out on a stretcher." Vince told the medics and referees, before turning to Triple H. "You will go out to the ring, and you will shake the hand of the new Champion and offer him your congratulations. As a matter of fact, you can be first."

"Are you kidding me?!" Haley near shouted, speaking up for the first time. "You sick and twisted son of a bitch! This is one of your top superstars, the reason at least half of those fans are in the stands! He's hurt and he needs medical attention and you're going to treat him like crap after all he's done for this company!"

"Haley." Triple H warned.

"No, I'm not finished yet!" She shook her head. "You put him through three hellacious matches last night. And you know as well as anybody else that Randy Orton cannot beat this man without help. He won after Triple H already had two matches that completely drained him and Hunter still gave him one hell of a fight and if you had made the match one on one tonight, Orton wouldn't have walked away with the belt. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Who do you think you are?" Vince's eyes narrowed at her.

"I'm someone who's not going to stand here while you treat this man like a puppet." She retorted. "If people want to shake the hands of the Champion, they should be lining up right here, shaking hands with the real Champ." Haley turned and took Triple H's hand in hers, giving it a small shake. "Congratulations."

Hunter's eyes defrosted slightly, as he regarded her. He was touched by her display of loyalty. "Haley."

Vince was smirking when she turned back around to face him. "You know Haley, I received an interesting video message on my cell phone a couple weeks back."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I think everyone's seen that by now. I'm glad a video of Randy forcing himself upon me is so amusing."

"No, no. Actually, it just gave me an idea." Vince's eyes glinted dangerously. "Tonight, every superstar must go out and shake Randy Orton's hand and congratulate him. But, I think before that, it would even better for Randy to receive a congratulatory kiss, from you."

"I'd rather kiss Snitsky." Haley snapped.

"Well, what you do on your own time is your business, Ms. Mariano." Vince grinned lecherously. "But tonight, you're on my time. You'll go down to that ring and give Randy Orton a congratulatory kiss, or you'll be fired."

"You can't do that." Triple H grunted.

"I can, and I just did." Vince shot a look at the Game before looking back at Haley. "William Regal and Jonathon Coachman will escort you to the ring when the time comes, just incase you get any ideas." Chuckling to himself, he walked away with that stick up his ass swagger.

Haley clenched her jaw. This was just what she needed. John was probably watching at home and now he was going to see her kiss that slime ball. She could pretty much say goodbye to her relationship with him.

"You shouldn't have done that, Haley." Hunter heaved out. "Now look what happened."

"You're hurt Hunter, I wasn't just going to stand here and let him treat you like crap." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Get him to a doctor." She ordered the medics and referees.

"But Mr. McMahon said…" One of them protested.

"Let me worry about Mr. McMahon, you guys, get this man to a doctor, he's hurt." She cut him off. "Go!"

"Haley." Triple H squirmed slightly.

"I'll handle it. Just go. Don't worry, I'll figure something out." She assured him, while they all hobbled past her.

"All right Haley, look at the mess you've made." She muttered to herself. "Now it's time to clean it up. I so need girl talk." She set of in the direction of the Diva's locker room, hoping to find Candice.

It was going to be a long night that much was sure.

**A/N: This is where things are really going to get interesting. For the next few chapters, Haley's going to be battling several scenarios of depression mixed in with our usual drama. She's going to make some mistakes, learn from them and come back stronger. Some of the mistakes she'll make are minor, some are major, things will really start to look up when we meet her substitute best friend and discover the one behind the video. By the time John makes his return, she'll be lighting up the WWE so get ready. **

**As for our main guys, Jeff is really starting to take a starring role at this point, HBK will deliver his ever so helpful words of wisdom at times, Batista's feelings for Haley will continue to grow, Hunter will really step up for her, Randy will be an antagonist as per usual, John's currently out of the picture and Chris will be joining us soon and all the while, Haley will begin to discover new feelings that have been long hidden from her. **

**So strap on your seatbelts, click it into gear and step on the gas, because it's about to really explode. ENJOY!**

**Vampirenav: I don't even think I can keep track anymore**

**Asher02: Khali is really just a waste of airtime. He doesn't freaking do anything! There are guys in the back who deserve more opportunities out there. According to the website, Gregory Helms is still on the SmackDown roster, where the hell is he? That guy has talent, I'd rather see him wrestle than Khali. Bringing back Billy Kidman would be another huge plus on their roster too. Better than the Punjabi retard anyway. I laugh every time Batista spears him. **

**Jewelgirl04: And here I'd think you'd want John Cena for your birthday. Mine's in March actually, and my best friend asked me what I wanted, I told her that Batista in a bow would suffice. Lol. I've been on the Cody bandwagon myself lately, he's really coming along. **

**Fozzy-Floozy: A lot of people are having that issue lately. Glad you're back though.**

**Nic-002001: Unfortunately, Haley's got a couple of hurdles to overcome in the coming chapters. Batista will be around in time for Survivor Series, and then there will be a lot of Batistaness! I've actually finished this story and we still have a lot of chapters to go, I've got to do some wditing as time goes on to keep in line with the actual timeline, but I should be set now. And yes, I'm currently writing the sequel, which I'm really liking so far. **

**Jessiestar: Jeff's going to be around a lot more ;)**

**Alkira Sonoma: I'm glad you feel that way. I hope everyone thinks so when we find out who it is. **

**Jada951: I think that's the plan for MVP's title. He really looks like a power ranger on crack with that stupid breathe right strip on his nose and he acts like Randy Orton in overdrive, talking about how wonderful he is and kicking people in the head all the damn time. Chuck needs his boyfriend back, remember Billy Gunn? Lol. Cherry is a waste of a contract so is her loser tag team. I like Jimmy and Shannon a lot and Big Daddy V is just disgusting, I liked him better as Viscera. **

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: Him, I see your point. He's a cross between the two of them for me. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I like your new penname. I've disliked Kennedy ever since he took a cheap shot at my baby when he was sitting at the announce table discussing a match. You're right, he is a walking curse. **


	56. Jaw Jacked

Chapter 55:

"You're going to show your respect to the new WWE Champion, RANDY ORTON!" Vince McMahon gestured to the titantron from his spot in the center of the ring. Every RAW superstar stood on the stage, lined up and watching the events unfolding. Some had their arms crossed over their chest, looking like they'd rather eat nails, others stood indifferently, just waiting to get it over with.

_Hey_

The arena darkened and then relit with hues of orange and gold. The titantron screen changed to Randy Orton's. His theme music drowned out the boos of the crowd.

_Hey, nothing you can say_

_Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me_

_Now it's time to shine_

_I'm gonna take what's mine_

_While you're burning inside my light_

He walked out onto the stage with confidence and predatory precision. He was dressed in dress slacks, his Legend Killer t-shirt and sport coat. The WWE Championship was cradled against his shoulder, no longer spinning in the middle like it had with former Champion, John Cena.

He entered the newly decorated ring with arrogance. It was covered with red carpet and a pedestal rose toward the back. He stepped up onto it and posed triumphantly. He jut his chin out in a expression reeked of conceit.

"The WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" Vince announced, holding a hand out in the direction of the Legend Killer, who was receiving a mix of boos and cheers.

"Randy, let me have the honor, of being the very first one, to shake your hand." Vince and Randy shared a brief handshake. "Congratulations."

Randy took the microphone. "Thank you, Mr. McMahon." He glared as a 'you suck' chant rose from the crowd. "As I stand in this ring I can tell you, that there is one absolute truth. No body deserves to be WWE Champion as much as me." He paused to let it sink in.

"Nobody has represented the WWE that has such god given talent. I have the perfect combination of size, speed, strength and skill." He continued. "As I look up on stage, I see a lot of jealous faces, a lot of despair. Because you realize, that this one man dynasty has only just begun! And I will be WWE Champion for a long, long time!"

He said it so firmly; no one doubted he meant it. "I want you to put your feelings aside, put a smile on your face, walk to this ring, shake my hand and say good luck Randy. No, say good luck, Champ."

"All right, let's get this show on the road." Vince took the microphone back. "Now Champ, I hope you don't mind, but I orchestrated a little surprise for you. Not only will you be receiving congratulatory handshakes tonight, but I figured a congratulatory kiss was in order as well."

The audience booed and hissed at his statement. The confrontation between Vince, Triple H and Haley had been aired on the titantron unbeknownst to them, so they already knew what he was talking about.

Randy looked over at the Chairman curiously, but didn't say anything.

"Haley Mariano, get your ass down here!" Vince ordered, walking toward the front of the ring.

Randy's smirk broadened and he licked his lips in anticipation, as Haley's music hit the titantron.

With William Regal holding one arm and Jonathon Coachman holding the other, Haley was literally dragged onto the stage and toward the ramp. She was giving them one hell of a fight to her credit; however.

Halfway down the ramp, Haley managed to jerk her arm enough to turn Coachman into the line of fire. Without hesitation, she rammed her knee upward and into his groin. All the air left his lungs and his face turned purple with pain. He crumpled to the floor, immediately releasing her arm, so she had more to use against William Regal.

"Haley, stop it right now!" Vince bellowed. "If you don't, I'm going to have Randy come out there and drag you into this ring instead."

Regal tried to get a grip on her other arm, but met a fist to the solar plexus instead. It didn't release his grip, but it loosened enough to give her more room to struggle free.

Randy stepped off the pedestal and handed Vince his belt, before stripping off the sport coat. He dropped and rolled out of the ring, marching halfway up the ramp to the brief battle of wills.

With his left arm, he shoved William Regal out of the way, before bending down and hoisting Haley over his right shoulder. Her fists began to pound into his back, but she couldn't get down and cause so much of a fuss anymore.

"Put me down, you no good son of a bitch! I'm not going to kiss you!" She clawed at him, trying to get back on her own two feet.

Just as he was about to turn and carry Haley back into the ring, the titantron changed and three letters flashed across the screen.

_Ah, ah, Shawn! _

_I think I'm cute_

_I know I'm sexy_

_I've got the looks_

_That drives the girls wild_

_I've got the moves_

_That really move 'em_

_I send chills_

_Up and down their spine_

_I'm just a sexy boy_

_SEXY BOY!_

_I'm not your boy toy_

_BOY TOY!_

_I'm just a sexy boy_

_SEXY BOY!_

_I'm not your boy toy_

_BOY TOY!_

The crowd roared in excitement and the superstars on the stage parted like the Dead Sea had for Moses. Randy froze in shock and fear, as he stared upon the stage. Even Haley had ceased her struggles once she registered that theme song.

The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels was back. He walked across the stage and down the ramp with calculation, focused only on the Legend Killer, a man who almost put him on the shelf permanently.

With Haley still on his shoulder, Randy began to slowly back away towards the ring, trying to keep as much distance between himself and the Showstopper as possible. His steps were jerky, as though he had seen a ghost. He was retreating from the slow burning gaze of HBK.

His movement halted when he backed into the ring apron. With his eyes still on Michaels, he squeezed Haley briefly around the waist, before depositing her in a heap outside the ring. He rolled into the ring and took his belt from Vince McMahon.

Haley caught a flash of the Legend as he was hot on Randy's heels. The signature cowboy hat fell into her lap. When Randy attempted a belt shot, Shawn Michael caught him around the waist, spearing him to the crowd and proceeded to hammer away at the head of the WWE Champion.

Haley shakily rose to her feet, the white hat clutched in her fists, just in time to see Randy get super kicked right in the jaw. Shawn Michaels had delivered Sweet Chin Music and the Legend Killer hit the floor completely unconscious seconds afterward.

The ceremony had been ruined by the return of the Legendary Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels. Haley wasn't sure if she could believe it, even with Sexy Boy blasting through the speakers again and Shawn celebrating around the ring, kneeling on the pedestal to praise god.

Looking down at the hat in her hands, an ear to ear grin nearly split Haley's face. Things were turning bright around here again and it seemed like Randy Orton would finally get what he deserved.

Shawn rolled out of the ring and stopped beside her. "Thanks for holding that for me, darlin." He plucked it from her hands and placed it back on his head. "Hope I didn't ruin your romantic moment."

She shook her head and looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "I think my fight earlier showed how much I did not want to kiss him. Thank you, for saving me from that fate."

"No problem, kid." He placed a hand between her shoulder blades and steered her back up the ramp. "Come on, he's not going anywhere for awhile. I jacked his jaw pretty good."

"Well, I'm sure it had a lot of build up behind it." She winked assuredly Jeff, who waited at the top of the ramp. "That was really good to see."

"You're going to see a lot more of it, kid." Shawn nodded in greeting to Jeff, as he stepped back from her. "Because the Heartbreak Kid is back!"

Haley smiled up at Jeff, who put an arm around her shoulders. "Thank God for that!"

**A/N: Shawn's back! Shawn's back lol! I have to say when I watched this, I leapt out of my seat and started cheering like crazy and I sang Sexy Boy for like five hours afterward. Barring Chris Jericho's return, and Triple H's Summerslam return, this was one of my favorite moments of 2007.**

**Anyway, there's still a lot more to come, Some drama, heartache, mistakes and then redemption. All winding down to the big moment. Haley gets her title shot and finds true love. Stay tuned and REVIEW!**

**Amanda x: lol well, it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to, but with Shawn's big return, it couldn't have. **

**Asher02: Thank you so much. I'm trying to make Haley as non mary-sueish as possible. Which is really hard with an OC. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too. **

**Cassymae: If you think this is dramatic, wait until you see what I have in store next lol**

**Nicole: Well here's another update. I'm still waiting to hear about your idea, you have me intrigued.**

**Alkira Sonoma: haha…I'm really not doing too much to make Randy so evil, I'm playing off how evil his storyline already makes him. It's not too hard, since he's such a raging psycho anyway. I'm starting to miss the days he was a face right after he got kicked out of Evolution. **

**Jada951: haha, you crack me up. **

**Jewelgirl04: Hey, don't feel bad, Batista has like 18-19 years on me. Lol and I'm still in love with the man. He's just so sexy it's hard for me to resist. And yeah, he could definitely rip me to shreds ;) lmao**

**68 Stones from a broken heart: you guessed it. Instead of a kiss he got his jaw jacked.**

**Fozzy-Floozy: So how did I do? Not great for Orton, but amusing for the rest of us. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I'm following almost everything to the storyline, so it will definitely be included. **

**Vampirenav: sounds like a plan to me. Hope this satisfies your interest for now ;) **


	57. Quality Time in the Motherland

Chapter 56:

"Well I say, it is good to be in jolly old England, is it not?" Candice Michelle joked in an exaggerated British accent, as she and Haley entered the arena for Monday Night RAW, a week after Shawn Michael's big return.

Haley grinned at her best friend, who had recently gone to the salon for a new hair cut and color. There were no traces of blonde in it anymore, back to the Go Daddy model's natural dark color and it was trimmed in shoulder length layers. Haley too had gotten a trim, but only an inch, so there wasn't as much of a difference. Candice; however, looked great.

"I've never been to the motherland before, so it's great for me." Haley looped her arm through her friend's as they headed to find the Women's locker room.

The trip overseas had done Haley some good. When they weren't working, Haley, Candice, Maria, Mickie, Brian, Cody, Paul and Jeff had gone sight seeing. The fresh air, shopping and general good time with her friends, had lifted Haley's spirits. Especially since she still could not manage to get a phone call into John, to at least see how he was doing.

"Hey girls!" Jeff Hardy fell in step beside the two Divas, a grin spread across his face.

"Hey Jeff." Candice greeted the Intercontinental Champion.

"What's up?" Haley noticed the unusual excitement factor in his face. "You look like Christmas came early?"

"Guess who's a contender to be in the Championship at Cyber Sunday?" Jeff practically shouted in his excitement. "That's main event status."

"No way!" Candice hugged him. "Jeff that's awesome!"

Haley squealed and jumped up and down. "Oh wow, you so deserve it!" She too hugged him once Candice released him. "Congratulations."

"You ladies are going to go online and vote for me, right?" Jeff pressed.

"Duh." Haley rolled her eyes. "Who else would we vote for? Wait, who else is up for it?"

"Kennedy." Jeff listed.

"Ew." Haley scoffed. "You're in."

"Well, my biggest competition would be Shawn Michaels." Jeff argued. "He's going to get a lot of push since he just returned and all."

Candice made a face. "That's true. It's not going to be such an easy in."

"You just have to advertise yourself a little more, Jeff." Haley advised. "You'll win them over. The fans love you."

"Thanks Hales." He rolled his shoulders. "Well, I've got to go get ready. I'm in the first match tonight. Randy Orton's facing all three of his possible contenders and I'm up first."

"Good luck!" Candice waved him off.

"Be careful." Haley warned.

"Will do, you two kick some ass tonight in your tag match." Jeff called back to them, as he jogged down the hall back to his locker room.

"I hope Jeff gets it." Haley said, as they continued towards the Diva's locker room. "He works so hard."

"Yeah." Candice nodded her agreement. "Hey, why isn't Triple H in the running?"

"Hunter's not even here." Haley shook her head. "He's in no condition to wrestle. He might be back next week, but the doctors aren't sure. And, when he does return, I guarantee he'll be more interested in beating the holy hell out of Umaga, than the belt at this point."

"We'll leave that to good old HBK at this point." Candice opened the door labeled Divas and put her stuff down.

"Or Jeff." Haley argued with a smile. "We did just say we'd vote for him."

"And we totally will, but you know the fans are going to want to see Shawn Michaels get his revenge." Candice pointed out. "Randy almost ended his career, his livelihood. That's some major mojo right there. I don't know how well Hardy is going to be able to compete with that."

"You've got a point." Haley conceded. "That and Shawn kind of deserves it too. But, Jeff is my friend and he put himself in danger to save me, so my loyalty lies with him."

"I hate to tell you this, but Shawn kind of saved you too." Candice grinned wickedly at her.

"Candy, shut up!" Haley laughed, pulling her towel out of the gym bag and throwing it at the former Women's champion.

Candice ducked and giggled. "I'm just saying."

"Well stop saying." Haley shot her an amused look. "We've got a match to prepare for."

"Oh please, it's the blonde bimbo and the scream queen, what's to prepare for?" Candice said sarcastically.

"You've got yet another point." Haley smirked. "When did you get so smart anyway?"

"Hey!" Candice made an indignant snort. "I'm very smart, whore."

"You love me." Haley smiled innocently at her. "I'm your bestest friend."

Candice turned serious. "You know I do. It's also really good to see you laughing and joking right now. It's good to see you happy period."

Haley pursed her lips, and then smiled. "How can I not be when I've got friends like you for example looking out for me?"

"You'd probably go insane without me." Candice pulled out her shiny gold wrestling attire. "Go get dressed; we've got some ass to kick.

"You got it." Haley pulled her own wrestling gear out of the bag.

Twenty minutes later, the two Divas were making their way to the gorilla position. Candice wanted her title back, therefore she wore the gold she sought after. Even her robe was a shiny gold color to match the capris and sports top.

Beside her, Haley was in black. She had her black knee high wrestling boots on over black, skinny, Lycra pants and a snug, black cotton wifebeater. Both Divas wore their hair down and straight to their shoulders. They were walking with confidence.

Jillian and Melina were already in the ring when they arrived in the gorilla. Jillian had a microphone in her hand and was telling Lilian Garcia how pathetic her performance last week on RAW, was. Which in all actuality was false, Lilian had been great when she performed a single form her Spanish album that had just released.

Both Haley and Candice cringed when Jillian decided to give them a "real" performance. The blonde bimbo began to belt out "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls in a really off-key voice. The audience began to boo and cover their ears.

"Hit my music!" Candice ordered the stage techs just before Jillian could hit the chorus of the once popular song.

_Oooh, let me show you what love is_

_Let me show you how to move your body_

_Move your body, move your body, move your body_

Haley and Candice leapt onto the stage and were received with grateful cheers from the crowd. They took a moment to salute the fans, before marching down the ramp, slapping palms with the British.

"And their opponents, making their way to the ring, the team of Haley Mariano and Candice Michelle!" Lilian announced their arrival with relief.

_Raise your hands up!_

_Raise your hands up!_

_Raise your hands up!_

"Let's kick some ass!" Candice whooped, as she went around the ring to the steps. She exchanged a brief high five with Lilian before proceeding to the middle of the apron. Haley climbed the turnbuckle to the left of Candice and play punched the air in front of her.

_ALL EYES ON ME!_

Candice whipped open her robe and gyrated her body to the music, while Haley's fists thumped in time with the techno beat.

Haley smiled as she looked out into the sea of faces surrounding them. She was teamed with her best friend and she highly disliked her opponents. She could release all of her aggression her tonight. This match was just what the doctor ordered in terms of healing a broken heart.

**A/N: A cute Haley and Candice friendship chapter, with a little Jeff thrown in. Candice's injury is coming up in two chapters, and I wanted to have one last good moment with them before she disappears for awhile.**

**RAW tonight was pretty good. An improvement from last week's predictability anyway. My prediction of Candice & Maria versus Beth & Melina was dead on, but I didn't think we'd have to wait for Wrestlemania, that means Beth still keeps the title for the fifth pay-per-view in a row. Which kind of sucks in a way as Candice only had it for three. BTW, I was upset that there was no Diva match tonight, Candice just made her return, I wanted to see her in action. **

**The photo-op was pretty funny tonight. Orton's facial expressions made me laugh. He looked intense one minute and then constipated the next. Triple H's smirk just makes me laugh, because you know in his mind he's tooling on everybody in the ring lol. John's still kind of irritating the crap out of me. He didn't appreciate the pedigree he received last week? Everyone knew Triple H would do something like that. It's his own fault he's retarded. And was it just me, or did his butt look larger than it normally does tonight? I think if he starts a feud with someone without involving a title after Mania, I'll like him full time again, although he does look weird making entrances without a belt in his hands. **

**As much as I enjoy watching Cody Rhodes compete, the most entertaining part of the match Hardcore Holly & Cody Rhodes versus Santino Marella and Carlito was King trying to get Maria's attention and he finally did by throwing his crown at her lol! It cost Santino the match and once again Carlito spent more time checking out Maria than anything else. **

**The interaction between Regal and Jericho was hysterical! I laughed during the entire commercial break afterwards. And, I cannot say enough about the match up between Chris and Jeff. I have to say, it's the first time I wanted Jeff to lose in a long time, since Armageddon against Triple H anyway. They both played so well off each other, there was a lot of finesse and skill. Best match of the night in my opinion, hands down. Very well done. Go Y2J! I liked that they ended the match amicably with no hard feelings. **

**So my Ric Flair prediction was wrong partly. It'll be the Legendary Showstopper who ends the career of the Legend. Though, I could have done without the Brokeback Mountain duo's interference before this moment. That will be a match to see, the respect they have for each other is heartwarming. **

**Did anyone else cringe for poor D.H. Smith when he faced Umaga tonight? Poor kid. And ew with the Paul Burchill and Katie Lea segment with Regal. He was like pimping out his sister! I thought he wanted that incestual aspect all to himself. **

**The main event was pretty standard. Kennedy was annoying, but my pick for the best performance tonight. Although, that spinebuster he received at the hands of the Game lit up the ring. Orton didn't really do too much tonight. John actually was pretty decent tonight. His and Triple H's interactions when they tagged each other were funny. But, as for who wrestled the best maneuver wise, I'm giving it to Kennedy, as much as I don't like him, he carried the match tonight. And, even though he mic checked Cena after tapping to an STFU, they shouldn't have played his music, because he ran like a little bitch from Triple H. **

**Anyway, onto you, my lovely reviewers,**

**Fozzy-Floozy: yay, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Asher02: Thanks. HBK is going to Mania to face the Nature Boy, how insane is that going to be?**

**OryonUK: Welcome back, hope you had a good holiday and I'm glad you enjoyed the last few chapters. And don't worry, when this story ends, there is a sequel to look forward to, maybe I'll make it into a trilogy**

**Alkira Sonoma: Yeah, I wish he'd turn face again for a little while to change things up a bit. But alas, he's still the evil one. I totally know its all an act though, after his match at the Supershow I went to, he went out of character and signed autographs for a bit. Triple H did too. **

**Vampirenav: Just you wait until things get really intense, then your curiosity will be peaked lol.**

**Jada951: HBK is facing the Nature Boy at Mania. I'm so torn! Ugh, but yeah, I love that he sings his own theme song!**

**Awprncss4386: thanks so much, glad you liked it. **

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: It is exactly what went down for the most part because I watched a video of the ceremony as I wrote it lol. I didn't want to deviate anymore than necessary because it was such a great moment**

**Jewelgirl04: That's what I keep telling myself in regard to Batista, so what if he could technically be my father age wise ;) I love him. Lol. I agree with you on the John and Cody contrasts. I picture Dave as a red meat kind of guy, which is great for me as I love steak. I hope he likes fish though, being from New England and having relatives in Cape Cod has given me a taste for seafood every once and awhile, not sushi though, I hate it raw, but I do like Grilled or Baked Cod every now and then. Dave's very into working out and I like working on my Cardio, so I guess I can deal with that. I have to say, when I read his book, I like fell in love with him. It's really nice to find a guy so human and admitting openly to his mistakes. It's nuts how much I like a guy I've never even met, but I'm sure you're right there with me in regards to John lol. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I agree that RKO deserved the title for awhile too, it's just that he so boring! All he does if proclaim how freaking great he is and remind us who he has beaten in the past. Let me remind him; however, that he beat Triple H with the help of Umaga. Triple H went through three matches at No Mercy and had to be exhausted and during the rematch, he had Umaga as a tag team partner. That and Randy did not pin Chris Jericho. JBL kicked Chris in the head causing a DQ. So I get mad when he claims how great he is because he beat them. I agree with you on the Edge factor too, I really hate that guy. I found him amusing back in the days of E&C, not so much anymore. As for Haley teaming with Lita and Trish on the 15****th**** Anniversary, it's my creative license to deviate from the storyline, so I can rewrite those chapters and swing that. You've been such a loyal reviewer that I'll do it. So hope you enjoy it when we get to that point. **


	58. Started Off Great

Chapter 57:

_Got you hot flammable like fire_

_Come with me let me take you higher_

_I'm the object of all your desire_

_And your attention is all I require_

_Don't stop now 'cause I'm on a roll_

_Make me go anywhere that you go_

_I'm that dream in your head when you're sleepin'_

_I'm that secret inside that you're keepin' woah-woah_

_You want this don't front qué qué qué pasa_

_Speak up cuál es la cosa_

_Ven aquí let's get closer and closer_

_I say no-oh-oh_

_If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_

_Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh_

_Together we run the show-oh-oh_

The Qwest Center in Omaha, Nebraska erupted into cheers as Haley Mariano's music hit the speakers. Cyber Sunday was a week away and it looked like there would be a Diva tag team match to follow the commercial break they had just taken. Before the commercial, Orton and his three contenders had erupted in mayhem which was a great build up for the tag team match for tonight's main event.

"The following Divas tag team contest is scheduled for one fall; making their way to the ring, the team of Maria and Haley Mariano!" Lilian Garcia announced, as the two Divas appeared on stage.

Maria paused before the ramp blow kisses to the crowd, while Haley saluted the fans beside her. This match wasn't the only Diva action the crowd would see tonight. Former Women's champion Candice Michelle had invoked her rematch clause in a best two out of three pin fall match tonight against the current Women's champion Beth Phoenix. Haley and Maria both wanted to start the night off on a positive note for their friend.

Haley climbed the far right turnbuckle and saluted the fans one last time before her music was replaced by the obnoxious techno of Melina's. Melina and Jillian appeared on stage, as the red carpet rolled out and the paparazzi snapped pictures of the posing Divas.

"And their opponents, making their way to the ring, Jillian Hall and Melina!" Lilian exchanged a brief smile of luck with Haley before ducking out of the ring, as the two vixens entered.

"I'll start Haley." Maria gave Haley's shoulder a brief squeeze.

"Remember what we've been working on; lock your legs around her neck in a head scissors." Haley advised last minute.

"You got it, Coach." Maria winked and turned her attention to the other two Divas, while Haley stepped out onto the apron.

Melina decided to start for her team and wasted little time in talking smack. She twirled a lock of hair around her fingers and bobbed her head like a valley girl, giggling and making retarded faces while blowing kisses to the crowd.

"Keep your cool, Ria." Haley coached, before the two women locked up.

Melina got the upper hand coming out of it, by twisting Maria's shoulder into an arm ringer. She tried to hold Maria in the middle of the ring, while the slightly ditzy Diva outstretched her free arm and dragged Melina toward the ropes.

"That's it, Maria. Come on!" Haley cheered.

"Hold on to her, Melina!" Jillian urged, shooting Haley a dirty look.

Maria got the ropes and used them to flip herself over backwards to untwist her arm. She kept a grip on Melina's wrist and brought her knee into the former champion's mid section. She didn't pause and Irish whipped Melina into the turnbuckle.

"Running clothesline!" Haley suggested.

Maria took her advice and with a half yell, charged forward, clotheslining Melina against the turnbuckle. Melina shrieked and fell onto her ass, her head lolled against the bottom turnbuckle.

"Yee-haw!" Maria leapt in a circle, twirling an arm above her head like she would a lasso.

"Ride 'em, cowgirl!" Haley let out a wolf whistle, as Maria pounced on Melina in a bronco buster, much to the amusement of the crowd.

The two women exchanged blows in the middle of the ring again, before Melina Irish whipped Maria into the far ropes. Haley could practically see the gears in Maria's head turning as she prepared to counter with a head scissors that they had been working on over the past week.

Or at least she would have had Jillian not grabbed her by the hair. Maria yelped in pain, before throwing an elbow back into the face of the singer wannabe. Jillian teetered on the edge of the apron for a moment, but managed to stay on.

The distraction bought the veteran Melina enough time though and she slid between Maria's legs out of the ring. She turned and yanked Maria's feet out from under her so she hit face first into the canvas. The vicious Diva slid back into the ring and stomped on Maria's lower back.

The momentum had shifted and now Melina was dragging Maria up by the arms and shoving her towards their corner. She made a quick tag to Jillian before holding Maria up in front of the turnbuckle Jillian began to climb.

"Maria move!" Haley ordered frantically.

She wasn't sure how she did it, but Maria managed to duck out of the way just as Jillian leapt from the top turnbuckle so that it was Melina who got cross-bodied instead. Maria made a dash for her own corner, needing a hot tag.

"With partners like that, who needs enemies?" Haley smirked as Maria's hand made contact with hers.

Jillian stood and looked at Melina in shock at what she had just done, not paying attention to Haley who had entered the ring as the new legal man. Haley was determined to light the place up and the pace had already quickened.

"Ah!" Jillian turned to meet a Thez Press takedown, and then another one when she stumbled back to her feet.

Haley kicked Jillian in the sternum when she rose again and went for an Irish whip, which got reversed so it was Haley who went into the ropes instead. This time, the head scissor came into play and Jillian found herself flipped onto her head instead of the clothesline she had been intending.

"Whoo!" Haley took a moment to celebrate with the crowd, before turning back to the task at hand.

She grinned when all of a sudden Maria flew past her to spear Melina, who tried to cheap shot Haley and the two women rolled out of the ring.

"It's comet time!" Haley pointed to the turnbuckle, which got a rousing approval from the crowd.

Jillian howled and charged Haley, who seized her around the middle and reversed the momentum into a spinebuster. Without any hesitation Haley slipped through the ropes and began to climb to the top turnbuckle.

"Ah!" She posed on the top pad, before leaping off into a comet. She rolled back onto her haunches and made the cover, tasting victory.

"One…two…three." Jack Doane slapped the canvas three times. "Ring the bell!"

_I say no-oh-oh_

_If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_

_Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh_

_Together we run the show-oh-oh_

_Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready?_

_Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready? _

_One hundred percent? _

_I say no-oh-oh_

_If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_

_Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh_

_Together we run the show-oh-oh_

"Here are your winners, Maria and Haley Mariano!" Lilian announced as the bell rang and Haley's music hit the speakers.

"Just what I needed." Haley laughed, as Maria hugged her around the middle. "Great job out here, Maria!"

"Thanks!" The ditzy Diva's eyes were sparkling with happiness. "Thanks for the coaching too."

"You're welcome." Haley reached for Maria's wrist so the two could hold their arms up victoriously. "Let's hope Candice is just as lucky as we were!"

**A/N: So, a last moment of glory before Haley's depression sets in. We're almost going to be seeing a darker side of Haley in the coming chapters.**

**Nic-002001: Thanks babe. I know, when I saw that I broke 500 I was amazed, you guys are really great, you know that. It really motivates me to keep writing. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Vampirenav: Well, after Candice's injury, Haley's going to be struggling to find herself and that always leads to mistakes, drama and tears. But, she will find redemption and come back stronger. Stay tuned. **

**OryonUK: I'm definitely thinking along the lines of the trilogy. There will definitely be a sequel, I'm writing it now actually. Hope you continue to read and review lol. **

**Asher02: Thanks unfortunately, Candice gets injured in the next chapter, so we'll be taking a hiatus from the Candice/Haley friendship afterwards, but I wrote in a very good substitute best friend to come in a save the day. **

**Alkira Sonoma: It's all good. Glad you liked it. **

**Jada951: I do like John Cena, don't get me wrong. It just irritates me that he's coming for the title so quickly because he's headlined the last four Wrestlemanias in the row. I have a huge amount of respect for Ric Flair, just because of all he's done. I'm not a true fan, but I really respect him. I respect Kennedy and what he does for the business, but I still dislike him too so…meh. JBL was only cool when he was Bradshaw of the APA. Otherwise, he's awful and needs new ring attire, no one wants to see his flab. As for the Hornswoggle/Finlay thing, well, I kind of guessed that awhile back. And yes, Triple H is the very best! Lol. **

**Sideways Anger: I'm actually building a separate website for my fanfics as well. And I plan to blog all my thoughts on every RAW, SmackDown and PPV lol. So feel free to check it out once it's finished. I'll post it in my profile. I think the Maria/Santino tension is going to erupt into a feud between Santino and Carlito, because Mr. Caribbean Cool spends more time checking her out than anything else. And yes, the Y2J/Regal segment was hilarious and the match between Chris and Jeff that followed was incredible. My pick for match of the night!**

**Inday: Jeff deserves it:D**

**Jewelgirl04: I did, I thought his butt looking freaking huge last night! His segment with Triple H was classic. Both of them were trying to be so badass it made me laugh. And I have to say, John and his dimples get me every time! Lol. Mr. Kennedy is prone to injuring a lot of people. He irritated Batista's repaired biceps. He injured Cena and Lashley. He was also the last person Eddie wrestled. He makes me nervous when he's in the ring with my favorite superstars. I was so worried about poor Ric t No Way Out. As for young Cody, he'll get the pin soon enough. What he needs to do is get a kick ass finisher, other than a DDT or Bulldog. Good luck with decorating your locker!**

**ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram: Well, I'm glad you got an internet connection back. I'm with you on the Jeff vs Chris match. The last time I wanted Jeff to lose was back at Armgeddon against HHH, but even that was rare. But, I just love Chris and am so glad the WWE got their heads out of their asses and brought him back that I wanted him in the Money in the Bank so badly! He needs another title shot. JB Fucking L screwed him out of the last one!**

**I Luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I know, Batista actually addressed that behavior in his book and the last outside interview I saw him in. He says that he's acts almost unapproachable because half the time he's out in public he has somewhere he needs to be or he's already running late. He says he likes to spend time talking with his fans and stuff, so he'd be delayed for like an hour or so if he spent as much time with the fans as he'd like to. I mean, it makes sense to me. I'd try to be unapproachable if I was so easily recognized and got interrupted if I was on a schedule all the time. But, that's just my opinion. **

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: Haley's loyalty card consists of Candice, Mickie, Maria, Torrie and Michelle for the Divas. Hunter, Shawn, Jeff, Dave, Chris and Rey for the Superstars. Randy and John do the good list, then shit list thing lol. I hope I didn't spoil RAW too much for you. **


	59. Ended in Disaster

Chapter 58:

"Candice!" Haley slid into the ring at an alarming speed.

The former Women's Champion was surrounded by various medics, EMTs and a couple of other referees. She had just taken a hard fall from the top rope thanks to Beth Phoenix and after the Glamazon left the ring, the referee had called for medical attention.

Haley had beaten the stretcher down to the ring. "What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

Mike Chioda stood and blocked Haley from getting any closer. "They need room, Haley."

"Oh my god, she's really hurt!" Haley tired to see around him. "Candy!"

"They're going to get her to the hospital, Haley." Mike tried to assure, but Haley merely shoved around him and dropped to her knees beside her friend.

"Candice?" Haley kneeled by Candice's shoulder and gently brushed the hair off her face. "You with me?"

"Haley?" Candice blinked, but her gaze was glazed over. "My shoulder hurts really bad!"

"We're going to take you to the hospital, babe. Just lie still, they're bringing in a backboard." Haley stroked a hand through her hair.

"Oh my God, my career. What if my career is over?" Tears pooled in Candice's brown eyes and they mirrored in Haley's.

"Don't think like that, Candy. You're going to be okay. You have to be." Haley blinked back her own tears and continued to sooth.

The medics brought the backboard into the ring and lowered it beside the fallen former champion. "We're going to move you on three, Candice. Try to hold as still as possible."

"Haley, come with me." Candice practically begged. "I don't want to go alone."

"I'll be right with you, Candice, just like you have been for me." Haley promised, as they lifted her friend onto the backboard and began to strap her in. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Haley, what am I going to do if my career is over?" Candice sobbed.

"It's not over, Candice." Haley scooted closer and squeezed her hand. "Don't think the worst. You're going to be okay, remember what I told you about heart."

"I've got a huge amount of it and I never say die." Candice repeated shakily.

"Exactly." Haley nodded, following as they moved Candice out of the ring and onto the gurney. "You're going to be okay, Candice. Never say die."

She moved with the EMTs as they wheeled Candice out the arena through overwhelming applause. She kept up when they rushed her through the backstage hallways and out into an ambulance. Haley hopped in without a second though, not breaking her promise to stay with Candice the entire trip.

The only time she did was when they finally reached the hospital and they rushed Candice in for x-rays. Haley could only call out words of encouragement, before she disappeared behind swinging doors and Haley was left to wait in the uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Jeff Hardy sat down beside Haley in the waiting room, handing her a paper cup filled with coffee. It was god-awful coffee, but he figured she could use the caffeine.

Haley had been staring holes into the tiled floor and tears stained her face. The worry for her best friend was written all over her. "No word yet, the more time they're back there, the more I think something is really wrong."

Jeff put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "Don't think like that. She's a fighter. She'll be okay."

"She was so scared, Jeff." Haley shook her head. "Since I've met her, Candice has always been this bright, positive person, so full of love. She took me under her wing the moment we met. Tonight she was so scared; all she could think about is her career. What if it is over, Jeff? She's my best friend. What am I supposed to do without her?"

"Hey, she's going to be okay, I promise." Jeff turned his head to kiss her temple. "You said so yourself, she never says die.

"Haley Mariano?" Dr. Carter, a tall, wiry man in his late forties came through the swinging doors holding a clipboard.

"I'm right here." Haley and Jeff stood quickly. "How is she?"

"The good news is, she's going to be just fine and she will get back in the ring. She suffered a broken clavicle, which is her collarbone." Dr. Carter informed them.

"So what does that mean?" Haley asked.

"Candice needs about six to eight weeks to recuperate." He expanded. "The fracture will heal in about four to six weeks and then she'll need another two in physical therapy before she'll be back in the ring, at the most we're looking at twelve weeks, but she's young and strong, so I don't see why she shouldn't be back in eight weeks."

"That's two months, three if she doesn't heal quickly." Haley exchanged a glance with Jeff. "At least it's not permanent."

"Yeah because we have enough guys out on injury." Jeff sighed. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Can we see her?" Haley asked.

"She's currently resting from the pain medication we gave her. She'll sleep through the night. I suggest you two head home get some sleep and come back in the morning." Dr. Carter advised. "It's been a long night, and you're both on your faces. You'll do her no good if you don't take care of yourselves."

"All right." Haley nodded.

"Visiting hours start at eight in the morning, she'll probably be awake by then." Dr. Carter told them. "Goodnight." He turned and walked back through the swinging doors.

"Come on." Jeff put his arm back around her shoulders. "Let's head back to the hotel, Hunter's worried about you."

"Oh no." Haley winced. "All of our stuff is at the arena and it's closed by now."

"Hey, don't worry. I got yours and Candice's gear in my car, Mickie packed it all up for you. She also turned in your rental car and caught a ride back to the hotel with Maria and Brian." Jeff gave her shoulders a squeeze. "No worries, I took care of everything."

She sighed in relief. "Thanks Jeff, you're a true pal. I almost freaked."

"Yeah well, you've done enough of that tonight." Jeff led her out of the hospital. "Hunter's going to drive you back here in the morning and then he'll take you to the airport with him. We already called Candice's mom and she's coming out to get her and take home to Milwaukee for a bit when she's released."

"I can't just leave her here, Jeff." Haley rubbed a hand over her face.

"You can't miss Cyber Sunday either, babe. You missed No Mercy due to your own injury; McMahon's not going to let you out of a pay-per-view. She'll understand, I promise. She felt the same way about leaving you for No Mercy. Her mom's coming for her, just like Dwayne came for you." He opened the passenger door and helped her in. "I don't want to leave her either, but in McMahon's eyes, the show must go on."

"This really sucks." Haley's waterworks started again. "How am I going to get through the next few months without her."

"You'll find a way, Haley. I thought the same thing about my brother whenever we were separated." He started the car up. "It'll be okay."

"Well, I'm calling William Regal in the morning. Next week, I'm going to kill Beth Phoenix." Haley stated firmly. "That Manazon messed with the wrong set of friends."

**A/N: And the downward spiral begins. The good thing is that Jeff can have a bigger role now! But things are still going from bad to worse for Haley and you'll find out why in the coming chapters. **

**Fozzy-Floozy: Thanks, I'm trying ;)**

**Vampirenav: you know you never have to wait too long with me ;)**

**Jada951: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. **

**Jewelgirl04: Nope, you weren't being crazy, I noticed too. You know what would even be good for Cody's finisher is to even do a variation on a DDT. Like maybe a Tornado DDT like Mickie does, or an Implant, Spike or something. Maybe he should sit down with Jeff and use some of his moves. Jeff isn't big for all those power moves either, but he's got the speed thing down. I can't picture Cody flying around the same way, but the Twist of Fate is a variation of a swinging neckbreaker. Haley's darkside will be interesting, much like Jessica's. She's not perfect and has human faults like the rest of us. I cannot wait for your update, I'm dying here lol. **

**OryonUK: Let me finish the sequel and then see where to go from there. I just came up with the main plot for the Sequel and man, it's going to be insane! I'm pumped. **

**Alkira Sonoma: I'm glad I entertained you so much lol. Thanks for the compliment, I tried to make Haley as non mary-sueish as possible. I'm glad everyone seems to like her so much.**

**Pinktink79: You know, before I post, I read through every chapter to check and stuff and I always catch stuff once it's already posted lol. Hopefully it's not too bad. I'm glad you like the story though. **

**Inday: lol…had to create a bit more of a bond with Maria and Haley**

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: I know right? I'd love to have all those people surrounding me too, but then again, some are close than others. **

**Sideways Anger: Well, I love to talk wrestling lol. So you're more than welcome to talk about it with me! I don't have many female friends to vent about it with either, that's why I post my thoughts here for everyone to read. It's fun. I'll let you know about the website as soon as its posted. I'm even giving portions of it to Haley, lol, since there will be a sequel to this fic. She's got her own written article, profile and a photo page of her friends and family so far. And, I'm still not done yet lol. **

**Asher02: Yeah, I'm sad to see her go. I missed her tons while she was out on injury and am so glad she's back. I love Mickie, don't get me wrong, but we need to break it up more often and now that she's back it'll even the score. I'm glad you like my AN's too. I'm actually putting together a separate site for my fanfictions too, and it'll have a blog of my thoughts on every RAW, SmackDown and PPV from here on out. I'll post the link in my profile once it's done. I'm even letting Haley have some of the site too since I'm working on the sequel for this fic. She has her own written article, profile and photo page of her friends and family so far. I'm not done yet, but I'll let everyone know when it's completed. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Yeah, I can probably do that. I haven't sat down and redone that chapter yet and I like your idea. Since Katie Lea actually didn't debut then, I can't use her, but Molly Holly was at the 15****th**** Anniversary so she's useable and I've seen Katie's OVW matchs, Molly's better lol. So I'll throw her in as well. I'll figure it out. **


	60. Revenge is Not So Sweet

Chapter 59:

The lights flickered across the stage and the eerie music of the Glamazon covered any noise from the crowd, as the new WWE Women's Champion made her third appearance of the night.

"The following Diva's contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring from Buffalo, New York, the WWE Women's Champion, Beth Phoenix, the Glamazon." Lilian Garcia announced, as the powerhouse Diva sat on the corner turnbuckle, posing with her belt.

"Well King, this is the third time we've seen the Glamazon tonight. First, she came out and made an uncalled for attack on the winner of the Divas Halloween Battle Royal, Kelly Kelly. Just look at this footage here." JR's voice commented as tape from earlier that night rolled across the titantron and the viewer's television screen at home.

"And then, later on Beth Phoenix did an interview, claiming she was the most powerful force in the Women's Division today and that poor Candice Michelle, who's suffering a broken clavicle, got precisely what she deserved. Beth Phoenix said she's happy she crushed the dreams of the former Women's Champion." King shook his head in pity.

"Candice Michelle will be out for six to eight weeks, folks." JR added. "And I can tell you right now, that there is one young lady backstage who is not pleased with the actions of Beth Phoenix in regards to Candice. The young rookie Haley Mariano came running down to the ring as soon as she knew Candice was badly hurt and stayed with her friend until the early hours of the morning at the hospital. Haley asked William Regal for this match tonight, just before our main event, because she wanted revenge for her best friend."

_Got you hot flammable like fire_

_Come with me let me take you higher_

_I'm the object of all your desire_

_And your attention is all I require_

_Don't stop now 'cause I'm on a roll_

_Make me go anywhere that you go_

_I'm that dream in your head when you're sleepin'_

_I'm that secret inside that you're keepin' woah-woah_

_You want this don't front qué qué qué pasa_

_Speak up cuál es la cosa_

_Ven aquí let's get closer and closer_

_I say no-oh-oh_

_If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_

_Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh_

_Together we run the show-oh-oh_

"And her opponent, making her way to the ring from Boston, Massachusetts, Haley Mariano!" Lilian exited the ring once she noticed Haley's expression when the young Diva came on stage.

Haley was in red tonight, for her fury. Red pants, a red spandex tank top that split down the middle with black ribbon lacing up the front and black boots. She didn't pose on the stage and salute the fans like she usually did. She didn't even mock punch the air in front of her. She was marching down the ramp, anger building with every stride.

She had consoled Candice on the phone for the past week, as the distraught Diva was rightfully upset at being out for the next few months. That made Haley angry enough to ask for the match, but watching the interview Beth gave earlier and the horrible things she said about Candice, made Haley see red.

She entered the ring and went right up to Beth Phoenix instead of going to the turnbuckle and saluting the fans. Everyone in that arena knew she pissed beyond belief now. She didn't even flinch when the Glamazon towered over her and tried to be intimidating. There was too much anger for Haley to even be scared.

"Well Haley's showing no intimidation here, King." JR felt his heart warm for the young woman. "You've got to wonder what's going through her mind as she looks at the woman who nearly put her best friend out of commission."

"You can tell Haley's not in a happy mood tonight." King agreed. "She didn't smile and play to the crowd like she normally does. She's holding a burning stare with the Women's Champion. I don't think I like seeing a frown on her pretty face."

Mike Chioda called for the bell, but the two women continued to stare at each other for a few moments. Fire could practically been seen burning in Haley's eyes as she slapped the taste right out of Beth Phoenix's mouth. There was so much force behind it that the Glamazon was even jerked off her feet a little bit.

The crowd 'ohed' at the impact, which only propelled Haley further. She continued her assault with numerous blows to the head and shoulders. Her anger and need for revenge driving each shot home.

She pulled Beth into a side headlock, keeping her grip tight around the blonde's head. Using that superior upper body strength, Beth merely lifted Haley up and launched her across the canvas, so she could regroup. Haley scrambled back to her feet, turned and charged back to her opponent, but Beth nailed her with a clothesline that took the wind right out of her.

Beth bent over Haley to drag her back up to her feet, but met with a boot to the midsection instead. Haley kicked out at the back of her knee next, and then another kick to the sternum. She added another fist to the shoulder, which caused Beth to hunch a little, so Haley went for the high kick.

Beth caught Haley's foot before it made contact. But Haley wasn't tapped out yet. She leapt up off her base foot and nailed an enziguri right to the back of the head. The crowd cheered, as the Women's Champion slumped to the canvas and Haley made the cover.

"ONE…TWO…!" They counted with the ref and then groaned along with Haley as the Glamazon kicked out.

"What an amazing offense we're seeing here by the rookie, Haley Mariano!" JR praised. "Her anger and love for her best friend is really pushing her here!"

"Look at Haley go…whoa!" King cheered. "Haley's my new hero!"

Haley had just been Irish whipped into a turnbuckle, and when Beth had charged after her, she had lifted herself up and over the head of the Glamazon. She took a page out of Candice's book and grabbed Beth by the hair, sitting down in a v position so that Beth's entire back slammed into the canvas, with the back of her head taking the brunt of the fall.

"Ah!" Haley followed the move up with a spinning heel kick. Then went for a cover, but again, the Glamazon kicked out.

Haley charged again, Beth gave her a solid hip check that dropped her down to one knee. When Beth grabbed her by the arms to pull her back up, Haley grabbed the back of her neck and sat down again with an effective jaw breaker.

Using the momentum she had built, Haley backed into the ropes and bounced off of them. Just as she reached Beth, she leapt up with the intention of locking in a head scissors, but the Glamazon turned her flip into a tilt-o-whirl backbreaker.

Haley collapsed face first into the canvas, as pain throbbed along her lower back, when Beth's knee had just slammed. The Glamazon had enough of Haley's offense and lifted Haley up into the Flight of the Phoenix, which is a double chicken wing lift.

The Women's Champion shoved Haley away from her chest and released the hold, so that Haley took a hard fall into the mat below. The rookie saw stars for a moment.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" Beth roared, as she fisted her hands in Haley's hair. "Candice learned the hard way what it's like to mess with Glamazon. She got what she deserved and now, so will you."

Beth draped one of Haley's arms over her shoulders and hooked the rookie's knee. She lifted Haley up in a delayed Fisherman's suplex, slamming Haley back into the mat with a huge amount of force.

Beth Phoenix made a nonchalant cover. In three seconds it was over and Mike Chioda called for the bell. Beth's music played again, but she made no move to leave the ring. Instead, she stared down at Haley's body curiously.

"Leave her alone, Beth. You won the match." Mike Chioda warned.

"I think one more time, should really send the message across." Beth grabbed Haley again by the hair and pulled her up.

"Oh now don't do this!" JR exclaimed. "That poor young woman just went through enough. This is unnecessary!"

Beth lifted Haley into another delayed Fisherman's suplex and this time slammed her into the mat with everything she had. The sick thud Haley's body made when it hit the canvas echoed through the arena and had the fans booing loudly.

Taking her belt, Beth left the ring. A gloating smirk crossed her face as she watched Chioda bend over Haley, who hadn't moved since the first suplex.

Jeff Hardy's music hit the titantron for the third time that night and the Women's Champion took an alternate route backstage. The Intercontinental Champion bolted down the ramp and into the ring to check on his friend.

"Haley?" He dropped to his knees beside her, relief coming through when he realized that she was coming around.

"I lost, didn't I?" Haley winced.

"Yeah." Jeff helped her out of the ring and then lifted her bridal style. "I've got her. She's okay!" He yelled to the fans who were all watching them in concern.

"You did great though." Jeff assured her as he carried her up the ramp. "You'll get her next time."

**A/N: Like I said, big downfall. **

**Awprncss4386: lol, drink a little too much last night? Don't worry, you're making sense to me. **

**Nic-002001: there will be more than just one final meeting between John and Haley. They're still on the same Brand, so she'll never be completely rid of him. **

**OryonUK: lol, I didn't think you were rushing me at all. If it piques your interest at all, I have another fic with another OC that I'm going to post very soon. It doesn't run as current as this one. It actually starts back in 1999 and goes to 2001. It's shorter than this one because it's more of a developmental fic than anything, but I love it! Its sequel is the real juicy one, starting right in time for Evolution. So hopefully that'll entertain you as well. It's on a different angle, but still good. **

**Vampirenav: you crack me up lol**

**Fozzy-Floozy: Randy's coming up after one more chapter.**

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: I'm glad the emotion came through. Jeff's going to be around for quite a lot of events from now on, lol. **

**Jada951: I'm glad you like it. I figured it would take a lot for Haley's resolve to really break. I think breaking up with John, Candice's injury and being away from Dwayne really set the stage. **

**Pinktink79: I'm so glad you think so. I love when people enjoy my work. I'm going to post another fic with a different OC soon, so stay tuned. **

**Sideways Anger: Ugh, the site is so time consuming, but I really enjoy doing it and it's coming out great so far! Haley will be okay, because we've got a substitute best friend who's really going to help her out coming up soon. **

**Nicole: thanks, I'm really glad you like it. **

**Jewelgirl04: Aw, such a tease lol! I cannot wait to read it! I like your idea for Cody's finisher too. As for calling that number, go for it! Lol. His ass is already big, they don't need to put emphasis on it. Even though I think his bubble butt is kind of cute lol. **

**Asher02: Thanks. I'm so pumped Candice is pumped and she's going to Mania, she's earned it. And, I've got plenty of idea rolling. **

**Chosen1: I know, but I'm not falling everyone's history verbatim. Candice is married too, but in my fic she's not, so…**

**Xtobelovedx: sorry, lol. But hey, it's worth the wait right?**

**Jessiestarr: I love their friendship too, it was hard keeping her out of the chapters, because so much goes on and Candice is Haley's go-to girl. **

**Cassymae: It's not good, at first**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I never said she was, I just liked Molly's style better in comparison. **


	61. Is Anything Going to Go Right?

Chapter 60:

Haley grinned proudly as she examined her outfit in the mirror. In honor of Degeneration X's one night only reunion, Hunter had brought her a black t-shirt with neon green DX slashed across the chest. Haley had hemmed the bottom up so that her midriff was bared. She had even found a pair of neon green, skinny Lycra pants to wear with her black boots.

"Go out there and do DX proud." Hunter squeezed her shoulder, as he walked with her to the Gorilla position. "Forget about your match last week, tonight you're facing Jillian and we know you can do this."

Haley grinned at him. "You got it."

"Forget about Beth Phoenix, put Candice to the back of your mind and don't even think about Cena." Hunter gave his last words of wisdom as Haley's music hit the airwaves, effectively cutting of Jillian's latest singing attempt.

_Got you hot flammable like fire_

_Come with me let me take you higher_

_I'm the object of all your desire_

_And your attention is all I require_

_Don't stop now 'cause I'm on a roll_

_Make me go anywhere that you go_

_I'm that dream in your head when you're sleepin'_

_I'm that secret inside that you're keepin' woah-woah_

_You want this don't front qué qué qué pasa_

_Speak up cuál es la cosa_

_Ven aquí let's get closer and closer_

_I say no-oh-oh_

_If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh_

_Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh_

_Together we run the show-oh-oh_

Haley went through the motions of saluting the fans and exchanging high fives as she made her way to the ring. The thing is, that before Hunter had said anything she hadn't been thinking about her best friend and her former boyfriend. In fact, she had been in lively spirits due to the funny promo Hunter and Shawn had opened the show with.

Now she felt heavier as she slid into the ring and scaled the far right turnbuckle. It had been a lot lonelier backstage without Candice around and as much as Haley loved Mickie and Maria, it didn't compare to her best friend. Haley was now without a roommate as well, since both Candice and her ex-boyfriend were out on injury.

John still wasn't taking any of her phone calls or replying to emails. He had cut off all forms of communication with her, effectively cutting her off from him. She knew it was a safe bet to believe her relationship with him was over. It didn't do anything to help the pain she felt at losing him, especially over some stupid video.

Jillian took advantage of Haley's distraction by attacking the rookie Diva from behind once she had dropped off the turnbuckle. Jillian grabbed Haley by the hair and planted her face first into that same turnbuckle.

Referee Marty Elias called for the bell to officially start the match, before yelling at Jillian to get Haley out of the corner. Jillian simply put Haley in a full nelson and slammed her down to the canvas.

Haley lay dazed for moment, cursing herself for being distracted, while Jillian began to climb the turnbuckle to use a 450 splash. Just as Jillian made her leap, flipping in the air, Haley moved so the blonde bimbo met the canvas rather than Haley on the landing.

Using the ropes for aid, Haley pulled herself back to her feet. Fixing Jillian with a glare, she made a decision. She had avoided using this move because of whom she learned it from. But it was a useful maneuver in her arsenal and she really felt like using it.

Jillian stumbled around to receive two boots to the chest. Haley had just leapt into a powerful standing dropkick that had been building up for months. The blonde flew backwards and through the ropes to the floor below.

With a shriek of pain and outrage, Jillian clambered back to her feet and climbed up onto the apron just in time for Haley to throw her the rest of the way over the ropes by the hair. Haley continued her assault with a snapmare takeover and a running dropkick. She made a cover, but the off-key blonde kicked out at two.

The blonde came back with a couple of forearm shots to Haley's face. She kneed Haley right in the ribs, before gripping Haley by the wrist and Irish whipping her in the ropes in front of the announce table.

Haley turned in mid-stride so that it was her back made contact with the ropes and pushed her forward on the return. A step away from Jillian, Haley propelled her legs up and around the blonde's neck, so that her upper body rotated downward like a pendulum. This action caused Jillian to be flipped forward head first into the canvas from Haley's head scissors takedown.

Haley's legs released Jillian so that she somersaulted across the match right back up to her feet. The crowd cheered her efforts, while Jillian tried to figure out where she was from Haley's latest attack.

Haley scanned the crowd before her; many of them were dressed in black and green like she was to honor the original troublemakers that were DX. There were other banners waving with the extreme logos of Jeff Hardy. Some of the loyal fans still carried Cena merchandise, which tugged at her heart.

The ever faithful sign guy, Rick, with his signature red hat and Elvis style work shirt was waving a sign at her, asking her to please drop the restraining order. It made her smile and wink at him, before she started to turn around and finish the match.

A flash of movement on the stage caught her eye that made her pause. When she recognized the figure, white hot anger surged through her and had her marching to the ropes and using the Rock's hand motion of 'Just Bring It'.

Beth Phoenix waltzed nonchalantly down the ramp, holding the title just above her head. Her presence had caused the crowd to begin booing and jeering wildly. But, the Glamazon merely smirked as she came closer to the apron, taking her sweet time in getting there.

Suddenly, a hand shot through Haley's legs and up towards her torso. Jillian once again took advantage of Haley's distraction and used her strength to flip Haley over and roll the rookie back onto her shoulders.

Haley struggled to power out of the hold, knowing if it took her longer than three seconds to get her shoulders up, that match would be over. And, she would lose to Jillian freaking Hall.

Marty Elias immediately dropped to the mat. "One…two…three!"

As the referee's hand made contact with the third slap to the canvas, Haley powered out of the roll up, but it was too late. Jillian scrambled out of the ring to the safety behind Beth Phoenix, as Haley rolled back to her feet.

"Here is your winner, Jillian Hall!" Lilian Garcia announced, as for second week in a row, Haley lost a match.

Beth Phoenix grinned wickedly and held Jillian's wrist up to help the other blonde celebrate her victory.

Haley looked up at the two women in disbelief as it finally hit her. Jillian had gotten her down for the three seconds necessary and won the match.

"Yeah!" Jillian gloated, jumping up and down excitedly.

Haley dropped to her knees on the mat and ran her hands through her hair. She had that match. She had countered every move Jillian threw at her. Then, she had hesitated for one moment and allowed Beth Phoenix to distract her.

The crowd was booing loudly now at the upset, rivaling Jillian's music as the two blondes finally disappeared behind the curtain, after gloating over Haley one last time.

Why was everything falling apart around her? Haley couldn't help but wonder as her heart sank. First John, then Candice…what was next? When would it all stop? When could she be happy again?

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay guys, my friend's parents decided they're getting a divorce and she wigged out last night, so I spent time with her. But, here's the latest from me. Enjoy!**

**Takerz-Mari: Well, Taker won't get too much of a role in this particular fic, but he'll be more prominent in the other one I'm going to post soon, so you can check that out. **

**Jada951: That's the plan. Haley has too much on her plate and too much inexperience to handle the power of the Glamazon, but she'll get there. **

**Fozzy-Floozy: You'll get a nice Randy fix next chapter, where I hope to blow everyone away**

**ExtremeAngelxJeffHardyfan: lol, sorry for the slight delay.**

**Cassymae: She's a really good technical wrestler, but she lacks spark for me. Like, Mickie's always so peppy, Maria's enthusiastic, Michelle's very athletic and creative, Candice is charismatic, Melina even has spice, Jillian has humor, but Beth is Idk, just technical. It's not something that entertains me so much.**

**JerZeeSkyLine: It's heading a lot of places, unfortunately, John doesn't really get much of a push from the voting department. **

**OryonUK: Well, I hope you know a little wrestling history for my new one. It jumps forward pretty fast, but it goes back to 1999-2001, stuff like the Corporation, the Ministry, Corporate Ministry, The Union, McMahon-Helmsley Era, Two Man Power Trip and the Invasion. It's mostly a building character fic, with some romance, a lot of drama and a huge obstacle. **

**Vampiranav: You always get a smile outta me, if not a laugh or two lol. **

**Alkira Sonoma: Haley will get her chance, don't you worry. **

**Pinktink79: I'll probably start posting it within the next few days. **

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: Candice definitely will not be gone completely, but she won't be able to do much with all the coming events. Jeff's going to be around for awhile. **

**Jewelgirl04: Oh yay, an update! I'm so excited. Did you call the number? Lol. You have a new title? Dish! And I have to tell you, Gravity has been stuck in my head for the past week lol.**

**Asher02: I know, but things are going to go right for her soon enough. Everything's going to change very soon. First to bad, then to very good!**

**Chosen1: That's the general idea. But, she's going to get herself a huge pick-me-up soon enough.**

**Awprncss4386: Did he call yet? Lol. **

**Xtobelovedx: lol sorry hunn, I do my best though.**

**I luv drama and Jeff Hardy: We're getting closer and closer lol. **


	62. Beautiful Disaster Rated M

Chapter 61:

Haley sighed and turned her cell phone on to silent. It made it easier to ignore the ringing of her phone. After her loss to Jillian earlier that night, she didn't want to talk to anyone, much less go out and party with everyone else.

She felt like a complete wreck. Her best friend was out for at least two months. The man she was in love with had broken her heart and now wouldn't even speak to her. Last week, she had gotten her ass kicked by the Manazon. And this week, she had lost to Jillian freaking Hall. She was more alone than she had ever been in her entire life.

Haley Mariano had officially hit rock bottom, no pun intended. The only thing she felt like doing was going to her hotel room, crawl under the covers and letting the depression swallow her whole. Everything was dead inside and there wasn't much that could be done to make her feel alive again.

But, at least things couldn't get much worse.

_She loves her mama's lemonade, _

_Hates the sounds that goodbyes make._

_She prays one day she'll find someone to need her._

_She swears that there's no difference, _

_Between the lies and complements. _

_It's all the same if everybody leaves her._

"Haley?" A deep voice asked from behind her, sounding just as miserable as she felt.

She tensed in recognition; maybe they could get worse. "Not now Randy, I don't have the strength or energy to deal with you. Just leave me alone please." She didn't even turn to look at him.

"Haley!" The Legend Killer jogged after her until his hand closed around her arm to turn her around. "Please don't walk away."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't?" She challenged weakly.

_And every magazine tells her she's not good enough, _

_The pictures that she sees make her cry._

"I can't." He answered honestly. "You have every right to walk away. It's just, I want you to know that I never meant to hit you with those steps. They were meant for John." His murky green eyes actually looked remorseful, instead of sadistic.

"Gee thanks, I feel much better now." She said softly, with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I suppose you didn't mean to send the video either."

"I didn't send the video, Haley." He shook his head. "How could I when I was in it? I know you don't believe me, but the last thing I wanted was to see you hurt."

"You're right, I don't, because you hurt me! In that video, you hurt me." She rolled her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I feel like complete crap and need to go sleep it off."

"Haley, don't!" He grabbed her arm again. "I miss you."

She stared at him in disbelief. "How is that even possible? You've done nothing but make my life a living hell for the past month and half."

_She would change everything, _

_Everything just ask her._

_Caught in the in between _

_Of beautiful disaster, _

_She just needs someone to take her home._

"I can't explain my actions." He said seriously. "Mostly because there is no explanation and I can't take them back, even if I wanted to. They got me to where I am today."

"And are you happy where you are, Randy?" She asked with a frown.

"For the most part." He admitted. "The only thing that's missing is you. I miss you." He said again.

"Yeah I believe that one." She shook her head in denial. "What you've shown me says otherwise. You don't care about me, or anyone else."

"Then how's this for showing you what I mean." He placed two hands on either side of her face and lowered his mouth to hers.

_She's giving boys what they want,_

_Tries to act so nonchalant, _

_Afraid they'll see that she's lost her direction. _

_She never stays the same for long,_

_Assuming that she'll get it wrong._

_Perfect only in her imperfection._

Unlike the first time he had kissed her all those weeks ago, this kiss wasn't hard or bruising. His mouth moved gently over hers, barely a whisper across her lips. His hands didn't vice around her face to hold her there, but merely to guide her to him.

It was though something bloomed inside Haley again. Her blood began to pump more strongly throughout her veins and her head began to swim. The chemistry between the two of them finally elicited a reaction.

Instead of shoving Randy away from her, like her conscience was screaming at her to, she found herself clinging to his waist. Her eyes closed and fireworks seemed to erupt behind the closed lids. Suddenly she had a reef to stand on, rather than sinking into the deep sea of depression.

_She's not a drama queen, _

_She doesn't want to feel this way at all_

Randy shifted so that in one quick motion, he had her cradled in his arms. He carried her into his hotel room with ease, kicking the door closed behind him. She was so soft against him, completely vulnerable. It was enough to drive him crazy, well crazier than he already.

The moment his hand came in contact with the skin of her stomach, it was as though heat exploded in both of them. A fire roared between them and what had started out gentle, quickly turned intense.

He fisted his hand in her DX t-shirt and gave one good solid yank. The seams of the shirt gave and he literally ripped it away from her, leaving her body only clad in her black lace bra and dark boot cut jeans.

Her fingers scraped along his sides as she peeled the Legend Killer t-shirt from his body. She used her hands to explore his torso while their mouths fused together again, this time crushing against one another in the midst of passion.

_She would change everything _

_For happy ever after._

_Caught in the in between _

_Of beautiful disaster,_

_She just needs someone to take her home._

He lifted her up so that her legs circled his waist. Still keeping her mouth on his, he walked them in the direction of the bed. They collapsed in a heap on the bed, with him on top of her. He broke the kiss to reattach his lips to her neck, while his hands traveled north.

She arched against him when his hand came in contact with her breast. His thumb worked over an erect nipple through the material of her bra. He scraped his teeth over her collarbone, while his other hand moved behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra. He ripped the restraining article from her body, leaving her torso naked to his hungry eyes.

His mouth covered her other breast, while his hand continued to arouse the other one. She writhed beneath him, causing his erection to throb painfully against the material of his jeans. She seemed to know and undid the fly of his pants and slid them down his hips. He kicked them off so he only wore his black boxer briefs.

She explored his back and chest in turn, her fingers tracing patterns in the lean, defined muscles. There was strength here. She barely realized that her own jeans had been slid from her body with barely a whisper against the sheets. She quivered beneath his hands for more, knowing this was only the beginning of what he had to offer.

_Cuz she's just the way she is, _

_But no ones told her that's ok._

There was a long pull from the muscles beneath her stomach and Randy's hand followed to cup her heat. She nearly leapt off the bed from the sweet sensations that roared through her body.

He moved up to reconnect their mouths as he slid on long finger inside of her, moving in a steady rhythm to make sure she was ready for him. He added a second finger to completely be sure, before he slid the black lace panties off her legs. She returned the favor by removing his boxers.

She pulled away from him for only a moment, her brown eyes completely filled with desire. Her hand shot out and fumbled around until she found his discarded jeans. She reached for his wallet and then pulled out a condom, handing it over to him.

"Dress that soldier." She said softly. "Let's go to war."

_And she would change everything, _

_Everything just ask her. _

_Caught in the in between _

_Of beautiful disaster, _

_And she would change everything _

_For happy ever after. _

_Caught in the in between _

_Of beautiful disaster_

He entered her in one quick thrust. They both cried out at the delicious friction. Her arms curled around his back to grip his shoulders, needing something to hold onto as they did indeed go to war.

_But she just needs someone to take her home_

_And she just needs someone to take her home._

**A/N: I know, you guys are probably like what the hell right now? Trust me, Randy is so not out of the doghouse. You know how sometimes when everything has gone wrong in your life and you do something really stupid to make sure you really hit rock bottom, again, no pun intended. This is it for Haley, her biggest stupid mistake. I figured that this song, Beautiful Disaster by Jon McLaughlin kind of fit this moment. Something that should be beautiful will end up being a disaster. So sit tight guys. Things are going to start looking up for Haley after a couple more chapters and Haley's going to find that substitute best friend she's been needing.**

**Awprcnss4386: Aw…I'm sorry to hear that. Haley will get her head in the game soon enough. Haha and there's a pun intended there. **

**Lady Luv: I'm so glad you like it. Hunter's role is definitely expanding more and more and so is Jeff's.**

**Takerz-Mari: I feel bad too, but it's all relative to her big bounce back. She'll be okay. **

**JessieStarr: Thanks, she's doing okay right now, still wigged but not as much. It was more of a shock thing because no one saw it coming. As for Haley, things will get brighter soon.**

**Fozzy-Floozy: I actually met Sign Guy when I went to see it live. He's the nicest guy and his own celebrity now. People were lining up to take pictures with him. He actually wrote the sign I had him use, but it was for Kelly Kelly, not for Haley. **

**x-Mrs. Pete Wentz-x: I'm glad you like it. I definitely recommend buying tickets, it's so worth the money. I was in awe for like two weeks after I saw it live. It's simply incredible!**

**Jada951: Yeah, but more often than not, his advice helps. Glad you liked how the chapter panned out. **

**Amber: Well, this chapter was loaded with Randy, so I hope you like it. **

**Spunky-hyper-girl: Hey, glad you're back! I had to throw in that little bit of DX, but's they're simply the shit! Lol. Don't worry too much about Haley's losing streak, things are going to start looking up in a couple more chapters. **

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: Thanks. This is just the start of a rivalry that's going to build between the two and become explosive. **

**Nicole: Don't worry, things are going to look up very soon. **

**The Tath: I'm so glad you feel that way. I never liked OC/Superstar fics either for the longest time. Most of them were so Mary-Sue with no other plot other than to be with the Superstar and they suddenly became the Women's Champion so quickly that I never wanted to read them either. But then, I read She's a Rebel by Jewelgirl04 and fell in love with her fic. I have another Superstar/OC fic and both of them have stewed in my head for a long time, but after reading hers I decided to post mine. I really wanted to make Haley a believable character. Her romance is secondary, this is supposed to be about her as a person and her struggle to find herself and become the best wrestler she can be. But, that journey usually involves romance and heartache, so there we have it. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic. I'm going to post my other one sometime soon, so feel free to check that out too.**

**Pinktink79: It's official, I'm going to begin posting my other fic this week, so keep an eye out and keep on reading this one too. ;)**

**Alkira Sonoma: I'm glad I've developed her character enough that you feel that way. Don't think too badly of her after this chapter. **

**Jewelgirl04: Danielle, I totally love your story and every update you post lol. How could I not? I look forward to the end of SAR II and the beginning of SAR III. And don't worry about John's ass, I'm still not over it either. You can always talk about it with me lol. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I just did! Hope my review was satisfactory. Lol. Thanks for passing my story along, I really appreciate it. Don't worry, Haley's luck is going to finally be back on her side in a couple more chapters. **


	63. Confessions

Chapter 62:

The early rays of dawn began to creep through the blinds and onto the floor of the plush hotel carpet. The light made only one of the two occupants in the room begin to stir. On the outside, they looked just like any normal couple who had enjoyed a night together. Unfortunately, that was very far from what they actually were.

As a sliver of light speared across her face, Haley began to pull away from the throws of deep, dreamless sleep. In an effort to stay there, she attempted to burrow further into her warm pillow, which was a lot firmer than she remembered. In response, it wrapped an arm tightly around her, snuggling in closer.

"John." She murmured sleepily, her conscious still not yet reaching the surface as she threw an arm across his waist.

Her eyes shot open and she was immediately alert the moment she recognized the difference. John Cena's torso was thicker, almost meaty where his muscles bulged against his skin. This one was leaner, the muscles tauter and more defined, like elastic stretched over bone. John's scent was normally of Sean Jean and only the scent of Old Spice hit her senses. John also didn't have tattoos along his forearms.

A heavy sense of self-loathing slammed into Haley like a ton of bricks as the memories of the night before came back to her as though someone had opened floodgates in her mind. She had been weak; her own self-pity and need to feel loved and appreciated had caused her to give in to the Legend Killer. For a brief moment, Randy had made what felt dead inside of her bloom to life within her and she had mindlessly gone with it. She should have been stronger, she should have known better, but her vulnerability just made her another notch in the expansive bedpost of Randy Orton.

With a sigh loaded with self-deprecation, she delicately untangled herself from Randy so as not to wake him. She needn't have worried; it seemed he slept like the dead. He merely rolled onto side and let out a grunt of contentment. She had never seen him like this before, completely relaxed and utterly peaceful, innocent. For a moment, she saw the man she had once befriended; the guy who had been there for her and as much as she denied it, had the ability to not only take the title from Cena, but also her heart.

She shook her head and began a routine search of her clothes. She couldn't hold on to the past anymore. That Randy was gone. Nothing was ever going to bring him back. As she reached her last article of clothing, the torn remains of her DX t-shirt, her guilt gripped her like a vice. It wasn't just herself she had betrayed last night, but a lot of people she really cared about.

Tears burned the back of her eyelids and clogged the back of her throat. Reaching into his gym bag by the door, she pulled out a plain black t-shirt and slipped it over her head. He had taken enough from her over the past few weeks, he owed her this much. Then, she did the only thing she could think of, she fled.

With a crumpled DX t-shirt in one hand and her purse in the other, she bolted for the safety of her own room. She could barely hold back her emotions as she flew past early-risers and hotel staff. Her footsteps echoed hollowly in her ears as she skipped the elevators and took the stairs.

Haley fumbled with her hotel key, choking back sobs before she finally got her door to unlock. She stumbled almost drunkenly through the threshold, heading straight for her bed. Her abrupt entrance had startled awake Maria and Mickie, who had dozed off waiting for her last night in concern for her.

"Hales?" Mickie leapt to her feet from the chair she had been sitting in, in alarm at her friend's distraught appearance. "What happened?"

Haley crawled onto the bed beside Maria. "I'm a horrible person." She managed to get out before her voice broke. She could remain strong any longer. The t-shirt and purse hit the floor with thud, as she collapsed against the bed sheets.

The onslaught of tears and heart-wrenching sobs that followed had the other two Divas exchanging identical looks of concern, before crowding beside their friend. Maria, always one to comfort began to rub Haley's back, while Mickie stroked her hair in a soothing action.

"Haley, what happened?" Maria's voice was laced with worry.

"Do you want me to call Candice?" Mickie decided to take a guess. "Did you hear from John?"

At the mention of John's name, Haley's cries became more pronounced.

"What about Hunter? I could go wake him if you want. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Maria offered innocently.

Again, Haley's heartbroken wails intensified.

"This is really bad." Mickie's eyes widened in trepidation for her friend. "I'm calling Dwayne."

"NO!" Haley shook her head vehemently and shot up, managing to stem her sobs. "Please don't." She pleaded.

"Then tell me what's going on?" Mickie demanded as gently as possible. "You're scaring me. I don't like seeing you like this."

"You know you can tell us anything." Maria gestured to herself and Mickie, nodding encouragingly at her friend.

With a feeling of shame, she told them everything. From her depression in leaving the arena last night, to running into Randy at the hotel, to her weakness to fight what he made her feel, she left nothing out.

"You guys probably think I'm such an idiot and are completely disgusted with me right now." She added once she finished her explanation. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"No you aren't!" Maria immediately disagreed before wrapping her arms around Haley in a comforting hug. "You're not an idiot and I'd never be disgusted with you. You're my friend."

"Haley," Mickie paused until the rookie Diva's attention was focused on her. "I don't think you're an idiot and I'm not disgusted with you. People make mistakes; it's what makes us human. I too know the need to feel loved and appreciated and how it makes you weak. So does Maria, that's why she went out with Santino in the first place."

"Yeah." Maria nodded her agreement. "We all do stupid things."

"Honestly, what did you expect from us?" Mickie reached out and took Haley's hand. "Do you want me to scold you and tell you that you acted a bit stupidly? You did, and I can if I wanted to."

Haley looked down at their joined hands, suddenly finding them very interesting.

"But," Mickie continued. "You have been through the ringer lately. It's been a rough time, with John's shortsightedness and injury, then Candice gets injured soon after. Beth Phoenix has made a vendetta against you and we can totally understand you not thinking completely clearly."

"Definitely." Maria gave Haley's shoulders a squeeze. "You're so brave. I would have crumbled under the pressure you've been under."

"And," Mickie smiled softly at Haley. "We know that at one point, you really cared about Randy, probably still do against your better judgment. He's also proven on more than one occasion that he cares about you too."

"Yeah." Maria giggled. "You two seemed hot for each other right from the start. He saved you from Kennedy! He never does stuff like that."

Haley chuckled despite herself. "I did care about him, a lot." She admitted. "He's just not the same guy he was."

"So, you made a mistake, we all do." Mickie rolled her eyes. "I know I speak for Maria and I when I say we're not going to judge you for it."

Haley forced a grateful smile. "Thanks guys."

"It's what we're here for." Mickie assured her.

"Aw, group hug." Maria gushed, as both she and Mickie embraced Haley from either side. The three women fell backwards on the bd in fits of giggles.

"So, tell us one thing." Mickie said after the laughter subsided. "Was he at least good in bed?"

Haley blushed, and then smirked at her. "Let's just say his reputation as a Lady-killer is rightfully earned."

"Really?" Mickie looked intrigued.

"Scale of one to ten?" Maria asked eagerly.

Haley pretended to think for a moment. "Twelve." The three women shrieked and giggled again, before Mickie demanded more details than that.

Meanwhile, the man currently under discussion was just beginning to wake up two floors below. A satisfied grin spread across his face as he immediately remembered what had unfolded the night before. He finally got what he wanted; everything he wanted. He had the title and now hopefully the girl.

He rolled over and reached for Haley with the idea of snuggling in for a round of slow, sleepy sex. He opened his eyes and frowned when his discovered the bed was empty.

"Shit!" He cursed, when one glance around the room proved all her belongings were gone and so was she. She had woken up before him and fled.

"Way to go, Champ." He admonished himself. "Now you'll be lucky if she ever speaks to you again."

His original plan was to wake up before she did in order to prevent what she had evidently done, flee. He had been hoping they could discuss what occurred between them and finally resolve things. She probably would have freaked at first, but he hoped to be lucky enough to convince her that this was supposed to happen between them and it was a good thing. And maybe, just maybe, they could tentatively start a relationship.

Now, because he slept like a rock because last night had not only been satisfying, it had worn him right out; he had blown it all to Hell. Any minute now, his door was going to burst open and Hunter, or worse, Dwayne, was going to kick his ass.

**A/N: So here's the post reaction to the big downfall. Now it's time to get back on track for our girl. With a little help from the Animal, the Game, the Showstopper and a whole new player, stay tuned, as JR would say, business is about to pick up. **

**RAW was pretty good tonight. I like this Triple Threat takeover idea. And can I say, tonight was the first night John Cena did not bug me?! I was happy with him! He was cute and funny and I loved it when he kicked William Regal out of his own office. Also, did anyone notice that he was using a lot of new moves in his match against Mr Kennedy? It's so rare that he goes to the top rope. I'm pretty impressed. I do not love this Jericho/Hardy rivalry however. Not cool. Thank God Maria finally stood up to Santino, with a little help from King and Candice. Hope this means they're done. Her Wrestlemania commercial with Carlito was funny. Speaking of, Carlito beat poor Cody Rhodes tonight. I felt bad. Cody did extremely well all things considering. This Finlay/Hornswoggle/JBL angle is messed up! As for the main event of Triple H versus Randy Orton, props to the Game my friends. Performance of the night. I don't like how it ended with John getting involved, but Triple H just has so much power, creativity and stamina. He's amazing to watch. Come Wrestlemania, twelve time World Champion! **

**Jada951: Oh, that's only the beginning ;)**

**Crazynation: glad I caught you by surprise. **

**Asher02: The next two chapters are loaded with Batista ;)**

**Fozzy-Floozy: I was thinking myself that there are worse people you could sleep with lol. **

**Nychick4: I like Randy and Haley's relationship a lot. They are so complex that I can go so many different ways with it. **

**OryonUK: Then you'll probably enjoy my new story. I'm thinking of posting it around Wednesday, I need to go back and polish up the first few chapters, but it should be good. **

**Inday: haha made up wouldn't be my way of describing it, Randy's got some more up his sleeve.**

**Amber: Seeing as she woke up before he did, that wasn't possible, but I still featured him in this chapter.**

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: Three more chapters and we'll find out who picks up the pieces. As for the video, you've still got a little while to go, but not too much longer. Hunter is more like Haley 2****nd**** mentor, slash older brother figure. Jeff right now is her friend. **

**Alkira Sonoma: lol sorry, but it had to be done. Her big stupid mistake. **

**Takerz-Mari: He's coming back soon enough lol. **

**Anonymous: I'm glad you liked it. It's definitely one of those hang on to feel something moments that will play a huge part throughout the rest of the story. **

**Sideways Anger: I think Randy would play a face more often if he got more of a crowd reaction as one. He's just too damn good at being the bad guy. Glad you liked the song choice too. **

**Pinktink79: Look for the new story around Wednesday. I wouldn't have minded being Haley here either lol ;)**

**Xtobelovedx: Jeff's around as always lol. But he can't be in the spotlight all the time.**

**Awprncess4386: Me too, that's why it seemed so fitting. I hope you decided to enjoy the scene rather than vomit lol. **

**Jewelgilr04: You're most welcome, Danielle lol. I'm anxious for SAR III too. I don't think I'll want to kill you though, don't worry lol. Now I have to go back and reach the luncheon scene, lol, not that I mind. I'm going to subscribe to that cast because I love all three of them. I'm so proud of myself after watching RAW tonight, I love John again. He was so darn cute tonight. His butt didn't look too bad either lol. It's funny, since his return he's kind of bugged me, mostly because he was stealing Triple H's thunder, but tonight, all is forgiven and he's back in my good graces. Except for FUing the Game, not so cool, but fair is fair, he did get pedigreed two weeks ago. I'll remain happy with him as long as he doesn't win at Mania; I kind of want him to feud with Kennedy a bit. I really think its Hunter's time to shine. Cody did well tonight too, too bad he didn't win. But, it wouldn't have been realistic for him to beat Carlito just yet. He needs to get that finisher. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Jeff's always around, but I need to bring in Randy and now I'm bringing Batista back into the picture for a little bit. But I love Jeff, so he won't be gone long. **


	64. Comfort and Wannabe Dates

Chapter 63:

She felt like a coward. For the past week leading up to Survivor Series, Haley had avoided Randy like the plague. Honestly, she just didn't want to deal with what happened. As long as they didn't talk about it, she could still pretend it was all one big nightmare.

Randy, of course, had other ideas. Last Monday on RAW, he had practically staked himself outside the Diva's locker room when he wasn't out in the ring and he confronted Jeff Hardy numerous times about her whereabouts. Not that Jeff told him anything, he was in the dark about why Randy was seeking out his friend so intently, but he knew enough that Haley had no desire to talk to the Legend Killer. The Rainbow Haired Warrior kept his mouth shut and though he was curious, didn't pressure Haley about her reason behind her avoidance of the WWE Champion.

She had lived in Hunter's shadow for the past week. He was so wrapped up in his feud with Umaga and the traditional Survivor Series match coming up, that he didn't pay much attention to her reasoning behind avoiding Randy. She simply told him she didn't want to deal with Randy attitude and Randy wasn't stupid enough to mess with her in the presence of Triple H. Hunter didn't mind her company and she had made use of his locker room and booked her hotel rooms right beside his with a connecting door.

The truth was that she still felt like complete crap about the entire situation. She was in desperate need of cheering up to battle the depression that seemed to set in even heavier now after what she had done. So instead of clinging to the safety of Hunter during Survivor Series, she had settled into the locker room of the Animal.

She was truly relaxed for the first time all week. She had missed Dave a lot over the past two months. They hadn't spent much time together. She hadn't been at No Mercy due to her concussion and she had been too worried about Candice and him about the returning Undertaker, to hang out at Cyber Sunday. She didn't realize how deeply she had missed him, until she had surprised him earlier that evening by showing up at his locker room. He had wrapped her in a big, comforting hug that had quelled any worries that had plagued her earlier.

"So, it's not that I don't love spending time with you, Haley, but why are you avoiding Randy again?" Dave asked, as he finishing getting ready for his Hell in a Cell contest with the Deadman later that night.

"I'm just not in the mood to deal with him." She shrugged from her position on the couch. "And, I've just missed you so much. I feel like it's been years since we last hung out and that doesn't sit well with me."

He bent over and placed a kiss on the crown of her head, before sitting down beside her. "I've missed you too, Haley. I've been worried about you lately."

"I'm okay, you're the one who's been warring with the Phenom, it's you I should be worried about." She gave him a pointed look.

He chuckled. "That may be so, but I've got nothing really personal against Taker, just the title. You've had a hell of a run the last two months."

"That's my life." She huffed out a breath. "I'm dealing."

"Good, you know you can talk to me right?" He reminded her.

"Yeah." She looked down, before twisting to fully face him. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure." He nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Have you ever done something simply because it made you feel good at the time, even though you knew it was mistake, you did it anyway?" She asked. "And, in doing so you hurt not only yourself, but potentially others that you really care about?"

He frowned thoughtfully before nodding. "I cheated on my wife." He said, before continuing with an explanation.

"I didn't put enough energy into saving my marriage. Angie and I were fighting all the time. She had changed a lot from the girl I had fallen for. She was so angry. She became distant, talked about me behind my back, to my co-workers even and she accused me of cheating all the time. At that point I hadn't cheated yet. I tried to cut her slack, being the wife of a guy who wasn't home a lot of the time and surrounded by all you beautiful Divas couldn't have been easy. That and I had cheated on my previous girlfriend with Angie. She refused to trust me and I tried everything I could think of to prove that it was only her, I saw. The badmouthing continued and eventually I grew angry and frustrated in turn. She even tried using sex as weapon."

Haley's eyes widened. She had known Dave was married before, but she had never asked about it or learned the story. "So what happened?"

"I made her accusations true." He looked ashamed for a moment. "Wrestling was always a source for releasing any pent up anger and aggression, take it out on your opponent. But, it got to the point where wrestling wasn't enough. I started taking comfort in other women. I'm not proud of it, or justifying my actions in any way, Haley. I don't make a habit of cheating. I cheated on Angie because I was angry and weak. I cheated to be with her, because I loved her so much, but I didn't want to hurt Marianne, because Marianne had been there for me for the past few years. I ended up hurting her anyway."

Well, to me it sounds like Angie gave you a regular verbal slapping and then jerked you around by the balls on top of it." She commented.

"We were both to blame for our marriage crumbling." He shook his head. "The point is that, yes I have made mistakes like that; ones that hurt people I care about."

Haley nodded and looked down at her lap.

A look of understanding passed over Batista's face. "Haley," He reached out a hand to cup her chin and tilt her face up so she looked at him. "Did you sleep with Randy? Is that why you're avoiding him and asked me that question?"

Her soft brown eyes welled with unshed tears. "I didn't mean to." She choked out. "I've been so depressed since the whole John, video ordeal and then Candice got injured. Beth Phoenix not only kicked my ass, but she caused me lose my match against Jillian. I went back to the hotel alone, and feeling sorry for myself. Randy caught me at the elevator. He just made it all go away." She sobbed.

"Haley." Batista reached for her and pulled her body into his lap.

"It wasn't intentional Dave, I swear." She pleaded, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I was vulnerable and weak. I gave in to what he made me feel. It will never happen again. If Hunter finds out, he'll hate me. Please don't be mad at me."

"Sssh." He soothed, wrapping one arm around her waist while the other tangled in her hair. He put aside his anger and jealousy of Orton to calm her distress. He could kill him for taking advantage of Haley's susceptibility. It was obvious the brunette was having a hard time and not thinking as clearly as she normally would.

"It's okay, Haley." He rocked her back and forth. "I'm no judge of morality after all I've done and Hunter could never hate you. I'm not mad at you, I promise."

"I was jus so upset." She sniffled, pulling back slightly and wiping at her eyes. "Beth Phoenix had humiliated me for the second time in two weeks, John's still not answering my phone calls and I miss Candice like crazy. I love Maria and Mickie, don't get me wrong, but she's my best friend. I never had a girl in my life I've been close with before like that way I am with her. I can handle the other stuff with her around, but I feel so alone without her, especially with John's behavior."

"Oh Haley." He hugged her close again. "It's okay, really. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't slept with someone to get some of my more depressing problems. I slept with Melina once after a nasty fight with Angie."

"Ew!" She scrunched her nose into a face of disgust, before giggling. "That's just gross. I hope you got tested for STDs afterward."

"Look who's talking?" He shot back playfully. "Orton is just as bad."

"At least Randy's attractive! Unlike 'A-List' slut." She rolled her eyes before becoming serious again. "I'm just so disgusted with myself. It wouldn't of happened if he hadn't kissed me. That's what got me and made me forget."

"Want me to kill him?" He offered in the deep threatening tone.

"No." She shook her head, before lowering it and resting it on his shoulder. "As they say, it takes two to tango."

"Well, the offer still stands." He assured her, giving her a brief squeeze.

"Thanks Dave." She couldn't see the tender look he had on his face. "So, are you nervous about your match tonight?"

He rubbed his hand between her shoulder blades. "Not really, no. I've been in Elimination Chambers and Hell in a Cells with Triple H, who is far more ruthless than Taker. I think I'm prepared."

"Good point." Her eyes began to droop as she enjoyed simply being held.

"Are you going to celebrate my victory with me later?" He inquired. "We could do something quiet, rather than go out clubbing with everybody else."

"You're that sure you're going to win." She joked.

"I just got my title back." He kissed the top of her head. "There's no way I'm letting it go again. I'm hanging onto it."

"You're going into a cage with the Phenom, where anything goes. Are you sure you're going to be in a celebrating mood?" She voice grew softer.

"That's why I was thinking more along the lines of room service and a movie." He suggested.

"Deal." She mumbled before dozing off, completely relaxed and content.

"It's a date." He murmured, watching her slumbering form. He held her tighter against him for a moment. "At least I wish it was."

**A/N: Aw….Batista love! A total Baley moment, it's what I'm calling their pairing lol. There's more Baley love in the coming chapter, before Randy goes evil again. Lol. **

**Awprncss4386: Good, I'm glad to hear it. **

**Nicole: I like them too, it gives me so many options to go with their relationship. I like writing both of Randy's sides too, it's fun.**

**Asher02: Don't I know it, lol. She needed people who weren't going to be judgmental and understand where she was coming from. Had she confessed to Hunter or even Jeff it might have been blown way out of proportion. **

**Inday: Unfortunately, we're about to have another visit from evil Randy lol. **

**Amber: Your wish is my command, evil Randy returns after one more chapter of Batista and Haley fluff. **

**Lady Luv: They're all potential love interests. Although, I have eliminated someone as a love interest for future chapters, which will be revealed soon. As for Hardy/Jericho tension, I don't like it at all. I'm wicked nervous, if they start feuding, I'm going to have to turn my back on one of them. Not cool! At the rate things are going it's going to be Jeff too and I really don't want that to happen. I love both of them. **

**x-Mrs Pete Wentz-x: Randy's drifting back into my good graces as well. He's still a predator in the ring, but he's not being overly psycho at the moment. RAW was good, enjoy it when you watch!**

**Alkira Sonoma: Unfortunately, it's not that easy. Evil Randy is about to rear his head again.**

**OryonUK: He's a very complex individual. That's why I like writing his character so much. You can go so many different ways with him. The only other male lead I like writing more is Batista, who also has a more complex personality to play around with. John and Jeff are your traditional good guys. Jeff is that down to earth sweetheart who just can do no wrong. John has his jerky moments, but always redeems himself. I love them both, but there is only so many way you can go with them. **

**Agirlwithnolife: haha, well maybe if Randy wasn't such a raging asshole half the time he'd stand a better chance lol. Plus, Haley was do for a good old fashioned freak out. **

**Jada951: That sucks, I would have flipped a lid if I were you. Nobody messes with me on Monday night lol. I agree wholeheartedly on the JBL/Finlay/Hornswoggle thing, it's absolutely lame! I wouldn't call myself a Cena groupie, but I've been a fan. I'm a Batista groupie if anything. And yes, a lot of people are coming out with new moves. John's really needed them over the past year. Undertaker's is kind of disgusting though. Anyway, Cena was great last night. He was funny without trying to be overly so and he did really good on commentary for the main event last night. Look it up on youtube if you can, Triple H versus Randy Orton. And yes, thank god this Santino/Maria crap is over. I love how Candice looked ready to slap him at any moment and then King finally punched him, yay! BTW, you can always talk wrestling with me! Lol. **

**Sideways anger: lol sadly, evil Randy is about to make another appearance. As for RAW, yup Cena was back to his good old self last night. I'm happy. Swear though, if they turn Jericho heel I'm going to riot! They had this amazing comeback for him, then dropped him into a stupid storyline with that worthless JBL right after Armageddon. I mean yes, he needs to feud with someone of Hardy's caliber, but I like my Y2J just the way he is. I will be forced to start wishing Hardy to lose if they begin feuding which would be so weird for me. I'm glad Maria's finally getting to show her brains too. She's actually really intelligent so if pisses me off that they make act dumb and follow losers like Santino. She needs to be with Jeff or John or someone of that nature. As for Mania, Triple H all the way!**

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: There's going to be a very serious, very essential conversation with Haley and Hunter coming up real soon, after a brief interlude from our friend Shawn Michaels. It's right after the next chapter.**

**Ollie: The Hall of Fame is looking good right now. Peter Maivia and Rocky Johnson are FINALLY getting inducted and I'm glad the Rock is going to do it. Ric Flair obviously deserves it and so does Mae Young, I'm actually surprised they waited this long to induct her. **

**I Luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: No problem, it was pretty good. Jeff looked hott! I'm kind of annoyed with this tension they're building between him and Chris though. **

**Jewelgirl04: Why doesn't he use that move now? Lol. Cody needs a finisher damn it! Haha.I think Vince should hire both of us, we could take of the storylines and no more stupid crap would go on, like JBL/Finlay/Hornswoggle and Maria/Santino! Cody would have a finisher and people who deserve title shots will finally get them! It'd be great lol. And yes, John was loaded with adorableness and I love him again. I think John should continue this feud with Kennedy, as long as they're careful with one another lol. That match was really good. It was my second favorite of the night, because well, The Game and The Legend Killer lit the place up! I love when they go one on one. And don't worry about Haley too much, we're starting to bounce back! And it's three more chapters until the new best friend is revealed. Haha, I've got too much planned for this to end just yet. **

**PinkTink70: I'm glad you like it. Here's another fun filled chapter. **


	65. Twenty Questions

Chapter 64:

"So, what do you want me to order from room service?" Haley asked Dave as she aided him into the hotel room.

"An ass-whooping for Edge would be nice." He hissed in pain as he lowered into a sitting position on the bed. He really had gone through Hell in that cage tonight.

She frowned sympathetically. Early tonight, Edge had made his great return from injury in the midst of Undertaker and Batista's Hell in a Cell contest. He had disguised himself as part of the camera crew to get inside the cage. The Ultimate opportunist proceeded to attack the Undertaker, which actually worked in Batista's favor, so that the he did manage to win.

However, Edge had interfered it another epic battle between the Animal and the Phenom. Both of whom had enough respect for each other not to want the end of the match to go down that way. Knowing the Undertaker and Batista, she was pretty sure Edge would have some explaining to do. And, with one vengeful Phenom, the Undertaker's old theme if "You're Gonna Pay" would ring true in regards to Edge.

"I'm sorry Dave, but we're not actually in the SmackDown! hotel where that would on the menu. Do you want me to read off what the Sheraton has to offer?" She quipped, trying to lighten up the mood.

He grumbled at her joke, but didn't really say anything.

"Come on Dave, I know you're hurting, but you've got to eat something." She pressed. "We need to get some food in you."

He growled at the thought. "I'm really not up to eating a meal right now Hales."

"What about something light and easy, like soup? I can order us some soup. You have to eat something." She suggested hopefully.

"That'll be fine." He bent over and began to rummage through his gym bag, while she put in the call to room service.

"All set." She turned around to watch him flinch with all the movement he was putting into looking through his bag. "Dave, let me help you." She crouched down beside his bag.

"I'm not an invalid." He snapped in exasperation.

Haley grinned at him and rolled her eyes. "I know that, Cranky pants, but at the rate you're going you will be." She teased. "Put yourself in my shoes, you wouldn't let me do anything if I was the one who went through a Hell in a Cell match."

He flushed apologetically. "I'm sorry, Haley. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean anything by it." Her hand closed around a tube of biofreeze and she pulled it out of his bag. "This what you're looking for?" She held it up for him to examine.

"Yeah." He held out a hand to take it from her, but she surprised him by shaking her head.

"No, let me." She began to unscrew the cap. "You put your body through a lot tonight. Let yourself rest. I know it's been awhile, but can you remember how to let someone else take care of you?"

He chuckled softly. "Okay."

"Good." She smirked victoriously. "Now take off your shirt, so Nurse Haley can examine the damage."

He chuckled again, but complied and peeled his t-shirt away from his body. "Thanks Haley." He flashed her an exhausted smile, before turning around so she could start with his back.

"You're welcome." While he faced away from her, she took the time to appreciate his physique. The man truly had the body of a god. Even battered and bruised he was attractive.

She knelt behind him on the bed. "Just let me know if I hurt you." She squeezed some of the gel into the palm of her hand and began to work it into his shoulder first. The firm muscles began to loosen and unknot beneath her ministrations. He groaned in pleasure from her touch.

After a moment of companionable quiet, only broken by Dave's occasional sounds of pleasure when she'd rub a particular sore spot, she decided to speak again. "Hey Dave, what's your favorite kind of music?"

"What?" He laughed, amused by her completely random question.

"I'm a little hyper." She explained, moving up a little higher so she could rub into the joint between his shoulder and neck. "I can't sit in silence when I'm hyper, so I thought we could play twenty questions."

"Okay." He sighed and decided to play along. "Obviously, I like Saliva, and a lot of other rocks bands. My favorite song by them is 'Always'."

She nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. "Your turn."

He thought for a moment. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red." She said without hesitation. "I like dark shades of red more than bright fire engine red. Blood red is a really good color. Does that sound sadistic?"

His shoulders shook underneath her hands with laughter. "No Haley, you don't sound sadistic. I like red too, also the darker shades of it."

"Good." She breathed out a quick sigh of relief. "What's your ultimate fantasy in the game Anywhere But Here?"

He smirked. "Sarah Michelle Gellar at the water slide park."

She giggled. "That's so predictable."

"Oh yeah?" He raised his eyebrows. "Same question?"

"Okay." She added more gel to her hands and began to rub in small circles between his shoulder blades. "I'm lying on a towel at the beach on some remote tropical island. The sun's just about to sit and Orlando Bloom is massaging my feet!"

"Okay, well that one's just plain girly." He rolled his shoulders back, enjoying the feel of her hands working over his muscles.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am in fact a girl." She retorted, her hands now moving on to his shoulder blades.

"Yeah, so is the guy you picked." He joked. _I have notived that fact on many occasions_, he thought.

"Shut up." She was laughing now. "My turn. Favorite movie?"

"I really like the Blade series, I was really jealous when Hunter got to be in one of them." He answered smoothly.

"He was really funny in that movie." She recalled. "He played really well of Ryan Reynolds."

Batista nodded his agreement. "He did."

"Your question."

"Favorite quote?" He asked.

"I've been alive a lot longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, I've done things I'd prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood, which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain. I've made a lot of mistakes; a lot of wrong bloody calls. A hundred plus years, and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of, you." Haley recited from memory. "I'm not asking you for anything. When I say I love you, it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength, I've seen the best and the worst of you. And, I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're one hell of a woman. You're the one."

"That's more of a speech than anything." He grinned. "But it's beautiful, where's it from."

"Buffy the Vampire slayer." She moved to his biceps. "Spike said it to her. It's funny because as much as I love the character of Spike, I never liked them as a couple. I was always an Angel fan, but that speech really hit me. It's incredibly romantic. My question, what's your favorite book?"

"I'm not the most avid reader, Hales." He shook his head. "I read Justice of the Damned on a plane once; I thought it was really good, so I'll go with that."

"Never read it." She shook her head. "I'm usually a big fan of anything by Nora Roberts. Oh, and the Covenant, I'm in love with that book."

"That sounds like something I'd be interested in." He turned his head to look at her, cracking his neck in the process. He winced at the sound and feel.

She ran her fingers over the back of his neck and massaged the muscles. "If you like supernatural thrillers you'd like it. It's your question."

"Okay." He thought for a moment. He wanted it to be a really good question, one not many people would know the answer to. It would bring him closer to her in the process and there was nothing else he wanted more at the moment than to be closer to her.

"What's your biggest fear?"

**A/N: Just do me a favor and remember that question everyone, it's going to come up again later and be involved with a lot of the coming drama. So, in the next chapter we get advice from the Heartbreak Kid and Haley finally takes the first step to a full recovery! **

**_Also, check out my latest story...Courage From the Heart_**

**JL2009: I'm glad you like the story, as for who she ends up with, time will tell. **

**Amber: The next chapter had to stand alone, or I would have included him then, but the following chapter is loaded with evil, arrogant Randy lol.**

**Lady Luv: Hope this Baley moment was satisfying too lol. I don't think they'll make Jeff a heel, honestly he couldn't pull it off, he's too likeable. Jericho; however, is like Triple H prone to playing both roles and very well on either scale. **

**That That: I'm so glad you liked it. Batista is my favorite character to write, besides Haley obviously. He's got such a deep personality that I can really expand with him. Same with Randy, talk about complex lol. **

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: Aw…it was cute. He's so much fun to write. I love him lol. And yes, Hunter coming up next, as is the Showstopper!**

**OryonUK: I know. You can really expand with their characters. It's fun to work with. And you should see the attractive side of the Animal, it's a great side. I love him! Lol. **

**Takerz-mari: I'm guessing you're chanting again, since the Phenom was mentioned in this chapter too lol. **

**Inday: Batista is the best, I love him! Lol. **

**Ollie: Exactly, why wait so long? She's earned it. I know there's a lot of scandal and bad vibes surrounding his death and what not, but Chris Benoit needs to go into the Hall of Fame too. He was an incredible wrestler and was always helping out the rookies and giving advice. He did so much for the business that he deserves that much from them. I don't care how bad of an image his death caused, he's earned it. **

**Sideways Anger: Orton's taking over, it was announced on This will be interesting, I'm kind of scared for whatever he has planned, but hey they save the best for last. As for evil Randy, we're going to see him and a lot more of Hunter in the coming chapters. **

**Nicole: That's so great, I'm glad you love it.**

**Jewelgirl04: We should do it! The ratings will suddenly skyrocket thanks to our brilliant ideas! JBL/Jericho didn't really end, all of sudden they just don't care about each other anymore, lame. I might like the revival of the JBL/Cena feud, Cena would get cheered brilliantly then lol. As for Kennedy/Cena, as long as they're more careful, it'll be okay. And John? Bulldog? Like never lol. And when does John vertically leap over people's heads? And that back body drop was new as well. As for the Randy being psycho, as Triple H said, where did he learn that from? Triple H invented that Game, even though he never took it over the edge. So I'm also glad creative backed off here as well. I did read Batista's book cover to cover, three times! Lol, once for referencing the other two because I think it's excellent. I agree with you on Randy's personality and John's. Very similar to the way I write them, even if I'm going off their characters rather than them as people for the most part. Hope this was fast enough for you, Danielle. Lol. **

**PinkTink79: Oh, I'm definitely leaving some stuff open ended for the sequel to follow lol. As for Baley fluff, here's some more. **

**Xtobelovedx: Aw, I don't want Randy dead! Lol. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Jeff's coming back, don't worry. Melina is a slut, her entrance consists of her spreading her legs lol. **


	66. Time to Play the Game

Chapter 65:

_"Just talk to him, Hales. He's on the outside of your life, but has just as much experience as Hunter does. He's not as close and he's always friendly about giving advice." Mickie encouraged her friend. _

It was those words that had Haley pacing in front of one the backstage locker rooms the following evening on RAW. She needed to just suck up her nerves and get on with it. She needed the advice and she couldn't go to Hunter with this. Mickie was right; nothing bad would come out of talking to him.

She took a deep breath before walking up to the door labeled 'HBK' and knocking swiftly on it so as not to chicken out.

Shawn Michaels swung the door open and smiled when he recognized the visitor. "I was wondering when you were going to come see me." His eyes twinkled at her.

"I'm not interrupting am I? I know you've got a lot to deal with after your confrontation with Kennedy earlier tonight." She asked shyly.

"Nope, I'm free as a bird, kid. Come on in." He ushered her into the locker room before closing the door.

"I'm sorry about your match last night." She told him sincerely.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Orton outwrestled me fair and square. Now I've got another massive ego to contend with." He brushed her apology aside. "You want to sit down?" He gestured to the two steel chairs he had in the room.

Haley nodded and sank down onto one of them. "Look, I know I have no right imposing on you this way, but I've been kind of wigged out for the past two months."

He chuckled. "I know its okay. We all get that way at one point or another. I don't mind, honestly, just talk to me, kid."

"I feel lost, Shawn. I have no sense of direction right now. I'm trying to deal with a bad break up and not let it affect my performance but it's so hard to concentrate on anything else. I have no goal right now. I let myself get distracted and lost a match I should have won easily." She confessed. "And to top it all off, I made a really stupid mistake last week, by letting myself get caught up in the moment."

"I'm guessing it was a moment of passion." He smirked.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I've felt so dead inside lately that when it made me feel alive I just went with it and now I'm paying for it."

"Let me tell you a little something about passion, kid." He sat back and surveyed her. "It lies in all of us. Sleeping, waiting, and though unwanted, unbidden, it will stir. It hurts sometimes, more than we can bear. If we can live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Without passion, we'd be truly dead."

"What's that supposed to mean though?" She asked in confusion.

"Sex is only one form of passion. So you gave in to one night of reckless passion, big deal. We all do at one point or another. The thing is that there are other forms of passion that will make you feel alive, not just what you feel for other people. Do you not have a passion for this business?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Of course I do." She nodded. "I worked my ass off to get here."

"Exactly, and what is the one thing you want most out of your career?" He continued with a knowing smile.

"To be the champion." She frowned in complete puzzlement.

"So what's stopping you?" He folded his hands and let his chin rest upon them.

"I'm a rookie, I have to prove myself to get a title shot." She explained.

"So, why aren't you? You cannot just sit back and wait for a title shot to fall into your lap. You'll be waiting around for a long time and it will never come." He grinned at her. "You have to go out there and fight for it. I'm not saying go out and attack Beth Phoenix, you're not ready for that yet. First, you've got to put aside all your personal problems. John Cena is a jerk and you can do better, so forget him. Candice will come back, so don't fret about her so much. As for your mistake as you call it, it's over, it's done with, you can't take it back, so why freak out about it? Find something else to focus on and stick with it. Also, get your butt back in the ring, you love to wrestle enjoy it, work at it. You'll be getting a title shot before you know it."

Haley looked at him in amazement. "And it's just that simple?"

"It's as simple as you want it to be." He shrugged. "Just think about it."

She stood slowly and smiled at him. "Thanks Shawn."

"You're welcome." He smiled knowingly. "Best of luck in your next conversation."

"How did you know I was going to…?"

"Kid, I've been around a very long time. You and I both know the best course of action for you at this very moment. Go for it." He opened the door for her. "Again, good luck." He winked.

"You are one of a kind." She shook her head and laughed.

"This is only the beginning of your climb back to the top, Haley." He called after her, as she started down the hallway.

Feeling lighter than she had in weeks, she strolled a few doors down before entering Hunter's locker room. He was sitting on a chair, pulling on his knee pads.

"Where have you been?" He asked without looking up.

"Talking out some stuff." She crouched down in front of him. "Listen, I have a favor to ask you."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her curiously. "What's up?"

"I have a goal for myself." She smiled a real smile for him. "I'm going to work for my title shot. I want it and I want it now."

"Good for you, Haley." He nodded his approval, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"The thing is, I'm not nearly ready at this point." She added. "I can't do it alone, not against Beth Phoenix. And, with both of our schedules at this point, I have no time to get in the ring and work with Dwayne. I need you to train me."

"What?" His brow furrowed.

"I spent most of my life wanting that belt and my brand new personal life kind of got me sidetracked. Since the bulk of my social life has gone to Hell, I need to go back to the basics. I need to relearn. I need to relearn from the best." She grasped his hands in hers. "I need to be better than I ever was before. I need to hit harder, move faster and be stronger emotionally and physically than the old Haley."

"You're serious about this?" He inquired.

"I've screwed up a lot of the past few weeks. Basically I've had the Game Over sign flashing in my head at every turn." She squeezed his hands. "I need to learn how to play the game properly and who better to learn from than the man who invented it; the one they named it after."

"It's not going to be easy Haley. I won't be your friend in that ring. I'm the embodiment of ruthless aggression. I will work you to the bone and still not let up." He warned. "But, if you truly want this, I can help you get it."

"I do." She nodded assuredly. "I wouldn't be asking you if I thought otherwise."

"You just have to find something else to help direct your personal life, when you're not working with me." He advised. "Something that will keep you grounded and your mind occupied form drifting onto worthless things like John Cena."

"I'll figure something out." She promised.

"Good. We'll start your training tomorrow, seven am. Be prepared, Haley. It won't be easy." He said.

"I'll be there." She said firmly.

"And Haley," He helped her to her feet. "It's time to play the Game."

"I've got three words for you, Hunter." She held his stare. "_Just Bring It_."

**A/N: The first step to getting the old Haley back, but this time around, she'll be the remix haha ;) Tomorrow, our new best friend is revealed and we have the return of evil, arrogant, sexy(Amber's words) Randy. Review! **

**Check out ****Courage From the Heart****, my new fic. It's a little darker than this one, but it's loaded with history and characters we haven't seen in a long time (Ken Shamrock. Steve Blackman, Test, Mick Foley, the Rock, brief appearances by Too Cool, that kind of thing). It'll be worth it, promise. Review it!**

**OryonUK: that's perfectly okay, as long as you omit Snitsky, Big Daddy V, Mark Henry, Umaga and those type of guys it's cool lol**

**Asher02: You and me both ;)**

**Awprncss4386: Jeff will becoming back soon enough. Melina is a screaming bitch from hell lol. **

**Amber: Next chapter ;)**

**Takerz-mari: It's all in due time my friend, she's got to earn it first. **

**Inday: Here's your answer.**

**Alkira Sonoma: You don't bother me at all. Your reviews make me laugh.**

**Pinktink79: haha, I'm so glad you like it. **

**Lady Luv: It's one of my favorite quotes of all time lol. I love it. There will be more Baley to come and Jeff will be back in two more chapters**

**Jewelgirl04: I could so deal with being rich lol. What I wouldn't give to marry Dave! Ah, amazing! Haha, I'm not that much older, my twentieth birthday is actually one week from Saturday, March 15****th****. I'm still hoping for Dave in a bow lol. I want an actually emerald for my engagement ring; it's the Irish in me. I never was a diamond girl lol. But yeah, it would be the life. Can you imagine how crazy our wedding receptions would be? Between the WWE family and our outside family and friends, it'd be nuts. Especially if Randy got as trashed as he did at Applebee's ;) And as for that quote, go for it! It's such a beautiful quote I think there should be other's just like it. Yay for more SAR! I like Randy better with longer hair too, I want Dave to grow his hair back, I don't mind it shaved. But, he had such a nice thick head of black hair. He needs to get the idea all the other guys are having about it. As for the Triple threat match, um…with the exception of his brief three hour reign on No Mercy, HHH hasn't held a World title in a long time, John's had it on and off for the past three years, it's time to share lol. The Dave and Haley relationship is definitely going to heat up and I actually find being in college a lot easier to handle than high school, which is why I can post so much. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Yeah, Melina's is kind of a retard that way lol. I found that amusing actually, serves the bitch right. **

**That Tath: Oh good, I'm glad you can forgive me. We're not going to find out the answer for a little but yet, but here's Shawn and Hunter, so hopefully the minor DX makes up for it. I try to update daily, which is why it comes up so fast lol. **

**Ollie: He was one of my personal favorites as a performer, they need to honor his talent. **

**Sideways Anger: Mr Cranky Pants is on to something and he's doesn't really even know what he's digging into yet. All will be revealed in due time. **

**Melissa: thanks, I'm so glad you like it. I have a lot of stuff planned for No Way Out and Wrestlemania, but your ideas are really good that I might go back and do some rewriting. I like the idea of a steel cage match between them or something. If I don't get it done in here, they'll definitely have one in the sequel. **


	67. It's Not a Mirage

Chapter 66:

"Ms. Mariano?" One of the stage technicians knocked on the locker room door. "You're needed in the Gorilla position."

Haley looked over at Hunter and frowned in confusion. "But I don't have a match tonight. I wasn't scheduled for one."

"Your presence is required at the Torch Ceremony." The tech explained. "The Champion requested you."

Haley smirked. "Well you can tell him to take his request, dust it off, turn it sideways and stick it straight up his candyass!"

Hunter snorted back his laughter.

"I would, Ms. Mariano," The tech smiled in amusement. "But, Mr. McMahon approved of it. You're supposed to give Randy Orton that congratulatory kiss he didn't get at the last ceremony due to Shawn Michaels' return. Mr. McMahon said that same stipulations apply."

She practically snarled. "You mean I have to go out there and kiss him or be fired?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes." He nodded.

Haley straightened in annoyance and started for the door. "You can tell Mr. McMahon that this is the one and only time I'm doing something like this, ever again." She said to the technician before starting down the hall toward the Gorilla, muttering tersely under her breath.

_Hey_

_Hey nothing you can say_

_Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me_

_Now it's time to shine_

_I'm gonna take what's mine_

_While you're burning inside my light_

Haley stopped in front of the monitor and watched Randy make his entrance down to the ring. This had to be the most ridiculous ceremony she had ever heard of. But, she had to admit, he looked damn good. His black and white pin striped button down was flattering to his physique and looked casual un-tucked against jeans. There was a bruise on his face from being on the receiving end of Sweet Chin Music the night before, but other than that, he looked no worse for wear. His WWE Championship gleamed where he cradled it against his shoulder.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the WWE Champion, Randy Orton." Lilian Garcia announced his arrival.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched his arrogance. Randy was greeted with many jeers and boos from the crowd as he entered the ring. It grew louder as he posed with the WWE title.

He retrieved a microphone and surveyed the still jeering crowd before speaking. "And then, there was none." He began. "After beating Shawn Michaels, after beating Triple H, after the destruction of John Cena, after the total annihilation of every superstar, legend, champion in my path, I have managed to do the impossible."

Backstage, Haley rolled her eyes the utter audacity the man had. He didn't take out John Cena by himself and Triple H was worn down after two draining matches when Randy faced him for the second time that night in Triple H's third match. The Legend Killer wasn't as great as he thought he was.

"I have beaten all that there is to beat. And now, it is time for the torch to be passed to me." He looked up at the titantron hungrily. "And, I will receive that kiss I was promised. So Haley, why don't you come on down here."

The boos morphed into cheers as Haley's music hit the airwaves and the pretty brunette appeared on the stage. Her expression was on the sour side, but she still looked good in black sneakers, blue jeans and a snug Batista t-shirt that read _Punishment Unleashed_ across the chest. She hadn't planned on making any ring appearances that night, but since it was for Randy, she was certainly happy she wore the World Heavyweight Champion's merchandise that night.

Randy gave her shirt a brief scowl as he helped her through the ropes. "We need to talk about what happened." He said seriously. "After this."

"You see, the funny thing about that is, that I don't want to." She shrugged at him. "I'm moving forward, Randy. I've spent the last two months brooding and dwelling on things that have transpired between you, me and John. I'm done with it and I'm done with you."

He chuckled and shook his head. "We can't be done, Haley. We haven't begun yet. There is something going on between you and I. You can deny it all you want, but it's there. You proved that the other night."

"The other night was a mistake, Randy." She said firmly. "One that I won't repeat, maybe if you weren't such a raging asshole this conversation would be different, but the facts are there."

"I'm not a raging asshole with you." He argued. "You know it. We have the potential to be good together."

"No Randy, we _had_ the potential." She sighed. "I'm not stupid Randy, and I won't deny it any longer. You didn't just have the ability to defeat Cena for the title, but for me as well. You blew it, and I don't want to be here. So get your stupid ceremony over with, I'll kiss you and be done with it."

Randy put his arm around her waist and jerked her against him. "I think it's only fitting that I get my kiss while holding the torch in my other hand." He said into the microphone, before smirking at her again. "We're not done with it at all."

"Drop dead." She deadpanned.

"Smile pretty, Haley, people are watching." He muttered snidely.

"Bite me." She snarled.

"I have, and you liked you it." He grinned broadly at her.

"You're a pig." She made a disgusted face as he gestured to the titantron.

They turned to watch the titantron screen, where the torch runner appeared to be entering the arena. The camera did a close-up and the strain of running from Miami all the way to Fort Lauderdale appeared on the young man's face. She felt bad for him. He shouldn't have run all this way for such an ungrateful, selfish Champion.

"I am so ready for this." Randy told the crowd. "I deserve this. I have earned this." His voice carried over the fanfare music that accompanied the images.

Just as the torch runner appeared to be nearing the stage, a muscular arm snaked out from the curtained area and clotheslined him right off his feet. A body moved in front of the camera, showing the silken lining of the vest the person wore.

"What?" A frown formed on Randy's face as the crowd cheered.

The camera zoomed out to show the entire back of the person, who held there arms out to their sides, locking them so the muscles in their back flexed. It was a signature pose, one that hadn't been seen in a very long time.

The crowd began to cheer, while Randy looked to Haley with a speculation. She merely shrugged at him, as confused as he was.

Suddenly the lights in the arena dimmed and the code broadcast rushed over the screen again. _Did you break the code?_ The phrase flashed in bold and it was followed by a series of numbers and links. _2__nd__ Coming_ could be made out and also _the code is the answer._

A pyro went off and the images stopped. _Saveus.X29_ was the only thing on the screen. The X suddenly began to spin through numerous letters before settling on a Y. The same thing happened with number nine until it stopped on letter J. The end message _Saveus.Y2J._

"No way!" Haley gasped.

The familiar countdown sounded and the roar of the crowd was deafening. Blue and white lights flashed throughout the arena. Randy had turned stone faced.

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1_

_2__nd__ Coming_

An array of pyros went off, blinding the stage from view. It was like the fourth of July there was so many fireworks. Anticipation built and Haley had moved up to the ropes, looking on eagerly.

_Come on, you know I gotcha, yeah_

_Break the Walls Down!_

Haley screamed out her excitement, shoving Randy in the process of her disbelief. JERICHO was written across the screen and beneath it, was the man himself, posing in the entrance to the stage.

His hair was shorter now, in a good way. His vest was covered in silver glitter as he turned around to face the fans he had been away from for two years. He grinned at them all as he soaked up their appreciation.

Randy's stone face morphed into an angry glare. Once again, his celebration was thwarted by the return of a Legendary Superstar.

Haley; however, was the exact opposite, she was so thrilled. Since his debut in 1999, Chris Jericho had always been one of her favorite superstars, much to the chagrin of Dwayne. Now he was here, in this very arena, apparently making his return to the WWE. He was returning to RAW, to her brand!

The energy had completely changed in that arena and no one was more overjoyed than Haley. It looked to be that she would not have to kiss Randy Orton out here tonight, thanks to the return of Y2J.

Jericho raised his fist in the air, causing his music to die down and the fans to quiet enough for him to speak. "WELCOME TO, RAW IS JERICHO!" He shouted into the microphone, causing another round of cheers and various chants of 'Y2J'.

A smile nearly split his face at their reaction. "And this is not a mirage." He assured them. "This is real, this is here, this is now, this is the second coming of Y2J!" The cheers started again.

"You remembered." He sounded pleased. "I want you to take out your cell phones, text your friends, take a picture, shoot a video, send an email, call them all and tell them that the sexy beast is back baby!"

"And I promise to ignite you, to excite you, to delight you and I invite you to strap on your seatbelts, ease the seat back, click it into gear and go into overdrive! Because, from this point forward it's it one hundred percent electricity, one hundred percent entertainment, one hundred percent JERICHO!" He gestured wildly with his hand.

"Wait a minute!" Randy cut him off, as the WWE Champion began to pace. "Wait a minute. Who the hell do you think you are? The last time I saw you Jericho, you were getting fired, on RAW. And it's a good thing too, because had you stayed on RAW, it would have just been a matter of time before I kicked you in the head and ended your career." '

You suck' chants followed the Legend Killer's statement. "Ass." Haley muttered. "Like you could."

So tell us," Randy went on. "Tell us oh savior, what's so important that you had to come back? What exactly are you saving us from?"

Haley looked at Randy thoughtfully; he actually made a valid point.

Jericho shrugged. "Well, your boring personality for one." His comment caused Haley to snort back laughter. "You want me to continue? How about saving us from that face of yours that looked like it got flattened by a frying pan." He pressed on his own nose in mockery.

Jericho moved across the stage. "Or your monotonous, robotic, Randy Orton voice. How about I save us from your child bearing hips, your supercuts hair style, your subscription to blue ball magazine!"

At this point, Haley began to shake with suppressed laughter that she had to hold onto the ropes to support herself.

"How about saving that poor girl in there with you, who's been ordered by management to kiss you. I wouldn't wish that fate on anybody." Jericho stopped moving.

"You leave Haley out of this!" Randy shouted angrily.

"But most importantly, Randy Orton, I'm here to save us from you." The fans went wild, highly approving of his plan.

"Because, the first chance I get, I'm going to take that WWE Championship from you and I'm going to put it around this gorgeous waist. And, when I do, Monday Night RAW, the WWE, Sports Entertainent, Entertainment Entertainment, the state of Florida, the country of the United States, the Western Hemisphere, the planet earth, the heaven's above, the crab-nebu-leving universe itself!" He paused in his tirade to catch his brief. "Will never…"

"Ever!" The crowd echoed.

"Never." Jericho played to them.

"EVER!" They echoed more enthusiastically.

"EVVVVVVVVVVVEEEER!" Jericho wailed. "Be the same, AGAIN!"

_BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!_

**A/N: One of the greatest returns of all time, that's why it warranted a longer chapter. It beat Shawn Michaels return for me and it rivaled Triple H's. I'm going to tell you all right now; Chris Jericho is going to play a major role in the story. Since he was the lowest in the polls, I eliminated him from Haley's love interests; she's got enough going on anyway. But, remember that substitute best friend I've been hinting at. No more hinting, he's here, he's now and wait until you see what the sexy beast has in store for our girl. Stay tuned. This is what I meant when I said business is about to pick up! That and Haley's new training plan with the Game. **

**_Courage From the Heart_: It's my new fic, check it out and leave me a review. It'll be just as good as this one, promise. It features Ken Shamrock, Undertaker, Billy Kidman, Steve Blackman, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Lita, Ivory, Chyna, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, the Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin with smaller roles by Triple H, Stephanie McMahon Helmsley, Edge and Christian, the Dudley Boyz, The Ministry, The Union, The Corporation and so much more. Trust me, it'll be worth it. I have it's sequel planned too, which will be even better. **

**Patience: I'm the actual Equine Studies major; I just changed creative writing to my minor. I might use the script writing and see if I can take over creative though, since some of the storylines have really gone south lol. **

**Nic-002001: It's Chris Jericho lol. Hunter and Chris are going to be my key factors in getting Haley on her rise up again. **

**Ollie Gibson: He didn't get inducted yet because until his death he was still wrestling. But I definitely think he should be in it this year. **

**x-Mrs. Pete Wetnz-x: all in due time my friend**

**Awprncss4386: I don't think it's that huge. I mean it's a pretty big nose, but his face is pretty proportioned to it. **

**Maria: OMG! I am so jealous! I would love to meet him, seeing as I'm pretty set in my ways that he and I are getting married lol. **

**OryonUK: my writing skills wouldn't make you like them lol since what I write wouldn't be flattering. **

**That Tat:h: Well, I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I love DX they're the Sht. lol. I plan to use Shawn a little more here and there. So have no fear. I couldn't resist having Hunter say it's time to play the game and then having Haley throw Just Bring it back at him. Did you notice she used another one of the great ones quotes above? Lol. He just has so many good ones, I love it.**

**Alkira Sonoma: I think that was the most random, run around review I've ever received lol. Wow. **

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: lol, I'm glad you liked it. And that moment between Hunter and Haley is one of my favorites, there's only a couple others between Chris and Haley in the later chapters and a couple between Batista and Haley that I like better. **

**Amber: Here he is. Lol**

**Jewelgirl04: haha ditto. You crack me up too, Danielle. And no, I do not have red hair, a couple of stray freckles here and there from the sun, but I'm brunette lol. My hair's almost as dark as Candice's now lol. And yes, our wedding receptions would be insane. Just one thing, Mr. Kennedy is not allowed to give any toasts, it would be two hours long, all about him and he'd say his name twice at the end lol, oh and neither can Santino, he's just annoying. Jillian needs to stay far away from the microphones, no serenades lol. Other than that, rock on! I drink pretty sparingly myself, and Dave admits that he drinks like a girl so it's all good lol Alex! And yeah, Randy doesn't look that good with a shaved head. I like him better with hair. Dave's is passable, I just like it better with hair. I listened to the podcast, Randy's is good. He sounds exactly like how I personify him to be. I liked Chris Benoit's and Jeff Hardy's too. John did swear a lot, it was funny. I let Dave talk me into dreamland last night. I love the sound of his voice. I listened to the whole thing this morning and really liked it, cept for his damn keys, the fiddler. As for Haley's training, she's going to get a slightly rude awakening, but it'll be worth it. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I'll review it next chance I get, promise. **

**Pinktink79: He's the guy you love to hate, but hate to love cuase he's just so damn hot. And Shawn is just so adorable, that I have to have him in here a little bit. **


	68. Conversations with Sexy Beasts

Chapter 67:

"Son of a bitch!" Randy cursed once the curtain swished closed behind them. "This has to be some sick joke."

Haley smirked broadly at him. "Nope, no joke, it's all real. Are you scared yet?"

He shot her an incredulous look. "What do I have to be scared of? He's nothing more than egotistic mid-carder who wants to relive his glory days at my expense. He's nothing but a thorn in my side."

She shook her head and smirked wider. "No, he's not and you know it. This is no mid-carder. This isn't even a revenge deal like Shawn Michaels. This is a real threat and he has you scared because you're blustering a bunch of bullshit."

He frowned. "What are you on about now?"

"You knew Shawn wasn't going to take your belt, you made sure of it by disqualifying yourself in the first match. It added more fuel to Shawn's fire of revenge. He wasn't thinking clearly going into Survivor Series which is a big mistake when stepping into the ring with someone as predatory as you." She explained. "But, there's no history with this one, Randy."

"So what? I did beat Shawn Michaels! I did beat Triple H! I took out John Cena! Some has-been is not going to hold a candle next to my raw talent." He rolled his eyes.

"First of all, it took three hellacious matches for you to beat Triple H and a tag team partner for you to retain your title, but that's beside the point." Haley argued. "Both Shawn and John were thinking revenge, not clear minded. Chris Jericho has no previous feud with you. He has no need to truly hate you the way they do. And, he's too like you to fall for you mind games."

His frowned deepened as his eyes narrowed at her words.

"With the exception of Triple H, no else that you have faced recently has a mean streak inside them as black as yours. We've seen the good and the bad of Chris Jericho. He can be just as predatory, just as much of an Iceman as you are." She continued. "He's had two years to stew over this particular moment, he's calculating every move he makes from here on out. He's also two years fresh and has had plenty of time to study you, Randy. He's going to have your number and that's why you're scared."

"That doesn't change his lack of talent." He retorted.

"Do you hear yourself when you speak?" Her eyes widened. "Chris Jericho is the first Undisputed Champion! He beat the Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin in one night, within an hour of one another! He's also faced Triple H, Shawn Michaels and John Cena. He's a seven time Intercontinental champion, and a three time World Tag Team Champion, which he held with Chris Benoit, and the Rock. He's a Legend, Randy, one I'm not quite sure you can kill."

"Whatever, Haley." Randy's mouth thinned into a firm line. "Just remember that you haven't been here as long as I have and in this case you don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

He turned on his heel and stalked off, muttering obscenities under his breath. Haley was left grinning triumphantly in his wake. She had avoided the awkward conversation and struck a nerve. She felt a bit of her old spark of attitude, and it felt good.

Clapping sounded behind her and an amused voice cut off her train of thought. "Nice work, Princess. I guess I should thank you for singing my praises."

Haley turned and found herself looking into the laughing blue eyes of the Ayatollah of RockandRolla. "I more like listed some of your accomplishments."

Jericho smirked. "Well, the ass clown is once again wrong; you do seem to know what you're talking about."

"Well, I'm the Rock's girl. I know his career by heart, you played a part in it." She grinned wickedly back at him.

"Ooh ouch!" He clutched at his chest in mock pain. "And here I thought you were another one of the many fans of the sexy beast!"

"Nah, just one of the millions and millions of Rock fans." Haley quipped. "And, let's just say I like to play the game."

He raised his eyes brows dismissively. "Well, I guess I was right then. You're taste in men really does suck!"

Her jaw dropped at the blunt, rather offensive comment. "Wow, and to think I was kidding and actually am a fan of yours."

"Well of course you are, everyone loves Y2J." He beamed with self-pride. "Especially since I've finally come back to save you all from that jackass."

"And on that note, I'll head out. There's not enough room in this corridor with your ego." She shook her head in bemusement and turned to leave in the same direction Randy has previously gone.

"Whoa, whoa!" Jericho reached out and closed his fingers over her wrist. "There's no need to rush off. I'm sorry, I'm still a little juiced from my big return, makes me a little cocky."

"A little?" She raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, a lot." He admitted with an unapologetic smile. "Look, at least let me properly introduce myself to you. I'm Chris Jericho, former Undisputed, Intercontinental and Tag Team Champion. And wow, that is such a Rock expression on your face."

"That's because I'm his trainee, Jabroni." She teased. "I'm Haley."

"I know. I've watched you too when preparing for my return. You're pretty impressive considering most new Divas know jack in the ring. Like I said, your taste in men sucks and I need to teach you how to do a proper lionsault, but you're all right otherwise." He informed her.

"My springboard moonsault is rocking!" She protested. "I'd rather learn your springboard dropkick."

"We can do both." He compromised. "But yeah, the guys you associate with, that's got to stop!"

"Triple H is the best in the business." She defended her friend and new trainer.

"Okay, I can deal with him and probably Jeff, but Cena? Orton? What are you thinking, besides bad decisions regarding ass clowns?" He inquired.

"Is that what you think I'm doing, Chris?" She cocked her head to one side.

"That exactly what I think…" He started.

"It doesn't matter what you think!" She cut him off in such an abrupt tone that she surprised herself.

This time it was his jaw that was to drop by her words. "Did you seriously just…?"

"Quote the Rock and throw it in your face? Yup." She nodded vigorously, trying to hold back her laughter.

He didn't hold back his laughter, he began to chuckle in delight; which in turn caused her to dissolve into giggles. She laughed like she hadn't in months, releasing pent up anger and frustration. It expelled hurt and depression. It felt even better than the fire and temper she had directed at Randy moments ago.

As the laughter subsided, Chris draped an arm lightly across her shoulders. "You know what I'm thinking, Haley?"

"What Chris?" She raised an eyebrow again.

"That this," He gestured first to her and then to him. "Is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

She giggled again. "And the crab-nebu-leving universe itself will never…ever…be the same, again?"

He began to walk with her towards the parking lot. "Hey, that was a great freaking quote, even better than the lame ass ones you used earlier."

"The Rock and lame in a sentence is an oxymoron." Haley reminded the self-proclaimed sexy beast.

"You're right; he is kind of a moron." He deliberately twisted it around, squeezing her shoulder in a gesture of jesting.

"I think you got him confused with Randy." She playfully pointed out.

"Him too." Chris agreed. "So Haley, what are we doing tonight?"

"We?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I've appointed you for my evening's entertainment." He bumped her hip with his. "I'm hungry, so we can do dinner first. What do you want to do afterward? I was thinking a movie and you can give me all the backstage dirt."

"Do I have a choice in this entire arrangement?" She queried with hilarity.

"Nope." He said definitely, shaking his head for effect. "Not at all."

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. I was without internet for four days! My connection just fizzed on me. It was pure torture. I posted the last chapter on a friend's computer because I had it saved to a disk, but that's about it. We should be back to our regular updating schedule though. Hopefully, I'll encounter no more problems.**

**I must say, I'm rather shocked and disappointed with the actions of Jeff Hardy. Even though I learned where my true loyalty lay when he faced off against Chris Jericho for the IC title, this was before I knew about his suspension. I started cheering for both of them and then halfway through, I stopped cheering for Jeff, which was really weird for me. He seemed extra angry last night and now we know why. I can't believe he blew his Wrestlemania opportunity like that. He was odds on favorite to win the MITB and I predicted a feud with him and HHH over the title later on this year. I wonder who his replacement's going to be. I'm hoping Y2J wins the MITB and we see the revival of the Chris/HHH feud. Too bad Steph is pregnant, it was more amusing when she was involved lol. **

**Onto a happy note, I pretty much died and went to heaven last night when Batista came out and interrupted the Regal/Umaga promo. My man looked so hot in his wife beater and jeans! It's official, I will marry that fine piece of male species goodness one day lol. Triple H beat Kane last night too and Orton was acting like such a loser the entire night. The Michaels/Cena match didn't have the same spark it did last year, kinda bored me. Santino is a prick and I hope he gets his as kicked soon. I'm annoyed that my girl Candice didn't compete, they were in her freaking hometown. I want to see her wrestle damn it. Anyway, Maria was cute last night though so it was okay. **

**Galloptome: I freaked when he came back, it was simply amazing. **

**Nic-002001: That's because Chris Jericho is the man. Batista is coming up very soon ;)**

**Jewelgirl04: haha, well if that's how our men prefer it, then Danielle we are so set for our future lol. As for my wedding; looks like you and I both want fairytale weddings in our future. I'm in love with Castle on the Hudson. It has such a Renaissance feel. My sister's friend got married there and I fell in love with it. Speeches will be given by Randy, Hunter and Ric of course, have to have Evolution, as well as John (again, your boyfriend, possibly fiancé at this point) and Mark Callaway (since he feuded with Dave so much lol). As for my bridesmaids, there will be you of course and my girls Angela and Sam, my sister and sister in law, as for divas, Candice, Maria, Mickie and Michelle. I'm pretty sure Dave would chose his half brother Michael, his friend Rich, Jonathon and Chris, Hunter, Randy, Ric, John and Mark. I'm partial to reds, so that'll probably be the color of my bridesmaid gowns lol. But, we'll do plenty of shopping! ;) **

**OryonUK: It tied with Triple H's summerslam return for best comeback on the year for me.**

**That Tath: Another Rock quote in this one too, I just can't resist.**

**Maria: I would go meet him in a heartbeat. I think I might faint if I touched him lol. He made me swoon last night when he came out and destroyed Umaga on RAW, amazing!**

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: Oh they have some amusing one on one conversations lol. **

**Amber: She had kissed Randy and a whole lot more and has ended up disgusted with herself over it lol**

**x-Mrs. Pete Wentz-x: haha, it's about to get even better**

**Takerz-mari: I flipped out like a little kid when he came back lol, it was that awesome**

**Inday: who isn't?! lol**

**Sideways anger: Me too, I was a little kid all over again, jumping up and down screaming Y2J over and over again lol. **

**Alkira Sonoma: I agree, being random is fun. **

**JEFF HARDY FAN31: Sorry for the delay, didn't have the internet, but here's the latest**

**Pinktink79: Good luck explaining that to him then lol**

**Awprncss4386: You're telling me. I'm jealous of stupid Melina too, how dare she touch my Dave! Lol. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Well now that Jeff's out for awhile, Matt needs to speed up his recovery. We need a Hardy boy around here. **


	69. Wake Up Call

Chapter 68:

"Oof." Haley exclaimed as she slammed into the unforgiving canvas for the umpteenth time over the past two hours.

Just moments ago, Hunter had given her a strong Irish whip into the ropes. She had attempted to come back with a head scissors, but the Game had been one step ahead of her and reversed her maneuver into a power bomb that knocked the wind right out of her lungs. Now she lay flat on her back, gasping for air.

Hunter crouched down beside her. "Where's your head at, Haley?" He asked.

"Trying to think of something I can use that will work against you." She breathed. "Nothing in my arsenal seems to work."

He lowered so that he was sitting Indian style on the mat while she rose up onto her elbows. "It's because every counter move you have is directed to take down Divas built like Melina and Jillian. I'm fighting like Beth."

"I think you're a little more brutal than she is." Haley commented sarcastically.

He grinned at that. "True. But, the difference with Beth from Melina and Jillian is that Beth's power comes from her upper-body. That's why she can flip you into a backbreaker or powerbomb or whatever else she'd like. In order to overcome that upper-body strength, you've got to alter her base first."

"How the hell do I do that?" She gasped out, finally getting some of her breath back.

"Your head-scissors and hurricanranas are very good technical wise and you supply a lot of force behind them. You like to use them, correct?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I use the head scissors all the time." She nodded.

"Then let's try something similar, but has enough force to actually knock the Glamazon off her feet." Hunter extended a hand and helped her back to her feet. "Have you ever done a whirly-bird?"

"I've seen Trish Stratus do it a couple of times, but have never actually done one myself." She shook her head no.

"All right, well here's the gist of it. You're going to come at me off the ropes, like you did off the Irish whip. Once you're close enough, about a step away from me, you move into a handstand, flipping over enough to lock your legs around my neck. Go it so far?" He confirmed.

"Yes." She was already running through the steps in her mind.

"You're going to push off your hands and swing your body sideways. This will cause me to follow you into the swing, spinning around pretty fast. It will throw off my balance and cause me to become very dizzy. You'll feel when one of my feet leaves the ground with your momentum, that's when you swing your upper-body downwards like you would in the head scissors of the hurricanranas." He explained. "My superior body strength won't do me much good if my vertical base is thrown off balance. I end up on my head, dizzy on top of it and you're on the offense with the momentum back in your favor."

She pictured the maneuver in her mind's eye, as though she were looking at a diagram. "Plus, if I'm coming into it from a run, I'll have more velocity behind it."

"Exactly." Hunter nodded approvingly. "All right, let's try it. Show me."

"Okay." She took a deep breath, before running for the ropes like she had been whipped into them.

She turned at the last step so her back hit them and propelled her forward. It took two running strides before she was close enough. Pushing off the mat with her legs and bending down so her hands and arms support her body weight, she thrust her legs upward and locked around his neck. She swung her upper-body to the left as hard as she could until she had him rotating in a very fast circle.

She felt him dip slightly on the second rotation and knew it was now of never. Her legs tightened their grip and she forced herself backwards and downwards. Hunter was forced to followed her motion and ended up crashing into the mat and looking like he wasn't quite sure where he was.

She clambered back to her feet, amazed that she made it happen on the very first try. "Oh my God!"

"Good." He grunted as he stood up. "Again, this time with less hesitation."

She repeated her actions with more confidence. Hunter found himself on his head and dizzy for the second time, while Haley felt better than she had in weeks.

He allowed her to help him back up. "Good. Now onto your spinebuster."

"What's wrong with my spinebuster?" She frowned in confusion.

"Nothing's wrong with it in the technical sense." He cocked his head to the side. "You're just not getting the most force out of it. Why do you think when Dave and I spinebuster our opponents they're pretty much down for the count?"

"Because both of you have ten times the strength I do and Dave is beast in the ring." She replied with an obvious expression.

He smirked at her quip. "There's that and we use motion. A lot of the time we turn our opponents in the air, so they rotate slight to get some centrifugal force into it, before sending them into the mat. It breaks you opponent's body up from the lower back out."

"It doesn't look like you rotate them all the time." She argued.

"Sometimes even the slightest rotation adds to it." He added. "It's all about getting the most out of your maneuvers, Haley. Beth Phoenix outweighs you by about sixty pounds of muscle and she's taller than you by about four inches."

"Okay, but I don't see how I'm going to spinebuster you. I mean, I don't think I can lift you enough for it to be effective." She raised an eyebrow in question.

He chuckled. "That's your homework for your match at the house show tonight. I want to see rotation in your spinebuster."

"Okay, I can do that." She agreed.

"I also want to see you in the gym doing more than just cardio work. Which is really good for you, I'm glad you do it. But now I want you to add in weights, eight pound hand weights, plenty of lunging, squats, bracing exercises. Medicine balls exercises are good too. Tomorrow, you and I are going to start bench pressing."

"Oh boy." Her eyes widened.

"You want that title?" He inquired.

"You're damn right I do." She said firmly.

"Then we're going to have to up your game. I wasn't kidding when I said I'd work you to the bone. We'll meet here tomorrow, same time, then we'll hit the gym." He listed. "Tomorrow afternoon, I want you to jog, two miles and do some hills and stairs if you can."

"Okay." She nodded. "You got it, Coach."

"Good." He looked up see some of the rookies waiting in the doorway leading to the practice ring. "Our time's up for today, Kid, but you did pretty well. Think about other way to alter the vertical base tonight. I want to see some new moves out of you tomorrow. It's time to get creative."

"You got it." She dropped and rolled out of the ring. "Thanks Hunter."

"No problem, Haley." He popped the top off his water bottle. "Find yourself a jogging partner, it'll keep you motivated."

"I will. I hate jogging alone." She took a deep gulp of her own water. "Ugh, I'm all sweaty. I need to hit the showers before the show tonight. I'll catch you later?"

"Yeah, I'll give you a lift to the arena." He nodded. "Five o'clock, be ready."

"You got it." She hefted her bag over her shoulder. "Thanks again."

"Bye Haley." He waved her off.

Haley blew him a kiss and left the boxing studio, who also rented out their ring to wrestlers. She was exhausted, sweaty and sore from head to toe. But, her endorphins were up and she felt good that she would begin to really make progress with Hunter hounding her every step. She had already learned a new more effective move to use against Beth Phoenix.

Things were finally starting to look up, especially after the entertaining evening she had just spent with Chris Jericho. RAW certainly was in for a few surprises.


	70. Be Your Valet?

Chapter 69:

A couple weeks later, Haley left the General Manager's office practically giddy with excitement. Next Monday night was RAW's 15th Anniversary and William Regal had come up with something exciting for the Divas. There was to be a ten Diva Battle Royal, including Haley, Mickie, Maria, Melina, Jillian, Beth and Victoria, but also the returning Divas of Molly Holly, Lita and Trish Stratus.

Haley had admired Lita and Trish over the years. Even though Lita had in a way thrown her career down the drain when she had begun her affair with Edge, the former extreme Diva had been a benchmark for all the current Divas to live up to. She hadn't been impressed with Trish when the Canadian blonde first entered the company, but she had soon evolved into a true competitor that Haley had grown to like and admire. She was looking forward to not only meeting them, but having the opportunity to compete against them as well.

There was a lot to look forward to during the three hour Anniversary show. There was to be an Evolution reunion that night as well, arguably one of the greatest stables RAW had ever seen and one of Haley's personal favorites. It also meant Batista would definitely be there, which she was also looking forward to. And, even though it was banned, Hunter planned on some sort of DX reunion, again.

Hulk Hogan, Stone Cold Steve Austin, the Undertaker, Mick Foley were only some of the huge names that were also going to be there. She was a little annoyed that Dwayne deemed himself too busy to come to the show, but the chance to meet the Texas Rattlesnake would make up for it. She had missed the opportunity that last time he had been on RAW to douse Santino Marella in beer. It would surely be a night to remember.

Plus, they never had been the most predictable company and she knew there would be plenty of surprises in store; especially with such big names roaming around backstage. Not to mention all the current feuds going around RAW by itself. She was really looking forward to it.

"Hey Haley!" She turned at the sound of her name being called and offered Chris Jericho a friendly smile.

"Hey Chris." She greeted him. "Nice pick for Randy in the pick your poison thing, I like the idea of him facing Shawn Michaels again. Maybe another taste of Sweet Chin Music will finally shut him up."

"That's physically impossible for that ass clown." He shook his head. "I knew he was going to pick Umaga too, so that also makes him a predictable jackass too."

She laughed. "He is a bit on the predictable side."

"Anyway, that's not what I came here to talk to you about." He shook his head. "Do you remember when you told me how you were looking for something else to add to your already loaded plate to keep your mind occupied from the more depressing situations in your life?"

"Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"I think I've got a solution." He grinned proudly at her. "I'd like to hire you as my valet."

"What?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"My valet." He repeated. "You kind of act as my manager in a way, you help organize my appearances, accompany me to the ring, watch my back and make sure the referee calls the match correctly, help broadcast me by wearing my merchandise, all that stuff. Basically, you get to spend a lot of quality time with yours truly and get yourself involved in my affairs too. I think that should provide a good enough distraction."

"You're serious?" She asked. "And your wife approves of this idea?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Jess likes what she's seen of you on TV. She thinks it's great that I offered to help you out and thinks it'll be good that I have someone around to keep me in line."

"And what about my career?" She inquired.

"It'll give you more ring time, but otherwise it won't overly affect your singles career. You know if you go out to the ring against a Diva who brings her boyfriend, I'll accompany you and makes sure there's no cheating. You can wear whatever you want and do your own thing then." He explained. "It will affect my career more than anything, and in a good way too. You'll be focusing on yours and my career so no room for thoughts about jackasses like Cena."

She chuckled at that. "Promise it won't take anything away from my career? I won't let myself get sidetracked this time."

"I promise." He nodded assuredly. "I'll make it even and focus on your career just as much as mine. I think we'll make a really great team."

She thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Okay, then let's do it. Just remember, I won't get sidetracked."

"I totally understand. I'm going for the title myself." He grinned at her. "So, let's get you a Saveus.Y2J t-shirt that you can modify whatever way you want and then we can go kick the ass of Umaga."

"Okay, but you better make sure Umaga doesn't put his hands on me." She warned. "I will not go through that again."

"Do I look like Cena? No. I'll protect you if he becomes a problem, don't worry." He rolled his shoulders. "This is going to be one hell of a partnership."

She nodded. "It'll be fun too."

Twenty minutes later, Haley emerged from the locker room in silver metallic jeans, open toed stilettos and a Saveus.Y2J t-shirt that she had cut to bare her midriff and removed the sleeves. Her hair fell natural and wavy to her shoulders and she had even lined her eyes with pale shades of blue and silver.

"So do I look the part?" She did a quick twirl for Chris, who had been waiting for her to change in the hallway.

"Oh yeah." He nodded his approval. "Let's do this." He offered his arm to her.

She looped her arm through his and grinned as they started for the gorilla position. "This will be interesting."

Umaga was already on his way down to the ring and Lilian just announced his entrance. His music was beginning to fade, so Jericho nodded his consent for the stage technicians to cue the AV truck to begin his titantron.

The lights in the arena dimmed and the code broadcast flashed across the screen, before the countdown hit.

_5…4…3…2…1_

_2__nd__ Coming_

_Come on (Jericho)  
You know I got ya  
Yeah, what  
BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!_

"And his opponent, weighing in at two hundred and twenty-six pounds, Y2J, Chris Jericho!" Lilian left the ring hastily to get away from Umaga, as Haley and Chris started down the ramp.

_For those about to rock,  
I'm what ya want  
Baby, you know you're Judas  
And I'm your priest  
Baby, what I got is not from the least  
Bring it to the stage in the rage of the beast_

"Well there he is ladies and gentlemen, Chris Jericho in his second match since returning to Monday Night Raw two weeks ago." Jim Ross commented. "And this is going to be a huge challenge."

"And he's not coming down here alone!" King added with excitement. "With him is beautiful Haley! Puppies! Oh she makes my eyeballs happy!"

"Yes indeed King, the lovely Haley is joining Chris at ringside it seems." JR agreed, as the

_Step in the arena and break the wall down  
Step in the arena and break the wall down_

Haley didn't enter the ring while Jericho posed on the turnbuckle, pounding his fist against his chest. Umaga looked to be in a savage mood and she wanted no part of it. The arena lights returned to normal and referee Mike Chioda called for the bell.

"Come on Chris!" Haley cheered, pounding on the apron to help motivate him.

He looked over at Haley with a playful smirk, before winking at her. Umaga let out a vicious howl, which Jericho answered with a half yell and the two men charged each other.

She flinched as they collided in the center of the ring. She could already tell that this was going to be a physical, hair raising match.

**A/N: Did you see that one coming, didja didja? Lol. I figured this would be the perfect way to bring Haley and Jericho closer as friends and it'll keep Haley plenty occupied. If she's got to worry about Jericho on top of her own problems, I think she's officially about to get over it! **

**Also, I updated the banners for this story and posted one for Courage, check 'em out!**

**Awprncss4386: Jeff violated the drug policy, again. Some say it's painkillers, others say it was marijuana. They weren't specific on the details. He'll be suspended for 60 days and rumor is he's going to spend a month of it in rehab. The thing is that this is his final warning, he'll be released from the WWE if he violates the policy a third time. Three strikes and you're out. **

**Jewelgilr04: That sucks about your school. I'm glad you liked the chapters. I agree with the whole Jeff Hardy thing being not awesome. Wtf? Some websites are saying it was marijuana while others are also going with painkillers. I'm hoping for the latter as it's more understandable since he is one crazy dude. And you thought right. I don't think happy is the word I would use to describe how I felt when my baby came out. Hehe. I knew he was going to be on RAW, but I didn't know what his deal was, and boy was I thrilled when he spinebustered that Samoan Savage! And he was so sexy while doing it. I was in heaven, plain and simple. I couldn't form coherent sentences and yeah, basic awe of my beloved Animal. I hope he destroys the monster at Mania! Your wedding party table won't be the only huge one, mine will be ridiculous. I've got Paul and Steph, Ric and his wife, Randy and Sam, John and you, Mark and Sara, Rich, Jonathon, Chris and Michael plus four lol, Candice and Ken, Maria plus one, Mickie and Kenny and Michelle plus one lol. I will also be avoiding pastel pinks at all costs lol. I like pink, but not for my wedding. I might want deep purple thrown in with crimson and white for my wedding. My table arrangement is a raised glass bowl, filled with water and four white floating candles and red rose petals that will be in the bowl and sprinkled over the table. But, on the wedding party table I'd want a huge bouquet of deep purple orchids. **

**Asher02: Hunter is the best lol. Jeff violated the drug policy, again. Some say it's painkillers, others say it was marijuana. They weren't specific on the details. He'll be suspended for 60 days and rumor is he's going to spend a month of it in rehab. The thing is that this is his final warning, he'll be released from the WWE if he violates the policy a third time. Three strikes and you're out. **

**Crazynation: Jeff violated the drug policy, again. Some say it's painkillers, others say it was marijuana. They weren't specific on the details. He'll be suspended for 60 days and rumor is he's going to spend a month of it in rehab. The thing is that this is his final warning, he'll be released from the WWE if he violates the policy a third time. Three strikes and you're out. And yes, Batista was so hott! I'd jump him if I could lol. Definite walking sex!**

**Takerz-mari: Batista is always sexy! Lol, he's my personal favorite. Hehe I was drooling over him Monday night. Taker was insane in that casket match! And hey, I practically live in my Batista, RKO and Rock t-shirts lol. **

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it, thanks for being so patient. **

**Jada951: He's the original badass, no offense to Taker lol. Hunter is the best!**

**Cassymae: that's her goal**

**Pinktink79: I wish you all the luck in that conversation, make sure you give me details when you have it lol**

**Maria: I couldn't speak properly afterwards, lol, lots of squealing, minor drooling and plenty of jumping up and down hehe. I love him, he's absolutely wonderful. And his spinebuster on Umaga and shaking of the ropes, totally made me all hot and bothered lol I don't even like to think about him and Melina together. I hate her anyway and laughed for an hour afterwards every time Candice kicked her ass. Haha, stupid bitch. Dave deserves so much better than that hoe!**

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: It's the best way to bring back a good personal life!**

**That Tath: I'm so glad you thought so. I spent a lot of time playing this scene over and over in my head because I wanted to get Hunter just right. I hate when people make him OOC too. I mean yeah, he's a tough son of a bitch who can be nasty when he has a mind too, but he's not purely evil. He's just badass, he knows what he wants and how to get it and when he likes you, you're golden, but he won't coddle you either. Maybe that makes him come off as a real jerk to some people, but I don't see him that way. I see determination and intelligence with how he goes about things. And since seeing him live, you can tell he loves his fans. He spent fifteen minutes after his match signing autographes over the security barricades. He does have a heart of gold underneath all that arrogance and calculation. I'm glad I can portray him well. I have so much respect for that man that I have to do him justice. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I'm hoping it's just pain killers, other people are saying it was marijuana. I hate to think he blew a Mania opportunity and jeopardized his career over weed. **


	71. Animal Loving Before the Show

Chapter 70:

Haley had just changed into her wrestling attire for her match that night, when a knock sounded on the door of the joint locker room she now shared with Chris. It's was the night of RAW's fifteenth anniversary and the show would air live in twenty minutes for a special three hour presentation. She had been looking forward to this all week. 

Already she had run into Hulk Hogan backstage, He was the friendliest guy she had met for such a living legend. He was enjoying himself, talking to some of the younger, fresher superstars like Cody Rhodes, Brian Kendrick and Paul London when she arrived at the arena. Cody had called her over and she had been extremely humbled when the Hulkster complimented her tenacity and skills in the ring. 

"Dave!" She squealed happily when she opened the door to reveal who was on the other side of it. She knew he was due to be here tonight, RAW had launched his career, but she didn't know when she was bound to see him. 

"Hey Pretty girl." He greeted her with a smile. 

"I'm so happy to see you!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly. 

He laughed and returned her embrace with equal intensity. "I'm happy to see you too. I was told I'd find you in here." He pulled back and glanced over her outfit. "I can see you're taking your new job seriously." 

Haley glanced down at her ensemble. She was wearing her usual black wrestling boots, metallic silver spandex tights and a Saveus.Y2J t-shirt, which she had modified to bare her midriff and had removed the sleeves. 

"It's been really good for me." She agreed with a nod. "Plus, it's a whole new experience watching a match from ringside. This whole rivalry between him and Randy has really been keeping my mind occupied until I can focus on my matches. Between Chris's matches, my matches and Hunter's new training regiment, I'm slowly, but surely getting over it, all of it; John, Randy, everything." 

"I'm really glad to hear that." He grinned back at her. "Hunter's training's doing a lot, you looked good."

Haley smiled as she looked over her arms and abdomen. There was more definition in them now than before. Not too much because it had only been a week, but her body was really benefiting from the schedule. "I love it."

"Good." He tugged a strand of her hair playfully. "So I decided to stop by and see if it was possible for me to steal you from Jericho during the show, so we can hang out and then maybe we could go out and celebrate afterwards?" 

She beamed at him. "I would love to. It's been awhile since I've been able to just hang out. It's been all work and no play for Haley."

"We'll remedy that." He assured her with a quick grin. "You don't need to do anything for Jericho tonight?"

She shook her head and reached for her bag. "I'm the only one of us with a match tonight. I'm being a very bad valet anyway because I don't even know where he is at this point. He could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere and I'd have no idea." 

Dave chuckled. "I've missed you Haley." He told her with complete honesty. 

"I've missed you too, Dave." She replied just as honestly, as she followed him out into the hallway. "I feel better when I'm with you. You kept me from sinking under." 

"Likewise." He agreed, as they entered a locker room with his name on it. "So are you disappointed in not getting a title match at Armageddon?" 

"Not really." She plopped down on the couch. "I've still got some work to do and besides, Mickie's earned it. I think she'll give the Manazon a real run for her money. But, I'm really starting to improve in my matches. Chris kept his promise and my career is my priority, plus, he's an entertaining guy to have around and offers good advice."

"That's good." He settled beside her. "And how are things with Randy?" He inquired seriously. 

"He still makes the odd attempt here and there to try and corner me, but since I spend most of my time with Hunter and Chris, he hasn't been very successful. Honestly, the only dealings I've had with him lately have been in the ring with Chris." She sighed. 

"My offer to kill him still stands." He joked. 

"The Animal's got to play nice tonight for the Evolution reunion." She chastised. "Speaking of, I'm looking forward to seeing that. Are you?" 

"I'm more than happy to reunite with Hunter and Ric." He nodded. "I just hope Randy's going to be on his best behavior." 

"Not likely, considering his recent escapades, but here's to hoping." She snuggled in next to him. "Plus, he'd have to be really stupid to start something with you, Hunter and Flair in the ring." 

"Fortunately for him, he's many things, but stupid is not one of them. Otherwise, his career would be over by now with all the chances he takes." He kissed the top of her head.

She twisted slightly and tossed her legs across his lap. "He wouldn't want to jeopardize his chances going into Armageddon either." 

He closed a hand around her ankle and began to massage slowly upward. "It's going to be one hell of a pay-per-view." 

"You're telling me, between your triple threat match, the WWE Championship match and Hunter versus Jeff for the number one contendership; it's looking to be the best all year." Haley wriggled her toes in pleasure from his ministrations. 

"Got to end the year with style." He used his thumb to rub into her calf. "One of the upcoming pay-per-views is going to feature you in a title match." 

"God I hope so." She sighed and leaned her head back. "By the time Hunter's through with me I'm going to be a force to be reckoned with. I'm going all the way this time. John's made it pretty clear with his wall of silence that we're done, so there are no distractions there. I'm going hard, or I'm going home." She stated firmly. 

"New catch phrase?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Had to come up with one of my own, can't use the Rock's forever." She grinned impishly. "Go hard or go home!" 

"I like it. It suits you." He squeezed around her knee. "Looking forward to your match tonight?" 

"A Battle Royal featuring Lita, Molly Hollu and Trish Stratus?" She laughed. "I'm so excited! I get to face two Divas who are like a benchmark in this business." 

"Dream come true?" He questioned with a smile. 

"One of them anyway." She admitted. "The first I achieved by being here in the WWE. The next is to hold that title above my head."

"You will." He assured her resolutely. "I have faith in you and what you can do." 

"Thanks Dave." She leaned over to press her lips against his cheek. "I've have faith in you too. You're walking out of Armageddon with your belt still intact and will remain Champion for a long time." 

"Are you ever going to tire of being my cheerleader?" He teased with light shining in his dark eyes.

"As long as I still look cute in the skirt, I'm good to go." She quipped playfully. 

"You look cute in anything you wear." He cupped the side of her face. 

"Then I guess I won't tire of being your personal cheerleader anytime soon." A smile lit her face as she looked up at him. 

**A/N: Again guys, I apologized profusely. My internet went out again! Stupid piece of crap. But, the cable guy came this morning and updated my entire router system, so hopefully I have it back for good now. If I lose it again, I might kill some one. I had no internet on my freaking birthday, do you know how much that sucked? No? It sucked big time. **

**Know what else sucked? RAW tonight. The only good parts were Cena and Orton versus the roster and Candice and Maria versus Jillian and Victoria. The other matches were lame. WTF is up with Brian Kendrick anyway. He's not going heel. I might have to hurt someone if they make him go heel, preferably someone on Creative. **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and I promise, we're back to our regular schedule. **

**ExtremeAngelXJeffHardyFan: I already eliminated Chris lol, but don't worry he's going to be throughout this story a lot. **

**Lindseyredfield: They do have an interesting relationship. You'll just have to wait and see who she ends up with. **

**Maria: That's an excellent mental image. Plenty of the Animal in this chapter. **

**Amber: lol…unfortunately marriage isn't in the works for this story**

**Crazynation: Join the club, RAW without Jeff is kind of dull. As for Batista being eyecandy, he's the best kind!**

**Alkira Sonoma: Why were you in the hospital? **

**Takerz-mari: I think he should wear it all the time outside the ring, I like his little trunks lol**

**Wmcschick2006: I was so upset about Jeff. Mania and RAW won't be the same. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I don't picture him a roid user, I'm glad it's just painkillers**

**Asher02: That's where Chris is headed anyway, to be the substitute until Candice returns. **

**Pinktink79: Oh no, Batista is mine! Lol all mine! **

**Sideways anger: I'm trying lol. Batista makes up for everything! **

**Jewelgirl04: Danielle I've missed you, thanks to my damn internet it feels as though its been ages since I sent you messages lol. I want Dave in a classic black tux for my wedding. I want orchids for my bouquet, preferably white. My bridesmaids can have wild flowers, I think I'm leaning towards a purple theme. Dave and his groomsmen can have roses, the men in red, the groom in white. I want a beautiful gown too, something a bit simple, but elegant, no puffy princess dresses for me. A-line and I'm thinking satin. I want something that's going to make Dave's eyes pop out of his head! Hehe. As for the SAR update, bring it on! **

**JL2009: I'm hoping painkillers big time. Glad you liked the chapter. **

**Nychick4: Actually, it worked out with Haley's storyline at the time, so yes, it'll be included. **

**Awprincss4386: Me too! I was so upset with him. Stupid boy. I hope Jericho wins the MITB. **


	72. Divas Battle Royal Past and Present

Chapter 71: 

"The following contest is a RAW Divas Battle Royal of the past and present." Lilian Garcia informed the raucous crowd. "The rules are as follows. The opponent must be thrown over the top rope and both feet much touch the floor to be eliminated. The last Diva in the ring will be declared the winner!" 

'Legs Like That' by Zebrahead hit the speakers, causing a small pop from the many fans present that night. The auburn haired, ditzy Diva appeared on stage and went through her routine of blowing kisses to the crowd. 

"First, making her way to the ring from Chicago, Illinois, Maria!" 

Maria's music was replaced with a funky drumming and clapping rhythm. The pop from the crowd was larger for the number contender for the Women's Championship, as she skipped out onto the stage. 

"And from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!" 

An electric guitar riff cut through Mickie's music. A curvy brunette woman with short hair appeared at the top of the ramp, posing with her hands on her hips. 

"And from Forrest Lake, Minnesota, former two time Women's Champion, welcome back, Molly Holly!" 

Next came the obnoxious techno from a current titantron. The paparazzi appeared and the carpet was rolled out for the A-list Diva, who basked in the camera flashes. 

"From Los Angeles, California, Melina!" 

Hideously off-key singing replaced Melina's music and a busty blonde pranced onto the stage to a multitude of boos. 

"Making her way to the ring from Louisville, Kentucky, Jillian Hall!" 

_Yo, I ain't the lady to mess with_

_Ooh, go, go, go, go_

"From San Bernadino, California, Victoria!"

Middle Eastern guitar replaced Victoria's hip hop music. 'Love Fury Passion Energy' by Boy Hits Car was received with tultimous approval from the crowd. Just as the music hit its peak, the feisty red head appeared on stage, rocking out. 

"From Stanford, North Carolina, former four time Women's Champion, welcome back, Lita!" 

After a few more moments of the crowd celebrating the extreme Divas return, the Glamazon's eerier music took over. 

"Making her way to the ring from Buffalo, New York; she is the WWE Women's Champion, Beth Phoenix, the Glamazon!" 

'Run the Show' by Kat Deluna featuring Shaka Dee and Busta Rhymes hit the airwaves. The stage lit up with hues of blue and white and Haley's back appeared as she posed Jericho style at the top of the ramp. The crowd popped loudly for her. 

"And from Boston, Massachusetts, Haley Mariano!" 

Haley's blue and white lights changed to pink and purple. A highly anticipated, familiar giggle erupted from the sound system and the cheers from the crowd were deafening. 

_Whoa! It's time to rock and roll_

_This time I'm in control_

_Right now I own the streets_

_Got the keys to the city_

_That's cause I get down_

_It's time to rock and roll_

The blonde beauty came through the curtain saluting the crowd. She exchanged numerous high fives with the fans as she started down the ramp. 

"And from Toronto, Ontario, Cananda, she hold the record of being a seven time Women's Champion, welcome back, Trish Stratus!" Lilian announced Trish's entrance before exiting the ring that was crowded with Divas. 

Haley stepped on the ropes she had just come through, to allow the former Women's Champion easier access into the ring. 

"Thanks!" Trish smiled at her appreciatively. "It's Haley right?" 

Haley nodded, extremely flattered that Trish knew her by name. "Yeah!" 

Trish saluted the crowd again before giving Haley her full attention. "It's great to finally meet you. Rock mentioned you several times when we'd team up. We should talk backstage after this is all over." 

"Okay." Haley was delighted at the prospect, but didn't get a chance to say more as the bell rang and all ten Divas went after each other. 

Victoria charged Haley immediately, who countered the raven haired Diva's attack with an arm drag takeover. She followed it up with a leg drop across Victoria's chest. 

"Haley!" Mickie's voice caught her attention. The brunette was pointing over to where Melina and Jillian were ganging up on Lita against the ropes. 

Haley exchanged a consensual nod with Mickie and the two women rushed to Lita's aid. Haley's clothesline had enough force behind it to knock Jillian right over the top rope and to the floor below. It made the first elimination of the night, but Maria joined her soon after courtesy of the Glamazon. 

Meanwhile, Mickie and Melina began to tear at each other while Victoria came back for round two. This time she wasn't alone as the current Women's Champion decided to join her in assaulting Haley. She kicked Victoria in the sternum and ducked under a strike from Beth. 

Lita returned the favor by spearing Victoria off her feet, leaving Beth and Haley to exchange blows. It wasn't long before Lita eliminated Victoria and Trish threw Molly Holly out of the ring. Mickie and Melina eliminated themselves while grappling, tumbling to the floor in a tangled mass of limbs. It left only Lita, Trish, Beth and Haley in the ring. 

Lita and Trish got right into one another's faces, rekindling their long standing rivalry. Haley; however; was bringing everything she had to the Glamazon. Beth attempted to lift Haley up, who countered with a kick to the back of the knee. She buckled slightly, but this time was successful with a military press. 

"Shit!" Haley cursed, catching the attention of Lita and Trish as Beth threw her unceremoniously outside the ring. 

Beth turned to face the two former champions, who were arguably the best Divas the WWE had ever seen. They watched Beth Phoenix intensely before smirking at one another. The Glamazon wasn't prepared for the double team.

They Irish whipped Beth into the corner and took turns delivering hard, knife edge chops to the exposed skin of Beth's chest. Together, they threw Beth over the top rope to the floor below. 

Haley cheered as Beth hit the mat at her feet, while Mickie stepped up beside her. Haley put an arm around Mickie's shoulders while the Women's Champion rose furiously to her feet. 

"Not so tough now, are you Beth?" Haley called after her as she started up the ramp. 

Inside the ring, Lita and Trish embraced each other smiling. It seemed that their longtime feud was officially over and they were content to share the victory. They raised one another's wrists into the air and beckoned Haley and Mickie back into the ring. 

"Looks like they like me again too." Mickie shrugged, before both women re-entered the ring. 

All four Divas, past and present, each chose a turnbuckle to climb and celebrate with the crowd. This was only one segment for the Anniversary show and there was more to come. 

**A/N: Tada, something I would have loved to see at the 15****th**** Anniversary. You can thank I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy for inspiring my idea. I hope everyone had a wonderful St. Patrick's Day, I'm extremely hung-over, Jose Cuervo is not my friend and I must stay away from him from now on lol. I'm now the one in need of Batista loving. **

**Takerz-Mari: Dave is sexy, adorable and suave all wrapped up into one package, a package I really wanted for my birthday lol. I'm with you on being drunk and oh did I pay for it this morning. I'm suddenly not finding Hornswoggle so cute right now with the whole Irish thing.**

**Nic-002001: I think Jericho's going to take MITB, Kennedy won it already. The sandwich thing was funny and the Divas match was good, even though Candice hurt her shoulder. But it's not bad because she still plans to compete at Mania. I hope Batista destroys Umaga and Triple H will win the main event at Mania. **

**Awprncss4386: I just have to get through Armageddon and there will be more Jeff, sit tight. **

**Amber: lol, I know you like Randy. But other people including myself like Haley and Dave too, so I have to put him in there sometimes. **

**x- Mrs Pete Wentz –x: Maybe, maybe not. Guess you'll just have to read to find out. **

**Jeff Hardy Fan 31: I know, poor Jeff. I feel so bad for the guy.**

**Chosen1: I know I was really worried about her because I've missed her so much that I do not want her injured again. But, she says it's not bad that she won't be at Mania, thank god. **

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: Those two ladies were so wild lol. I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I know, Jeff is such a stubborn boy. I'll check out your new story soon, I promise, I just haven't been able to sit down and read lately, but I'll get to it within the next day or two. **

**Alkira Sonoma: Ouch! **

**Inday: thanks I think so too. **

**Spunky-hyper-girl: Hey, where have you been lately? Lol. Jeff's coming up right after Armageddon.**

**Jada951: If Brian goes heel and really abandons Paul, I'm going to hurt someone on Creative. I will rampage the entire staff if I have to.**

**Sideways Anger: I'm not much into pom poms either, but it made for a cute quip. If Brian goes heel and really abandons Paul, I'm going to hurt someone on Creative. I will rampage the entire staff if I have to. Chris can run the entire show when needed, he's such a talent on the mic. He's MITB. I love Cena and Orton as a tag team, they have incredible chemistry as partners. I mean it makes a good match as opponents, but damn they lit the place up as partners and Randy helping John back up was kind of cute. I'd love to see more of that in the future. The double team on Cody Rhodes was sick!**

**Pinktink79: Sorry I'm a little possessive over my guy lol. **

**Wmcschick2006: That's quite a compliment, thank you so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying it. **

**Jewelgilr04: Danielle, no way, I missed you more! Lol. So how about that match with Orton and Cena last night, good no? I adore them as partners! When we take over Creative, we are so having more of that! Even though poor Cody got his ass handed to him, their teamwork was sick! I hope you can get your internet to work! I'm going to miss you while you're gone! As for getting Dave to wear black, I freaking withhold sex for the first four months of marriage if he doesn't wear black! Lol. I know he loves white, but it's my god damn wedding! I left you a review for SAR, it was wonderful, as always. Thanks for the birthday wishes, no Dave yet. But I've waited, I don't know, five or six years now, I can wait a little longer. I did get him in a little box, as a gag gift from my friend Brian, it was funny. I have little action figure Batista to tide me over until I get the real one. I'm coming up to the Rumble, stay tuned. **

**Asher02: Hmm…maybe. I might be able to live with one weekend a month lol. I'm very possessive over my Davey! **


	73. 15 Year Celebration

Chapter 72: 

Haley laughed along with Hunter, Dave, Ric and Shawn as she watched the monitor backstage. Vince McMahon was once again the victim of a Stone Cold Stunner for possibly the billionth time in his life. Of course, this was after he received a Mandible Claw from Mankind and a chokeslam from the Undertaker. From the beginning of the night to the very end, Vince McMahon had not done well for himself. 

"Serves him right for calling himself the greatest Superstar in RAW history." Haley giggled as Vince lay sprawled out in the ring, surrounded by beer. 

Stone Cold Steve Austin went on to reveal that the greatest superstar in RAW history was in facts the WWE fans, those in the arena and watching at home, rather than anyone backstage, past or present. He was right the fans were the real superstars, without them, no wrestler here would have a job or anyone to perform for. He then proceeded to invite fifteen years worth of RAW superstars to the ring to have a beer with him and toast the occasion. 

'To Be Loved' by Papa Roach, RAW's theme song, wailed from the speakers and every wrestler, former wrestler and even JR and King made their way into the ring, while Steve Austin sung their praises. Haley stepped out onto the stage with her previous companions and met up with Chris in a matter of seconds. 

She linked arms with the blonde Canadian as they started down the ramp. "Hey! Nice right hook on Eric Bischoff earlier." 

"It was pretty good wasn't it." He smirked. "Where were you tonight?" He asked as they entered the ring. 

"Thanks!" Haley beamed up at Dave who brought over three cans of Budweiser and offered her one. "I was hanging out with Dave and Hunter because you were MIA." 

"Thanks Man." Chris took a can from Dave and nodded in satisfaction. "This is pretty crazy, we're all out here and not killing each other." 

"Randy's right over there." She gestured to the current WWE Champion. "You're not attacking each other, which is amazing."

"No need." Chris took a hearty sip of his beer. "I put him in the Walls of Jericho earlier, he tapped out in five seconds like the little ass clown that he is." 

"Besides." Dave added. "This moment isn't about personal feuds. It's about the one thing we all have in common. We're WWE Superstars which means we're the best and we love this business." 

"Damn right we do." Haley agreed. 

"I could drink to that." Chris toasted the World Heavyweight Champion. 

Haley let her eyes wander around the ring and laughed again. Vince had just tried to get back into his ring, practically clawing at Hunter and Shawn to do so, only to get punched right in the jaw by Austin. He landed in a heap outside the ring and was now being baptized with beer from Austin, Hunter and even little Hornswoggle pretended to be talking to Hunter as he tipped his can backwards and poured beer on his father. She couldn't believe Dwayne had missed this, as she was sure he would have come out here and laid the smackdown on Vince's candyass too.

"Jericho, you son of a bitch!" Austin clapped a hand onto Chris's shoulder. "What the hell are you doing back here, you piece of crap." 

Chris chuckled. "Lighting the place up, Man." He shook the Rattlesnake's hand affably. "Had to save the WWE from it's current jackass of a Champion." 

Austin shook his head and grinned. "Well you look like a fruitcake while doing it." He gestured to Haley, who shot him a surprised look. "While you're getting that hair fluffed, I'm going to borrow the little lady. You mind coming to have a beer with old Stone Cold, Darlin?" 

Extremely flattered and excited, she told Chris and Dave she'd be back in a few minutes, before following the Rattlesnake over to the turnbuckle for him to retrieve a fresh beer, as the last one he had now soaked Vince's suit jacket. 

"Your match against Melina and Randy Orton a couple months back," He cracked the seal of his beer and took a quick gulp. "I loved the shit out of your performance, Darlin." 

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with awe at the compliment. 

"Cena was acting like a dumb son of a bitch, but you made up for it." Austin continued. 

"He does that sometimes." She agreed with a nod. 

"Well Darlin, I wanted to come introduce myself to you. The Rock and I didn't have the best relationship over the years," His eyes twinkled at her. "But on the rare occasions we did get along, he talked about you a hell of a lot, especially when you started your training. When I heard you were coming to RAW, I had to check you out to see if that old Son of a bitch was full of crap. He wasn't, you're doing a hell of a job." 

"Wow!" She gasped at the praise. "Thanks Austin, that means so much coming from you."

"Call me Steve." He waved it off. "It's nice to see the Diva's division become more than a bikini contest again. Not that old Stone Cold doesn't love a good Divas bikini contest, but it's good to see some real wrestling amongst you ladies again. You need anything you let me know." 

She nodded appreciatively. "I'd prefer to wrestle rather than parade around in a bikini." 

"Some guys would say they'd like to see otherwise." Austin shook his head in disgust. "I think it's a damn shame and an insult to the reputation Divas like Lita and Trish brought to the Women's Division. It's good to see some girls around here bringing it back." 

"We're trying." Haley assured him.

"You're succeeding." He grinned and took another large sip from his beer. "Plus, I hear you been training with Triple H now." 

"He's helping me get ready to eventually face Beth Phoenix for the title, or Mickie James depending on what happens at Armageddon." She informed. "I've learned a lot over the past few weeks." 

"He's a God Damn Bastard some of the time, but he's a hell of a wrestler. Gave me a run for my money a lot, but eventually Austin 3:16 said I just whooped your ass." Austin grinned. "Take what you can from him, Darlin. They call him the Game for a reason." 

"I heard my name mentioned." Hunter came up behind Haley and put his arm around her shoulders. "Are we talking about me winning the title at the Royal Rumble? That's after I beat rainbow brite of course." 

"No we were talking about what an ugly son of a bitch you are." Steve shot back with a wide grin. 

Haley jabbed Hunter in the ribs. "Don't be so cocky, Jeff's good and you know it. We were actually talking about you training me." 

"Another testament to my greatness." Hunter exaggerated. 

"Actually I was telling the lady what a monkey ass you are and that she's throwing her career down the drain by working with you." Austin playfully slugged him. "Idiot." 

"You're just jealous because you're not working with a pretty, young, talented Diva." Hunter puffed up proudly. "Chicks can't resist me."

"Oh gag me!" Haley feigned choking. 

"I see your ego hasn't shrunk down worth a damn." Austin chuckled. "Well, all I can say is that with you two running around, the next few months are going to be interesting for Monday Night RAW, and that's the bottom line because Stone Cold said so!" 

"It's time to play the Game." Hunter agreed with his own catchphrase. 

They both turned to look at Haley with wide grins on their faces. It was up her to complete the triangle of the top three superstars from 1999-2003. 

"If you smeeeeeeeeeellllllll…" She paused for a moment. "What the Rock, is cooking!" 

**A/N: Had to have good old Austin in there, before we continue with our usual drama, hope you all enjoyed. **

**Maria: I'm so glad you're enjoying it. **

**Jewelgirl04: Well I wish you all the luck with the internet. I'm waiting patiently for Dave. As for creative**

**1.) yes for Randy face turn**

**2.). Londrick I like, but Brokeback Mountain has to go away completely. I also enjoy watching JWY and Shannon more, they shouldn't be jobbing to Big Show**

**3.) We'll work Cody slowly into the upper midcarder division, maybe the Intercontinental Champion by this time next year, but first we need to get him a kick ass finisher**

**4.) Paul Burchill is okay, put his sister in the Diva division and remove the incest and I think it'll work**

**5.) Mr. Kennedy and JBL should form a partnership since they both talk too damn much. They could do some serious heel work**

**6.) Solved that angle by putting JBL with Kennedy**

**7.) Move Umaga to SmackDown and bring Batista back to RAW! He shouldn't be facing Khali, Mark Henry and fucking MVP! That's a waste of his talent**

**8.) Just get rid of Santino period, and give Carlito more to do**

**9.) the RKO-FU connection lol, versus the Loudmouth posse! I know, lame names but hey, it's funny! **

**10.) Get Jeff and Jericho back in the World title running**

**11.) Give Shawn Michaels and Triple H the title runs they deserve**

**12.) Can we fire Big Show again? **

**Alkira Sonoma: Thanks, I'm so glad you're loving this**

**Inday: I thought it was fun and I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy gave me the idea**

**Spunky-hyper-girl: I was grinning as I wrote them kicking her ass. It was awesome.**

**Sideways Anger: John and Randy together is amazing. It's the RKO-FU connection lol. Chris is like Triple H, he can work the mic and the ring, I love guys who can do both, and play both roles too. I miss Trish and Lita too. **

**Pinktink79: if I could, I'd take Batista and Randy, but since I should narrow it down to one, I'm going with the animal, he's my absolute fav!**

**Asher02: Why thank you! ;) **

**Chosen1: I started rooting for Candice when she came back after Victoria broke her nose. She changed and was suddenly more concerned about her moves than her appearance. Since then she's become my favorite Diva. I loved Trish and Lita, but since they're not around, Candice has become my favorite. I'm also starting to like Michelle McCool too, lately her matches have been getting more technical. Her inverted underhook facebuster is pretty sick. Thanks for the compliments on Haley. I hate MarySue OCs. Most of them are just around for the sole purpose of being a romantic link and suddenly they're Women's Champion. It doesn't work that way, you have to work your ass off to get a title shot and relationship aren't all pink and fluffy, there's problems and people have dark sides, for example, Haley and Randy have a completely dysfunctional dynamic, that's what makes it real. I spend a lot of time developing Haley as a person because it's important to me and I'm so glad it shows. I'm really glad you like it. **

**Awprncss4386: It won't be too much longer. **

**Thee.Allure: You being attracted to Randy isn't wrong at all. He's totally yummy! You're not alone in rooting for him; Haley and Randy have a completely dysfunctional dynamic, that's what makes it real. There's more heat between them to come, but as for who she ends up with, you'll just have to wait and see. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Yes, but I can tweak and digress from the storyline any way I want, it's my creative license ;) I know John and Randy are best friends, I think that's why there's such good chemistry when they're opponents, but it's nice to see it's just as good for them as a team too.**

**Lindseyredfield: Well, I hope this one is just as good. **


	74. A Johnson Family Christmas

Chapter 73: 

"You want a hand with that?" Haley stopped dragging her suitcase and turned around to see who had spoken to her and smiled brightly at Jeff Hardy. 

"Hey, it's the number one contender." She wrapped her arms around him in a congratulatory hug. "You were great, Jeff." 

"Thanks, Haley." He tugged a lock of her hair playfully. "Are you on your way home for the holidays?" 

"After spending a week in the desert, which was actually cold by the way, I'm ready to be back in my own house for Christmas." She nodded. "Things are going to be crazy come New Years and I'm looking forward to get a little R and R before it all goes down." 

"You're going to have your hands full with Chris and JBL, especially after what happened in Iraq." Jeff agreed, referring to the match of Haley and Chris Jericho versus Randy Orton and Beth Phoenix, in a slight rematch of Armageddon. "Can you believe how much has changed since we first met?" 

"You're pursuing a world title and I'm gearing up for a new phase of my career." She smiled appreciatively when he took the handle of her suitcase from her and he walked with her through the hotel lobby. "JBL set himself up for a world of trouble in costing Chris the title at Armageddon. I don't think getting in the ring with him is the best idea." 

"JBL talks too much and it all has one meaning, bull shit." Hereplied. "He's not very bright." 

"No." She shook her head. "You're right, he is all bluster and bull shit." 

"So, anything exciting planned for Christmas?" The Intercontinental Champion asked, as they stepped outside the hotel. 

"Not really. My brother's are spending Christmas with their families and since we're all grown up, my mom wanted to spend Christmas with my father in Italy." She pulled her leather jacket tighter around her small frame as the December air in Dubaihit them. Already snow began to fall lightly from the sky. 

"You're spending Christmas by yourself?" Jeff's green eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm having a Christmas brunch with Hunter and Stephanie." She assured him. "I was offered to spend Christmas with Dwayne and his family, but Miami heat doesn't bring Christmas cheer. That's the same reason why I didn't want to spend Christmas with Candice in LA. I wanted snow on the ground."

The cab Haley had called earlier, pulled up to the curb and it's driver hopped out of the car. He took Haley's suitcase from Jeff and wheeled it over to the trunk of the yellow car. 

"Well, I hope you have a very Merry Christmas, Jeff." Haley hugged him again. "Say hi to Matt for me." 

"You too, Haley. I'll see you New Year's Eve. Merry Christmas." He kissed her cheek and slowly released her from his arms. "Call me, if you get lonely or anything." 

"Thanks Jeff." With snowflakes glittering in her hair, she winked at him one last time before sliding into the car and disappearing for the airport.

* * *

It was two days before Christmas by the time Haley Mariano's plane touched down in Logan Airport. She had flown to be home in time for Christmas. She wanted to celebrate in her own house, in her native city. She spent an hour gathering her belongings and skirting reuniting loved ones for the holidays, only to hail herself a cab to her dark and lonely house in the suburbs.

She would be celebrating Christmas by herself, it seemed. She had declined the offered to spend Christmas with Dwayne, Dani and Simone. It wasn't Christmas if the air outside was seventy degrees. That was the same excuse she gave to her best friend Candice Michelle, who wanted her to spend Christmas in LA with her. As much as Haley missed Candice, who had been out of work due to a broken clavicle; Haley wanted to be in New England, with snow on the ground for the holidays.

She dropped her suitcases in the entryway and went around the house plugging in the lights her neighbors had put up for her in her absence, since it was a rare occasion for her to be home for very long. Being a WWE Diva meant constant touring.

Her little Christmas tree glowed in the dark and empty living room. She instantly longed for someone to spend Christmas with. Well, not just someone, a certain someone, who had broken her heart a couple months prior. Since their heated argument just days before his career threatening injury, Haley had not been able to get in touch with her former boyfriend, John Cena, who was rebuffing any advance she made to reconcile.

She briefly wondered what John was up to in that moment. He was probably in his parent's house in West Newbury, surrounded by his family, while they sipped egg nog and enjoyed each other's company.

At least on the road she had been able to distract herself enough to push her hurt aside. She had training with Hunter, valeting for Chris, avoiding Randy like the plague and spending time with her friends who cared about her. There were no distractions now. At least she could look forward to having brunch with Hunter and Stephanie tomorrow. 

She laughed for a moment at the thought of Hunter, dressed in a suit, attending one of the stuffy McMahon Christmas parties in Connecticut. Hunter had never been one to associate himself with big wigs and old money. She knew Christmas morning would more than make up for it though, when he spent it with Stephanie at their home.

"Of course, it's snowing." Haley muttered, as fat, fluffy, white flakes began to fall outside her window.

There was nothing Haley appreciated more than a white Christmas. It set the tone for a completely magical morning. A morning she would spend drinking coffee and fantasizing about how she wished her Christmas would be.

She sighed heavily. There was no title belt to distract her right now. No Beth Phoenix or Randy Orton to target her aggression on. She was just about to pack it in and go up to bed, when there was knock on her door. Haley smiled slightly, wondering if it were Mickie, who had joked about flying out to Boston with Cody to take up residence in her house for the Holidays. She knew it was foolish, the Rhodes family had all but demanded Cody bring Mickie home with him for Christmas, but it was nice to dream.

She padded barefoot into the entryway and swung open the door. She felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop. Words failed her and she could only stare at the person on the other side. Dwayne Johnson stood on her stoop, laden down with presents and dusted over with snow. 

"Dwayne!" She laughed in delight and stepped aside for him to come in out of the snow. Dani followed behind him, with a sleeping Simone cradled in her arms. 

Once the front door was shut, Haley was pulled into a bear hug by Dwayne. "Surprise Haley Baby!"

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" She pulled away from him and reached over to kiss Dani's cheek. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but it's almost Christmas in two days!"

"We know." Dwayne grinned broadly at her. "And you shouldn't be spending it alone. Since we thought Simone might enjoy her first white Christmas and we decided to surprise you! I even called Hunter and made sure the brunch was open for all of us."

"Oh wow!" Tears stung Haley's eyes. "You guys are the best, you really are my family."

"Oh, we love you too Haley." Dani smiled softly at the young brunette. "Honestly, you're one of us." 

"Auntie Haley?" Simone murmured sleepily. "Are we here?" 

"Hi baby!" Haley held her arms out for the little girl. "I've missed you so much." 

"I missed you too, Auntie Haley." Simone nuzzled into Haley's shoulder. "Daddy said we're spending Christmas with you and Santa's coming to bring me presents at your house this year." 

"You're right, he is. Tomorrow, we can put out some cookies and milk for him, but I think you'd like to go to sleep now right?" Haley cradled the little girl in her arm. 

"Yes please." Simone yawned.

* * *

Haley stood back from the large Christmas tree. Its bright lights twinkled at her and ornaments adorned each and every branch. At the very base of it, loads of boxes, square, rectangular and the random odd shaped were wrapped tightly with Holiday themed paper. It was Christmas Eve and Haley had just placed her very last present under the tree. The mountainous stereo system was cheerfully playing Christmas music and there was the smell of sugar cookies in the air, which were baking in the oven at that very moment. There was laughter in the house, as Simone Johnson was too excited to fall asleep yet and was receiving a bedtime story from her father Dwayne. Haley's smile bloomed in remembrance when she was Simone's age and she couldn't wait for Santa to come down her chimney either.

"Looks like Santa's been generous this year." Dani Johnson commented as she entered the living room, with two steaming mugs of coffee in her hand.

"It's been one of the most wonderful years for me so far, why shouldn't we add the best Christmas ever to it." Haley accepted the coffee with a quiet thank you.

"It will be one for the record books." Dani agreed. "I can't thank you again for inviting us to spend Christmas with you guys, this is Dani's first Christmas with snow on the ground. It certainly is magical."

"It's my pleasure. Christmas is a time for family, that's what you are to me." Haley shrugged it off. "Seriously, you, Simone and Dwayne arriving on my doorstep cultivates the best Christmas gift I ever could have received."

"We're here for you, Haley, through thick and thin. I know you developed a whole other support system, but we love you first and foremost." Dani settled on the couch. 

"I love you guys too. I would have been miserable tonight if you hadn't shown up yesterday. But hey, I'm getting my groove back and by this time next year, I'll be myself again." Haley sat down beside her. "But I've finally found happiness with my professional life and even now with my personal life. I'll be over John Cena soon enough and I'll find someone else to give my heart to. Hopefully he'll be more careful with it."

**A/N: So, I took a little from my oneshot series, This Gift and put it in here for those of you who read it and recognize certain parts. Also, thank you for those of you who complimented on my writing of Stone Cold Steve Austin in the last chapter. I tried to stay true to his character as best as I could, so I'm glad it worked out. Also, are all my Jeff Hardy fans satisfied? I even cut out the Armageddon chapter for you lol. It's basically Chris and Randy's match so it wasn't that vital. And, Haley did go to Iraq, but did not have a confrontation with Cena just for the purpose of my story, even though he was there. We'll save that until after the Royal Rumble. **

**That Tath: I hear you about internet problems. I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next installment. **

**Maria-Mia: I was pissed when I saw that in Batista's storyline. Batista, Mysterio and the Undertaker carry SmackDown! Giving him the US title is like saying you've gone south, bull shit! Batista needs to just represent Smackdown in the SD VS RAW match. They should just keep building that up by having both Batista and Umaga do both shows. **

**Inday: She's only managing Chris, she's close with Hunter and Dave though, which meant she hung out with Shawn and Ric at that point by association. Stone Cold and the Rock was an epic rivalry, so he had to know about Haley. **

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: I'm glad you liked it, it was a lot of fun to write. The treatment of Vince made me laugh just writing about it. **

**JL2009: Thanks, I'm so glad!**

**Jewelgirl04: Thanks Danielle. I tried pretty hard to nail the character of Stone Cold, but I'm not so fluent in redneck unfortunately lol, but he is quite a character. As for Cody, I think Intercontinental should be at least six, if not eight months down the line, he's not ready for it yet, but we could build him up for it. He is like a young Randy now that I think about it. Also, we need to tell Stephanie to get her butt back onscreen with Triple H as soon as her baby is born and she's camera fit. They were such an entertaining couple and she took so many bumps in the ring for it. I'd even revive the Vince/Stephanie feud over her independence. It made me sick at the time, but it made for good television. We should send Regal to SD! He's so much better than Vickie and he could be with his precious Umanga! Steph can GM RAW because the matches she made were sick back then! And, instead of the Undertaker coming to her rescue against Vince, it's Trips to the rescue! **

**Jeff Hardy Fan31: Wow, that's such an amazing compliment, thank you! I'm really glad you like it that much. **

**Asher02: I totally ripped off the Rock and Sock connection, but that's okay because it sounds so cool! I'm glad you liked the Stone Cold/Haley interaction. **

**Wmcschick2006: Just think about, Ivory and Jacqueline were the only ones who could wrestle, until Lita and Trish entered the business. Although, after watching Stephanie take on Sable, and even Lita all those years ago, if she had more training, I think she'd do well too. **

**Takerz-Mari: I think TNA would have had serious issues if that happened, but Bret Hart would have been awesome! **

**Nic-002001: I think the Vickie and Edge thing is what's killing SD. Batista and Undertaker feuding made for great ratings. If Edge were the E&C version of himself, he'd be awesome, but the way he is now is disturbing. Don't worry, Jewelgirl04 and I plan on taking over Creative and it will be good again. **

**Pinktink79: I feel you on that one. I'm so in love with Dave, but Randy is my guilty pleasure. **

**Lindseyredfield: that's great, I love that you think so. **

**Alkira Sonoma: I totally ripped off the Rock and Sock connection, but that's okay because it sounds so cool!**

**Sideways Anger: John irked me to no end when he first came back, mostly because he stole Triple H's thunder and that just plain pissed me off. But, when Regal did the Triple Threat Takeover and John was GM for a night, I loved him again. He made a great commentator and it was nice to see him using new moves. **

**Jada951: I couldn't resist ;)**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I'm on it, I promise. I did read it and I like it. I'm going to write a review as soon as I get a moment. Also, some Jeff in this chapter and more to come! **


	75. Happy New Year

Chapter 74:

Haley slowly descended the steps in strapped stilettos leading down into the ballroom of the hotel Vince had chosen for his annual New Year's Eve ball. Already there were numerous WWE superstars and personnel milling around the floor, sipping on flutes of champagne of other drinks of their choice. 

She wore a short jersey dress with a shirred bodice that twisted at the center of a sweetheart neckline. Her stilettos were silver, as well her jewelry, but her dress made her pretty in pink. 

"Hey Superstar." Michelle McCool, who was glittering in blue, sidled up beside her once she reached the bottom of the steps. "You look great!"

"Thanks Michelle, so do you." Haley looped her arm through her friend's. "Where's Chuck?" She asked, referring to Michelle's sidekick who was never far behind. 

"Trying to locate beer." Michelle shrugged. "Did you come alone?" 

Haley nodded. "I'm technically Jericho's unofficial date, but I can never keep track of that man in crowds like this." 

"Well, there's plenty people around to keep you occupied." Michelle gestured to the people from ECW, SmackDown and RAW who were in attendance. 

"That's true." Haley agreed with a nod. 

"Hey guys!" Kelly Kelly bounced over in bubblegum pink. "You guys look pretty!" 

"Thanks Kell." Michelle hugged the ECW Diva. 

Haley thanked the blonde and then excused herself from their conversation, heading in another direction. 

Haley weaved in and out of the many bodies clustered together in groups, holding various conversations. In her past five minutes of mingling, she had seen two men who would hold her attention for more than a few moments.

"Hey!" She slipped beside Hunter, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Haley." Triple H returned her gesture and embraced her. "You look great!"

"Thanks." She turned to his companion. "Hi Dave!" She stepped into Batista's arms and allowed him to lift her in his hug so she could kiss his cheek as well. At six five, even in heels she couldn't reach on her own.

"Hi Haley." He set her back down and his dark eyes gave an approving scrutiny. "You look absolutely beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks Dave, you look very handsome too." She stepped back to include Hunter again. "So, I need you guys to talk to me so that skeeve Carlito can't hit on me. Ever since John dumped me, he's practically been stalking me. With two big guys like you around me, he'll back off."

"He's still trying to get you to go out with him?" Hunter raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Want me to kill him?" Dave mock threatened, shooting a menacing glare in the direction of Mr. Caribbean Cool.

"No." She shook her head. "I just want him to leave me alone."

"You can hang with us, Haley." Hunter assured her. "Or at least until Steph comes back from the ladies room. Then you're stuck with Dave 'cause I promised Steph a dance."

"Fine by me." Dave grinned down at her.

As promised, Stephanie joined them a few minutes later, and after a quick hello to Haley, excused herself and Hunter, before dragging the Game onto the dance floor. That left Haley and Dave by themselves. 

"So did you have a good show tonight?" Dave asked, once the Helmsley couple disappeared. 

"Yeah." Haley shrugged. "I mean, I didn't have a match or anything tonight, but being around Chris is a guaranteed good time." 

"How are you holding up anyway? You've had a rough couple of weeks?" She placed a hand on his arm to show sympathy for the way his title had been stolen from him by Edge and his accomplices Ryder and Hawkins, as well as the GM Vickie Guerrero. 

"I was really angry." He admitted. "Let's just say I need a new punching bag at home. And, I'm finally over that nasty concussion I received right before Christmas from that con-chair-to." 

"I was so worried about you when I watched that." Haley shuddered at the memory of watching the three men gang up on Batista and then smashed his skull between two steel chairs. 

"Hey, it takes more than that to put down the Animal." Batista assured her. "I'm just going to do whatever it takes to get my title back." 

"Well, I don't know how much help I'll be, but if you need anything, let me know." She offered. 

"Thanks Haley, I appreciate it." He bent down to place a kiss on the crown of her head. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?" 

She giggled and blushed. "Yes, but thank you for the compliment. It's really sweet of you to say." 

"He happens to have a point." A new voice interjected to their conversation. 

Both Haley and Dave looked up to see Randy Orton standing before them in a stylish suit with a flute of champagne in his hand. "What do you want, Orton?" Dave practically growled. 

"I came over here to see if Haley would like to dance with me." The third generation Superstar replied simply. "We haven't had the chance to talk in awhile." 

"That's because we have nothing to talk about." Haley argued. 

"That's not true and you know it." Randy shook his head. 

"Don't push your luck, Randy. I haven't been in the best of moods and I'd have no problem rending you limb from limb." Dave's voice changed into a snarl. 

"Look Dave, I'm trying not to cause a scene here. How's this, Haley and I will stay right in your line of vision while we work things out." Randy offered in a bored tone. 

"Will you promise to leave me alone afterward?" Haley raised an eyebrow dubiously. 

"I promise." He nodded. 

"I'll be back in five minutes tops." She assured Dave, who nodded grimly, still glaring at the Legend Killer. 

Haley followed Randy out onto the dance floor, comforted by the fact that Dave was only several yards away. She loosely put her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist. 

"So talk." She stated bluntly. 

"I've already told you, Haley." His thumb began to rub circles into her side. "I've proven time and time again that I have feelings for you. And, I know you have feelings for me too, otherwise you wouldn't have slept with me that night." 

She shushed him. "Do you mind, I'm trying to repress that particular memory." 

"Haley." He rolled his eyes. "Think about it, we've had a connection since the moment we met. Now nothing's standing in our way. We'd be good together." 

"I can't be with a man who kicks helpless old men in the head, or severely injured superstars like Matt Hardy." Haley protested angrily. "You've hurt me too many times lately Randy, I'm done with it and I'm done with you. I'm moving into a new phase of my life." 

10…9…8…7…6…

She went to march away from him, but his hand closed around her arm. He whirled her back around to face him so that she collided into his body. 

"Randy, let go of me!" She hissed. 

5…4…3…2…1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Various voices shouted as the clock struck twelve. 

"Here's a reminder of what I mean." Randy stated firmly, before covering her mouth with his. 

**A/N: Ooh…Randy's going to get it! Lol . He's such a troublemaker. **

**Nic-002001: We have so many plans the WWE we be totally remixed lol. It would get crazy! **

**Jada951: haha others expected it to be John. **

**Xtremegirl619: I'm glad you like her, she's one of my favorite OCs that I've written. Well, there was some Randy in this chapter and Jeff in the last one.**

**Sideways Anger: Thanks, I'm glad you like the way it pans out. There's too much to rewrite if I did it all myself lol. **

**Aaron: She does have a lot of chaos in her life and yes, the match between Haley and Beth Phoenix will be of epic proportions.**

**xxHungryEyesxx: I'm so glad you like it. Haha you've to love the Animal and Candice is just very likeable, at least for me. **

**Takerz-mari: Aw…that's so cute! John Cena I think has his logo on just about everything haha. Also, since you're such a fan of the Undertaker, you might want to check out my other story, Courage from the Heart. He has a huge role in it, it starts with his first phenom/ministry of darkness phase and then the rest is all American Badass!**

**Alkira Sonoma: Rock is the best ;)**

**Spunky-Hyper-girl: Nope, we won't see John until after the Royal Rumble, which is coming up soon. **

**Inday: I couldn't let her spend it alone lol**

**Wmcschick2006: I love the Game Plan, it was the sweetest movie ever!**

**Pinktink79: Tell me about it, that man is so fine!**

**Jewelgirl04: the perfect combination of t-shirts right there. I still can't get over the match myself. It was in a word…insane! I loved it. As for your next story, if you do a Batista/OC one shot, I wanna be the OC haha j/k. I'll keep my eye out for the Randy one.**

**Lindseyredfield: I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next one. **

**Asher02: You're welcome, I'm glad it put a smile on your face. **

**Xtobelovedx: haha I'm glad. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: You know it actually worked out perfectly with my story! Jeff and Haley are going to be somewhat fighting around that time because the news of her and Randy sleeping together gets out, as well as the perpetrator of the video, so he's all pissed at her, then this happens! She's going to really let him have it because of his spiel about internal weakness haha. **


	76. Sweethearts and Loudmouths

Chapter 75:

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the chaos queen." Jeff Hardy smirked broadly at the pretty brunette as he sat down across from her.

Haley snapped her novel closed to give the youngest Hardy brother her full attention. "Shut up, Jeff." She retorted playfully.

"Seriously, the entire RAW roster came to your defense the other night, I think that's pretty clear indicator that you are indeed the chaos queen." He leaned back in the chair and listened to the flight announcements with half an ear.

"The entire RAW roster did not come to my defense." She argued with a glare on her face.

"Right, sorry." Jeff shrugged and winked at her. "Batista's on SmackDown."

She threw her head back and groaned. "It's times like these where I hate the men in my life."

"Hey, I wasn't there!" He protested. "I was with Matt. Just think of how much worse it would have been had I been there?" He pointed out.

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "Because, it wasn't bad enough that Dave decided to introduce his fist to Randy's face, but Hunter decided to get a shot in too and even Chris landed a punch in Randy's solar plexus. I was half expecting Shawn to deliver Sweet Chin Music for the big finale!"

"God, I hope someone video taped it." Jeff tilted his head to the side and grinned wickedly. "I would have loved to see Orton get punch like that, all for a measly little kiss."

"Orton doesn't kiss measly." Haley crossed her arms over her chest. "And, if you really feel inclined to watch what happened, I think Mr. Kennedy took a video on his phone, so go ask him."

Jeff made a disgusted face. "Never mind." His smirk returned a moment later. "So what did the Heartbreak Kid do, if not kick Randy's teeth down his throat."

"He took me by the arm, led me out of the hotel and brought me back to my room, before wishing me goodnight." She sighed. "I really wanted to be out of this drama phase of my life."

"As long as Orton's in your life, there will be drama." Jeff's voice hardened in disdain for the Legend Killer. "Our feud's barely even started and look how much havoc he's wreaked on my life."

"I don't have him in my life by choice." Haley looked down at her hands.

"Doesn't mean he's not still there." Jeff replied, before the two fell into companionable silence, both lost in their separate thoughts regarding the same man.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me?" Haley exclaimed, as she stopped at her section to see who she'd be sitting with during the flight.

"Hi Hales." Her flight companion greeted her mockingly. "Aren't you just a right little ball of sunshine this morning?"

"Stuff it." She told him through grit teeth, while she stowed her carry-on in the overhead compartment.

"What's the matter princess, your idiot brigade not going to rush in and save you?" He commented snidely.

"Keep it up and I'll have Shawn kick your teeth down your throat again, so you'll be stuttering for weeks, K-k-k-kennedy." She retorted. She thanked the heavens above that most of the male superstars purchased two seats on the commercial flights so that there was an empty seat between them, otherwise she might not have been able to be held responsible for her actions.

The Wisconsin native shot her a look of irritation, but for once didn't say anything. Instead he put in the ear plugs of his iPod and began to nod along to hard rock.

As the emergency procedure video began to roll, Haley strapped on her seatbelt and dug out her novel. She was reading the Covenant for possibly the millionth time in her life. The Sons of Ipswich had become an escape during long plane trips and hours of boredom. No matter how many times she read it, the lives of Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid still fascinated her.

"That's a good book." Ken's comment startled her. "You read a lot of that Sc-fi shit?"

She looked over at him in surprise before answering. She had thought he had tuned her right out. "I've read this one a million times. It's my favorite. I do read some other fantasy books, but none as good as this one."

"You read Jericho's biography?" He turned the volume down on his iPod so he could hear her better.

"Of course." She said in an obvious tone. "It's pretty riveting stuff. I prefer Batista's though. He went through a lot of crap."

"So what's with you two anyway?" Ken twisted in his seat slightly. "You like hot for each other or something? He went ballistic on Orton the other night."

"Just friends." She answered simply. "After the fiasco that was my relationship with Cena, I'll be focusing on my career, thank you very much. As long as Randy butts out, that is."

"After the beat down he took, I think he'd be more stupid than I thought he was if he tried anything now." Ken shook his head in disgust.

"Yeah." She eyed him weirdly for a moment, before choosing to go back to her novel. Did she just have a civil conversation, with Ken Kennedy of all people?

"Hey Haley," His voice interrupted her thoughts again.

"Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow in a classic Rock expression.

"I'm sorry." He said simply.

"What?" Her job dropped and her brown orbs clouded in confusion.

"I don't apologize often because I don't have many thing I feel the need to apologize for. But, I don't make a habit of hitting women and I stomped the hell out of you several months ago. So I'm sorry for that. You can tell me to rot in hell, I probably deserve it. But, you've had a rough couple months, so I'll be man enough and admit my wrong doing." He admitted with a frown.

"Did Ken Kennedy just use a whole statement with no sarcasm?" She gasped in astonishment.

"If you're going to make fun of me, I'll take it back." He threatened with a slight glare.

"Sorry." She turned serious and nodded to him. "I'm just stunned is all? I accept your apology and thank you for it."

"Your welcome." He returned her nod, before turning up the volume on his iPod again.

Haley shook her head in mystification and looked down at her book. If there was one thing Dwayne left in his description of the life of a WWE Superstar, it was how weird everything go around here. She normally hated Ken, now he was almost tolerable.

Deciding to ignore it and enjoy the rest of the quiet flight with her book. Haley immersed herself in Ipswich and followed along with Caleb as he grew closer and closer in to discovering Chase as the missing fifth link of the Covenant.

**A/N: so, was Kennedy being sincere, or was he just softening her up for their next confrontation? You'll just have to read to find out. As for Jeff, I'm being as nice to him as possible, lol. **

**Maria-Mia: I'm so glad.**

**Alkira Sonoma: I don't have any robots that I know of. **

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: Well, at least a severely bruised one**

**Jewelgirl04: Yay Danielle! Now I won't have to worry about not hearing from you lol. And yes, Dave did introduced his fist to Randy's face. As for my brief description, think Haley, but with darker hair, like Candice dark, brown eyes, 5'6 with an athletic sort of build.**

**Jada951: I'm being super nice to Jeff in the coming chapters. **

**Amber: I couldn't leave Randy out for long and be nice to my Davey! lol**

**x- Mrs Pete Wentz –x: Who doesn't in one way or another?**

**Inday: Actually it was a punch to the face from Dave, but same sort of effect**

**Takerz-mari: John is handsome ;)**

**Thee.Allure: oh there's a whole lot of feeling, attraction and hatred all in one**

**Sideways Anger: Sounds about right. Angry Violent Animals are the price when you mess with Haley.**

**Lindseyredfield: lol Dave was beyond pissed**

**Wmcschick2006: There will be plenty of Haley and Dave moments to come**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I do, but I don't really use. I'll hunt Matt's down though, add him and check it out. I'm worried about my Jeffro. And there will be hell to pay from Haley when the time comes, we'll see the passionate Italian side of her, haha**

**Pinktink79: Randy's a constant source of mischief haha! **


	77. Pre Rumble Antics

Chapter 76:

"JBL went too damn far!" Haley raged when she arrived at the hotel. She had just spent the last three hours at the hospital with Jeff at the hospital because the idiot swanton bombed Randy Orton from thirty feet above the stage. Her mind was still on JBL's promo to Chris children earlier that night. Last week he had nearly choked the life out of Chris with a cable and this week he told Chris's children their Daddy was a coward.

Mickie James, who had become Haley's new roommate since the return of Ashley, frowned in sympathy for her friend. "Is Jeff going to be okay?"

"He stumbled out of the hospital when no one was paying attention, without receiving medical attention. The idiot's scared ten years off my life by now." Haley sighed and dropped down onto her bed. "Thank God, the Royal Rumble is only two weeks away."

"And Chris will be back next week." Mickie assured her friend. "I know you miss him."

"I know it's weird. I spend most of my time as his valet chasing him around backstage because he won't stay in one spot and I swear he has ADD. He has an ego that puts Randy and John's to shame and he's picky about every damn thing!" Haley shook her head and laughed. "But you're right, I miss him. He's really become my best friend over the past few weeks."

"Does he know the full story of you and Orton?" Mickie asked cautiously, afraid to offend her roommate.

"Actually yes, and he was cool about it." Haley nodded and smiled at the memory. "He said it happens to the best of us and since he, being the sexy beast, wasn't around at the time, he could understand why I turned to Orton instead. His words, not mine."

Mickie laughed. "Typical Chris. He's married too."

"That's what I said." Haley laughed as well. "You know what he told me, that he's so good that we don't need to engage in any sexual activity to satisfy me, the visual of him clothed is that good to suffice."

"You're kidding?" Mickie choked.

"Nope, like I said an ego that puts Randy and John to shame." Haley rolled her eyes. "Yet somehow, I love him anyway. He's like my twin brother, obnoxious, but I have a deep connection with him anyway."

"He loves you too." Mickie nodded. "He went flying across the room at New Year's when Orton kissed you."

"So did everyone else." Haley groaned. "You know, I'm pumped about my first Rumble, but there's so much god damn drama."

"Welcome to the WWE. Hales." Mickie teased. "Where dramas lives, breathes and fester. You'll never be without it."

"Why thank you, Mickie. That's oh so comforting." Haley quipped sarcastically before grinning at her friend. "Tell me we have a good chick flick."

"Must Love Dogs." Mickie held up the DVD case. "Nothing cures a bad day like John Cusack."

"Whatever you say. I personally think Diane Lane is a great actress." Haley kicked off her sneakers and settled back on her bed.

"She is." Mickie agreed, as she popped the DVD into the player.

"Let's get ready to rumbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeee!" Maria sang as she entered Madison Square Garden side by side with Haley.

"You're pumped!" Haley giggled at her.

"I get to do Kisscam in Madison Square Garden, how cool is that?" Maria gushed. "I miss doing Kisscam, it's so much fun and it gets the crowd going."

Haley shook her head at the ditzy Diva. "Well, enjoy it, babe."

"Thanks!" She flipped her hair over her shoulders. "You actually get to be in a match!"

"Not in the match, just at ringside. I'm going to enjoy watching Chris beat the hell out of JBL." Haley smirked triumphantly. "I'll even take a shot at the bastard given the chance."

"I wish Brian had a match tonight, then I could go ringside." Maria pouted.

"Maybe he will next year." Haley offered her friend a reassuring smile. "I've got to go track down Chris, but I'll meet up with you later. Have fun with your kisscam!"

"Thanks Haley!" The auburn haired girl went bubbly again. "Give JBL an extra slap from me."

Haley laughed. "Will do." She entered the locker room labeled Y2J and was surprised to actually find Chris inside. "Hey!"

"Oh, hey Hales." He said in a flat tone.

"You okay?" Her demeanor changed to one of concern.

"He targeted my kids, Hales." Chris tilted his head sideways. "Who does that?"

"He's an asshole, Chris." She dropped down in front of him and took one of his hands in hers. "You'll make him pay for it. I know you will. You're the better man and you'll come out on top."

He nodded. "He's going to regret crossing Y2J, that's for sure." He smiled at her for the first time since she entered the room. "Besides, I've got a kick ass valet in my corner too."

"Who might get her own punches in." She reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Not the hair!" He looked scandalized as he raced for the mirror. "Why would you do that?" He whined plaintively.

"Because your reaction is funny." She replied with an obvious tone as she sat in his vacated chair. "And you forgot JBL for a whole ten seconds, you big girl!" She teased.

"Don't mess with the sexy beast, Haley." He grinned at her through the mirror. "He can play dirty."

"Must you refer to yourself in the third person?" She raised an eyebrow at him in amusement. "It makes you sound like superhero or something."

"Well we do wear spandex." He winked. "So, your picks for tonight?"

"My money's on Jeff for the title, Ric's not retiring to MVP." She shook her head in disgust. "I hope Rey beats Edge, but with Hawkins and Ryder, it's unlikely, you'll trounce JBL and Hunter's walking out Royal Rumble winner."

"How do you know? I thought you'd be rooting for Dave?" Chris asked in surprise.

"Oh, Dave and Hunter will be the final two." She explained. "But, after everything Hunter went through to get himself back in the Rumble, I can't see him throwing this opportunity away."

"But it is the Rumble and anything can happen?" Chris finished primping his hair and turned back around to face her.

"Very true!" She eyed him with a glint in her eyes. "So Chris, I have one question for you."

"What's that?" He answered with confidence.

"Are you ready to rumble?"

**A/N: So next Chapter, John's big return, oh my! So RAW, was hysterical tonight! My baby speared Umaga like whoa! The opener was really funny, but HBK is going heel. As for the main event, well everyone was fighting over who was going to beat up Orton and as Danielle put it, Orton was breakdancing. **

**Nic-002001: He's really grown on me. There's plenty to come with Haley and Dave**

**Asher02: Thank you. As for Kennedy, only time will tell**

**Awprncss4386: I'm very mean to poor Randy lol. **

**Galloptome: Had throw in a ringer every once and awhile. **

**Thee.Allure: I have to have some surprises. That's one of my favorite lines too lol**

**Xtremegirl619: Kennedy's grown on me a lot over the past few months. I feel bad for Jeff too. **

**Xtobelovedx: I laughed every time Kennedy got kicked by HBK, serves him right**

**Aaron: Hey, thanks for coming up with the nickname. As for Kennedy, you'll have to wait and see**

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: I'm not saying a word you'll just have to wait and see**

**Inday: Eh, he's grown on me lately lol**

**Jewelgirl04: Ooh, I'll keep an eye out for it. I love that idea btw. Had to have a little surprise here and there. Kennedy's grown on me lately.**

**Alkira Sonoma: It was funny.**

**Sideways Anger: Yup, he's grown on me too. **

**Wmcschick2006: Imagine if it was some poor soul on the street that gave her a hard time and all those guys attacked him. At least Randy's used to it. **

**Pinktink79: Yes, Randy is tons of fun. You have to admit Kennedy's been tolerable lately. **

**Purplefeather21: I'm so glad you like it. Thank you. **

**Jada951: I could never be mean to Jeff, it's like kicking a puppy.**

**Lindseyredfield: I'm starting to really like him myself. **

**Jeff Hardy Fan31: Everyone's asked me too due to his recent personal issues lol. Thank you for the compliment on my writing it's really appreciated. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: It does indeed suck what's going on with him. **


	78. Surprise!

Chapter 77:

"Number twenty-eight, Elijah Burke." Haley eyes were riveted to the monitor as the Royal Rumble continued. The ring was packed with WWE Superstars and plenty of top competitors too. Mr. Kennedy, Umaga, Big Daddy V, Mark Henry, Batista, Kane, Mick Foley, and Cm Punk were still going strong.

"How's it looking so far?" She grimaced when Randy stepped up beside her to watch the events unfold. His title belt still sat gleaming on his shoulder. She had to give him credit, he beat Jeff fair and square.

"You missed Jimmy 'Superfly' Snuka and Rowdy Roddy Piper go at it, it was kind of funny." She gave him a slight smile. "Congratulations on your victory, Champ."

"Thanks." He examined the ring. "Dave's still in it, I guess that's who you're rooting for, huh?"

She shook her head. "I love Dave and want him to do well, don't get me wrong, but my money's on Hunter."

They watched for a moment, before the camera zoomed in on Batista outside the ring. "Dave!" She gasped, before they showed the replay. It seemed Umaga hit a Samoan spike on the Animal and he rolled under the ropes, not over them. He was still in it.

"He's still legal." Randy muttered. "It's really a toss-up as to who's going to win."

"I'm telling you, it's Hunter. There are only two men left and he's one of them. You're going to play the Game at Mania, Randy. If you don't lose your title at No Way Out that is." Haley told him firmly. "You know Hardy's going to want a rematch."

"We'll see." He frowned in concentration as the ten second clock appeared on the screen.

_Time to play the Game_

_Oooh hoo, Time to play the Game!_

Madison Square Garden exploded to its feet as the doors opened and Triple H came through. He was on a mission as he headed for the ring; a mission for a title shot. He entered the ring with purpose, taking Chavo, Carlito and Cody Rhodes right off their feet.

"I think for everyone else, Game over." Haley smirked in satisfaction as he eliminated Cody Rhodes and Big Daddy V single-handedly.

As Randy watched Hunter go to work on Umaga and then Mick Foley, he slowly nodded. "I think you're right." He conceded.

"Did you see that?!" Haley exclaimed. She had forgotten how much resentment she had for Randy and at the moment, he was her friend again. "He just eliminated Mick Foley and Elijah Burke in one shot!"

"Umaga's going to go out here." Randy commented, as Triple H rammed the Samoan Bulldozer's face into the turnbuckle twice before setting him up for a pedigree.

"Hunter will stay on him. He knows Umaga's dangerous to have around in a match like this. You wanted him out right away." She grinned as Triple H landed a textbook pedigree and the ten second clock appeared again. "All right, last one, who's it going to be?"

"Who's left?" Randy asked with a quizzical frown.

"Another Hall of Famer?" Haley shrugged in response. "I'm not sure, I was only watching for Hunter and Dave really."

Brass horns filled the air and Madison Square Garden roared in shock. Haley stiffened at the sound and even Randy's fists clenched. The doors opened and there he was, a man both of them had tried to put out of their minds.

"Oh my God, it's John Cena!" JR's voice was high pitched with surprise.

"This is unbelievable!" Joey Styles added, as the action in the ring stopped to register what they were hearing and now seeing.

"The roof is exploding off Madison Square Garden!" JR added, as John played to the crowd before removing his shirt, hat and dog tags.

John looked into the ring, locked eyes with Triple H and then pointed to the scar on his shoulder. "You, me, it's go time!" He shouted.

"Oh my God." Haley whispered while her heart clenched in her chest. It was as though everything had stopped around her.

"Son of a Bitch." Randy placed a gentle hand on Haley's shoulder. "He wasn't supposed to b back until Summerslam at the earliest."

"He's back now." She shook her head in disbelief as John exploded in the ring, eliminating Carlito, Chavo and Mark Henry in a matter of seconds.

Then he came face to face with the man who wanted the title shot the most. John and Hunter got nose to nose, trash talking each other. It was all about a main event as Wrestlemania. It was all about who was going to be in the main event.

With a deep exhale, Haley tried to focus back onto the match. "Come on, Hunter." She murmured tersely. "It's just a surprise, you can do this."

The two men, arguably the most important in Haley's life right at this point, began to trade big right hands. Finally Hunter got the upperhand with one of his thundering spinebusters. But it didn't last long because Umaga had recovered from getting his pedigree checked and pounced on the Game.

"No!" Haley cried as Umaga went to use a Samoan Spike on a dazed Hunter. She needn't have worried, out of nowhere, Batista burst back into the ring with a huge spear. "Oh my God Dave! I forgot he was still in this!"

Batista howled to pump himself up, before throwing Kennedy out of the ring. He then refocused on Umaga, who returned to his feet and will a burst of speed, Batista clotheslined him over the ropes. He eliminated one of the more dangerous forces into the ring.

"Go Dave!" Haley cheered. "Crap Kane!" She winced when the Big Red Machine clamped a hand around Batista's throat.

Hunter went to return the favor and help his former partner, a got a hand around his throat in return. He exchanged a look with Batista before both men booted Kane in the sternum and threw him out of the ring. They were down to three.

"Evolution Reunion!" Haley clapped her hands in approval. "Very nice."

"It won't last, look." Randy, who had remained quiet for the most part since Cena's appearance, pointed out as the last three men turned to face each other.

"This is like a dream triple threat match." She commented. "This stuff only happens at the Royal Rumble."

Dave suddenly grinned and put his arms out to the side with his thumbs up, before frowning and rotating them down, getting the crowd behind him. "Let's go!" He roared. "Come on!"

"And the mind games begin." Randy tilted his head to the side.

John smirked at both his opponents before waving his hand in front of his face. It was his signature 'You can't see me' taunt.

"Come on, Hunter, you've got two words for them." Haley grinned.

As though he heard her, Hunter pointed to both men, before doing two crotch chops. It was the DX 'Suck It' taunt.

The three men began to wale on each other, punching any available flesh they could reach. The Animal inside Batista had been unleashed, even as Triple H and Cena tried to double team him, he double clotheslined them off a returning Irish whip. John then received a second thundering spinebuster for the night, this time by the Animal.

"Maybe Dave is going to win this for the second time." Haley questioned as she watched Triple H hit the canvas from an Animal spinebuster. "He's on fire."

"It only takes a second for that momentum to shift though, Haley." Randy reminded her. "Hardy looked like he had me early and at the last moment I got an RKO."

He was right, Cena changed a Batista Bomb into a back body drop and then Hunter got rid of the Animal in a running clothesline. Both feet his the floor and Batista was officially out. Now it was down to Hunter and John, two competitors from RAW.

"Poor Dave." She shook her head sadly. "He was doing phenomenal too."

Hunter and John began trading blows. The crowd seemed to get behind the Game, but John put him down with a sidewalk slam. He did the 'You can't see me taunt' and then came the five knuckle shuffle.

"Oh my God, I can't watch anymore. Come on Hunter!" Haley willed him to get up. "Come on, get up!"

John went the FU, but Triple H wiggled out of it. Triple went for the pedigree, but John twisted out of it. Both men collided in the ring and hit the canvas hard. John again went for an FU, Triple H countered with a DDT. Hunter went to throw him out of the ring, but John grabbed the ropes.

"This is so stressful." She turned to Randy who remained stone faced as he watched the action in the ring. "How can you not be reacting right now?"

John Cena then did what no one had really expected, he got out of Triple H's hold, lifted him up and FUed the Game right over the top rope to the floor below. John Cena, with his surprise return just won the Royal Rumble. John Cena was going to Wrestlemania.

"Oh no, Hunter!" Haley shook her head, slightly upset as she watched the Game sit up and the disappointment register in his eyes.

"Son of a bitch." Randy muttered. "Looks like once again, it's John Cena and the Legend Killer."

"It's not going to be pretty." Haley added, looking over her shoulder at Randy. "I've got to get out of here, I do not want to see John at all."

"Yeah, you and me both." Randy agreed, as the 'My Time is Now' played and John celebrated on the turnbuckles.

**A/N: He's back. I tell you, watching this video clip sucks, it makes me so angry because I wanted Triple H to win so bad! I'm glad John's back, don't get me wrong, but damn I love the Game and he should have won that. **

**Maria-Mia: Dave's coming up soon. I could never leave him out for long.**

**Purplefeather21: Thank you. I'm so glad you like it. **

**Nic-002001: I was more torn because I wanted Triple H to win and Batista to come in second. Oh well. **

**Wmcschick2006: You and me both. Batista's going to annihilate Umaga!**

**x- Mrs. Pete Wentz –x: It's going to be awesome**

**Xtremegirl619: Oh…I'll watch RAW no matter what. I do miss Jeff, but Jericho, HHH, HBK, Cena, Orton and Cody Rhodes keep the show interesting for me. **

**Chosen1: I'm so upset about her reinjury! I'm not Ashley's biggest fan to be honest. Her ring skills need some serious work. I love Candice and I really don't want her to be out again. Right now, she and Mickie are my favorite Divas. Although Michelle McCool has really come along too. I hope she gets a title shot when she returns. She deserves it. **

**Spunky-hyper-girl: I'm trying to keep Jeff and Haley as light and friendly as possible since they will have some drama between them later. Kennedy is Kennedy lol. And Haley and Jericho's friendship is so much fun to write. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: That's because Jericho is really versatile, but with Jeff out right now, they need Jericho to remain a face a little longer. **

**Asher02: Well here it is.**

**68 Stones from a broken heart: Time will tell lol**

**Takerz-mari: I think John's just bored right now, but yeah I flipped when my Animal came out, he's my love!**

**Lindseyredfield: Oh he's still annoying, but not as much as he used to be lol**

**Jewelgirl04: I found it, it was great! I love DX! Haha and yes Randy did breakdance like a fish out of water. **

**Pinktink79: Well here it comes. **

**Jeff Hardy Fan31: My Buffy fics don't come out very good either. It's just not a subject I write to my satisfaction, now my wrestling fics on the other hand come out just the way I like them too. Maybe you should try a different topic. **


	79. Broken

Chapter 78:

Her feet were killing her. Her silver, strappy, slingback sandal with a three inch metallic heels were very cute, but after hours of dancing, were hell on her toes and ankles. All three brands had taken New York by storm after the Royal Rumble. Thankfully, John was not at the club Haley wound up at. She wanted to avoid him for as long as possible.

But, it had been a good night other than John's shocking return. Even though Hunter didn't win the Rumble and Jeff lost to Randy, Chris had gotten his revenge and the club had been vibrant with a very Latin feel. She had gone with Maria, Ashley, Mickie, Kelly Kelly and Michelle. It had been a girl's night, as they had wanted to make sure Haley was all right with John's return. Of course, other WWE superstars did wind up there, but none that meant as much to any of them. Well, except for one.

_Earlier that night_

_Club Cache was sizzling with flavor by midnight, a fact that had six WWE Divas very happy as they danced seductively on the floor. Haley, in sexy heels, leather pants and a white wrap around tube top, was dancing her troubles away. They way her hips moved back and forth caught the attention of many of the men in the club. _

_The DJ spun a new song into the mix. It was "Maria Maria" by Carlos Santana featuring the Product G&B. The electric guitar wailed then hummed in a sexy, almost salsa like rhythm. Haley lifted her gaze and locked eyes with a pair of green ones across the room. _

_Her stomach clenched in recognition. She had been fighting the dead feeling all night since the appearance of her ex-boyfriend. There in front of her, was the man who had made it go away, at least for one night, no matter how wrong it was. _

_It was as though something greater made them gravitate towards one another. His hands molded to the shape of her hips as he pulled her against him and her hands immediately clung to his shoulders as they moved together with the almost crying sound of Santana's guitar. _

_Randy knew instinctively how upset she was. They were the most affected by John Cena's return, in different ways of course. The temperature seemed to rise, as they moved as close as physically possible to one another. A person would have to be completely blind not to feel the sexual heat radiating from the couple. _

_"This doesn't mean things have changed between us." She murmured as she was pressed right up against his lean torso. "It's just dancing." _

_Randy tightened his grip around her. "We're going to be okay, Haley. We've had four months to put him behind us."_

_She smiled at him genuinely for the first time in months. "He's still in there." She said softly, as she looked up into his eyes._

_"What?" His brow furrowed in confusion. _

_"My guy, my best friend and the one who could take my heart. He's still somewhere deep inside you, buried, but sometimes he still surfaces." She shook her head and smiled again. "I saw him just now. Come find me when you let him out." With those departing words, she slipped away from him and into the crowd. _

She left the club minutes later before he could track her down again. She was comforted by the fact that she had seen flashes of her old friend several times tonight, she had missed him. She ambled down the hall with the intention of going to her room and crashing, when she heard a familiar voice around the corner.

"And welcome to hotel room Cena!" A proud voice boasted. She'd know that voice anywhere, she had dreamed of hearing it for four months.

A high pitched giggle was his response and Haley's blood ran cold. "I hate to ruin the moment, but before anything happens, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Not anymore." John replied. "She cheated on me with Orton, there's nothing left of us anymore."

"Her loss, baby." The female voice lowered to a seductive purr.

"Come on, let's celebrate." John urged, and then she heard the door close.

Haley peered around the wall to see an empty hallway. Her eyes stung with tears and she fled down the hallway for the elevator. She stabbed the third floor button, willing the elevator carry her down as swiftly as possible.

_I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm holdin on)(I'm holdin on)  
I'm barely holding on to you_

She stumbled off the elevator, keeping her emotions in check, before coming to the door she wanted. She began to pound on it, not caring if he woke anyone up. "Come on, open up." She muttered.

The door flung open a few seconds later, the rooms occupant rubbed sleep out of his eyes. "What the…?"

"Tell me, I'm pretty." Her lower lip quivered. "Tell me you love me. But only say it if you mean it."

"Haley." He whispered sympathetically, pulling her into his arms. "You're beautiful and I love you."

Tears began to stain the cotton of his t-shirt. "It's okay, baby. I'll hold on and you can just cut loose." He knocked the door closed for privacy while she let it out.

"What happened?" He sat her down on the edge of the bed, once the tears slowed down to a moderate.

"John's with another girl." She sighed. "I know I shouldn't be upset, I should be over it, but damn it, it still hurts. I've been made a fool of yet again."

"He's an assclown, baby." Chris brushed the hair off her face. "One who is not worth your tears. You are a beautiful, wonderful girl any guy would be lucky to have. Hell, Randy still hasn't given up on you."

"I don't feel like one at this very moment." She shook her head in denial. "He told her there's nothing left of us anymore."

"Then he's a stupid assclown." Chris hugged her to him again. "He's going to be kicking himself soon enough. You may not realize it now, but I've sure as hell have noticed, but you're going to wake up and realize new feelings soon enough. And it's going to be for a guy who I know is head over heels for you."

"What?" She blinked up at him and sniffled slightly.

"Call it being a good observer, but I know you, Haley. You're halfway there on falling in love again and soon John Cena will be a footnote in history." Chris stroked a hand through her hair. "Those observing skills also tell me that the guy I'm talking about is already crazy about you in return."

"Who?" She asked curiously.

"That you have to figure out yourself." He shook his head in denial. "Just promise me that when you do, you won't run. You deserve to be happy. It'll probably scare the shit out of you when you realize it, but don't run. Embrace it and love again, I want that for you."

"I love you, Chris." She flung her arms around him again. "You may not have saved the WWE, but you sure as hell saved me."

"That means a lot more than the WWE, Haley. You're my friend, and I love you too." He kissed the top of her head. "Now let me get you a change of clothes and you can crash on the other side of the bed.

"Chris, I can just go back upstairs." She offered, but he cut her off.

"Nope. I don't want you alone tonight." He tossed her one of the new black and red Save Us Y2J t-shirts and a pair of basketball shorts. "Go get changed and get some sleep."

"Yes Sir, Boss." She saluted him and entered the bathroom.

"That's right and don't you forget it." He called after her.

**A/N: Chris, John and Randy in this chapter, oh my. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Takerz-mari: Um…Davey is mine! Lol. I no share lol. **

**Xtremegirl619: lol you have to, it's one hell of a show this year!**

**Lindseyredfield: once again, some Randy friendliness.**

**Pinktink79: Let the games begin haha**

**Jewelgirl04: you and your husband rofl. **

**Purplefeather21: more Haley and Randy friendliness here, as well as Y2J!**

**Jada951: A lot of things are going to unfold yes**

**Jeff Hardy Fan31: You can't go wrong with a wrestling fic cuz let's face it, anything can happen. Go for it, and I can help you if you want advice here or there**

**Nic-002001: Not right off the bat, but eventually, first we have tons of awkwardness. And my Wrestlemania will be kick ass in this fic**

**Aaron: Oh, I've got a lot of drama in store. **

**JL2009: It's for Flair benefit and no worries, HHH has got this covered. **

**Inday: They're thinking more along the lines of Cena**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I don't hate Ashley, she's just boring in the ring. I adore Candice so I hate that she's out again. **


	80. The Truth is Unveiled

Chapter 79:

"So, in all honesty, and don't you dare bullshit me, Haley Mariano, how are you holding up really?" The voice demanded through Haley's cell phone, as she arrived at the arena in Philadelphia.

"Um…" She shifted her bag to the opposite shoulder so she could flash her pass to security. "I'm doing all right for the most part. It was hard last night, but I'm trying to keep levelheaded for tonight. We've got a show to do. And besides, I have a wonderful support system."

"Damn right you do." The person on the other line laughed. "He's a scumbag who couldn't see what was right in front of his face, but I do, and I love you."

"I love you too, Candi." Haley turned down a corridor that contained the majority of locker rooms for that night. "Any news on when you're coming back?"

The former women's champion took a tone of excitement as she answered her friend's question. "Very soon, babe!" She squealed. "My prognosis looks good. Do you miss me yet?"

"I've missed you since the day you left." Haley shook her head and chuckled. "Honestly, if Chris weren't around, I might have gone insane without you here."

"Oh, you're telling me. I got used to having such a tight female friend on the road, and now I'm stuck on a couch half the time. I've missed you just as much." Candice sighed. "Onto Jericho, are you sure you aren't interested in him. They way you talk about him makes me wonder."

"He's married." Haley pointed out with an eyeroll, even though the former cover girl couldn't actually see her.

"You know as well as I do that doesn't mean much to a lot of guys." The candy-coated diva made a sound of disgust. "Assholes."

"Chris isn't one of those assholes, and even if he was, it means something to me." Haley argued. "It's purely platonic, I swear to you."

"Okay." Satisfied with the response, Candice changed the subject. "So, what's on the card for you tonight?"

"Mickie and I have a match against the scream queen and the Manazon." Haley informed her. "Mickie and I are determined to win too. We've had enough of Beth pushing us around."

"You will. You guys are both better than Beth in everyway that counts." The Go Daddy model sighed again. "God, I wish I was there. I miss all the action and drama that goes on when you're on the road."

"I wish you were here too. It would sure as hell make my life a heck of a lot easier." Haley joked, before becoming serious. "As much as I love Mickie, which is a lot, I miss my old roommate."

"Aw babe, I miss you too." Candice whined. "Speaking me missing you and returning, I have to go finish my rehab workout so I can comeback faster. So I have to hang up. Have a good show, Hales!"

"Thanks Candi." Haley paused outside Chris's locker room. "I'll call you later, after the show if its not too late."

"Okay, I'll be watching." Candice promised. "Bye Haley!"

"Bye Candice!" Haley hung up her phone and began to dig through her bag for the key to the locker room. She always beat Chris to the arena, so she had to unlock it whenever she arrived.

Out of nowhere, the occupant in the locker room next door burst into the hallway and jostled into her. She stumbled slightly, but kept upright due to her newfound balance from all of Hunter's training sessions.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry, I…" The offender trailed off the moment he recognized her.

"John." Haley murmured his name, while her heart took a long, hard plummet to her feet.

"Hales." Uncomfortable, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jean shorts. "How are you?" He asked, for lack of anything better to say.

"I've been okay." She straightened. "Welcome back."

"Thank you." He nodded in appreciation. "So what have you been up to lately?"

The casual small talk made her bristle. They hadn't spoken in months and he wants to chit chat? "Maybe if you bothered to return a phone call or email over the past four months you wouldn't have to ask that question." She snapped at him.

"Let's not do this, right now." He grimaced.

"You've put this conversation off for four months already, Cena. When are we going to get around it then?" She planted her hands on her hips and glared at him. The hurt she had felt last night had festered into anger within a matter of seconds.

"You're the one who screwed up in the first place." He retorted, glaring right back. "You cheated on me with Orton!"

"No, I didn't and if you knew me at all, you'd know I abhor cheating! I have no tolerance for it, you stubborn son of a bitch!" She raged.

"There's video footage of you kissing him!" John shouted back.

"It's of him kissing me against my will!" She exclaimed exasperated. "You're blaming me for something I didn't even do!"

"Haley, there's freaking proof!"

"I didn't do it, John! That video doesn't show the whole thing!"

"Yes you did, just admit to it already!"

"There's nothing to admit because I didn't do it!"

"Yes you did, Haley!" He roared. "It would be easier on all of us if you'd just confess already!"

"I didn't fucking cheat on you, John!"

"Yes you fucking did, Haley!"

"No she didn't, moron." They had been so busy fighting that they hadn't noticed they were no longer alone.

The new voice was accompanied by the snap of chewing gum. Ken Kennedy was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, watching them with undisguised amusement.

"What the hell do you want, Crappypants?" John barked, while Haley frowned at him in confusion.

"I'm just feeling a little confessional Cena." Kennedy shrugged. "Haley didn't cheat on you, though she should have because you're honestly not worth the time of day."

"How would you know?" John frowned. "You and Haley hate each other."

"I think she and I have come to a civil understanding by now." Kennedy winked at the pretty brunette. "Did you ever stop and wonder where the video even came from in the first place, Cena? No? You really are an idiot."

"You took the video." Haley accusatorily gasped.

"Thanks for that brilliant deduction, Watson." Kennedy snapped his gum again. "Orton slammed Haley against the wall and kissed her while she tried to fight him off. She wanted no part of it. Don't believe me, I just sent the full video to your phone." He told them, before turning and walking away.

John gaped after him, completely slackjawed.

Meanwhile, Haley felt a mix of triumph and anger. She had finally been liberated from the accusations, but John should have believed her in the first place. That, and she was curious as to why Kennedy took that video and sent it anyway. It was something she planned to find the answer to at a later date.

"Hales?" John slowly turned to face her again. "Look, I'm…"

Her eyes narrowed and she cut him off. "Save it." She shoved her key in the door and entered Chris's locker room without looking back.

**A/N: That's right, it was Mr. Kennedy! (Kennedy). He took the video and sent it, not so nice now is he? We'll find out his reasons later.**

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: You were correct, it was Mr Kennedy (Kennedy). **

**Takerz-Mari: I've had dibs on Dave since he debuted in 2004 lol. **

**Nicole: haha here's another chapter. **

**Maria-Mia: I love me some Christopher lol. Maybe he was talking about Dave, maybe he wasn't you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Xtobelovedx: wow, I'm glad I got you that pumped lol. **

**Jeff Hardy Fan31: just let me know and I'll do what I can**

**Tayzan-marie-paige: thanks I'm glad you like it **

**Purplefeather21: Dave's coming up. There will also be more Haley and Randy time. As for Haley's love, that's coming up later lol**

**Lady Luv: Maybe he was talking about Dave, maybe he wasn't you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Chosen1: He really does have a heart of gold under all that bluster. As for Candice, I've got plenty planned for my favorite Diva. **

**Fozzy-Floozy: He'll be making more and more appearances. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I'll check it out. **

**Jada951: Y2J is always cool! Lol**

**Alkira Sonoma: I try to update quick, **

**Lindseyredfield: I love them as friends too. **

**Pinktink79: Time will tell. **

**Jewelgirl04: Yes, John really does need to stop that. I'm slowly bringing Randy back around lol. **


	81. Big Plans

Chapter 80:

"Haley!" The pretty brunette looked up as a flushed and excited looking Mickie James burst into the locker room she shared with Chris.

Excusing herself from the conversation she had been having with Jeff and Chris about their match against Randy Orton and JBL in about hour, Haley crossed the room to her friend. "What's up, Mickie?"

"William Regal is making huge plans for No Way Out!" Mickie exclaimed, practically out of breath.

"You mean the Elimination Chamber?" Haley tilted her head to the side.

"No, I mean for the Divas, for us in particular!" Mickie's announcement caught the attention of Chris and Jeff and the two men turned to hear what the Richmond native was getting at.

"What do you mean?" Haley inquired, now genuinely interested.

"There's going to be an Elimination Divas Fatal Fourway at No Way Out. The winner of the match will go on to face Beth Phoenix for the title at Wrestlemania!" Mickie grinned broadly. "It's going to be you, me, Melina and Jillian."

"Oh my god!" Haley squealed. "I'm in a number one contendership match!"

"Haley!" Chris grabbed her from behind and spun her around. "You did it! You're going places now!"

Once Haley was back on her feet, she hugged Mickie. "Look, we might have to face each other out there. I hope this won't affect our friendship."

"No way." Mickie shook her head. "I was going to suggest that we work together at first. So that it is down to you and me. The best Diva will win and the other will be happy for her."

"Deal." Haley pulled back. "This is exciting! All of us have a chance to go for our titles at Wrestlemania!" She looked over at Jeff and Chris.

"Congratulations Haley!" Jeff told her sincerely, grabbing a hug of his own. "After all the hard work you've been doing for the past month and a half, you've earned it."

"Thank you, Jeff." Tears stung her eyes from the rainbow haired warrior's compliment. "If you guys would excuse me for a minute, I need to go tell Hunter."

They nodded in understanding as the young rookie bolted from the room. She hadn't left the locker room since her earlier confrontation with Cena and Kennedy, but she couldn't keep the good news all to herself.

Hunter and Shawn were outside the Game's locker room, gloating over their victory against Umaga and Snitsky. The two men were dressed from head to toe in Degeneration X clothing and it as obvious they had enjoyed themselves out there.

"Haley!" Shawn practically skipped to her side. "Did you see that match?" He asked gleefully.

"How could I have missed it?" She looped her arm around his narrow waist. "Nice comment on Snitsky's teeth by the way. You guys did great!"

"Great? We did better than great! We were Degeneration X! And if you're not down with that, we've to two words for ya?" Shawn grinned maniacally.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, suck it." She playfully shoved him and turned bright eyes to Hunter. "So, did you hear the news?"

"About the Elimination Chamber?" The Game raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah, Shawn and I are both ready for it."

"No, about the Divas?" Haley shook her head.

"What's going on with the Divas?" Shawn asked, looking at his friend with confusion.

"Beats me." Hunter shrugged. "What's up, Haley?"

"There's going to be a Divas Elimination Fatal Fourway at No Way Out, with the winner going on to face Beth Phoenix for the title at Wrestlemania." She explained. "I'm one of the four Divas. I'm going against Mickie, Melina and Jillian."

"Kid, that's awesome!" Shawn shouted and pulled an unsuspecting Haley into a happy dance, which made her laugh.

"We're all going to Wrestlemania!" Haley pulled back and jumped into Hunter's waiting arms. "Can you believe it?"

"We're the best, baby. Of course I believe it." He kissed the crown of her head. "I'm proud of you right now. You know this means we've got to up your training."

"More than it already has?" She looked up at him wide eyed.

"Oh yeah." He nodded. "I'm making sure you get to Wrestlemania, baby. I'm making damn sure of it."

* * *

"Come on, Jeff!" Haley began to pound on the canvas in a rhythm that the fans picked up and imitated.

She shrieked as Randy shoved him roughly off the turnbuckle to the floor outside the ring. Chris didn't hesitate and entered the ring, attacking both JBL and the WWE Champion.

Haley skirted around the steel steps to drop y Jeff's side. "Jeff, are you okay?"

He groaned and rubbed at his head. "Lie still for a minute." She ordered, glancing back into the ring to see Chris and JBL battling it out one on one.

Assured that Chris was doing okay, she turned back to Jeff. "Just catch your breath that was a hard fall."

He didn't say anything, but rolled onto his side to blink up at her. She squeezed his shoulder in comfort, before JBL's screams caught her attention. The brash Texan was locked into the Walls of Jericho and was howling in agony.

"He's going to tap!" She murmured gleefully.

Try as he might, JBL could not get near the ropes. He wouldn't be able to take much more pressure on his lower back and would be forced to submit to Chris's torturous hold. It was only a matter of seconds now.

"No!" She suddenly screamed. She had forgotten about Randy, who had disappeared for a moment.

Like the viper he was constantly compared to, Randy slithered into the ring and caught Chris in a devastating RKO. It was the three second drop JBL needed and as he made the cover, Haley could only watch in horror as they lost the match.

Just as Lilian announced the victors and the ref raised JBL and Randy's arms to show the victory, brass horns cut through JBL's music. John Cena appeared at the top of the ramp, his eyes on Orton as he descended.

Knowing a brawl was moments away, Haley slipped into the ring to try and roll Chris out. JBL sneered at her as he ducked out of the ring to leave Randy on his own to face Cena, who was removing his hat, shirt and dog tags.

Haley got Chris to the edge just as Cena and Orton began to trade blows inside the ring. "Chris get moving, we need to get of the way."

The Canadian blonde groaned and swung his feet to the floor, rolling the rest of the way out of the ring. Haley glanced back to see John land a huge shoulder block and then with no hesitation lift Randy into a thundering FU. He taunted an unconscious Randy for a moment, pointing to his scar and then posed 'Word Life' style.

As John's music started up again, Haley made to leave the ring.

"Don't go anywhere!" John told her, as he climbed a turnbuckle to celebrate with the fans. He wanted Haley in the ring so they could talk. That way, she couldn't run away.

But, the brunette didn't heed his command and jumped out anyway. She wrapped an arm around Chris's waist in support as he placed an arm around her shoulders and began to help him toward the back.

"He wants to talk to you." Chris mumbled.

"I don't care. I've wanted to talk to him for four months and he didn't give me the time of day. Let's see how he likes it." Haley shook her head.

With John's music sounding behind them, Haley and Chris disappeared backstage, while the former Champion watched them go with worried expression on his face. He had screwed up royally in that aspect. He wasn't sure how he'd get Haley to forgive him.

**A/N: I wasted fucking 55 to see Randy Orton retain the championship. WTF?! Triple H was owning that match. He dropped Cena with a pedigree and then gets RKO'd? Fuck this shit! At least Batista destroyed Umaga, made up for it. I love my sexy Animal. I cried for Flair though, I felt so bad for him and HBK too. I'm stunned that Punk won MITB, I so did not see that coming. And wow Matt Hardy is back, yay! Mayweather knocked out the Big Show, surprise surprise. Stupid. Finlay lost too, which was kind of sad. I hate JBL, no one likes him at all. Bunnymania was kind of weak, it would have been better with Candice. The only good part was when Snoop Dogg attacked Santino for giving Maria a hard time. **

**Onto my fic. MR KENNEDY IS NOT A LOVE INTEREST! He does not love Haley or vice versa. It's between Batista, Orton, Cena and Hardy for her heart. Kennedy is just being a tool and you'll discover his reasoning in the next few chapters. As you can see, my plans for No Way Out and Wrestlemania are a little different. I'll still have Bunnymania, but with Melina and Jillian instead. **

**Awprncss4386: It's not Kennedy, promise. **

**Asher02: It's all good. Welcome back. **

**x-Mrs Pete Wentz –x: Thank you ;)**

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: Yup, you were right!**

**Takerz-mari: He's being an ass right now, so he's not poor John lol. **

**OryonUK: I'm glad you think so. Welcome back lol. **

**Jewelgirl04: John gets so caught up with his own thoughts he forgets he can be wrong sometimes lol**

**Alkira Sonoma: He was pretty stupid, wasn't he? **

**Jeff Hardy Fan31: Definitely, just let me know. **

**Sideways Anger: I'm pissed about Wrestlemania lol and no it's not Kennedy. Welcome back.**

**Nicole: John will get his, don't worry. **

**Thee.Allure: All will be revealed soon. **

**Whoevuwantme2b: No, it's not Kennedy. **

**Jada951: I've heard he's really good to the fans**

**Purplefeather21: Eh, all will be revealed soon. **

**Pinktink79: Soon, you'll find out soon. **

**Nic-002001: Yes very awkward, Wrestlemania chapters are coming up soon lol. **

**Maria-Mia: Chris is a love lol**

**Wmcschick2006: lol thanks**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I know, I love Candice. I've got to admit, looks wise, I'd have to go with Randy, but only by a little. Jeff is still hot. **

**Fozzy Floozy: Oh yeah, he's an ass. **


	82. Answers and Annoyances

Chapter 81:

Haley approached the locker room door and knocked twice before entering. "Care to explain your little confession from last week?" She asked the bleach blonde man sitting on a steel chair before her.

Kennedy looked over at her and cocked his head to the side. "Actually, it's a rather simple deduction, Haley. Back then, I didn't like John or you very much." He shrugged. "You ran into me that day, remember? I decided to get you back by throwing a wrench into your relationship."

Haley stared at him. "That's it? There's no big scheme behind it?"

"Nope." He shook his head and snapped his ever present wad of gum. "It worked out better than I hoped at the time. I'm glad I did it. I have no regrets, besides, you deserve better than Cena anyway."

"I'm torn whether or not to be furious with you, or glad that you did me a favor." She admitted, running a hand through her hair.

"Honestly, I don't care which you chose. It's cool if you like me, it doesn't matter to me if you don't." The Wisconsin native glanced over at the clock. "Don't you have a match coming up?"

"I do." She nodded. "But, I wanted to get an answer out of you first."

"You got one." He gestured to the door. "So you can leave now."

"Still rude." She chuckled and headed out the door, her next destination being the Gorilla position. Her match was up next.

"Hey." She greeted Mickie James, once she reached the waiting area. "Ready for this?"

"Always." Mickie nodded. "Where were you? I went by Jericho's locker room to meet up with you, but he said you had something to take care of."

"Oh, I was talking to Kennedy." Haley flipped her hair back over her shoulders. "He took the video just to make my life miserable, but he ended up doing me a favor."

"What a tool." Mickie shook her head and then studied Haley closely. "You know, you've gone through a lot of changes over the past two months. We should do something to honor those changes."

"What do you mean?" Haley eyed her friend in confusion, lowering her voice when Jillian and Melina entered the waiting section. The two Divas shot glares at both Mickie and Haley.

"I'm thinking we do something with your hair?" Mickie said softly. "Like right before No Way Out. So when you come out the crowd and everyone will be like whoa!"

Haley ran her hands self-consciously over her golden brown hair. "You think?" It fell to her shoulders in straightened layers.

"Yeah, it would look hot, don't worry." Mickie assured her. "I'll tell you my ideas after the match. Right now, we have to go kick some ass."

"It's what we do best." Haley smirked as Melina's music hit the speakers and the other two women went through the curtain and onto the stage.

"The following Divas tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, the team of Jillian Hall and Melina!" Lilian announced the Divas entrance to a chorus of boos.

"Here we go!" Mickie winked as her music came next and she skipped out onto the stage. The boos morphed into cheers for her infectious energy.

"And their opponents, first, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"

Haley waited backstage while Mickie made her entrance and posed on the turnbuckle. She felt someone enter the Gorilla position and looked over her shoulder. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she looked in front of her again.

"Shouldn't you be prepping for your arm wrestling contest against Mark Henry?" She snapped sarcastically.

"This is the only chance I have to talk to you." John shoved his hands in his pockets. "You won't avoid your match."

"No, but I can avoid you." She nodded to the stage tech, who cued her music,

As Kat Deluna's "Run the Show" featuring Shaka Dee hit the airwaves, Haley rushed through the curtain and onto the stage, saluting the fans. As she turned to do the same on the other side of the stage, she was furious to see John doing his 'Word Life' pose beside her.

"What the hell?" She glared at him menacingly.

"You won't deal with me; I'll just hang around until you do." He grinned cheekily at her.

"And from Boston, Massachusetts, being accompanied by John Cena, Haley Mariano!"

She couldn't hold off the match, so reining in her temper, she stormed down to the ring with John dogging her footsteps. She shot Mickie an annoyed look as she passed her friend and climbed a turnbuckle to salute the fans again.

John left the ring, as the referee called for the bell. To save her friend from further frustration, Mickie took the apron so Haley could begin the match for them. Meanwhile, Jillian chose to begin for her team. The two Divas began to circle each other, which gave Haley a moment to get her head in the Game. She pushed John to the back of her mind and thought of Championship gold.

"Come on Haley!" John cheered as Haley twisted Jillian into an arm wringer. "You've got this baby."

Haley ignored him and jerked Jillian to her knees before throwing an elbow into the blonde's face. Running to the ropes, she used them to clothesline Jillian right off her feet. As Jillian hit the mat, Haley let out a primal yell and ran to the ropes in front of John and flipped backwards into a springboard moonsault.

Haley dropped and went for the cover, but Melina broke it before the referee reached the three count. Haley got to her feet and gave the scream queen a standing dropkick, before heading to her corner to tag in Mickie James.

Mickie erupted into the ring, taking Jillian down with a Thez press. The blonde scrambled into her corner and tagged in Melina, who received the same treatment. Haley reluctantly climbed onto the apron by John and tried to focus on what was going on inside the ring.

"Good job, Hales." John told her, but received no response from his former girlfriend.

"Come on Micks!" Haley cheered, as the perky brunette sat on the top turnbuckle and locked her legs around Melina's neck, bringing her down in a flying headscissors takedown.

Mickie followed it up with a fisherman suplex that she bridged on the landing. The referee started a three count, that Jillian didn't hesitate to break up. Haley launched herself over the top rope and speared the blonde right off her feet, hammering away at her skull. The referee broke it up and ordered the two Divas back into their respective corners.

Haley did so, but leant over the ropes, holding her hand out for tag. "Come on Mickie." She will the brunette over.

Mickie began to crawl for the corner. She had been laid out by the collision she just had with Melina and both women were in desperate need of a tag. Melina made it to her corner first and Jillian grabbed Mickie by the ankle to prevent her from getting a tag to Haley, who could practically smell the blood she was about to spill.

Mickie used a fresh burst of energy for a mule kick, before diving into the corner and tagging Haley in. Jillian was slowly recovering from Mickie's kick.

"Get her Haley!" John cheered.

Haley Irish whipped Jillian into the ropes and nailed her in the chest on the return with a standing dropkick. She then got rid of Melina by performing one of Jericho's signature springboard dropkicks, knocking the A-list Diva right off the apron.

"Ah!" Haley seized Jillian around the middle, and just like Hunter told her to, rotated the blonde ninety degrees before slamming Jillian into the mat with a textbook spinebuster.

She was the lighting the place up tonight, using everything she had been working on over the past month and a half. Melina tried to gain retribution for the dropkick, but Haley brought her knees to the Divas face in Jericho's codebreaker, before turning her attention back to Jillian.

To keep her on the mat, Haley stripped off her right elbow pad, causing the crowd to pop loudly for her. Swinging her arms back and forth and running from one side of the ring to the other, Haley dropped her version of the People's Elbow onto Jillian.

"Comet Time!" She pointed to the turnbuckle and began to climb.

The crowd was on their feet for her, as she posed Jericho style, before leaping off into Haley's Comet. She made the cover and pumped her fist three times along with the referee's count.

"Run the Show" hit the airwaves again as Haley was pulled into a celebratory hug by Mickie. The two women raised each other's wrists in victory.

"Here are your winner, Mickie James and Haley Mariano!" Lilian announced over the music.

Haley climbed the turnbuckle again, saluting the fans by posing Jericho style and pounding on her chest like he often did. She then pointed to the Wrestlemania XXIV banner hanging from the rafters.

She was going this year, one way or another.

**A/N: stupid, stubborn John. Gonna cause Haley some problems huh?**

**Raw was amazing tonight. Cryme Tyme's back! I shrieked for that one. If they're doing a JBL/Orton feud they better turn Randy face. Matt Hardy was phenomenal tonight. Absolutely amazing, I'm so proud of him and yay for the Divas, beating up Santino! Michelle McCool had a video camera, did anyone else see that haha! I hope Big show kicks Khali's ass! Ric's ceremony made me cry, I was legit bawling. I'm sensing an HBK/Batista feud, from the looks Dave was giving HBK backstage and when he came out to thank Ric, Dave's gonna kill him. And Randy was crying, so sweet. He should have come in the ring with the others though. I don't' care if it's breaking character, he learned a lot from that man. They went way old skool tonight. Dean Malenko, holy shit and Ricky steamboat, the four horsemen, just wow! **

**ALSO, EVERYONE CHECK OUT MY NEW BANNERS COURTESY OF DANIELLE, AKA JEWELGIRL04, THEY'RE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! THERE'S ONE FOR COURAGE AND OVER IT. LINKS ARE IN MY PROFILE!**

**Jada951: We could still hate Randy with HHH as champ. Now it looks like an fing JBL/Orton feud. That's so gay! I'm also sensing a Batista/HBK feud. Batista was giving HBK some menacing looks backstage and in the ring tonight. I was thinking Kennedy or Jericho for MITB, didn't even consider Punk. But y2j beat him tonight, so its all good. Mayweather is ridiculous, I'm glad that shits over. I'm glad matts back too, he did fabulous tonight. Carlito means nothing to me one way or the other lol. **

**Maria-Mia: Dave looks yummy 24/7. Did you see him on RAW in the leather jacket! Hot damn! I'm so marrying that man. **

**Nic-002001: there's more cold shoulder to come**

**OryonUk: Maybe Randy's gonna make a face turn with this JBL shit**

**Fozzy Floozy: haha, I'm glad you thought so. **

**SK: Batista makes up for everything ;)**

**Awprncss4386: You're damn right it looks better on Hunter**

**JL2009: Matt's return and Batista's win made it enjoyable. **

**Inday: she's trying lol he's not making it easy**

**Alkira Sonoma: Wrestlemania depresses me, only Batista and Matt's return made me happy**

**Takerz-mari: TAKER IS THE MAN!!**

**Whoevuwantme2b: yeah, it's not Kennedy no worries**

**Asher02: My Wrestlemania will be pretty intense lol. Flair got the mother of all send offs tonight though. **

**Sideways Anger: Idk about you, but I thought RAW was fantastic tonight. Cryme Tyme! Lol. I thinking Batista and HBK feud, yippee. My sexy Animal! Now it'll be Show and Khali in the battle of the giants except Khali can't wrestle lol. **

**Wmcschick2006: Batista's match was amazing! Now he's gonna feud with HBK, nice! Now we have to deal with Orton/JBL shit. **

**Jewelgirl04: Gavin DeGraw rocks my socks! You already know my thoughts on RAW. Your banners are awesome, thanks again!**

**Pinktink79: It was up and down that was for sure. Thank god for Batista, I love my sexy animal and now he's gonna feud with HBK!**

**Purplefeather21: haha you know Randy has his moments**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Me too. Go Taker!**


	83. Changes

Chapter 82:

"Haley, will you just talk to me for a minute?" John Cena chased after his former girlfriend, becoming thoroughly exasperated. "Please?"

After celebrating her victory in their tag team match tonight. Haley had headed backstage with Mickie without so much as a glance at the former WWE Champion. She had since separated from Mickie and was on her way back to her own locker room with John hot on her heels.

When he grabbed her arm, she whirled around to face him, her dark eyes glittering dangerously. "I've shed enough tears over you, John. I've been miserable for long enough. I'm not interested in anything you have to say now. I'm at a fairly good place in my life."

"It was a mistake, Haley! I should have believed you. I get that! I was an ass to you and I should have listened. I'm sorry!" He exclaimed.

"You're sorry?" Using a trait she had picked up from the Rock, she raised an eyebrow at him incredulously. "Well that just makes it all better now doesn't it? All the hell I went through goes away because you're sorry?"

"What do you want me to say, Hales?" He lifted his hat and ran the opposite hand through his hair, a habit he had for whenever he was frustrated.

"Nothing, John, absolutely nothing!" She jerked her arm free. "You don't have to say a damn thing! Kennedy did me a favor!"

"Oh come on, Hales." He protested. "Even when I thought you cheated on me, I still loved you. I still love you now. I love you more than ever because of your loyalty that I was too stupid to see."

"Well, you're stupidity cost you again!" She snapped. "Don't you get it? I had four months to mope around. Now I'm over it and I'm over you!"

He gaped at her in shock for a moment, before hurt swelled in his blue eyes. She didn't stick around for the aftermath, or she would cave. She bolted for the safety of Hunter's locker room, knowing he wouldn't dare come after her in the Game's presence.

Hunter looked up as she burst inside, slamming the door closed behind her. He eyed her curiously as she closed her eyes, leaned back against the door and exhaled. When she opened her eyes, she huffed her hair out of her face and looked at him pitifully.

"You and Cena working things out?" His question was one of disgust in regards to John accompanying Haley down to the ring that night.

She rolled her eyes in blatant irritation. "He's actually taken to stalking me now that I'm ignoring him. He figures it's the only way I'll talk to him. Want to give him a pedigree for me?"

The Game smirked. "I'd do that for fun."

"I know you would." She rolled her eyes and flopped down haphazardly beside him. "Why does my life have to be so complicated?"

"Because if it were easy, it wouldn't be life, kid." He began to roll tape over his wrist. "Even the things that makes us happy require sacrifice, look at Steph and me. Look at both of our journeys to Wrestlemania."

"One more week until No Way Out." She sighed deeply. "I've never had so much lie on one night before. It could either make me or break me."

Hunter nodded in understanding. "One mistake could cost you a dream. But, there's no reward without risk. So the question is, are you ready?"

She ran her hands through her hair. "That would be up to you, Coach."

"No, Haley," He smirked wickedly, with mischief dancing in his blue eye. "I said, ARE YOU READY?"

"Oh hell yeah!" She retorted playfully.

"Good." He said with satisfaction. "And in response to your earlier statement, yes, I believe you're ready."

"I want to win so badly." She confessed. "I want to go to Wrestlemania and I want to walk out with gold around my waist."

"Believe me, Kid, you're not the only one." He reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "The difference is, we're going to make it."

* * *

"Mickie, are you sure about this?" Haley nervously bit her lip, as the hair stylist smoothed a smock around her neck.

The Richmond native beamed and nodded enthusiastically. "You're going to look great, Hales. Just trust me on this one, okay?"

Haley took a deep breath and studied her reflection closely in the mirror. Her long, golden brown hair fell past her shoulder blades now in shower of layers. This was the last time she'd see her hair like this, after it was over, it would look completely different.

"Don't worry, Honey." Dale, her homosexual hair stylist, snapped his fingers with attitude. "I'm going to give you babe hair!"

"It's like jumping into a cold pool, Haley." Mickie assured her friend, when Dale turned the chair so she faced away from the mirror. "There will be initial shock at first, and then you'll love it."

She sat back. She could only wait, as Dale went to work. First he dyed the long locks, working the new color throughout her scalp to the tips. Once that was complete, he rinsed out the excess dye and added a mass of conditioner to protect her hair from damage. After another wrist, he began to cut and style so that chunks of wet hair hit the floor around her chair.

"Ah ha!" Dale shut his blow dryer and smirked. "Belissimo!"

"Wow!" Mickie's eyes widened as she look up from her magazine. "It looks even better than I thought it would. You look great, sexy!"

"It's babe hair!" Dale agreed with pride for a job well done. "Are you ready to see the new masterpiece?" He asked Haley with a wide grin.

"Okay." She sucked in a deep breath and waited.

Dale slowly spun her around to face the mirror. "Oh my God!" She exhaled sharply.

Her hair that had once been laced with gold was now a dark chocolate brown color. It was rich enough to make her eyes pop. The longest layer just brushed over her shoulders, while the shortest curved towards her ears by her cheekbones. It was soft and feminine. It actually suited the shape of her face better and the color really made an impact.

"Well?" Dale began to look apprehensive as she remained silent.

"I LOVE IT!" She finally exclaimed. "It's different, but it's still me! It's absolutely perfect! It goes great with my new inner look. Thank you so much Dale! I really appreciate it!"

He sighed with relief and blushed. "You're so welcome, Honey. Come back anytime. You look absolutely fabulous!"

"A total Diva." Mickie teased. "The fans are going to love it and so will everyone else."

"God, I hope so because I sure do." Haley gave into the urge to touch her new hair and smiled at the soft feel. "Yeah, this isn't going anywhere for awhile."

"That's the spirit!" Mickie squeezed her friend's shoulder. "Ready to go wow them all?"

"Mickie," Haley grinned up at her over her shoulder. "I was born ready!"

"Then let's go, Hales! Time's a wasting." She sang out.

Haley smiled to her reflection. "Actually for the first time, time feels like it's on my side."

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I've decided I hate my car and it should die. I was having serious issues with it and had to bounce around from mechanic to mechanic all weekend. Urg…but on a happier note you'll be getting two updates from me today in both this one and Courage. Also, we're nearing the end of Over It guys, it felt like it was so far away, but in reality, it's only chapters away. My fic ends at Wrestlemania! Holy cow lol. But, on a bright note, the sequel is coming up to replace it. So stay tuned and keep your fingers crossed for your guy, we're almost there. **

**Guitarjess73: Yeah, the more I thought about Chris, the more I liked the idea of a bantering, close friendship between them. Especially since I needed someone to replace Candice as the best friend. Thanks for the compliments, sorry you had to wait so long. **

**Awprncss4386: I never was a huge Nature boy fan either, but I have a lot of respect for what he's done for the business. He's a great man and I'm sad he's not really going to be around anymore. **

**Purplefeather21: John is behaving rather immaturely and there will be plenty of John and Randy drama in the coming chapters.**

**Lindseyredfield: Yeah…that was kind of childish, wasn't it?**

**Inday: She's got to get through No Way Out first, but she's on her way. **

**OryonUK: I hope Randy kicks JBL's ass and makes a face turn! **

**Childoftheking: haha…he's currently lacking pride as you can see. **

**JL2009: Matt was simply amazing on RAW. I've never seen him wrestle that well before. Big kudos to him!**

**Asher02: He's a guy, unfortunately, they can be that stupid lol. And yes, Randy should have been up there, breaking character or not, Evolution was a huge part of Ric's career. **

**Fozzy-Floozy: Thanks to Hunter, she's really learning how to channel her emotion ;)**

**Nic-002001: This movie is supposed to be better quality wise lol. And yes, Batista was sexy! Mhmm…the animal. **

**Takerz-mari: I agree, Taker kicks ass!**

**Sideways Anger: I know! Dean F-ing Malenko! I figured the Four Horsemen had to come out for Ric, but Harley Race? Steamboat? Valentine? That's so old school, but the new school with Batista and Cena. Then a little Attitude from Y2J lol. Cryme Tyme was amazing! I screamed with excitement! They have to turn Randy face against JBL, there's no way JBL will ever get cheered. And Santino getting his ass kicked by all the Divas was so funny, I loved it. Batista always looks drop dead gorgeous to me. I must hyper-ventilate, shriek and drool whenever I see him on screen lol. **

**Pinktink79: I think Hunter will probably do the honors! Lol. **

**Wmcschick2006: They'll make a Randy a face if they're serious about a JBL feud, there's no way Randy can be the heel there. **

**68 Stones From a Broken Heart: Well, Kennedy can be immature lol. **

**Jeff Hardy Fan31: eh…it's not looking likely ;)**

**Jewelgirl04: Does that satisfy your curiosity for now, Danielle? Lol. And yes, I love the banners!**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I did, no worries. **


	84. Drama Before the Show

Chapter 83:

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen to No Way Out! It's the final pay-per-view on the road to Wrestlemania XXIV!" Jim Ross welcomed those who had bought the pay-per-view and were just tuning in at home. "I'm Jim Ross, alongside Jerry 'the King' Lawler and we are joined by Michael Cole, Jonathon Coachman, Joey Styles and Tazz!"

"Fake It" by Seether, the official theme song for No Way Out, could be heard over the roar of the crowd in attendance for such a decisive pay-per-view. The show had just begun and already, people were predicting the outcomes of tonight's matches.

"We've got a quite a show for you tonight." King continued with excitement. "We have two Elimination Chambers in one night, for the first time ever!"

"That's right, King." Michael Cole agreed. "Big Daddy V, MVP, Finlay, the Great Khali, Batista and the Undertaker will battle in SmackDown's Elimination Chamber to determine the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania!"

"And speaking of the World Heavyweight Championship," Coach added. "Even with a torn biceps, Rey Mysterio plans on challenging the Rated R Superstar for the gold tonight!"

"That's not the only Championship match we have tonight." Tazz cut in. "CM Punk will try and get revenge on Chavo Guerrero as well as his ECW title back."

"That's right, CM Punk and Chavo Guerrero go head to head for the ECW Championship." Joey Styles nodded to the camera.

"The Nature Boy, Ric Flair's career is on the line again tonight, and it's Mr. Kennedy who hopes to end it." JR went back into the RAW events. "Also, after shocking us with his return at the Royal Rumble and his win, John Cena's cashing in on his title match a bit early and tonight he will take on Randy Orton to win back a title he never lost."

"And then there's RAW's Elimination Chamber, the winner of that will meet the winner of John Cena versus Randy Orton at Wrestlemania." King informed those watching at home.

"Will it be the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels, JBL, Y2J Chris Jericho, the Samoan Bulldozer Umaga, the red hot Jeff Hardy or perhaps the most determined man of them all, the Game, Triple H!" JR listed the entrants in the Elimination Chamber.

"And speaking of determining number one contenders," King exclaimed excitedly. "Tonight we have a Divas Fatal Fourway with Elimination rules! The winner gets a title shot at Wrestlemania! Puppies!"

"Former Women's Champion, Melina, the vocally challenged Jillian Hall, the assertive and talented Mickie James and the talent rookie, Haley Mariano all have a shot to go to Wrestlemania to meet the Glamazon, with the Women's title up for grabs." JR expanded on his partner's description. "So stay tuned folks, because it's going to be one hell of a night!"

While the ring announcers were hyping up the events of the night, backstage, Haley was finishing the final touches on her appearance for that night. Her new dark hair was curved around her face to frame it and her make-up was on the smokier side. She wore black tonight; black skinny Lycra pants, wrestling boots, a black racerback sports bra top, black elbow pads and fingerless biker gloves. She looked dark and just a bit dangerous. Which was exactly what she wanted going into the match tonight and then into Wrestlemania.

She had changed a lot over the past few months. Her wrestling ability had expanded more than she thought possible. Her appearance had changed obviously. Chris and Hunter had helped her get strong both inwardly and outwardly. And, to promote the improved Haley, starting tomorrow night on RAW, she'd be making her entrance to new theme music.

In exchange for starring in his music video and a small fee for the music, Gavin DeGraw had agreed to sign over rights to his new single "I'm in Love with a Girl" for Haley to use as her entrance theme. They had filmed the video Wednesday and Thursday and she had paid Gavin personally. He had been wonderful throughout the entire experience, making it personable. He had been thrilled that she was promoting his song.

Haley just hadn't realized how perfect the song was until earlier that night; when a revelation hit her like a ton of bricks. Since her conversation with Chris the night of the Royal Rumble, she had been wondering who he meant. Then she had run into Him upon her arrival. She had approached him like she normally would, then looked up into his eyes and wished him luck out there tonight. Her heart had given a huge lurch of recognition and a warm feeling spread throughout her entire body.

She was in love, again. Since the day they met she had been steadily falling for him and hadn't realized it, even when she was with John. It didn't just fill her with warmth, but with fear as well. It wasn't just of rejection, but of being vulnerable again. She was in the running for one of the most defining moments of her career. So what in the hell was she doing falling in love?

"Hey! You look great!" Chris commented, as he entered the locker room. "I still can't get over the hair."

"I really like it." She smiled weakly at him. "It's a big hit with everyone too."

"What's wrong, Hales? Are you nervous about your match? You're going to win, I know it." He assured her before frowning. "Did John do something again? I could go give him a codebreaker right now!"

"No, it's not John." She shook her head. "Chris, what the hell am I doing falling in love again?" She peered up at him questioning.

"Ah, you figured it out." He nodded knowingly. "He loves you too, baby. Anyone can see that."

"How do you know that?" She wrapped her arms around his torso and held tight. "I really do not want to get hurt again."

"It's obvious by his actions around you and the way he looks at you." He kissed the top of her head. "He's in love with you and is not an assclown like Cena. He won't hurt you."

"I don't know how to tell him! It could ruin everything!" She confessed, while bordering on panic for a moment.

"You'll figure it out." He gave her a reassuring, steadying squeeze. "When the time comes, it'll feel right. Take it on step at a time."

"Thanks Chris." She pulled out of his arms. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You really did save me."

"You'd probably be an idiot and sleep with Orton again." He teased.

"Shut up." She playfully shoved him. "I only slept with Randy that one time due to my unstable emotional state. You've done a hell of a lot worse than me. So I slept with Randy, big deal!"

"What?!" A new voice shouted incredulously, startling both Haley and Chris.

Haley paled when she saw who had entered their locker room to hear the tail end of their conversation. "Jeff." She murmured.

His green eyes narrowed at her in disgust. "You had sex, with Randy Orton?"

She winced at his tone. "It was one time, right after Candice got injured. I was a mess. I was weak." She began to explain.

"I can't believe you, Haley!" Jeff practically shouted at her. "Orton is a snake! After everything he's done to you, to John, to Hunter, Shawn, Chris, Matt and me, you fucked him?! I thought you were better than that!"

"Jeff," She pleaded, tears stinging her eyes in shame. "It wasn't something personal. It made me feel good at the time. I was so ashamed afterwards though and it hasn't happened since."

"I don't want to hear it, Haley." He snapped, glaring at her in fury. "God, how could you be so stupid?!"

"Hey!" Chris stepped in front of Haley, between her and Jeff, speaking for the first time since the argument started. "That's enough, Jeff. Back off!"

"Whatever." Jeff rolled his eyes. "I'll see you out there, Chris and Haley, don't talk to me."

He stormed out of the room.

"He'll get over it, Hales." Chris turned and hugged her again, while she got herself back under control. "He's just upset because it's Orton and we all know what happened between those two."

"I don't know." She looked down sadly. "He's pretty disgusted with me."

"Just give him a few days, he'll come around." Chris rubbed her arms. "If he doesn't I'll talk to him. It's not like Hardy's a saint himself. You just focus on your match. You're going to be great!"

**A/N: Ooh…Jeffrey's mad! Lol. **

**Josela: Thanks so much. **

**Awprncss4386: You're telling me…I'm sad about it. I mean yes there's the sequel, but this is the original. **

**Purplefeather21: You think John's going to give up easy…lol have you watched the man, he's stubborn as hell!**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: In rebuff to this confrontation, that one isn't going to be pretty lol.**

**Pinktink79: I'll make sure you guys don't have to wait too long for the Sequel. **

**CrazyNation: You never know, keep your fingers crossed lol.**

**Nic-002001: It's a hit all right. And there's always drama so no worries. **

**x.Hardy.at.heart.x: I'm so glad you think so. I do feel sorry for John, a little bit. And yes…I'm working on the sequel now. **

**Jewelgirl04: It's all about trials and getting over them lol. Looks like we're both wrapping things up around the same time. **

**Takerz-mari: I'm sure there are plenty of women willing to take that role.**

**Sideways Anger: A Fatal Fourway at Backlash wtf? I loved when Triple H tooled on JBL though. How does a guy who spent the last two years in retirement as an announcer on SmackDown and then since his return his biggest claim to fame is smacking around a midget get to be number one contender? Haha, go H!**

**Lindseyredfield: We're getting closer and closer to finding out. **

**Inday: Yeah…she needs them. **

**Nicole: He'll get pedigreed plenty on the road to Wrestlemania lol. **

**OryonUK: looks like they're keeping him heel with this damn Fatal Fourway. **

**Jeff Hardy Fan31: With the way they're pushing him, he'll go for it at Backlash**

**Xtobelovedx: Cars suck lol. **

**Wmcschick2006: I never miss a Batista viewing opportunity. I'm kinda torn about this whole feud with HBK but my loyalty lies with him. He's too sexy to resist. **


	85. No Way Out

Chapter 84:

"The following Diva's contest is a Fatal Fourway with Elimination rules." Lilian Garcia informed the crowd. "One can only be eliminated by pinfall or submission and the winner will receive at WWE Women's Title shot at Wrestlemania!"

A techno chord wailed from the speakers. The paparazzi came out, rolling out a red carpet for the A'list Diva, who posed at the top of the ramp. Numerous cameras flashed at her while she smirked arrogantly to the crowd.

"First from Los Angeles, California, Melina!"

Once the former Women's Champion finished her traditional splits entrance, loud off-key singing to a very badly record pop theme took over. The Barbie blonde pranced down to the ring, ignoring the boos she received.

"And from Louisville, Kentucky, Jillian Hall!"

A drumming and clapping rhythm brought an abrupt end to Jillian's titantron. The crowd popped loudly for the perky, four time Women's Champion, as she skipped down to the ring, saluting the fans.

"From Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"

For the last time, the tribal drums of 'Run the Show' by Kat Deluna featuring Shaka Dee hit the airwaves. The fans roared to their feet cheering wildly for the rookie Diva who appeared on the stage, mock punching the air in front of her before saluting the fans. They obviously approved of her new look.

"And from Boston, Massachusetts, Haley Mariano!" Lilian left the ring after announcing Haley's entrance.

As Haley's music tapered off, Chad Patton reminded all four Divas of the rules before signaling for the bell. All four women began to circle the ring, sizing each other up. Finally Haley and Mickie exchanged a knowing look and charged forward.

Mickie took Jillian right off her feet with Thez press, while Haley went for a spear on Melina. Mickie continued to use a series of Thez presses on the wannabe American Idol, before Irish whipping the blonde into a corner. She performed one of her famous springboard hurricanranas, before pouncing and continuing to send blows to Jillian's head.

Meanwhile, Haley was coming off an Irish whip into the ropes from Melina. Instead of propelling herself upward into a head scissors or whirlybird, she went for one of Triple H's classic running knee lifts that she had perfected over the past week. Melina shrieked and went over backwards.

With Melina flat on her back, Haley used the ropes again and this time used a knee drop. Melina rolled onto her side in pain, exposing her back for one of Haley's low dropkicks.

"Haley!" Mickie caught her friend's attention and pointed to both turnbuckles, before making an Irish whip gesture.

Haley nodded, understanding what Mickie had in mind. She reached down and dragged Melina to her feet, maneuvering her into one corner while Mickie positioned Jillian in the other. Mickie and Haley looked over at one another, grinned and Irish whipped their opponents out of the corner at the same exact time.

Both Melina and Jillian cried out in pain as they collided in the center of the ring. They fell side by side, so with little encouragement, Haley ran to the ropes opposite them and flipped backwards into a springboard moonsault, landing across both women.

Upon standing, Haley smiled at Mickie and then pointed to Jillian. "Go for it!" She told her friend.

Mickie smirked, hauled Jillian to her feet and put her in a headlock. "Ah!" She screamed, throwing her two fingered salute to the ceiling. The fans knew what was coming and popped loudly for her.

Mickie pushed off the mat, tucked her knees and spun sideways, planting Jillian head first into the canvas with her Tornado DDT. There was no way the blonde would recover in time. So Mickie made the cover while Chad Patton dropped to his knees and made the three count.

With Jillian eliminated, Haley refocused on Melina, who was slowly struggling to her feet. The crowd cheered as she began to stalk the A-list Diva. Melina used the ropes to get back up and turned to meet both of Haley's knees in the face, as she dropped her with a codebreaker.

"1…2…3!" Chad Patton made the call. "You're out, Melina."

Now it was down to two women, who were more often tag team partners than opponents. Both wanted a title shot just as much as the other and both had vendettas against Beth Phoenix. It wasn't about their friendship now, or taking it easy on each other. It was about gold and who was worthy enough to go for it.

As a sign of respect for one another and a show or friendship, the two Divas hugged briefly, before backing away and circling one another like boxers. Mickie made the first move, trying for a Thez press, but Haley ducked out of the way and the former Woman's Champion met air.

Haley stepped up behind Mickie and tangled one of her legs with Richmond native's. She flipped them both backwards in a side Russian leg sweep. Haley was first to get back to her feet and used the ropes for extra momentum in the clothesline she followed it up with.

Haley felt the air leave her lungs and she staggered away from Mickie, after that harsh kick to the gut. Mickie advanced forward; however and Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle. Haley felt her air supply cut off as Mickie's boot pressed unrelentingly against her throat. Only when the count neared five did the pressure release, before Haley was dropkicked in the chest.

She stumbled out of the corner, gasping for air, helplessly searching for her bearings. Micke came from behind and brought Haley down hard with a vicious bull dog. Haley swore she saw stars erupt in front of her eyes. Disoriented, she barely managed to kick out at two when Mickie went for the cover.

Mickie dragged her to her feet by pulling unrelentingly by the hair. Haley countered by rolling the former Champ into a cradle, only to have her power out at two. Haley propelled herself off the ropes and clotheslined Mickie, following it up with a leg drop.

This time it was Mickie who countered with an Oklahoma roll. Which Haley barely managed to get out of before Chad Patton got the three count. Both women backed into opposite ends of the rings to catch their breath and regard one another. It was shaping up to be a lot harder than either of them originally thought.

_"How much do you want it, Haley?" _Hunter's voice echoed in her head as she studied her friend, who was shifting her weight in preparation to make a move.

"More than anything." She whispered, as she moved to meet Mickie in the center of the ring.

The two women locked up in the center of the ring. It was a test of strength, both vying for the upper hand here. Using leverage, Mickie managed to get the upper hand and Irish whipped Haley into the far ropes.

As Mickie bent over to prepare for a back body drop, Haley made a decision. As she came back on the return, Haley grabbed Mickie by the head used her knee for a facebuster. It was one of Triple H's signature moves that she had picked up over the past few weeks.

Mickie stumbled backwards clutching her jaw in pain. As she took a step forward, Haley seized her around the middle, rotated her ninety degree and planted her with a thundering spinebuster.

As Mickie spasmed in pain from the move, Haley headed for the nearest turnbuckle. The crowd was right behind her, cheering for the big finish. Balancing precariously on the top turnbuckle, Haley thought of nothing but the Rock and Triple H. They had gotten her here and now she was going for it.

With a mighty leap, she tilted forward into Haley's Comet, crashing into Mickie on the landing. Thoroughly exhausted, Haley reached behind her and hooked Mickie's leg, praying that it was over.

"One!" Chad Patton dropped beside them. "Two…Three! Ring the bell, it's over!"

'Run the Show' blasted through the speakers over the roar of the crowd, who were on their feet for the rookie who had proven herself at last. Chad Patton helped Haley to her feet and held her wrist up, showing her as the victor.

"Here is your winner, and the new number one contender for the WWE Women's Championship, Haley Mariano!" Lilian's announced enthusiastically.

"She did it, King!" JR commented with excitement. "Haley Mariano is going to Wrestlemania!"

"The puppies are going to Wrestlemania!" King exclaimed. "Whoo hoo!"

Beth Phoenix appeared at the top of the ramp with the title held protectively against her shoulder. She locked eyes with Haley and nodded in her direction. The game was on.

Haley climbed the far right turnbuckle and saluted the fans. Looking back over at Beth, she pointed to the Wrestlemania XXIV banner hanging from the rafters, before gesturing to her waist, where the belt would sit.

Beth smirked and shook her head in disbelief.

To the fan's delight, Haley held her hand out, palm facing upwards at the Women's Champion, flicking her fingers several times. It was her way, and the Rock's way of saying '"Just Bring It". Haley was going to Wrestlemania and she was going in to win.

**A/N: It's about time, right guys? Lol. Haley's going to Mania to meet Beth for the title. Also CHRIS JERICHO IS NOT THE ONE lol. I'm sorry if that confused some people in the last chapter. It's between JEFF, JOHN, RANDY, and DAVE! Lol. Stay tuned because we've got the Beth/Haley feud, Candice's return, Jeff's anger, Haley's new love, and finally Wrestlemania! **

**Nicole: Yup…Batista was fantastically yummy last night. Mhmmm! **

**Nic-002001: Yes, Jericho's a cutie, but Batista puts him to shame lol. **

**Maria-Mia: Mhmm! Batista was absolutely delectable!**

**Asher02: Batista within the next two chapters. **

**OryonUK: At least JBL will be getting most of the boos. **

**xxHungryEyesxx: He's a great one to be hooked on. Try Tamed by an Angel by Shadowvixen and Fallen Angel by Shadowvixen, they're superb Batista/OC fics on here. I also like The Concubine by shannygoat, it's a Batista/Maria AU fic, but it's pretty good. **

**Alkira Sonoma: haha you never know ;)**

**Takerz-mari: Batista's my favorite, how can you not love him? Lol**

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: It's roughly one hundred chapters, I'm just wrapping up the rewrites. **

**Pinktink79: The sequel's more dramatic and AU than this one and it's got a lot of Rock and HHH here. **

**Awprncss4386: All will be revealed soon enough. **

**Xtobelovedx: haha just wait until she finds out about his drug test, that'll be fun…not ;)**

**Lindseyredfield: you'll have your answers soon lol**

**Jeff Hardy Fan31: haha it could be Randy or John too. I'm not giving anything away. It will be revealed in due time. **

**Jewelgirl04: Well, I figured you would get it sooner than everyone else haha. As for hurting my husband? Be my guest at this point, he's still miffed that I actually burned part of his wardrobe hehe. I'm slowly but steadily working on eliminating white from his volcabulary lol ;)**

**Purplefeather21: Just wait until she finds out about his drug test, then the score will be even ;)**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I get it, you don't like Batista. You're entitled to your opinion, that's fine. I, on the other hand, am like a step away from being in love with him lol. And being an ass doesn't take away from his skills in the ring, he's raw power and agility, he's main event status. Hell look at Randy Orton and JBL, well, JBL sucks nvm. **


	86. Reunited and Falling Apart

Chapter 85:

"Candice!" Haley's shriek echoed off the walls of the backstage corridor. The former playboy covergirl was approaching from the ring with the new covergirl.

Candice separated from Maria and flung her arms around Haley. "Hey babe! Surprise!" It was the night after No Way Out and Candice had distracted Beth during her match against Maria, and Maria won not only the match, but the right to pose in playboy.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Haley hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much, you have no idea!"

"I've missed you too, girl." Candice laughed and squeezed back. "But, you've been doing so well in my absence. You're going to Mania for the title!"

"Thanks to Triple H!" Haley pulled back to look her friend over. She looked good. "I can't believe you're here. I bet you Beth was pissed!"

"She so was!" Maria agreed with a giggle. "I'm so excited to be posing. I know Brian isn't completely thrilled, but he'll come around."

"Just talk to him about it, Maria." Haley assured her friend. "He'll have an easier time with it if you're completely honest and open about it with him."

Candice nodded her agreement. "Haley's right." She turned to the new number one contender. "So, I already talked to Mickie, she's rooming with Cody, so now you're stuck with me again."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I've missed my best friend and my roommate." Haley linked arms with the candy coated Diva.

"I'm going to go catch up with Brian, I'll let you girls catch up. See you later!" Maria waved before skipping off in the direction of her boyfriend.

Candice began to lead Haley down the hallway as well. "So, what's going on?" She pressed. "Tell me everything; I've been so out of the loop!"

"Well, I'm free to go. Chris couldn't even come tonight; he's in so much pain from when Umaga crashed him right through the chamber." Haley winced. "I don't have any matches; I'm just here for Hunter."

"Cool, we can grab take-out and lock ourselves in the hotel room." Candice said with approval.

"So, I have to tell you, John's pretty persistent, bordering on stalkerish." Haley confessed as they headed in the direction of the parking lot.

"Well, are you going to take him back? I know you loved him. I'm all for punishment, but do you plan on getting back together with him?" Candice inquired.

"No." Haley shook her head and smiled secretively. "I'm in love with someone else entirely."

"What?!" Candice's eyes widened. "Oh you so have to spill!"

* * *

"Jeff's still not talking to me." Haley whined to Chris on the phone, while Candice was in the shower. "He gave me the dirtiest look ever, today."

"Don't worry, Hales." Chris soothed. "I'll be back by next week, we'll straighten it out. At least Candice made a timely return during my absence."

"I love you Chris, but damn I was so happy to see her." Haley rolled over onto her back. "She's a girl, so she gets things you wouldn't."

"Yeah yeah." She could picture him rolling his eyes. "So did you tell him yet?

"No." Haley blushed. "I told Candice though; she's really excited for me and said the same things you did."

"All right, well just remember that he's being waiting a very long time for you so don't keep him waiting too long if he's got no reason to." Chris advised. "I just want to see you happy, Hales and I know he can make you happy."

"Yeah." She sighed as Candice came out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair. "I'm just scared, Chris and I can't really explain why, other than I do not want to get hurt again."

"You won't baby, you've got to trust him and trust yourself. He's not John. He's capable of holding a title belt and not letting his focus revolve around it. He's proven that on many occasions by being there for you, whether you realized it or not." Chris assured her. "You'll find the courage to tell him, don't force yourself. You'll be all right."

"Thanks Chris, like I said last night, what would I do without you?" She laughed into the phone. "I'll call you tomorrow. When are you rejoining us again?"

"Thursday for the house show." He replied. "All right, good night, Haley. Sweet dreams."

"Thanks Chris, you too, good night." She flipped her phone closed and turned her head to look at her other best friend.

"You and Chris really have gotten close." Candice commented while she changed into her pajamas. "It's weird to hear you telling someone else stuff like that, stuff that you used to just tell me."

"I still tell you everything, Candi." Haley told her friend. "I just tell him a lot of it too; he's been there for me when I really needed someone."

"I'm not trying to sound jealous, I'm not really." Candice backtracked. "I'm glad you had someone and that it was him. He's a good guy beneath all the ego." She giggled.

Haley joined in. "He does get a little on the obnoxious side, but you're right, he's a good guy. And now that you're back, I'm all set."

"You still need to confess you're feelings for someone else." Candice teasingly reminded. "Then you'll be all set."

"I will." Haley nodded. "I just have to figure out when and where."

"So," Candice smirked over at her. "Chick flick?"

Haley nodded eagerly. "Something really sappy, yet funny."

"I got the new Amanda Bynes film on DVD!" Candice plucked the case from her luggage. "A spoof on Snow White, guaranteed hilarity and goofy romance."

"Sydney White." Haley grinned. "Perfect."

* * *

After the movie had ended and Candice had fallen asleep, Haley slipped out of the room and headed down the hallway. It was only half past midnight so most of the wrestlers were probably just settling in after the show.

"Hales?" John was just coming out of his own hotel room with an ice bucket, when he spotted her in the hallway.

"John." She nodded to him in greeting; her intent was just to keep on walking, when she noticed him flinch in pain. "Are you okay?"

He stiffened slightly. "Yeah, just sore. I got one of those killer DDTs from Randy earlier and then your boy Hunter pedigreed me for no reason."

"Where do you think Randy learned all that building momentum stuff? He stood in the ring triumphant, holding the belt, while you two were out cold on the mat." She shrugged. "It's his preview of what the end of Wrestlemania would look like."

"Except I'll be holding the belt, not him." John corrected sourly.

Haley didn't contradict him, but inside she knew Hunter was to own both Randy and John by the end of the night. "We'll see what happens when the time comes. For all we know, Randy will back up his word and retain."

John snorted. "Yeah right."

Haley shrugged. "I'll see you around, John."

"Wait Hales!" He reached for her. "Please don't walk away." He asked her softly. "I really miss you and it's killing me to know you're so close and so far at the same time."

"You hurt me, John." She looked up at him with a steady gaze. "You hurt me and left me to recover by myself. And though I don't want to, I guess it's my turn to do the same to you."

"We can make it work this time, Hales, I promise." He swore.

She shook her head in denial. "As long as you're on the quest for gold, I'll always be second to you. I need someone who can love me and the gold at the same time. It shouldn't be one or the other."

"I can do that, Hales." He promised almost desperately.

"How much do you want your belt back, John?" She asked him simply.

"More than anything." He echoed her words from last night.

"Then I don't think you can." She pulled away from him. "I'm sorry John, you blew it."

**A/N: Is this really the end of Haley and John? We're on the road to Wrestlemania, stay tuned!**

**Luluhearyschubbypandas: Well, I've finished writing the story on my own computer so the polls are definitely closed, but keep your fingers crossed. **

**Maria-Mia: He says several times in his book that yes he comes off like an ass, but it's not intentional. He's just usually in a rush when he meets people and can't take the time to really talk to them the way he'd like to, so it's just easier to distance yourself and make it seem as though you're unapproachable. If I had to tour all time and have a manic schedule, I might be the same way, does that make me a bitch? Lol. **

**OryonUK: Well, rest assured you will not be the only one**

**Amber: I didn't answer you because I don't appreciate the slandering of my character. She's not a slut, she had a relationship with John and a one nighter with Randy. For the millionth time it's not with Chris Jericho! I have chosen someone, I've finished this fic and am writing the sequel. As for who she ends up with in the end, you'll find out along with everyone else. Randy's coming up in the next two chapters if you're interested. If you decide to drop it, well, I can't stop it, but I'm sorry you felt that way.**

**Asher02: Well, I miss counted chapters, so now it will be in the next two that we see Batista and boy are you going to love what I have in store! And yes, Haley has worked hard and she's got a hell of a time coming for Wrestlemania, but now that Candice is back, she has Chris and Hunter, she's golden! **

**Alkira Sonoma: haha, he is my sexy man! I'm convinced we're getting married lol. **

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: Yes she did. She's earned it. I'm so glad you're enjoying this! I'll tell you one thing, if you think this fic was action packed, the next one is going to be insane because it's a bit more AU since it's ahead of the program now. And…there's lots of Rock in it!**

**Purplefeather21: Well, she's not out of the water yet. As we know, Beth Phoenix is no picnic, but Haley's got a lot of things in her favor, including her training. So she'll be building momentum. Chris is just her best friend, John's pretty much out, though there will always be lingering feelings between those two. It's basically down to Jeff, Randy and Dave. But in the sequel, anything can happen ;)**

**Takerz-mari: So unfortunately, Undertaker did a naughty and is now single in my other fic, you want him? Lol. **

**Sideways Anger: Well on her way! She's not out of the water yet. As we know, Beth Phoenix is no picnic, but Haley's got a lot of things in her favor, including her training. So she'll be building momentum. I'm down for that kind of party! And yes, Trips is awesome for his humor. Just the way he says it without laughing at his own joke is great. That's why he's the best, he can run the mic and the ring! Go Triple H, 12 time Champ at Backlash! If not, I might hurt the creative team!**

**Nic-002001: The Hall of Fame will definitely be included. Most people will find out about her and Randy and there will be some surprising Backlash, pun intended lol. **

**SweetOrtonLover86: Hi, I'm glad you like it. Unfortunately, I've made Chris a best friend, so he's all yours actually. As for whether or not it's Batista, you never know ;)**

**Nicole: Well, I do have a sequel and since I happen to like Haley so much, I might have a trilogy in the works. **

**Lindseyredfield: There will be more Kennedy before the story's up and don't worry about Mickie. Haley has a big surprise for her in the sequel!**

**Jeff Hardy Fan31: The story's almost over, so you don't have to wait too much longer. **

**Awprncss4386: haha sorry, soon though!**

**Pinktink79: Me too, I have a soft spot for this fic. **

**xxHungryeyesxx: haha a little. I'll have to check your fic out since I'm such a Batista fan myself. I'm sure its fine. **

**Inday: She's working on it. **

**Jewelgirl04: That because I tell you everything lol. And hey, if your husband wore white all the damn time, you'd take drastic measure too, I'm sure you consider doing that to all of John's jerseys! And yay for updates, I'm off to read them!**

**Xtobelovedx: Batista was hot and cool if that's possible lol. Eek, I love him. I'm actually against HBK for like the first time in my life lol. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: It's cool. We all have people in the business we don't like. Seriously, if I ran the show, Khali, Big Daddy V, Mark Henry, Big Show and JBL would be looking for new jobs. They can't wrestle for shit! Throwing your weight around and in Khali's case, slapping people with your big hands is not wrestling. Give me Triple H any day! BTW, I read your update and am off to review it right now, great job!**


	87. The First Step

Chapter 86:

"Triple Threat takeover." Haley commented to Mickie as the two women entered the Gorilla. "Interesting concept."

"I think John made this match to get back into your good graces." Mickie agreed, since it was Cena who was interim General Manager tonight.

"I have to say, he's got no imagination." Haley shrugged. "I mean the main event is Triple H versus Randy Orton, just your standard match. I can guarantee Hunter and even Randy have some ideas up their sleeves."

"That's because they both have enough evil in them to be calculating." Mickie looked out on the monitor where Beth Phoenix and Melina awaited their arrival in the ring. "You ready, Champ?"

"I was made for this." Haley nodded and signaled to the stage tech to cue her music.

The opening guitar riff of Gavin DeGraw's new single "I'm in Love with a Girl" hit the airwaves, causing some confusion from the crowd. They didn't recognize it nor knew who it belonged to, even after Haley's titantron began to roll.

_So many people gonna say that they want you_

_To try to get you thinking they really care  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time_

_And you know he's gonna be there  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name_

_From the crutch to the cane to the highwire_

"And they're opponents, the team of Mickie James and the new number one contender for the WWE Women's Championship at Wrestlemania, Haley Mariano!" Lilian announced, as the two brunettes appeared on the stage, saluting fans.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better__,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)_

Haley pointed to the Wrestlemania XXIV banner and then signaled to her waist. She wanted that belt and on the grandest stage of them all, she was going to get it. The crowd popped again for the once rookie Diva, as she hopped off the turnbuckle to exchange a high five with Mickie.

Beth and Melina looked less than impressed, both trying to act as nonchalant as possible. Beth stayed in the ring while Melina took the turnbuckle to start the match for their team. "Come on Haley." The Women's Champion sniped. "Let's see what you've got!"

"No." Mickie smirked. "You're going to have to wait, Beth. You and I have unfinished business."

"You're sure?" Haley asked her friend, knowing how much it meant to Mickie to do well against Beth.

"Yeah, you can have at her later. I've got something to prove." Mickie turned to face Beth with determination in her eyes, while Haley stepped out onto the apron.

"Go Mickie!" She encouraged while the two women locked up in the center of the ring. Mickie sent severl knees to Glamazon's sternum, backing them both up into a corner of ring. Beth shoved Mickie roughly out of it.

As Beth went to drag Mickie back up to her feet, her former rival countered by pulling her into a roll-up. Beth shifted out of it and tagged in Melina, glaring at Mickie as she did so. She smirked across the ring at Haley, biding her time.

Mickie took Melina down with a series of Thez presses that she was well known for doing. Then, with a harsh kick to the sternum, she yanked Melina into headlock and planted her with a Tornado DDT.

"Whoo hoo!" Haley cheered as her friend made the cover.

When Beth came in to break uo the three count, Haley charged through the ropes with a spear. She didn't get the chance to do more however as Jack Doan broke it up and forced both women back to their corners.

Meanwhile, Melina gave Mickie a rake to the eyes and desperately crawled to the Glamazon for a tag. When she did, Mickie rubbed at her face and did the same, tagging in the number one contender. The crowd roared as Haley entered the ring.

Fire could practically been seen burning in Haley's eyes as she slapped the taste right out of Beth Phoenix's mouth. There was so much force behind it that the Glamazon was even jerked off her feet a little bit.

The crowd 'ohed' at the impact, which only propelled Haley further. She continued her assault with numerous blows to the head and shoulders. She pulled Beth into a side headlock, keeping her grip tight around the blonde's head. Using that superior upper body strength, Beth merely lifted Haley up and launched her across the canvas, so she could regroup. Haley scrambled back to her feet, turned and charged back to her opponent, but Beth nailed her with a clothesline that took the wind right out of her.

Beth bent over Haley to drag her back up to her feet, but met with a boot to the midsection instead. Haley kicked out at the back of her knee next, and then another kick to the sternum. She added another fist to the shoulder, which caused Beth to hunch a little, so Haley went for the high kick.

Beth caught Haley's foot before it made contact. But Haley wasn't tapped out yet. She leapt up off her base foot and nailed an enziguri right to the back of the head. The crowd cheered, as the Women's Champion slumped to the canvas and Haley made the cover.

"ONE…TWO…!" They counted with the ref and then groaned along with Haley as the Glamazon kicked out.

Haley grabbed Beth's wrist and Irish whipped her towards a corner. Beth reversed it in mid swing so that Haley headed into the opposite turnbuckle. Haley gripped the top rope and jumped off the second rope over Beth's head, who had followed her into the corner. Haley landed nimbly on her feet, turned around, pulled the Glamazon's head over her shoulder and dropped her in a neckbreaker.

The crowd was on their feet now, egging Haley on as she brough supreme offense to the table. It was obvious how much she had improved over the last few months and it didn't take genius to see that it was because of Triple H.

Haley made a cover, but they were too close to the ropes, so Beth lifted a leg up to break the count. With an aggravted sigh, Haley dragged the Women's Champion back up to her feet and then dropped her again with a running bulldog.

"Yeah!" Haley got up and played to the crowd for a moment, before running to ropes opposite Beth's body and performing a Jericho replicaed springboard moonsault, or as he would call it, the Lionsault. Beth, however, brought her knees up, so that Haley didn't have such a nice landing from it. Both women returned to their feet, Haley not letting the new pain deter her.

"Ah!" Haley followed the move up with a spinning heel kick. Then went for a cover, but again, the Glamazon kicked out.

Haley charged again, Beth gave her a solid hip check that dropped her down to one knee. When Beth grabbed her by the arms to pull her back up, Haley grabbed the back of her neck and sat down again with an effective jaw breaker.

Using the momentum she had built, Haley backed into the ropes and bounced off of them. Just as she reached Beth, she pushed off the mat with her legs and bending down so her hands and arms support her body weight, she thrust her legs upward and locked around Beth's neck. She swung her upper-body to the left as hard as she could until she had her rotating in a very fast circle.

She felt the Glamazon dip slightly on the second rotation and knew it was now or never. Her legs tightened their grip and she pushed herself backwards and downwards. The women's Champion was forced to follow her motion and ended up crashing into the mat and looking like she wasn't quite sure where she was.

Haley used the ropes for propulsion and came back at Beth, as she got to her feet very dizzily. Using her knee for the impact, Haley forced Beth's head into a facebuster that had the Women's Champion stumbling backwards.

Haley turned to dropkick Melina back through the ropes, as she had come in to interfere, Mickie entered the ring as well and used her own dropkick on Beth, who was now coming forward towards Haley. She seized the Glamazon around the middle and put her back down in a resounding spinebuster.

Not taking any chances, Haley went for an inside cradle.

"One…two…three!" Jack Doan called for the bell, while Haley released the cradle on a struggling Glamazon.

"Here are your winners, Mickie James and Haley Mariano!" Lilian announced the victors.

Mickie flew into the ring and hugged her tightly. "You did it!"

Beth stood outside the ring, staring up at Haley in complete disbelief. Meanwhile, Haley gestured to her waist, taunting the Women's Champion. The momentum was in her favor now and Haley had every intention of keeping it that way.

**A/N: She's making moves now. Can she keep it? Keep reviewing to find out, next chapter, Randy and Batista, oh my! **

**Grumpy176: I'm glad you liked it so much. I agree with your sentiment, Batista looks like the perfect snuggler. **

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: Yes, there will be another Kennedy moment in a little bit. And no, Matt's not even in the equation lol. **

**WWEAngel: haha time will tell**

**Takerz-mari: he's all your hunny**

**Wmcschick2006: coming soon**

**Nicole: Hunter is strictly platonic, he's like her big brother in a way. Another version of the Rock.**

**Galloptome: Falling for another guy can keep your willpower up lol. **

**Nic-002001: Yeah…it's about time she told him right?**

**Purplefeather21: Randy's coming up in the next chapter, as is Dave. And Haley being in love with someone else gives her an advantage against John. And yes, Dwayne is coming back soon. As for romantic possibilities, the guy will be revealed soon and the others still have another shot in the sequel, it's not permanently set in stone. **

**Jeffhardyfan722: Well, unfortunately it's not Chris. **

**Maria-Mia: Coming up next lol**

**Pinktink79: Only a little longer, promise**

**Jewelgirl04: Details are important, I feel you lol. **

**x.Hardy.at.heart.x: oh it will, trust me ;) I'm so glad you like it. **

**Lindseyrefield: I read and reviewed. I like your concept and can't wait to see what comes of it. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: The next chapter has a brief intro from Randy and Dave and then Haley confronts Jeff for the drug issue, so just sit tight lol**

**Inday: Good, I'm glad you think so. **

**Spunky-hyper-girl: I'm definitely following the storyline. Next chapter is Randy, Dave and then Jeff when Haley finds out about the drugs. **

**Asher02: Batista's up next and in the chapter afterwards. Thank you so much for the compliments, I think I will make this a trilogy so stay tuned. **

**Amber: It's not aggressive, it's defensive. **

**Luluheartschubbypandas: lol we'll see ;)**

**OryonUK: They're good, aren't they? How can you not love sexy Dave? Hehe. **

**Jeff Hardyfan31: Happy Birthday! Consider this chapter of Haley getting her first win over Beth my present to you! Lol.**

**Alkira Sonoma: I'm afraid so. **

**Awprncss4386: I promise it will be worth the wait when it happens. **

**Thee.Allure: I try, I know how much I hate being left in suspense so I try not to do it to you guys. **


	88. Surprise Surprise

Chapter 87:

"You wanted to see me?" Haley asked, as she entered the General Manager's office the following week. Tonight was a special three hour presentation of RAW called Wrestlemania Rewind night.

Randy Orton turned around to face her with a genuine smile in his face. "Hey Haley, I haven't gotten the chance to tell you how much I like the new hair."

"You called me in here to tell me you like my hair?" She laughed, shaking her head at him. She had to admit, since the Royal Rumble, Randy been steadily working his way back into her good graces. She kept seeing flashes of her old friend inside him. Tonight, he was in charge for the Triple Threat Takeover.

"Well, no." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against William Regal's mammoth desk. "I've had to make some changes to tonight's match card and I've scheduled a kind of Wrestlemania pre-match for you tonight."

"I'm facing Beth Phoenix?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but not alone. I'm combining another Wrestlemania match to make it a tag match. Don't want to give too much away before the big show." Randy nodded. "By the way, you're win over her last week was excellent."

"Thanks!" She beamed. "So am I teaming with Candice and Maria then?"

"No, I figured you'd enjoy an inter-gender match more." Randy explained. "Tonight, it will be Beth Phoenix and Umaga, taking on you and Batista."

"Are you serious?" Haley's eyes widened and a huge grin crossed her face. "Oh my god! Randy, that's a great idea!"

"I thought you might like it; consider it a birthday present of sorts and an apology gift in one." He braced his hands on his desk behind him. "You're birthday is this coming Saturday, right?"

"Yes." She nodded and giggled. "Just so you know, you and me, we're okay now." She stepped forward and hugged him. "I never thought I'd see the day we're John and I aren't speaking and you and I were friends again, but it's happening."

He released the desk and hugged her back. "I've missed you, Haley. I won't screw up again, I promise."

"I've missed you too, Hero." She teased, pulling back from his arms. "I've got to go get ready for my match then and see if maybe this week, Jeff's willing to forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" Randy asked curiously.

"Sleeping with you, he's pissed at me for being internally weak and stuff like that." She shrugged helplessly. "He hasn't spoken to me since he found out."

"He's one to talk, the hypocrite." Randy scoffed. "Especially considering what happened earlier tonight."

"What do you mean?" Haley inquired, not understanding what Randy was talking about.

"Didn't you hear?" Randy raised his eyebrows. "Chris had that IC title match against Jeff tonight because Jeff's been suspended for sixty days."

"What? Why?" Haley's gaped at him. She couldn't think of anything that Jeff had done to warrant a suspension. He'd been feuding with Chris lately over the Money in the Bank match and her, but that didn't get someone suspended.

"He failed the drug test we all had to take a couple weeks ago. He's loaded on painkillers." Randy informed her. "Vince suspended him this morning. After his last drug problem, he wants Jeff to go into rehab."

"Wait, so he's been doing drugs and he had the audacity to yell at me for indulging in one night of sex?" Haley's temper flared. "You're right, he is a hypocrite. I'm going to kill him!"

"Want some help?" Randy smirked.

"No offense, I think you'd do more harm than good." She straightened her shoulders. "Thanks for the info and the match, I'll catch you later." She waved to him before exiting the office.

She ran into her tag team partner out into the hallway. She momentarily forgot about Jeff Hardy and focused on keeping her drool in check. He looked gorgeous in just a wife beater and a fitted pair of jeans.

"You know, I still can't get over how different you look with darker hair." He smiled brightly down at her. "You look good Haley. Did Randy tell you about our match?"

"Just now." She nodded enthusiastically. "I'm so pumped. I've always wanted to do a tag team match with you." She willed the butterflies in her stomach to steady.

"Likewise." He agreed. "Where are you off to? You looked like you were on a mission when you left the office?"

"Oh." Her temper flared again. "I'm just going to go rip Jeff Hardy a new one, that hypocritical son of a bitch."

Batista frowned. "What did he do? Besides the drugs I mean?"

"He got all high and mighty on me about being internally weak when I slept with Randy. I'm now going to go read him the riot act." She shook her head. "I'll meet you in the Gorilla in about a half hour?"

"I'll be there." He promised, watching as she stormed off. He did not want to be Jeff Hardy right about now. You could practically see fire shooting from Haley's eyes.

Haley didn't even bother knocking on Jeff's door; she kicked it wide open and barged in. The former Intercontinental Champion stopped packing and turned to face the intruder. When he saw who is was, he shook his head.

"Not now, Haley." Jeff picked up a wrestling boot and stuffed it in his bag.

"Then when Jeff? In another sixty days when you get off suspension?" She raged. "You're a hypocrite, you know that?! You get all high and mighty on me for sleeping with Randy Orton and all this time you've been on drugs. You have no right to make me feel guilty about being weak internally when you're hurting your body like that!"

"This is different, Haley! You wouldn't understand!" He shouted. "You hurt other people by doing what you did. I only hurt myself."

"That's bull shit, Jeff!" She snapped. "I hurt myself more than anyone else. I disappointed other people, but I didn't hurt them. What about your fans, Jeff? You let them down. The guys you're supposed to face at Wrestlemania? You let them down too. All your friends and family around here? You really let them down, Jeff. So don't talk to me about hurting other people. You have no ground to stand on."

"At least I didn't fuck a complete bastard." He retorted.

"No, you just sacrificed your body for a damn pill. A pill you took numerous times, I only slept with Randy once; my one moment of weakness. This is the second time drugs had affected your career, Jeff." She shook her head. "You're out the next time. You need to think long and hard about that while you're away. Until then, you have no right to go around judging people for making mistakes."

She turned on her heel and left the locker room, allowing her words to sink in. She had a match to prepare for. And in doing so, she had a little surprise for her partner. She didn't care if she was a RAW girl; she wanted Smackdown to win at Wrestlemania. It was foolish for Regal to pick Umaga. No one would support him from this roster.

Entering own locker room, she immediately crossed to her bag and pulled out a change of clothes. One good thing about Jeff's issue, it had her all fired up for the match tonight. There's was no way Beth was getting the better of when she was in this mood.

Haley pulled on her fitted Punishment Unleashed t-shirt and black wrestling tights. She slipped on her boots, elbows and gloves, before fluffing her hair for one last check. She was ready to go and release some of her anger. Tonight it seemed, she would be the one unleashing punishment.

**A/N: Ha, serves Jeff right for being such an ass about her sleeping with Orton. Coming up next, Haley and Batista vs Beth and Umaga. We're winding down guys, it's really almost over, I'm getting sad. **

**Luluheartschubbypandas: wow, that's quite a compliment! Thank you so much. I guess you liked this chapter and you'll love the next two because there's plenty of Dave ;)**

**Nic-002001: It's all starting to come around now. Her personal life will be on a happy note in the end, don't worry. **

**Sweetantidote: It'll be revealed within the next few chapters. I'm really glad you're enjoying this fic. **

**Galloptome: That was one of the things I really focused on in writing this fic. I wanted to make the matches seem believeable not just hastily thrown together for a win. I wanted it to be as though you were watching Monday Night RAW when you read it. **

**Asher02: And, you have the next two chapters with him as well ;)**

**Awprncss4386: Unfortunately, she and Jeff are fighting at the moment, but it's not permenant. They'll work things out. **

**Nicole: yeah, whenever I think of Hunter's romantic life it always comes back to Steph, which makes sense because that's how it is in real life, but I couldn't put him with anyone else. As for the chapter, I wanted Haley to have a non-guy related chapters. The story is more about her goals and the romance is an added bonus. The big thing is the title shot at WM24. **

**Aaron: Of course, Beth isn't going to give Haley an easy time at all, that's just not how she is. And yes, I was so excited for Mickie to win the title. Fortunately, my story ends at Wrestlemania and it's sequel picks up around draft time, so I don't have to worry about it too much, but I do have big plans for Mickie in the sequel. **

**Amber: I'll do that as soon as you grow up. You threw a fit because I didn't have enough Randy in the story and started calling my character a slut. First of all, Randy has plenty of time in this story, secondly, it's my story! You can criticize my writing styles, punctuation and grammar, but as far as the plot goes, it's my fic and I can chose w/e I want for it. I could make her end up with the Great Khali if I wanted to. (shudders, that's a scary thought). But like I said, my fic, my choice. **

**Alkira Sonoma: haha three of my favorites in one chapter. Gotta love it. **

**Xtobelovedx: I'm glad, I'm trying to crank out these last chapters. **

**Xtremegirl619: I'm pumped that KOTR is back! I was so confused as to why they got rid of it. LAME! Lol. As for Haley's theme song, it's is pretty kick ass and I love it. **

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: haha no I couldn't tell ;) It wasn't a happy Jeff in this chapter, but he was there. But no worries, they'll work things out. **

**Pinktink79: Well Batista's in the next three as well. And Randy's back in after the next chapter ;)**

**Jeffhardyfan722: haha I knew what you meant. I love Y2J, that promo was so funny. Too bad Santaco had to ruin it ;) at least Jericho broke his code while he was at it. **

**Inday: I'm glad, they make a pretty good team.**

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: Of course, Triple H isn't going to let her off the hook just because she has a title shot. He'll be on her like white on rice ;) As for Mr Kennedy, he'll have a small cameo in another chapter, but he'll be full time in the sequel!**

**Jewelgirl04: I made it exactly 100. although following mine its 99. We're getting closer and closer. **

**Jeffhardyfan31: I know! I was so happy for her. Mickie deserves it! **

**Lindseyredfield: I will definitely check them out. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Hope I didn't disappoint. And yay Mickie!**


	89. Minor Glitch on the Path to Glory

Chapter 88:

"The following mixed tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and is a Wrestlemania pre-match!" Lilian Garcia stood in the center of the ring, informing the crowd of the next event about to take place.

The eerie music of the Women's Champion came through the speakers a mere seconds after Lilian made her announcement. The Glamazon appeared on the stage, holding her title over her head as she started down the ramp. She sneered at the crowd, still smarting from her loss to her rival the week before. The crowd jeered her presence in response.

"Introducing first from Buffalo, New York, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Beth Phoenix, the Glamazon!"

An exotice beat of tribal drums interrupted the flow of Beth's music, announcing the arrival of her tag team partner. The Samoan Bulldozer made his entrance screaming savagely, while the crowd booed and hissed at him.

"And her tag team partner, from the Isle of Samoa, weighing at three hundred and fifty pounds, Umaga!"

Once Umaga was in the ring, Saliva's opening guitar riff hit the airwaves and the displeasure of the fans morphed into an overwhelming ovation. They went absolutely wild as the Animal and the brunette beauty appeared on the stage. In response, the two superstars saluted and played to the crowd.

_Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Batista leapt around in two circles, before slapping his knee and dropping into a squat. He moved his hands back and forth as though he were firing two machine guns. An impressive pyro effect went off behind them, setting off a mass of explosions.

_I walk for miles inside this pit of danger_

_A place where no one follows me_

_I walk alone! _

"And their opponents, making their way to the ring, the team of Haley Mariano and Batista!"

If it was possible, the roar of the crowd grew louder as they entered the ring. Batista climbed the far right turnbuckle and flexed for the crowd, while Haley stood beside him, pointing to the Wrestlemania banner and then her waist. It promised to be one hell of a match.

Mike Chioda went over the rules and then ordered the two teams to separate so they could begin the match. Haley bumped her fist against Dave's much larger one before slipping through the ropes to stand patiently on the apron. She had already started to build her momentum by beating Beth last week, now it was Dave's turn to get his shots in on his opponent for the biggest Pay-per-view event of the year.

"Come on, Dave!" She urged, as the bell rang and the Animal began to circle around the Samoan monster.

Beth glared at Haley across the ring. "Put him down, Umaga!" She snapped. "Just like the worthless animal that he is!"

Haley rolled her eyes and leant on the top rope, refocusing her attention on the match at hand. She wouldn't rise to the bait, she'd bide her time. Beth would get hers soon enough.

Batista was the first to lash out, surprising since Umaga wasn't known for patience. The two men began to exchange enormous right hands, practically knocking each other silly with each passing blow. Umaga eventually got the upper hand by getting a jab to Batista's Adam's apple. It forced the Animal to his knees.

Umaga followed up his assault by slapping a resounding kick to Batista's kidneys. He proceeded with his offense with a head butt that caused Dave to get a dazed look on his face for a moment, before he grunted and forced himself to one foot.

"Come on Dave, get up!" Haley began to slap the turnbuckle with encouragement. The fans copied her rhythm by clapping along with her. "Get up! You can do this!"

"Keep on him, Umaga!" Beth countered with a nasty glare. "Put him down!"

"Batista! Batista! Batista!" The chant rose up from the crowd and Haley joined in, trying to give any momentum to Batista that she could. In her heart she knew he could dismantle the likes of Umaga. He was, after all, a force to be reckoned with.

Umaga screamed primaly before charging forward like a raging bull ready for deadly impact. But, as quick as lightening Batista seized him around the middle, reversing his motion into reverberating spinbuster. Haley and Beth entered the ring as well. Haley ducked under Beth clothesline and gave Beth same treatment as her partner, planting her into the canvas with all the force she could muster. .

Batista began to howl and pull on the ropes, stomping one foot. It was an action of his that never failed to get Haley's blood pumping hotly through her system. Umaga and Beth were slowly recovering when he turned around. He shot a wink at Haley. They both held their thumbs up before frowning in disgust and rotating them downward.

Haley grinned as the crowd around them became deafening with approval. She was about to put Beth through a Batista bomb of her own, when she caught a flash of movement from the crowd behind her partner. She recognized the form after a moment of hesitation.

"Dave, look out!" She cried out the warning, but it was too late.

As Batista turned around, William Regal, who had just slithered in the ring, clipped him in the jaw with those brass knuckles of his, knocking the Animal off balance. This gave Umaga and Beth the opportunity to capitalize from the distraction. Batista stumbled right into a devastating Samoan Spike.

Haley collapsed face first into the canvas, as pain throbbed along her lower back, which Beth had just taken a shot at. The Glamazon then lifted Haley up into the Flight of the Phoenix, before she shoved Haley away from her chest and released the hold, so that Haley took a hard fall into the mat below face first. The number one contender saw stars and lay still on the canvas, unable to move from the behind attack.

Mike Chioda called for the bell to close the match on a disqualification. Batista and Haley were the winners due to the outside interference, but as Beth, Regal and Umaga celebrated above their fallen forms, they didn't feel or look like ones. Meanwhile, the crowd booed and hissed at the festive trio. They finally left the ring and their destruction in it, as they gloated their way up the ramp.

They all felt pretty smug about the damage they had done and posed triumphantly one last time before the curtain. What they failed to realize was the fuel they just added to the fire of the two superstars left in the ring. They wouldn't be so smug come Wrestlemania. There would indeed be hell to pay for the three of them.

When William Regal's music finally faded from the sound system, Batista was the first of the two left in the ring to stir. He forced himself to crawl over to Haley and check on her. She had taken a hard hit from behind and he was worried about her.

She looked dazed as she rolled over onto her back from his prompting. He cupped the side of her face and turned her head so that she looked him. He was relieved to see the glassiness of her eyes begin to recede.

"You with me, Haley?" He asked softly, ignoring his own soreness.

Her dark eyes smoldered with fury, as she fully came around. "I'm with you." Her voice was hard as she nodded.

"Are you okay to stand up?" He gently brushed the hair out of her face.

"Yeah." She shifted and winced.

Batista rose to his feet first, shook off his weakened state and helped Haley back to hers. "I'm going to kill that piece of shit come Wrestlemania."

"I know you will." She said confidently. "Just like her days will that belt are numbered. Come Wrestlemania, that title will be mine. I'll make damn sure of it."

He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and squeezed a sign of support. The duo left the ring to thunderous applause and shouts of encouragement from the fans. That was another thing they had that their opponents didn't, the crowd was on their side and nothing could be more effective than that.

**A/N: I know, you guys were hoping for Haley and Dave to kick some ass, but that would be unrealistic for Haley to all of a sudden beat the Glamazon over and over again. It's going to take time and hard work. And well, we all know by now what my Davey did to the nasty beast at Mania. **

**Aaron: It's going to be revealed soon. We're getting very close to the end. No worries, you're right, Jeff and Haley will make up, it's not a permanent thing. As for Randy, you never know with him. He's kind of unpredictable. And you're correct, the match between Beth and Haley at Mania will be one of the ages. I'm so excited KOTR is back! My man Ken Shamrock won that in 98, he beat the Rock, whoo! Triple H won it in 97. It's such a fun tournament, I'm glad we're going to get to see it again. **

**WWEAngel: Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to wait and see. And yes, Dave is a sexy sexy man!**

**Nic-002001: Batista's right here! Lol. And don't worry about Jeff and Haley, they'll work things out.**

**Takerz-mari: Even the best of friends fight sometimes. Jeff and Haley will work things out real soon, no worries. **

**Alkira Sonoma: It's so I don't give away who our leading man is ;)**

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: haha…I know kinda corny as far as analogies go, but it works. I was just thinking the other day where our favorite loudmouth is? I almost miss him hehe. **

**Jeff Hardy Fan31: Absolutely, I'm already writing it. It's very Rock centered, with a huge role by Mr Kennedy and multiple feuds with Beth, Eve and Katie Lea. Where this fic followed the timeline, the sequel is my own universe afterwards. **

**Purplefeather21: Just keep your fingers crossed and if it doesn't turn out the way you want it to, well who's to say what happens in the sequel. As for Randy, well he was being Randy lol. The sequel will be called Becoming a Legacy, it's highly Rock centered and where this fic followed the timeline, everything's my way in the sequel since it starts later than where we're at now. **

**Sideways Anger: Jericho I can buy as a heel, even though I love him anyway. Batista is a huge babyface though, so I just can't buy it. That and he's my baby!**

**Sweetantidote: No, it's not permanent, they'll work things out. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Jeff's not going anywhere. He'll always be around. **

**Xtremegirl619: At least it's not permanent. **

**Maria-Mia: Well, this fic is mostly rated for T lol. **

**Galloptome: I know…it would never happen in real life, so I used my creative license, it just fit so perfectly. As for Haley, ****I'm so glad you feel that way. I never liked OC/Superstar fics either for the longest time. Most of them were so Mary-Sue with no other plot other than to be with the Superstar and they suddenly became the Women's Champion so quickly that I never wanted to read them either. But then, I read She's a Rebel by Jewelgirl04 and fell in love with her fic. I have another Superstar/OC fic and both of them have stewed in my head for a long time, but after reading hers I decided to post mine. I really wanted to make Haley a believable character. Her romance is secondary, this is supposed to be about her as a person and her struggle to find herself and become the best wrestler she can be. But, that journey usually involves romance and heartache, so there we have it. That and rookies don't win titles right off the bat, they work for it. **

**Awprncss4386: haha I'm working on it.**

**Pinktink79: There's always the sequel. **

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: Well, can you blame her? Don't worry, it'll blow over soon. **

**xxHungryEyesxx: Ew…that's way too Edge and Lita. Lol.**

**Lindseyredfield: you never know…**

**Nicole: Jeff and Haley will work things out real soon, and yes Batista is so yummy. **

**Jewelgirl04: Thank you my love! **

**Amber: you know what, it's not even worth it to argue with you. Go ahead and drop this fic, I don't give a shit anymore. I have plenty of other readers who are more respectful and enjoy this fic for all aspects of it. **

**OryonUK: I know, but hey, the sequel is shaping out to be something really good if I do say so myself. **

**Inday: and now they can get their friendship back on track.**

**Asher02: Well thank you and there's more Dave to come ;)**

**Thee.Allure: Thank you, I was so excited when I saw that. **

**Xtobelovedx: well now that it's out of the way, they can make up and move on.**


	90. Talking and More Talking

Chapter 89:

"Hey, are you okay?" Randy asked as Haley emerged from the trainer's room. He'd been waiting outside for about fifteen minutes and was afraid he'd miss her because John Cena's match versus Shawn Michaels started in five minutes.

She tucked and stray piece of dark hair behind her ear and smiled. "Just your typical bumps and bruises." She assured him. "I'm more annoyed if anything, but it's okay."

"How is what happened out there okay?" Randy questioned dubiously.

"I let her think she's got the upper hand going into Wrestlemania, she's not going to worry about me and there's her mistake. Because, when I go out to that ring, I'm going hard or I'm going home. And, I'm going home with that belt." She stated firmly.

"If we weren't so close to the end of the show I'd put William Regal in a match for you." He offered with a smirk.

"Nah, I'll let Batista handle him." She shook her head and shrugged. "I'll be better off focusing on the Glamazon."

"Good idea. If you stay focused there's no way she can beat you." Randy nodded his approval. "I really think we're going to have new Women's Champion at Wrestlemania. And hey, I wouldn't mind sharing my one man dynasty with you."

"Thanks Randy." She blushed. "That's really nice of you to say and really good for me to hear. I'm so glad you're coming around again, being the guy I know you can be. I missed him a lot over these past few months."

"I'm going to try and be that guy more often. I hate fighting with you and there's no way I'd be stupid enough to put either of us through that again." He told her honestly. "Hey, what are your plans for later?"

"Right now, I'm going to go back to the hotel, shower and get ready for a fun night out." She replied casually. "You should have asked me earlier, and then I would have made more time for you. Rain check?"

"You going out with the girls?" He inquired.

"Nope." She grinned. "Dave."

"Oh, well have fun then." He offered her, trying to mask his disappointment.

"Thanks Randy, maybe I'll see you at the club later." She gave him a small wave before sauntering down the hall. "Thanks for the match tonight, I'll catch up with you later."

"Bye Hales." He murmured as she walked away.

The Legend Killer stared after her and sighed. He should be grateful that she wasn't cursing him into oblivion or avoiding him altogether. It was too much to expect for her to forgive him and then fall into his arms. He wasn't proud of what he had done and how he had hurt her. The alternative of not having her in his life just didn't suit him anymore. So he had worked slowly, biding his time and pushing the issue gently to have them become friends again. She had finally told him things were okay between them earlier tonight. He'd be a moron to screw that up and had no intentions of doing so.

That didn't change the fact that right now, he'd give just about anything to be Dave Batista.

* * *

Haley emerged from the bathroom feeling sexy and feminine. Her cocktail dress was a pale shade of metallic silver, with a clasp accented halter strap, a pleated v-neck, ruched texture ad a ruffled hem. It hugged the curves of her torso and the skirt hung appealing to mid-thigh. Her dark hair was curved to frame her face and she went natural when applying her make-up.

She was also wearing her brand new heels she had just bought with Candice and Mickie when they had gone shopping the week before. The silvery open-toed sling backs matched the dress perfectly. She couldn't have planned it out better if she had tried.

She crossed to the bedside table and put in her silver hoops and her tear drop pendant around her neck. The necklace had been a gift from Dwayne for Christmas this year. The diamond winked merrily as the light of the room bounced off it. She thought she would have to wait until the Hall of Fame ceremony to wear it, but tonight's outing seemed to warrant the elegant necklace.

"Wow." Candice commented, as slipped into her own heels. "You look gorgeous babe, Batista's going to find it very hard to control the animal inside tonight."

Haley giggled at Candice's joke. "You look pretty smoking yourself. Looking to impress someone?"

Candice smirked. "No in particular. We'll see who catches my fancy when we get there." She did an experimental twirl in her ruby red strapless dress. "I think it's safe to say we'll be the hottest Divas in the club tonight."

"We haven't seen what Maria and Mickie are wearing yet?" Haley pointed out with a laugh.

"Fine, we'll be the four hottest Divas in the club." Candice corrected playfully. "This is going to be so much fun. Even if we're going with the old farts for the most part."

"What?" Haley shook her head and laughed.

"You know I love Ric, Hunter and Shawn, but with the exception of Dave, we're two fabulously hot women riding in a limo with old married men." Candice giggled. "At least Cody, Paul, Brian, Mickie and Maria are going to meet us there."

"Hey, I'm going with Dave, you and the others are tagging along in the limo." Haley pointed out.

"Ah, so is this like a date?" Candice's sported a cat that ate the canary grin.

"No." Haley blushed and replied in an unconvincing tone.

"Right." Candice rolled her eyes and let the subject drop. She knew from experience that the more you pressured Haley about something, the more closed up she became. It was obvious that Haley had at least a tiny crush on Batista, who could blame her?

"So what time is Dave swinging by to pick us up?" Candice inquired, moving to the mirror to double check her appearance.

Haley looked at the clock on her nightstand. "In about five minutes. Are you almost ready?"

"Ready and waiting." Candice flipped her long hair over her shoulders, opting to keep it down and straight rather than bother putting it up into something fancier.

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation the two friends were having and Haley smiled brightly. "Looks like he's early."

"Or Mickie needs lipstick again." Candice grinned at the idea.

It got a chuckle out of Haley. "That too." The pretty brunette crossed the room to open the door. "I was right. Hi Dave!"

Dave looked positively mouth watering that night. His suit was carefully tailored to show off his large muscular frame, while his color combination went with the even. The pants and jacket were a dove gray color. The jacket had two buttons so that it closed just around his naval area. The dress shirt he wore was jet black, which really brought out his dark eyes and set off his dark hair. He had opted for no tie and left the top two buttons of his shirt undone, to reveal just a hint of his expansive chest.

"Hi Haley." He greeted her with his smooth deep voice. "You look beautiful." He looked over Haley's shoulder and saw Candice. "As do you, Candice."

"Thanks Dave." Candice beamed at him, and felt triumphant inside at Haley's dumbstruck expression. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

His laugh rumbled from his throat. "Thank you. You two lovely visions ready to go?"

"Absolutely, we've got our dancing shoes on." Candice linked her arm through Haley's and subtly nudged her with her hip to bring Haley out of her own world. "Isn't that right, Hales?"

Haley swallowed and nodded. "Definitely."

"Well then, follow me." Dave held the door open for the two Divas. "The limo's downstairs. Shawn, Hunter and Ric should already be down there."

"Sounds good to me." Haley got her hormones under control and gave Dave a bright smile. "You really do look good tonight."

He took Haley's other arm in his. "Thanks Haley, but I think you put me to shame tonight."

She blushed wildly. "Yeah right." She scoffed. "But thanks for the compliment."

"Your welcome." He told her seriously.

**A/N: Up next, a night out with the old farts, as Candice called them with affection of course, and those they meet along the way. **

**x.Hardy.at.heart.x: I was too, I mean, how could he let his fans down like that? It's bad enough that he's hurting himself but to risk his career is just plain stupid. **

**WWEAngel: Plenty of Dave in the coming chapter. Did you watch RAW tonight? Mhmm yummy!**

**Asher02: Plenty of Batista in the coming chapter and yes they will kick serious ass in the coming chapter. I hope you watched RAW tonight cause he was so yummy. And, can I just say how gay it is that Regal is KOTR? **

**Purplefeather21: A little Randy fluff in this chapter for you. And since Randy's been on my good side, he's staying nice for a little longer. And Haley and Jeff will make up before the story is done. I'm so glad you enjoy my stories. That means a lot to me. I really try to make my OC's believeable characters. These are wrestling fans fics and since most of mine are Divas, I try to make their careers more of a focal point than the romance. **

**Xtremegirl619: He really isn't turning heel I don't think. He got cheered tonight on RAW. I think he just got booed in England because they're such HBK fans. **

**Awprncss4386: haha, Wrestlemania's closer and closer**

**Nicole: thank you and it's true, you can't win them all. (wow, I feel like I just quoted Kurt Angle with the it's true thing shudders!)**

**Luluheartschubbypandas: there's plenty of Haley/Dave in the next chapter. I actually enjoy the Undertaker/Batista feuds. It's very believable because they're both amazing wrestlers. Although I wish they had more people on SmackDown to have more feuds going on.**

**68 Stones from a Broken Heart: I guess he got injured at Mania. He's coming back next Monday. **

**Wmcschick2006: haha you're guess is as good as any**

**Inday: Oh they will, no worries. **

**Jewelgirl04: Hope the wait wasn't too long, I had a busy weekend ;)**

**Nic-002001: hmm…maybe you'll get your wish in the next chapter ;)**

**Maria-Mia: How's a night out in the next chapter sound?**

**Galloptome: wow, that's quite a compliment! Thank you so much! I'm really glad you think so. I like mixed tag too. It's so entertaining, they really should have more. **

**Xtobelovedx: haha…anything involving Batista has me hooked. You should have seen me watching RAW tonight, I get way too involved. Hehe ;)**

**Pinktink79: I know, I know. But, it's better than nothing. **

**xxHungryeyesxx: how's a night out sound? There'll be plenty more heat where that came from. **

**Jeff Hardy Fan31: Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. **

**Lindseyredfield: hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Ergh! I know, just the thought of that bitch on my man makes me angry! Hehe. As for Mickie James, my fic ends at Wrestlemania and the sequel starts after Backlash, so I'm going to omit her title match for now, but I do have plenty in store for Mickie in the sequel. **


	91. Do You Remember?

Chapter 90:

_Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?  
Tell me, are you patient, understanding?  
Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I  
I've tried every remedy  
And nothing seems to work for me  
Baby, (baby)  
this situation is driving me crazy  
And I really wanna be your lady  
But the one before you left me so __Damaged, damaged  
Damaged, damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, damaged  
So Damaged  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)_

Haley shimmied playfully into Shawn Michaels in time to the beat of Danity Kane's "Damaged". The Heartbreak Kid and the Nature Boy had been dancing with the number one contender and the playboy covergirl. Shawn had chosen to dance rather spastically once the song started and Haley had played right into it.

"Woo!" Ric grinned as Candice moved closer to dance with him. The former Women's Champion giggled at his reaction.

Shawn smirked over at his Wrestlemania opponent. "See if you can keep up old man!" He twirled Haley out and then brought her back into a dramatic dip.

"I'm the Nature Boy!" Ric exclaimed competitively. "I was dancing with pretty women long before you could walk!" He styled and profiled, before dipping Candice as well.

The two women laughed and exchanged a look. "Just bring it, bitch!" Haley shot the god daddy model a playful glare.

"Kiss my ass, hoe!" Candice wiggled her hips provocatively against Ric's, causing another Woo from the sixteen time world champion.

"Come on Gorgeous, we're going to show them why we're two sexy showstoppers!" Shawn grinned widely.

Haley's body twirled, spun and swayed in perfect time with the bass that pounded from the speakers. Shawn had no problem keeping up with the sexy, young Diva. He wasn't nearly as graceful or as fun to watch, but he could at least keep up.

As the song switched to "Low" by Flo Rida, Dave made his way onto the dance floor. He chuckled as he caught side of Ric attempting to do some sort of Jitterbug with the Candi-coated Diva. He stepped closer and clapped a hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"I hate to break up such an intense dance competition, but do you mind if I cut in?" He asked.

Haley smiled assuredly at Shawn who nodded and bowed out, going to join Hunter at the bar. "I was wondering when you'd join me out here." She flirted.

Dave wrapped his arms snugly around Haley's waist and moved with her. "Didn't mean to keep you waiting, but I wanted to get a couple drinks in first."

"You know, most people dance and drink at the same time." She informed him with a wink.

He shook his head and looked down at her intently. "Nope, I want to have both hands free to hold onto you when we dance."

She blushed from the innuendo and hid it by lowering her head to his chest. One of his hands traveled up her back to her neck to tangle with the ends of her hair. His other arm remained around her waist as they swayed back and forth with the upbeat song.

* * *

"God, these two have had it." Hunter complained as he lifted the former playboy girl up into his arms. The Diva snuggled into his chest in her drunken stupor.

Dave chuckled as he held Haley more securely against his side. She was still awake at least, but she was humming drunkenly to herself. Hunter shouldn't be complaining, he had been the one to goad the two Divas into a shot drinking contest with Ric. Haley had held her own, surprisingly, matching the Nature Boy shot for shot of tequila.

"Haley?" He nudged her gently. "Do you have your room key?"

"Hmm?" She blinked up at him and smiled. "You're so pretty to look at." She slurred out.

Dave laughed. "You know, you're lucky you're so cute. Not many would get away with calling me pretty."

"But you are?" Her eyes widened in confusion.

"Haley, baby, do you have your room key?" He persisted.

"Key!" She lifted up her pursing and began to chaotically rifle through it. "Key." She murmured to herself. "Key!" She held it up triumphantly.

Dave laughed again. "Good job, Sweetie." He took the key from her and opened the door for Hunter to carry Candice through.

The Game deposited Candice on her bed. He took her shoes off and then pulled the duvet over her. "I'll catch you later man, take care of Hales for me. Steph's going to kill me if I don't get back to the room."

Dave helped Haley sit on the edge of the bed. "No worries, man. I've got her."

"You're my hero, Dave." She told him sleepily. "You always take care of me."

"I always will take care of you, Haley." He bent down on his knees and slipped her shoes off. "You're special to me."

"You're special to me." She repeated with a silly grin on her face. "Hey, do you remember when we played twenty questions?" She asked suddenly.

Dave nodded, setting her shoes aside. "Of course, we learned a lot about each other during that game."

"You asked me once what my biggest fear was." She blinked.

"You told me it was needles. You hate needles." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nope." She shook her head. "That's not my biggest fear."

"Then what's your biggest fear, Haley?" He tilted his head to the side.

She looked back and forth as if to make sure no one else was listening before holding a finger over her lips for a moment. "When I'm with you, all my fears disappear. So my biggest fear would be losing you."

"Haley…" He didn't get the chance to say anything else because she leaned forward and brought her lips to his.

The kiss was soothing, completely loving and far to short for Batista's taste. As a moment later, Haley fell backwards onto the bed, completely passed out. He couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face as he looked down at the sleeping brunette.

"You don't have to worry about that, Haley." He shifted her and pulled the covers over her legs and waist. "I'm not going anywhere, ever." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "You truly are something special."

**A/N: all right all my fellow Batista's lovers that was for you and for me. Before all the Randy, Jeff and John fans panic, who says it's definite? You'll just have to wait and see. **

**Awprncss4386: Aw…how can you not like Cody? I think he's adorable in his own right and I was so proud of him when he stood up to Santino on RAW.**

**Galloptome: I still appreciate any and all praise I get. I can get so picky about my own writing that when people tell me stuff like that it really motivates me to write more. **

**Grumpy176: There was some lovin in this chapter, hope you liked it. Thank you so much for the compliments, you sure know how to inflate a girl's ego haha. But seriously, it means a lot to me that you think so, I'm glad people enjoy this story.**

**Nic-002001: So how was that? Lol. There was definite sparkage. **

**WWEAngel: KOTR was like a second RR, although it didn't guarantee a title shot, the winners more often than not got one. Shamrock went on to face Shawn Michaels, HHH went on to face Stone Cold and so on. Also, hope you liked our sexy Dave in this chappie. **

**Maria-Mia: I like your plan! He could be all ours! That bitch Melina would never be able to touch him again hehe. And yes, Amber was definitely getting on my nerves with her immaturity. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Well, they are two excellent choices. I think I might go with Randy personally just because he's taller and has the body of a god. Even though I love my Jeffro. **

**Jewelgirl04: haha you know me too well. I had a stupid grin on my face for the rest of the night. Have I mentioned how much I love his wifebeater and jeans look? (sighs) **

**xxHungryeyesxx: So, how was that for sparkage? Lol**

**Takerz-mari: I know, I cried for poor Ric too. He's done so much, I can't believe he's gone. **

**Jeff Hardy Fan31: I'm so glad, here's the next one. **

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: He'll just have to work his way back up again. I believe it was painkillers, though there's some speculation about weed. And don't worry about the fic too much, there's always the sequel. **

**Wmcschick2006: You never know ;)**

**Inday: Oh she so is haha. **

**Nicole: He is very yummy. There will be some Jeff very soon, don't worry. **

**Pinktink79: The Original is always the best. That's just how it goes, but it doesn't mean the ones that follow won't kick ass ;) **

**Purplefeather21: Writing Randy is really fun for me because he's such a complex character. I can go so many different ways with him. Unfortunately, Jeff and John have such face, good guy characters that it gets redundant sometimes. Randy, Dave, Hunter and Jericho have more depth to them, which is why you see them so much more in my story. And yes, Batista is a sexy heartattack in a suit lol.**

**Lindseyredfield: I was just going to say, whoa that's a switch. Lol. **


	92. I'm Proud of You

Chapter 91:

Haley waited patiently in the Gorilla as RAW closed one week later. Hunter had been in charge of RAW that night. She had been given a match against Melina for Wrestlemania preparation and the big main event had been Randy Orton and John Cena versus the entire RAW locker room.

She, like just about everyone else, had thought Randy would have walked halfway through the match, leaving Cena to fend for himself. Although Hunter did make stipulations on the match, so then she presumed he would have stood back and let Cena take a major beating at the hands on the fifteen other men in the ring.

Randy Orton had surprised just about everyone tonight. He not only stuck out the match, he competed actively, watched Cena's back and even worked with him as a team. It had been one of the greatest competitions Haley had seen in a long time. It was nice to hear Randy getting cheered for a changed and to her surprise, he and John had made phenomenal team.

John entered the Gorilla first, wiping the sweat off his brow. He had just FUed Randy for the umpteenth time in his career. The two had truced for most of the evening, John even went so far as to tell Randy he was proud of him, but the two men would never be friends. That was just a fact of life everyone had come to except. Although that didn't mean no one wished otherwise, especially after the performance they put in that night.

"Hales?" His blue eyes lit hopefully. "You waiting on me?"

She almost felt bad that she wasn't. "That was a nice thing you did out there tonight, John. With Randy, I mean, before the FU."

"It was the truth." He shrugged. "He did a good job out there and deserved to be recognized for it."

"Yes, he does." She nodded her agreement. "It was nice to see maturity out of both of you tonight. It made for an amazing match up. You were both phenomenal, even if Hunter was the lats man standing tonight."

"Well, don't get too used to it, Hales. We're opponents again, from this point on." He shook his head. "Like I said, I'm not going to invite him to my Christmas party or anything. There's still beef between us."

"Still, it was nice to see." She glanced at the monitor to see Randy exit the ring, flinching slightly as he started up the ramp. After all the hell of the match, plus a pedigree and an FU, the guy was in some pain.

"I miss you, Hales." John told her earnestly. "I know that I screwed up big time, but I still love you. I never stopped and I know you didn't mean it when you said you were over me the other night. You still love me. If you look deep enough, you'll realize it. I promise you with everything I have that it will be different this time."

Haley sighed. "That's just the thing, John, I did love you. I loved you like crazy when we were together. Hell, I put myself at risk to protect you. Then you shut me out, stopped talking to me completely and never listened to what I had to say. I moved on. Chris came back, Hunter started training me and I came up with a goal. I got over you during that time and realized that I'm in love with someone else now, I'm sorry. I can't help it and wouldn't want to. I'm happy where I am now, I was unhappy when you left. I don't need to go back to that point in my life. I'm on the track I need to be on now." She explained. "And though you say it will be different this time around, we both know it won't. You're on the quest for your title and I'll take backseat to that. It's time I got in the driver's seat of my own car now. I'm sorry, John, but it's the truth."

"You don't mean that!" He argued vehemently. "You can't! You don't just wake up and get over someone so quickly. You're inside me, Haley, just like I'm inside you. I know it!"

"I didn't just wake up and get over you, John! It took time and a lot of foolish mistakes before I got over you. I had to set up a new routine for myself before I realized I'd fallen for someone else. I had to work to get over you and now I have." She shook her head, as Randy came through the curtain. "I'm sorry."

"Everything okay?" Randy raised his eyebrows at the two, before sliding an arm around Haley's shoulders protectively. His eyes bore into John's informing the former champ that if he had upset Haley, Randy would attack in her honor. He wasn't quite sure where his protectiveness came from, but he liked it.

Haley leaned into his side and turned her face into his chest before nodding. "Yeah, everything's fine. I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure." Randy squeezed her shoulders, shot one last look at Cena before leading them down the hallway. "What was that about? Do you want me to go back and kill him?"

"He's convinced we should get back together." She replied sadly, tucking an arm around his waist. "I know I shouldn't, but I feel bad every time I shut him down. It's those dimples and that forlorn look of his. I feel like I'm kicking a dog or something."

"That's because you're too nice for your own good." Randy told her half serious and half teasingly. "You deserve so much better than him. Start being a little tougher on him for treating you the way he did. You shouldn't let him make you feel guilty at all."

"So what, I should take asshole lessons from you?" She retorted.

"Ouch!" He winced, holding a hand over his heart. "Low blow."

"Sorry." She apologized, squeezing his waist. "Habit."

"It's okay; I deserve that and more sometimes." He kissed the top of her head. "You said you wanted to talk to me, what's up?"

"That was amazing, what you did out there." She informed him sincerely.

"You've seen me wrestle dozens of times." He pointed out with confusion.

"Not like that." She shook her head. "Not ever have I seen you out there, set aside your differences and your hatred for someone long enough to work with them so well. You not only watched his back, but you fought fair and protected one another. It was really something to see."

"It wasn't anything special, Haley." He brushed it off.

"To me it was." She stated honestly. "John Cena said it earlier, I'll say it right now, I'm proud of you, Randy. I'm honest to God, deep down in the bone, proud of you and what you did tonight. I'm proud of the man you were tonight and I hope he never goes away behind the psychotic asshole façade ever again."

"Thank you, Haley." He was touched by her comments. "That means a lot to me. I can't make any promises, but I'll try to be that guy from here on out."

"That's all I've ever asked of you." She smiled brightly up at him. "So, you interested in grabbing dinner with me tonight?"

"You serious?" He asked in bewilderment. Yes, they were back on speaking terms but he hadn't thought they'd be hanging out just the two of them anytime soon.

"Of course." She nodded. "I'm up for having dinner with a friend tonight. Wrestlemania's only two weeks away and there's plenty for us to talk about. Besides, if my stomach growling is any indicator, I'm starving!"

"It's funny how a month ago, you didn't even want to look at me, much less talk to me." He pointed out with a chuckle.

"Yeah well, a month ago you were still a jackass." She rolled her eyes. "Keep up the good work."

"Yes ma'am." He playfully saluted her.

"Go shower and change. I'll meet you in the parking lot in about twenty minutes." She shoved him gently. "You stink."

"God, John really is a moron for letting her go." Randy said to himself as he watched her disappear around the corner. "She's something else."

He was suddenly looking forward to dinner. Not just because he'd be spending time with Haley, but because maybe the two of them could finally resolve their issues and be happy. It was a stretch, but a hopeful thought non-the-less.

**A/N: So Haley and Randy are slowly working their way back to a solid friendship and maybe more? Lol. We'll see. I don't know about anyone else, but in the weeks leading up to Mania and even now, Randy's character was back to how I like him. He was still heel, arrogant and a tad on the mean side, but not psychotic. It's good to see. I hope Creative keeps it up. **

**XTahliaX: Wow, those are some compliments. You sound just like me. Candice is my favorite current Diva, she's worked so hard! HHH, yup, no matter the role, he's the best in the business. And yes, Batista is my second favorite after Hunter. Randy is my favorite to write because he's so complex. Jeff and John can be a little on the boring side just because they're diehard faces. As for Haley, I wanted her to be as realistic as possible. No one is perfect, they have to work hard to get what they want and they can't always do it alone. **

**xKathyOrtonx: Aw…thank you. **

**Galloptome: haha…everyone's got their own guesses. And yes RAW was sickening, stupid Regal. **

**CrazyNation: Sorry lol…we're almost there. **

**Asher02: I love his book. I've read it three times! Lol. I loved how refreshingly human he is. He admitted to his mistakes and didn't always paint himself the victim. He didn't want pity when he wrote about his upbringing, he made you appreciate how it made him who he was today. **

**OryonUK: I was laughing as I wrote it. Shawn simply because the man runs kinda weird, so I can only imagine him dancing. **

**Luluheartschubbypandas: haha keep your fingers crossed. **

**Sweetantidote: haha keep your fingers crossed, you never know. **

**Alkira Sonoma: It really is a hard choice. **

**Takerz-mari: Yeah it'd be much better than William bloody Regal!**

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: I don't think they'd do that to the fans to be honest. Jeff has such a huge following that if they held him back they'd lose viewers. **

**Jeff Hardy Fan31: I'm glad you liked it.**

**Nic-002001: Time will tell ;)**

**Lindseyredfield: hehe…I might call him pretty when I'm drunk lol. **

**Jewelgirl04: Mhmm…construction worker Dave! Haha, still yummy. I love it more when he wears his leather jacket, yeek! Sexy! And now, I'd never turn down my husband when he's all hot and sweaty ;)**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I like answering my reviewers, gives me a better feel for how my story is perceived. I'll keep my eye out for your next chapter**

**Sherrie: Thank you so much! I'm really glad you think so. Haha Jewelgirl04 and I actually have a running joke to, where she's married to John Cena and I'm married to Batista. It's quite fun!**

**WWEAngel: haha, I thought you'd like this chapter. And hey no problem on the question thing, I've been watching since forever so it's all good. **

**Thee.Allure: What can I say, Dave's the man…my man lol. I heart Randy too though. He's a sexy boy as well. **

**xxHungryeyesxx: Just keep your fingers crossed. All will be revealed soon. **

**Nicole: I miss him too. Yup yup, Batista definitely droll worthy. **

**Purplefeather21: There will be a Haley/Dwayne chapter after the HOF one and a Haley/Hunter chapter right before her Mania match. And yes, I was trying to control my drool when Batista came out on RAW Monday night. **

**Maria-Mia: We should! We'll make him forget she ever existed in the first place!**

**Awprncss4386: haha well…everyone has their likes and dislikes. I'm actually not that big of a Punk fan…so there ya go. I don't dislike him, but he doesn't do anything for me. **

**Pinktink79: lol you're telling me. **


	93. Lifting the Burden

Chapter 92:

Hunter finished wrapping his hands and looked over at the young, brunette Diva sitting on a chair opposite him. Tonight was the last RAW before Wrestlemania and Haley had faced Victoria tonight for preparation, while Beth Phoenix had taken on Maria. Both Haley and the Women's Champion had won their respective matches. The next time they stepped into a ring, it would be against each other, there would be gold on the line and they would be on the grandest stage of them all.

He knew she had a lot on her mind. Last week, her best friend Candice had reinjured her shoulder during her first match since returning and now the playboy covergirl had to go back into surgery to repair it. Her other friend, Jeff Hardy, had lost his house and dog to a fire and the two friends were currently patching up their issues. She was going to be having a huge Johnson family reunion in time for the Hall of Fame ceremony this coming Saturday. And the following night, she'd be fighting in the biggest match of her career thus far.

He should just ignore her problems until later on. He had a huge match tonight that he had no intentions of losing. But, when something was bothering Haley, his radar just went off and those protective instincts kicked in. Hunter had never had a younger sibling to look out for and Haley was exactly what he wanted if he had one.

"All right Haley, I can hear your thoughts from all the way over here, lay them on me." He stuffed the tape back in his gym bag and gave her his full attention.

"Hmm." She raised an eyebrow over at him thoughtfully, coming out of whatever reverie she had been in.

"I can hear you thinking all the way over here. What's going on? Tell me about it?" Hunter elaborated on his previous statement.

"It's nothing too serious." She informed him. "Just a lot to take in at once. I'm worried about Candice, she was so upset about not competing at Mania and she just got back. I can't say I'm thrilled about her not being here either; I missed my roommate and my confidant. She also knows what it's like to face Beth Phoenix and win. "

"So do you." Hunter pointed out. "You cradled her for a three count in your tag match three weeks ago."

"With a little help from my friends." She joked, referring to Mickie's dropkick. "I'm also worried about Jeff. I mean yeah, we were fighting right before he left, but then everything fell apart for him and I can't stay angry. He's been so good to me. At least we're talking again."

"Hardy will come around, he always does." Hunter assured her. "You're one of the only Divas that doesn't coo and whine at him all the time. He really respects that."

"I know he's one of my best friends around here, so we'll work it out." Haley ran a hand through her hair. "Then I have the entire Johnson Family reunion when I go stay at Dwayne's."

"That should be something to look forward to." Hunter chuckled.

"Of course, I haven't seen the Soulman in what feels like ages, much less Dwayne's Grandmother, but there won't be any alone time in between."

"You can always come to the hotel and stay with me when things get crazy." Hunter offered, as he rose to his feet. "You're going to be all right, Haley. You've dealt with worse, between you and me, you're a hell of a lot stronger than anyone gives you credit for."

"Thanks Hunter." She smiled appreciatively at him. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks Haley, I don't need luck right now, just an opportunity." He opened the door. "And if you think about it, neither do you. We can do this without luck, we just have to find the one moment we need and it's all over."

Haley contemplated his departing words as he walked out. He would be in an explosive showcase match that evening. Hunter, John Cena, Shawn Michaels and Ric Flair would face off against Randy Orton, the Big Show, Umaga and JBL. With the exception of Randy, Haley pretty much despised everyone on the opposing team.

Deciding to go watch the match from Chris's locker room, Haley left the no vacant Game's and started down the hallway. She was almost there when she ran into the WWE's resident loudmouth, Ken Kennedy.

"Hey." She greeted him hesitantly.

"Haley." He nodded to her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked rather shyly. "Finlay gave you hell the other week." She was referring to the match the Greenbay Native had against the Irishman, who had snapped due to goading from JBL and wailed on Kennedy with his shillelagh.

"My ribs are a little bruised." He shrugged. "I probably feel the way you felt after I gave you hell." He added with a smirk.

She couldn't help it, she laughed, even though it wasn't a funny matter. "Yeah, I do know a little something about bruised ribs thanks to you."

"You're welcome." He joked dryly. "Looking forward to your match at Wrestlemania? You've been looking pretty impressive these past few weeks." He admitted grudgingly.

"Thanks." She blushed at the compliment. "I've been working on it. How about you? You have the Money in the Bank to look forward. Although you'll have some stiff competition in Jericho if I do say so myself."

"I can handle that boy band wannabe." Kennedy scoffed. "I'm going for some gold."

"So is he." She added. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks, Haley." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I'd say the same, but you seem to have Beth's number at this point."

"Not really." She shook her head. "But, I've got more heart than she does. And, that's what matters in the end. That and I'm determined to win it. I want that belt."

Kennedy nodded along with her words. "I think you just might get it to. We'll see what happens on Sunday."

"We will." She agreed.

"Catch you later." He saluted her as he resumed his path the opposite way she was going.

"Weird." She murmured to herself, as she watched him continue down the hall. They had once despised one another, now they were civil? It was all very strange.

"Haley!" A couple doors down, Chris poked his head out of the locker room. "Ric Flair just made his entrance; you're going to miss the match!"

All thoughts of her weird kinship with Kennedy disappeared, as she jogged the last few feet to Jericho's locker room. But, instead of going to sit down and watch the match, she turned and hugged herself to Chris's torso instead, breathing deeply.

His arms immediately came around her. "What's going on Haley? Are you all right?" He let his cheek rest on the top of her head.

"I'm fine." She squeezed him tightly for a moment, before pulling back and smiling at him. "In fact, I'm pretty damn close to perfect. Thank you, Chris."

"For what?" He tilted his head, completely puzzled by her.

"Everything, for saving me." She glanced over her shoulder to check the match progress, before turning back to him. "You helped make all this possible for me. I was in such a bad place when you returned, I wouldn't have recovered this quickly without you. So thank you Chris Jericho."

"You're more than welcome, Haley Mariano." He tugged playfully on a lock of her hair. "You're worth it."

"Come on, let's watch this incredible match." She led him over to the two chairs in front of the monitor. "It's going to be big."

They tuned in to see Finlay and JBL battling viciously on the ramp leading down to the ring. Inside the ring, Shawn Michaels and Umaga were having their own battle of wills. After a few more minutes, Finlay and JBL disappeared backstage, still brawling with one another. Meanwhile, Shawn Michaels unfortunately just got run down by an Umaga train.

"Oh God, I hate watching him do this!" Haley flinched and turned away as Umaga set HBK up for a Samoan spike.

Before he could deliver his fatal finisher, the opening guitar riff of Saliva cut through the airwaves, causing the crowd to pop and Haley to whip back around. Umaga released HBK and turned to see a fired up Batista appear on stage. The Samoan bulldozer made his way out of the ring and the two men exchanged blows, before Batista took him down with a spear.

"Go Dave!" Haley cheered, knowing that since Umaga was now occupied, her guys would have no trouble finishing the match.

**A/N: All right, so this is the last we'll see of Mr. Kennedy until the sequel, where he'll have a much bigger role. Stay tuned guys. **

**Galloptome: Randy can be a prick yes, but deep down, I know he has a heart of gold. He's just a very complex person. His friendship with Haley will constantly have it's ups and downs because of it. As for how I write the conversations, you just have to think about how each man presents himself, especially on the mike. Randy isn't the smoothest talker, but he's got the arrogance underneath. Hunter is confidant and knowledgable. Jericho is brash, a little obnoxious, but with a good heart underneath. John is a hothead, he lets his emotions out of control. Jeff is soft spoken, he lets his actions speak for him. If you can track their personalities, the conversations fall into place. **

**JeffHardyFan02: Haha, well I'm glad to have you back. **

**Takerz-mari: Eh…John is a great guy, but as long as he pursues a belt, I don't think he'll make a good boyfriend. **

**Jewelgirl04: He was wearing when he came out to say farewell to Flair. Dave is like Cambell's soup…he's mhmm mhmm good! As for the Mets game, you're nuts girl! Lol**

**xxHungryeyesxx: I know…he needs to just be one all three brands so we can see him all the time. **

**Luluheartschubbypandas: At least Dave doesn't ;)**

**Alkira Sonoma: I'm glad I keep you on your toes.**

**Nicole: Randy does have his moments. I'm so annoyed Batista lost at Backlash, damn Creative!**

**Pinktink79: Me too…I just wish he'd get a reaction from the crowd as a face. He's just such a monster heel. **

**Jada951: haha…but we love him anyway**

**WWEAngel: Look it up on youtube, it's phenomenal. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: no problem…and no, never heard of it. I'll have to check it out. **

**Lindseyredfield: haha nice. **

**XTahliaX: John never lets things go lol**

**Inday: I've missed nice Randy myself. **

**Asher02: haha they've still got a lot of issues to sort through**

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: eh…as long as he's pursuing the belt, John will be just fine lol**

**Purplefeather21: Randy's always known that he cares about Haley, he just has a tendency to be selfish. As for Haley and Dwayne, they have a very close yet playful relationship and really care for one another. Hunter took Haley right under his wing, which is the best place for her to be right now. **

**Thee.Allure: I know…I wanted to see the outcome of that match so bad! **

**JeffHardyFan31: Since when has John ever let something go though? Lol **


	94. Planning a Date

Chapter 93:

"Dave!" Haley squealed, taking off down the corridor in the direction of the former World Heavyweight Champion.

Batista broke off from his conversation with Hunter as they left the gorilla to catch the brunette in his arms. He lifted her tiny frame off the floor and chuckled into her hair, as she clung around his neck.

"I missed you too, Haley." He set her back down on her feet.

"I didn't know you were going to be here, why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"I wasn't sure I was going to be here myself, but then I decided to get a little retribution on that Samoan piece of shit." He explained.

Hunter snorted at the description of Umaga. "Watching you spear that freak was almost as good as watching Randy attempt break dancing by flopping around like a fish in Flair's figure four."

Haley giggled. "That was pretty amusing actually. I'll have to comment on his dancing skills later."

"Made my night, seeing as Cena screwed me out of a pedigree." Hunter shook his head in disdain. "Have I mention how much I hate your ex-boyfriend?"

"You'll kick his ass on Sunday." Haley assured him. "Besides, you got to punch the crap out of him before the match was over tonight."

"Yeah, but I really wanted to pedigree Orton too." Hunter shook his head in mild disappointment.

"You'll get him next time." Haley soothed.

"Right, I'm off to shower and shit. You two want to grab a drink at the hotel bar in about an hour?" Hunter raised his eyebrows at both of his successors.

Batista nodded. "Sounds good to me, Man. Are Shawn and Ric coming too?"

"Probably, if they can stand to be around one another at this point." Hunter shrugged. "As you saw earlier, they're not really getting along. But, the three of us can grab one for now."

"We'll be there." Haley promised him.

Batista gave Haley his full attention once the Game had disappeared into his locker room. "You looked great tonight. I don't think Victoria knew what hit her."

Haley beamed with pride. "I did kind of wale on her a little hard didn't I?"

"You were proving a point; it's that you apparently are not the lady to mess with." He joked.

"What can I say, I'm one determined bitch." She replied nonchalantly.

"So, are you excited for your first Hall of Fame Ceremony on Saturday?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I'm getting smother by the Johnson Family beforehand, so heck yeah I am." She grinned. "It'll be great to witness too. I'm really excited for the Soulman and the rest of the family, they deserve it. So does Ric Flair and Mae Young and the other members of the class of 2008. They made it possible for the young'ns like us."

Dave laughed. "It's almost always a fun night. Flair's will be emotional though. The possibility that it could all end for him this Sunday just seems unfathomable to me. He's been my mentor and my friend since the beginning."

"I know." Haley reached over and laid her hand on his arm. "I don't know him very well, but even I can agree that he's a big reason this business is what it is today and the thought that he won't be around anymore is heartbreaking. We just have to keep our fingers crossed and hope that he lives to fight another day."

"So, are you going to the Ceremony with anybody?" He asked casually.

"As per usual, Chris is like my unofficial date I guess. No one's asked me." She shrugged.

Dave smirked. "What if I were to ask you right now? Would you go with me if I did?"

She blushed in pleasure. "I guess you'll just have to ask me to find out."

"Haley," He took her hand in his, while his deep voice dropped into a low, sexy rumble. "Would you be interested in attending the Hall of Fame Ceremony with me this Saturday?"

She fought the urge to giggle like a school girl. "I would love too, Dave."

"Great." He grinned broadly. "When would you like me to pick you up? You'll be at Dwayne's, correct?"

"Yes." She nodded. "You can come get me at nine. I should be ready by then."

"Did you buy a dress yet? I can pretend it's prom or something and get a matching tie?" He joked.

She shook her head. "Too his and her outfits. But yes, I did get a dress. You'll just have to wait until you pick me up to find out what it looks like."

"Cruel woman." He teased. "Leaving me in suspense isn't very nice."

"You'll live. You've dealt with worse than little old me." She winked up at him. "I'm going to go get my stuff from Chris's locker room and you can go put some pants and a shirt on." She joked, referring to his wrestling attire. "Then we can head back to the hotel with Hunter."

"You got it." He nodded his agreement. "I'll see you in about fifteen minutes?"

"I'll be ready." She hugged him one last time, before heading back to Chris's locker room. The night was shaping up better than she thought it would.

**A/N: I'm so sad you guys. We're really coming up on the end. It's crazy. **

**And since I forgot to mention it last chapter, hell yeah! HHH is the Champ! He owns all. Bow down to the King! **

**Welcome back…Mr Kennedy Kennedy…kick the bloody hell out of Regal for me! **

**Jada951: Yeah…Regal is such an asshole. I do miss Vinnie Mac at this point. **

**Asher02: Thanks, hope you enjoyed this one as well…with sexy Dave**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: Well anyone will yell and scream when provoked, but in general, Jeff's soft spoken and let's his actions speak for him. **

**Xtobelovedx: Me too. I still feel bad for him. **

**Aaron: Oh man…I went nuts. Triple H will forever be my favorite wrestler, period. I love the Rock, I love Batista, Orton, Cena, Hardy and so on…but HHH is the man. He really is the King of Kings. No matter if he's heel or face…that man is the best in the business. He puts fans in the stands. **

**Alkira Sonoma: She's working on it. **

**Takerz-mari: haha, she's got enough guys on her plate.**

**Pinktink79: I know me too. I'm determined to finish it by this week. **

**Inday: They always do. **

**Jeff Hardy Fan31: lol…he's quite a grudge holder.**

**Galloptome: You're welcome. It's how I write them, so I thought I'd share the knowledge ;) **

**Lindseyredfield: He'll definitely have a starring role.**


	95. The Hall of Fame

Chapter 94:

"Have I mentioned yet, how excited I am?" Haley bounced up and down on the plush leather seats of the limousine, like a kid about to be given a rare treat.

Dave Batista couldn't help but smile as he watched her. Even with the childlike excitement, she looked breathtaking that evening. Her gown was navy in color, strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice of it was ruched and weaved over itself to cling to her torso. The skirt of it fell in ripples right down to her matching sandal heels.

Her dark hair was pulled up and away from her face in a classy bun that wound around in an intricate knot at the nape of her neck with little white flowers protruding from her. Her jewelry was simply, silver with no glitter and she had kept her make-up light and tasteful.

"Not in the past two minutes, no." He chuckled. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?"

Haley stopped bouncing enough to look at him and blush. "Thank you. I found this dress on a whim. It seemed perfect for tonight."

"You look magnificent in it." He nodded his approval. "I might just be the most envied man there."

If it was possible, her cheeks burned even redder. "You're charming." She told him with a small smile.

"I try." He shrugged nonchalantly. "However, in this case I speak the truth. I know that at least Randy Orton and John Cena will hate my guts by the end of the night."

"Oh stop!" She rolled her eyes.

"So are you excited about accompanying Dwayne on stage tonight to induct his father and Grandfather?" Batista decided to stop embarrassing her for now and changed the subject.

"Yes and I'm flattered to. I know Dwayne and I refer to each other as family all the time, but this is a really a Johnson Family event. The fact that he asked me to join him up there, really makes me realize just how close we are." She folded her hands in her lap in an attempt to keep them still. "That and for the first and probably only time in my life, I'll get to make my entrance to the loudest pop in history because of the man I'm accompanying."

"Never say never, Haley." Batista shook his head. "Dwayne might decide to make a return one day."

"I doubt it." She scoffed. "He's having too much fun making movies. I'll just content myself with my other hero."

"Who's that?" Dave asked in confusion.

"Hunter, duh!" She teased him. "Behold the King, the King of Kings, there is only one."

"Yeah, yeah." Batista rolled his eyes. "Time to play the Game and all that jazz. Just remember that I played the Game and I won, on several occasions."

"And you remember who eliminated you in the Royal Rumble." Haley shot back playfully.

"Touché." He tipped an imaginary hat in her direction.

"We're here!" She squealed as the car began to slow and maneuver its way to the curb. This wasn't the first time Dave had been to the Hall of Fame Ceremony, but it was hard not to pick up on Haley's excitement.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, the number one contender for the Women's title at Wrestlemania and the People's Champion, the Rock!" Todd Grisham lowered his microphone and moved off to the left of the stage.

_If you smell…_

_What the Rock…_

_Is cooking!_

As the oh so familiar guitar riff filled the theater, every member of the audience rose to their feet in a tremendous ovation. The titantron of the Rock rolled on the big screen and everyone glanced around for their first sight of the Great One.

The fans in attendance went crazy the moment he appeared on the stage, with Haley's arm tucked through his. They paused in the spotlight, overwhelmed by the cheers and applause they were receiving. Every superstar in the building was on their feet as well, showing their respect for a man who had helped shape the business for what it was today.

"ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH!" The fans began to chant wildly as the music died down and Haley and the Rock approached the podium.

"Wow." The Rock breathed out, as the noise began to subside. "Wow. Thank you. Thank you very much."

"I'll tell you. It is good to be back." The Rock began, keeping one hand tucked into Haley's as he spoke. "I'll tell you, it's even better to be back here, standing beside a woman who has done nothing but make me proud and will finally receive her first taste of championship gold tomorrow."

The crowd cheered for Haley, while she blushed at suddenly being put on the spot.

"Wait, wait, wait." Rock suddenly looked puzzled. "Something's not right here, wait a minute. I think I know what it is." He reached under the podium and pulled out a custom microphone, before he bent over. "FINALLY…THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO ORLANDO!"

He let the crowd cheer before continuing "It's good to come back and see a lot of smiling faces out here." His eyes darted around. "For example, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" The Rattlesnake saluted him. "Good to see you, man. Speaking of smiling faces…where's Mick Foley?"

The Hardcore Superstar waved in appreciation, before pulling out Mr. Socko, on which he had drawn a tuxedo. The Rock joked about it for a moment, before moving on.

"It's good to see you buddy." Rock grinned at his friend. "Jonathon Coachman, the Coach!" His next statement was accompanied by a series of boos. "Nah...nobody cares about you." He informed the SmackDown announcer.

"Chris Jericho! Y2J!" The Rock's gaze narrowed in on one of his former rivals, who nodded in greeting. "There you are man, you look great! Though, the funny thing about you is that you're still talking about the night you beat both Stone Cold and I in one night. I heard you bring it up a couple weeks ago." The crowd chuckled, while Chris shrugged. "But, I guess its better than talking about the haircut that makes you look like a twelve year old boy!"

Haley snorted back her laughter, while Chris stood up defensively for a moment. The Canadian thought better of it and shrugged, before sitting back down and checking his hair in the camera.

"Didn't mean it, looks good." Rock smirked. I love the highlights, they look awesome. Yeah…the Backstreet Boys, coming back to Orlando." The Rock continued to joke, before deciding to leave Jericho alone. "But seriously man, I'm glad you're back and thank you for taking care of my girl." Jericho nodded in recognition.

"Speaking of hair and taking care of my girl, where's Triple H?" The Rock looked around. "Oh wait, he's backstage getting ready to induct Ric Flair." He paused to the let the crowd Woo. "He's all excited about his title match tomorrow night. I know he's going to kick all kinds of ass too. He's another one I have to thank for looking after Haley."

"Nah…but it really is good to be here. The Hall of Fame Ceremony is one of the most important events in the WWE, second only to the performance we give our troops." The rock continued. "Speaking of which, did you guys hear of the controversy with the WWE and illegal torture? No? Well apparently, they found Iraqi insurgeons, they'd tie them up and make them watch copies of the DVD the Marine."

The crowd laughed loudly. John Cena covered his mouth, pretending to be appalled by the insult. He always did have a good sense of humor. Haley winked at him in appreciation.

"No it's cool man, I'm only kidding. Hey listen, I made Doom." The Rock laughed at his own joke. "Hey listen, is there somebody named Santano...San Francisco...?"

The Rock frowned quizzically and looked around, while the pompous Italian rose to his feet posing. "Wow, look at you, nice, sharp suit. Turn around, let me look at you. Wow, you've got a fo-hawk and rat tail. Damn man. That's something else. But you do look sharp in that suit. I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

Santino puffed up his chest. "My name is Santino…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" The Rock roared into the microphone, causing the crowd to go nuts with Rocky chants.

"You see, it doesn't matter what your name is. Tonight, what matters is the WWE and the Hall of Fame inductees becaus without the inductees, there would be no Wrestlemania, there would be no WWE." Rock suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Without the WWE, there would no trail-blazing, eyebrow raising, jabroni beating, pie eating, you know the face, you know the name, you're ready to induct my family into the Hall of Fame, People's Champ, the Rock!" The crowd cheered again. "IF YOU SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL...WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!"

Haley stepped back and let the Rock continue with his speech. Just seeing him here, in the midst of everything WWE made her wish he could come back and stay.

**A/N: He is now, and forever will be the best Superstar on the mic. Him telling off Santino was hysterical, the Marine comment was great and even him making fun of my man Jericho was funny. He needs to come back. We need one more match! The Rock versus Triple H, best out of three falls would be something I'd love to see. **

**Also...for anyone interested...I've finally got my fanfic website up and running. So check it out, there are four pages dedicated to Haley and Soraya(my other OC for those of you who read Courage). So check it out and enjoy. Links posted in my homepage.**

**Awprncss4386: Hopefully Mr Kennedy will take care of him for us.**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I have the first three chapters of the sequel written. **

**x-Mrs Pete Wentz-X: Sequel should be coming pretty soon after the original is finished**

**Galloptome: haha...Hunter does have his moments. **

**Takerz-mari: You'll see what I have in store for him in the sequel**

**Luluheartschubbypandas: I agree...I hope Mr Kennedy Kennedy kicks his ass.**

**WWEAngel: Triple H is the best there is today, no doubt in my mind. **

**Inday: They definitely have chemistry.**

**Sweetantidote: Thanks for the compliments.**

**Wmcschick2006: I might even make a trilogy.**

**Jeff Hardy Fan31: There's always the sequel though. **

**extreme-stratusfaction: I'm so glad you like it.**

**Maria-Mia: Only when going out in public...I wouldn't want to share that bod with anyone else ;)**

**Purplefeather21: Randy will be okay. Haley and Dwayne in private up next**

**Tommy Lee Keith: Aw thanks...I hope you enjoy the rest of it. **

**OryonUK: My money was on Trips the entire time. I would have murdered Creative if he missed out again. **

**Jewelgilr04: It's all good. wow...Kennedy over Orton...damn...Randy's not having any luck lately. **

**Asher02: I'm glad you think so. HHH is the man!**

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: You'll just have to wait to find out. **

**Pinktink79: With everything I have planned, the sequel will not disappoint. ;)**

**Nicole: Yup, Chris is incredibly sexy!**

**Jada951: I'm going to be posting a couple one-shots too pretty soon and the sequel will be just as fun**

**xtobelovedx: Aw really...I wanted to be mysterious lol**

**Alkira Sonoma: Yes he does lol. **


	96. No Longer in Your Shadow

Chapter 95:

"Goodnight Dave." Haley gently kissed his cheek as he bent down to embrace her. "Thank you for taking me tonight, I had a wonderful time."

"Anytime, Haley." He kissed the crown of her head. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." He winked. "Get some sleep; you have a big day tomorrow."

She watched him walk back and re-enter the limo, before she quietly slipped inside Dwayne's house. She knew most of its occupants would be asleep right now. Whereas Haley and Dave had stayed after the ceremony was over to mingle and sign autographs, Dwayne had taken his family home pretty soon after it was over. He hadn't want to keep his daughter out of bed any later than necessary.

Haley slipped out of her heels to relieve her aching feet and minimize the amount of noise she made. Feeling thirsty, she padded barefoot to the kitchen for a glass of water. The only sound in the house was the whisper of the skirt of her dress against the hardwood floors, otherwise, it was completely silent.

She was just placing her now empty glass in the dishwasher, when suddenly the lights flipped on. She jumped and managed to swallow her shriek of surprise as she spun around. Dwayne stood in the entrance to the kitchen, dressed for bed in a white wife beater and basketball shorts.

"You scared me." She breathed out, placing a hand over her heart. "Jesus, I thought everyone was asleep."

"Sorry." He shrugged and leaned against the doorframe. "Everyone is asleep, except for you and me. You were out pretty late for someone who has such a big day tomorrow."

"I was talking to Ric and Hunter." She placed her hands behind her on the counter to brace her weight. "I signed autographs and accepted well wishes from my peers and my fans."

"It wasn't accusatory, Haley Baby." He used his famous trait and raised an eyebrow. "I was simply stating a fact."

She sighed out the tension. "I needed to have a good time tonight, because tomorrow night I'm all business." She cracked her neck by tilting it from side to side. "It's the big one tomorrow night."

"Nervous?" He fully entered the kitchen and got himself a glass of water before giving her his undivided attention.

"Terrified." She admitted. "I've wanted to be the Woman's Champion since I became serious about making wrestling my career, so since I was about twelve." She giggled slightly. "Tomorrow, I very well could be. But, then there's the flipside. I could go out there and make a total fool out of myself. Beth Phoenix will kick my ass and I'll look like a joke."

"Haley, no one would ever think you were a joke." Dwayne reassured her. "You entered the business like a hardcore femme fatal. You're going to enter Wrestlemania the same way. You beat three other women to get here, two them former Women's Champions. You're going leave Wrestlemania with that belt because now it's your time. You know I believe in you."

"You always have." She smiled appreciatively. "I wouldn't be here today if you didn't. I'd be in OVW or some other developmental association, waiting to picked out of dozens of other competitors. I wouldn't have the skills I have now if it weren't for your training."

"I can't take full credit for that anymore, Haley baby." His grin turned a little sour. "You've been training with Triple H too."

"It's nothing personal against you, Dwayne, you know that." She shook her head. "He's on the road with me every day, when you can't be. I couldn't train with you in the weeks leading up to No Way Out and now Wrestlemania."

"I know." He agreed. "It doesn't mean I can't be a little selfish and want to take all the credit for training such a kick ass Diva."

Haley laughed. "Hunter's been there for me since the day I signed my official contract. He's with me every day, not just as my trainer, but as my friend too. You know that he knows his stuff and is the next best choice for me to learn from."

"I know." He groused slightly. "Just remember that you were mine first, Haley baby."

"I'll always be yours, Dwayne. You're my family, nothing can ever change that, not even the fact that we don't share the same blood." She explained. "I mean, those who are blood related to me turned down the chance to witness the biggest night in my life so far, but you're going to be there and that's all that matters. You have my past, Dwayne and you most certainly are a part of my future."

He reached out and pulled her against him, hugging her tightly. "I don't know if I've told you this lately, but I am so proud of you. Win or lose out there tomorrow night, I've never been more proud of how far you've come. You've really shown your heart. 

There were a lot of things threatening to bring you down, but you got over it and now are on your way to championship gold."

"Thanks Dwayne." She swallowed the lump in her throat and felt her eyes sting with tears.

The two held onto each other for a moment longer, both for slightly different reasons. Haley held on for the safety and security that had been there for her almost all her life. Dwayne had been there whenever she needed him, no matter what was going on in his own life. He had soothed the worst of the hurt and fear she had suffered from at certain intervals up to this point and he would continue to do so. She had meant what she said; he was her family in every way that mattered.

Dwayne's reason was a bit more selfish. He was finally at the point where he really had to let Haley go, he realized. She couldn't stand in his shadow for the rest of her life. As much as he would love to fight all of her battles for her, it was time for her to shine. He had to stand back and watch her rise to greatness from the sidelines. She had earned every moment of it. He wasn't going to stand in her path anymore.

He very slowly released her from his arms, deciding that they needed a change of subject. "So tell me about Batista. You've been spending a lot of time with him lately."

She blushed a flattering shade of scarlet. "What do you want to know? He's a great man."

"I didn't say he wasn't." He replied. "So are you two dating or what? He couldn't take his eyes off you tonight. Not that I can blame him, or Randy, or Cena, who were also watching you closely tonight. But the big man clearly has the hots for you, Mama."

"We're not dating." She denied the comment. "We care about each other, a lot, but barring tonight, we aren't dating."

Dwayne smirked knowingly. He still knew this girl inside and out. "But you want to be." He called her on it. "Well, he won't be another Cena fiasco, that's for sure. I approve, Haley baby."

She finally let her guard down and looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm in love with him, Dwayne."

"I know."

**A/N: Jeff and Randy fans please do not kill me! First of all, since Jeff is currently suspended…it's not plausible for them to get together at this point. But…when he **

**makes his return in the sequel, who knows what's going to happen. As for Randy, you know that I love him, but right now, he and Haley need to heal their wounds. They're not ready to be with each other right now. I didn't realize how much the chemistry between Haley and Batista was going to flow when I originally wrote their interactions. I wanted them to be flirty, obviously, because I personally love the man, but it wasn't my original intention for him to be the one. To be completely honest, she was supposed to either end up back with John in the end, or be with Jeff, or that's what I thought when I wrote the first chapter. But my plans changed obviously, as I got deeper into the story. **

**As for my Batista fans, I hope everyone's happy. Haley's finally admit it, she's in love with Dave. I know I'm happy with the choice. Now, don't get too comfortable, because you never know what's going to happen in the sequel, hell I'm not even one hudred percent sure, but so far it looks good. **

**This story has officially gone BALEY!**

**Spunky-hyper-girl: It's all good, just glad to have you back. Unfortunately, you're going to have to wait for the sequel to see if Jeff or Randy still have a shot, because it has gone BALEY, sorry. lol...but like I said, who knows what's going to happen in the sequel...I haven't finished it yet, barely started actually lol. **

**Lindseyredfield: Me too...I really want to see the Rock and Triple H have one more match, best two out of three. **

**Inday: Yes they did. **

**Alkira Sonoma: I know...I miss my Rocky so much.**

**Chosen1: I know...he's the absolute best on the microphone. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: He already is a superheel after Wrestlemania. I can't say I'm upset...I f--king love Triple H and am so glad he's Champion again. Beside his two hour stint at No Mercy, he hasn't held a world title since Evolution. **

**Sweetantidote: Jeff won't be around until the sequel...unfortunately, it's mostly because he's not around now due to his suspension. **

**Purplefeather21: Yes, but Haley doesn't look at Dwayne that way. And no, Haley and Dave actually make a very good couple in my opinion, as much as I love Randy. I'm glad you're pumped for Becoming a Legacy...it's going to be one hell of a ride. **

**Jeff Hardy Fan31: It's coming soon. **

**JL2009: I know, when I watched him...I laughed my ass off.**

**Nic-002001: There's plenty more with Dave and Haley...it's officially a BALEY fic now. **

**ExtremeXShinyXHeartgram:I know that feeling, it sucks indeed. but you're back now and that's all that matters. I am indeed ending at 100. Can I just say that I'm extremely flattered by your compliments. I really appreciate them. I'm so glad you enjoy this story, stay tuned for the sequel...I'm going to do my best to make sure it is just as good, and if it is, this will be a trilogy. **

**SidewaysAnger: The rock is the best...period. Well, besides Triple H anyway ;)**

**CrazyNation: I know, wouldn't that match be the best. Best out of three falls? Rocky needs to come back...now!**

**xxHungryEyesxx: Oh there's definitely some Batista loving to look forward to. It's BALEY!**

**WWEAngel: Look up his comeback at the HOF on youtube...it's hysterical...I do not do him justice lol**

**Jewelgirl04: I love writing Dwayne too, he's so funny ;) I had to stay true to the induction, it was perfect as it was. I just threw Haley in for a minor role. **

**Pinktink79: lol enjoy it**

**Maria-Mia: Well then your wish is my command, it's BALEY**

**Nychick4: you thought correct. **

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: Yes...but he'll have a huge role, promise. **


	97. Confessions From the Heart

Chapter 96:

"You're going to go out there and kick ass, you know that right?" Candice Michelle assured her best friend. Although her arm was currently in a sling, and she wouldn't be participating in the Bunny Mania match like she had hoped, the former covergirl had hosted the Wrestlemania pre-show and had interviewed Haley earlier in the evening.

Haley finger combed her dark hair one last time, before turning away from the mirror to face her best friend. She had just finished dressing for her match tonight that was due to go off in about forty-five minutes. Already, Wrestlemania shaping up to be all it promised to be. JBL had unfortunately beat Finlay in their Belfast Brawl, during the first match of the night. But everyone had been happy to see the return of little Hornswoggle, the reason behind their feud.

The highly anticipated Money in the Bank ladder match came next. It wasn't without controversy with the shocking return of Matt Hardy, who prevented MVP from climbing the ladder. It came down to Chris Jericho and CM Punk in the end and the Straight Edge Superstar narrowly beat the self-proclaimed Savior to the prize.

Batista had proven SmackDown's supremacy in the interbrand match against Umaga. He had carried out his threats, man-handling the Samoan Savage like no one had ever done before. He had been able to lift the three hundred and fifty pound monster over his head to deliver his devastating Batista Bomb.

The Big Red Machine, Kane, who had won a battle royal to become number one contender, defeated Chavo Guerrero to become the new ECW Champion in record time of eight seconds. The next match did not go as quickly, or as happily, as the Nature Boy Ric Flair faced off against the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels with is career on the line. It had been a long and grueling match, apologizing and telling Ric he loved him, Shawn ended the thirty-year career of the Nature Boy. It had been a heartbreaking end, as most associated with HBK, and Ric bowed out gracefully, thanking the crowd for their support.

At this moment, Maria and Ashley were making their entrances for the BunnyMania lumberjack match against Jillian Hall and Melina. Every Diva, besides Haley, Candice and Beth surrounded the ring in preparation for the match. There were only four matches left of the night. Haley versus Beth for the Women's title, Triple H versus John Cena versus Randy Orton for the WWE Title, Floyd "Money" Mayweather versus the Big Show and Undertaker versus Edge for the World Heavyweight title.

"That's my plan." Haley reached over and hugged Candice tightly, mindful of her injured shoulder. "Thanks for being here, Candy."

"Good luck, babe. I know you can do it." Candice stepped back to let Haley leave the quiet of the locker room.

Haley shot her one last smile before entering the hallway. There was one thing she needed to do before she went down to the ring to compete in the greatest contest of her life. Or rather, there was one person she had to see.

She knocked on the locker room door, feeling her gut tighten in anticipation and nerves. She had to go out to that ring completely clear headed, which meant she had to get this off her chest.

Dave Batista swung the door open and smiled down at her. "Hey! You pumped up? You're on next."

"Butterflies are currently waging a war in my stomach." She admitted, stepping into the privacy of his locker room.

"I won my first title at Wrestlemania against an opponent who seemed unbeatable too." Batista hugged her briefly. "You're going to do great, Haley, I know it."

"Thanks Dave." She stepped away from him and sucked in a deep, steadying breath. "Congratulations on your win. I knew you'd kick the crap out of Umaga. It was awesome to watch you manhandle him that way."

"Someone had to take him down a peg or two. Thanks Haley." He sat back down on the couch in front of the monitor, which was currently displaying BunnyMania.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" She asked hesitantly.

He looked over at her in surprise, raising his eyebrows curiously. "Of course, Haley. Is something wrong? Do you need help?"

"No, it's nothing like that." She shook her head and began to pace. "You know how much I value our friendship right? I would never do anything to jeopardize it. You mean so much to me."

"Haley, where is this coming from?" He went to rise, but she held up a hand to stop his motion.

"It's coming from me, the ravishing creature standing before you." She joked, before turning serious again. "Look, you and I are friends, best of friends in my opinion. You're always there for me and I know I can turn to you whenever I need you."

"Absolutely." He nodded. "Haley, I don't see where this is going."

"Lately, I've noticed that my feelings regarding you aren't so friend-like." She explained. "I crashed into you at Vengeance and ever since then, my whole world has gone askew. Now it's like I can't imagine you not in my life. I don't want to imagine it."

"Haley, I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her.

"Just, let me finish." She pleaded. "When I was dating John, it was a safe, fun relationship. My one night with Randy was a searing fire of passion that ate me up inside. But with you, it's like you lit a flame inside of me; one that could rage into an inferno of passion, but also fills me with a warm, steady glow. I need that in my life, Dave, I need you."

"Haley, are you saying…" His eyes widened.

"I'm in love with you." She declared. "I have been from the moment I crashed into you and maybe even before that. I'm tired of running from it, Dave. When I look into the future, all I see is you. All I want is you. I love you, David Michael Batista."

He was on his feet within a matter of seconds and she found herself lifted into the air, before she collided into his torso. He held her up and against him so that they were face to face.

"I love you, Haley Audra Mariano." He kept his eyes on hers, as they filled with joy. "I have for a long time now. I was hurt in the past, so much that I haven't let myself get close to any other woman. But then you breezed right into my life and made yourself a permanent fixture, one I'm very happy with."

"Oh Dave." Her eyes welled with happy tears.

"I love you because of who you are, Haley, what you do and how you try." He paraphrased her favorite quote. "I mean every word of it. No more running, Haley, for either of us."

"No more running." She repeated.

He brought his mouth to hers in a kiss that made Haley's head swim and her heart pound. Unlike the first drunken kiss Haley had no recollection of, this one was long and full of everything they had wanted to show each other. It was something they both had waited a long time for and now they could have it. They had promised each other no more running from what was fate. And nestled in Batista's arms, Haley realized there was no place else she'd rather be.

**A/N: All right Baley lovers, there you have it. Officially together. Three Chapters left, well wishes from Haley friends, a final pep talk from Hunter, the match and the aftermath. Keep reading and keep reviewing everybody. We're almost there. **

**SherrieLovesB: Aw...thank you so much. I too am so glad that Triple H is the Champ again, he more than deserves it. **

**ThatGirl54: Wow...thank you! That means a lot to me. And true, Jeff might get his shot in the sequel. **

**Mwentzcena: haha thank you.**

**Nicole: I am very proud actually. I still can't get over the enormous response I get to this fic. I'm so glad everyone enjoys it. I really am.**

**Luluheartschubbypandas: haha, I thought you might be happy with my choice. And thanks for the compliment on Dwayne, I love that man and am glad I can right him well. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I know...I'm sorry that all the Jeff fans didn't get what they wanted but with the way this story went, he just didn't fit with the suspension and everything. There's still a chance in the sequel though. **

**Sideways Anger: There's always the chance of a turnaround in the sequel. And the match chapter is coming up right after a brief chapter with her friends and Hunter**

**Lindseyredfield: Batista just fit at this point. Randy might have another shot in the sequel though**

**WWEAngel: Well...she did it! And now they're happy. **

**Purplefeather21: She's very happy and who knows, during the sequel, Randy might get another chance.**

**xxHungryeyesxx: You're most welcome...I enjoy the Baley myself, seeing as it involves my future husband! lol **

**Nic-002001: Happy ever after lol**

**Inday: haha thank you. **

**Maria-Mia: Of course she is...she did. lol**

**Jewelgirl04: Thank you babe...I'm so glad you approve. **

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: I know...I miss him too. **

**Thee.Allure: Randy still has a chance in the sequel, we'll see what happens. As for Haley being in love with Dave, they may be on different shows, but when they're together, their chemistry and connection just flows. **

**Turtle17: You're in luck, this is definitely a BALEY fic lol**

**Wmcschick2006: haha...congratulations**

**Galloptome: Of course, I have to give Haley a little happiness after everything that's happened. **

**Asher02: I like that...The Era of Baley...since the Era of Orton is officially dead lol. I'm glad you like the site too. **

**OryonUK: I'm so glad...they just seem to fit**

**Pinktink79: Thank you...I'm glad you approve lol. **

**Awprncss4386: he is so sexy in jeans and a beater lol. **

**Alkira Sonoma: Can't keep nothing from you then huh? lol. You're crazy lol...but in a good way. It makes me laugh. **

**ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram: (blushes) you really know how to boost my ego lol. I felt bad for Dwayne as I wrote it. He's not there, so it's like doubly hard because he's been the one constant in her formative years. Now she has all these other people too. But...Dwayne has a huge role in the sequel...so this isn't the last of our guy.**

**xtobelovedx: Jeff's going to make a comeback in the sequel and he and Haley will be on good terms again. I'm glad you enjoy Haley and Dwayne...they're the best for me too. **


	98. Introducing the Challenger

Chapter 97:

Twenty minutes later, Haley was heading down the hallway to the Gorilla position with the biggest smile on her face. This was exactly how she needed to enter her match, with an upbeat mood and positive outlook. She was in love with Dave and what was better, he loved her back.

As happy as that thought made her, she'd have to push it to the back of her mind for now. The stage crew was taking down the BunnyMania setup and her match against Beth Phoenix would take place as soon as they were finished. Her heat had begun to race against her ribcage and her mouth went dry in anticipation. This was it, her moment was finally here. Everything she had worked for, everything she had gone through all had led her here, to this moment.

Rolling her shoulders determinedly, Haley rounded the corner where the Gorilla position was located and was greeted by applause. She stopped in her tracks, thoroughly startled as she recognized the Divas and Superstars she was close with, all standing out the Gorilla cheering for her. Candice, Mickie and Chris stood front and center, all three grinning at her. Behind them, Maria, Ashley, Michelle McCool, Cherry, Kelly Kelly, Cody Rhodes, Brian Kendrick, Paul London and Matt Hardy were showing their support.

"Kick her ass, Haley!" Ashley crowed, leaning into Matt's side.

"New Women's Champ!" Maria whistled, while Brian nodded his agreement from behind her.

Overwhelmed by their show of support, happy tears filled Haley's eyes. "You guys…"

All seven women clustered around Haley in a massive group hug. While she struggled not to cry, Michelle wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Go put that bitch in the ground, Haley, for every Diva here. We're all behind you." Michelle encouraged.

Matt approached her next. "Jeff wishes he could be here, but since he can't, he told to me to wish you luck for him. So, good luck out there Haley, from both of us."

"Thanks Matt." She blinked her eyes clear and all but fell into Chris's waiting arms. "Thank you all, for being here. It means a lot."

"You've earned it, Haley." Mickie's voiced added to the well wishes.

Chris cradled Haley against him for a moment, before kissing the top of her head and releasing her. "It's all you from here on out, Hales. Go do your thing."

"Thank you Chris, for everything." She rolled her shoulders again. "You played a role in getting me here."

"I just kept you sane, the rest is all you. Now go out there and give her a Y2J style ass kicking!" He told her enthusiastically.

"Oh, she'll definitely get an ass kicking." Haley promised them, before she headed into the actual Gorilla, listening to the clapping of her friends behind her.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to steady her racing heart. When she opened her eyes, she saw the three men involved in the title match after hers. Triple H, Randy Orton and John Cena stood in opposite corners, all looking at her as she came in.

Haley exchanged a smile with Randy, who wished her luck, before crossing to where Hunter stood. His expression had been serious, bordering on murderous when he surveyed his opponents, but when he looked at Haley, the Cerebral Assassin part of him softened and he offered her the smallest of smiles.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a smirk.

She nodded. "Thanks to you."

"I just provided a little coaching here and there, the rest is what you bring to the table. You're here because you've got the heart." He squeezed her shoulder.

"Yeah, well that little coaching went a long way." Her gaze flicked over to the monitor where they were just about ready to begin.

"Just remember that since she's force and power, use leverage, move fast and think on your feet. You've pinned her once before and you can do it again." He reminded her. "Are you scared?"

"A little." She admitted. "I've got butterflies."

"Good." He nodded in satisfaction. "Courage is doing what you are afraid to do. Without the fear, there can be no courage. I know you possess a lot inside you, find it and nothing she'll throw at you will matter."

"I've already found it." She smiled softly. "I found it in you. If you hadn't been around to help me over the past few months, I wouldn't have had the courage to stand here today. Win or lose tonight, I know I'm good enough. I owe that to you. I can never put into words how grateful I am for that."

"Let your actions speak for you then." Hunter hugged her tightly. "I did it because I see something in you, Haley. Now it's time for you to go out there and show them what I see. Go out to that ring and show them who you are."

"I will." She pulled back, straightened, and nodded to the stage tech waiting for her cue.

"What are you going to do, Haley?" Hunter demanded.

"I'm going hard, or I'm going home." She swore.

"Go get 'em baby."

* * *

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship." Lilian Garcia informed the soldout crowd at the Citrus Bowl Stadium. The crowd roared in anticipation as the lights dimmed. The roar went down to a murmur as the thousands of WWE fans waited impatiently for the first entrant.

_If you smeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllll…what the Rock…is cooking!_

The Rock's signature phrase boomed out of the speakers, echoing through the stands. A pyro effect similar to Batista's exploded onto the stage, while red strobe lights flashed. After the fireworks display settled, the red lights changed to neon green.

_Time to play the Game…_

_TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!_

Motorhead wailed over the noise of the crowd, which had gone up several levels after the pyro display and the Rock's most famous quote.

_I am the Game and I want to play_

One last rocket pyro whistled over the stage and exploded in a shower of sparks, before the opening guitar riff of 'In Love With a Girl' by Gavin DeGraw hit the airwaves. The lights on the stage now flashed a multitude of red, blue and green.

_So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time _

_And you know he's gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who you're with  
Take the pain of protecting your name_

_From the crutch to the cane to the highwire _

The thousands in attendance popped loudly for the rookie Diva, as the pretty brunette appeared on stage. She wore black skinny wrestling tights tucked into black knee high wrestling boots. Her midriff was bared by the crimson colored, ruched bra top. On the back of the top, a heart with a sword going down through it's center was stenciled in as a symbol for courage and strength.

Her dark hair was loose and curling just beneath her chin, while her eyes sparkled with excitement. She saluted the fans as she started down the long ramp leading to the ring. She was feeding off the crowd's infectious energy.

"Introducing the challenger, from Boston, Massachusetts, Haley Mariano!" Lilian enthusiastically announced her friend's entrance.

Haley posed Jericho style on the apron of the ring, before entering it and climbing the nearest turnbuckle. She pointed up to the Wrestlemania XXIV banner, before running her hand along her waitst line. By the end of the night, there would be gold sitting there, she determined.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when i met her,  
Took my sweet time when i was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when i wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)_

**A/N: (Shivers) It's really here. We're really at the end. Two chapters left of the first par of my trilogy, and yes, I've decided this will be a trilogy. I like the character of Haley too much to quit on her now. Up next…another moment we've all been waiting for…Haley versus Beth Phoenix for the WWE Women's title. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: They did talk on the phone and are currently working through their issues. There's going to be a huge discussion between the two of them in the sequel. **

**Awprncss4386: well here it is. **

**Maria-Mia: He always looks sexy lol. **

**Nic-002001: Of course they'll go public lol. But, we won't really see the **_**backlash**_** lol until the sequel. **

**SherrielovesB: I've haven't made any decisions on that in the sequel yet…so far…it's Baley all the way. I'm only toying with the Randy and Jeff ideas right now. **

**Jewelgirl04: Aw…thanks Danielle. I'm so glad you approve, it means a lot to me. I only beat you in updating Over It because it's finished lol…Courage is lacking lol cause I write it as I go, just like you do**

**Jada951: You can hold out for Jeff in the sequel lol. I've decided to give Haley her happy ending, at least in this one lol. **

**x.xHardy.at.Heart.x: me neither, it's unreal the way this fic took off.**

**Thatgirl54: ha…I didn't realize your name was Haley, that's so cool. I'm glad you approve of the Baleyness because their Era really is going to be a good one. **

**OryonUK: Uh…I need to get my butt in gear on Courage lol. **

**Wmcschick2006: Wow…it moved you that much? That's like the best compliment a writer can receive. Not that I want you to cry or anything, but the fact that it did made it turn out the way it was supposed to. **

**Jeff Hardy Fan31: Well I'm glad you feel that way. I was worried all the Jeff Hardy supporters were going to abandon this fic when she didn't wind up with Jeff.**

**Sideways Anger: I know…this fic should be complete by tomorrw…gasp!**

**Alkira Sonoma: lmao…you are very entertaining!**

**Inday: Yup…she's finally getting her happiness back. **

**Nicole: hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. **

**ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram: haha…you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Pinktink79: haha that's how I feel…who isn't happy when Batista's around? ;) **

**Luluheartschubbypandas: I'm so glad you like it. **

**Galloptome: The only reason he didn't was because he's still unsure of how she feels, now that it's out in the open, there's nothing standing in their way ;)**

**Asher02: Thank you so much. The match is coming up next. **

**WWEAngel: there will be plenty of Baley fluff and not so fluff in the sequel…I can assure you. Haha…yup Rock is a guaranteed laugh riot **

**Lindseyredfield: We'll just have to see what happens because even I don't know how the sequel will end yet. I have an idea but that could always change. **

**Purplefeather21: Well now there's a trilogy in store for our girl. In my personal opinion.. I love the Haley/Dave and Haley/Randy dynamics, they were hard to chose from. I went with Dave in the end because not only is he my personal love, but he's got more of a steady maturity that Randy doesn't have yet, which is really what Haley needs in her life. I think given time…I can transform Randy into that type of guy if I chose to, so we'll see what happens. **

**xxHungryeyesxx: Nope…you can even ask Jewelgirl04 I've bagged that man…he's mine lol. j/k. And of course he looked awesome, when doesn't he? Maybe he'll make an appearance on RAW tonight. **


	99. Going Hard or Going Home

Chapter 98:

Referee Mike Chioda held the Women's title above his head, to show that it was at stake in this particular match up. Two formidable Divas stood on either side of him, willing to put everything they had on the line to wear that gold. On one side was the current Women's Champion, the unstoppable Beth Phoenix. She was a self-proclaimed Glamazon, with enough force and power to rival some of the male superstars. On the other was the rookie, Haley Mariano. The young woman had shown nothing but courage and skill since her debut, and now she was finally getting her shot at gold.

"All right Ladies, remember the rules, no hair pulling, no eye gauging and no biting." Mike reminded them. "Let's keep it clean."

Beth smirked. "Have you come for another ass kicking, Haley?"

"Nope." Haley's eyes narrowed. "Just for your belt."

The bell rang, and anything else the two Divas could think to say to each other was left unsaid. They both charged forward to lock up in the center of the ring. Beth shifted forward, with the intention of using her superior upper body strength to shove Haley roughly to the canvas, but the brunette was a step ahead of her.

Haley reached for Beth's ankles, knowing the blonde was off balance with her effort to push Haley down, so she pulled the Glamazon's feet right out from under her. With her legs in the air, Beth's lower back and kidney area took the brunt of the fall into the mat. Haley proceeded with her maneuver using several stomps to the midsection.

Haley decided to take a risk and ran to the ropes opposite Beth's body. The gripped the top rope, bounced off the middle and flipped backwards into a lionsault. Her risk didn't pay off. Beth moved at the last second so that the pretty brunette met nothing but empty, unforgiving canvas on the landing. The stinging feeling one could associate with a belly flop hummed throughout Haley's body, and she lay stunned for a moment.

Regrouped, Beth hauled Haley back to her feet by the hair. Tossing Haley over her shoulder as if the other woman were no more than a rag doll, the Glamazon rammed her back first into an unwavering turnbuckle. Haley cried out in pain, as she crumpled to the mat beneath it. Beth backed off a few steps at Chioda's insistence, before advancing again.

The current Women's Champion grasped Haley by the ankle and dragged her to the middle of the ring where she made a cover. Haley propelled her shoulders off the mat before Chioda got past one. She be damned if she would go down that easily. She had promised to go hard or go home. With that in mind, she struggled back to her feet.

Beth sent a few harsh kicks Haley's way before Haley got her base back under her. Haley sent a kick high into Beth's shoulder area, causing her to stumble back a few steps. Enthused, Haley landed a second, and then a third in Beth's midsection. The blonde dropped to one knee and Haley kicked the other down as well. In a last ditch effort, Beth shoved Haley back into the ropes, but the rookie just bounced off them into a dropkick to Beth's chest.

Haley made a cover, but the Glamazon powered out before Chioda got to two. Haley attempted to Irish whip the larger woman into one of the turnbuckles, but Beth reversed it mid-swing. Haley used one of Candice's tactics by stepping up onto the second turnbuckle and leaping over Beth's head when she followed her into the corner.

Landing nimbly on her feet, Haley reached behind her, pulled Beth's head over her shoulder and dropped the Glamazon in a neckbreaker. The blonde retaliated by trying to throw Haley by her hair, when both women got back to their feet, but Haley was quicker and sat herself down, catching an unsuspecting Beth in a jawbreaker.

Beth slumped back against the turnbuckle, clutching her jaw in pain. Meanwhile Haley pounced on her, forcing her boots into Beth's sternum and gripping Beth by the shoulders, flipping her across the ring in an effective monkey flip. She followed it up with a bench press once the blonde got back to her feet. When they hit the canvas, Haley used numerous forearm shots to the skull of the Glamazon.

Beth forced Haley off of her and the two Divas raced to see who could get up first. Haley was a fraction faster and let out a Randy Orton style standing dropkick to the chest of the Women's Champion. Beth caught herself on the ropes and charged Haley down with a clothesline from Hell.

_There are going to be times in your career, Haley baby, where you're going to be facing an opponent who's physically stronger than you. The most important thing to remember is never let them steal your base from you. If you can hold your ground, you can use leverage against them._ Dwayne's advice from a long ago training session echoed through Haley's head, as Beth dragged Haley back up by the hair.

Beth Irish whipped Haley into the ropes, hoping to flip the brunette into the tilt-o-whirl backbreaker. Instead, Haley bent into a handstand on the return and locked her legs around Beth's neck, before throwing her body to the left, hard. Once Beth's weight dipped downwards, Haley continued in a headscissors style, sending Beth crashing into the canvas head-first, using a whirlybird.

_A cross-body is one of the simplest maneuvers you can use when you're doing high flying moves. Just climb to the top and toss yourself off, shifting sideways so that it's your torso that takes me down. It's a simple, but effective maneuver and that's what we're going to start with._ Like Dwayne had taught her all those years ago, Haley climbed the nearest turnbuckle, while Beth rose slowly back to a vertical position. The blonde turned right into Haley's cross-body. Both women hit the mat with Haley on top, who quickly hooked her opponent's leg.

"One...two…" Chioda counted, but Beth got her shoulders up before three.

Haley didn't let her frustration show. This time, Beth was weakened enough to stay down, so Haley's lionsault connected. She made another cover, but again, the Women's Champion found a way to kick out.

It was hard to keep her cool. Haley was using some her best offense and it wasn't getting her the win yet. But, if she stayed patient and kept at it, she'd wear the Glamazon down. Or at least that's what she told herself, as she went to use the ropes for momentum again.

Beth locked her legs and used her shoulder to knock Haley onto her back on the return. Beth next gave Haley a scoop slam, before nonchalantly making a cover, thinking she had Haley beat at this point.

Tired, but not ready to give up, Haley thrust her shoulders off the mat, breaking the count and taking the Glamazon by surprise. She had underestimated Haley, thinking she would have quit by now.

"Just give up, Haley!" Beth demanded. "You're never going to beat me." She punctuated the statement with a fist to Haley's face.

"Yes, I will." Haley grit her teeth and performed a crotch chop, using Hunter's version of insulting her opponent.

Next Haley ducked under Beth's clothesline and pulled Beth's head over her shoulder into another neckbreaker. Then she ran to the ropes to come at the Women's Champion, as the crowd popped loudly for her.

_A lot of the time we turn our opponents in the air, so they rotate slight to get some centrifugal force into it, before sending them into the mat. It breaks you opponent's body up from the lower back out._ This time it was Hunter's voice that echoed through her head, as Haley prepared herself.

Beth turned and stumbled towards Haley, who was coming at her. Haley introduced Beth's face to her knee in an effective facebuster, before she seized the Glamazon around the middle, rotated her ninety degrees and planted her in a thundering spinebuster. Haley rose to her feet above the Glamazon, who was now spasming on the mat, as the pain rippled from her lowerback outward.

With a familiar smirk, Haley held both arms out to her side, holding her thumbs up, then frowning and rotating them down. Now the crowd was deafening, as the courageous brunette began to climb the turnbuckle. She balanced on the top for a moment, knowing the end was finally drawing near.

_Go out there and show them who you are._ With Hunter's voice in her head, Haley vaulted off the top turnbuckle, tilting forward into Haley's Comet. The crowd seemed to hold its breath, as she crashed into Beth, shoulders first on the landing. They cheered again, as Haley rose back to her feet, expecting Haley to make the cover and end the match, since Beth now lay unmoving on the mat.

Instead of making the cover, Haley raised on eyebrow as she surveyed the crowd, before she began to strip of her right elbow pad. The pop she received was deafening, as she swung her arms back and forth, before running from one side of the ring to the other. She dropped onto Beth elbow first, doing the most electrifying version of the People's Elbow that she had ever performed.

Beth spasmed again, rolling over onto her stomach and clutching at her chest. Instead of flipped her back over, Haley stepped in-between Beth's legs and bent down to wrap them around her left leg at shin level. She crossed Beth's left leg over her right to increase the pressure on Beth's lowerback. Everyone in the stadium was stunned as they watched Haley effectively lock in a submission hold.

"Oh my God, King!" JR exclaimed. "It's the Sharpshooter! It's the Rock's signature submission hold! Haley has locked in the Sharpshooter!"

"You can hear Beth Phoenix screaming in pain." King commented over the blonde's cries of agony. "Haley could do some serious damage here if Beth doesn't find a way to reverse out of this hold or submit to it."

Haley held tight with everything she had left inside. She was going to make Beth Phoenix tap, she was sure of it. It would be incredible to win the title on a pinfall, but to force Beth Phoenix into giving up her title, that would be legendary. Haley had promised to go hard or go home. Now, she was going for it all.

"What do you say, Beth?" Mike Chioda got down on the blonde's level, while everyone waited with baited breath to see what the blonde's decision would be.

**A/N: Sorry guys…I had to end it there. Had to leave a little suspense, but I will be posting the final chapter of this story tonight (tears). We're really at the end. So I guess the final question is, will Beth Phoenix submit to the Sharpshooter? You'll have to review to find out. I hope this match held up to everyone's expectations, let me know what you think of it. **

**As for RAW last night…William Regal is a jackass! This whole blackout crap is just going to piss the fans off and they're going to lose ratings. Although, I'm enjoying Kennedy as a face right now. HHH and Kennedy versus ECW was a decent match. It didn't have the same amount of chemistry and intrigue as Cena and Orton versus RAW, but it wasn't bad at all. They worked pretty well together. Until…Randy Orton ruined it all! HHH was kicking ass and cleaning the ring then he got freaking RKO'd. LAME! But, I love Randy…so I guess I can't be too mad. I just hope he gets pedigreed next week. **

**Nic-002001: She definitely isn't getting off easy…we have to wait and see if Beth's going to tap. **

**Inday: Hopefully. **

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: Here it is, unfortunately I left you another cliffhanger. **

**Nicole: I wanted to make that talk even more inspirational than the one with Dwayne because it was seconds before her match began. **

**Galloptome: I like Beth Phoenix too, she's a great technical wrestler, but I don't like how they made her nearly unbeatable. If the matches weren't staged, Divas like Mickie, Melina and Victoria would beat her easily on experience levels, but that's not the case. I like that she got the push she deserved, but the way they portrayed her made me call her the Manazon for a reason. Thanks for the compliments on my writing it means a lot. **

**Sideways Anger: Yeah there really was. I was annoyed that they cut the Randy Orton versus CM Punk match short last night. It was the best match of the night in my opinion, they matched each other really well. I did enjoy Trips and Ken teaming against the roster, but it was too soon after the Orton and Cena one to have the same effect. That and Orton and Cena had a little more chemistry in my opinion. **

**Xtobelovedx: Yes, there will be a trilogy. But adding Batista's music wouldn't have made sense, just because she never trained with him. If I had to add more clips of music for those who've helped, there would Cena's, Orton's and Jericho's as well as Batista's. **

**68 Stones From a Broken Heart: Ha sorry…had to add some suspense at the end.**

**Spunky-hyper-girl: I was thinking of doing something like that actually, like maybe submitting this story with my resume. I'll have to get through the rest of school first, but I'm seriously considering doing it. **

**xxHunryeyesxx: I can live with that lol. **

**Jewelgirl04: Hope the match lived up to your expectations. The final results next chapter. Thanks Danielle!**

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I'm saving up for the DVD actually because I love the Hardyz. **

**Pinktink79: Oh, I'm serious lol. Thanks for supporting Haley and me, there'll will be plenty more from us in the future ;)**

**Lindseyredfield: I know, but I had to leave some suspense, sorry lol. **

**Jeff Hardy Fan31: I'm so glad! Thanks for all the compliments and support. **

**ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram: Thank you. I feel the same way, I'm working on the sequel and enjoying it, but I miss this fic a lot. **


	100. A New Era

Chapter 99:

Haley held on with everything she had. She was so close, mere seconds away, she could practically taste it. Beth was screaming in agony from the pain in her lower back, inflicted by Haley's Sharpshooter. Haley had locked in and had no intentions of releasing her submission hold. And since they were no where near the ropes, Beth had to find a way to get out of it, or tap out to prevent serious damage to her back.

"What do you say Beth?" Mike Chioda repeated his question, staying crouched down on the blonde's level. He wanted to call for the bell immediately should Beth submit and make sure Haley did nothing illegal during her hold.

Beth just screamed louder. She twisted and turned, thrusting upwards in an attempt to buck Haley off her lower back, but the brunette wouldn't budge. She had years of horse riding experience to attribute to her steady hold.

The Glamazon came to a harsh conclusion. The rookie, of all the Divas backstage, had her beat. She couldn't dislodge her and she couldn't withstand the pain any longer. With a sigh of defeat, Beth raised her palm and slapped the canvas several times, forfeiting the match and her Championship.

Mike Chioda immediately rose to his feet. "It's over! Ring the bell!" He signaled to the time keeper. "It's over, Haley. Let go!"

"She did it, King!" JR shouted wildly. "Haley has beaten Beth Phoenix! The Glamazon tapped to the Sharpshooter! We have a new Women's Champion!"

"New puppies!" King added. "Congratulations, Haley!"

The moment Beth tapped to Haley's Sharpshooter, back in the Gorilla, Hunter shouted in glee and punched a fist to the air. "That's my girl!" He stared at the monitor in wonder. "She did it! I knew she would!"

"Way to go, Haley!" Randy forgot his contempt for Hunter for a brief moment to agree with him. "It's about time!"

"I'll say." John Cena nodded, wishing that he hadn't screwed up so bad. He wanted nothing more than to celebrate such a fantastic moment with her.

There was excited shrieking from behind them, as multiple Divas filed into the Gorilla and towards the curtain. Candice led them out onto the stage, cheering loudly and applauding, as they started down the extended ramp.

Back in the ring, Haley released the hold in shock, even as Gavin DeGraw began to play again. Mike Chioda went to retrieve her prize, while Lilian rose to announce the victor.

"Here's your winner, and the new WWE Women's Champion, Haley Mariano!" Lilian sounded enthusiastic, as she stated a phrase Haley had only dreamed of hearing.

Mike handed Haley her new belt. "Congratulations." He informed her, lifting her free hand up to show the victor.

Haley stared at the gold she held in her hands, _WWE Women's Champion_ was emblazoned with bold red type and it was all hers. The letters became blurred by tears of joy, as she climbed the nearest turnbuckle. They spilled over onto her cheeks, as she held up the belt in one hand and saluted the crowd with the other.

"Yes!" She jumped off and paid the other three turnbuckles the exact same treatment, posing with her new Championship.

She was just stepping off the last one when the other Divas entered the ring. Unable to hold back sobs, Haley flung her arms around Candice, crying into her best friend's shoulder.

"You did it, babe!" Candice rocked her back and forth with her good arm. "You kicked ass. We're all so proud of you!"

Haley pulled back only to be hauled into hurricane Mickie, who was jumping up and down with excitement. "You absolutely rock!" Mickie exclaimed. "You manhandled the Manazon!"

Haley giggled and hugged Michelle McCool next. Although the blonde was on SmackDown, Haley still felt that they were incredibly close and Michelle seemed to feel the same way. "Congratulations, Haley! You earned it!"

"Thanks Michelle." Keeping the belt over her shoulder, since she wasn't ready to put it down yet, she hastily wiped her eyes and accepted hugs from Maria and Ashley.

"That was one hell of a show, Haley." Ashley nodded in approval. "Ding dong, the bitch is dead!"

Haley laughed gain and shared an embrace with Kelly Kelly, who had been a victim of the Glamazon back at the end of October. "Great job, Haley, truly inspirational."

Haley even exchanged a brief squeeze with Cherry, whom she didn't know that well. "Congratulations!" The retro blonde offered.

"Thank you." Haley blinked back another wave of tears. She only wished that Torrie Wilson could have been here tonight. She missed her other blonde friend.

"HALEY! HALEY! HALEY!" Candice began to clap and shout her friend's name, involving the crowd, while the other Divas joined in.

A Haley chant waved through the crowd at Candice's insistence and Haley could only blush in gratitude for their support. She may have had all the fancy training and the heart to get through the match, but it was the support from the fans that made her shine. Without them, Haley would just be another face sitting in the locker room backstage, waiting for a chance.

Rick, the ever faithful Sign Guy, was grinning broadly in the front row. He had been easy to spot thanks to his bright red hat that he was never without. He bent down to grasp the sign he had placed down for him to be able to clap and cheer. _Haley Mariano, the Women's Champion in heart!_ It read.

Haley blew him and the rest of the cheering crowd a kiss. If it was possible, their ovation grew louder, but she was unaware of its source. She was also oblivious to the fact that her friends were discreetly slipping out of the ring. She was so caught up in the moment and the belt she now held in her grasp. Her dreams were finally coming true.

The mat beneath her feet shifted slightly with the addition of new weight. She glanced over to see the other half of her dreams entering the ring. He was positively beaming at her, truly happy for her accomplishment. The mere sight of him brought the flood of tears back to her eyes. How had she gone from being completely miserable to having almost everything she'd ever wanted?

Dave crossed to her, his dark eyes twinkling with emotion. "You were wonderful, Haley, definitely the best match I've ever seen you have."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I did it." She murmured, almost in disbelief.

"Yeah baby." He reached up and brushed the stray tears off her cheeks. "You did it. I'm so proud of you."

Suddenly a large bright grin erupted over her features. "I'm proud of me too."

He chuckled and lifted her up into his arms, much to the crowd's delight. "I love you, Haley."

"I love you too." She leaned towards his face and pressed her mouth against his in a sweet, romantic kiss.

She was completely breathless when he pulled away. She hesitated to open her eyes, wanting to savor this entire moment. So Dave caught her completely by surprise by jerking her up so that she sat upon his shoulder. He began to walk around the ring to show her off to the crowd. So she did what came naturally, she held her belt up high over head and laughed in pure delight.

He placed her back down and helped her out of the ring. He kept one arm around her, as they exchanged high fives with the fans going up the ramp. Haley was reveling in her victory and her newfound romance. There was absolutely nothing that could ruin her high right now.

"Let's just hope the rest of the night turns out this good." Batista kissed the crown of her head. "It certainly is one for the ages."

"It won't." She shook her head and smiled at him. "This whole moment, is arguably the best in my entire life. Nothing else can top that, no other matches."

"You deserve it!" Dave squeezed her shoulders, before stepping back once they reached the top of the ramp, allowing Haley to have her moment.

Haley turned around to face the crowd one last time, surveying the faces that surrounded her, cheering for her. She wasn't lying when she told Dave that it was arguably the best moment in her life. She had achieved a lifelong goal and found love with the most incredible man. She couldn't think of anything that could top that.

Gripping her belt in both hands, Haley raised it high above her head. "Ah!" She let out a warrior cry.

A new Era had begun in her life. It was the Era of her Championship reign and her new romance with Batista. Both of which, she was determinedly to make last for a very long time. As she looked over her shoulder at Dave, who was clapping for her, she was determined to make him last indefinitely_._

**A/N: And there you have my lovely and loyal readers, the conclusion to Over It. Haley has overcome a lot of challenges and heartache and now she's finally found what she's been looking for. She found her Baley love. She won the title she's always wanted. And, she's found the family she never had, in Hunter, Candice, Mickie, Chris, Randy, Jeff and so on. (Besides Dwayne of course)**

**I want to thank each and every one of you for your continued support on this fic. I still can't believe the overwhelming reaction to this. I'm overly flattered and pleased that everyone has taken the time to enjoy this fic. It's mean a lot to me, more than I can put into words, really. At present I have 1300 reviews, which is astounding! Thank you to all who've reviewed. This story also has 47,635 hits. Wow! So thanks to everyone else who have read it, and might not have reviewed, but still enjoyed it. **

**Look for the sequel to debut within the next week or so. (I'm determined to finish Courage of the Heart before) It's titled Becoming a Legacy. Check out my site for more details, posted in my profile. **

**A special shout out to Danielle (Jewelgirl04), for making me laugh, keeping me motivated, reviewing every chapter and helping fuel my creative juices. She's also made two of the banners for my fics, so check them out if you haven't already. I love you girl! You rock!**

**Final responses:**

**Nic-002001: at least I didn't make you wait too long. I wanted to give the aftermath and victory an entire chapter to itself. **

**CrazyNation: Look for Becoming a Legacy within the next week or so, I want to finish Courage from the Heart first. **

**Lindseyredfield: haha sorry. Hope this made up for it. **

**I luv Drama and Jeff Hardy: I'll keep my eye out for it and your new penname. **

**Extreme-Stratusfaction: I tried not to leave a cliffhanger here. ;)**

**SherrielovesB: haha I do stuff like that too, no worries. As for Regal, he's on a powertrip, that's my only explanation. **

**xxHungryeyesxx: Thank you so much for the compliments and the continued support. They mean more than I can say, really. **

**Jewelgirl04: Sorry Danielle, at least I didn't leave you in suspense too long lol. No need to chuck your monitor, she won lol. I can't wait for your update. Thanks again for all the support, love you tons. Talk to you soon. **

**Sideways Anger: Yes, I let you know the ending lol. I hated the JR/Adamle thing too. He's JR for Christ's sake, he is Monday night RAW.**

**Luluheartschubbypandas: haha yes she does. **

**Maria-Mia: Oh yes he does. Batista is the definition of sexy. **

**x.Hardy.at.Heart.x: I'm not evil, just building up for the big finish. **

**Aaron: I'm working on that feud for the sequel lol, it's not easy. **

**OryonUK: I'm glad you're pumped. Enjoy Courage, I'll be working on that mostly and then the sequel to both that and this one ;)**

**ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram: I debated with the flashbacks when I wrote this chapter, but then I had to throw them in there. They really do bring it together.**

**Mwentzcena: The sequel is called Becoming a Legacy, keep an eye out for it. **

**Pinktink79: haha I'll try not to disappoint. **

**Galloptome: When I first started watching wrestling, I only like Lita and Stephanie, even though Steph's not really a Diva. Then as Trish improved I liked her too. I hated Candice at first, but then she really started to grow on me when she came back after Victoria broke her nose. She was so determined to be more than a pretty face and she worked hard. So I'd have to say my top favorites are Lita, Stephanie, Trish and Candice. (Michelle McCool is inbetween top and Divas I like, she's coming along too) I like Mickie, Maria and Beth, but those four are the best for me.**

**ThatGirl54: Thank you so much. I'm glad you think so. **

**Thee.Allure: Thank you for all the compliments and support, they mean so much. I promise to write good things for Randy in the next too, even if he doesn't get to be with Haley, he'll have his happy ending cause I love him too. **

**Xtobelovedx: haha sorry, at least it wasn't a long wait. **

**Purplefeather21: The man drama will definitely be toned down lol. Stay tuned and thank you so much for all the compliments and support of this fic, I really appreciate it. **

**Alkira Sonoma: Thank you for your crazy reviews that always make me laugh. Never lose that individuality and uniqueness, it can really brighten up someone's day, even if just for a moment. I hope you enjoyed the fic. **

**MY ONE LAST GIFT TO YOU ALL…HERE'S A LITTLE PREVIEW OF BECOMING A LEGACY.**

_Satisfied, Haley Mariano hit the save button on her laptop and posted the blog on Rolling her shoulders too loosen up, she raised her arms above her head and stretched, yawning in the process. She was physically spent._

_Glancing over at the clock on her night stand, she noticed that it was now one am. She had been working on for two hours now. It was time for bed. She loved every moment of being the champion, but it did get exhausting at times. Her autograph signings and appearances doubled, her amount of matches during the week had increased too and she had very little time to herself, much less time to visit her boyfriend. _

_But, Dave's schedule was just as jam packed as hers was. It had been almost month ago at the last pay-per-view that she had seen him and though they spent most of their free time on the phone with one another, it wasn't nearly as satisfying. _

_She didn't have to worry about that tonight; however. Her bed was not empty waiting for her, there was a figure currently passed out in nothing but boxer briefs. He had been so jet lagged when he arrived that he barely managed to shower, before collapsing on the bed in exhaustion. So, Haley decided to post a blog and update her page, while he slept. She was just happy to be physically in the same room with him. _

_Batista was doing a special guest appearance on RAW tomorrow night. It was kind of an Evolution reunion. Batista would team up with the WWE Champion, Triple H and they would take on the briefly reunited Rated RKO. It promised to be a good match for the main event. And, since Vickie would be accompanying Edge without a doubt, Hunter had already asked Haley to come down with him and her boyfriend. She would always oblige Hunter, for everything he'd done for her, even though she had a mach earlier that night. _

_Dressed in only short shorts and a Punishment Unleashed shirt, she crossed over to the bed and slipped in beside him. Snuggling up to his chest, she began to trace patterns along his abdomen, taking the time to go over the outline of the sun tattoo around his naval. The Animal began to stir, grunting slightly in his sleep. _

_Haley pressed her lips in the crook of his shoulder, smiling when he moved. He was slowly but surely coming out of whatever dream he was in. A part of her hated to wake him, but another part of her had missed him like crazy and she had let him sleep for two hours at least. That and she didn't plan to keep him up too long._

_He moved quickly. She shouted in laughter, when he jerked her up and on top of him, his eyes open and now awake. His smile was still slightly drowsy, but he was up for the most part. She couldn't help but grin down at him lovingly. _

_"As far as wake up calls go, you sure as hell beat my clock radio." His voice was thick and rough with sleep. "You look a hell of a sight better too." _

_"I should hope my beauty surpasses that of a clock." She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair, which was growing in again. It was nice and full so her fingers could get lost in it. _

_"Your beauty surpasses that and a whole lot more." He let his hands rest on her lower back. "God, I've missed you." _

_"No more than I've missed you." She shook her head and they brushed noses. "This whole being on different brands thing sucks." _

_He chuckled deeply. She felt it rumble up through his chest. "That is does. You could always bring the title over to SmackDown!" He teased. _

_"And fight Victoria, Natalya, Layla, Lena and Eve? No thanks. I've got enough with the bitches here. That new girl, Katie Lea is starting up a fuss about getting a title shot." Haley rolled her eyes. "Mickie kicked her ass last week and she lost to Maria a week before." _

_"So she's got an ego, you can handle it. You dealt with Randy for months." He joked, rubbing his hands up and down her back. "At least you're not dealing with Edge all the time, talk about ego. Don't you have a non title match against her tomorrow night anyway?" _

_"Yeah and she's going to bring her oaf of a brother, who loves to interfere. Maria had Brian with her at the time and Cody came out when he put his hands on Mickie." She sighed. "I just shouldn't be facing her if she can't beat them and I don't want to be in a title match with her. I'd rather face Jillian with my belt on the line." _

_"Are you going out alone?" A frown marred his handsome features. _

_"No, valet works both ways. I've got Jericho in my corner. Holy crap!" Her eyes widened and she giggled. "I'm going out three times tomorrow night! I've got my match, Chris's match which is against Cena, by the way, how awkward is that? And, I'm coming down with you and Hunter at the end of the night." _

_"Looks like the crowd's going to be enjoying you tomorrow night." Dave laughed and kissed her forehead. "I know I enjoy you." _

_She beamed at him. "I love you, Dave." _

_"I love you too, Haley." He held her tight. "More than anything." _

_She sighed in contentment when his mouth found hers. Life was good. A lot of things had happened over the past eleven months, but she could truthfully say she was completely __**over it**__. _


End file.
